Alterations- Petunia and Harry
by hotwandaction69
Summary: Adult erotic fiction. This is the story of what happens between a lonely housewife left alone for the summer with only her nephew for company. The needs of the two outweigh the needs of the many as a budding young man and his lonely Aunt find that their lust and physical attraction can be beneficial. Note: I would rate this hard M.
1. Prologue: How We got here

**Fourteen years, seven months, and three days ago:**

The small village of Bobfoote had two pubs, one grocer, and a single petrol station with two pumps. The nearest church could be found south ten miles in Godric's Hollow. Of the two pubs, the Broken Tap bore the mantle of housing dark deals made in darker corners by those whose shadows never saw the light of day; the scaly underbelly showing its warts in a quiet corner of the West Country of England.

Wertham Evans was hard drinker, had been all his life. The drink kept him from never having a family, and to be estranged from the one from whence he was raised. Not that it mattered. The only living family left was his brother's spawn that he had not seen for years. He kept to himself and scraped to get by, and lately times had been harder, yet he never turned to them for help. But now, knowing them was finally going to pay off. His niece, god rest her soul, still wrote him on occasion even though they had not seen each other since she left Bobfoote for school in Scotland. She was married, and had a son, Harry, and he had a great nephew. But it mattered little to him until he saw the gold being offered by the posh pale young man with pale yellow hair and an affected accent. He wore a suit of black silk, with a gaze that seemed to sneer at him. Wertham could feel the young man's contempt. Any other time, he would have punched him in the face and gone back to his pint, but these were hard times. His tab at the pub had been cut off. The county constable had delivered a final eviction notice for failure to pay property taxes for several years. He needed the money. His best mate, Everett Billings, put a boney hand on his shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Wert, this fella looks to be up to no good, are you rilly goin' to sell out your niece to this wanker?"

"Shedup, Evert. Wot she ever do fer me? This'll keep a roof over me head and a stout in me hand for the next ten years! All I gotta do it tell him where she lives, wot 'arm wilt it do?"

 **Fourteen years and seven months ago:**

Petunia was the one to hear the babe crying. She knew it was not Dudley; he was sleeping in her arms as she rocked him in the sitting room. She had the radio on BBC3 listening to classical music softly in the background. It seemed that like his father, it put Dudley to sleep rather quickly.

She continued to hear a tearful wail. It seemed to be close by. Petunia lay down her large toddler baby boy on the sofa, deep in the corner so he would not roll to the floor. She walked to the foyer hallway. The cry was louder. She walked towards the door. The cries were louder. Vernon was snoring deeply upstairs. She approached the door apprehensively. Would it be her sister, with baby in hand, finally thrown out by her worthless husband, or perhaps she left him willingly, finally sick of dealing with that demented, magical world and the evil running loose in it? She opened the door. Her sister was not there, only a baby boy, left in a basket. He had crawled out of it, and was now sitting forlornly on the stoop, holding onto the basket for support and crying his eyes out. Petunia stooped over, talking soothingly to the child. "Well hello, who are you, young man? Where did you come from?" The babe stopped crying at the sound of the soothing voice. It was a voice that sounded very much like his mother's. He looked up at the woman who was bent over him. "Why are you crying your little eyes out? Poor baby! Where is your muh...mmm. "

She grew quiet. Tears began to trickle down Petunia's cheeks. She peered at the baby's face. Those eyes. They were Lily's eyes. The baby reached up, held his hands out to Petunia. Petunia picked him up and turned to look out at the street. Her eyes darted around, looking for someone, hopefully a young woman with strawberry red hair. No one was there, only a dark grey striped tabby cat. The cat sat on the edge of the driveway. It looked her way then quickly ran off down the pavement. Petunia turned to leave, and then turned back and picked up the basket while balancing the baby on her hip and entered the house.

Two hours later. She had found the letter and read it. She had also found the cheque for ten thousand pounds drawn on a Gringott's bank made out to Petunia Dursley. It was the first of regular semi-annual payments for care of the Potter baby. The baby was playing on the floor with one of Dudley's rattles. She had changed his wet nappy, but he was getting restless and fussy. She knew he was hungry. There was no bottle, no formula in the basket. She was only breast-feeding Duddy.

She decided she would do it. She undid her blouse and pulled on the cup of her nursing bra to expose her gum drop nipple. She cradled the baby and he nuzzled to her breast, finding the nipple quickly. He began to suck, and Petunia could feel strong warmth spread from the babe's mouth and down her nipple and across the fleshy globe of her breast, into her upper chest, and down, down into her chest. She could swear that there was a slight blue glow surrounding them... There was no moon due to the cloud filled sky... the glow was not coming from the window. She looked down at the baby. He was sucking but not seeming to get anything. Duddy had a strong appetite; she was running dry. Petunia searched her memory for some of the magic she had learned on her own. She remembered the nursing spell, one that was used by nursemaid witches for the royalty hundreds of years ago. Something she had read from one of Lily's text books that Lily had left behind when she moved to Hogsmeade when she was seventeen. Petunia still held onto those books, squirreled away where Vernon would not find them. " _Engorgio... Engorgio lactis_!"

Petunia's breasts swelled and filled with milk. She was amazed that it worked so well on her first try. This would come in handy. Harry contentedly sucked until sated. He fell asleep quickly, and Petunia laid him on the other end of the sofa from Dudley. Harry rolled onto his back. The clouds parted, and the moon shone through the window onto his sleeping face. Petunia could not help it, despite her differences with her sister and their life choices, she felt unnaturally attached to this baby already. She finally noticed the red line on the baby's forehead in the light. She kissed it. She tasted blood. Was the poor baby bleeding? She felt a shock, and darkness flashed before her eyes. She swooned and fell to the floor.

Petunia was not sure how long she was out. It could have been moments, minutes, or perhaps a couple of hours? She was not sure, she just felt tired, tired and angry. How could that bitch do this to her? How could she leave? Just like when Lily left her alone at home to attend Hogwarts. Petunia was on her own, no longer able to fend off their drunken father by herself. How could she saddle her with her brat- leave a defenseless babe alone in this terrible world? How could she risk everything for that stupid world of magic, only to be killed by it? Angry tears filled her eyes. Now she had a constant reminder. A constant reminder that they never reconciled, that they would never watch each other's children grow up, that only bitter, hateful words were left between them they last they saw each other. She looked down at the constant reminder, sleeping with his fists curled next to his ears.

One week later:

"Those bastards!" Petunia was furious. She paced the floor of the kitchen. Vernon looked up from his bowl of ice cream.

"Whut?"

"They already had the funeral! I am her only living relative and they did not let us know! Those fucking witches and wizards had their funeral and could not bother with the muggle sister! They are dead! They are fucking dead to me! All their kind should be locked up and the key thrown away!"

Petunia burst into tears and ran to the bathroom. Vernon picked up the chocolate sauce and added more to the bowl.

One month later:

The row was epic. The screaming and throwing of things, the babies crying hysterically. And the punch. Hard and square into her eye. She landed on the floor. Vernon had seen her pick up Harry to feed him before Dudley. It was the last time Harry would ever come first.

Eleven years and six months ago:

Vernon took the last of the dusty boxes out of the cupboard under the stairs. He dragged the camp cot mattress down from the attic and shoved it into the bare wood floor of the closet. The corners rounded a bit at each end, the mattress was just a bit longer than the closet floor.

"See, fits perfectly! " Vernon dusted his hands in satisfaction. Petunia turned her nose at the smell of the stale, slightly mossy mattress. There was an animal urine smell present. She sprayed the closet with air cleaner while holding her nose.

" I got these blankets and sheets at the thrift shop for 2 pounds, Oh, and this pillow.! " He held up a goose feather pillow that was now beaten to a fill about a fourth of what it had been when new. The covering that was once white, was now grey with rings and rings of yellow sweat stains. Petunia sprayed it before she placed it inside the old pillow case with the cigarette burn hole on the corner.

"He starts sleeping here tonight."

"But he is only four years old." Petunia protested feebly.

"Exactly. We should have thought about this a year ago!"

 **1 year ago:**

Petunia remembered as a girl listening to the stories of the strange neighbor boy Severus. He told her all about the dangerous creatures known as Dementors. She listened to Dudley ramble on, as he rocked and stared out at nothing in particular from his bed as she sat on the edge and held his hand. They had returned from hospital, and Dudley was now under a heavy sedative. Dudley, in halting detail related the whole story of the attack. " And he saved me. He. Saved. Me. I- I thought he hated me. He could have run. I would have run. Fecking hell. He bloody... saved me. He threw the light an' blew those bastards outta... the tunnel. He saved me, mum. "

Petunia went directly to Harry's room. She rapped on his door. Harry opened it and she barged into the room. Harry backed up looking apprehensive and genuinely scared.

Petunia threw her arms around the broad shoulders of her nephew and hugged him sobbing. She kissed him on the neck and whispered, "Thank you. Thank you for saving my son." She hugged him some more. Harry was taken aback. He patted her gently on the shoulder. "You... You're... welcome?"

Petunia left his room as quickly as she came.

 **One week ago, Thursday:**

Harry woke from the dream he was having on the train from Hogwarts. They had all arrived at Kings Cross Station, and he met many members of the Order at the station. Mad-Eye Moody had given Vernon and Petunia what for their treatment of Harry. Dudley had looked scared, and the Dursleys had promised to treat Harry better. Instead there was no one there at all. Just a porter with a message that he must ride on to Little Whinging on his own by rail- the family car was not available for them to use. He sighed; now his foster family did not even care to meet him at the station. Well, he was older now, and perhaps it was for the best. The Dursleys and magic folk were like oil on water. He made it back to Privet Drive in one piece, another successful year.

This summer was going to be totally mental, Harry thought to himself as he unpacked his trunk and made his bed. Petunia was the only one who met him at the Little Whinging railway station. He could tell she had been drinking or had taken one her mother's little helpers. She was animated and actually a bit friendly. She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it when she met him. "My, you have gotten much taller this last year. You look... sturdier. "Harry looked her over. He never noticed how fit his Aunt was... and was she wearing jeans? Very tight jeans. She wore open toed heels. Her toes were painted a bright pink. She had on a bright pink blouse that was opened one button more than conservative. Her breasts were large but perky and her blouse accented that. Aunt Petunia had always dressed in a feminine manner, but it used to be old house wife. This was more girly, more in the MILF range of attire. She started out the door, then stopped and adjusted a strap on her right heel as he was following her out the door. She was bent over, and Harry took a hard look at her long slender legs and well formed behind. He noticed that a couple of other men were also appreciating the view.

Aunt and nephew walked together home from the railway station. Petunia explained that Vernon had the Honda, because he would be working late in the city and would miss the last commuter train out, so he had to drive in today. Vernon had been promoted to run an acquisition project; Grunnings was purchasing Weldon's Motor and Bit Company.

Petunia was practically chatty. She would stop, turn around and relay a bit of news, then walk on, and then ask a question of him. She seemed to be genuinely interested in what he thought. She relayed that she had spoken to Albus himself, and that he had told her of his godfather's death, and the fact that they must be careful, but that the Order was placing protective spells around Little Whinging and 4 Privet Drive. She stated this information in a matter of fact way, and her attitude matched it as well. Harry was sure she was either drunk or highly sedated. They were soon at the Dursley Home. Petunia fumbled for the keys in her purse, dropping them. She bent over to retrieve them, and once again Harry appreciated the view, with a stray thought of what it would be like to bend her over and roger Petunia right up her bum. He tried to brush the thought away like an annoying gnat... This was his Aunt, the bitch that made him feel like dirt and used him a servant for much of his young life. The one who piled work chore upon work chore and always treated him like a burden and an annoyance. She was only treating him nicely now because of him saving Dudley and due to her fear of what would happen next with Death Eaters at large and probably after his head.

"Leave your things in the hall, we will go have a lemonade. I have more to tell you." Petunia was impressed with Harry's strength and stamina. He had handled his trunk and bags all the way home like it was nothing... Not out of breath and wheezing that would have been par for her husband and son. His shoulders were broader; her nephew was now taller than her. They sat at the bar counter in the kitchen. Aunt Petunia went to the fridge and pulled out the glass pitcher of lemonade and opened a tin of biscuits and brought them to the counter. She wore a bright pink blouse with flowers. A button had come undone and she seemed not to notice. She leaned over the counter, her hands clasped and her elbows resting on the counter. Harry sat across from her and got an eyeful of her well- tanned cleavage.

"You look very tan and rested, Aunt Petunia."

"Yes, well Vernon and I recently went on Holiday in Majorca. I got a chance to slather myself in oil and lay in the sun." She actually smiled. A bit devilish Harry thought. But his imagination had placed her on a sandy beach in a very small bikini and found it very agreeable.

"Which leads me to my news: Dudley will not be here this summer."

"Oh? why not?"

"He is in Ireland, on educational holiday. He is staying with a cousin of Vernon, Molly McDonough. She is a spinster who lives alone in Cork. She is a teacher, and why Duddy is there. You know, after, after the end of last summer, he was left out of sorts. It took a bit of time for him to get back to his old self. He ended up a bit behind in his studies. We made arrangements with the school for an at home summer study program to get him caught up", she stopped to take a sip of her lemonade. Another button had slipped open at the tightness of her full cleavage. Petunia noticed it, and buttoned it, but left the one above still undone. She noticed Harry trying to nonchalantly not look like he was staring at her tits. She smiled inside. His hormones were off the charts at that age. She fanned herself over her breasts. "It sure is warm today, it is supposed to be warm all week." It got the desired result; her nephew was blatantly enjoying her cleavage. Well, at least one in man in the house was looking at her, she thought. Vernon was useless.

"Back to my news. So Duddy will not be back until right before school starts. You will not see your cousin all summer." She waited for a smart aleck reply from her nephew, but she did not get it.

Harry looked up and looked very tired and defeated, but also sincere. "That is too bad, but I hope he is enjoying himself in Ireland." Harry was hoping for some normalcy, even if it included torture and taunting from his cousin. He would not get it this summer. He was left alone. Sirius was gone. He was left alone with no relative who understood what he was going through.

Aunt Petunia could tell he was tired. "Why don't you go unpack after you finish your drink and biscuit."

Harry nodded, lost in thought. He wished so much he could get his hand on that bitch Bellatrix. She would pay slowly and completely when he did. He missed Sirius, and Professor Lupin, and of course, Ron and Hermione. He thought of Cho, and although they had drifted apart, the night with her still played fondly in his mind.

With bed made, and Hedwig's perch readied on the dresser, Harry lay down to rest. It was very quiet in Little Whinging; he forgot how quiet it could be. Much quieter than Hogwarts. With Dudley not here, it was even more so. He fell asleep. Petunia came to check on him but did not wake him for dinner. She had planned a quiet dinner with the two of them. She wanted to finally let him in on a secret, but it weighed heavily on her how he would react. She was frightened, both for her nephew and especially for the family. She understood they were protected, but the world she mostly left behind was beginning to creep back upon them, after all these years of trying to stay in its shadows.

She draped a light blanket over Harry and left the room quietly.

 **Five days ago:**

Saturday, and Vernon was working a half day then going with his boss to a football match. Petunia, sighed, another day at home. She thought she might shop on the telly channels or try to finish that romance novel that she had started before Harry arrived home.

Petunia requested that Harry cut the grass. The chores were still here and expected, but they were not given with derision or demented glee. Harry was having a hard time getting used to this new version of living at the Dursleys. It was not sunshine and rainbows to be sure. Vernon was still an asshole and treated Harry with the disdain and distrust that Harry expected, but his uncle seemed preoccupied and much more tired than he had seen him in the past, so the pure hatred had been diluted by his busy life quite a bit.

It was already very warm out. Harry took off his glasses and his damp t-shirt. He pushed the manual mower around the yard. It gave him a good work out...something to do.

Aunt Petunia kept a strong eye on him though. He could see her watching him through various windows in the house. She still did not trust him he thought. He ignored her. The sun felt good and Hedwig had finally made it to Privet Drive. He was beginning to worry about his owl when she finally made her appearance last night. He was much more relaxed now and decided to keep his head down and muddle through the summer the best he could.

Petunia came out. She had changed to a sunning outfit; it had a sailor look to it. A sailor like top of white with blue piping, with three large brass like buttons and a cowl around back. It was short, finishing just under her breasts. Her tummy was well exposed. But what got Harry interested were the shorts. They were a very tight and low-cut brief, like a pair of men's swim trunks from the 1960's that James Bond might wear in the movies. It was much tighter and shorter than she had worn in the past. They fit the shape of her hips very well. Petunia was in sandals, and her long legs were bare and brown. The little white shorts were of cotton material, and thin, especially as she stood in the sun. She prepared a lawn chair, spreading out a towel. She pulled off her sailor suit top and revealed a navy-blue bikini top. Harry knew that his Aunt had a good-sized bosom, but not how chesty she was until she was bouncing her prominent breasts as she walked back and forth from the patio table to the chair as she readied herself. Harry could feel a hard-on coming on and was glad he was wearing a very baggy pair of trousers. Petunia waved him over. She held up a bottle of tanning lotion.

"Nephew, come put some lotion on my back and shoulders. I want to make sure I have an even base for my sunning."

She had a wine spritzer in her hand. It was 11:00 a.m. in the morning. But who was paying attention other than Harry? Harry moved across the yard. Petunia handed the bottle to Harry and then after some elaborate adjustment of her top, including running her fingers inside each cup, to make sure her nephew was watching her breasts and her erect nipples, she turned and lay on the lounge chair face down. Harry gently massaged the tanning lotion into her shoulders and back. "Do the backs of my legs as well, Nephew." She said, her head turned as she rested it on her crossed arms. She lifted and kicked her legs back and forth.

Harry started with the soles of her feet now without sandals and worked up her slender but muscular calves and upper legs. Her tiny shorts gave a peek of the bottom crease of her ass cheeks. He was careful not to get too close to the hem of the shorts. He wanted to run his fingers right in and see where they led. He could tell that the shorts were not a cover like the top, they were meant to be worn as the swimming trunks for the outfit. She wore nothing underneath them, there were no lines of any type appearing through the fabric. Petunia sighed and gave out a low moan of satisfaction as Harry gently massaged the lotion into her upper thighs.

Petunia loved this. Harry was finally at an age of some maturity and use. He was turning out quite handsome she thought. She tried to do other things in the house, but after he took off his shirt, she became... distracted. His broad shoulders and lean body was certainly attractive in clothes, but when he took off his shirt, oh my lord! His abdomen was chiseled. It was like looking at a model. Harry had a six pack, and she wanted a drink! He caught her several times looking at him from the different windows in the house. She decided she might as well go outside and admire the view if she wasn't going to be able to do anything inside. She thought of other chores outside in the garden that could be done to keep him shirtless and sweating while she watched. She decided to wear that cute sailor suit of bathing shorts and top that she had bought in Spain. She might as well feel sexy while she was watching sexy. She tried to maintain her stern face, she mustn't get too soft on the boy. She giggled into the mirror. Her little blue pill was keeping her very happy today. Or was it the wine?

As Harry's hands reached the bottom of her bathing shorts, Petunia could feel her sex getting wet. She so much wanted Harry to pull her bottoms off and take her, put her onto all fours and force himself upon her. Perhaps force her to suck his cock. She wondered what his dick looked like these days; she had not seen it since she bathed him as a little boy. He was no little boy now. My god, Petunia, get a grip on yourself! She chastised herself; he is your nephew, and he is not yet sixteen, and you are a 38-year-old woman! Yes, a 38-year-old woman with a sixteen-year-old stud all alone with her in the house for the summer, another voice said. What are you going to do about it Petunia?

She had ideas... Her attraction to her nephew was unnaturally strong and instinctual. She could not tell you why, and why now it seemed to be hitting her so hard. She wished for her nephew's hands to enter her bottoms, to caress her ass.

Harry of course, was a perfect gentleman and though he took his time gently rubbing lotions on to her legs and thighs, he completed his task without mauling her. She had hoped for a least a couple of fingers "accidently" touching her cooze, but no luck.

"Harry, once you are done with the lawn, I have a couple of bushes that need trimming in the garden..."

Harry thought to himself, "There is only one bush I am interested in trimming."

 **Three days ago** :

Harry was showering after again working in the garden in the hot sun. He was masturbating furiously while the conditioner in his hair was now dripping down his neck and back. He was thinking of Professor Trelawney without her glasses, her eyes closed, on all fours on the clay tile floor, his hands in her hair, forcefully pulling back. Her full tits swayed underneath her, nipples grazing the rough tile, as she grinded her hips. She was taking his cock with a guttural moan that nearly made him come the moment he entered her. She arched her back and urged him to put more of it inside her. Harry complied, and she moaned and made little high-pitched squeals as more and more of his shaft disappeared into her anus.

"Dear boy, fuck me harder," she had pleaded, while she continued to squeal and moan with every stroke of his long thick cock inside her... and he came, he came hard, and he tried to direct his load to the floor of the shower, but he saw some dripping down the wall behind the shower head. He tried redirecting the shower head to the wall, but water spray would not reach. He tried to cup water in his hands and splash it off the tile, but his spooge held steadfast.

He heard a rap at the door. "Harry! finish up, and leave some hot water for me, I simply must take a quick shower after all that sunning. I am oily and sweaty!" Harry was still very hard, and his aunt telling him that her body was oily and sweaty did not help. He quickly rinsed the conditioner out of his hair and wiped the spooge into his hand, grossing out at its stickiness. He turned off the shower and exited shower stall. He grabbed the towel off the rack, wiping his hand and wrapping the towel around him. Another rap at the door- "Nephew! please hurry up, I certainly need to take a shower very soon! "

Harry opened the door quickly, His towel barely wrapped around him, He dashed for his room across the hall, hoping his Aunt would not notice his erection. He did not make eye contact with Petunia, only quickly said as he was dashing, " Sorry Aunt Petunia! didn't think I would take that long!" By the time he said it, he was through the open door. Petunia looked at her fleeing Nephew, perturbed that he had not looked at her! She had her short kimono robe open, and her bra off, and only the bikini bottoms on. She had hoped to corner him in the bathroom for at least a bit of teasing, if not something more substantial. She was incredibly horny and a bit tipsy. She looked back quickly at her escaping nephew. His door still open, Harry's towel had dropped askew, and she saw his well formed back and tight little ass. She also could swear that she saw part of the head of his penis swinging very close to his knee. No, he could not be that big, could he?

Harry, his face ten shades of red closed the door quickly before the image of his Aunt really registered. He saw a lot of leg, and what he thought was an open robe with her breast fully exposed. Was that right? No, it could not have been. He cracked open the door and peeked. All he saw was the back of his robed aunt as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Harry had left the bathroom a mess! Petunia, fumed, but I did drive the boy out, which was not my intention. She had hoped for a much different scenario. She decided the shower would have to do. She turned it on and tested the water, it was still very warm; Harry had left her some hot water to use. She peeled off the bikini bottoms and hung her robe and stepped into the shower. She went to adjust the cold water and found something sticking all over the knob. She knew exactly what it was. She had interrupted his masturbation, but at least he got to come, just not clean up. With her index finger, she scooped up as much of the large glob of sperm that she could get off the shower knob. She would have to have Harry clean this up later. She ran the tip of her tongue into it. It was sweet and tangy. Feeding Harry that pineapple orange juice seemed to have its benefits. She imagined what it would be like to suck his cock, and to make him erupt in her mouth and onto her tits. She turned the shower low, and faced away from the water, and began to smear the rest of his cum onto her pussy, especially around her clitoris. She rubbed the sticky cum into her pussy, stroking her cum covered clitoris and rubbing soon with abandon. She imagined Harry taking her, his cock would be big, at least eight inches. He would shove his hardness into her, shaking her body with his savage thrusts. His hands would caress and grip her and take her like no man has done before! He would kiss her neck and back and place his fingers anywhere he wanted. It did not take long for Petunia to cum, and she came very hard, with a more satisfying orgasm than she has had in such a while.

 **Two days ago:**

Wednesday was her bridge day. Petunia was running out of chores for the boy. She decided he could go into the village and buy the ingredients for a spaghetti supper that night. She allowed him time alone. She thought of the loss of her sister, and the time she had wished she could have had to grieve. Albus had let her know how important his godfather was to Harry.

She had given him one of Duddy's old compact disc players to use for music. She had remembered how important music had been to her at that age. She played it off as another hand me down toss off that she was just going to throw it away, but Harry noticed that there was a twenty-quid bill slid into its case. His Aunt was going a bit mental, he thought, with Dudley away. Perhaps he had become the surrogate son in her eyes. He was not minding the kind attentions among the barrage of orders, but he would have to put his foot down if she started calling him "Harrykins". Harry thought of asking Petunia if he could telephone Hermione, but he thought it was much too soon to call in that type of favor.

She allowed him use of Dudley's home computer (He had taken his gaming laptop with him to Ireland) in to create a playlist and burn some of his own music, and some of the tunes Dudley had on file onto a blank disc. Dudley was more into the gangster rap than Harry preferred, but they shared the love of old speed metal, old punk and neo-punk. Harry created a haphazard playlist that copied most of that music over.

Petunia was dressed to the nines- this was a society bitches thing- well off middle-aged housewives getting together to drink wine and run down those who did not attend, or who were sitting far enough away at another table not to hear. Although still conservative, Petunia dressed much younger for this event. Her hairstyle was somewhat relaxed, not so old house wife severe. Something happened in Majorca, thought Harry.

"You look very nice, Aunt Petunia. I am sure the other women will be talking about you behind your back"

"Why thank you Harry! Do you really think so? It has been so long since I was the target of jealous conversation."

"I am sure that someone will take offense at how pretty and young you look today.", Harry was laying it on just a bit thick, but his Aunt did look good and he was sincere about that. He also knew how truly horrid most of the other women were from various parties, book clubs and wine tasting events that Petunia had hosted over the years, and his years as waiter and butler at these events.

It must have registered as sincere to Petunia because she smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"I will be home around 4 p.m. Vernon will be eating in the city. It is you and I tonight again." Petunia looked sad and wistful for a moment. She tried to brighten up with a tight smile. " We will make the best of it, won't we Harry?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You will find money on the counter for supper shopping, and lunch in town, please do not stuff yourself on junk fast food."

"Won't, though I do fancy some fish and chips."

"Then stay away from Toddington's- their fish is fried much too oily."

"Yes ma'am."

After Petunia left, alone in the house, Harry took the freedom to roam the house, to fix him a rum and coke, and to go upstairs to look through his Aunt Petunia's dresser drawers. He looked through her knickers and found that her tastes went from very pedestrian cotton grannies, to teeny tiny thong satin panties. He searched further and found what he knew she must have- a large latex phallus. She had it hid deep, in her pajama drawer. He found other sheer and naughty nighties. He could feel himself getting hard. But this was not really what he wanted, was it? He found her laundry hamper, he dumped it, and found the bikini bottoms she wore a couple of days before. He inspected the lining... it had the white dried crust of her cum all the inside. He sniffed them. He dared himself and he licked them too. He tasted her sweet saltiness. He was raging hard. He took her hand lotion off her nightstand and began to masturbate, right there where she and Vernon slept. He imagined her on her knees being face fucked by his boorish uncle. His uncle would slap her and then force her on all fours as he took his chubby cock and shoved it deep into her puss. He imagined her calling him, asking him to come here, to watch, to perhaps let her suck him while Vernon continued to pound her from behind... His cock jerked, jerked very hard, and he came atop her laundry. He continued with another large eruption and another, and as he tried to wipe himself dry with her underwear, it did not seem like he could stop. He stuffed her laundry back in its hamper. He would have to be sure to volunteer for laundry if she did not assign it tomorrow.

Harry finally headed out on foot to the village of Little Whinging. It was like any other small English village, old buildings in the heart of town, with some newer, uglier ones on the outskirts. He passed Stanton's Market. He remembered that it was there that he used to follow Petunia around, carrying her bags and pushing the cart while she shopped. He would buy most of dinner there. He would wait to buy the pasta in another little import shop that Petunia preferred. He believed she went there because it made her feel more cosmopolitan.

Harry was feeling peckish, so of course he headed to Toddington's. He bought a double order of chips with the fish special and a cherry pop. He stood at a counter in the corner, his ear buds in, listening to the Damned, eating while he people-watched both those in shop, and those out on the pavement shopping or going about their business.

He heard an, "Oy!" then a tap on the shoulder. He turned around, it one of Dudley's mates, Clive Evans. He was an alright bloke, kind of went along with the crowd, but never had he been abusive directly to Harry or ever egged Dudley on to torment Harry. He was dark haired with a short cut, like most of the boys in this part of the country. Unlike most boys, Clive was tall and gangly, and had on his signature black leather jacket about two sizes too big for him. It was a hand down from his oldest brother who was killed in Afghanistan. He had a nervous twitch at the corner of his mouth and was self-conscious of it. He would move his hand to his mouth often.

"Hey Potter! Back for the summer, eh?"

Harry pulled out his ear buds., "Oh, Hey Clive! Yeah. So, how's it been?"

"Call me Cee-Live. People know me by my nickname"

"Okay Cee-Live, how's it going?"

"Bloody fucking slow without the D-Dog. The other mates all got jobs or are working for their dads, been kinda dull, y'know?"

"Yeah, I do. Quiet at the house."

"No doubt, without the D-Dog! So, what are you doing in the village? You usually stick close to the house."

"Just bumming around and then shopping for supper.", Harry held up the list from Petunia in his hand. "Aunt Petunia is at Bridge today."

"So is my mum. Hey- did you know that we are distantly related? On me dad's side... second cousins or some such shit. Your mum was Petunia's sister, right?"

"Yeah. an Evans. Hum. Did not think of that! " Harry said genuinely interested in the such an odd connection. "So, are you working, or are you just a bum like me?", Harry asked tentatively. He hoped he didn't sound like bloke desperate for someone to talk to.

"A bit of both. Got me own business on the sly, if you know what I mean..."

"So, it's secret?"

" Nah, just - just discreet. I sell ganja, dude." He said in a low voice.

"Yeah... isn't that dangerous?"

"Not really. Well a little. I just make sure that I know who I am selling to, and I keep off the radar of the local constable."

"Uhm, do you have any?" Harry's heart was racing a little. He had only smoked pot a couple of times; Neville had brought some back to Gryffindor after Christmas last year. In fact, Neville was raising some plants in the greenhouse at Hogwarts. Professor Sprout was okay with it. She said the herb was good for eye pressure and headaches. Harry decided he liked being stoned, but it got them terribly hungry, and annoyed the house elves when they went looking for a midnight snack in the kitchen under his cloak of invisibility. Because of his connection with Dobby, Harry and his friends were not reported. Harry considered this opportunity.

He was bored and hiding in the suburbs, and he was feeling terribly alone. Perhaps a bit of pot would be a fun way to kill some time.

"What- you want to buy some?"

"Uhm, yeah. How much do you got?"

"Why don't we talk elsewhere. You done with your fish and chips?"

"Uhm, pretty much, I guess."

"Do you mind if I grab some of your chips then?"

"No- no, help yourself" Harry offered him the bag. Clive took it and started pulling out the strings of potato and munching them contentedly as he walked away from the table.

"Mmmm, nice amount of salt and vinegar. Let's go. "

Harry grabbed an uneaten piece of fish, wrapping the rest into the paper and tossing it into the rubbish bin. He bit into the fish and followed 'Cee-Live' out of the shop.

Clive and Harry walked a bit with Clive finishing everything in the bag. They ended up at the park near the east end of town. It was quiet, and no one was around. They found a bench and plopped down. Clive pulled out a clear plastic bag filled with gold and green marijuana. Little purple threads ran through the sticky buds. He took out a small bud and crushed it into a small pipe he pulled out of the top of his Doc Martens boot. "Uhm, do you want to sample some? I don't want you thinking I am going to rip you off. You buy from the bag you sample with me. "

"Uhm, sure. just a bit. I don't need much."

"Pretty new eh? Nothing wrong with that."

Clive lit the pipe, pulled a draw and passed it over to Harry. Harry took a good draw. He knew enough to hold it in, and exhale slowly. He choked just a bit, but it did not result in a coughing fit.

"Pretty expansive, eh? Not a bad taste though, huh? It will get you pretty stoned on not much. I would not recommend more than another hit for a newbie." Clive took another hit, then gave the pipe back to Harry. Harry once again took another significant draw off the pipe. He could already feel a numb tingling and floating feeling entering his neck and shoulders and head.

"Nice. so how much is in the bag?"

"This, this is about thirty grams, give or take."

"How much do you want for it?"

"150 quid. Do you got that much, or do we need to go for half?"

"No, I think I got that covered... I stopped at Gringotts... my bank in London before I came home. I cashed in some of my leftover gold for paper money."

"Dude, left over gold? What are you- some kind of gangstah?"

"Something like that. Never mind. 150, right?"

"Yep. "

Harry pulled out three banknotes from several in his wallet and handed 150 pounds to 'Cee-Live', who handed him the bag of weed. "Well playah, enjoy my friend. See me anytime you need some more. Just don't go letting others know where you go it. If you want me to sell to your friends, they buy through you, got it dude?"

"Sure. no problem. "

So, it is just you at home all summer with 'Tune-ya', huh? I wouldn't mind that. She is a pretty fit MILF. I know she's kind of bitch, and your aunt, but I would be hittin' that hard, gee. Real HARD. Mmmm, boy, maybe I ought to come around huh?" Clive laughed. Harry laughed half- heartedly with him, remembering how he had just come all over his Aunt's already worn knickers and bras. He thought he should change the subject before he said something incriminating.

So, what 's up next?"

"Me? I gotta bounce. Go home and pick up some more ganj and head over to Samson's. He gets off work soon and is looking to score. You? I suggest you put that bag away immediately, either in your sock or shorts, and then put your ear buds back on and enjoy the day for a bit before you try to manage your shopping trip. "

Harry quickly shoved the bag into his front pocket, as he was holding onto it in plain sight in his hand, and a woman was approaching them.  
"Do you have a pipe?" Clive asked  
"No... not right now."

"You can find one behind the books in Dudley's room... third shelf."

"Thanks!"

'No, thank you sir, and thank you for your business.", and in a falsetto voice he ended with, "Latah, Playah!"

"See you Cuz! "Harry replied. A goofy grin on his face.

"Ha! I be likin' that one! ", Clive chuckled as he walked back towards downtown.

Harry followed his third cousin now removed's suggestion to sit back and enjoy some music and ride out what was a very strong stoning going on currently. He sat for an hour and then decided to walk around the park a bit then head back to downtown. He checked his watch. He had plenty of time to be home before four.

He stopped at a used book shop and found a muggle book on wizards called "The Hobbit" he thought it would be a lark to read and bought it. He found he was again hungry and thirsty. He stopped at the sweets shop and got a small bowl of berry and chocolate gelato. He chatted the girl at the counter, who seemed receptive to his heavily stoned charms. She gave her telephone number and name on the receipt.

He stopped at Europa," purveyor of fine cuisine imports", and picked up the Italian hand-made vermicelli bagged with a red white and green bow and five times expensive as the pasta found on the shelves at Stanton's.

Harry finally made it to Stanton's Market, still very stoned, but with a high level of management. He found the things on the list along with some fresh basil. He did not get the canned tomatoes but instead bought a couple of pounds of fresh, very ripe Roma tomatoes. He would surprise his Aunt and start dinner early by making a fresh homemade sauce. This is something he was taught by Professor Cuoco in their third year, in Domestic Arts class. He would have to do it without the benefit of his wand or cauldron, but thought he could get by, since he earned high marks in the class, just doing what he had done every day at the Dursleys. He found a fresh Italian sausage at the butcher counter and some fennel, and replaced the chicken that Petunia had on her list.

He made it home at 3:30 with two separate purposes in mind, to start the laundry of unmentionables from the household, and to get started on the slow cook of his sauce.

Petunia came home from Bridge at 4:30 p.m. rather high. Her neighbor, Mrs. Edward VonDunderson, had driven them and she was in not much better shape. She entered, rather loud and giddy to the smell of something wonderfully aromatic cooking, and of Harry in the laundry room transferring the family's knickers to the dryer She had to direct him which of her bras were to be hung dried, and which could go the dryer. She teased him, by holding up her knickers and asking him which ones he liked. Harry turned only five shades of red, and then joined the joking by picking out a pair of granny panties. They both had a good laugh.

Petunia, right there in the laundry room with Harry, pulled her blouse out of her skirt, and undid the bottom two buttons. She reached back with one hand and unclasped her bra, and then shrugged it off her shoulders and pulled it through the bottom of her blouse. She handed it to Harry, and said, " Here nephew, put this in the next wash please." She then reached under full skirt and undid the tiny knickers that tied at the sides, revealing only a bit of upper thigh, and pulled them off. They were very wet, and she placed them directly into Harry's palm. "Oh, and these too, please." There, I feel much comfier. Can I help with dinner, or would you mind if I relaxed and watched the afternoon shows for a bit?"

Harry still stoned, was slow to respond, and did not realize that he was fingering his Aunt's wet panties in his hands. "No, no that would be fine to relax a bit, Auntie, I got this covered."

Petunia looked down at his hands as his thumb and forefinger were rubbing the crotch of her knickers, and responded, "Yes, I can see that." She adjusted her breasts in front of him and tucked in her blouse tighter. Her gum drop nipples were pressing hard against the linen material. She smoothed her skirt, taking time to run her hands over her hips and round rump. Harry gulped, and tried to talk his penis down in his mind.

The teasing continued, through supper, which Harry enjoyed immensely, even though he was not sure if it was cock-teasing or not, but his penis was pretty sure it was. Conversation consisted of Petunia relaying the events and conversations in detail from Bridge. Harry was glad he was stoned and could nod and follow along to the minutia of detail. She asked him what he did for the day and in short and very vague terms told her that he had fish and chips, enjoyed the park for awhile, and then shopped at a bookstore and for supper. Oh, and by the way he ran into Dudley's mate, Clive Evans, he said to say hello, -and that he mentioned that they were related.  
"Oh yes, very distant. Going back to the brothers that were our great, great uncles or something like that. His father is interested in genealogy and heard that my maiden name was Evans. His wife, Eva, yes, Eva Evans! inquired about my relations in bridge and he was able to figure out that we were indeed related. But this is England after all, and not that terribly big, so it is not hard to believe that most folks with the same surname are related in some way, don't you think?" Petunia poured Harry another glass of wine.  
" I could see that. I found out that there is a Potter in this last year's first years that is related to my dad's family on the side of my great grandfather's brother. The boy's name is William. Bit of a tosser though."

Petunia laughed, perhaps a bit too hard at Harry's comment. Harry knew that she thought his dad was a bit of a tosser. He got a bit defensive. The anger welled in him quickly. He did not know how to control it.

"Not all Potters are tossers you know! "He shouted at his Aunt. He stood and threw down his napkin and stormed from the dining area and up the stairs. Petunia was taken aback. She did not know what to say until it was too late, and it came out much harsher than she meant it.

"Damn it, come back here Harry Potter! Come back this instance!" She heard his door slam. It was too late. "Please come back." She said quietly. She drank the rest of her wine in silence, and then quietly cleaned the dishes from the table. She went to bed early with a headache. She did not hear Vernon come in at three in the morning.


	2. Altered Perceptions

It had been one week since Harry had come back to Privet Drive. Harry tossed the ball in the air catching it while he lay atop his bed. He tried reading the paperback he had bought in Little Whinging, but there was too much was on his mind. It was much too quiet at 4 Privet Drive now. With Dudley gone, there was very little noise the house... no loud music blaring, no group of young thug wannabes creating havoc and beating on each other and knocking things about. Even though his Aunt had not said it, he knew that Petunia and Vernon felt it best not to have Harry around Dudley, that it might cause a relapse, a reminder about the Dementor attack. Or worse, another Dementor attack could occur.

Vernon was continuing to leave for work early and come home late due to his new job as Acquisitions Project Manager. No cousin and crew to torment him, and Uncle too tired to really spend time abusing and belittling him, left Harry only with long days of chores, staring at his fit Aunt in her sexy clothes, and staying in his room. No distractions except those in his own head. It wasn't all bad, his custody was much more relaxed, and Hedwig was allowed to come and go, but lately she was gone for days, and did not often come home with any news from Hermione or Ron, or Dumbledore. Oddly, it was his Aunt Petunia who was helping him keep it together. In her own, repressed, odd way, she was actually being nice to him and treating him more like an adult. It was a rollercoaster though, some days she was much less nicer than on others. She seemed to expect things from him that he had no clue what it was.

At almost sixteen, he is bored and going crazy. He was an adrenaline junkie now on the methadone of suburban boredom. This past year he had created an army, he was tortured, flew a thestral to London, was involved in a life or death battle with Death-eaters, and watched his beloved godfather, his only escape from this suburban hellhole die before he could really get to know him. Out in the world, Voldemort was raining hell on wizards, witches and muggles alike, and he could do nothing about it but hide out at the Dursleys. He felt helpless and wholly depressed. He does what he can to feel anything but giving up and dying. Sometimes a bit of pot helped, sometimes it made it worse.

He touches himself and thinks about Cho and Hermione, and even Moaning Myrtle, who he found out could incorporate enough to give a an excellent blow job when she wanted. Of course, when he came, the ejaculate just shot out of her head, and he ended up with a very messy bathroom stall to exit. He decide to focus on Hermione, on the curve of her breasts, the sway of her hips. How he could keep her mouth busy. He kept an eye on his bedroom door as he tossed off. His Aunt Petunia was somewhere in the house and let him alone for an hour after running him ragged all morning with chores and cleaning for some event she was holding next week. She could come knocking at his door at any moment.

A shrill voice resounded, and Harry knew he should not have even thought of her name.

"Harry! Harry Potter come here at once, come to the sewing room! "

Harry huffed in anger and frustration, because he did not even get a chance to finish off. He tucked his long member back into his boxers and quickly buttoned his jeans and scrambled to the sewing room. He could only hope his hardness would go away very soon. With the mood she was in this morning, one wilting glare from his Aunt should do it. He hurried along to the end of the hall.

She was short with him all morning. She was parading the house in a shorts and a halter top, and he tried hard to avoid her as he kept getting hard just watching her. He was embarrassed that she would see him in such a state and be mortified. She seemed to soften at lunch. She gave him a second slice of pie for lunch and even touched his shoulder gently as she did it. He wanted to keep her in a good mood as long as he could.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" it was better to go in meek and mild, to keep her wrath at bay. He knocked on the door jamb as he did so. She had her head down, sitting on the bed, with a needle in her hand. He noticed she had changed to a thinly strapped bright yellow sun dress. The one that had the open front that revealed much of her freckled upper chest. It was also shorter than other skirts she wore, especially when she wore heels. It really showed off her long slender legs. Okay, maybe it was weird that Harry observed so much of his Auntie, but at sixteen, his hormones were off the charts, and anything female made his head turn. He had to face it, even though it was creepy, his Aunt in her sometimes severe way, was ever as bit as pretty as the photos he had of his mum.

Petunia looked up. She leaned over a bit, the clothing on her lap held by her knees. She sat on the day bed, and from Harry's ever taller stance, he had a great view downward, into the blousy opening of her dress that revealed her cleavage. She did not wear a bra, and her ample breasts were brown and freckled. He felt a stirring; an "Engorgio" happening of its own accord. He tried to relax and not think about sex. But all he thought about was more sex. He moved his eyes back down to the floor as she looked up, so that she did not catch him staring at her prominent cleavage and flaunting breasts.

Petunia held up a pair of large dungarees. "Take your pants off and put these on. I must see how much I need to take up the waist. Since your growth spurt, your clothes are just falling off you. My god, don't they feed you at that school?"

"No! I mean, yes the feed us very well at Hogwarts, but no, I really don't want to take my pants off in front of you."

"Nonsense!", Petunia paused and then squinted one eye. "You are wearing underwear, are you? You had better not be going around like some free spirited pervert without underwear! "

"No ma'am, I do have boxer shorts on."

"Then drop your pants nephew, don't get shy on me now, I changed your nappies since you were a babe, and cleaned your bottom for heaven's sakes! Drop your pants now young man, or I will tell your Uncle that you pushed me and called me a filthy name! " Harry was taken aback. This was more like the old Aunt Petunia he knew so well. He wondered what had set her on edge, she seemed a bit nervous. Perhaps she was out of her little blue pills.

Harry remember the last rough cuff across the face from his Uncle's meaty hand, and grimaced. Better to face the Devilina you know than the Satan who comes home for blood. He unbuttoned his jeans and let them drop to the floor, it was easy, as they barely stayed agrip at his hips. He stepped out of them and as he picked them up to fold them over the chair nearby, he heard a gasp from his Aunt.

He stood, nervous. He did not want to look down, but he could feel his cock full and turgid running along the leg of his boxer shorts. These were the only hand me downs from his cousin that he filled out nicely. He finally got the nerve to look at his Aunt. Her mouth was agape, and there was a flush of red across her upper chest and her prominent cheekbones. She was definitely staring at his crotch. She had checked out, unaware that she was in full stare mode, unashamedly viewing and enjoying the view of her nephew's well endowed, well outlined member in his boxer shorts. The lust on her face was evident, and though it made Harry slightly uncomfortable, it made him even more horny. Horny won out and he could feel his member thicken even more at the lustful attention it was receiving.

The enlargement of her nephew's penis seemed to finally snap Petunia out of her daydream stare, and she looked up at Harry. Her face had softened more than he had ever seen it, ever felt it. It brought some water to his eyes and he did not know why.

"You, ahem, have certainly grown into quite a strapping young man, Harry Potter." Petunia held onto something in her hands, and it was like she was wrestling with a decision. She seemed to have made her resolve, and looked up at him again. She held out a pair of black boxer shorts.  
" I was going to order you, but I will just ask. Will you, will you please put these on. I have noticed during laundry that yours are very worn. I, I got you some new ones. Please, try these on right here. Here. now. Please try them on here if you would."

It was a plead, and Harry knew it. His Aunt was desperate to see what his cock looked like. This turned him on, and at the same time a devilish thought came to him that he could milk this for more if he wanted. He let the thought take form. "Okay Auntie. Thank you for, for these... " as he took the boxer briefs.

He pulled his boxers down. He did it slowly, and watched his Aunt as she sat on the edge of the bed in horny anticipation. He looked at her breasts, her nipples were now hard and poking out of the thin sundress material. He stopped before he exposed much more than the base of his cock. Petunia looked at him questioningly.

"You first. I- I want to see those beautiful tits of yours Auntie. Show me your tits and I will let you see and touch my cock."

Petunia, could have turned in a huff, and stormed out. But she held to her spot. A secret thrill ran through her that her nephew was attracted to her body and finally said so. She was incredibly horny. It had been months since her husband had touched her, and she was so wet right now that she felt that she could swoon or have an orgasm if she was even touched. She did not hesitate, and undid a couple of buttons at the back of her dress, thrusting her breasts out, hoping that that it would titillate Harry even further. It seemed to, his cock seemed bigger than before, if possible. She dropped the straps on her dress to her shoulders, then slowly pulled each one down, until her 38 year-old tits were fully exposed to Harry.

She swayed them, and ran her fingers along one nipple pinching it as she licked her lips. She stopped suddenly and looked at Harry. " Finish it. "

Harry continued to slowly pull off his boxer shorts. His full balls were exposed and he continued down, until the shorts reached his knees and then he dropped them and stepped out of them. Petunia gasped again, and unconsciously she began caress her nipples as she took in the full, thick, long measure that was her nephew's cock.

She whispered, "Magnificent! "

Harry's almost twelve inch cock was fully erect and throbbing. His balls were large and full like two small plums in his smooth ball sack. He shaved his balls regularly. He had found out that Cho like it that way and kept it up after they were no longer together.

He gripped his rod and stroked it in front of his aunt. He took off his T shirt, and revealing his abs were cut and formed into a well defined six pack. Quidditch practice had paid off for him.

Harry walked closer to his Aunt, looking at her heaving breasts. She noticed him looking.

"Do you like my tits Harry? Or should they be bigger for you?"

She held both her melons in hands underneath them and said, " _Engorgio! "_

Her nipples grew long in front of Harry; Harry's eyes widened.

"Wait! Come closer!" Petunia commanded. Harry was within inches of his aunt. She grabbed his ass, and before he could do anything, her forefinger was up his anus. He flinched. She held her breast with her other hand and said _"Engorgio!"_ and her breast grew to size 42 E cup. She switched hands and this time grabbed him by the balls and announced _"Engorgio!"_ and her other breast grew to the same size!

Harry pointed a finger at his Auntie's newly endowed breasts and stuttered, " You-you- you're a witch!"

"Half- witch. Not good enough for Hogwarts, one cruel professor said I was just a Squib Savant, but I can do a bit of natural magic. I found out that I can do more if I can touch you. You somehow power my magic. I don't understand it, but it has been that way since you were a babe. So do you like my tits more now?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I thought you had a great body before Auntie."

"Really? well, I will take that as a compliment. I wonder now if I am a muse for some of those nasty tissues coming from your room." Harry nodded. This seemed to please Petunia.  
"Now, you promised me that I could touch your cock, will you hold true to that?"

"Yes, please touch my cock. however you want."

Petunia knew when she had a moment to tease, and began running her well manicured and smoothly painted fingernails along the length of the underside of Harry's enormous cock. She brought her mouth closer, closer to his well cut mushroom head. She stroked the underside with her thumb as she gripped it in her hand. " I bet you would love for me to suck this fucking huge cock of yours, wouldn't you, nephew?"

"Uhm, yes, well, yes I would . I would love to see you suck my cock Petunia."

"Well, perhaps, but I think I have another chore for you nephew."

"Yes, Auntie?"  
" Get on your knees. Face me. " Petunia inched back her skirt. She rolled onto her lower back and lifted her legs. "Take off my panties. I want to show you my pussy."

Harry eagerly complied; this was one chore that he did not mind doing for his Aunt. He pulled off his Auntie's tiny brief yellow latex panties. He did not know that such a severe woman could have such a kink. He notice the full pouty dangling lips of Petunia's cunt. Dudley's huge baby head must have done a number on her. She was well shaved except for a small pubic patch at the top of her vulva. Harry gulped. It was a lightning bolt.

"Do you like that? I was inspired the other day as I took my bath..."

"But what about Uncle Vernon, I don't think he would have like that much..."

"Your Uncle Vernon has not seen me naked in months, much less been near my pussy... come closer, let me show you my pussy..." Petunia spread her legs and leaned back on the bed. Her fingers spread her lips, showing the wet and glistening opening to her cunt, She pulled back on the top of her puss to show off her pink and swollen clitoris. "Do you like that Harry? I think so, your cock seems to agree. My god, how much bigger will it get?" "Now is time for your chore Harry."

"Yes Auntie?"

"Come eat my pussy. I want you to kiss, and lick, and suck my cunt nephew. Now!"

Harry complied, on his knees he moved over to the bed and began to kiss and suck and lick his way from his Aunt's knees to her inner thighs. He roughly pulled her onto her back and spread her legs and she seem to enjoy that as she let out an audible moan. Harry made it to Petunia's pussy and began sucking and licking his Aunt's wet and wanton cunt. Petunia was very loud and verbal in her moans and her directions, urging Harry on to eat her pussy, to suck her cunt, to lick her pussy juice , to do pretty much all the things he was carrying on.

Hermione had taught him several tricks, so had Professor Trelawney, so he did great service for his Aunt. She came once, then after some coaxing from his fingers in her cunt and his tongue swirling around Petunia's very needy clit, she came hard and loudly, since there was no one around to hear but them.

Petunia was wild eyed and panting when she fell to her knees in front of Harry and began sucking his cock with abandon. She sucked his member expertly, running her teeth along his underside, sucking and biting gently his balls, her finger went back into his asshole as she swallowed the length of his cock down her throat and brought her lips to his stomach to touch. She held up her hands in surrender and Harry knew to take over. He now fucked her mouth savagely, controlling how long his cock was down her throat, make her gag has he forced his cock to go where he wanted it to and how hard he wanted it to feel. He slapped his large cock, now a seeming fourteen inches long at full erection across his Aunt's face. He grabbed the back of her head and continued to fuck her mouth until he could feel a strong pull and welling in his balls. He felt the bulge of cum erupt from the base of his cock through all twelve inches of shaft and into the waiting mouth of his aunt. He came hard and long, and Petunia choked with the continual eruption of jism. It dripped out of the corner of her mouth, and Harry pulled out and let the rest of it spurt down her slim and long neck and onto her large breasts

Petunia swallowed with a large gulp and then gasped for air. Petunia smacked her lips and licked them, relishing the taste of his sweet tangy cum. One fantasy had come true. She wiped the cum from the corners of her mouth and went back to giving attention to Harry's mighty meat-sword. She licked the cum off the shaft and sucked it from its dripping head. He was quite hard. Petunia got up and finished unbuttoning her dress and let it fall to the ground. She swayed her hips, and grabbed Harry by his still hard cock.

She sucked him once more , then grabbed both hands around his cock and whispered, _"Engorgio flagrante!"_

Harry's cock swelled, and grew to a great 16 inches long, with the girth of a paper roll tube. His balls swelled to the size of small apples. It was a bit painful and he grimaced in surprise.

Petunia kneeled on the bed, her ass swaying seductively in front of Harry. "Fuck me Harry, fuck me like the slut I am!"

Harry gripped his Aunt's ass roughly on its well rounded sides and plunged his magically huge member deep into his screaming Aunt. He was rough and savage, and piston-fucked her like a madman, letting a lot of his welled up aggression and hate come through as he fucked his Aunt with no remorse, no regret, and as if she were his slave, his property to do with as he wished. Petunia endured and enjoyed it. She felt the anger, but she was caught up in his lust and her own and wanted to feel something, anything after so long. He pounded Petunia with impunity, making her large breasts shake at every long, hard, punitive thrust. It went on for many minutes.

Harry came again and his aunt came twice and then Harry took his hand roughly into his Aunt's gaping cunt and made her hold his cock. "Say it. Say it damn it!"

 _"Engorgio"_ , she sighed as she gripped his cock, his hand deep into her hot box. Harry's cock swelled to the size she envisioned again, now as wide around as his wrist, and eighteen inches long. Petunia knew where this was going, and braced for it. Well, she tried to relax for it, as Harry took his fantastic meat rod and began to shove it with hard force up the asshole of his Aunt. She screamed and continued to scream into two more orgasms as her nephew sodomized her for over an hour. He finally came and his two orange sized balls filled her ass with cum and he continued to pump it over her body and face until there was no part of her not drenched by the bukake blowout of Harry's magically enhanced cock and balls.

Dinner that night was pizza takeaway. Petunia hummed as Harry set the table. She had prepared a fresh salad, so Vernon was not so miffed at the lack of culinary effort his housewife had failed to properly display that night. She was dressed impeccably in a light cotton blouse and slacks. Her hair was done up in a bun after having to shower for a half hour to remove every trace of her nephew from off her outer body. She wore a panty liner as she still wanted to feel the cum drip slowly from her aching asshole.

"So why the takeaway?" Vernon asked gruffly. Harry said nothing but ate quietly as expected and looked down only at his plate, unless addressed by his uncle.

"I was busy sewing, and time got away from me. "

"Sewing what? "

"I was altering old clothes for that worthless nephew of ours."

"You mean worthless nephew of YOURS. He is blood on your side, not mine!' He said as he shook a forkful of sausage pizza at Harry. Harry flinched, but said nothing.

"Okay. MY nephew. It took all day.. I want the clothes to at least stay up, not make him look like one those thugs from America."

"Do you appreciate that boy, do you? Your Aunt spent her day to make sure you are adequately dressed!" Vernon practically screamed it.

Harry looked up. " Yes sir. I do. I do appreciate my Aunt and all she does for me. What both of you do for me ." He said the last bit more quietly as he dropped his eyes and only looked down at his plate. "Thank you."

Vernon was taken aback. He expected some kind of surly smart aleck comment. He flustered and blustered, " Yeah? well you damned well ought to appreciate it... " He growled some more and went back to eating his food like a barbarian in from a pillage.

"Harry, not tomorrow- I am tired- but Friday, we will do some more alterations. Bright and early after your morning chores."

Harry looked up, his eyes bright as they made contact with his Aunt's. "Yes ma'am. thank you." he saw a slight naughty smile come to his Aunt's pursed lips.


	3. Remove your fingers

Petunia was having a hard time waiting for Friday to arrive, even as sore as her asshole and pussy were. She could only think of her nephew's cock inside her, the savage beast he was as he fucked her silly to several orgasms. She began to tease him that next day, as he did chores. She made him clean the bathroom while she took a shower, and she made sure the curtain was open enough for him to see inside as she slowly lathered her large tits with soap, and as she bent over and ran her fingers in and out of her cunt and asshole as she washed herself. She purposely stepped out nude onto the tile floor as Harry was on his hands and knees scrubbing and pointed out places he missed as she made watery and soapy foot prints across the floor to the towel rack. She shaved her legs while nude, in front of him, her leg atop the toilet, as she bent over and ran her razor over her well oiled gams. Harry was cleaning around the toilet at the time, and watched him squirm and tug at his hardening cock, trying to find a a comfortable placement for his thickening prick, now binding in his shorts and pants. She ran her fingers into her pussy, pulling on her full and dangling labia and then ran her fingers around his nose and mouth, making sure her cum was spread on his wanton smirk and the he could smell the musk of her puss.

She made Harry choose the panties she would wear for the day. And had him watch as she put them on, bending over dramatically as she slowly brought the thong panties up over her well rounded hips and she spent a luxurious amount of time adjusting the thong that ran up bum. She pulled to make it tight against her pus, the definite camel toes outline in place for Harry to view. She chose to lay on the couch in the living room in just her panties while he vaccumed the floor. She rubbed herself and masturbated with Harry's own wand. Vernon had made him give it up the moment he stepped into the house for the summer. She had the combination to the safe he kept it in, and pulled it out just for this purpose. She felt it vibrate and had some small electrical shocks that caused her to orgasm as she she thrust it inside her wet snatch. Harry stopped vacuuming to watch, to stroke himself as he could take the teasing no longer. She allowed him to masturbate until it looked like he would come and made him stop with an angry string of curse words. She wanted his balls as blue as possible for the following day.

She decided she needed to go grocery shopping. She made Harry sit and watch as she dressed and got ready. She chose a pair of tight Capri pants that accented her ass and legs, and an open back blouse all the rage the summer before. The material was thin and her nipples were extremely evident as she wore only a half bra to cup and bring more cleavage to view as she left more buttons that normal undone. She was feeling extremely attractive, but to be sure, she undid her slacks, and snaked her fingers into her wet snatch and made Harry suck her fingers as she performed an Engorgio spell to "top off the girls".

They would have to shop elsewhere, She chose Reading, as she knew very few people there. She made Harry wear the best clothes he had, and she felt a pang of shame that his best still left him looking like just better than a street thug. She had a glass of wine while dressing, and felt very naughty and sexy. She wore a deep shade of red lipstick that she had been dying to try, but knew Vernon would not approve. She put on sunglasses and together She and Harry left for the farmer's market in Reading.

She allowed Harry to sit in the front of the Honda, and made sure to undo a couple of more buttons to give him a more than adequate view of her bosom. She teased him occasionally by running her hand down his leg, to caress and grip his long hard cock bound to his inner thigh by his new tighter boxer briefs.

Harry was beside himself. He thoroughly enjoyed the peek shows and flagrant cock teasing that his Aunt performed for him, but his cock's constant state of agitation left his ball sac in a painful state. He had heard of the term, "blue balls", and now thoroughly understood the meaning of the phrase. He wanted to attack his Aunt, to fuck the living hell out of this cock teasing bitch. He of course knew this was base behavior, and although she might deserve it, he maintained the grace of remaining the ever patient nephew.

They shopped for the next few days of lunch and supper, and then Petunia surprised Harry by buying them lunch as a small sidewalk cafe. They sat in the shade and enjoyed the warmth of the day. Petunia was giddy. She noticed how often the men were noticing her, and she was a bit naughty and leaned and bent over more times than she needed to give them a view of her ass and tits. Her nipples were hard and poking through the thin blouse and she did not care. She took in the lustful attention of the men she passed, and had mini orgasms at the thought of their wanting to touch her and put their filthy cocks inside her. Harry was quiet and attentive and that added to her feeling of being wanted. She had two glasses of wine with lunch, and allowed Harry a strong Shandy. She probably should not be driving, but the world was her oyster, and she knew it was fleeting. Soon it was home to making dinner and Vernon.

After lunch, she knew it was time to head back to their little village and to the their row of suburban bliss. Petunia felt a bit of ennui. Then a good looking older gentleman passed by. He noticed Petunia, and slowed to a stop. He had dashing pepper gray hair and a strong jaw with steely blue eyes. He knew he was handsome and it showed in his clothing, and his manner. He was bold, and stopped in front of Petunia to get her attention. " Excuse me, I must say I find you incredibly attractive, would you have an afternoon drink with me in the pub down the street?"

"No, thank you, " Petunia blushed slightly. She could tell his eyes were on her breasts, and she leaned forward to give the man a better view, jiggling them slightly. "I am with my young man, and we must be heading off back to the city."

The man leaned in closer, and whispered in her ear, "Then he is truly a lucky young man... I hope he services you well." Petunia, whispered back, emboldened, " Oh, yes! He does. He has a magical cock."

The man smiled, a knowing and gracious smile, and ran his hand down her arm. "My loss, that is for sure, my sweet lady." He left, knowing it would have been worth the pursuit.

Harry's mouth was agape, he had overheard the entire conversation. Petunia was now incredibly horny, and only knew of one release at this point. She ordered Harry to the car and drove to the country, and pulled over on a desolate roadside amid country fences and cows. No one was nearby.

"Undo your pants, Harry!" She pulled out his long and stiff cock, and began to stroke it hard. It took very little time, and she leaned over, her blouse completely undone, and began sucking his thick and long dick. Harry played with her tits, pulling on her nipples, and caressing her large fleshy globes.

She continued and did not stop until Harry erupted with a huge orgasm. She swallowed hard and continued to lick and suck his cock until all his dripping cum was gone.

it was all she could do not to fuck the boy right there on the side of the road. But she knew she did not have time, and she had all day tomorrow to satisfy her craven needs. She fixed her blouse, and fixed her lipstick in the rearview mirror, ignoring the blissful smirk on Harry's face. He lay back, looking very much like the cat who ate the canary, although it was the bitch who ate the cock.

They drove back in silence, listening to popular music from the 1980's, Boy George and the Romantics. She hummed along, remembering the tunes as a teen girl, and daydreaming of what it would have been like to have an afternoon tryst with the Pepper Gray Man.

She came home, changed her clothes, and returned to her role as housewife. She had Harry set the table early and allowed him to go to his room. She prepared dinner from the fresh vegetables and the chops she purchased at the Reading open air market. Vernon would soon be home. She went to freshen her make up in her room, and realized she and not reversed the spell that had swelled her tits to a much larger size. Vernon would surely notice. She heard him on the sidewalk, whistling a tune as he strolled back from the train station. Petunia panicked and ran to Harry's room, unbuttoning her blouse as she ran. She burst into Harry's room looking like a disheveled madwoman.

"Quick hold me!" Harry did not seem to understand. "come hold me by my hips!"

Harry complied, grabbing his Aunt at her waist. Petunia held both her breasts in her hands, and announced, " _Reducio originale_ ". Nothing happened. She repeated it. " _Reducio_ _originale."_ Again nothing happened. She knew it was because she was in a panic, but time was short. She could hear Vernon two houses down. "Harry, touch me more intimately".

Harry, flustered, dropped to his knees and reached up her skirt and ran his fingers under her panties and into her snatch. Bless the boy. No bones about it with this one. She held her breasts, announced " _Reducio originale!_ " and this time it worked, her breasts returned to their original size. She looked down at Harry and in an annoyed tone said, "Get your fingers out of my cunt, please." Harry withdrew them, and she buttoned her blouse, tucked it back into her skirt, smoothed her hair, and headed downstairs to greet Vernon at the door as expected.


	4. Midnight Snack

That night, Hedwig came pecking at Harry's bedroom window. She was flustered and screeched at him as he sauntered to the window to let her in. She flew in, and hopped on his bed, and screeched again.

"Shhh! Hedwig, the Dursleys may let you roam, but they will be pissed if you wake them up in the middle of the night! " Harry admonished in hushed tone. "Here girl, have some food." He pulled out her favorite treat, dried mouse and grain. She pecked at the food and then at Harry's hand, and then lifted her leg. She a had a note attached. Harry removed it, and Hedwig went back to eating her treat.

The note was from Hermione. It was long, in her flowing hand, and Harry turned on his bedroom light to read it. Down the hall, he could hear a muffled argument between Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. It happened often since he had come home for the summer 8 days ago. He heard the door slam, and Petunia in the hall sobbing. He wanted to go out and see if she was alright, but the last time he had stuck his head out his door, she had hissed at him to mind his own business. He decided it best to just stay put and quiet.

He went back to Hermione's letter. It was the usual stuff about what she had been reading for the summer and some of the news she had read recently in the Daily Prophet. Then it took a personal turn:

 ** _It has been lonely here Harry. No suitable young men here :( No one with backbone and humor and a deft hand like you or Ron). I miss those few times we were able to get away and share some "special moments". I miss your tongue in my sex, and your big member in my mouth. I think it was a mistake to save myself... I keep thing about what it would be like to have your huge cock filling my tight little cunny. I am getting so wet just writing this!_**

 ** _You know I have waffled between you and Ron, and that it has been a bit selfish... my ultimate fantasy is to share myself with both of you together... could you ménage that? :)- When we see each other again, perhaps we will have a chance to "tri" that out! :) Well I guess I will just have to end this now that I have worked myself up, and I know that Hedwig is getting impatient, She has been screeching at Crookshanks to stay away from her while I have been writing. It is getting annoying and will wake my parents soon._**

 ** _I will end this with a big wet kiss from my '"other lips" and go toss off once Hedwig leaves._**

 ** _Hugs and kisses,_**

 ** _Hermione._**

Harry sniffed the stain at the bottom of the letter, it smelled like Hermione's perfume and her hot little box. He dared to touch his tongue to the paper, and Hermione's voice rang out of nowhere " OH, Harry, you Naughty Boy!" followed by her signature giggle. Leave it up to Hermione to enchant a note, much less leave the musk of her sex upon it. Hermione's voice ringing out startled Harry, so he listened to see if Petunia had heard it. He could hear Vernon snoring like a great grizzly bear so he was not worried about him waking. No stirring. Harry grinned, and wished it was Fall and he was back at Hogwarts with his friends. He put the letter away in his trunk with his other personal papers. He sighed. It was going to be a long summer, but at least the events of the last two days seemed promising. Aunt Petunia, he found out, had a hot body, and was pretty kinky. He could not believe that she let him take her anally. He enjoyed her moans and screams, but it scared him a little. He seemed to like it a bit too much. Especially the dominance and humiliation. Shut up, he told himself, a guy was supposed to like sex, and how many porn vids were out on the internet about a MILF for an Aunt giving it up to her naughty nephew. He wanted to be the naughty nephew. Screw that abusive oaf, Vernon. He would love to rub his nose in the fact that he was shagging his wife in his own house.

Life was short; the prophesy said that only one could live, and against such an evil bastard like Voldie, his odds were way less than fifty-fifty. Might as well live it up while he can. If he was going to have to hide out here all summer, then he was going to make the best of it.

He turned off his light and lay in bed. He thought about the chops Petunia had prepared that night. One thing could be said, Petunia might be a bitch, but she could really cook. He was hungry, and decided he would sneak down for a leftover chop, and perhaps a good swig of the wine in the fridge side door. He could share with Hedwig who was sleeping on her perch if she were to awake.

He padded quietly down the stairs... He assumed that Petunia, would be in Dudley's room... she often took solace there when they were fighting. She was missing her "Duddikins"... "ugh, barf! what a tosser!" thought Harry. There were times when he felt sorry for his cousin, but they were very far and few in between all the annoyance and anger he felt towards his over entitled, egomaniacal relative and the continual abuse he had hammered upon Harry over the years.

He padded quietly into the kitchen. The light over the sink was on, and Aunt Petunia sat at the table. She was smoking a cigarette, which did not surprise Harry. He had caught her several times sneaking one outside. It surprised him to see her smoking one in her pristine domain, the kitchen. She had a bottle of wine on the table. She was wearing a pink sheer baby doll nightie, and her black spiked heels. "Grab a glass, Harry, cuh-come join me. " Harry noticed an empty wine bottle in the sink. He knew she was probably at least very tipsy. He sat down with the glass, and Petunia sloppily poured him a half glass. She stood and raised her glass. "To opportunities, Harry, to opportunities." Harry raised his glass and took a good swig. It was much more sour than Butterbeer, but he did not grimace, and took another sip. Harry stared without apology at his Aunt, drinking every part of her in. She had really dolled herself up. Harry had never seen her this attractive, even earlier that day, she had been conservative in her make-up and hairstyle. Her hair was down to her shoulders, not in a bun or hair-sprayed to death in a old housewife style. This one was downright...slutty. He liked it. She wore the same red lipstick he still had smeared on his cock, but she had on eyeliner, and thicker eyelashes, and a rouge to her cheeks. Her eyelids were brushed with a light frosted pink shadow. Her tits looked good in the sheer fabric of the nightie gown she had cinched up and tied underneath them. Her dark brown gum drop nipples rode high atop her full breasts, with small puckered areolas. The curve of her slender waist and tiny tummy lead his eye to the tiny sheer panties. She had shaved the lightning bolt completely off. She was bare as a new born babe. She sat back down sideways in her chair, with her back leaning at the table. She crossed her long legs slowly. She was aware of Harry's attention, and even thought she was upset, she could feel the wetness growing between her thighs.

So, that was what the row was about, thought Harry, Petunia was looking to get some and Vernon was "too tired" to give it up. Harry thought Vernon was a fool. He had taken this woman for granted for well too many years... Harry had seen it all the time he had grown up in the house... even though she was a domineering bitch, She always treated Vernon like the King of the Castle. She looked amazing. How could you refuse to fuck some one that willing and that hot?

Petunia took another long drink, and another drag on the cigarette, then put it out slowly on a saucer, as she blew a stream of exhaled smoke out of the side of her mouth. "Some piece of ass, I turned out to be, hmm,? Can't even get my husband to touch me."

She looked at Harry, she pointed her finger in a swaying manner at him, "An' it's yer fault. You made me feel attractive. Like I was a young girl. Like men wanted to be with me."

"They do. You turned heads today Auntie. Men wanted to be with you. Remember the bloke with the gray hair? If he could, he would have taken you right there on the pavement. I would have too! My uncle is a fool who has forgotten what he has."

Tears come to Petunia's eyes. One falls down her cheek, Harry reaches up and gently brushes it away. His fingers caress the side of his Aunt's face. "Please don't cry. I don't want you sad. You are wrong."

"Why am I wrong?" Petunia asks, wiping away more tears with her pinky fingers. Her rings are off both her hands.

"Because, Auntie, you are a fine piece of ass." She looks at the smirk on Harry's face, and she begins to giggle, and Harry laughs as well. Harry raises his glass, and says, "To Petunia, a fine shag in any country!"

Petunia, raises her glass and giggles and takes another drink. Then she raises her glass to Harry, "To my nephew, with the magical cock, god bless us all!"

They clink their glasses together. Petunia, stands, a bit wobbly, and walks behind Harry. She leans over him, and kisses him on the cheek. She then kisses him in the ear, and then whispers, "How would you like to fuck me- Here, in my kitchen?" Harry stands, and Petunia French-kisses him. She sidles behind him, and runs her hands around to his bare chest, and runs her hands slowly down his muscular build. Her fingers feel like magic. He feels her breasts pressing against his back. Petunia caresses his ass, grabbing each tight muscular glute. She reaches his pajama pants, and unties them. His Aunt slowly pulls the waist wider and allows them to drop to his feet. Harry reaches back and caresses her hips and thighs. His fingers run down her taut tummy to her vulva. Petunia turns and reaches further down and by touch finds his swelling member. She grabs onto its thick base and grips her hand around its long shaft. She begins to stroke his cock, running her fingernails underneath his glans, and gently pulling and rubbing his balls with her other hand as she continues to stroke his growing rod.

Petunia kisses the side of Harry's face and he turns his head so that their lips and tongues can meet, as she continues to caress and stroke Harry to full hardness. It does not take long for that to happen, Harry is excited, and he wants to take his Aunt in the worst way, despite the blow job, his balls were aching as all he could think about since their arrival home was that he wanted to be inside his Aunt, making her moan and scream his name.

Harry turns and grips Petunia' sheer panties. He pulls them down roughly as he steps out of his own pants. Petunia gives out a pleased moan. Harry runs his fingers down her bare pussy, and insinuates his fingers into its wet folds. He rubs her clit a bit roughly, and Petunia gasps. Harry turns her around, and it is his turn to run his fingers down her chest. He grabs and palms her breasts, feeling their fullness. He pinches her nipples, pulling them harder and longer. Petunia is sighing in pleasure at his touch. Harry grabs the wrists of his Aunt and pulls them back behind her . He holds onto each of her arms and she can feel his large thick cock at her buttocks. He slides his hardness underneath her, so that the top of his long shaft is rubbing against her labia. She can feel the rub of his large head against her clit. Pushing on it. He pulls her arms further back, causing her back to arch, her breasts pulled forward, his hardness continuing to rub into the folds of her pouty cunt lips. She is wet, and she can feel her puss drip onto the shaft of Harry's hard as steel member. Harry pushes Petunia to the dining table, letting go of her arms. Petunia places her hands flat on its surface and bends over. She spreads her legs to give Harry better access to her sex and ass. Her heels push up her calves and make her ass cheeks tighter. She feels very sexy right now. Harry murmurs his appreciation of the view, and she can feel her pussy juices drip down her inner thigh.

"Mmmm, you look good Auntie... so...fuckable." Harry states in a low voice. He runs his hands over her taut calves, and up her thighs, and then around her ass cheeks where they set roundly atop her lovely legs. He slaps her ass with a firm strike and Petunia moans. " Yes, very fuckable," Harry agrees to himself. He runs his fingers into her cunt, and finds the entrance to her hot, wet love box. He pushes his fingers inside her and strokes her a bit, then pulls them out. She turns her head and can see him licking his fingers. " Your cunt tastes good, Auntie, I wonder if your ass does too?" He bends over and begins to lick her rectum, his tongue swirls around her tight pink anus. Petunia moans her approval. Harry darts his tongue inside her sphincter, then tongues her rim again, and sucks and bites on the crevice of her beautiful ass. The lust is welling inside both of them, but Petunia has reached her limit and begs for Harry to put his cock inside her. Instead Harry place three fingers in her ass as he continues to rub cock on the outside of her wanton puss. Petunia moans as his continual touch is making every nerve in her body sensitive. His touch makes her lips quiver and her cunt contract uncontrollably.

"Please, please fuck me... I want your cock inside of me! " Petunia urges.

Harry grips his cock, and nestles it between Petunia's ass cheeks and begins to rub the large cut mushroom head of his cock from her lower back down along her anus, taint and into the lips of her wet sex, and back up again, He does this several times, and Petunia continues to urges him to put it inside her. She is impatient to feel his thick meat rod back inside her. She does not care where, as long as she can feel him pushing his hard, long thick cock deep, deeper inside her. She bends further to the table, pushing her ass further out, offering herself up to her nephew. She loves to feel wanted, to feel the lust of another wanting her body, wanting to touch her insides. She wants to be filled with his cock.

Harry continues to tease her some more, just placing the head of his cock at her anus and pushing enough to spread the opening of her rectum but not placing his head fully inside. She moans and pushes against him, trying to bring his cock further inside her. Harry is relishing the domination, he enjoys the desperation of his Aunt wanting his dick. But he finally acquiesces and moves is cock down and into her wet and wanting cunt lips. He grips both sides of her hips with force, and directs his incredibly hard cock into the wet velvet fleshy folds of her pussy until he finds the opening and he pushes with force the full length and girth of his hardness slowly into her until she can feel his full balls touching her vulva. Petunia feels a flood of electricity through her spine as Harry begins to push and pull his huge rod inside her. She stifles a load moan, even without being magically enhanced, Harry's dick is the biggest she had ever dealt with- Vernon's penis though having a good thickness to it, was about half the size of Harry's cock. Vernon has a penis. Harry has a cock. She smiles at that . She has a cock to play with this summer. It will be a good summer. She urges him to fuck her harder. Harry pushes her face down to the table and holds her neck roughly as he begins to shake her body with his full, long hard strokes.


	5. black snake moan

Morning came much too soon for both Petunia and Harry. Harry was alone in his room. Early that morning, after he and Petunia were done shagging in the kitchen and atop the dining table, Harry drug himself back to his room. Hedwig was awake and demanded to be let out, screeching impatiently as soon as he came back to his room. It was as if she disapproved of his night time shenanigans and did not want to keep his sordid company. That was Harry's thoughts anyway; he was feeling slightly guilty as he crawled into bed. Two hours later the rap at the door was his Uncle, telling him to get up and get the newspaper, and to get the coffee going. Since he and Petunia were fighting, Harry knew Vernon would not dare knock on Dudley's door and ask when breakfast would be served...he would rely on Harry to fry his bacon and eggs, and to butter his toast and to make sure there were at least two jams on the table. Vernon would take his shower and groom, and would come down ready to leave for the railway station as soon as his second cup of coffee was done.

Harry yawned and stretched. Merlin's beard 4:30 a.m. was a gods forsaken time in the morning! Scratch morning, this was still _night._ It almost was not worth the staying up to shag his aunt. He stretched his arms over his head and smiled. Scratch _that_ -it certainly was worth it. He had gotten more…trim? Is that the word he had heard in the Quidditch locker room? Yes he was pretty sure, yeah, trim. Anyway he had had more real sex in the last few days than he had all of all last year. Lots of oral, but he only got to fuck Cho once and Professor Trelawney once and Hermione was saving herself. Hogwarts women seemed to prefer head.

He pulled on a baggy t-shirt, his favorite muggle band, The Stranglers. Harry slapped his large bare feet on the bare wood steps of the stairwell in a zombie like fashion, as he plodded his way down the hall, past his former bedroom, the cupboard closet, and back to the swinging door to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Petunia at the stove, already frying eggs. She was still in her baby doll nightie as much as he could see under the thin blue house-coat. Her high heels were gone, replaced with fur strapped open flat soled sandals.

"Oh, Good morning Aunt Petunia, I-I expected you to still be sleeping. How are you?"

"Well, if you must know, my cunt is sensitive, and still dripping your cum into my knickers, so very well, thank you."

Harry could not tell from her matter of fact tone whether she was genuinely miffed, or having a piss at his expense. He decided to leave it alone with an, "Oh."

He pulled out the breakfast plates and coffee mugs and automatically went to set the table. He viewed the table. Petunia had not wiped it after their orgy for two on it earlier. It was quite the mess of smears and stains even a couple of small puddles. He quickly placed the breakfast ware on the adjacent counter, and went back to the sink cabinet for cleaner and paper wipes.

He quickly scrubbed the table top to a shine. He thought he heard his aunt snigger. He set the table placing the silverware as had been thoroughly ingrained into him, and once in awhile beaten into him. He always took a second and third sweep over the table to make sure it was set properly. Aunt Petunia inspected his work. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "You set four places. Remember, Duddikins is not here."

That was all she said. No terse annoyed tone, no denigrating names. Harry mumbled his apologies and removed the setting where Dudley normally sat.

Harry looked down and saw a cigarette butt resting near a table leg; he quickly picked it from the floor and pocketed it. He thought to himself, either Petunia was very preoccupied or she was just daring to be caught. He hoped not the latter; Vernon was big enough, strong enough, and temperamental enough to do extensive damage to both of them. There were other ways to get revenge with less risk for bodily harm.

"Come get your breakfast. You will have to attend; I want to eat my breakfast with Vernon." Petunia seemed to be in an all business mood, so Harry complied. He almost inhaled his eggs and bacon and quickly gulped his hot coffee and used the toast to dab his burned tongue. He wiped up his mouth with the back of his hand and used his napkin to wipe the crumbs on the table into his plate. He poured a cup of coffee and placed the cream and two sugars that Petunia preferred. He did not stir, she preferred to do that. He then obediently brought the steaming cup to Petunia who had sat down at her usual place for breakfast.

She gently grabbed his hand as he placed the cup before her.

"After you do the breakfast dishes, we will work on your clothes. We need to have proof of my efforts that we said we accomplished two days ago." She let go of his hand. Harry could see the wheels spinning in her head.

Harry nodded and returned to the kitchen. It was time to start Vernon's breakfast; He could hear him plodding upstairs in their bedroom. Harry had this down to a well learned science, He was placing the hot eggs and bacon on their plates, the toast had just popped up when Vernon plunked heavily down the stairs and appeared tentative through the door. Petunia was smiling at the table, and a look of tentative relief washed over his face. He scowled at Harry and headed for the table. "Where is my paper? He bellowed back at Harry.

"Right here, dear. " Petunia said softly as she handed the morning newspaper neatly folded to Vernon.

Harry was cautiously behind Vernon, holding the hot breakfast plates , as Vernon pulled out his chair, already gazing at the front page headlines. Harry looked down and spied something that horrified him. Smack dab in the middle of the seat was a significant glob of his spooge. He watched as Vernon plopped his overly large lard ass into the seat. He waited for a reaction. He waited longer. Perhaps it would take some time for it to get to his skin. He waited a bit longer, placing the plates before the Dursleys. No reaction came. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and giggled inside.

"What are you gawking at boy?" Vernon sneered. "Go make some more fresh toast." Vernon loved his toast and jam; Harry would take the bet if offered that his uncle could easily put away a full loaf of toast and jam in one sitting if he were so inclined. Harry took his command as his out to move back into the kitchen. It was taking all Harry could muster to keep from laughing out loud. He bit his knuckle with his back turned to his aunt and uncle to try to keep from laughing but all it did was make him choke and sputter and cough out loud. He quickly filled bread into the four slice toaster. He could feel the laughter getting away from him, so he excused himself to the bathroom. With the water running in the sink and him laughing hysterically into a towel, He was able to regain his composure. He flushed the toilet for effect, washed his hands, practiced a humble expression in the sink mirror, and returned to the kitchen just as the toast popped up. He over-buttered the toast, cut it into triangles and placed them carefully on a plate and set them between his aunt and uncle.

Petunia and Vernon faced each other at the table, but there was no real conversation going on. Petunia nibbled on a piece of toast while Vernon buried his head into the newspaper, occasionally reciting or commenting on some piece of news he found interesting. Petunia would reply with an "Oh My!" or "Is that right?", or "How interesting!" or "How odd!". In the fifteen years and ten months that Harry had witnessed these two interact at breakfast, this is how it was. He never knew what Petunia's take on news, politics, or religion, and until recently, sex. She was merely a punctuation or an echo of Vernon.

Today he looked across at her and saw that is was merely an act. The look in her eyes was one of determination and defiance, yet her mouth continued to echo the platitudes that Vernon so desperately wanted to hear, especially the morning after a row. Harry sensed a danger in Petunia. One that made the scar on his forehead throb just a tinge.

Harry was already done with the dishes and waiting. Not just waiting for Vernon to finish his coffee, but for him to get up, and to put on his suit coat. It was finally time for Vernon to leave, and he rose from his chair. The Spooge stain was significant and still slightly "spoogy", not just a big wet mark on his incredibly large ass. Harry sniggered and actually had to fake like he had to find some cleaner under the sink as Vernon walked by, to keep from laughing in his face. Petunia did not notice it, or she might have made Vernon change. Just a tiny bit of karma working its way round, Harry thought, a big grin on his face.

Dishes finished, Harry met Petunia in the sewing room. He tried on the denim trousers, and Petunia realized how large her Dudley had become in the last two years. She would have to rip the whole center back seam and take in five inches of waist to get the pants to stay up. She knew it was insanity to try. They would have to go with a new plan. She would have to go slumming. She would take her nephew to a second hand store and buy him similar clothes in his size. Reading was her choice again. There were many charity thrift stores in the area around Reading.

"Change of plans, Harry, we are going to Reading to find you some clothes. We will have to get a few used to satisfy our lies to your Uncle."

Harry nodded. He had enough in his wallet to buy all the new clothes he needed, but he kept up the facade of the Dursleys "providing" for him. He did not care about this much at all, he was just hoping that he and Petunia would have a chance to have more sex. She did not disappoint him.

" Harry, we have a few hours before we will take the rail to Reading. I think that you and I should take a nap. I am certainly tired right now, how about you?"  
"Yes, I am a bit tired, I guess."

"Well, come to my bedroom in a few minutes, why don't you change into something you like to sleep in."

A few minutes, Harry did not know how long to wait. Even a minute seemed like a long time. He decided he would only wear a pair of boxers, And he undressed, and then he decided he needed to brush his teeth. He found the bathroom open and quickly brushed his teeth, and checked his tousled hair."Properly messy," He said. He took decided he had waited long enough and approached the Dursleys bedroom. He could smell Petunia's favorite perfume in the air. He walked in. She only wore a pair of light blue lace boy cut panties. The lace was a wide floral pattern with plenty of see through mesh. She was sitting on the bed, and caressing her nipples. "Hello Harry. come to bed." She patted to a place besides her. She had her hair down, and some blue eye shadow that somehow made her blue eyes more blue. Petunia pursed her lips creamed with a light frosted baby blue lipstick.

Harry looked at her, and his cock began to throb. "I prefer to sleep nude, Auntie."

"Please, Harry, I know that I am fucking my nephew already. Call me Petunia when we are alone."

"Okay, Petunia, I would prefer to sleep nude."

"And I would prefer you to sleep that way as well, come here then, so that we can remedy that."

Harry walked over to his Aunt, and stood before her. She placed her hands on his chest, and begin to run her fingertips down his abdomen, and then to the waistband of his boxers, then down, to his growing member. She rubbed it through the fabric, while her other hand slid into the baggy opening of the leg and found its way to his balls. She cupped them, caressed them, pulling on them slightly. Harry moaned slightly in approval. Petunia pulled her hand out and used both to grab the waistband and pull the boxers down, past Harry's now erect member, past his two still very full looking balls, and down to his calves. The shorts dropped to Harry's ankles and he stepped out of them.

"God, I can't believe the size of your beautiful cock, neph- Harry." Petunia ran her forefinger around the large mushroom head, and down the long thick shaft of Harry's rod. "Would you mind? I love sucking your cock... I have not had a cigarette today" She joked.

"I love your oral fixation Petunia, yes. Suck my cock." Petunia looked up into the eyes of her nephew, and slid off the bed onto her knees. She licked the head of his cock slowly, and ran her tongue down his shaft. "Do you like me on my knees, Harry? On my knees, sucking your big fucking horse cock?"

"Yes I do.", Harry was feeling a bit mean. When he and Petunia got together, the was a selfishness that took over and enveloped them. Harry thought about this when they were apart from each other, but when they were together, it seemed like tell everyone else to toss off was their state of mind. He felt his scar burn as he grabbed the back of Petunia's head roughly. " I want you on your knees, and your mouth full of my dick."

He pushed his aunt's face closer to his cock and Petunia smiled a wicked grin and opened her mouth as Harry pushed his hardness into her mouth, pulling the back of her head forward to take more of his length to the back of her throat. She gagged, and he push further until he could feel his shaft go down her throat. Petunia grabbed his muscular cheeks and Harry could feel her digging her nails into his ass. He smiled. He pulled her head all the way to his stomach. Petunia relaxed and took his entire length into her mouth and throat. Harry pulled out, Petunia's saliva dripped from his rod. She gripped his shaft and took over. She began bobbing , biting, sucking, and licking Harry's very hard rod.

Harry grabbed his Aunt by the chin and held it firmly. She smiled knowingly as his assertion. "You are such a hot little cocksucker Petunia! I want to see how big you a cock you can swallow."

"So a bit of magic, hmm, I guess I could take that challenge." Petunia thought hard. Something felt instinctual. Again, she pushed a forefinger into Harry's anus. She held his cock and concentrated on it, and a phrase popped into her head. _"Engorgio pythonis!"_

Harry prick transformed. It was still a penis, but it took on the characteristics of a large snake. It grew to over three feet long, his mushroom head elongated to look more like the head of a large snake. The girth grew to as thick as a paper roll tube. His cock and ball sac skin color turned to a deep black. Though the skin of cock was still felt like his flesh, it took on the look of a scale like pattern.

The oddest thing that happened next was that his cock _writhed_. It twitched and moved on its own! It flipped and articulated like a real snake. It's behavior was that of a snake; his cock coiled and arched, and darted and slithered, pulling his torso with it. Harry was astounded. His cock was truly like a big snake, but still attached to his body. He mentally fought for control, and seemed to triumph, The cock stopped twisting, and slithered along his leg.

He walked until he was very close to his Aunt. The cock reared up like a cobra about to strike Petunia. Petunia reflexively flinched and leaned back on the bed, her hands flat on the bed at her hips. She was mesmerized, but this was not what she had expected. Instinctively, Harry command it verbally in parseltongue, **_" To Petunia. "_** His cock arched, and slithered up her chest, wrapping around her breasts and squeezing them with its articulated muscles, just like a snake . The head nuzzled around her hardening nipple, bumping it, flicking the pokey with the tip of its head. Harry watched, realizing his thoughts were controlling his snake cock, even if they were not overt. However he did not expect the next thing. A forked tongue flicked out of his urethra and licked continually over the surface of Petunia's erect nipple. She moaned in appreciation to the pulsing squeezes of the muscles in the cock snake and the flicking of the tongue over her nip. Harry realized he had his hands free, and busied them in caressing his Aunt, moving to her spread legs. He began to run his fingers slowly around her pussy, and found her wet crease. He thrust three fingers insider the warm wet velvet of her cunt and began masturbating her. She moaned in approval at the touch of both his hands and snake like cock.

Harry hissed in parseltongue, **_"To her mouth."_** He felt his cock slowly slither up her chest, and wrap around the back of Petunia's slender neck, come back around and up along her jaw. It raised couple of feet in front of her face. It crashed across her face in a whipping motion of its head and struck her across the mouth, Petunia screamed, and then moaned as it struck her again. The head rubbed its tip across her mouth and around her face, Gently rubbing along her closed eyes and nose, flicking its tongue lightly across her face as it went. She opened her mouth and extended her tongue out. She felt the head of his cock enter her mouth. She tongued the cock, it felt like Harry's cock, not like she was licking the head of a snake. This comforted her, but at the same time, a tiny bit disappointed. She began licking and sucking his animated cock as it thrashed mildly in her mouth in pleasure. Harry moaned his pleasure as well. The dick pushed more of itself into Petunia's mouth, Petunia continued to bob up and down on the transformed member, as it moved and reached the back of throat. She could feel it slither and constrict around her neck as more moved itself inside he mouth. Harry straddled her, and brought her legs up so that he could access her cunt better. It also gave more movement to his cock. Quickly it was at the back of her throat, Petunia took a deep breath through her pointed nose and tried to relax as it shoved itself down her throat. Petunia felt her esophagus expand like she was swallowing a huge piece of meat. Well I am, thought Petunia, she bobbed and pushed more of Harry's reptilian rod down her throat. Harry watched his Aunt's throat bulge and his snake gave one more push further down. He had it retract back and forth, fucking her throat. Harry could feel the wetness of Petunia's mouth and throat all along his snake like shaft. He continued to work in gently rubbing motion on Petunia's now very swollen and pink clit. Harry, with a black gleam in his eye slowed his monster, and then willed it to push further down into Petunias throat, then he saw his Aunt beginning to panic. His snake cock did not move, just flexed and tensed itself around Petunia's neck,choking the outside of her throat while slithering further inside it. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her fingers gripped the bed sheets.

Harry in terse command in parseltongue **_" Retract Now!"_** His cock acquiesced and began to slowly back out of Petunia's throat. Harry backed up a couple of steps, and his cock came out of her mouth thrashing as if angry. It cuffed Petunia along her cheek, and knocked her to the bed. She rolled onto her stomach, hiding her face. The cock snake arched and struck her buttocks, repeatedly with the force of a hard spank. Her ass reddened and slight welts rose. She moaned, even though there was terror, there was also pleasure in the strikes. She could feel her sex dripping. She arched her ass and spread her legs, offering herself to Harry and his monster snake. She swayed her hips slowly. Harry made his way around the bed and to his Aunts dresser. He found her phallus and brought it back. Petunia looked up,

"I see you have been exploring my knickers and secrets on your own, Harry!" She chided him, but secretly it brought some excitement to her mind that her nephew was so enamored that he wanted to see her underwear drawer.

Harry's cock snake slither back over her, rubbing along her back and down her buttocks and around her legs. She could feel the cock nuzzle underneath her sex and stroke at her full labia, pushing up and in to rub along her clitoris and vulva. She felt the head reach her vaginal opening and push with force into her vagina. It darted in and out for awhile, pulling on the opening to her puss with it wide thick head. The cock raised her, she lowered her shoulders and straightened her legs to as upright as she could get her ass on her knees. It then pulled out of her disappointed cunt. The obsidian reptilian cock struck across her buttocks again repeated. She moaned, and quivered, and begged, "Take me, Take me please."

Harry looked at the bedside and saw a bottle of baby oil. He left Petunia and grabbed the bottle, and oiled the first half of his giant snake. It felt good, rubbing oil into his cock. He went back to his aunt, still waiting prone on all fours, and squirted the oil down from the top of the crack of her fine round behind.

He watched it drip around her pink rectum, puckered and pulsing with her sex in anticipation of what was to occur. He hissed again, in parseltongue his brows furrowed and a cruel grin set on his face, **_"Take her, take the bitch in her ass."_** The cock snake thrashed around, jerking Harry's torso this way and that, It dropped to the top of Petunia's fine ass. It stroked itself there, between her cheeks, rubbing along her sex and ass and it moved itself up and along her back and it stretched its length up and down her ass. It slowly retracted down her back and to her ass, its head risen to met the level of Petunia's pink puckered anus. The tongue darted out of the urethra once more, and flicked itself along Petunia's rectum. She could feel its wet flicks lashing at her asshole. She moaned in approval. It then rose, and reared itself back in a large arch, swaying it large head, readying itself for the strike. The tongue flicked on once more, then retracted. The head arched back further and it struck. It was fast and hard, and it had its head buried and stretching Petunia's anus in less than a second. She screamed out in sudden pain and pleasure. The snake slowly worked itself into her anal canal stretching her with its substantial girth as it went. It retracted, and the pushed further, retracted, and pushed further, and with each stroke Harry fully felt the fleshy tightness of Petunia's giving insides. She felt another invasion as Harry slowly pushed the dildo deep into her cunt. Ah, the boy did know that he did not give her twat enough attention. Harry continued to fuck her with the dildo as his cock continued to ram her up the bum. This went on for many minutes, Petunia moaned and squealed the whole time. The fine line between pain and pleasure had been breached and she thrived on the lust and sexual pleasure as she reeled on the feeling of Harry's monster snake sodomizing her while also having Harry ram a dildo in and out of her happy cunt. Electrical energy cracked between her loins and shock of orgasm ran straight through her. She felt her pussy juice squirt and wet her marriage bed as Harry pulled out the dildo. She cried out, "omigod, omigod omigod." Her body spasmed, and she felt the strength leave her arms and legs, and she collapsed on the bed, still feeling Harry's transformed prick pushing and pulling into her alimentary canal, moving further up it with each stroke. She could feel her belly bulge at is girth and length.

Harry felt his balls well, especially as Petunia was screaming out her orgasm. He arched and shoved as much of the length of his otherworldly cock that would go into his Aunt. She screamed out, and it drove him over the edge. A large pumping of cum rolled down his long shaft, He felt every moment and movement that led to the eruption, as his cock thrashed inside Petunia and expulsed a huge amount of semen up her ass. The snake retracted, still spasming, spraying semen all over Petunia. She flinched as she felt warm spurts hit her back, shoulders, hair, buttocks, and the bed. The cock snake pulled out and reared back, and then suddenly dropped with a weighty thud upon the bed, and between the spread cheeks of Petunia. The large head rested atop her lower back, still drooling sperm, a pool of it forming on her lower back and rolling over, dripping down the her sides. More cum was pulsing out from her stretched rectum which was trying to retract to its normal state. The cock snake spasmed one more time and lay, like a dead dragon slain. It began to transform back slowly. Soon, Harry's cock was back to its normal size and color. Harry panted shallow breaths, his energy spent; he leaned over the bed holding on for support. He was wiped. Harry crawled up onto the bed. He lay next to his Aunt, she too was trying to catch her breath. Her breathing began to return to normal as he moved closer to her, and ran his fingers along her shoulder. She lay on her side facing away from him. He turned onto his side facing her back, and sidled in, until he was spooning her. He put his arm around Petunia, and she clasped it, bringing it to her chest. They lay still, just listening to each other breathe until they fell asleep together.

Harry awoke and checked his penis to assure himself it was still just a penis. That was fecking mental he thought as remembered his and Petunia's most recent sexual encounter. He sighed; he was starting to have some reservations about Petunia's use of natural magic and body magic. Her power was strong, he had to give it that, and for some reason, much stronger when they were together. She was no half-witch, or "squib savant", Harry understood that. His Aunt was a full witch, but she could practice a much older, much different type of magic. He did not know why he instinctively knew that, but he felt his inner voice was correct about this. He thought about Dumbledore's Army, and all the training they did. An idea was forming for him. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and realized Petunia was no longer in bed with him. He checked the clock at the bedside. It was 9 a.m.

He found her in the bathroom, nude, towel drying her hair in front of the bathroom mirror. In keeping with his resolve to live each day like it was his last, he decided to chance Petunia's rebuke, and approached her from behind, and grasped her around her waist. Even seeing him in her mirror, Petunia was startled by his response. He kissed her on the shoulder, and then on the neck, his lips brushing her to her ear. He whispered, "Has anyone ever told you what a hot MILF you are Petunia?"

She smiled a naughty smile and said, "Well yes. It happened to be our so called cousin, Duddy's mate Chris. He hung back once from the rest of the boys when they were about to leave. He said, " Dude, Mrs. Dursely, you are like such a hot looking MILF. You have rockin' fit body, Mrs. Dursely." He was so sincere that I tried not to laugh, but it did come on like such a line. Such a gangly fellow, but I did notice that he had very enormous feet. " She giggled. Harry thought about mentioning Chris's offer to come over and do his Aunt, but he did not feel like sharing at the moment.

Harry was caressing Petunia lightly, running his fingers around her back and down her buttocks to her hips and around to her tummy. He reached up and palmed her breasts and she had to stop what she was doing and just feel him touching her. Her nipples hardened to his touch. He pulled at them gently as he bit her shoulder. She felt an aching in her and wetness returning to her sex. He kissed her shoulders some more, and she felt his hands at her waist again, and then between her cheeks of her bum. He was a dear and try to avoided her aching anus, but felt the knob of a glass butt plug in her ass.

"Please leave it in. It is for my personal... pleasure."

Harry looked questioningly, but did not voice it. He continued to caress and kiss her. His fingers pushed into the folds of her sex and one hand reached around to rub at her clitoris as the other brought fingers up inside her, all while he continued to kiss her neck , back and shoulders, his lips barely grazing her electric skin. She wanted him to stop, but she did not, she was too close, and his lips on her skin was more than what she expected. Up to that point, there sex had been savage and satisfying, but never tender. This felt tender and it scared and excited her all at the same time. It excited her so much that she could not tell the pleasure from his lips, from the pleasure at his fingertips, and it all welled into one great feeling of sexual ecstasy.

The orgasm he brought to her was delicious. She felt him want to continue, and she grabbed his hand gently and brought it to her lips and kissed it. "You should jump into the shower. She smell like my pussy and ass."

Harry complied. While in the shower, Petunia had an experiment she wanted to try. Though her last spell came out a bit differently than she thought, she now felt very empowered. She said loudly, "So Harry, if I wanted my tits to be really big, how big would you want to see them?"

Harry stopped to think. "Nothing really ridiculously huge, say perhaps 46 double DD cup? Aunt- uhm Petunia, what size are yours normally? I really like the size of your boobs the way they are."

" I am a 40 D cup. That is sweet, but I would like to feel and look extra slutty today if you don't mind" She palmed her breasts and concentrated and whispered, _"engorgio."_ To her amazement, they grew, and to the size and shaped she envisioned. Her nipples and areolas were a bit pinker and more prominent. She had not needed to touch Harry, however, she had much of his semen still up her bum. Of course, this was not the most practical way of having her independence to conduct magic, by having to stopper an ungodly amount of her nephew's sperm up her bum, but it was a start.

Petunia decided to go a step further, and ran her fingertips over her face and neck, and whispered over and over, _"rejuvenatus."_ She felt her skin tighten, her muscles and firm and her now much bigger breasts rise on her chest. She looked into the mirror. She had lost ten years off her face and body. She smiled in wicked triumph.

Harry stopped the shower and came out, reaching for the towel that his aunt held out to him. He wiped the water dripping into his eyes from his jet black hair and really looked up, focusing on Petunia. His jaw dropped. His Aunt was stunning. She had her hands on her hips, and she did a turn for him. Her whole body though fit before, was much, much fitter.

"Merlin's beard! You look fucking amazing!- How, how did you do that?" Harry could feel his cock growing hard.

Petunia noticed it too. " A girl has her secrets, and well, thank you, I will take your verbal praise, as well as your... visual. You best put that away. Get into some boxers. We don't have time to do anything about it, even if I feel like I want to." She turned and looked back into the mirror. "I am going to go fix my face a bit, and then put on some clothes, you can help me with that. We are slumming today, so put on what you feel you want to wear, then come to my room."

Harry wore the jeans he had bought last time he was in London before school, along with a tight black t-shirt with the words Three Broomsticks Pub in white, and a pair of short black work boots well polished. He wanted to put a large shirt on over his t-shit, but decided not to; he did not have to hide how fit he was. He put on a bit of musk that Hermione had given him for Christmas.

He looked out the window for Hedwig, did not see her, but left some treats on the window sill. He wondered back to Petunia's bedroom. She was putting some finishing touches on blush. She was still nude, sitting at her vanity dresser. "Be a dear and find me a pair of knickers and bra. Harry looked through her drawer, and realized he had given himself away in knowing which drawer to go to. He decided to ignore that he was busted, and moved on. He found a sexy low cut camisole, of white satin, with very thin shoulder straps. He chose that instead of a bra. He found a thong with a small tiny patch to cover her puss, and brought these to Petunia.

"No Bra?"

"No, just this. Your big tits will look magnificent in this. We will find a nice tight sweater , something with buttons we can keep open. Do you have any short skirts?"

"my, you have very particular idea of slutty don't you? Well, I guess with you going to an upper secondary school the girls there are your model. I think I can work with that. I will have to tone it down a bit with some tights, so I won't need the thong."

"I was hoping for easy access.."

"If you think you can maul me whenever you want... think again young man. However, I was thinking about a fantasy of mine involving a railway car bathroom, so I can't blame you. I have some high thigh stockings and a garter belt, so I will work it out. Now, go, I think i have had enough help from you. Go, make us some quick toast. I need something before we head to the railway station. Oh, and take all the bedding and throw it in the wash. Your luscious cum is sprayed all over the bed, don't forget the pillow cases. One last question. Hair color. Choose one. now."

"Dark auburn."

"Very well then. Shoo! go make us some toast. and the raspberry jam please."

Harry brewed more coffee, and made some more toast for them. He took out the jam, and set the counter for them to have their morning snack. He sipped a coffee that he had also poured some rum into with his cream. He thought about getting high. He had found the pipe that Chris had mentioned to him, and now kept it in his room. He decided he did not have enough time at the moment. Which was exactly correct because He felt Petunia's presence in the hallway before he heard her steps. He turned when the door opened and felt his jaw hit the floor.

How he was going to do this shopping to Reading without sporting a full erection the whole time, he did not know.


	6. Uncorked

Molly McDonough pinched the bridge of her slender, slightly up turned nose. She sat alone at her kitchen table, a large glass of whiskey in front of her. She pulled on her curly strawberry blonde locks that fell over her forehead, brushing back what she could to each ear. She felt a stress headache coming on, something that has happened daily since the arrival of her young second cousin Dudley. She knew this would be a challenge, she had heard the horror stories from the relatives.

When Vernon approached her, she did her research, especially after he offered her 10,000 British Sterling for a summer's worth of tutoring. It smelled too much like a bribe, or act of desperation and she needed to find out why. She found mystery, trepidation, and in the core, a bit of hope. The mystery and the hope are what led her to say yes. The trepidation was very high, and almost trumped the rest, but in the end her curiosity and inner moral code as a teacher won out.

Never in her forty five years of life had she experienced a human being who so deservedly lived up to the adjectives bestowed upon him by his relatives: boorish, obstinate, entitled, selfish, brash, brat, snobbish, and rude.

Upon his first five minutes of arrival Dudley demanded: 1. Something to eat, 2. Where could he plug into the internet? 2 How hold was this fecking house anyway? 3. Which room was his, it better not be this one, 4. How large a telly did she have? 5. Where was that something to eat? 6. How come she was not married, she was pretty fit, was she a lesbian? 7. Why do you Ginger Micks freckle so badly? 8. How much did that cost? Ours cost more. 9. So, you getting me something to eat? 10. I guess I could eat you, you up for that? 11. So, are you into gangster rap? I like Tupac. He is the shits. 12. What do you do for fun in Cork? It looks boring. 13. Have you thought about me eating you, if not, how about that snack I asked about? 14. Where can I hook up my gaming system? I am used to at least a 32 inch telly screen. 15. Have you ever got high, do you smoke the reef? 16. Are you a nun? I heard you never had a man. 17. Smells funny in here, did you fart? 18. So do they ask for id at the local pub? 19. You do drink don' you? Fecking hell if you are a teetotaler...20. What about a snack love?

She had to walk away or she would have struck him right there on spot. She should have had that belt of Jameson that Sean had offered at the pub while she was waiting for the taxi to arrive from Cork Airport. She did not drive, and hated to ride in autos, so her one demand was for Dudley to come to her. He was sixteen, and should have the wherewithal to make it to downtown Cork.

Oh, Dudley had the wherewithal; he was smart as whip. He was also lazy. She was also realizing that He may also have Attention Deficit Disorder. She will have to see if he had been tested.

She found all that out the third day when they got down to her actual tutoring program. She had given him all the previous day to settle in, she did not think this would be so hard. He would have most of his summer to do whatever sixteen year old boys do, and only have to spend a portion of that day in studies, except for a couple of papers he would have to write that would be a few extra hours for a few of his many days here.

She figured that four hours a day with some day trips to the country and museums and such would be enough to get his summer program curriculum satisfied. She knew after their first session she would have to add another two hours each day just to get him on task. He thought that he was here on extended holiday with a push over cousin to sign off and let him skate into the next year of secondary. At least after her less than professional and tearful shouting match at him, using some combinations of curse words that she figured probably had never been used before in the history of mankind, Molly knew that Dudley knew that she had very different expectations of what his time both at her home and as a student would be like. She was not used to working with people who did not want to be taught, she was a professor for gods sakes.

Molly sat at the table, thinking, how am I going to get through to this guy? She hoped he was in bed or at least in his room playing video games, and not down at the pub trying to score a pint. She reached under her long baggy t-shirt, and took her bra off. Much better, the stress of the straps on her shoulders from her ample breasts was immediately released. She dropped the lace underwire bra on the table, and caressed her large breasts under her shirt which had felt caged and restricted. She was used to running around her house alone almost nude. Having Dudley around was cramping her style. She wondered if it was worth the 10 thousand quid. She thought of paying off the mortgage, and decided she would have to tough it out. She was up for tenure next year, and it would be wonderful to be in that secure of a position at 46.

Her shoulders hurt. She tried shrugging them and rubbing them with alternate hands, but it did not seem to work well. She was startled by his voice from the kitchen door. "Your shoulders hurt cousin?"

"They are tense. It is uncomfortable." She wondered how long he had been at the door. She wondered if he watched her take off her bra, or worse, fondle her breasts. She looked at the bright red bra sitting on the table. Well whether he saw it or not did not matter. The very large cat was out of the bag and perched right on the kitchen table. She caught him looking down at it. For some reason, her nipples were hardening.

"You want a shoulder rub? Me mum says I am pretty good. Better'n a salon, she says." He did not look lecherous or over eager. In fact, he looked sincere. She looked up at him, an impassive look on her face.

"Is this going to end in you asking to perform oral sex on me again?"

"No, no... I was just busting my cousin's balls... I- I get nervous and talk too much... I know that. I-I have a hard time with that. Everyone- me mates, the teachers at school, they all say I have diarrhea of the mouth. No fucking filter. See, 'scuse the French." He looked down at the floor. "I've been thinking. After, after last summer, everything was bollocks. I-I could have died, and the last year has been a big fuck off to the world, that, that I was thinking it didn't matter anymore. I could not talk to me mates about it, and definitely not me mum and da'. I've been going crazy on me own. I want to know... I want to know if maybe you ... maybe you and I could be friends too. Is it too late?"

Molly tapped her finger on the table thinking. Perhaps she had been going about this wrong. She looked up at him- "You have much to learn about being a friend, but, but so do I. So no, I do not think it is too late. "Dudley visibly brightened. She thought she saw his eyes water a bit. There was a shine to them from the overhead incandescent lighting. "So, you say you give a good shoulder rub? Come over here and prove it... and No funny stuff!" She waved her finger for emphasis.

His hands were large and meaty. His fingers thick and powerful. And gentle. She could not believe the gentleness in a touch that was also firm and effective. Her tension was melting away. They did not talk at first, other than a comment or two, or Dudley asking her where her pain and tension were. She could not believe how good his touch felt. How... healing. She was also slightly perturbed at how aroused she had become. Her nipples were very hard and showing themselves prominently through her t-shirt. They continually grazed the inside of her shirt as Dudley firmly rubbed and worked the muscles in her shoulders, neck, and back. She had to admit to herself it had been a long time since she had been touched. At least six months, and even the last time did not feel as good as this wonderful back rub being given by Dudley. She could feel her knickers getting wet too, goddamn it. Omigod, she thought, I am getting aroused by this brat cousin of mine. She had to take her mind off her own horny body. She said out of nowhere, startling Dudley a bit, "Dudley, have you thought about a career as a massage therapist or chiropractor?"

Dudley continued his massage, on autopilot. "Nah, I haven't thought much about what I want to do. I guess I figured it would be business like my Dad. He seems to make pretty good cash."

"Sometimes, really most of the time, cash is not enough, believe you me. Does Vernon seem happy to go to work?"

"Nah, never. He is always pretty angry, or worried. yeah, angry and worried."

"Does that sound like a good way to make a living? To be so stressed that you are worried or angry most of the time?"

"I guess not, but I just thought that was my da' and He's just an angry kind of guy."

"Just something to think about. You are good at this, and you would be helping people. People who do this can be trained and certified to learn how to do this safely, how to work with people's bodies and their muscles. They can make pretty good coin too."

"So, how about here... you have pretty tense muscles right here..."

"Oh god! yeah, that is, that it, yeah... yeah, that feels so good..."

"Your lower back, it is pretty fucking tense..."

"Yeah, I have trouble sleeping at night... I was in car accident a few years ago... that's why I hate autos... it has been messed up ever since."

"I could try a bit, or have you had a pro try it?"

"nuh, no. I've just lived with it. Don' know why really."

"Uhm, I would need you in another position."

"What? like lying down?"  
"Yeah, but, uhm, with whut yer wearin'..."

"Oh. yeah. Just this shirt and my knickers, but wouldn't getting slacks on kind of defeat the purpose?"

"Yeah, but I-I just didn't want you to think I was... feedin' yeh some bullshit."

"I can trust you, can't I? You wouldn't do something I would not want, would you?" Molly's tone was serious. Dudley understood that. "Friends can trust each other... if we want to be friends; we got to give each other chances to earn the other's trust, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, if you fuck this up, then I am sending you back to Little Whinging. Understood?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure."

"So, I'm not going to lie on the floor... I know my cleaning habits unfortunately. This table is plenty sturdy enough. Oak, been in the family for years."

Molly cleared the table, and while Dudley disappeared down the hall, She finished the half glass of whiskey. "Might as well be as relaxed as I can." She was gambling on this a bit. Letting a big strapping lad of Dudley's size and strength and age massage her while she lay prone on her stomach in just half her knickers had some inherent dangers or at least chances for unwarranted behavior. She hoped Dudley was at core the gentleman she thought he may be, however rough and boorish the exterior. She was banking on friendship meaning something to him. It really seemed to. She knew it took him some doing to reach out like he was.

Dudley came back with a throw pillow from the sitting room. This seemed to reward her faith in him. He had cared enough to make her bit more comfortable. While he was gone, Molly was thinking he would come back smelling of cheap cologne he had hurried to slap on, and wearing much less that he had before. A small voice inside her asked if that was a fear, or perhaps a fantasy? She told the voice to fuck off as she crawled onto the table, and lay on her stomach. Dudley handed her the pillow.

"Thank you love." She said it automatically without thinking. She regretted it immediately and hoped he had not read as much into that phrase than was meant.

"No problem. Hope it makes it a bit more comfy. Never gave a rub to me mum on a wood table. She would rather die than to lay atop her table at home." Little did Dudley know that his cousin had recently spent time shagging his mother while she lay bent over on the same table he spoke about, sans pillow.

Dudley was trying to keep his cool. His baggy sports jersey did well to hide his very thick and erect penis he was now sporting. He did not want Molly to see that and think he was pervving on her. He had to chill. He was going to treat this woman just like his mum, and give her the back rub she needed. Her muscles were like hard strings and knots. He did not know how she could even walk around like that. That's it, keep thinking that way, D-Dog, he thought to himself. Then he looked down at his older, but very fit and thin second cousin. Her legs were brown and freckled, and he could see the white of her tan lines along her rather nice ass that was peeking from the high cut bikini panties she wore. Her hips were not as wide as his mum's, and her narrow waist as hidden under the baggy cotton jersey shirt, but he knew it was there.

"Me, not so much", Molly replied. "This table is my workstation; it does much for me. I use it as place to eat, to prepare my food, to write and grade papers, and I guess now as a massage table. So what do you think Dudley?"

"I think I need to start at your neck and shoulders and work down a bit... before I tackle your mess of a lower back... if you don't mind me starting back over again?"

"Are you joking? No, that felt wonderful. I guess I can handle wonderful again!"

That made Dudley feel proud, and he smiled. He got to work rubbing her shoulders again through the baggy shirt. When Molly stirred, and rolled over and looked at him. "You know what? Screw it."

Dudley was horrified and fantasizing at the same time as to what she would say next.

"Dudley, turn around, if you are going to do this, you might as well do it right. Let me adjust my shirt for this. Wait until I tell you that you can turn around" Dudley dutifully turned around. Molly brought the back of the shirt up, over her head and then pulled her arms out of the short sleeves, but left the shirt around her neck, draping over the front her body to cover her chest. She laid back down on her tummy, tucking the shirt around her large breasts as well as she could. She felt very vulnerable. Her bare back exposed, and only the thinnest of cotton and lace bikini panties between her sex and Dudley's hands and what was probably a very good sized cock, from what she saw poking out from under his baggy clothes. Oh, she had noticed, but she knew he was sixteen year old lad with raging hormones, so it was to be expected. She knew she could still elicit such responses from young men. She caught the stares of young horn dogs on campus often.

So why was she taking this big chance? Her small inner voice said, "yes why, Molly?, do you want him to force his cock up you while he holds you down on the table, ramming you until he sputters his probably large load of semen across your ass and back, or worse, up your puss or bum?" "fuck off" Molly said again. "He needs the chance to prove himself." The voice was back. "What, that he is the lout you want between your legs, or the gentleman friend he wants to be?" Molly was quiet. She was not so sure at this moment what she was wanting. She was going to leave this up to Dudley. If he became a lout, then he may take her, but they would never be the friends or the tutor and student that they needed to be. "Okay, you can turn around and do me; uh I mean you know..." Shut up Molly, shut your mouth! she thought.

Dudley was hesitant. This was the closest he had come to a real naked woman, besides his mum which didn't count. Molly's skin was flawless, for he did not consider freckles a flaw. She had been sunning, there was lightly tanned skin and a definite white porcelain shape of thin straps over her shoulders and around her back that suggested a bikini top.

"So you were on holiday recently? Me parents went to Majorca and I was over in Amsterdam with a mate and his family."

"Amsterdam eh? So were you able to get into any of the coffee shops?"

"No, but his dad did. He brought it back to the house we rented while we were there. "

"Hmm, oh! yes. That hit the spot, oh god does that feel good! So you aren't bouncing off the walls now, you seem focused, why is that?"

"Because I'm high. That's why my mates keep me in pot... I mellow out when we they need me to..."

"So pot lets you focus?"

"Yeah, after an hour... I am too fucked up the first hour, then after that, I can focus good, and keeps me from diarrhea mouth."

"Though an apt description, it is an unfortunately graphic use of words... perhaps you could use that phrase... less often. Would that be alright?"

"Right." "Jeez, Dudley thought, she can be a bit of a 'toity twat now couldn't she? But damn, her skin was soft and still very firm. Not old lady like at all. He could see the sides of her tits squeezing out from underneath her, the tender globes of flesh a pale porcelain color, where her top kept them from the sun. Gawd, he thought, Molly had such a nice big rack for her slim figure. Reminded him of his crush, Rey-Rey back home. Now there was a fine piece of pie, for sure. Dudley could feel himself harden more, and as hard as he tried, he could not stop thinking about sex as his fine cousin lay on her bare tits, her excellent rump only covered by a very posh pair of little knickers, and the rest of her body bare to him. He could see the color of the panties darken at her crotch, and knew that meant she was getting worked up too. He had to shut this thinking down... get back to working her fucked up back muscles. He rubbed and loosened those along her spine.

"This may hurt a bit, let me know if it is too much, but fuck, your back is twisted like a rope!"  
"Ohm, my, unnngh! yeah, that does hurt a- a bit, but, but you know what you are doin' right?" Molly was bit worried.

Dudley did not say anything, he was in the zone now. He leaned over onto her legs and then grabbed her firmly over under her arms and slowly pulled her forward, stretching her lower back very, very slowly. He finally heard the crackle of her spine, and gently released her from under her arms and moved back. He had not realized that during the time, his erect penis had been rubbing into the crotch of Molly. She could feel his substantial hardness pressing against her crotch as she felt the pain and finally the relief as her spine worked itself into its rightful place. At first, she was annoyed... or was it hesitant? She was not sure what Dudley was up to, She thought for a second, this is it, I am going to be raped now, then she felt him pull her forward while he used the weight of his body to keep her lower back and legs anchored down from moving so much. She continued to feel the weight of his body on her, along with her cousin's large hard member pressing into her knickers which were pressing into the folds of her excited cunt. She widened her legs out of reflex, and let more of his hardness press further against her as she felt him gently pulling and stretching her sore back muscles. She heard and felt the crackle of her spine and experienced an instant relief that she had not felt in years. It was truly amazing!

"That, that, that felt fucking amazing!" Molly sputtered, almost turning completely over and remembering herself. "Where did you learn how to do that?" She sat up, making sure to hold the shirt under her breasts, cradling them under her arm which pressed the shirt against them. She did not realize how turned on she had become during the massage, her nipples where incredibly hard and pressing in a truly obvious manner against the cotton shirt. The way she was holding the shirt to cover herself made it even more evident. Dudley enjoyed the view and tried not to stare too long at her chest as he spoke.

"I had read a book on muscle and back therapy a couple of years ago, so I could do a better back rub for my mum."

"Let me guess, when you were stoned."

"Well, yeah. I do most of my reading high, cause I remember it better."

"Dudley were you ever tested for Attention Deficit Disorder?"

"Oh, yeah. years ago. The school officials and some wankers with clipboards told me parents that I was ADD."

"What happened ?"

"Me da' was having none of it. Told them they were full of shite. That I was just a high spirited boy and that they should learn how to direct my energy."

"So, you never saw a doctor or got any kind of help or medication?"

" No, I remember my mum and dad had a row over it, and after he smacked her a good one, she stopped bringing it up. "

Molly shuddered a bit inside. She knew Vernon had a temper, and so had her uncle. Her dad was the same way, but he only used cruel words and punishments, not his fists. She remembered hearing the stories from her uncle of the beatings his father used to give him and that she should be glad her father only took her books away from her. Her mother and Vernon's dad were brother and sister. He mother remained tight lipped about her relationship with her father. She only told her of some of the beatings Vernon's dad, her brother, had endured on her behalf. She wondered how far back the line of abuse went in the Dursley family.

"So, I uh usually do more after I crack me mum's back, or are we done?"

"No, I want the full treatment.. You have a gift for this Dudley. Really. Okay, finish me! So... do I get a happy ending?, Molly joked. She lay down, and was not as careful about how she covered her breasts. Her back was feeling so good that she seemed to forget herself. Dudley went back to gently working her lower back, so very close to where her back met the rounding of her glutes, near the end of her spine. Molly moved around, settling down and bit to become more comfortable on the table, and her legs again widened. Her knickers road up further, and Dudley noticed how defined her puss could be seen in the "camel toe" from the tightened underwear. His cock was throbbing and raging in his boxers.

"Molly?"

"Yes?"

"What did you mean by happy ending?"

"I was just joking.. you never heard the term Happy Ending?"

"Nope."

"Well, uhm, it happens in sleazy massage parlours, where the masseuse will pleasure the client until the person climaxes."

"And that is a Happy Ending?"

"Yes."

"Ha, I guess that is a good term for it. so you were joking right? You really didn't mean it and just used a joke to hint at it, right? I mean, if we are going to be friends, you can be honest with me..."

"Well, yeah, I guess I was joking, though to be honest, it was bit inappropriate to bring it up if I didn't want it... though, I would like you to go ahead and massage my butt and legs if you don't mind it..."

"Well, I was going to ask, because I did want to be able to put some pressure on your coccyx, your tail bone, so I was going to have to touch you there. "

Molly looked back at her cousin. "Dudley, I need to let you know that you don't have to walk on egg shells for this. I know you need to touch my body to massage me, but I also know you don't need to stick your fingers up my arse or into my pussy to do it. So as long as you don't do that, we are cool, okay? I trust you to do this. Really. So please, please go ahead and finish this wonderful massage you have given me. And please don't rush if you don't want to... I am thoroughly enjoying this, my cousin." She lay her head back down on the pillow which was over her crossed arms. She widened her legs even further. Her knickers were now covering less of her sex. Dudley could see peeks of the pink fleshy folds of her pussy. Dudley was close enough to see tiny stubble of red pubic hair on her inner crease near a outer lips, where her legs joined her torso. Dudley rubbed down the cleft of her ass, down over the top of her knickers to her tail bone. Dudley put firm pressure there as he rubbed and massaged the muscles attached.

Molly was feeling incredibly turned on. He was so close to her rectum that it ached. Molly's inner voice chided her... Perhaps you shouldn't have given the new fingers up your arse rule, hmmmm? The sexual feeling was getting too intense for Molly, and she so she spoke out,

"Dudley, would start at my feet and work back up, I would like you to end with just a tiny bit more on my back... do you mind?"

"No, that would be alright." Dudley was a bit relieved. He had nearly broken down and pushed his fingers into his cousin's knickers. Her hot little box was so close. It was maddening. His balls ached from the continual state of arousal he had been in since he started touching her. However, the view up her leg was still very provocative. I will have a hell of a toss off after this, thought Dudley.

Molly was so immersed in the enjoyment of the massage that she seemed to have forgotten her dress and situation. Dudley had excellent views into her knickers and of her breasts. As he worked the bottom of her feet, Molly began emitting tiny little moans of approval. He had heard about how pressures on the foot controlled responses elsewhere in the body, but he had not read or learned anything about it. He would have to use her verbal queues to see what happened. He went back over the areas that created the moans. More and deeper moans. He watched Molly as her hand moved down to her sex, as she lightly rubbed the top of her puss underneath her. He did not say anything hoping to get a show out of it. He continued to rub her feet, and watched his cousin squirm and her fingertips rub at the top of her sex.

He stepped between her legs; they dangled off the table. and He held her right ankle under his arm as he rubbed her calf and the crux of her knee. The change in leg position gave him a another view of her sex. He could better see her labia. The flesh glistened pink. He was raging hard and not sure he could hold out much longer. He tried putting his energy into his caress and massage, and his cousin was murmuring her approval.

Molly's inner voice was castigating her. "You are truly a bitch! you know that your knickers are so far up your bum and twat that your cousin is nearly biting his lip to control himself, and now you are playing with your puss too? You fucking cocktease, you want him to force himself on you, you want his young cock inside you, savaging you, cumming on you. You are fucking pathetic putting him through this for the name of "friendship". Shut up. This, this got a bit out of control. His hands feel so fucking good... I will make it up to him somehow. Yeah, how bitch? How are you going to make this right without fucking him? Are you ready to fuck your sixteen year old cousin who is here under your care to be tutored after some kind of near death experience last year? Are you? No., No I am not. but maybe something else. We both need some kind of happy ending, don't we? How fucking philosophical, Molly. How fucking pathetic."

Molly stopped rubbing herself, and turned to look at Dudley. She took off her shirt, and rolled over.

"That was wonderful Dudley, but I think the massage is over. I think it is time for the happy ending."

"Yeah?" said Dudley, very wistful , but not too trusting. His cousin was a bit flakier in her resolve than he thought. He drank in the view of her large breasts. They were curved up and pointed. He liked the shape of her tits, the long erect pink nipples on the end of milky white triangles where her sunning ended and her top began.

I was thinking that we could just masturbate our selves, here, together. No fucking. But maybe we can touch each other. What do you think about that? Molly sat up on the table and then laid back. "Will you help me remove my knickers Dudley? I have a feeling you want to... am I right?"

"yeah, yeah you are." A bit too quickly Dudley's large hands were at her panties and pulling them off and down the legs of his cousin. He did not do it carefully, He fingers grazed her pubis and lips as he pulled on the front of them by crooking two fingers into the front waist band and pulling them down. After he had pulled the high sides down around her hips, Molly shook slightly as she felt his fingers graze over her wet and sensitive sex. Her panties fully off, She leaned back and brought her legs up, her feet on the table. She spread her legs wide to expose more of her cunt to Dudley. She spread her pussy lips to show him the entrance to her sex. She moved up to rub lightly on her clit. Dudley took it all in, from the neatly trimmed triangle of pubic hair atop her vulva, to the tight crease of her pussy lips. Molly pulled on her labia, and ran her finger into her box.

"come touch my pussy, Dudley. Help make me cum."

Dudley moved closer to the table, his very hard penis arriving there before the rest of him. He took his large right hand and began to caress the flesh of his cousin's sex. Again, Molly felt his powerful but gentle touch. She directed his hand down to her the entrance to her vagina. She leaned back on the table, bringing her legs back up by her head, fully exposing her cunt and rectum to him. "Fuck me with your fingers... put them inside me and fuck me."

Dudley took the first two fingers of his right hand and pushed them slowly into Molly's wet and wanting pussy. Molly groaned in approval. His thick fingers were the size of an average cock entering her. Dudley felt the moist wet folds of her sex, and began to push his fingers in as far as he could go and then pull them almost all the way out, only to do it again and again. Her groans and moans told her he was doing it right. Molly took his left hand, and direct it to her clit. She pulled back the fleshy hood of her "climax control". She so wanted to feel his tongue licking it, but she took his index finger and showed him how to rub it gently, then firmly, then gently again. "Now faster!",she urged, and Dudley began to finger fuck his cousin with force and quickness. Molly let go of his left hand and he moved to caress her right breast with it, as she took over rubbing her clitoris with general abandon. "Harder! Harder!", she urged her cousin to fuck her with his hand. His hand was now moving quickly and pounding her opening with force where his fingers met his hand.

Molly felt the wave of ecstasy roll over her, and crash into her loins. She squirted hard, and Dudley pulled his hand out in surprise. He knew his cousin was in orgasm due to her moans and her quivering body. Her spine jerked, and he saw her mouth quiver. He watched as more of her cum dripped out of her very happy twat. His cousin's breathing returned from pants to normal and she rose to a sitting position, stretching her arms with a smile on her face. She reached out, and ran her fingers down Dudley's arm.

Molly got up from the table, looking up at her taller young cousin. Her hand slid down to his tented satin like baggy sports shorts, under his extra long and baggy football jersey. He grabbed his cock. It was thick and rather large. She was now curious as to his size and look. She hoped that at least they had circumcised the boy, she like a clean cut cock.

Dudley took off his shirt, a bit self conscious. He was very beefy with muscle, but still had some chunk around his stomach. Molly touched his broad shoulders. She knelt, and pulled down his sports shorts. His large cock sprung further up, its head pulling out of the opening of the boxers that remained, finding release. Molly was impressed. His cock was very thick. She could not fully encircle it with one of her small hands. Atop the thick shaft was an even wider well cut mushroom cock head. She ran her fingers up and down its shaft. Dudley shuddered, watching his cousin, fully nude and on her knees, stroking his cock. She looked up and tucked his hard cock back into his boxers, and then pulled them fully off. She admired how large his balls were that hung under what must easily be an eight inch erect cock. "You have very nice, very large cock Dudley."

Dudley only sighed and nodded. Molly spit on her fingers and began to stroke his long thick member in earnest with both hands. She really wanted to go ahead and suck it, but that was beyond what she intended at doing at this point. "Mmmm, gawd you have a big hard cock Dudley, I bet you can fuck a girl silly with a dick this size. Does that feel good? Do you like the way I am stroking your big fucking prick, hmmm?"

"Y-yes, oh fuck that feels goods. yeah, would you like me to fuck you Molly, do you want me to put my cock inside you?"

"What, you want to fuck an old slut like me? Where would you fuck me? In my mouth, my cunt, or would you take me up my asshole, huh? Or perhaps all three? I think I might like that sometime, having you bend me over, and take your..great... big, fucking cock.. right up my, tiny , tight, little, asshole... oh yeah mmm. " Molly was hoping by now that her dirty talk would have Dudley erupting all over her face and tits. She could tell he was close. Her face was close to his cock, and before she knew what was happening, Dudley had his large hand in her hair at the back of her head, and was pushing his cock into her mouth. She went with it stretching her lips wide to accept his very thick prick. She had expected much of him, and he had proved himself; he had held on as much as humanly possible for someone his age. She let him take over to fuck her mouth. She opened her throat and could feel his shaft go down it. She moaned, and tried to bob up and down on the long member. She gagged a bit, and tried licking and sucking as much as she could. Dudley used her mouth like a vagina, ramming his cock in and out of it. It was not long, and Molly could feel the eruption come up the shaft of his thick member. She tasted his salty cum, and tried to swallow the first burst, but it was very large, and she could feel it dripping out of her mouth. He pulled out, his cock still erupting, jolting semen into her hair and face, down her chin, and then he directed the rest of his significant orgasm onto her upper chest and breasts.

Dudley was immediately remorseful at his rough handling of Molly. "Jeezus, I am sorry. So sorry, you were driving me crazy and I just had to have you suck my cock. I am so sorry!" He helped her up off her knees. She patted his chest.  
"No, don't be, I was talking shit and I guess I did really want to suck your cock... It's okay, really. I- I think we have done more than we should have here, I think it is time for us to-to go to our own rooms."

"Are you kicking me out Molly?" Dudley looked truly distraught, and even close to tears.  
Molly held his hand. "No, no I'm not. Why would I kick a friend out of my house? Please, just go to bed... I think I should go clean up and do the same. Oh, and Thank you. Thank you for that wonderful back rub, really. It felt truly wonderful. We will be up early tomorrow Breakfast at 8:00 a.m. Set your alarm. okay?"

"Okay. 8:00 am." Dudley picked up his clothes from the floor. As he turned to leave he suddenly grabbed Molly into hug, wrapping his bear like arms around her and squeezing with careful force. He did not say anything but held on until Molly hugged him back and patted him on the shoulder. They felt their nudity as he held her close, and that finally caused him to let go. He said nothing and left the kitchen.

Molly stood in the middle of her kitchen and shook. She held her knickers and her shirt wadded in one hand. Her thin, lithe frame shuddered in what was more than likely shock. There were tears in her eyes. She tried to wipe Dudley's cum from under her eyes. It was everywhere; in her hair, on her face, on her neck and chest, and dripping to the floor off her tits. There must be a special circle in hell, she thought, for forty five year old sluts who seduce their sixteen year old cousins. She did not know what to do. Except she needed a long bath and a long think. This was definitely new territory she was in. She had no idea how to proceed. She would have to think long and hard on how she would pick up the pieces from this. She stepped and slipped on some of Dudley's spunk on the tile floor, going down on one knee. She sobbed, and continued to cry until her eyes would no longer produce tears.


	7. A Day on the Town

Harry was breathless from running. He was not sure if he had lost the Death Eater. His head darted each way, as he looked along the railway station queue lines' partitions and rail gates. He ducked back just as a blast shattered the corner brick edge of the station wall he had just come around. He had seen the pursuing dark wizard, some bloke with wild greasy bleached hair, dressed in black gothic/punk leather pants and short jacket with knee high belted boots. He sneered and flicked his wand. A blue bolt sizzled through the air. The only other person at this time of night was a drunken older businessman, who had stayed a bit late after happy hour. He scampered quickly away, keeping his hand to his hat as he dashed out of sight.

Brick shards flew everywhere and a piece flew at Harry's face. He turned and could feel the sharp shard cut across his right cheek and then slam into his ear and bounce away. He felt blood dripping on his cheek and down his ear and neck. He wiped away his blood.

He did not have his wand, but out of reflex he reached into his front pants pocket and the only thing he pulled out that was wood was Dudley's pipe. The blood on his hand was dripping into it. Harry nearly shoved it back into his pocket and then remembered the Defense of Dark Arts classes with Mad Eye Moody, or was it Barty Crouch?; He never found out who was really teaching when during that school year, until near the end when Barty was found out and Moody rescued. It did not matter, he thought, it had been verified by Hermione. They were taught that the wand was not needed for magic, that though it aided and enhanced the magic of a wizard, it was really just a focal point for their magical energy. Petunia was a prime example of that- she could do magic using her hands. Harry held the pipe in his hands; the open bowl faced his palm. He rested the short stem along his forefinger, gripped the pipe's bowl with his other fingers and thumb, pointing it like a small derringer pistol seen in the old American movies. Harry jumped out, yelling, " _Expelliarmus Repello!"_ To his relief and amazement, a bolt of energy flowed out of the pipe, and caught the rushing Death Eater unawares, not only knocking his wand out of his hand, but throwing him backward several feet. Harry was confident in his combination spell; they had used it successfully many times in practice with Dumbledore's Army. It was his surrogate wand's success that caused his surprise. The attacking dark wizard had a surprise of his own.

Unfortunately for the Death Eater, and fortunately for Harry, there was a concrete support column in the path of the airborne dark wizard. He hit it hard with his back and head, and went crumpling to the ground unconscious. I can't tell Ron about this at all, I would never hear the end of it- I can hear the nickname now- "Hash-pipe Harry", Harry thought to himself. He picked up the ugly wanker's wand and put it in his back pocket. He had to find Petunia and see if they could get out of Reading quietly and without further violence. He placed a _confundus_ charm on the unconscious body. Any muggle would only see a sleeping homeless man, with his collection cup in his hand.

Harry was beside himself to find his moth- Petunia.. She was not where he had left her. What if she was hurt or captured? He went looking, calling out her name in a low voice, all the while looking out for other Death Eaters. He was passing a family bathroom, when an arm came through the open door and grabbed him.

Harry was about to strike out when Petunia pulled off his cloak of invisibility and whispered, her hands up, "It is just me,Harry! " She went to the door and peeked out. She saw no one. She locked the door and ran to Harry hugging him. " Oh baby! I am so glad that you are okay... but you are cut! Here, come to the sink!"

She wet a paper towel and cleaned and dabbed at the blood along his ear and neck and finally his cheek, where the thin cut had congealed into a long red slice. " It is a good thing we had put our packages into a locker before we went for dinner, or who knows where we would have had to abandon them."

"We have to disguise ourselves. We have to get out of here."

"I have been thinking about that while I have been hiding in this wretched bathroom. We need to get our packages. We can switch to new clothes, and I can alter our appearances. We can then just breeze onto the next rail back to Little Whinging!"

Harry was surprised. It was a solid idea. "That... sounds good. How are we going to get the packages without getting found out? There is too much there to try to carry them under the cloak, and the lockers are too public and in a heavy traffic area."  
"I will change my hair color and body a bit, and go get them. I will come back here and we can change and do a bit of magic, and then we just head out, like a couple of people going home from a shopping trip."

"You mean like we were before these Death Eaters showed up?"

"Precisely."

Petunia, opened and lay down the folding down table used for changing baby nappies. She inspected it, and then took a paper towel with some hand soap and wiped it, and then wiped it again with a dry towel Harry looked at her like she was mental. She saw him staring at her incredulously as she took off her tight jacket, revealing her braless breasts jiggling ever so provocatively in her tight low cut white camisole top. Petunia folded her jacket and laid it on the changing table. She pulled the top off slowly over her ry large and firm tits. Her pink nipples were erect and long and pointed up high. She slipped her camisole over her head, and shook out her shoulder length curly dark auburn hair. She was still as stunning as when they left this morning for Reading this morning. Harry's balls began aching again as he looked at her, now topless in her short, tight leather skirt.

Petunia was on an adrenaline high. They had wizards chasing them who meant them harm. Her heart was racing. This could be it, they could die at any time, but she was safe for the moment. She was treating it as her last. Who knows what will happen. She had been teasing Harry all day long, tormenting him with a vision of his mother as a slut who wanted him. She found it cruelly delicious. She was not sure why, but after getting fucked by Harry's cock snake, she was feeling especially vengeful, cruel and mean. Call me a bitch in parseltongue, will he? She would show him what a bitch she could be. She nearly softened after his tender treatment of her afterwards, but that was probably just his attempt to keep me under his thumb she thought. She thought back on how Harry had nearly came in his pants when she entered the kitchen. He did not know how much she looked like Lily at the time, and his lust was evident. She loved the luscious irony of it as he finally realized who she looked like. Petunia told anyone who asked, and there were plenty of men who did, that her name was Lil. She made sure she never referred to Harry as nephew- just used endearing terms a mother would. She wanted to keep up the illusion that she was Lily. She had always had wanted to be Lily, except one dark time with Severus Snape, a memory that she buried deeply quickly any time it reared its ugly head. She had been cock teasing Harry and other men all day long, and she was so horny she could hardly stand it, despite the danger, or perhaps because of it too.

"For this kind of magic, I feel we are going to have to have a very strong connection Harry." She licked her lips invitingly and crooked her finger, "Come here, stud." She said in a sultry voice, " Momma wants to suck your cock."

"That was kind of creepy while hot at the same time, Lil. You are really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"What? Watching you squirm as you get sexually excited looking at your mother?, Now why would I get pleasure from that, Harry, my baby boy?" She played with her breasts, pulling on her hardened nipples, "Would you like to suck my tits, Harry? Did you know you used to suck my tits as a baby? I think I prefer you sucking my tits as a young man much better..."

"You can be bloody cruel, in your hot bitch kind of way,"

"My how bold you talk in times of stress! I think I like that! Well, thank you. I am really enjoying this. You don't know how freeing it is not to be yourself all the time, to be looked at as something different than a bloody fucking housewife."

"I am truly glad you are enjoying your disguise, but since I really did not know my mum, your mind fuck is not bothering me. I know it is you, and if I fuck you, it is because I want to fuck _you_ Petunia. We have bloody Death Eaters after us, and you want to suck my cock?" But it was bothering him. She was almost the spitting image of one of the photos that Hagrid had given him. Petunia/Lil had not acted like herself all day, and he was falling for this illusion, this different, mother-like woman. His words were hollow and he knew it.

" Exactly. It is _because_ we have blood fucking Death Eaters after us that I want to suck your cock! We could die at any time, wouldn't you rather go out having sex than cowering in a corner? I know I would. I have cowered most of my life, I am sick of it! I want the forbidden, I want you, Harry, my boy."

'Well, I would rather live to fuck another day, how about that?"

"I would rather have my bases covered." She undid Harry's belt, pulled his t shirt over his head, and unzipped Harry's jeans. He was not wearing underwear... "Naughty Harry, going around like a perv with no decent under clothes on... I think you were hoping you could fuck me on the train, didn't you? You were showing some self-control, but you did disappear to the bathroom for awhile, did you go toss off? Tsk, what a waste of cum, son. Perhaps I should punish you." Petunia/Lil began stroking Harry's member which was growing turgid and harder all the time, swelling in length. Harry moaned in pleasure. Perhaps Lil was right, live for the moment- especially if it could be your last. He pulled his mother over to him and embraced her. Lil's voice softened as she ran her fingers through his hair and down his chest.. "You grown so big and strong, I'm so proud of you, Harry. I can't believe how much a man you now are... your body is magnificent. Can I see more of it, please?"

"First, go put this anti-unlocking charm on the door." Harry whispered it to Lil, It was one of the charms that Mad-eye had only taught to him and Ron, made them memorize it when they were at Sirius's house last summer. Lil looked at him. " You are going to have to touch me while I do it. I got rid of my pleasure stopper on the train, when that young man rogered me in the train bathroom. Took quite a bit to clean up, what with both your cum and his up my bum."

"So, that was why you had a glass plug in your ass, to keep my cum in your bum?"

"How do you think I was able to conjure all that body magic, all by myself? I could not do that much of my own... Like I said, I need to be physically connected to you if I am to do my magic successfully, and I guess that means your sperm inside me works well too, as I have come to understand it." Lil put her hands on her hips. "So that is all you have to say after what I just disclosed to you, you inquire into why I had a butt plug?"

" Okay, I will bite. So you fucked some bloke you just met on the train? You said you wanted to be extra slutty, I guess you meant it. Next time, why don't you invite me along for a threesome, or perhaps I could watch you under the cloak." Harry was slightly pissed at "Lil". He was not sure if it was the jealousy she was trying to incite, or that he had watched his Aunt play many mind games over the years, and he just did not enjoy being one of the targets. Or perhaps was he pissed because his "mother" was acting like a slut. He was wishing he had not had taken those two hits from the pipe in the restaurant bathroom during their time at dinner. His mind was wandering and confusing things . This was not a good time for his mind to be wandering. He had seen two other possible death eaters that were with the bloke he knocked out. By now, the other two could be combing the station. He felt that at the moment they were safe. His scar was not throbbing like it was when they were at the restaurant. He needed Lil to put the anti-unlocking charm on the door. He didn't give a toss about any charges for underage magic, but he was not trusting any but Order of Phoenix members at the Ministry of Magic. He was hoping that somehow the pipe was throwing off who had performed the _Expelliarmus_ defensive spell and the _confundus_ charm on the unconscious dark wizard. He had already jeopardized the two of them enough with the little bit of magic he performed. He was hoping that the magical tracking the Ministry did for underage wizards was tied to their registered wands. Petunia was not a recognized witch, nor was the pipe a recognized wand owned by Harry, so perhaps, just perhaps the magic was only showing up as "unknown".

Lil was looking peeved at the comment Harry had made and was fuming. Her arms were crossed, and she very much looked more like his Angry Aunt Petunia at that moment than she had at any time that day. Harry knew he had to repair this quickly, or there would be more to deal with than Death Eaters.

A Petunia scorned was not what he needed to deal with atop the situation on hand. She might just turn him straight over to the first Death Eater they run across.

" Look, I am sorry for what I said. You got me angry at what you said.. And a bit jealous. I know it is none of my business who you choose to have sex with, but for some reason I feel it ought to be... "

"Really? You.. Really think that?"  
"Well, yes. I - I guess I do."

Her face softened. "You feel possessive of me?"

" I- I want you to be safe, and I want to be the one fucking you." He put his arms around Lil's waist. He ran his hands up to her very, very large breasts, running his fingertips around her nipples. He kissed the base of her neck at her shoulder. "If we are really going to shag without someone just rushing in after yelling " _Alohomora_ ", you really, really need to put that charm on that door." Harry rubbed Lil's soft shoulder. "Then maybe we can have time for some hot sex and get you some more mojo for your body magic." He kissed her shoulder, and then palmed her tits roughly as he licked her neck and ear. " Are you going to suck my cock, Mom? I would really like to watch you take my big prick Lil."

He unzipped her tight leather skirt, and peeled it over her young and inviting hips. He ran his finger over her bare ass, and popped one of the garters holding her thigh high lace stockings against her leg. Lil groaned a bit at the sting and his touch. Harry's fingertips caressed their way to her sex. He kissed her ear, and whispered the charm again. Lil put her hands on the door, and recited, " _Colloportus! Salvio Hexia_!" as Harry's fingers disappeared into the folds of her sex and up into her vaginal canal.

A visible shimmer of light covered the door. Harry could tell that all this magic was taking energy out of Lil, she was breathing heavily, and it was not just because of his fingering of her cunt. He also felt a sudden tiredness. Harry grabbed Lil's hand and led her to the nearby counter and sink, and lifted her atop of it. He ran his finger around her face. She looked into his eyes and grabbed his hand and began to suck his fingers. Her lips and tongue were too inviting not to kiss. They kissed deeply, their tongues exploring each other's mouth. Harry held her by the shoulders, and could feel his cock fully hardening. It strained against his unbuttoned jeans. He kissed her down to her breasts, and began to suck on her nipples, biting them, pulling on them with his lips. Lil muttered something under her breath as she ran her fingers under breasts, offering them to Harry. Harry sucked her nipple again, and was surprised to find the taste of milk in his mouth. He sucked some more and Lil moaned in pleasure and he could feel the pulsing stream of breast milk trickle down his throat.

He grabbed her left breast and squeezed, and milk streamed from the very long and erect pink nipple. Her areolas were puckered in excitement. He switched breasts and sucked and tasted the sweet warm milk of Lil's left breast. He stepped back and grew excited watching Lil's large heaving boobs slowly dripping milk from her long erect nipples. She grabbed a breast and brought it to her mouth and sucked on some of her own milk, letting is stream down her chin and along her neck. Lil slid her body back on the counter, and brought up her long legs, resting her stiletto heels on the counter, spread-eagled. She ran her finger down to her pussy and pulled on her tight labia. "Please come eat my pussy, son."

Harry ran his hands down to her knees, caressing the outer part of Lil's legs, and rubbed her outer legs. He lifted each leg over each of his shoulders, and leaned in, kissing and sucking on her lean inner thighs down to her waiting sex. Lil ran her fingers through Harry's jet black hair, grabbing tufts of it and gently pulling as his oral attentions focused on her needy and dripping quim. She moaned out loud as Harry's lips kiss the lips of her sex and his tongue licks, darts, and flicks all along the electric flesh of her cunny. Her groans of pleasure spur him on, and he puts his efforts fully into pleasing Lil orally, while she orally related her pleasure.

"That's it baby, that feels so good to me..., such a good young lover you have become!...Ahhh! ahhhhhh, yesssssssssss!, that feels so fucking good, lick my pussy, mmmmm, eat my hot little cunt, Harry... I want to cum in your face!...Mmmmm, unnhh, that feels good baby, yes, use your teeth! you can bite my pussy lips, momma likes that so-so much! ... Oooh yessss... you tongue feels so good on my clit!"

Harry dives into it, hot from Lil's dirty talk. He relishes the sucking and licking of Lil's young but experienced puss. He pulls roughly on her cunt lips, stretching them as he licks and sucks and gently bites all over her cunt. He gently stretches back the hood to her clit, exposing the swollen pink love nerve. Licking it directly with the tip of his tongue, she flinches and sighs at the same time and roughly grabs the hair on his head. Harry licks around her clitoris and down into her pussy, his tongue darting in and out of her vaginal opening. Lil is moaning fully now, no longer talking except for some hissing of "yesssssss" and Harry speeds up his tonguing, swirling the tip of his tongue around her clit. He shoves three fingers into her pussy. Lil is lost in his touch, all the nerves in her body seemingly attuned to his tongue and fingers. Harry fingers Lil's wanton love box faster as his licks swirl and become more pressing across the face of her clit. She loses it, her legs quivering as Lil squirts a nice orgasm of pussy juice out and around his fingers. He continues fucking her with his hand as his tongue laps up pussy ejaculate and she comes again. Harry has his mouth pressed against her open puss and swallows a large squirt of Lil's love juice. It is oddly sweet. She bucks in orgasm and Harry holds her down in order to go for a trifecta; He rubs her clit hard with his thumb. Lil is thrashing, and moaning, and protesting feebly. The touch on her love nerve is too much; she arches her back in a clinch, and orgasms hard once more. She collapses back leaning against the cloudy mirror, her legs splayed onto the bathroom counter, trying to get her breathing back to a normal pace. She sighs and runs her hand to her forehead.

"Omigod, omigod Harry, I don't think I have ever cum that hard." She takes some more deep breaths, and runs her fingers through her dark red hair. She looks down at his crotch and smiles, " Speaking of hard!.. Mmm look at you! I think we could release that stress, don't you, baby?" Her slightly wicked Lil smile and freckled nose and those beautiful eyes have Harry mesmerized. She readies herself to turn round , to bend over the counter and offer herself, but Harry stops her. He pulls her close to him facing her, and kisses her deeply. She responds. As he is kissing her, he drops his trousers, and grabs her hips, bringing her close to him. She spreads her legs, opening her sex to his waiting member.

His first push of his cock's large head into her vaginal opening overwhelms her, she feels light headed and intoxicated. Lil feels his full, thick long shaft slide into her slowly, fully, filling her as she has not felt before. She opens her eyes and meets his. Two sets of eyes that look so much alike. A part of each other, and they are now a part of each other as she leans back and allows more of his hard shaft deep inside her. They kiss passionately. Their tongues touch and explore each other, and they feel the connection in their mouths with the one with their loins. They move in dance and the pleasure builds in both places. Now their hands join the dance, and to the movement of pleasure. Her milky breasts drip along with the sweat of their bodies and they convulse and move their bodies in ways to maximize the sexual pleasure they give each other.

Petunia realizes this is the first time that they have faced each other during sex. This felt more... personal. She was now regretting that this moment was happening as she was playing Lil. She was feeling jealous of Lil, once again. Why was she always feeling jealous of Lilly, why had she always felt jealous of Lilly? Even when it was when their father's attentions were on her, and not on Petunia, there, in the dark, in their bedroom, his weight holding Lilly down on the bed, on her stomach, Petunia would feel jealous. Relieved, but jealous. She shuddered, and drove the thought away. She was dead. Harry was fucking ... making love to her. He had had said it himself... if he was fucking her it was because he wanted to fuck Petunia. Me, she thought, and she leaned back, and wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him into her further. It was now painful, he was further in than she had experienced before with his long shaft, at least in her cunt. She moaned and continued to pull him further in, she wanted all of him, all of him inside her. She gyrates her hips, contracting her muscles along his shaft, doing whatever she can to make him feel more pleasure.

Harry groaned, and his breathing became more shallow and fast. His strokes became longer, harder, faster as she whispered her urges into his ear, asking him fuck her harder. She knew he was close. She moaned that she want him to fill her with his cum. Then she felt his thick wood jerk inside her. It was a set of hard spasms, pulling on her vaginal canal. Harry uttered his satisfaction, a groan and "Uhhhh, oh! oh! oh Mom!..." She felt the warm splash of his jism, she felt it slide along his cock as he continued to stroke her with his thick meat, to fill her pussy with his hardness and she felt her heart breaking... he was fucking Lily, not her.

Harry spoke again, "Omigod, omigod Petunia! Th-that felt wonderful! He kissed her on her cheek, wrapped his arms around her, and picked her up, his cock still deep inside her. Petunia kept her legs wrapped around him. He kissed her again passionately on her full mouth, and a feeling that Petunia had not felt in such a long time warmed her inner core. She held onto Harry and whispered her incantation.

" _Appareo puella erro_ " Petunia was proud of her knowledge of Latin. She had been first in her class for best grades during secondary at St. Benedict's School for Girls. She thought of a very young thin girl, with long shiny black hair. She could feel herself transforming; it was happening quickly, and soon she had pain in her sex. Harry was becoming much too large, and too deep inside for her thinning and shrinking frame. She grimaced, and patted Harry urgently on his shoulder, "You must pull out, and now, but please continue to hold me..."

Harry, with great effort, pulled his still turgid member out of his shrinking aunt. He held onto her and could feel her breasts shrinking from between them, her entire body becoming light, and thin. The thick curly red hair in his hands became long fine silky black strands. Her skin paled in color to porcelain white. Her eyelashes thickened and became black, like her raven irises, punctuated by thicker, expressive eyebrows. Age dropped from her face until he was holding a thin girl, perhaps fourteen years old. She would be Ginny's age. Her breasts were still full, but much, much smaller and sat high on her chest. Her stockings drooped to her knees, her lace garter belt hung loose at her hips, now covering her dark haired pubis fully. Her feet were smaller, but still large enough to stay inside the high heels. When she spoke, her voice was high like that of a young girl. Harry was taken aback again, due to the new drastic transformation. Her voice was soft and high, it must have been what she sounded like when she was a girl, thought Harry.

"I will need your T-shirt, Harry," She undressed fully, placing her garter and stockings neatly on the changing table. She wet some paper towels and took them in hand to a bathroom stall and shut the door. She cleaned herself, removing what dripped down her legs and out her cooch. She used the bathroom. She still felt rutty, but a bit cleaner. It was strange being in this body. It was an emaciated version of her own fourteen year old body, except with black hair. She was glad she had her handbag with her and she fixed her face a bit with her compact. She stood, placed Harry's T shirt on inside out, pulling her long hair out and over it to cover the tag. The shirt was long enough to act as a short dress. She would take her belt and cinch it loosely at her waist to complete the effect. She flushed and walked out of the stall. Harry was standing by the door and held up his hand, he was listening at the door. The sounds of muffled men's voices were nearby.

Harry grabbed the pipe from his pants and lit was left in it, motioning Petunia to come over. He held it out to her and Petunia retracted with a disgusted look on her face. He was adamant and offered the pipe and hissed quietly, " You are stoner girl who ducked into the family loo for a bit of weed. We need to have you smell of it." Petunia wrinkled her 14 year old nose and puffed on the pipe, swallowing some of the smoke. She choked. Harry took the pipe and took another pull, then blew the smoke into her face.

Harry had his pants buttoned and zipped and had rushed to the changing table. "Grab my belt," Petunia commanded. He grabbed the belt, wrapped the cloak of invisibility around his neck, then tucked the rest of the clothes on the table and folded it back up. He brought her the belt. She cinched it loosely at an angle at her hips. It worked well enough. Harry whispered, " I will hide under the cloak under this counter after we break the spell on the doors." He leaned over his now tiny aunt, and kissed her on the neck, and whispered, as he grabbed a handful of ass cheek, " Touch the door and Repeat after me: "

" _Finite" "Finite_ "

" _Incantatem" "Incantatem_!"

There was slight ripple in the shimmer at the door and then the shimmer disappeared. Petunia turned around and Harry was already out of sight. An abrupt banging came at the door. "Petunia called out sweetly, "Just a minute, occupied!" Thereafter came a larger, longer, more violent banging at the door. Petunia checked her lipstick in the mirror, and straightened her dress. She went to the door as another banging occurred.

" Oy! Don't get your feckin' knickers in a twist! I am coming!" The air smelled of burnt weed. She smelled of burnt weed when she opened the door and greeted the two very ugly men in leather with billowing coats. She sneered at them, "Can't a gel change her jam rag in peace in this fuckin' place?"

She shoved past them and kept going when one of them grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back. He shoved a picture of Harry in front of her face. " Oy! Muggle slut, you seen this boy?"

"Get your fuckin' hands off me, pedo! I will scream for the coppers so fast you won't see them beatin' you down! " The one holding her hair yanked hard and put his putrid breath right in her face. "Have- you- seen- this- wanker?"

"No, no fuck! Let go.. Never seen the tosser in my life!" Petunia screamed, very loudly and the dark wizard let her go. She ran heading away towards the lockers. She turned back and saw both men turn into the bathroom, searching. She said a quick prayer for Harry. She kept her head down and walked quickly to the lockers. She looked around, and only saw one police officer half asleep leaning against a column supposedly on watch. Other people came and went, it was the evening rush of people returning from dinner in town to the suburbs, going home for the evening.

Harry crouched under the cloak, as deep back under the counter that he could go. He held the wand of the Death Eater he had bested in his hand, gripping it much harder than he had to. He was trying to decide if he was going to hide and let them leave, or try to take care of the issue with a bit more finality. He decided he did not want to look over his shoulder all the way back on the train. He held hope that this was a chance encounter... why would the Death Eaters know he was in Reading? The Order had protection on Little Whinging. No, he thought, this must have just been chance. The two men move together, talking. One moves to the sink, the other stands next to him.

'Bloody hell!, are ye washing your hands again?, said the companion standing next to the one at the sink.

"This is a stinking Muggle Bathroom! They change their brats' nappies here! Of course I am washing me hands after having to search this stink-hole. Where is Travis?"

"He 'apparated with Malcolm back to London. Bloke was pretty fucked up. His back may be broken, he could not move. If I get hold of that Potter fuck, I will dismember him me-self!"

"It's just us then. We have to find this tosser and take him down."

"We canno' kill him though, the Dark Lord would have our heads."

"They didn't say he could not be pretty broken up, though did they?" They both laugh sadistically.

Fucking Neanderthals, thought Harry. Both were within two feet of him. With a slashing motion of "Malcolm's" wand, Harry barked, " _Petrificus Totalus_!" The spell caught them both. They were both totally immobilized. Harry crawled out from under the counter, remaining under the cloak. They did not need to know that they had found him. He circled around them. He went to the door and locked it and returned to the men. Both were young, perhaps eighteen to twenty years old at most. They both wore poser gothic punk long coats and long leather jack boots. Their trousers and vests were black leather. The Cleaner still had his hands in the sink. The Companion was especially ugly, with very bad acne and a piss poor straggle of a goatee beard. Both had long black hair that hung in their faces. With a circular swirl of the wand around their heads, Harry spoke with authority. " _Obliviate_!" Their memories were wiped, at least for the last twenty four hours, perhaps maybe more... Harry was unsure of his connection to this wand. It seemed to cooperate, but he was not sure how well it listened to his intentions.

He searched the pockets of if the two immobile wizards. He took their wands, broke them, and tossed them into the rubbish bin. He found some potion vials and items like Peruvian Instant Darkness powder. Harry confiscated anything that looked like a magical item, including something similar to a time turner he found in a leather pouch in an inner coat pocket of the Cleaner. He took off the coat of the Companion, who was about his size. Inside the outer pocket he found two rolled hashish laced spliffs. He put on the coat, feeling a bit naked with no shirt, and filled the pockets with the contraband in his hands.

Harry then tipped the men both over roughly, not caring how hard they hit the clay tile floor and rolled them under the sink and counter.

A rap came at the door. He heard Petunia's hesitant voice, trying to sound deeper, tougher than it was. "Oy, I need to take a pee, Hurry up in there!"

Harry hurried to the door, and let in the tiny waif Petunia, loaded with all their shopping bags. Petunia found many "cute" items she just had to have. They also found a mix of Dudley like clothes that Harry could tolerate. Some they bought a bit bigger for him, these would be what he would wear when Vernon was around. She dropped the bags to the floor and ran to the bathroom stall. "I really do have to pee!" she stated as she slammed the door.

Awhile and a flush later, Petunia came out, and washed her hands. She looked at Harry. "I see you decided to go ahead and dress without me. I think you need a shirt." She then looked over at the sink and saw the stiff bodies of the two men. "Did- did you kill them?" She asked a bit hesitantly.

"No, it is an immobilizing spell. I also wiped their memories. We have to move fast. If you are going to change, you should do so now. My magic may have alerted enemies within the ministry of magic. I don't know; it was not my wand... And if you can change me, we need to do this quickly." Petunia's heart was pattering a bit. Harry really was heroic. He took out these large blokes and was taking charge of their escape.

"Yes, I have another shirt that I want to wear, and that thong I bought. It should fit these tiny hips", she said as she placed her hands on her hips. Already cock teasing again, thought Harry. He grinned in spite of himself. Before they dressed, Petunia motioned Harry over.

"Please lick my snatch. Just awhile. Yes, on your knees will do fine." Harry seemed very willing to eat her fourteen year old pussy. She would have to remember that. His tongue felt wonderful and she tried to clear her mind as her loins filled with warmth. She ran her thumb and fingers over his forehead, holding at his scar. " _Tattoo Maorice_ "

A black tribal tattoo appeared over his scar and around the side of Harry's face. Other small ones appeared on the back of his hands.

"Oh yesss, Oooh my! Harry! Do you like licking my young tight little cunny? Do you like when there is just a bit of peach fuzz on my twat? Mmmm, yes you do! Hold tight, I am also almost ready." She concentrated. " _Appareo triginta annorum_!" Petunia felt a bit of draining and looked down to see a well built thirty year old Harry performing oral delight on her underage sex. "You could be arrested as a pedo for this, baby."

Harry looked up, "What?"

"Just one more touch", Petunia said, as one hand went to Harry's hair and one went to fingers tracing his upper lip. She recited, "Argentum canitiem!" Harry's hair turned a handsome silver gray, with a full matching distinguished moustache. " Oh, so yummy! Yes, definitely a pedo now. Up, honey, we have to go, as much as I would love for you to continue tonguing me."

Harry was now respectable Six foot three. He had to change to the longer, larger Dudley pants. They were a dark black, so Harry did not mind. Petunia handed him a deep maroon polyester v-neck jersey short sleeve shirt. One step up from a t-shirt. It fit tightly over his sculpted chest and abdomen. He put the wand inside an inner tailored long pocket of the coat, and threw it on. Petunia changed quickly into her clothes, adding some of the costume jewelry she had also purchased that day, transforming into the perfect slutty teenage daughter. They gathered their things, remembering the clothing in the changing table. Harry turned off the lights. They closed the door, with the lock actuated. Petunia with bags on one arm, and Harry with both hands full, walked out. Taking her free arm, Petunia locked the crook of her arm into the crook of Harry's left arm, and looked up at him.

"C'mon Father!" Petunia purred, "Or we will miss the rail back to Little Whinging. Vernon will be home after nine o'clock, so we will be cutting this close! "


	8. What is Darkest at Night?

Petunia hung on Harry like a doting fourteen year old daughter with the hots for her old man. It was near incestuous and borderline obscene, mortifying Harry who was already getting enough attention with his Maori Facial tattoo, and of course delighting Petunia because it was mortifying Harry and perhaps some of the people around them. Harry tried to act like the father he appeared to be, and just tried to play it cool when daughter Petunia sat on his lap, grinding her ass into his crotch and doing what she could to keep him agitated.

Luckily the train was not too full, and Harry had sprung for the first class coach, So they had a partitioned four-seater (two across from each other, with a small table in between), and after a couple of towns, had the four seats to themselves. No one sat in the single seat seats facing each other in the aisle across from them. A bloke considered it, and Harry looked at him menacingly and he decided to move on to another open seat. Petunia spread their shopping bags into the seats across from them to make sure no one new decided to sit there as well. It was very un-British of them, but since there were plenty of other seats available, and that the traffic to London would not start until later in the evening for the late nighters, They felt justified in their display of selfish exclusion.

Petunia, ever the actress, or so it seemed to Harry , continued to act like a fourteen year old girl. He was bit worried, that perhaps these magical transformations altered more than just the looks of the person being transformed. He was worried somewhat with this fatherly attitude that he had taken on as well. Perhaps he was only feeling protective and defensive due to their Run-in with the Death- Eaters. She lifted the arm support between the two seat to make it a bench, and snuggled into Harry, lifting his arm so that it came around her, and tucking up her legs so that she could lay on the seat. She took off her heels and lay them on the floor by her seat. Finally she was settled in. Her small thin waifish body left her room on the seat. She was quite comfy, and slid one hand behind Harry's back, and one across his large, still chiseled chest and stomach. This 30 year old version of Harry had no beginnings of a pot belly.

"I am a wee bit knackered, da'...It has been such a long day for us, hasn't it?" Harry only nodded, and Petunia grabbed onto the arm he held her with. She brought it to rest around her small firm braless chest and continued to hold onto his arm, and was soon asleep.

Harry let her sleep all the way to Little Whinging. He woke her a couple of minutes before the train pulled in, and left her to wake on the seat as he gathered all their bags. It was eight fifteen and already dark. They took one of the only two taxis on duty. They did not recognize the driver, so they did not have to make up a story about visiting the Dursleys. Little Whinging had been growing lately, more apartments springing up on the out edges of town, as old industrial derelicts buildings were plowed under and more room made for those trying to live near the City. There were more strangers in town now. Harry paid the driver well, and they headed into 41 Privet Drive under the cover of dark, no nosy neighbors at their windows sto see them.

Petunia was awake now, and more back to her business as usual self. She barked orders for Harry to take his packages to his room, and to drop hers off in the sewing room. She found herself looking at her house from the perspective of a fourteen year old girl. Some things seemed to be very, very old. She noticed the flashing light on the telephone. There was a voice mail message. She dialed it. In terse business like tones Vernon told her he would not be returning that night to home, that they had to work late, and the boss was putting them up in a nearby hotel. He would be home in the afternoon, that they planned to work Saturday until four. Very similar in tone to the message they had received earlier when they were out, and he told her he would not be home until after nine, no apology, no remorse.

She hung up the phone. She knew more was going on, but of course she could not prove it. And this acquisition was very important to the company. This was a survival tactic that both companies needed to carry on in this very changing market. The extra money he was bringing in was insuring they could get Dudley into a good college, even if they had to make a substantial contribution to whatever scholarship fund would guarantee his acceptance. She sighed, but said nothing. It was a bit of a relief. She was not ready to go back, to go back to being just Petunia Dursley.

She caught Harry up in his room, smoking some pot. "We did not get to talk about this before young man... " Petunia started. Harry looked at her. He in a thirty year old man's body and his Aunt in that of a teenager.

"Petunia, do you think a lecture at this time is going to have any impact?" Harry blew the smoke out, it curled from under his full moustache, and up along his spiked short cut silver hair. My god he looked very handsome and exotic with that tattoo, thought Petunia. She smiled in spite of her being a bit perturbed. "Why not really try it, and then if you find you don't like it, we can talk about it some more."

" I guess a lecture from a fourteen year old girl is not going to mean much... Here give me that pipe, if I am going to be all out today, I might as well try this properly. " she tentatively took a quick puff.

"Try holding the smoke down in your lungs a bit, just like you would do a cigarette."

Petunia tried again, took a good drag and tried holding in the massive smoke. It filled her lungs quickly and she felt a burn. She let out the smoke, coughing a bit.

"Not bad, yes, a couple more of those and you will certainly feel something." Harry took the pipe back and took another hit. She watched him, and followed suit. This time she held the smoke a bit longer, and was able to exhale without coughing or choking. Harry had her do one more hit. She did it, and he put away the pipe. She was feeling a light, floating sensation in her head and body. A calmness and relaxation came with it.  
"So, I guess we should think about changing back, very soon huh?"

Petunia shook her head. "We really don't. Vernon left a message, he said they were working late and would be put up at a hotel. He won't be home. "

"Ooh, well, that is a bit of a relief... not such a rush then to try to get back to "normal" then."

"No, no need. Oh my, this feels very good. I think I know now why you and Duddy do it." She looked at the surprise on his face. "Oh yes, I knew that Duddy was smoking the "mary jane", as you kids say it." Harry tried hard to laugh, especially since this was coming out of the mouth of a teenage girl. He did not try to correct Petunia. "But it seemed to have a calming effect on him so I have just been watching it." Petunia was soon walking around the room. "My body feels very sensitive, I am starting to feel quite horny, "daddy".

"Yeah?, said Harry sounding interested. For some reason this waifish girl look was really turning him on. He felt a bit short changed when he only got lick her little puss for just a bit. "Take your clothes off for Daddy, Petunia."

"Call me Toony. I like Toony. It was a nickname when I was younger."

"Okay Toony, Why don't you take your clothes off for me, eh?"

"Mmmm, sure!" Petunia pulled her one piece off over her head. She shook her long silky black hair, running her fingers through it. Her firm breasts bounced, and she could feel the dark brown nipples hardening on her pointed tips. She came over to the bed. Harry stood, and pulled off his maroon shirt. His biceps large and rippling. Petunia kneeled in front of him, He towered massively over her small form. She undid his trousers, and unzipped them. Harry's cock started to rise, thickening. Petunia Pulled down his larger boxers, which barely fit around his thick muscular legs. His cock, now fully mature, was much thicker, but about the same length. She stroked his long member with both hands, bringing more steel to the rod. She could swear that she could probably swing from it in her current form. She was very wet now, and she removed her thong, and ran its wetness over Harry's hard cock, rubbing it with her tiny satin crotch. "Mmmm, daddy, you are so big! Can I suck your cock, can I please?" Petunia asked in her high little girl voice. Harry, in response grabbed her head gently and pulled it closer to his cock. Petunia grabbed his shaft with both hands, having to sit up high on her knees to be able to meet its height, and opened her mouth wide, and swallowed the large head of Harry's manhood. It filled her mouth, stretching it, as she began to bob slowly, in and out, taking more of the huge prick into her mouth. There was no room for swirling her tongue, her mouth was truly full with cock. She tried to take the dick down her throat, but his girth was too big. As hard as she tried to relax her throat, his cock was too thick to swallow. She gagged and drooled, and Harry pulled it out. " Toony, I want to try 69 with you."

Harry lay on his bed, and Petunia's tiny frame crawled atop of him. She straddled him mid chest, and began to kiss his forehead and face. Their lips met, and they kissed some more. She grew excited, she wanted to feel his cock inside her, even though she knew it would be painful. Harry pulled her body to his face, and she straddled him, bringing her cunt down on his nose and mouth. She immediately felt the flicks of Harry's strong tongue as he began to suck and lick her pussy. She ground her cooze into his face, could feel his nose rubbing against her clit. Petunia gyrated her tiny hips, rubbing her cooze hard against his face and tongue. She rode his face this way for awhile, feeling the welling of ecstasy in the core of her loins. She felt the rush of pussy juice flood his face. Harry licked and sucked, swallowing much of her pussy ejaculate. She stood and turned around. "We have to do a proper 69".

She bent over, and began to stroke and suck Harry's still very hard member. Harry sat up a bit to better access her crotch and began with long licks from her clit to her tiny tight pink rectum. He pulled on her hips, picking her up as he continued his sucking and licking. She held onto his prick still pulling and sucking on it. She could feel his thick fingers entering both her cunt and rectum, at the same time. It was bit painful, and she grimaced and moaned. Harry took this as a sign to continue. Harry licked his fingers and added one more to each of her tight little holes. She groaned in pain and then soon in pleasure as she relaxed and felt the sensations of his fingering both her holes as he continued to lick and suck around her crotch and ass. She pushed her hips back, and became adamant about making his cock cum by her hand and mouth. She bit along his shaft gently, and pulled and rubbed his big thick balls, all while continuing to fuck his thick cock with her mouth. She so much want to try to put it in her pussy or ass, but she could not figure out which would be the less painful or feel the best. She figured she would need some lube for either one. She started talking dirty to edge Harry along as it seemed to help in the past. "Oh, oh daddy, your fingers feel so good in my ass and cunt! I want to feel your huge cock up inside me... oh please daddy cum for me, I want to eat your cum, fill my mouth with your spunk, papa! "

Harry got an idea, and got up off the bed. he stood and then bent over, grabbing Toony by her hips. He hung her upside down in front of him, so that she was facing him, and lowered her a bit so that she could access his cock. He buried his face into her crotch, tonguing her clitoris with long licks to the hood, pulling back and running his tongue fully over the face of her love bud.

Toony squealed in delight which was difficult with a mouth full of prick. She twisted, and held onto the muscular upper thighs of Harry as He began to thrust his hips and fuck her mouth with his strokes. She arched her back as the waves of pleasure began to overwhelm her, and she could feel the orgasm rising, rising like a wave within her. Harry was groaning now, as his cock slid in and out of the drooling mouth of the waif Toony. Her long hair brushed the tops of his feet, He could feel her silky strands moving against his legs as his thrusts kept her head moving back and forth. He bear down on his tonguing, and Toony arched and moaned , disengaging her mouth from his cock, gasping and crying out. She squirted her orgasm and he lapped at her pooling cum. he gently brought her closer to the floor, she twisted to place her hands on the floor, and he lowered her down. He stood and Toony got on her knees, offering him her mouth and breasts. "Do you want to cum on me big Daddy?"

Harry began stroking his long member, aiming it at Toony, the hot little waif, the one you see at the record store, or by herself in the coffee shop writing in a leather bound book or reading one with her ear buds in, not paying attention to the world that secretly pays attention to her dark beauty. He had seen Toony many times over the years, coming down the steps from the Ravenclaw dormitory, or in those Art and writing classes he avoided at all cost at Hogwarts, or on the railway in the last coach leaving in the other direction, or walking with other quiet friends, perhaps a cigarette in her hand, not lit, on the underground platform. He should be turned on right now, and even though he was hard, and it felt good with his cock in her mouth, Harry only felt close to cumming when she was moaning her pleasure at his oral service. It worried him, a bit, perhaps between Trelawney and Petunia he was no longer sexually attracted to girls his own age... He would only be able to cum at the hand of an older woman. No, it could not be true, it was a long day, and with all that happened, yeah that must be it. He told Toony to lay on her stomach across the bed the short way. She seemed hesitant but then she nodded meekly and complied. Harry lay his cock between her white round flawless taut butt cheeks and began to rub his cock, back and forth. He knew he would not fuck her. He was too big, and she was too tight and tiny, it would damage her physically. But he rubbed along the outside of her rectum, and just inside her inner lips, not trying to penetrate her vaginal opening. She was wet, and he rubbed her wetness onto his prick and continued to stroke himself between her cheeks. Toony was quiet and seemed to be trembling. He leaned forward to better see her face, placing his hand on her lower back, palm down. As he leaned in he placed weight on his hand, pressing Toony into the bed a bit. Toony screamed in terror, and grabbed his arm, yelling "No! no! no! no please daddy no. not again, please no!"

When she grabbed Harry he felt of jolt of white energy hit him, and felt his eyes roll back into his head. And he was her. He was Toony and he could smell the stink of beer, the sour smell of sweat with licquor and cigarette smoke. He could feel that he was being held down. He could feel the hand grip him/her in place, and that the cock was now fully in his ass, causing pain, just as it had just been in his sex, still hanging on to its own pain from that violation. He felt this a hundred different ways, on a hundred different times, sometimes with the sound of another girl crying nearby. He felt it all , the rough, hard jolting strokes, felt him cum, felt him pull out, and wipe himself on his body or his bedclothes, and then a pat on the shoulder. "Yer' a good girl, Toonia, yes you are..." and he would leave. This all happened in a flash. Harry was lying on the floor, his head swimming, and when it finally cleared, Toony was no longer in the room. He shook with fear and anger. He had no idea, no idea at all. He thought he never would. An innocence most men and women know was no longer his to share with them. He also felt anger. If she went through _that_ as a young girl, why would she be playing at such a dangerous fantasy as daddy/daughter?

Harry found her Dudley's room, sobbing on the bed. He came to bed and sat at the end giving her as much space as he could.

"Petunia, -Petunia are you alright?"

"No, no of course not. I have not been "alright" for many years, Harry." She wiped away her tears, and sniffed, looking up at him the with saddest girl face he had ever seen.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" he said it softly, he could hear some hurt in his voice.  
" I- I just want to be normal... I just want to have what a normal girl had, what a normal woman has..."

"I-I am sorry if I did anything to hurt you..."

"No, I am sorry. I was playing with fire and I got burned. Badly. I do not know how it happened, but I know you saw... what I have been through. What your mother went through as well."

"It must have something to do with our connection, why I help to make your magic stronger."

Petunia only nodded.

"I am tired Harry. I need to be alone. I will come see you later. I know we have to transform back. I-I just cannot bear to try that right now. "

Harry only nodded. He got up to go. Petunia grabbed his hand. He sat back down.

"Harry, you must never tell a word about this to anyone else. It would destroy me. Please."

Harry shook his head. " I would never tell anyone. But you really should find someone to talk to. For your sake, you need to do that. "

She nodded her head, and Harry got up heavily from the bed and walked back to his room. There was a rapping at his window. It was Hedwig.

"Hello girl, been busy again huh? So where are you keeping yourself these days, huh? Do you have a boyfriend you haven't told me about, hmmm? He stroked the bridge at the top of her beak like she liked and she nuzzled against his hand. She hooted and held up her leg. There was a note.

It was from Hermione. He felt too tired to read it, and put it in the muggle book on his nightstand. He filled her bowl with some water from the bathroom sink, and pulled some of her favorite snack out, leaving a generous supply for her to munch. She seemed hungry and spent her time on perch drinking and eating. He ran his fingers fondly over the top of her head, and then undressed. It was amazing that Hedwig seemed to have no problem recognizing him, despite the huge difference in his form. He collapsed into his bed. His frame took up most of the twin bed. He left the window open for Hedwig, and the cool breeze was enough to warrant at least a sheet over his nude body. He fell asleep quickly, leaving the light on in his room.

During the night, Petunia padded into the room quietly. Harry was sleeping on his side. Hedwig was gone again, so she was not startled by her presence. She gathered up the loose material of Dudley's t-shirt she was wearing, and crawled up and onto the bed and into the crook of Harry's body. She nuzzled in, and in his sleep, Harry responded and wrapped his left arm around her.

It was early in the morning. Dawn was just breaking through when Harry awoke to a very pleasurable sensation. Petunia was giving him head. She had must have been doing it for awhile, as he was quite hard. She held onto his massive member and whispered. " _Reducio fascinum_ " HIs penis shrunk in girth and to a length under seven inches.

" I think I can handle this", the waif Petunia announced. Harry was on his back, and Petunia crawled on top of him. She straddled his crotch, and pulled open a bottle of oil she had lay on the nightstand. She oiled Harry's cock and stroked it, until it was incredibly hard. She handed him the oil, and then stood, and squatted over his cock. Harry held it as she began to bring it down. Harry tried to direct his cock to her sex. She moved it back. "No, I think I will handle it better from here. For what I need to do, we need to be well connected, and my cunt is much too tight even for this size. " She grimaced and lowered her rectum until it was touching the still large cut head of Harry's rod. She dropped more weight onto his stiff member and could feel her rectum stretching painfully to accommodate its incoming invasion. She grimaced, and wondered what this would feel like not fully lubricated as she was now. She cried out in pain as the widest part of his mushroom head passed her sphincter ring and into her alimentary canal. She dropped her ass lower as his shaft slowly pushed up further into ass. Harry pushed his hips reflexively and Petunia took the hint and let him take over pushing more of his shaft into her. He stroked back and forth, slowly working further in, only to retreat to move further in again. He was gentle and patient, and soon Petunia was sitting fully on his cock, her vulva rubbing along his groin.

Petunia felt rested and in control. She placed her hands on her body, slowly rocking her hips, feeling Harry so deep inside her. _"A_ _ppareant_ _Femina_ _triginta anno_ _!"._ She wanted to return to herself, to be herself at age 30. Harry felt the weight of Petunia change and watched as her hair returned to a wavy reddish brown, and slowly watched Petunia skin color return to its tanned and freckled texture, and watched her age quickly from 14 years old to a thirty something woman. He was turned on as he watched her breasts swell and her hips widen. She held her breasts and they grew quite large, this time with large dark brown puffy areolas and very long nipples. They curved nicely up. Petunia looked down at Harry. " Sorry Harry, not quite yet, This body of yours is too yummy to waste, Although there are a couple of fixes..."

She ran her fingers through his hair, concentrating but not saying anything. His Hair went back to jet black with just a bit of gray at the temples. She kept the moustache. Harry then felt Petunia's sphincter tighten around his cock, and She muttered " _Engorgio phallus erectus valde_ " She felt her ass rise as five more inches of cock was now outside her body. His girth was thicker and she felt like her anal canal was stuffed to capacity. Harry felt his balls grow as well, and become very heavy. They were the size of two large plums. Harry's dong was incredibly hard, and if her spell worked, would remain that way through several orgasms for him and her.

Harry looked at Petunia as he pushed the remaining five inches of cock up her ass and she moaned in pleasure. He pulled her body forward, and gave her a kiss. "Let's go take a shower together."

"I think you should properly fuck me first. I want your cum dripping down me when we shower." She pulled forward, and then steadying herself using Harry's chest, squatted and then stood slowly, fully extracting Harry's cock from her ass. Harry sat up in bed, and began tonguing and licking up her leg to her shaven cunt. She bent slightly on her knees to give him better access as she grabbed onto his head, grabbing a fistful of his thick black hair and directing his head to her sex. Harry kissed her pubis, and ran his tongue slowly into the crease of her sex. Petunia could feel the hairs of his moustache rake across her clitoris and he licked and sucked on it. For the first time she did not have a pang of guilt for having sex with a teenage boy. She grabbed his head roughly in passion and ground her sex into his face. They would have intensely passionate sex. It would be savage and wonderful and that would only be her. She hoped Harry could match that intensity, but he seemed to be up for it. She had no doubt that after her plans for the day, she might make Harry not want sex again for at least for a couple of days. She pushed him back down on the bed and turned around, offering him her sex and rump. She leaned over, and said, "This Harry is a proper sixty-nine!, next, I will show you the reverse Cowgirl" She grabbed his cock and directed it to her mouth and began sucking and licking it with abandon.


	9. The Importance of a Routine

Molly was trying to wrap her head around what Dudley had just related to her. Soul sucking wraith creatures called Dementors. A cousin on his mother's side that was a wizard in training who could do actual magic, and who apparently had an evil wizard after him, said evil wizard had tried to kill him as a baby, and had successfully killed his parents. Witches and wizards living in communities of their own as well as in the everyday world among normal people who don't do magic who they call "muggles".

She decided she needed to put some whiskey into her morning coffee, even though she had shared a joint with Dudley. He was playing a hour of video games then they were to begin their tutorial session for the day.

He clearly believed everything he said. He related them in such a matter of fact manner, but with a bit embarrassment that showed that he clearly knew how fantastic what he was saying must sound. She would bet twenty to one that if he were attached to a polygraph machine, all he said would register as the truth... at least to him.

Could this truly be true? She wondered. Could all her research in supernatural events throughout history , could it all be given the proof she had craved for so many, many years? She needed to meet Harry. Would he be truthful, or would he prove Dudley barking and her judgment a pile of shite?

She was beside herself to figure out what to do next. How would she get through this next lesson with Dudley?; her mind was going a hundred thoughts a minute. She looked down at what she was wearing. A man's shirt, its long sleeves rolled up so that she had her small hands available to use. She had the shirt's buttons undone, the first one to be buttoned just under her full braless breasts, and perhaps one or two after that. It certainly kept Dudley's attention, even in his first erratic hour of stoned state. She looked down at her white lace cheeky knickers. She could see her bright strawberry blonde/orange landing strip through the sheer lace. She had made sure Dudley had seen it too. He kept stealing glances down as she crossed and uncrossed her legs at breakfast. She was running out of fancy knickers- she might need to go buy a few more pair to keep things fun. She did not think that she would keep his attention with the standard high cut white cotton panties she normally wore. She ran her finger down to her crotch. She was wet. Teasing Dudley was more fun than she thought it would be. She might have to go have a toss, and she was certain that Dudley had. She had watched him before; his door did not close well, nor did he seem to care. He was a creature of habit. He would play with himself, then with his video games, then again with himself, and then come out for lessons.

It was amazing how focused he became for the next three hours. She was able to keep to her lesson plan and he really seemed to absorb and understand the facts and concepts she taught him, as well as form his own ideas. Some were quite silly and immature, but others showed a brilliance that she would never associated with anyone who came from the loins of her dreadful cousin Vernon.

She would go change, get ready for the day. She was formulating some follow up questions for Dudley, to find out more about this world of witches and wizards that he seemed to know only a bit about, and yet seemed so frightened to learn anymore. She knew she would have to be careful on her questioning, especially about the soul sucking creatures called Dementors, but she needed to know more about them. They seemed to be similar to the legends around banshees. She would learn more, but let Dudley do it at his own pace. His pain around the memory was very real and she felt it as he relayed the attack to her. She just had to make sure he believed that she believed what he said. The relief on his face was tremendous this morning. She knew this secret world had been weighing very heavily upon his teenage shoulders.

Molly padded down the hall in just her sock covered feet. She slowed at his room, and saw the door ajar a bit. Her heart raced a bit. She tentatively peered into the crack of the door and stole her gaze across the room to the bed in the corner. Dudley was on his back, stroking himself. She slowed to watch. He had a substantial cock, and Molly admired how hard and thick it was. His hand was large, but his length left plenty to see and stroke when he had his prick gripped fully at its base.

Molly remembered how he had filled her mouth with his hardness, and how much milky spunk had filled her throat and dripped down her face and tits. That was the thing about weed and her. She got so very horny from it. Her nipples were hardening, their stiff sensitivity raking against the starched cotton of the shirt. Her left hand went to her right breast, and she began to caress herself and slowly pull on its erect nipple. She focused in on the cock, the thick member with large muscular veins, its reddish brown skin stretching over nine inches of hard meat. A luscious cock glistening with baby oil. It was incredibly hard, and curled just a bit. Enough for her to think about it entering her from behind, so thick and long and full of cum. She could feel him push its hardness into her, the tightness that either hole, which one? Her ass, yes, her tight little rectum, stretching painfully at the invasion of his wide elongated head pushing into her. He would stop just past her sphincter, to feel her tightness around his very thick shaft. She would beg him to fuck her, to sodomize her. He would push forcefully and bring his length deep inside her only to pull back to bring even more of his length up her tight little ass. His strokes would be savagely intense. Her other hand went into her tiny knickers pushing them down to give her fingers the access to the crease of her cunt and to that sensitive love button. Her clit was already swollen and pink and peaking fully from its fleshy hood. She ran her fingers into her wet hole and brought them back up to her love nerve to dance and rub over it. She tried to quiet her accelerated breathing, and bit her lip not to cry out at the pleasure she was giving herself. She watched as Dudley picked up a pair of her knickers he had "knicked" out of the dirty laundry hamper- she had wondered where she had placed those- and he took an intoxicating whiff of the musk and more than likely cum she had left on the crotch of her satin panties. She felt a pang of pleasure at the enjoyment he was receiving from her rutty little cunt. He ran the satin smoothness over the length of his hard rod. He rubbed the long elongated mushroom head of his cock inside the satin of the knickers and moaned his satisfaction. He continued to stroke himself, calling out her name as he said disgustingly dirty things under his breath on how he wanted to fuck her in her cunt and ass. Molly had quickened her finger strokes and rubbing to her cunt. She was incredibly wet and she could hear it as she rubbed her pussy and lips and fingered her vaginal entrance. She was close to cumming when she heard Dudley call her name and tell her the many nasty ways he wanted to fuck her. It was enough to allow her to finish, and she contracted in pleasure as an orgasm took her. She rode the waves of hormonal high, and felt her pussy juice drip heavily down her thighs and legs. She opened her eyes just in time to watch his cock erupt, jerking hard as a large glob of sperm shot forth and landed on the sheets and his leg near the bottom of the bed. Another flying projectile of white ooze hit his chest as he tried to redirect his load. Another spurt was caught by her knickers and she watched as the dong continued to spasm and twitch. Molly took her fingers to her mouth, running them over her full lips as she watched the sperm ooze its white stickiness down the length of his still very turgid and erect cock, now glistening in the morning sun with both oil and cum. She turned and left quickly, padding down the hall to her room.

Dudley would now play video games and then come down to see her in her study in forty minutes. It was a routine they had established in four days after what she was terming in her mind the "massage mishap". Not much was said about the event. She just made it clear that each of them would be responsible for their own pleasure in the future without the participation of the other directly. No expectations to the contrary.

She would be ready, dressed in something provocative to keep his attention and they would talk, and more importantly he would listen and learn. It was the strangest teaching method she had ever used, but it was working. Yes, it was working on so many levels...


	10. Time Travel, Haircuts, Cucumber Sandwich

Harry was still sore from his all day sex romp with Petunia, and that was three days ago. It was fantastic and certainly something he would love to confide to Ron, but not by mail and certainly only in person after he made him vow not to repeat it to anyone else. Petunia was a freak, and she certainly liked to be in control. He could sort of understand why, after that connection to her past they had shared.

Everything got back to normal by 2 p.m. on Saturday. Petunia finally transformed him back to his normal self, or he thought so, His biceps felt a bit bigger and his balls a bit larger. He was having trouble knowing for sure. He was human putty in his Aunt's hands. Vernon returned as expected at four p.m. wanting to be catered to by Petunia and complaining of how tired he was. He had enough energy to throw some venom Harry's way and to complain about the state of the yard, which led Harry to spending most of Sunday in the yard and working with his ear buds in and listening to his music as he tried to "detox" from the heavy sexual action that had occurred relentlessly the day before. He had slept very soundly both Saturday and Sunday Night.

From Sunday on, Petunia was on point for her charity event she was chairing on Friday afternoon and evening. It occupied almost all her time the rest of that week. Her committee met every morning for planning and delegation of duties. She was a tactical General and ever the commander. She had Harry keeping the place immaculate and helping her with serving her guests with home- made breakfast pastries and baked dishes. She would not forego Bridge on Wednesday so she was busy from before the sun rose until well after her normal bed time to allow for the time Bridge would take away from her work. She was not frantic; she seemed assured in her success of the event on Friday. Although more her bossy self, Petunia continued to dress provocatively and cock tease Harry when the moment presented itself, especially when Vernon was at home and present but disengaged in the same room with them. However, she did not offer or invite any sex to happen. Harry took the break in stride. By ten a.m. each day, she was hardly around, either on the phone or on errands. She seemed hesitant to let him assist her, but allowed him run a couple of small errands in Little Winging. She gave him a few chores to do to keep the house straight and to help with dinner, but left him alone to his own devices most of the time.

Harry would get high and listen to music while he did some chores, and spent time writing a few notes to Ron whom he knew would never answer, and a couple to Hermione. Finally, by Tuesday he was desperate to do something different and he thought about reading some of that book he bought, and found the note from Hermione that he had not read. He had sent a reply to her first letter by standard mail the very next day, and had thought it would be awhile before he heard from her again. Perhaps muggle mail was just as fast as owl. He unfolded the parchment which appeared blank, and put his lips to the paper, whispering, "Revelio."

Hermione's neatly written hand appeared upon the page. It was dated five days ago. She had turned around her reply almost immediately. He wondered how she had kept Hedwig around long enough to do it.

Dearest Harry,

It was good to hear from you so soon after my rather impetuous note. I was hoping it was due to the erotic nature of the contents that motivated your response, but of course I have to think it was your request for information that was probably the real reason you wrote so soon. I guess I will have to be happy with the thought that you appreciate my mind as well as my body. Though I thank you for the separate note that went into more detail what you would expect if a "mix of three" were to ever happen between us. I was glad you remembered your third year spells on how to conceal magical notes. I also was glad I had taught you the sensory spell, so that one could feel what was described in writing. I am very glad that you allowed for it to occur for multiple reads of the note. ;)

As for your inquiry on body magic, I consulted Bagshot's History of Natural Magic. The notion of magic folks, especially shamans or druids who could do transformative magic without the aid of potions or wands is a very old one. It is said that is a form of intuitive magic, but comes with a taxing of personal energy when committed that leaves an individual very weak. Normally it manifests itself in identical twin siblings who share a link and can share their energy to perform the taxing magic. It is said that sexual energy can intensify the outcome of the magic and allow the transformation to last longer. Often the Shaman or Druid Priestess would take a strong lover in order to perform the rituals of transformation. It is said that the knowledge of this type of magic has been lost to history, or held secret by old sects or historians who wanted to keep the secrets out of the hands of opportunists of today. I am sure I could find out more about it with permission to research in the Restricted Section at Hogwarts, but that is all I could find out here at home. I will want to learn more about why this interests you when we see each other next. I am simply bored to tears here at home. Is there chance that we could meet somewhere close by you for a lunch date? I am giving you my phone number (again!). I am hoping you will give me a call. I know it is safer for you to stick close to Little Whinging, but perhaps a day in London might be nice. I could board at the Leaky Cauldron overnight or perhaps we could meet in the morning and maybe make a day of it. I would like to buy some new books in as I have read all the ones I was allowed to check out for the summer from Hogwarts. My parents both work late and do not mind me being in the City for the day if I have a proper escort. I believe you will do fine. I could come in with them for work and they would check me into the Leaky after work. I have some "girl things" I could do that day or work around my father's practice. What do you think; would you be able to meet me for the day soon? Please say yes and save my sanity. I will be ever so grateful in many, many ways. ;). Enjoy my thank you note. XXX OOO

Love,

Hermione.

P.S. I have found an old potions book in a local antique store, and I am practicing some of the "non lethal" brews in preparation for the Advanced Potions class this coming year. I wonder who will be teaching it? My Mother will assist me with one later tonight, although a muggle, she really shares an interest in magic.

Harry thought quickly of a plan. It was Tuesday. He had a time turner from the Death Eater! He could turn back time; call Hermione from a pay phone yesterday, to give her enough time to hopefully arrange for them to meet tomorrow while Petunia is away at Bridge. She plans on leaving the house by seven and spending the day at the club working on the event before and after Bridge. She will take a change of clothes with her for Bridge. She had already told Vernon and Harry it would be so last night at supper. Vernon mentioned another set of late nights at work this week, so it seemed a perfect time for Harry to plot a day away from Little Whinging. He would be alone at the house like he was now. It might work. He would have to find something to do away from the house until he caught up again with this moment. He had several ideas. He went to his closet and decided to wear the coat that he took from the Death Eater. It had turned unseasonably cool as a slow storm front had moved in and the laborious steady chill of rain was keeping the weather much cooler. Harry put on his black jeans and boots and a Strangler's T shirt with a red rat running under the band's logo. He decided to test the time turner, taking it gently out of the pouch and wrapping the chain around his neck. He went to Dudley's room and turned on the telly he had there and put it on a weather station that gave the time and date incessantly in the corner of the screen. He stopped, and thought, and went downstairs to unlock the front door of the house. He needed to make sure he had a way back in the house when he returned to present time. He also put Hermione's note back in the book, minus the second note. His future self would need to read her note in order to get the idea to go back in the past. It made his head hurt. He did not know how Hermione pulled this feat off daily for a whole semester. Harry took account of what he had on him. He wore a pocket watch given to him by Sirius. He made sure he had enough money on him, along with his student id, which, outside of Hogwarts it showed him to be a student at a small private secondary school out of London. He knew he was forgetting something probably, but he would just have to improvise.

He held the time turner in his hands. He twisted the dial in reverse just a fraction of a turn. He felt a slight whirl and looked down at the clock. It was now 4 a.m. It was dark outside, but not raining, which was strange, because it rained all last night. He turned on the telly which was off. It would be off in the past. He was thinking it would have remained on. That would only work if he was going to the future. This was confusing stuff. He would have to keep turning it on until he got the time back to early yesterday. He turned the volume down quickly as it popped on. He stopped to see if he had awakened anyone. He had not. He switched over to the weather station and looked at the time and date. The 4:00 a.m. matched the clock on Dudley's nightstand, but the date was not just the day before... it was four days ago, Saturday morning!

He caught his breath after searching his memory. He was very lucky that it was after the time in the morning that "Toony" had left this very room and joined him back to sleep in his. Having himself appearing out of nowhere in front of Petunia in his non- transformed state would have caused more issues with which he cared not to deal. He was glad that Vernon was not in the house at this time. Both he and Petunia would be in his room. He crept down the hall. He now had almost four days that he would have to remain away from this house in order to keep from changing any events here. He was near his room. The door was open. Why would they have to close it if no one else was home? He stealthily made his way to the door. Then he remembered the cloak was stuffed in the side pocket of the coat. He pulled it out and draped it over himself. He stole into the room. Tiny teenage Toony was nude and squatting over his large thirty year old man-cock. He had to agree with Petunia, this indeed did look very pedo.

He stepped quietly, but he was sure it would take a bit of noise to disturb the two very involved lovers. He kept on the rug near his bed. He enjoyed being able to see this from a very different angle. Toony was speaking.

"No, I think I will handle it better from here. For what I need to do, we need to be well connected, and my cunt is much too tight even for this size. "

He watched closely keeping his view on Toony's very fine sex and tight little anus as she nuzzled her rectum atop his oiled cock and watched as it widened and covered his cock like a small sleeve as the shaft of his penis disappeared up the teenage Toony's butthole. He watched the pain on her face, her determination to take as much of his although reduced, still very large cock to the size of her body, up inside her. He could feel himself beginning to harden. He stayed to watch her transformation back to a thirty year old woman. He felt himself harden more in anticipation of all the things next that she would do to him and on him... He knew he probably could have stayed and watched a different perspective re-run of the sexual escapade for hours, and in many ways it was enticing, but Harry decided he had to leave. Once they were deep into the thralls of "Reverse Cowgirl", he grabbed a duffel bag in one corner and the bag of new clothes they had purchased in Reading and padded quietly out of the room and down the stairs.

Harry took off the cloak after he was out of the neighborhood. He now had almost four days to relive before he was back to the present. He could use this time to do something different while his current past played itself out over again. He would go see Hermione like he planned. It sounds like nothing earth shattering had been happening to her, other than her bit of research for him, and the letter she wrote. He walked to the park. He had taken about 7 grams of his weed with him and he had the hash blunts in his pocket that belonged to one of the Death Eaters. He did not remember which one. He smoked a couple of hits, and found a bench near a streetlight. It was just breaking dawn, and the light was low. He opened the note from Hermione. He put his lips to it. He said the words, "Fuck me."

The words changed from that of a banal thank you note to a long descriptive in Hermione's Hand.

I am touching your cock through your jeans. I appreciate its hard bulge and length as I run my fingernails down the outside of your trousers. I grab your cock and squeeze, and rub my thumb on its large and so nicely cut mushroom head. Harry closed his eyes and could feel the sensation of Hermione raking her fingernails up and down his cock through his jeans. He feels her small fingers knead and grip his cock up and down the length of it. He then finally feels her thumb rubbing with pressure along the underside of the head of his prick. She continues to rub this way and he sighs in pleasure until he finds it is time to read some more. I unbutton your trousers, and unzip your fly. I run my hands down your chest and slide my hands into your boxers. I grip the base of your cock and stroke your member. Harry could feel her touch on his chest and could feel his trousers loosen and Hermione's hands grip and stroke his dong. He senses her fingernails rake the underside of his shaft the way he liked her to do it.

To a muggle passing by, he was merely a young man sitting on park bench enjoying the morning. Nothing untoward happening, no sexual exposure, nothing to see here folks, please walk on by. But Harry was truly feeling like he was being fellated by Hermione, followed by warm oil rub out that leads to him spilling to his orgasm all over her bare bottom. He feels the warmth and firm fleshy globes of her cheeks as he grips them and slides his oiled cock between them until he comes in large spurts, across her back and down her ass. She sucks him clean.

She reveals her telephone number at the end of the "thank you" note to Harry by having it written across her breasts. In the note he is licking her nipples while running his fingers into her tight young cunt. Once he feels his tongue licking her hardened nipples, he sees the numbers appear before him on well done three dimensional images of her breasts that appear in front of his face. He writes the phone number on his hand, and then the note ends with the feeling of her breasts mashing against his face. A whisper in his ear is Hermione's voice saying, "Come see me please, as you can see and feel, I will make it worth your while."

It was no longer a maybe. Harry would go into town for a bit of a hair color and style change at a salon straight away when they opened, and then on to Hampstead Garden to find Hermione and the Granger home. He looked at his watch. It was only 6:00 a.m. He sighed. He would go find himself a caff and get some breakfast and a lot of coffee. He walked with his head low, and found place specializing in breakfast near downtown and across the street from a salon where he saw a lot of punk and goth kids coming and going last Wednesday. There was a pay phone in the cafe near the men's public toilet. At eight-thirty, after Harry had his third carafe of coffee delivered to his table, and he felt it late enough to call Hermione. He dug into his pockets for the requisite coins, pushing them into the correct slots. He punched the number into the telephone. He was bit hesitant, but allowed it to ring. A woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Hi. Is Hermione available to talk?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Harry. Harry Potter. I am a mate of Hermione's, we go to school together."

"Harry! Oh so wonderful to finally get to meet you, if only on the phone! Hermione has told us so much about you!"

Harry wondered how much Hermione had really told about him. Perhaps this was not a good idea. "I have heard much about you as well Mrs. Granger. How is the practice going?"

"Oh, extremely busy! We have expanded into senior dentistry and our practice is keeping us so very busy. We are thinking of taking on another junior partner!"

"That sounds great! Glad to hear all is going well. I got a letter from Hermione and it sounded like she was a bit down... not many mates around there."

"Poor girl. All the time her nose in book, but yes, there are not any young people her age in this neighborhood... of any merit. Of course, none specially gifted like you and our Hermione."

"Yes, we tend to be a bit...scattered." He decided he ought to go right to the source. "Mrs. Granger,"

"Please call me Jean, Harry."

"Okay. Jean, I was wondering if it would be okay to come visit Hermione for the weekend? I know this is short notice, but I unexpectedly find I have some time on my hands, and it would be great to come see her... and of course, to meet you and Mr. Granger as well."

"Why Harry, that would be a lovely idea! Yes, please come up to Hampstead Garden! Do you have a way here? Can you come today?"

"Yes, I was planning on taking the Railway, I know my way around the system a bit. Yes, I could come today, like I said, I have time available, actually the next four days... I need to get back on Tuesday, by afternoon. Some plans with my Aunt on Wednesday."

"Oh wonderful! yes, that would be fine! I know Hermione has been wanting to go shopping in that quaint Diagon Alley district. You could escort her on Monday while we are at work! That would be so lovely! Oh, this is turning into such a nice weekend! She had been terribly blue; I think you could be the exact tonic she needs! Oh! Should we keep this quiet and make it a surprise for her?!"

"Sure. that sounds fun."

"So when can we expect you?"

"I am thinking somewhere around 1:00, does that sound acceptable?"

"Perfect. Don't eat lunch. We can have a late one. Mr. Granger likes to sleep in on Saturday, so we normally have late lunch on Saturdays anyway."

"Great! Then I will see you then... I am looking forward to meeting you in person, Jean."

"Me as well! We have heard so much about you, Hermione adores you, you know!" There was a bit conspiratorial match making vibe to her voice. Perhaps a bit a bit of flirting too. Harry was not sure; he did not read women too well.

"She is one of my best mates, I can't think of what it would be like without her."

"Oh that is so sweet!"

"I should go, I need to get a haircut and run a couple of errands, so I should get on with it..."

"Of course! Oh this will be so wonderful. I- We finally get to meet you!"

"I look forward to it... very much. Good-bye Jean!"

"Good-bye Harry! See you around 1:00!"

Harry hung up. Well, that went much better than he thought. He was planning on having to sneak in, and now he had a pass from mom to stay the weekend. He drank some more coffee, and left a generous tip when he saw a young woman take out a key and open the door to the salon across the street. He was a bit jittery from all the coffee. The cafe was quiet. He went to the men's toilet. It was a one toilet room. He locked the door and relieved himself. He pulled out his pipe and took a deep hit. He had to get his jitters under control. His hand was actually shaking as he tried to light the pipe. He muttered a quick spell under his breath that cleared the air quickly, and he left the bathroom.

He walked across the still very quiet street to the salon. It said it would open at 10:00. It was only 9:00. He looked at the sign in the window. Haircut 10 quid. He held up 30 quid to the window of the door and rapped on it. The young stylist opened the door.  
"This one is off the books. So no telling the owner about this visit." She took the thirty quid and folded it and put it in her bra through the low, jaggedly cut u neck of her tight black cotton top. The top sported a silkscreen white negative graphic of Cure front man Robert Smith's face. Her bra was a bright pink and did a great job of pushing her breasts up to a bouncing mound of cleavage. She smiled as Harry watched her tuck the bills away into her bosom.

She had a small diamond pierced into the side of her small pointed nose, and a pierced lower lip with a black ring. Her eye shadow was a heavy pink and the mascara on her eyelashes a very thick black. Her hair was black streaked with pink. It hung longer on her left side and over her eye. Her lipstick was black. "What is your name?"

"Harry."

"What do you want Harry?" She said as she directed him to the chair, sizing him up, paying attention to his clothes. "You can hang your coat and bag there." She pointed to a coat rack of chrome just behind them. Harry took off the coat. His biceps flexed in the tight black t-shirt. He looked at her, "What do you like to be called?" He got a good look at her while she was prepping her work station. Short but very ample. She wore a short knit skirt, black and white striped stockings, and tall black heels. Her ass was very nice and well defined in the tight skirt.

"Well, bitch and slut when I am on all fours, but at work, you can call me Candy." She smirked waited to get a blush or some kind of rise from Harry. Harry was buzzed and focused on getting to Hampstead. He sat down in the chair and talked to Candy by looking in the mirror. "Great, Candy. I want a bit of a different style. I don't want someone to see me on the street, and say that is Harry. I want them to say, 'oh, I did not recognize you'. "

"Okay... got it."

"But nothing too radical. I have to go meet my best mate's parent's today so nothing that will freak them out."

"What's his name?"

"Who?"

"Your mate."

"She. Hermione."

"That is a different name..."

"Yeah, she is a different kind of girl."

"You fucking her?"

"No, not..."

"Not yet, eh?"

"Yeah. not yet. "

Harry knew this was not going to be a typical haircut. He decided to roll with it. Candy had out her clippers. She looked at Harry watching her in the mirror. She stopped and pulled off her top. And adjusted her breasts and bra. "A bit hot in here already, you mind?"

"No, I never mind a hot looker like you in their bra." That sounded stupid, Harry thought to himself. Candy just smiled.

She took the clippers and ran her tongue across the top of them and then turned them on. "You trust me, Harry?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Candy turned his head each way looking at the lines of his face and hair. She was intense on her focus. Harry decided to lighten the conversation.

So- do you ever get on all fours at work?"

"Only early in the morning before the store opens."

"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. So it could be your lucky day."

"Yeah, I think it already is." Candy only smiled and noticed that Harry was not taking his eyes off her in the mirror. She leaned forward to give him an excellent shot of her cleavage.

Candy shaved the sides of Harry head to a short crop, from his temples to behind his ears. Her fingers were always in his hair, pulling through the tousled mess gently. resting her hands on his shoulders as she moved around him. She took out her scissors, and put them in her mouth to hold. She grabbed Harry's head a bit roughly, and then ran fingers gently through the sides of his head. "Yeah, I like the way that feels... nice." She said through the scissor in her mouth. "Now hold still." She placed the back of his head between her breasts. He could feel them rubbing against his head as she worked. She began to measure and snip the hair on top of his head. Her fingers ran over his forehead and she felt the scar. She stopped and pulled his bangs back. She traced the lightning bolt gently with her fingers while looking at Harry in the mirror. "That is fucking cool!"

"Yeah, I guess." Harry was feeling a bit uncomfortable. "It is a bit well known where I am from... I need to make sure it stays covered. I-I need to stay under the radar for the next few days..."

"So, you are on the run eh?"

"Just trying to stay low key is all."

"Mmm, too bad. It is dead sexy." Candy spun his chair around, stopping it by grabbing the arms of the chair and leaning over. Her tits were right in his face. She pulled his bangs back and slowly licked the lightning bolt. "Yeah, nice." She crawled onto Harry's lap. "I was going to wait until I was done with the haircut, but bollocks, I am too horny. Do you want to fuck, Mr. Harry?"

"Yeah, yeah I want to fuck you."

"Good."

Candy unclasps her bra, and shrugs it off. She offers her pierced nipples to Harry. He bites and sucks on them. He palms them roughly. Candy moans and grabs his head, rubbing her breasts roughly against his face. She crawls out of his lap, and kneels in front of him. "Do you have a big cock, Harry? By the size of your boots, I think you have a big cock..."

"Come and see." Harry unzips his jeans, and His cock springs out of the opening of his boxers.

"Omigod, that is nice, Harry, that is one fucking nice big prick you have there! You mind if I suck your cock baby?"

"Suck my cock Candy. Come suck my cock."

Candy goes to town, swallowing the head and half the shaft of Harry's very hard and thick dong. He stands, and Candy pulls his boxers and jeans down to his ankles. She pulls forward on her knees and rises to bring her mouth to his rod. She looks up at him and smiles. "Fuck am I glad I opened that door!" She swallows his member and begins bobbing back and forth on it while holding onto his legs. Harry grabs the back of her head and pushes more of his cock into her mouth, and down her throat. Candy relaxes and takes it expertly, so Harry pulls her head forward and brings her face to his abdomen. He has his full length in mouth and down her throat. He holds her there, grinding his cock in her throat, and then release her head. Candy pulls back, and continues to bob on his cock while strings of saliva drip from her mouth and chin and his cock. He fucks her face for a bit; she allows it, holding on to his legs, driving her nails into the backs of his legs. He pulls out raging hard. Candy stands and pulls off her knickers from under her short skirt. She is wearing thigh high black and white striped stockings. She leans over the barber chair and spreads her legs. "You can't come in my pussy... I am not on birth control, but come put that big cock in me."

Harry lifts the skirt, and admires the view of her fully shaven pussy and porcelain white ass. He runs his fingers into the lips of her sex, and pulls on them, spreading them with both hands to show the wet pink entrance to Candy's hot little box. He runs two fingers insider her and she sighs in appreciation. He pulls them out and runs his fingers under to her clitoris. He rubs it roughly, and she moans. He rubs and finger fucks her some more, getting the moans he want to hear from her. She is wet, and ready. He slaps her hard across the ass. She smiles, "Mmm... Candy likes that. Do you like to eat Candy?" She sways her hips rocking them back and forth, and spreads her legs further. Harry kneels and begins to run his tongue into her cunt and around her lips, sucking and biting on them. Candy moans in satisfaction. He runs his tongue up to her pink little rectum and flicks are tongue across her anus. "Oh, yess. Harry, that is so nasty good! Lick my asshole. Put your tongue inside my ass... oh oh, yessss. That feels so good. You like the taste of my tiny butthole baby? Lick my asshole some more... oh yes yes, that's it. That's it. Mmm."

Harry runs his fingers into her cunt as he continues lick and suck and gently bite her sex and buttocks and anus. Harry's balls are full, and even though his shaft was sensitive from the raw fucking by Petunia, He feels a pulling. He is raging hard. He might cum the moment he enters Candy, so he does not take a chance, and directs his cock to her anus. He pushes his large head of his cock against the tight little opening to her ass. She bends lower offering her ass to him. "Yeah baby, take me in my ass, fuck me in the arsehole, Harry!" Harry pushes some more, and her rectum yields and stretches. "Oh fuck! Fuck! your bloody cock is so fucking big... give it to me baby, shove that fucker up my arse... omigod, omigod, omigod! yes! oh fuck..."

Harry's long and thick shaft slowly disappears up Candy's ass. He likes watching his cock being swallowed by her rectum, likes feeling the tightness of her alimentary canal as he pushes more of his shaft into her. She allows eight inches to enter her before she begs him to slow down. He begins to slowly gyrate and push and pull his large member in and out of Candy's ass. Candy stands up and Harry pulls out. Candy steps out of her skirt and then gets down on all fours on the floor lowering her head. Harry moves to straddle her, and brings his cock back down to her rectum. He is now at a prime height and position that will allow him to fuck her deeply. He grabs the sides of her back as she brings her ass up further. "Do you want me to fuck your ass proper, you little slut?" Candy smiles. She likes dirty talk; he took her hint very well.

"Yes, please. Please fuck me like a little whore."

"Take it then, slut!"

Harry pushes with force back into Candy's anus. She moans as he stretches her tight rectum again and fills her anal canal with his hard rod. Harry takes her back to eight inches of his shaft inside her. "Do you like that, you bloody hot little bitch? Do you like my big fucking cock up your asshole?"

"Y-yessss. I love your cock. I love it in my fucking arse. Please fuck my arse baby."

He pulls all the way out again and shoves a full eight inches back into her. He does this slowly at first, and then gains some speed in his long, full strokes.

Candy relaxes and begins to push back, so that more and more of his shaft makes its way up her lovely bum. She is moaning and squealing, much like Trelawney did when Harry took her anally. The squealing and moaning is too much of a turn on for Harry and he feels a hard pull from his balls and he gushes a large ejaculation up inside Candy. Candy feels it and is moaning. "Yeah cum baby, cum up my ass. Fill my asshole with your spunk Harry."

Harry pulls out, and his cock is still jerking hard, Candy feels his warm, sticky ejaculate land on her buttocks and turns around. He spurts again on her face. She leans and takes his cock into her mouth. She bobs on it, and Harry jerks in orgasm again, filling her mouth with his spunk. Candy swallows hard and continues to lick and suck his cock until no more cum is oozing from his still swollen head. She can feel his sperm slowly dripping from her anus.

"I am making a mess... I need to clean up." She leaves to use the restroom, while Harry pulls up his boxers and jeans. He sits back down in the chair. His legs are a bit shaky from the massive caffeine intake that morning.

Candy returns from the back, now fully dressed. She runs her fingers through his hair and pulls her scissor out. "Now that I got that out of my system, I can get back to work. So I am thinking I could do some temporary silver highlights... will make you look a bit older what do you think? Don't worry. It is free. Won't take long."

"Sure. Thanks." Twenty minutes later, It is near opening time.

Harry looks in the mirror. He takes off his glasses. He certainly does not look like the old Harry. He would not be sure if Hermione would like it, but he needed to get through London unrecognized. Candy watches him. "mmm Baby, you look hot. You should think about contacts, though I do like those round little glasses too." She hesitates, she wants to know what he thinks of her style. "So, not too radical?"

"No, just enough. It is Brilliant Candy!" He was sincere. It made Candy blush a bit. He looks down at Candy who is looking up at him expectantly. He leans over and kisses her fully on the lips. It was lingering and Candy seems to melt a bit in his arms. She gives a great wide smile.  
"Any time you want to come in early on a Saturday, Harry, I will be here. And you won't need thirty quid!" She grabs his ass and then rises on her tip toes, and gives him a kiss on the neck. She follows him to the door, and turns the deadbolt lock, and looks out as she opens the door. No one is waiting for the opening of the salon. She turns the sign to "open" in the window. She gives Harry a little wave as he turns around toward the shop after stepping down onto the pavement. Harry smiles and walks away.

Harry decided to wait to get some flowers at one of the stops before Hampstead Gardens. At the Railway public toilet, he switched his shirt for something a bit more formal, and pulled out one the plain black dress shirts he had purchased in Reading. He found the one with the least wrinkles. He stopped at one of the many vending machines and found some toothpaste and a brush, and bought some other personal sundries. He should have remembered to put on some of the cologne Hermione had given him. He found a bottle of it at a shopping kiosk selling personal gifts, and charmed the salesgirl into letting him sample a spritz of it.

Harry made his way to the Railway station information booth. He found the best route to Hampstead Gardens and then paid for his ticket. There was a London bound train leaving in ten minutes and he found a spot at the platform and waited, ever mindful of those around him. It was families and young people like himself. No one that looked like a Death Eater. He squinted. He did not want to put on his glasses. The less he looked like he was known , the better. He stood near a family and explained he had broken his glasses. They were kind and let him know when his train pulled into the station. He thanked them and got on in a fairly empty car. He found a window seat and settled in. He could not take his music with him, as he remembered using it often over the four days. He should have bought a paper or something to do while he rode. He settled on watching out the window at the scenery or watching those in the coach with him that he could see. The coach filled up along the way. He would change his connection in Twyford and be able to stay on the same rail all the way into the Paddington underground. It then would be on to Charing Cross, and then north to the East Finchley underground. It would be close. If he did not get lost walking, he should arrive at one-ish like he promised. He put on his glasses once at Twyford to make sure he got on the correct train. He bought a tabloid and found a seat next to a family on their way to the airport, and tried to blend in much as possible.

Harry got a few glances in his coat and clothes, and he supposed his new haircut. One little girl of around four in the family sitting next to him seemed very interested in him. She walked up to him and asked, " Excuse me sir, are you a punk rocker?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, yes I do like punk rock. I like other music too though"

The mother seemed embarrassed, but knew that Harry was not put off, and would not be surly, so she allowed her daughter to continue her conversation. "Do you like the Teletubbies?"

"Well, I have not had a chance to see them, but I bet if you like them, they must be brilliant!"

"They are! So- so brill'ant!" She exclaimed happily, and clapped her hands. She giggled. Harry laughed at the adorable moppet. He had not been around small children much, but he wanted all kids to be happy like this little girl. He wanted something better for them than what he had. Her mother smiled appreciatively at Harry, and called her back to her seat. It was almost time for them to change trains.

The rest of the trip into Paddington was uneventful. Harry was nervous and put back on his glasses, he needed to be able to see well in the city. Although there were many shady characters to be found in the tubes, he did not feel a throb or sense of danger. He kept alert, and remembered that he had the wand of the first Death Eater he had knocked out in the long pocket of his coat. The bustle of the underground reminded him more of King's Cross station, and found the route to Charing Cross station and caught the correct line to it. From there it was a meandering route of many stops up in a north and Easterly direction to East Finchley Underground. He made his way out and up, and found a small floral stand and bought a mix of summer flowers. He had the shopkeeper arrange two bundles together. Perhaps a bit much, but he was meeting the Grangers. They lived in a posh neighborhood, and he did not want his gift to be wanting. Harry was a bit nervous. He found a police officer on a corner, and politely asked for directions to the house. It was a fifteen minute walk away, and though it would be bit after one before he arrived, he decided to walk it instead of trying to figure out the local bus.

The directions were accurate and he arrived at the Granger house at 1:10 according to the pocket watch given to him by his godfather. He nervously knocked on the door. Jean Granger was at the door promptly, having been peeking out the curtain and seeing him walk up to the door from the wide pavement of the cul de sac.

"Harry! She exclaimed, and then shushed herself. She hugged Harry affectionately, and seemed to hold the hug a bit longer than a normal nice to meet you warm greeting. She whispered, "Hermione is up in her room, I have not told her a thing. She is reading and writing a paper for a history class she is taking this fall."

Leave it to Hermione to start her homework during the summer, Harry bemused. Harry offered Jean the flowers. " For you! thank you for having me, especially at such a short notice. "

"They are lovely! Thank you for coming, Harry- and thinking of us, I mean of Hermione of course." She seemed a bit flustered. She was a lovely woman, a bit younger than Petunia, she must have had Hermione quite young. Her hair was much darker than Hermione's but Harry understood right away from whom she had inherited her lithe frame. She had the same long slender neck, but her cheek bones were much more prominent and round. Hermione had her nose, and her eyes. The eyes that could show so much mischief and wisdom at the same time. Harry tried not to stare, but he felt the same pleasantness he felt when he first saw his mother and father in the Mirror of Erised. Jean Granger wrapped her arm around his. "You can leave your bag and coat at the bench, we can collect it later." Harry placed his bag on the tall antique ornately carved hall tree bench. As he hung his coat, he noticed the inlaid mirrors in the tall back of the bench. They had an old style faceted bevel cut and slightly fogged from age. He caught his reflection. He was reminded of his haircut. Jean, being very attentive, saw him place his hand to his hair when he looked in the mirror.

" Your haircut came out very dashing looking! "

"Do you think so? I was a bit worried, the stylist talked me into letting her do her thing... but I did not know what her thing would be... not too crazy?"

Jean laughed."No, not all. I love the silver streaks. Very today. You look fine. Don't worry." Jean pulled Harry into the living room. "Let me get these into a vase. Mr. Granger will be out for quite awhile. I forgot it was his golf day today. I am fixing us a bit of lunch, are you hungry?"

"Yes, ma'am. Looking forward to it."

He watched as Jean worked. She was quite fit. He noticed little mannerisms, like the way she pulled her hair behind her ear, that reminded him of Hermione. Her breasts were quite a bit fuller than Hermione, but he figured that Hermione would grow into looking very much like her mother. Jean wore a long light frill white blouse, and a pair of what seemed to be well fitting slacks. He was a bit disappointed that the blouse, drawn in at her slim waist with a gold chain, also covered the view of her bum. He, however, was elated that the blouse was low cut, especially when she leaned over to straighten the table cloth around the area she had set the crystal vase filled with the flowers Harry had brought. Harry got a very good view of her round firm breasts and porcelain skin. She moved and her breasts jiggled very well, she was either wearing an open cup shelf bra, or none at all. She caught Harry watching her and smiled a cryptic smile. He noticed her nipples had hardened and were visible through her blouse. She leaned over again, and straightened yet another wrinkle around the vase. She took her time, and Harry watched in silence. He was pretty sure he was seeing the darkness of her areolas and the tip of her nipples. He felt his cock thickening in his trousers. He made sure she saw him blatantly looking at her breasts. She smiled again, now arching her back slightly as she pushed some hair behind her ear. Her nipples were extremely hard.

"Sorry, I am a bit of an obsessive compulsive when it comes to my furnishings."

Harry could tell. Not a thing looked out of place or incongruous to its surroundings. It was the most posh home he had ever been in, muggle or magical.

"Your house is amazing. I am not sure how you keep it up with such a busy practice."

"Well, we do have help, and Hermione does her part when she is home."

"Speaking of Hermione, I should probably go rescue her from that paper that is probably not due for another three months."

"Oh yes, you should go surprise her! Poor girl has not been herself. She has been staying in her room much too much. She seems to be beside herself with energy. I will go check in on lunch. I will give you both a call when it is ready... I am thinking about a half hour?" She smiled again. She walked over to Harry and again this time wrapped her arm around his and held his hand. The other hand went to his shoulder as they walked to a back stair case past the living room and an informal sitting area with a full glass wall that led to the yard and gardens. "I am really glad you came Harry, it is so nice to meet you finally, after all the stories that I have heard from Hermione. I hope to get to know you well while you are here. Later, I will show you the guest room where you will be staying." She gently ran her fingers around his shoulder. "My, you have such broad shoulders for a young man your age. You seem very fit."

"Quidditch, ma'am, and a bit of running, and lots and lots of work."

"Yes, I bet you are quite handy in the yard." She squeezed his bicep affectionately. A couple of times, then a couple more of lingering strokes across them. They were at the bottom of the enclosed stair case. "When you go to the top of the stairs, turn left. Hermione's room is the last door on the right." She seemed to remember she was still holding his hand and gently let go. She unwrapped herself from his arm. She smiled. "I would love to see her surprised, but I would rather you two get to spend some time alone catching up." Again with the cryptic smile. "I will call you in a half hour." Harry nodded and smiled again at Jean, His gaze going once again to her hard- nippled bosom and then to meet her directly in the eyes. She gently pushed him towards the stairs. " Go on you silly boy, before I decide to keep you for myself!" She laughed.

Harry took the stairs quickly, and padded quietly down to Hermione's room. He heard some pop music playing, one of the latest boy bands. He tried the door knob, it was not locked. He slowly turned it, trying to think of something witty to say, and opened the door quickly and in a boisterous voice called out, "Hermione, there is a Troll in your-" He stopped. Hermione was on her bed, wearing only a tiny pink undershirt, her knickers off and wrapped around one of her ankles. She was running her the base of her wand in and out of her sweet young cunt. Clearly Hermione was in the throes of what looked to be a full-on orgasm. Her eyes were shut and her mouth open in a panting manner, Her small full breasts heaving, Her nipples hard and nearly piercing the tiny undershirt. Her long lithe legs quivered. Hermione opened her eyes at the sound of his voice, and dropped her wand, and screamed, "Oh Harry! omigod what are you doing here!"

Harry turned to leave the room, his face ten shades of red. Before he could open the door, Hermione had bound across the room and leapt right into his arms, hugging him tightly and wrapping her long legs around his waist. "Oh Harry! I can't believe you came to see me! How wonderful!" Harry was aghast. He thought she would be incredibly embarrassed, being caught by him masturbating, yet it seemed to make no difference to her! He grabbed her by her bare bottom to support her full wraparound hug she had put him in. He pulled her closer. She kissed him fully on the lips, tightening the grips of her legs around his waist. "Oh Harry, Oh Harry I can't believe you are here, just when I needed you most, here you are!" She hugged him deeply. Hermione crawls off him, and then kneels in front of Harry and begins unbuttoning his jeans. Harry was again dumbfounded. She continues to talk to him while she is removing his trousers. "Something went terribly wrong Harry, I don't know how or why, it must have been in the heat or the mixture, I do not know... but the side effects are incredibly long lasting and have not stopped! I am going barking mental with the need to be fucked! You must fuck me immediately, please Harry!" Hermione had his trousers and boxers off in seconds and was stroking his cock. She dropped to her knees as he took off his shirt, and began to swallow his already very turgid dong still wooden from the show that he had received from Jean Granger. She was like a savage unleashed. She bobbed and sucked and swallowed, taking a good nine inches of his cock into her mouth and throat. Harry watched her dumbfounded, trying to make sense of what she had been babbling about. He was incredibly hard in spite of his confusion. Hermione was drooling as she tried take more and more of his member down throat. He pulled out of her mouth with difficulty. HIs cock, raging hard, now curved upwards. Large strings of saliva trailing out of Hermione's mouth to his dick. She drug him by his hand to her bed, laying on her back and opening her legs wide, bringing her knees to her head. She pleaded, "Please Harry, please, please put your cock into me, please please!" Harry brought his cock to her bare and tight little sex. Her lips were swollen and red, and her clitoris was engorged so much it looked like a tiny penis emerging out from under is fleshy hood. Harry directed his large head to her wet and dripping sex. He nuzzled his cock with pressure against the fleshy tight folds of her pussy. Hermione grabbed his shaft and directed it to her vaginal opening. She screamed as his large cock pushed into her tight virginal canal. This was her first real cock, though it appeared that she had already burst her hymen, probably with the wand; Harry noticed some blood on her bed. Hermione urged him to put more of his prick into her, to fuck her hard. He pushed with force and was able to feel the tip of her uterus with inches of cock yet to spare. He pushed further and she squealed, and then bit into her pillow, thrusting her hips, pushing to get more of Harry's thick member inside of her. Harry began to stroke and thrust, at times bringing his cock outside her fully, only to find her still gaping opening and shove his manmeat deep back into her aching cunt. At her urging, he continued to fuck her harder and faster as her fingers found her clitoris and rubbed it furiously.

Hermione was wild eyed and lost like an animal in heat, her only purpose in life was to achieve orgasm. Her mantra was "Fuck me Harry!" repeated with urgency, pleasure and despair all at the same time.

He pulled her onto her stomach and made her rise to all fours. He grabbed her by her well rounded ass cheeks and shoved his hard rod deep, and then deeper into her, until his large heavy balls were slapping at her vulva. He grabbed her hair and pushed harder, she responded with a moan of satisfaction. At last Hermione could feel her bliss peaking, the rise of pleasure so deep and intense, it was like she never felt before. It took her like a thunderstorm raging across her body, her pussy contracted, and she felt an electric shock run throughout her spine. Her body flooded with endorphins, and her cunt was afire. She squirted a large stream of her pussy juice around Harry's cock. The bed was soaked. Harry pulled out, as Hermione's body bucked and spasmed, and he too came. A large stream of white sticky sperm jerked from his cock across her stomach and tits. He continue to ejaculate, spunk landed across her pussy, then next on her face. Hermione turned over, smiling dreamily, and leaned over to suck his still jerking cock. She licked his dripping shaft and then sucked the head of his cock, taking in the cum still flowing from it, swallowing leisurely. She rubbed his still hard shaft to bring up what cum was still in his glans and pumping up from his balls. She rubbed the cum across her breasts, pulling on her nipples. She seemed entranced in her play, but calmer. She looked up at Harry, " It escalated so quickly from yesterday... I don't know what we would have done if you had not showed up... have you taken care of Mother? She drank some of the potion as well, a bit after me... but before we knew what would happen..." She was dreamily still fingering herself, in a bit of a trance. Harry was not sure if she knew she was still pleasuring herself.  
Harry was starting to put it together... Hermione had created some type of potion that had gone horribly wrong and somehow set her off on this sexual frenzy that currently held her. Her mother apparently was under the same influence, but apparently it had not yet reached this level of thrall. "Your Mother?, but can't your father take care of her?"

"No, he has nerve damage.. and heart issues. His medication makes it hard to... no it makes it limp... It is so hard to talk about my father's cock... it makes me so horny Harry!"

Ewww!, thought Harry. As much as he was appreciating certain aspects of this potion, things were definitely spiraling... He had to find out about this potion, and frankly, he was kind of curious about the current state of Jean. He decided he needed to try to mellow out the frenetic Hermione some more. Harry found his wadded trousers in the corner where Hermione had thrown them. He pulled out his pipe and pot.

"Hey 'mione, would you like to get high?"

"Hermione looked up from the floor, now rubbing a glass bottle against her sex. "Sure! I hear that marijuana enhances sensitivity during sex.. Have you fucked anyone while you were high baby?"

Omigod, she is calling me pet names! Harry thought. Harry flashed back on Candy cooing as he tongued her privates... why did this bother him, but it did not when Candy was moaning and talking dirty?

"Yeah, it is really nice... makes everything very... sensual."

"Oh yes! that sounds incredibly naughty... should we get my mom? I bet she would love to get high with us! Have you noticed what incredible tits she has for her size? I am hoping mine grow that big... without the use of an Engorgio spell like my roommate Lavender uses... I have watched her crawl in bed with Patel some times... I liked to watch them quietly while I touched myself... Why am I telling you this Harry? Please, please fuck me some more... I think I need to be fucked some more before this potion will stop..."

Harry lit the pipe when while Hermione continued to babble. He noted some very interesting secrets and wished he had a recorder of some kind. "Here Hermione, inhale deeply, and try to keep the smoke in your lungs as long as you can..."

"Sort of like when I try to keep your big prick deep in my throat and still breathe through my nose?"

"Yeah sort of like that, don't swallow the smoke, suck it into your lungs and hold it as long as you can."

Hermione took a great toke off the pipe, sending the burning pot into a bright orange glow in the bowl of the pipe. Harry got ready to take the pipe, She would certainly have an incredible coughing fit with a inhalation that long and deep. Hermione continued to hold the smoke in her lungs, She smiled, her eyes turning dreamy, and a minute had passed and she had yet to exhale. Harry watched her in amazement. He saw some smoke curl out her nostrils very slowly, a thin tendril of blue, drifting gently around her face. Another minute passed. Her eyes seem to flutter a bit, and her shoulders drifted a bit, to and fro. He became worried.  
"Hermione, you should exhale now, really, you should exhale and breathe some fresh air!"

She smiled, and expertly blew out a stream of very blue smoke. Much less than what she initially inhaled. She laughed quietly and said, " Oh my, I feel very floaty!" At that point, she leaned back with a smile on her face, and passed out on the floor amid a pile of stuffed animals. Harry scrambled to her side on his hands and knees. He checked her breathing. It was regular and full. He put a Paddington Bear under her head and a thin blanket over her nude lower half. He had to find this potion and find out what the bollocks was going on.

He only put on his trousers, he did not stop to think what Jean would think of him coming out of her daughter's room shirtless. He called for Jean when he got to the bottom of the stairs. He called for her again. She returned his call. "Harry? In here!...Go to the right- through the sun room... In here Harry ...In the Kitchen dear!"

Harry followed her voice and found her standing behind a granite topped large kitchen island. There were several piles of various chopped vegetable sitting in piles on plates and on a very large cutting board. Several large kitchen knives lay about the granite top. The bangs of her short dark hair were in a bit of disarray. He could see beads of sweat on her forehead. She stood behind the counter. He could tell she had unbuttoned a couple more buttons on her blouse. it was fully open past her breasts. He could tell she was wearing a tiny white lace shelf bra that was barely containing her breasts. Her nipples were very hard, and her shirt was damp and almost sheer and clinging to them. He could see the darkness of her areolas through the damp cotton cloth. Oh, my! I see Hermione made you right at home! Mmmm, yes! I do not think I could fault her that..." She smiled appreciatively as her eyes raked over every inch of Harry's body. Harry was a bit impatient.

"Jean!- I-"

"Oh Harry!" Jean interrupted, her voice full of despair and horniness all at the same time, which Harry had a hard time fathoming, but could hear both in her tone and expression. " How is Hermione? She seemed to be much more affected by her potion that I have been... until now. I know her pain... her needs." She remained behind the counter, her hands resting on the counter, her body restless. She rocked back and forth. She sighed. " I was making lunch, and thought it would be nice to have some little cucumber sandwiches to start... I pulled out two of these... " She held up a nice sized cucumber, big around and about 8-10 inches long. She could barely grip it fully with one hand. "Then I remembered my conversation with Hermione when we bought them, how she said your cock's girth was almost as wide and that you were certainly longer ... It got me to feeling...urges. To think that your hard cock was just upstairs, and certainly in my daughter's mouth, made me so randy. I- I had to try it out. I could not stop myself. Unfortunately I got a bit rough... " She held up a small broken end of a cucumber. " Oh Harry... it is stuck. I cannot get it out and I am mortified. I am horrified, ... but I need help! Please Harry, please come help me!"

Harry walked slowly around the counter, He was not sure what he would see. Jean had her slacks off. He saw them along with a tiny thong neatly folded on a barstool under the counter. Her legs were bare. Her tiny feet with her well pedicured and expertly painted toes were bare, standing amid a muddle on the clay tile floor. Chunks of cucumber where stuck, going down her thigh to her anke. Other bits were on the floor. Her blouse covered her ass and privates. Harry kneeled in front of her and unbuttoned her shirt fully. She slowly pulled her shirt back, revealing her taut tummy and her slightly bulging pubis. She had a very tiny pubic patch of dark hair, shorn short and in shape of an exclamation point right before the start of the split of her pussy. Harry could not help but run his finger lightly down her tiny landing strip. She flinched, but the he felt her hands in is hair running her fingers through it. He legs were parted due to the large vegetable shoved into her vaginal canal. Harry ran his fingers underneath, feeling her bulging lips, and trying to find a way to grip the cucumber to pull it out. It was slippery.. she was very wet, and there seemed to be some kind of oil too. "I used some olive oil for lubricant." she offered. Harry tried digging his forefinger into the softer middle of the cucumber, but is seemed to move the cucumber a bit further inside her. Jean moaned a bit.

" I think we need to try a different angle, Jean." He pulled out a barstool that did not have her slacks and knickers on it. He moved it more into the middle of the floor. He directed her it. "Here, put your tummy on the seat and lean over it. hold onto the barstool legs." Jean complied Harry widened her stance. He flipped her blouse up over her ass. Jean was feeling fully exposed. "Omigod, Harry, I have got to try this position with you some time. Perhaps you could tie my hands to the stool legs.. omigod, why did I say that?" Harry could picture it. It made his cock harder that it already was. Although funny and sad at the same time, He was getting turned on seeing Jean fully naked, Her lovely bum and sex so exposed. The position seemed to help push the cucumber out a bit, but not enough to grip it pull it out. He could not get enough leverage with his finger to pull from the inside. He did not want try put his finger between the cucumber and her vaginal canal, He was afraid he could tear her, her outer lips were hugging the girthy vegetable tightly. Harry found a long old fashioned cork screw with a wooden t-handle. " Let me know if this starts hurting at all." Harry pushed the cork screw into the middle of the cucumber. Luckily it was seedless and solid and still very crisp and not mushy. He twisted the cork screw slowly until the t-handle was as close to the entrance to her cunt as he could get. He tugged gently on the handle, the corkscrew was anchored into the cucumber. He could not help but to runs his fingers gently around her cunt lips that ringed the hefty veggie like a fleshy sleeve. Jean visibly shuddered. He ran his fingers down to her clitoris and began to rub it. He thought if he could get her to relax a bit, it would help in extracting her veggie dildo. Her veggie-doh. The shit I think of in serious situations, Harry chastised himself and giggled inside is head a bit too. Jean was moaning, and Harry took advantage of the situation to slap her across the ass with his other hand, purely for his own titillation. He could be selfish too sometimes, damnit. Jean responded to his slap. " Please- again! " Harry continued to rub Jean's clitoris and occasionally slap her ass with force. Jean moaned in pleasure. He could feel her tensing in excitement from his clitoral stimulation and probably the slaps, and She began moaning and sighing and panting. He thought that if maybe he could get her to cum, it would help in sliding out the stuck veggie-doh. She started muttering obscenities and urging him to continue, so he did. He started rubbing her clit more quickly and with greater pressure. All at once Jean screamed out, " YESSSSSSSSSS! and began to twitch and buck while still holding onto the bar stool. Harry held her down, hands on her back to keep her from falling or tipping over. Harry could see her pussy sap dripping from around the cucumber. He knew he would have to rock the cucumber back in forth slowly, if he pulled to hard, the hold the cork screw had onto the cucumber could pull loose and all he would do is core the cucumber and make it harder to extract it. He slowly pushed the cucumber a bit further into Jean, then out again, then back and forth, and in and out. It was moving only a couple of inches. Jean continued to moan and squeal as he pushed and pulled the cucumber by the t-handle of the corkscrew. He could feel it slowly sliding forward. He pushed and pulled again and again. Mrs. Granger rocked her hips, moaning . Harry kept up the slow back and forth, feeling Jean starting to relax her muscles, and as he slowly made progress in pulling out the organic dildo. He could feel the moaning Jean trying to push as well, her cunt lips contracting. There was now enough stretching and give in her vaginal walls, and the whole cucumber slowly slid its seven inches out of Jean's now gaping cunt hole. It was followed by a gush of her cum. Harry helped Jean up, She clung to him, under his arm, holding onto his back and chest with her hands. She nuzzled up to him, and he could hear her sobbing. "Oh thank you Harry, Thank you!"

"I should go check on Hermione... she was...resting." Harry said to the clinging Jean who was now stroking Harry's member through his jeans as her other hand rubbed his back and kneaded his ass. Jean would not leave his side, and they walked together through the sun room with her under Harry's arm. At the stairs she held onto his hand as he walked first up the stairs. On his own Harry would have rushed and been there in half the time, but Jean's attentions were pleasurable and she was such a lovely woman, especially in her fraught state that he could not ignore her and leave her behind.

They made it to Hermione's room. She was still lying and cuddled into her stuffed animals, the blanket now up to her shoulders. Harry was relieved; she was sleeping, though fitfully. Hermione murmured and moaned in her sleep and flipped from side to side on occasion. Jean's motherly instinct kicked in; she rushed to Hermione's side and gracefully knelt, her knees bent low, she remained on her feet and balanced as she straightened the blanket at Hermione's feet. "Poor girl, she was up almost all last night, she was so excitable, so passionate." She stopped and lifted the blanket, seeing her daughter nude from the waist down. Hermione rolled on her side, and Jean looked more closely at her. "Isn't she beautiful? That young tight.. skin." Jean ran her fingers gently between her daughter's legs at her crotch, she brought back a spot of crimson on her fingertip. It was thick, and dark red. "So, she gave you her virginity, Harry? Very appropriate I think. She says she is conflicted, but a mother can tell whom her daughter really loves." Harry cast his eyes down. He did not know how to respond. He had no idea of what love was. Not right now certainly, and he felt it would be a very long time until he truly knew. He knew he would do anything for Hermione, but he could say the same thing of Ron. But he was pretty sure he would not have sex with him. Jean was watching him. "Don't worry, sweet, sweet Harry- you are very young and have a lot of time ahead of you. It will come. I could bank on that." She grabbed hold of the bottom of the blanket and gently lifted it high and using the air to waft it down, the blanket spread out wide, and floated down over her daughter's half nude body. She pulled it tight around the bottom of her feet. Hermione did not wake, but continued in her deep but somewhat tortured sleep. Jean grabbed Harry's hand and led him out of Hermione's room. She closed her door gently. She fluffed her hair, and straightened her blouse, and her gold chain belt, but did not button a single button. "Harry, I am having a very difficult time controlling myself right now, but I think I should take you to see this potion that Hermione and I brewed. The book with its recipe is down there with it." Harry only nodded, and again Jean took his hand, but this time she led the way down the stairs.


	11. Satyr's Relaxing Meditative for Maidens

Harry and Jean were in the fully finished basement of the House. It was much smaller; it did not run the length of the house. The lighting was low and flickered like the gas lamps at Hogwarts. Most of the walls were rough stone and brick, but clean, not like the actual basements in Hogwarts. The floors were a rough stone. Large wood beams were overhead a few feet. Hermione had gone out of her way to make this place remind her of Hogwarts.

A large rough-hewn table was in the center of the room. On it was a gas burning hot plate, which over it stood Hermione's Caldron. Inside was a deep pink liquid. It still steamed as Harry approached it. He peered cautiously into the cauldron. It was not bubbling, but occasionally, he would hear a fizz of gas escaping. He pulled his head back. On the table was an atomizer filled with the liquid, along with several rubber stoppered vials set in a cooling rack. Two were lying empty on the table.

"These are the ones you and Hermione drank? Harry asked as he motioned to them. Jean only nodded, keeping her distance from the table. She pointed to the other end of the table, near an unlit half used candle in its holder. "There is the book". It was a small thin book of old worn graying leather. Stamped in fading gold lettering into its cover were the words, Breowans & Bots, a Lar. Jean moved around the table to stand closely behind Harry. She placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Harry put his hand to the book, "Interpretari Intelligere". He now could read the book and its contents. He read aloud, "Brews and Remedies, an Instructional". There was bookmark in the middle of the book. He opened to it. He read the heading: Satyr's Relaxing Meditative for Maidens, "A potion to eliminate a maiden's anxiety and enhance her mood for romance." Well it certainly did that, and in spades. He skimmed through it. He did not worry about the ingredients and the instructions to prepare the brew, He was sure that Hermione had followed it fully and with great accuracy. He went on to read the end instructions:

The maiden should drink fully a vial. She will find it fully worth her while.

Her chains will melt, and her desires will be free to walk among the living.

On the second day she must place some potion's mist on her love,

And the steel will, it will rise above all known boundaries of time and space

to fulfill her wants and give her limits a shove.

The spell ends when all basic needs have been met.

The maiden must know fully her heart's desire. She must do all to end all.

Harry put his hand to the page. " Revelio." Nothing happened. No changes to the page. Jean was without thought rubbing Harry's back. She put her chin on his shoulder and said,

"Hermione did the same thing."

Harry wracked his memory, trying to remember some of the spells he had learned from Mad Eye and even Severus for revealing secrets from charmed documents. He remembered one. It was for unlocking passwords... it was a long shot. Use mainly on passage ways.

"Dissendium!"

Words appeared at the bottom of the document.

"What do you seek?"

"Answers" Harry replied.

Words appeared. " I have given you answers... What do you seek?"

"I have two more requests for information."

Words appeared. "Granted ... and what do you seek?"

Harry made sure to phrase it correctly. Enchanted books could be tricky devils as he found out in Tom Riddle's Diary. "The Truth- reveal any known cure for this potion."

Words appeared. "There is no known cure in all the world, except what lays in the potion's instructions... what do you seek?"

Harry hesitated. Jean squeezed his arm in assurance. "The Truth, reveal the unaltered instructions."

Words appeared again. " Well why didn't you say so the first time?". The end instructions wiped and came back again:

The maiden should drink fully a vial. She will find it fully worth her while.

Her chains will melt, and her desires will be free to walk among the living

She cannot stop from taking or giving.

On the second day she must place some potion's mist on her loves,

and Lust's steel will, it will rise above all known boundaries of time and space

to fulfill her wants and give her limits a shove.

This spell ends when all base needs and fantasies have been met.

The maiden must confess fully her heart's desire. She must do all to end all with no regret.

Jean gasped as Harry read the revised text. She seemed to grasp the enormity of it. She picked up the atomizer, and looked at Harry, and said, " I am sorry, love." as she pressed the bulb and the mist covered his face and body.

Harry had expected it, in fact, he was going to suggest it. He would let Hermione mist him too. He knew that Jean was barely controlling her urges, that it would not be long now. He did not say anything. He closed the book and then picked up the cauldron lid. He covered the cauldron. He turned it clockwise to seal it to the cauldron. He was not sure how affecting any fumes still coming off it would be to anyone else, but for him it was now too late. As soon as the mist hit him he knew now that he was enthralled. He would do whatever Jean asked, His desire for her was intoxicating. He knew it was not love. It was pure unadulterated lust and servitude. He cock was about as hard it had ever been; he felt energized.

He turned around. Jean was standing, her blouse on the floor. She only wore her white lace shelf bra, her fully pointed tits and hard nipples prominently on display. A she walked toward him, He breasts bounced slightly. Her hips swayed seductively, the little exclamation landing strip above her cunt the perfect symbol for how Harry felt as he watched her. Jean looked him in the eye.

" I have always wanted to be dominated by a man. Treated roughly like a piece of meat to fuck. I want you to humiliate me. I want you to punish me. I have wanted to suck your cock since Hermione told me in confidence about her oral sex with you. I fantasize about you treating my mouth and throat like a cunt and fucking my face even after you spill your load all over me."

She continued to walk towards him. Harry took the belt off his jeans. He looped it through the buckle. He stood and waited for her to arrive in front of him. "Get on your knees bitch."

She complied. Harry wrapped the belt loop over her head and then around her long slender neck. He tightened it and pulled her roughly towards him. She gagged and squealed in surprise. He could see the look of terror filling in her eyes. She knew that she was at his mercy for any pain or pleasure that he thought to inflict or to give. The thoughts to do all this just entered his head. He knew he could make a choice, but he followed them. He knew how and what he would do to Jean seconds after she made her confession. "Take off my jeans you rutting slut! Hurry you fucking cunt, you have lived a posh soft life bitch, but that won't happen anymore!" Harry held the belt loosely in his left hand and grabbed a handful of Jean's hair with his right after she had removed is jeans. He pulled her roughly up and leaned over and kissed her hard on the lips. She responded, kissing him back passionately. He bit her lip, and kissed her deeply, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. He licked her around lips, sucking and kissing them. He kissed the bridge of her nose and her forehead. He held her by her jaw roughly. "Get back on your knees and suck my balls, cunt!" She dropped immediately to the floor and began licking and sucking Harry's scrotal sack, pulling each testicle into her mouth, and gently sucking and biting them. Harry took his cock and struck it across her face. "Suck my cock Granger, take your posh little milf slut mouth and wrap it around my prick!" He jerked on the belt pulling her to the floor. He yelled at her. "I. SAID. TO. SUCK. MY. COCK. YOU. FUCKING. POSH. MILF. SLUT!" Jean pulled herself up hurriedly and grabbed Harry's steel hard shaft and began swallowing his girth and length into her mouth. Harry avoided looking into her lovely face. He would have lost it right there if he had. He had to think of her as a piece of cunt meat to use. He had to remember that. She wanted to be abused and treated like a whore. He had no fucking clue why, but she did, and He would be the one to do it. He continued to berate her as she sucked his cock for ten more minutes, doing her best to make him come. His balls hurt with the effort to keep it from happening He took to striking her with the belt across the back if he was getting too close to erupting into her hot little mouth. She would jerk and cry out in pain and try twice as hard to please him. He finally decided he had to take things into his own hands. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head roughly off his cock. He took the belt and placed the loop of the belt across her forehead and tightened it from behind her head. He held the belt tightly and directed his immense and wooden-hard cock to her mouth. She opened it in anticipation and Harry shoved with force his cock into her mouth as he pushed her head forward. He reached the back of her throat quickly. He forced his large head down her throat; she was gagging, and he held it there, letting her gag and drool on his cock, the saliva running out of her open mouth and down her chin, dripping on her full tits, dripping off her dark brown hard pointing nipples. Harry pinched Jean's nose as he pushed his cock further into her throat. She flailed, and her eyes rolled back into her head. He let go and pulled his cock all the way out of Jean's throat and then her mouth. She gasped for air, gulping for breaths. Harry tightened he belt around her head and popped his cock across her mouth. "Open your slut hole, I need to fuck your mouth some more."

Harry shoved his cock forcefully in her mouth, and held her head, pulling it forward until he could feel his cock at the start of her throat. He held her head and began moving his hips, pushing and pulling he cock in and out of her mouth, using her like he would her pussy or asshole, feeling her wet drooling mouth, and flailing tongue against cock, He increased his strokes, and could feel a welling in his balls. He felt the cum contract and pump forward, erupting down Jean's throat. Harry reeled his prick out, still ejaculating hard and full into her mouth and then onto her face, His penis throbbing and jerking in spasms as it delivered spurt after spurt of white goo across her breasts and into her eyes and back into her mouth. Jean had barely swallowed when his thick hard cock was invading her throat and again and her head was pulled forward. the belt was now off, and just Harry's rough fingers intertwined into the hair on the back of her head, pulling her face forward as the length of his cock disappeared into her mouth and down her bulging throat. He worked his cock in and out of her like this for many minutes. Then he pulled her head forward, the length of his cock deep down her throat. Her tiny nose was at his chiseled abdomen. He pulled forward some more, burying Jean's pretty face into his flesh, his cock now as far as it could physically go in her throat. Jean felt the cock spasm, again and again, sending warm cum dripping down her throat, forcing her to continue to swallow. Harry held her that way until he was completely finished, and she could feel the hardness leaving his magnificent member. He slowly pulled his now limp cock out of her throat. It felt like a snake leaving; the pressure now off her throat she could gulp air from both her mouth and nose. He was out of her mouth, and wiping his dripping cock into her hair, He took a hand full of hair and rubbed it across the head of his cock like a rag. He shook his cock, sending small sticky gobs of sperm across her chest. He stepped away from her. Harry grabbed Jean by her chin. She was now sitting on her fine rump on the cold and rough stone still trying to catch her breath. He pulled her head this way and that, inspecting the amount of sperm dripping over it. He pulled on her tits and nipples roughly, then made her get on all fours. Harry struck her across the rump with the belt. It left a red welt and plenty of pain. She screamed out. He struck her again, and then again, and she began to moan with satisfaction at the feeling; her cunt dripping with wetness. He pushed her over with his foot, and placed his foot onto her neck and jaw, pinning her there.

"Worthless cum dumpster! I had to do all the work. Learn how to fuck, you lazy piece of shit." He spat on her and walked out of the room, and up the stairs, taking his jeans and the atomizer and book with him. He had also palmed three of the vials of the potion resting on the table.

Jean spasmed in pleasure and curled into a fetal ball . She was riding out a multiple orgasm; her cunt dripping a puddle onto the old stone floor.

Harry stopped midway up the basement stairs. He sat down, his hands shaking. He had no idea where that came from. It was him, but an unfiltered him, like he had been stripped of his moral compass, and given free reign from his core wild animal to behave as he wished, as Jean wished him to act. What freaked him out was that he found sexual excitement and actual enjoyment in humiliating her. He hoped she was pleased and sexually satisfied with what they just did. He now felt the helplessness that Hermione had tried to convey earlier. In some ways this potion was like a very bad acid trip. He hoped that it got better. He put on his jeans and waited for Jean to show up.

Five minutes later, Jean opened the stairwell door, wearing her tiny bra that barely held her breasts and his belt, now cinched loosely across her hips like a badge of honor. She was using her blouse to wipe away Harry's cum from her face and chin. "Hello love. How sweet to wait for me! Perhaps we should take a shower? I am thinking we stop by Hermione's room and drag her along with us." She was cheerful and seemed very happy. Jean stops wiping her face and kisses Harry fully on his mouth. She runs her fingers through the sides of his short cropped hair. "I love the way that feels, Oooh, I could do that for hours! You were wonderful Harry, thank you. I came so many times I could not keep track!" She offers her hand and helps him up from the stairs. They walk up together, with Jean behind Harry, her forefingers crooked into the back two belt loops of Harry's jeans.

Harry excuses himself to get his duffel bag. He slides the vials into a protective inside pocket of his coat. When he gets back, He hears both Hermione and Jean calling for him from the top of the stairs. He follows their excited calls and walks up the carpeted stair.

Hermione jumps out. She wears a short kimono robe. He is pretty sure that is all that she is wearing. "Boo!" She giggles, "Get it Harry, a witch yelling "boo"?"

"Yes, Hermione, remember, I grew up muggle too. How do you feel?", he still smiles at her odd sense of humor.

" I believe that I am still high. It is not a strong as at first, but I have this very physically relaxed sensation, and things out of the blue seem very very funny. "

"You should be, the way you inhaled and held that smoke. It is very strong weed. I think I am still high, but it is hard to tell, after I got the mist."

"Mother sprayed you? That Bitch!"

"Easy now, what choice did she have... I seem to be the only game in town until your father comes home. Besides, I believe you asked me to "Take care" of your mother. Here, come give me a kiss, and maybe I will let you mist me."

"I will let you do more than just "mist" me, Harry Potter!" Hermione chided. She slinked over to him, letting the cinch on her robe loose, exposing her breasts and tummy and sex to Harry as she walked over and put her arms around Harry, pressing her breasts against his abdomen. She looked up, and Harry looked down and they kissed, lightly, gently on the lips. Harry found this pleasant, much less stressful than what he just went through for Jean. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "Harry, I could just suck your big old cock right here right now, but I understand you may need a bit of time for a recharge."

"Yes, fulfilling your mother's "base need" took quite a bit out of me."

"You mean basic need, or are you calling my mum nasty and low and vulgar?"

"I am not calling your lovely mum any of those things, but I was satisfying a deep, dark secretive need. You see, your text was altered." He opened the book. The true phrases were still present on the page. Hermione read through this. Like her astute mother, she seemed to quickly grab the enormity of the potion. They would have to confess and reveal their deep dark secret desires and fantasies to their lovers, and act upon them all. What had she gotten herself and her mother into? She looked at Harry. If there was anyone she would want to go through this with, it would be him. She did not know how their friendship would hold together after this, because there were many skeletons in her sexual closet. She opened her hand, palm up.

"What?" asked Harry.

"The atomizer please." Harry handed it over to her. Hermione notices the slight tremble in his hand. She understands the he too, grasps the enormity of what she is asking him to do. Her mother did not go into detail, but she saw the red welt marks. They were placing a heavy burden upon Harry. " Oh Harry, I wish you knew how much I loved you at this moment!" Her eye glistened as she reached up and kissed him on the lips again, and then on his cheek, and down his neck and chest. She hugged him tightly, then stood back. She took the atomizer and covered him fully in the mist.

Again Harry felt energy crackle throughout his body, and felt his bond now with Hermione as well. He would do whatever it took to fulfill her sexual fantasies. Hermione took him by the hand, excited. "We have a wonderful spa, with a large shower and Jacuzzi tub that fits six. It can also be used as a steam room. Mother is in there, preparing the tub." They walked down the hall to another set of stairs, going down them and into a tiled room with large skylights, filled with tropical plants. It was light and airy, glass block three feet high ran around the top of three of the walls. This room must have been an addition that juts out from the house, Harry surmised. He noticed that Jean was now fully nude, and preparing a bubble bath in the Jacuzzi tub.

" I hope you don't mind, I was feeling a bit rutty, so I took a quick shower. I suggest you both do the same." She said, motioning to the shower area. The shower was immense. It took up one corner of the large room. The front was a full clear glass wall. A waterfall cascaded off a rough stone wall, in back middle wall of the wide shower. The waterfall appeared to be controlled by a faucet handles for temperature and flow of water that was near the falling water. There were also two other standard rainfall type shower heads as well as a flexible hose shower head, on the two end walls of the larger shower area. It could easily handle six people at once. Harry was amazed. Jean watched him. She seemed a bit apologetic in her response to his unanswered questions.

"This was our big indulgence. We add this to our house a couple of years ago... the waterfall is a filtered recycle system, actually fairly efficient. We use a solar water tank of the roof of this room to heat the water. We love relaxing a bit in the bath at the end of the day, and it can be nice for more... intimate parties with friends. Hermione actually helped to fund most of this room as a wedding anniversary gift from a substantial study grant she received from Oxford."

"Oh, Really? I have not heard about this... Hermione?"

"It is a research study that I had submitted a proposal for two years ago. Ancient studies on magical lore... I know it seems as a bit of a cheat in my position, but I am of course presenting this fully as muggle historical research. I just happen to know where some sources are to research and then I search down muggle historical records of the same event... not really cheating is it Harry?... I have signed full disclosure papers with the Ministry... they review my work before I submit it to make sure I am not releasing knowledge that can somehow compromise the wizarding world."

All the while she is telling Harry this, she is caressing his chest and back, wrapping her legs around his right leg, slowly grinding her sex into his leg. Harry can feel a wet patch forming on his jeans. He does not believe she is even aware of doing it.

"But why haven't I heard of it, ?"

"Both you and Ron's eyes turn all glassy when I talk about my extracurricular reading and studies. Frankly I did not think it would be of interest to either of you."

"But it's Oxford! "

Hermione beamed, she could tell Harry was very proud of her. "Well, yes there is that, but I did not want to feel like I was bragging, I already have enough of a reputation, thank you very much."

Jean beamed as well. "Wendy and I are very proud of her."

"Wendy?"

"Mr. Granger. His name is Martin Wendell Granger, but I take my pet name from his middle name that he abhors. It started out as a tease, but now he accepts it as what I call him. "

"I see. "

Hermione, why don't you prep the shower while I talk to Harry for just a bit, please." Jean asked.

Hermione shot her a questioning glance but Jean just raised her eyebrows and Hermione left Harry's side. " Yes mother. Harry, do you like your shower hot or warm?"

"Just warm to start, please. "

"Here, let me help you with those trousers... again. " Jean smiled as she said it. She unbuttons Harry's jeans and grabs them by the waist and pulls them down, bending her knees and moving down with the jeans. Again, she remains perfectly balanced on her feet while her knees are fully bent. She grabs his cock, and runs it slowly around her lips. She kisses the head of his cock, and feels Harry's cock harden in her hands. She straightens back up to standing, remaining very close to Harry as she continues slowly stroke his meat. "Harry, I have a request, please."

"Sure, name it Jean."  
"I do not wish you to humiliate me in front of Hermione. You can man-handle me, but I am asking at this time for a bit more... compassion. It is not that I did not enjoy every second of our previous encounter, but I do not wish to share that side of my wants with Hermione at this time."

"Understandable. I will not publicly humiliate you. Do you wish any pain?"  
'Only your very big cock inside me. No beatings please. No punishment or humiliation. You can take charge and give me light domination. I like your hand in my hair and taking direction. It can be hard, but not rough. Is that okay?"

"Of course. I want you happy Jean." He place his hand to her face, His thumb gently caressing her prominent cheek bone. She kissed his hand. She was still stroking his cock, which was now very, very hard and erect.

"Thank you Harry. I hope Hermione has idea of what to do with this very magnificently hard cock of yours.."

Hermione called from the shower. "Harry, the shower is ready! Please join me!"

Harry felt torn, but left Jean's expert touch to join Hermione in the shower.

Hermione saw the state of Harry's cock. "Thanks mum, you must teach me how to stroke cock; I don't think I have ever seen it that hard or big before! " She sounded a bit jealous..

"Do you mind if I watch dear? I must confess I have had a fantasy of watching you suck Harry's cock since you told me about him."

"Not at all, in fact, I must tell you that the reason I told you about my oral sex with Harry is to see if it excited you. I have imagined you watching me suck Harry as you masturbate yourself. "

"Well I certainly can try, sweetheart."

Harry watched this exchange a bit bemused. The acid trip was back but a bit funny and very pleasant. He joined Hermione in the shower. They kissed passionately. Hermione pushed Harry under the warm gentle spray of the rainfall showerhead. She took a bar of soap from the shelf. "I made this soap myself, there are some magical herbs... you will feel very tingly clean and warm with this soap. I am hoping it will feel very good on your skin, especially your cock... I love the way it feels on my pussy. "

She lathered Harry, starting with his neck and back, and soaping his muscular ass. Her hand ran inside his cheeks, a finger going up his anus. She continued to push her finger in and out of his tight rectum. "Have you thought of having anal sex with me Harry?"

"Yes, yes I have."

You know a lot of young people our age are doing anal sex as a way to have sex without birth control. The anus is the new vagina for girls and boys."

" Well, the anus has been the vagina for boys for all time."

"Harry you know what I mean! More girls are offering anal sex as a alternative ."

"Tell me about it!" Harry retorted.

"What does that mean pray tell? Have you had anal sex before Harry Potter"

"You want me to be truthful?"

"Yes, of course. We have not been exclusive, though perhaps I am a bit jealous- though it would be my fault... the limit I put on our sex in the past... it has always been masturbation and oral..."

" Which was fine! I enjoyed those times we got off together, but yes, I have had anal sex before."

"With anyone at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Really? Who?"

"Cho and..."

"And?..."

"Sybil."

"Trelawney?!"

"Yes."

On what Harry thought was purposeful, Hermione scraped her sharp finger nail along his anus as her finger exited his bum. He could feel a cut and burning sensation now from the soap in the cut.

"Oww! damnit!"

"Oh. I am so sorry, did I accidently injure your anus, Harry?" Hermione asked coolly.

"Yes, I think you did. Never mind." Harry took the bar of soap from Hermione and started to soap his chest and arms on his own. He turned his back on her, slightly pissed.

"Oh don't be such a fucking Baby Harry Potter !" Hermione hissed in whisper so that it could not be heard by over the water by her mother.

"Who is being the child, Hermione, I know you were having sex with others... including girls. I heard about Luna Lovegood in the prefect's bath."

"Well, that was true. But Trelawney! my god Harry! How by Merlin's Beard did you end up fucking that hack's ass?

"She has done two prophesies that have been true about me."

"Yes, plus years of riding its coattails and teaching charlatanism to students for years and years."

"Divinity is a magic of its own. Not my cup of tea though..."

"Oh har-dee-har-har! "

"So is this about Trelawney and her teaching, or about me fucking her bum?"

"Oh Harry I love you but you are so thick some times... It is about both."

"She is a nice woman. She was frightened and alone, and we shared a bit of a moment, kinky as it was. I am going to leave it at that. I told you the truth... it was what you asked for. I am sorry you did not like it."

Jean rapped on the glass. "You two have an odd sense of foreplay. Hermione, if that is how you go about to suck cock, then I have much to teach you young lady. You two were supposed to be doing a bit of a spritz, we are going to do a tub soak.. you all will be prunes before we get done!" She smiled, hoping to lighten the mood.

Harry handed Hermione the soap and started to wash his groin. "Harry Potter!, that is my job!" Hermione sidled over and began lathering his pubic area and washing his dong and balls. She looked down at what she was doing while she talked. "I'm sorry Harry, I was just a bit miffed. I was hoping to be your first anal sex."

"'Mione, you gave me your virginity! I have never had a girl give me her cherry. If this is your first anal sex too, then you have given me both of your cherries!"

"But Cho?"

"Nope. some oral and a very short time at anal. I-I was too big for her."

"Oh!" Harry knew that intonation when Hermione said "Oh!" , as in 'Oh, I guess that that maybe I assumed something or got mad about something a bit prematurely'.

"Yeah, oh. Damnit, 'Mione, my asshole really hurts."

"Try putting a very large dick in it then come back and we will compare notes tomorrow. "

Harry laughed. He ran his soapy hand over her breasts, and pulled her back into his soapy chest and front . He took the soap from her as he held her, His thick cock between her ass cheeks, rubbing there as he hugged her. He soaped her quickly, rubbing his hands gently over her breasts and tummy, and down to her sex. His fingers explored her tight little crease, and ran his fingers into her sex and around her ass and underneath. He pulled them both into the waterfall, and the heavy splash of water drenched them completely and rinsed all soap from their bodies. Hermione screamed in surprise and then began giggling. Harry laughed out loud like he had not in quite a long while.

Jean met them with towels. She helped dry Hermione's hair. Hermione ran her finger around her mother's nipples. They reacted to her touch. She pulled them gently.

"Harry, doesn't mother have beautiful breasts? I really hope mine grow into such large hot titties. And that tummy, Oh mom I love the 'scaping.. An exclamation point... oh Mom! such a slutty little landing strip before that very, very hot little pussy."

"Why thank you honey. Oh my! Oh yes, that feels good. Hermione, you surprise me!, Yes, lick my hot pussy, mmmm. Oh! yes, you certainly can use your fingers if you want!"

Harry was certainly enjoying this part of his "bad acid trip". He had dried and had turned around to see Hermione on her knees, slowly licking Jean's sex. She had her hands around her ass cheeks kneading them as she kissed, sucked, and ran her tongue up and down Jean's sex. Jean looked up, and motioned him over. Harry walked over slowly watching the action. Jean had her hands on Hermione's shoulders, then caressing her face as he approached. Jean, pulled him to her side, her arm sliding underneath him. "Kiss me." Harry obeyed willingly, kissing Jean deeply, passionately holding her turned face as Hermione continued to suck and lick Jean's now very wet cunt. Jean whispered to Harry, "I would love to see you eat Hermione while she is eating me. Slide your face underneath her, and let her sit on your face while she continues to lick my cunt."

Harry nodded, kissing her again, and running his fingers down to her ass, gripping a cheek firmly before moving to Hermione. Hermione felt Harry slide underneath her, sucking and licking her young puss . Harry went in head first on his back. He looked up and could see the underside of Jean's sex as well. His forefinger went into Hermione's ass as he began to lick and suck Hermione with abandon. Hermione straddled his face, lowering her body to give Harry better access to her sex. Harry licked and sucked, and pulled back on the tight hood to Hermione's clitoris. The tiny light pink love button looked so vulnerable, just like her tiny tight pink cunt lips. He licked it in a slowly circular motion. Hermione moaned and began to grind her crotch into his face. He put two fingers into her anus, pushing them slowly back and forth. He could feel the slow drip of wetness from her sex as she rubbed her puss along his face as he bit and sucked around her clit, occasionally flicking the tip of his tongue across its tender surface. It was swelling slowly in reaction to his tongue's pleasurable agitation. Hermione was close to bringing her mother to orgasm as well, She had Hermione's head straddled, Hermione now leaning back, her hands on the cold tile floor to keep her balance, her head leaning back almost horizontal, tonguing her mother's fully exposed clit while Jean used her forefinger to hold back its fleshy hood with her left hand as her right hand pulled on the nipple of her left breast. Jean could feel the rise of excitement in her loins as her daughter effectively built layer after of layer of pleasure to her pussy. She is close; Jean whispers "faster, harder", and Hermione responds, her tongue flicks harder and faster over her sensitive clit, and it is enough to send Jean over the edge. Her cunt contracts, and her pussy ejaculate floods down her vaginal canal and streams onto Hermione's face. The electric pulse of orgasm brings a wave of pleasure crashing down on her. Jean's knees go weak. She holds her daughters face to her pussy, rubbing against it, until the wave of ecstasy ebbs. She lets go, and steps away. Hermione looks up, licking her wet face and lips, her mother's pussy juice dripping off her chin. Both look at each other with lust and satisfaction. Hermione is rocking her hips, and leans forward now, placing hands in front of her, concentrating on Harry and the pleasure he is giving her. She straddles his face directly so that her cunt is right on his mouth. She gyrates, rubbing her clit along his nose. He holds onto her waist, pulling her in as he continues to lick, suck, nibble, and gently bite her sex. All of a sudden Harry is feeling his own pleasure. Jean is stroking his cock while she is also sucking his balls. She bites his scrotal sac, then slowly licks her way up his long shaft and then swallows the head of his cock. Her teeth gently scrape the underside of the wide prick head. She is soon bobbing up and down on his long shaft. He can feel it go to the back of her throat, and then down it, as she takes more of his shaft into her, her tongue lashing against the top side of his hard man-meat. He groans, and Hermione urges him on, she is now close to cumming as well. He holds her down, bearing his tongue on her very sensitive clit. Harry licks with hard flicks of his tongue, and then wipes his tongue with force across the whole face of her love nerve. Hermione squeals in pleasure. She is moaning and panting now, uttering small obscenities. The volcano is building towards eruption. She feels the earthquake in her loins, and the hot magma pulsing in pressure into smaller veins, making their way to her wanton sex. He licks her clit just one more time, but then Harry says her name, and that is all it takes. Her body shakes, and her vagina contracts, and the volcano blows. She feels the ecstasy again, her only impetus since taking the potion, to get to this point of pleasure. To feel the pleasure at his hands, his tongue, his mouth, his cock, and his words. His words. She hold onto the wave for as long as he she can. He tries to extend it for her, continuing to bring that pleasure to her sensitive sex. She moves farther down his chest. She plops onto it. He lets out a an "Ugh!".

Hermione giggles, then wriggles forward until she can lean forward and kiss Harry, and she does so; many, many times.

Jean is watching her daughter. She knows that she loves this young man. She also knows that he is not yet ready to love her back and it breaks her heart a bit. There is a hardness in his soul, along with a restlessness. She knows of the death of his godfather. Hermione tells her most of what she has experienced. Jean is realistic, she knows that Hermione withholds facts and events from her. Either for their protection, or for hers. So she knows about Harry and Hermione, but she really does not know enough? Jean knows Harry has his own mission; one of revenge, and to overcome the evil upon them and Hermione will be there to support him. But there is a quest beyond that. She has heard the stories of his childhood; sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs, all alone in a cold unfeeling household, treated as a servant but never as a loved child. The story of a little boy who became a young man, noble and gentle in many ways, but never knowing love, and therefore, does not know how to love. Perhaps, just perhaps, they have all been thrown together for a purpose. It seems now to be a sordid, almost stupid purpose; two silly girls who were looking for a chance at feeling romance that are now forced to face all their desires, even the dark ones. But perhaps maybe, out of this forced nightmare, perhaps these two silly girls can show this broken boy just a little about love along the way. What scares her is what he will show them about themselves as they burden him with the task of bringing out their dark desires.

Jean's own needs gnaw at her mind and body. She has this luscious hard bodied young man with a large cock before her. It was her mouth that has now made his penis this tower of hard manhood now looming over her. She is aching to crawl upon it. Her pussy was sore for the stretching it had received from the phallic vegetable, but it will be just an exercise to prepare her for this monster prick before her. In her fairly sheltered life, this is biggest cock she has ever had the pleasure to deal with. Her husband's dysfunction has left her frustrated for so very long. Latex, silicone and plastic haved not satisfied her at all. She tried to control herself but she could not. While her daughter was kissing her true love, She crawled atop Hermione's true love's cock, and let it slowly fill her cunt. She felt like such a bitch, but at the moment she would rather seek forgiveness than seek permission. It felt so good; a warm, real, incredibly hard and big cock inside her, filling her insides until she felt like she was just a meat puppet on his pole. It was delicious and painful at the same time.

Harry reflexively began to stroke his cock inside Jean's tight pussy. It had been so long, she felt like she was giving him her cherry too. She could feel her vaginal wall stretching to accommodate the movement of Harry's huge member. " Oh gawd! Baby, I can't believe you were able to take his cock in your young cunny. He must have wrecked you good. Are you in pain? Omigod Harry, please slow down, please, gently, your fucking horse cock is something I have to get used to, even in my old cunt!"

Harry slowed down, gyrating a bit. Hermione left for the corner of the room. She called from the corner. "Mother would you mind if Harry fucked you doggy style. I would really like to see him fuck you on a fours like the slutty bitch you are."

"For you my little cunt, of course. Harry can fuck me in whatever position he likes... I just like taking his wonderfully big prick up inside me!'

Meow! cat fight! Harry thought. He was hoping Hermione's father would come home soon... It may get difficult if these two have trouble sharing. He was thinking about how he felt after he was misted with the potion, and thought it could help Mr. Granger with his erection problem. Harry felt like he could stay hard all night, no problem. Perhaps it would do the same for Mr. Granger.

Jean slowly leaned forward, first kissing Harry passionately, then moving forward so that her breasts were dangling in his face, she moved slowly to allow Harry to fondle and suck and bite her nipples for a bit. She was thoroughly enjoying it, but secretly did want to be on her knees, with Harry manhandling her with some domination while he took her from behind. She continued to move forward until she finally felt his long cock drop out of her disappointed pussy. She stood, and then helped Harry up. She got down on all fours, Her nipples hard. Harry pushed her further down at her shoulders, so that her nipples were now grazing the rough tile floor. They were sensitive, it hurt and felt good at the same time. He raised her ass a bit. She felt very submissive in this position. Harry pushed his wide cut cock head back into the wet velvet folds of Jean's sex. Her lips were still parted and it was easy to see her vaginal opening. It was still a tight fit due to the girth of his wide cock head. He continued with force and soon had three quarters of his cock up inside Jean's silky wet pleasure hole. She moaned in appreciation as he once again filled her with his cock, his head rubbing well past the tip of her uterus, now alongside it. He began stroking her with a nicely paced rhythm, bring his cock almost completely outside her, to slide it in again. Harry could feel Hermione' presence behind him. Suddenly there was warm oil running down his lower back, and Hermione's hands slathering it into his ass. He felt her run two fingers into his anus. Pushing them in and out.

"Harry, I have a confession to make. I have always wanted to take a man like a man. I want to take you in the ass. Will you let me take you in the ass?"

Harry was thinking No, and out of his mouth came, "Sure Hermione, if you want to fuck me in the ass, then please fuck me in the ass." He turned around to look at Hermione, assured it was some joke, and watched as she was taking a large double ended dildo, which was curved in the middle, and pushing it up her cunt. When she had five inches into her, she tested it. She seemed to be able to hold up the rest of the dildo well without the use of her hands. She gripped the base of the dildo. It looked very realistic and was flesh colored. It look like she had grown a dick, a very sizable dick. She was slathering it with lubricant. Harry gulped. He was going to let her do this. He would welcome it. He was doing it for her. He turned back around and continued fucking Jean. He closed his eyes. He nearly jumped when Hermione grabbed him by his muscular ass. She slapped the dildo hard across his buttock. He grimaced. She did it again. He winced. She was not holding back.  
"What do you want me to do, Harry?" Hermione growled with a commanding tone.

Harry thought, the bad acid trip is back! Whatever you do, don't take the pink mist acid! Hermione struck him hard a third time.

"What do you want Harry?"

"I-I want you to fuck me in the ass, Hermione." Hermione struck him one more time. " That is Mistress Hermione to you, slut!"

"Mistress Hermione, please, please take me in the ass!" Merlin's Beard! He could not believe he was saying this aloud. Hermione giggled.

"That's okay, I was just joking!"

"Oh thank god, I thought you really wanted to take me in the ass."

"Oh, I meant about the Mistress Hermione part. I am definitely going to fuck your ass Harry Potter."

She pushed the dildo in. It was much smaller around than his cock and he thanked several deities for that small allowance. The lubricant helped, but he was not quite ready for the feeling of a hard fleshy pole going up his alimentary canal. He felt the pain of his rectum stretching, and the hardness invading his ass. He felt a pressure he was not expecting. He felt it on his prostrate as Hermione's "cock" pushed further into him. The invasion was not quite as painful, once his rectum widened, the false cock was narrow enough to fit snugly, but not skintight inside his canal.

Hermione pushed with her hips, more of the dildo slid up inside her until it was pushed up against the tip of her uterus. The crown of the dildo rubbed against her uterus pleasurably as she then was able use the leverage of the dildo held in place against her uterus to thrust with her hips to push more of the other side of the dildo in and out of Harry's ass. She loved the feeling. She still felt like a young woman with a cock inside her, but also had a cock outside her with which to fuck. She was letting Harry and by extension every other male, know how it felt to have a hard dick put inside you. She knew Harry was hetero, he had never even mentioned any kind of attraction to another male. She knew he was doing this for her, and for the bond he took on with this wicked potion. But it made her very hot to see him in this submission. It had made her cum when she was masturbating to this fantasy last year, and she was close to cumming right now.

Harry could get it. This was about feeling like the woman. To feel how it was to be fucked, not just fucking. He also know that even though Hermione joked about being a dominatrix, she was getting off on the dominance and taboo nature of the act. He knew that feeling intimately. In fact, He was thinking, that perhaps he would try finding out what it felt like to be fucked in the ass as the same time as he was fucking an ass himself. Jean was moaning in pleasure and swaying her fine hot ass for him as he continued to bring his young monster cock in and out of her now very accepting pussy. She was still tight, but he moved freely. He enjoyed this feeling much better than the fight he had in moving inside of Hermione at first. Luckily, Hermione was so wet and came so much that it helped to create the lube he needed to move inside her virgin puss.

He had a feeling he was going to need some of that oil that Hermione had applied on her "cock' for where he want to go next with Jean. He was going to pop a Milf cherry; He was certain that Jean had not had anal sex, but was at least curious, and had fantasized about it. He knew to have it count toward her ending the potion's spell, she would have to confess it. "Jean, tell me, have you ever had anal sex?"

"N-no, no love, I have not,".

"Have you ever fancied having someone fuck you in the bum?"

"Ooh- Harry! With your giant cock? Oh love, I do not know... of course I have fantasized about it, what it would be like... to feel that naughty, to break the taboo of sodomy."

"Well then Jean, "Love", I am going to give you a shove."

Harry had been oiling his prick while talking to Jean. Hermione did not stop fucking Harry, but slowed down as Harry spoke to Jean. She was curious, but miffed at the same time. He was going to fuck her in the ass before her! She was jealous even though she knew that anal sex with Harry would probably be the most painful thing she will have done so far to her body.

Her anger whether subconscious or not, manifested itself in her pushing harder and faster into Harry, which in turn push the dildo further back into her, and painfully against her cervix bone. To hurt him, she had to hurt herself. She seemed intent to hurt Harry. She held fast onto the shaft of the dildo near the opening of her cunt, pulling out inches of it. She put those additional inches into Harry.

Harry felt the dildo go further into his ass, it was getting uncomfortable, but he was more relaxed now, and the urge to void had gone away. His focus was fully on the taking of Jean's anal virginity. Somehow this titillated him more than taking Hermione's. Perhaps it was because Hermione had been so eager to give it. Jean was hesitant, curious, but afraid. She also knew the taboo nature of sodomy, so there was the element of shame and humiliation involved for her, yet in a subtle way that would not be overt to Hermione, whose generation had taken on anal sex as a practical alternative to eliminate the chance for pregnancy. Harry used his oiled fingers to massage some lubricant into the tiny pink rectum of Jean Granger. Her little starfish flexed and tightened at his touch. He massaged her lower back to get her to relax. He put his cock back into her welcoming cunt, and continued to stroke her as Hermione fucked him harder. Jean let out a guttural moan which reminded him he should do something to show for Hermione's efforts. He moaned and groaned, He hated faking this, but unfortunately, he was not getting any kind of sexual satisfaction out of a silicone cock being shoved up his bum. It was only because it was the hot and horny Hermione doing it that he found any kind of pleasure in it. He would have to fake it for her. "'Mione, omigod. I don't think I can take any more of this. So much... up my ass, Oh 'Mione! unnnnhhh. oh, it hurts, it hurts... fuck me baby fuck me harder !"

Harry pulled out his cock and slapped it across Jean's ass. The welts of his belt were still very visible. She winced, and Harry nuzzled the large crown of his cock at Jean's tiny rectum. He pushed with steady force, and Jean felt his wide glans stretch her sphincter muscles, which tried to fight again the invasion. She moaned in pain, gasping. Harry was persistent, and she flexed, and the cut of his crown popped past the rectum and up inside her. Harry could feel the muscular ring holding his cock right past the edge of his cock's head. Harry popped his mushroom head back in and out of Jean's rectum several times. She moaned and squealed each time . He loved that feeling of her tight anus against his glans and his shaft. He slapped Jeans ass, and she moaned some more. "P-Please Harry, slowly, please- please!" He did small slow sharp strokes, inching his large member farther and farther into Jean's very prim and proper ass. She squealed and moaned, and even Hermione slowed to listen, now wondering if all that was still in pleasure. Did she really want Harry's cock up her tiny butt anymore? She was not sure. Still, Harry did seem to be enjoying the rogering she was giving him. He moaned and called her name and asked for more. She enjoyed holding the cock, but already was fantasizing how this might be with Luna at school next year. If there was one thing about Lovegood she loved, it was how open she was to new experiences.

Harry was finding this very hot now. Hermione taking him up the bum while he did the same to her mother. His scar throbbed a bit, and he could feel the additional energy of the potion pulling on him, and he realized he had been holding back to spare Hermione's feelings, but what he needed to do was satisfy both of these women's fantasies, and with a bit of luck, one of his own. He knew how to take care of Jean at the moment. He only had less than half his shaft into Jean at this point. He grabbed her by the hair at the back of the head and gave a hard shove of his hips, and plunged four more inches very quickly up Jean's very tight anal canal. She screamed in surprise, and Harry began to slap her ass as he moved his hips quickly, doing faster and longer strokes of his thick and hard rod in and out of poor Jean. Jean crossed the line of pain into pleasure, or found it so clouded that she was now finding the pain enjoyable. Harry was subtly humiliating and punishing her, and she began to enjoy the knowledge that he was now in control, sodomizing her as he wished.

Then Harry stopped fucking her altogether, and pulled his hard cock out of her ass. He rested it atop her buttocks and lower back. She could feel the bruising of her hard nipples from their abrasion against the floor tile. They ached. She could feel her rectum trying to re-form itself after being stretched painfully by Harry's monster meat. Her hands and knees were scraped. She could still feel the stinging on her buttocks from his last hard slap. Her cunt was dripping now, she could feel her pussy juice curling on her cunt lips, pulled out from both from the girth Harry and the cucumber. Large drops formed and hung on her labia, then dripped off onto the floor. She sometimes felt the splash against her calf. She was panting from the pain and exertion of Harry's fucking of her. He still held onto her hair, occasionally pulling her hair. She could feel his balls resting against her ass, The shaking and push of his body against her as Hermione continued to sodomize him, Pulling her fake cock out to strike him across the ass and back. Harry flinched and she could feel it. She shook, and knew what he wanted. He wanted her to beg him. To plead for him to fuck her in the ass some more. "Please sir, can I have some more cock up me bum?" Holding her metaphorical bowl of need up to him, like a filthy, hungry bitch. She felt her cunt burn with lust, and her cum dripping faster from her.

Harry had to stop to think. He was in a dilemma. He knew in order for Hermione to feel fulfilled, that she fucked him like a man, he would have to cum for her. He certainly wanted her to cum when he fucked her. Yet at this point her fucking only uncomfortably painful. He needed to come up with a way to feel sexually excited enough to cum and for her to believe it was due to her bggery. He also needed satisfy Jean's need for dominance and to experience anal sex at the level he knew she wanted. He thought back to the final instructions of the potion. What was it? Lust's steel will rise above all known boundaries of time and space to fill her wants and limits? Something close to that. This was a magical potion, it sounds like he may have been given additional abilities to fulfill Hermione's and Jean's desires. Or was it just artistic license in the instructions?... one thing he had learned, that nothing could be done at face value with magic. He was thinking that being outside boundaries of time and space meant that he could probably do some extraordinary things. He thought of the body magic of which he had already been part. Could it mean that too, that he could transform parts of himself? He needed to cum for Hermione... What if his rectum was more like a clitoris?... much more sensitive to touch and movement? That would certainly make him cum wouldn't it? He concentrated on thinking of his anus as a large love nerve, Its sensitivity tied directly to his balls and cock. Rubbing on it should feel like someone giving him a very pleasant hand job, or blowjob, except amp up that feeling several times. He concentrated. He knelt down fully on his hands and knees, behind Jean, offering his ass up to Hermione, like he had seen both Sybil and Petunia do for him. He remembered the dominance he felt, and was hoping Hermione was feeling it too. He brought his lips and tongue to Jean's ass. He licked and gently bit her buttocks. He made his way to her rectum, and began too slowly lick it, as he connected to what he was feeling in his own. Hermione had pulled out, watching Harry's new attempt at supplication. He was no longer fighting her... he was submitting to her will. She suddenly realized that was the true feeling she was seeking in fucking a man as a man. Harry called out to her. " Hermione, please, please fuck me. Please take me."

He continued to slowly flick his tongue across the surprised Jean's anus. Jean was not sure what to think. Harry was supposed to be exerting his will over her, yet here he is begging her daughter to fuck him. Although she was enjoying the rim job he was performing on her, she felt let down in Harry' sudden lack of dominance. Harry suddenly grabbed her buttocks roughly and ran his hand into her cunt. He shoved three fingers up into her and began pushing them up inside her as his little finger rubbed up against her clitoris. She suddenly felt her faith in him renewed. She heard Harry moan in pleasure and then cursing under his breath. "Take it, bitch." She felt her cunt cut loose another stream of pussy spunk.

Whatever Harry was doing was working, His rectum was incredibly sensitive now, and Hermione slowly plunged her love bone back into his ass. She moved it back and forth slowly, and his sphincter was supercharging his pleasure centers. All of sudden, this was better than stroking his own sensitive cock. His rectum was on fire with pleasurable sensation. He connected with Jean's cunt and clit, trying to feel those sensations she felt as he gently rubbed her clit and fingered her vagina. A shudder of pleasure ran up his spine, very intense as Harry felt the rubbing of the silicone shaft long the nerve endings of his asshole. He knew he was on the correct path, the sensation of Hermione was now very pleasurable, at times intensely so, and He moaned in honest satisfaction. However, he also had another prerogative, the anal submission of Mrs. Jean Granger. He pulled his fingers out Jean's cunt and again slapped her ass with force. He pushed her to the floor, and dragged her by hips to underneath him, the tile floor scraping her sensitive nipples and breasts. Harry pulled her up slightly, as he remained prone for the gyrations and ministrations of the fair Hermione inside him. He continued to groan in pleasure, as he widened the spread of Jean's legs and directed his prick back to her anticipating anus. He pushed his cock in with force, feeling the sphincter ring give, and Jean's anal canal stretch, now a bit more flexible at the girth of his manhood. He shoved harder and Jean moaned and gasped as he forced more and more of himself up her anus. He pulled her in closer to his hips with his left hand as his right hand and arm kept him balanced and in a doggy style position. He shoved his hips in rhythm to the strokes of Hermione into his own ass. Jean was begging now, asking for her ass to be fucked. "Oh Harry, omigod, omigod I cannot believe you have so much up inside me! Fuck me love, fuck me harder, harder!" She once again contracted in orgasm and squirted her love jism out her puss and splattered onto the floor.

The guttural moans and gasps from his own voice, along those of Jean were becoming too much for Harry, along with the building, gnawing pleasure that pressed upon Harry, the welling in his balls, pulling hard upon his prostrate. He cried out in pleasure as he continued to hammer his rod up and out of Jean's now gaping anus. Hermione was also increasing the speed and intensity of her strokes; she had found a position inside her that slid her side of the double dong along a most pleasurable spot atop her vaginal canal. She squirted in orgasm, and screamed out in pleasure, Harry was the next to come, and let loose with a load up Jean's bum and then pulled out to pulse and squirted semen across her ass and back; and with another large hard jerk right into her the hair on the back of her head. Hermione pulled out, and Harry turned around and stood. He was still pulsing and dribbled sperm across the belly of Hermione. Hermione dropped to her knees in front of Harry and Jean joined her, and they both licked and sucked the waning shaft of Harry's cock. Jean gently bit his ball sac and he came with one more spurt that landed on the face of Hermione. Harry wiped his cock across both their faces. He was physically spent, dropped to his knees with them. They kissed each other and caressed one another. Jean grabbed both Harry and Hermione's hands and pulled them to the tub. She slid in. Harry joined her, but Hermione left, and returned with her wand which she had placed with her clothing.

She had her mother stand in the water, and Hermione gently press the tip of the wand to welts and bruises forming on her mother's back and buttocks, and recited, "Episkey" repeatedly. Harry watched as the bruising and welts disappeared. He felt some guilt at their presence. Harry suddenly thought of something. "Wait, aren't you worried about the ministry being alerted on underage magic?"

"Oh Harry, I love you but-"

"But I can be so thick at times... I know! But why am I thick?"

"That rule does not apply to magic used inside one's own home. I could do an unspeakable curse and it would not set off an alarm. How do you think you were able to practice your basic spells during summer months?..."  
"I just assumed that there must be a way to know spell work from just using magic on your own..."

"It does not matter! As long as it is not in public in front of other muggles other than immediate family who know you are a witch or wizard, you can use magic. So if you were to encounter Death Eaters..."

As long as there were no non family muggle witnesses, I could fight them."

"Correct."

"Well, that is bloody good to know."

Harry had many thoughts running through his brain. At some level, the magical enchantments used by the Ministry knew that Petunia was family, based on what happened in the Reading Railway station. He could perform magic in their home as well. He was protected there. That would make things more ... interesting, back at Privet Drive. "So does that apply to me using magic here, in your house?"

"Yes, of course."

Harry relaxed. There was some unseen burden that felt lifted off is shoulders. He had worried about how he would be able to protect the Dursleys and his friends if he needed to. He leaned back into the Jacuzzi tub, the water was very warm and the soap bubbles lay like a thick layer of foam over the top of the water. Jean settled in on his left, and Hermione on his right. He had his arms around the both of them. Hermione kissed his cheek and then leaned into him, the side of her face resting on his chest. Jean lay the back of her head on his shoulder, her fingers caressing him absently under the water. They relaxed, and it seemed for the first time in more than a day, the two females were not in a sexual frenzy or on a frantic and anxious jones to have sex immediately. Perhaps the potion was wearing down. Yet even at her possible temporary peace, Jean could not keep her hands off Harry. He had just sodomized her ruthlessly, her anus was aching, and it weren't for Hermione, it would probably be bleeding. Yet, here she was, her hand slowly making its way back down to his magnificent cock. His body was so muscular and firm. His balls so full and large. Each one fit fully into the center of her small hand.

The trio were startled by the ringing of the telephone. Jean used Harry's broad shoulder to steady herself as she stepped up onto the tub seat to step out of the tub. Harry could have easily reached over as she turned, and placed his hand palm up between her parted legs and her perfectly shaped ass, her hips wide enough to show the lips of her sex dangling slightly between her legs. Water dripping seductively off both her ass and shaven bare pussy.

His eyes watched her move lithely across to the ringing telephone. It was her husband. He heard Jean use her pet name for him. "But Wendy, please, please come home. You must! Harry? Yes, he is here and he has been a wonderful help but... yes, please talk to him!" Jean put her hand over the phone. "It is your father", she said directly to Hermione, who at hearing that nervously pulled her hair behind her ear and dropped her eyes. Jean then looked directly at Harry and said, " He wants to talk to you." She walked over and brought him the cordless phone. She handed it to Harry who had got out of the tub and was sitting on the tile floor with his feet dangling into the water. Harry was not sure what to think, but he knew he must convince Mr. Granger to come home and to be sprayed by the potion. Harry had this instinct that if Mr. Granger did not, that his marriage would certainly end soon.

"Hello? Mr. Granger?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Harry! It is good to hear you made it to the house! I hope all went well with your trip?"

"Y-yes. I found the place quite easily. A police officer gave excellent directions from the underground."

"Splendid. I trust by now that you are well aware of the situation. Has their state... deteriorated? When I left, Hermione was in quite a state... she tried to get me to come to her room... I, I of course refused. She is very confused.. This concoction that she and her mother made seems to have gone rather disastrously."

"I have been able to... assist in calming them down a bit." Harry got up, he felt it was rude to speak in front of the Hermione and Jean about them. He walked back towards the sink, away from the tub. The women though curious, stayed at the tub, and soon, Jean was playing with and arranging Hermione's hair, while Hermione caressed and slowly ran a wash cloth over the front of her mother's body.

"I-I don't know how to explain this without feeling a fool, Harry, but I can be no use, even for Jean. I-I will leave it to you to help get them through this.. this time of personal need."

"There is no need sir, on both accounts. Hermione explained to me how the medication you are on affects you. But you are wrong sir, you can be of great help. In order to meet the demands of this potion, those that support their needs must be bonded to them with a spray of the potion... it has magical properties sir. I have felt a great energy and ... and ... strength that I had not had before. I think it could help you overcome your... difficulty. "

"I don't know... and what of Hermione... what she wants... it is dark and unnatural Harry!"

"It becomes more understandable and bearable with the potion sir, but more important it creates a bond that goes beyond our understanding... your wife needs this with you if you and are her are going to remain together... do you understand sir? It is important that you come home and do this, or you could lose one or both of your loves forever. I am not overstating this. Please believe me. " Never before had Harry felt this eloquent, and not tongue tied. It must be the influence of the potion. But in his heart of hearts, he meant every word. For the ongoing happiness of both Jean and Hermione, Mr. Granger had to come home and join this bad acid trip.

"I-I don't know Harry. What if the potion does not work? What if I continue to fail Jean like I have for the last three years?"

"I know if you don't come home and face this with her, you will lose her to another man. Even if the potion does not work... there are other things you can do to help her get through this... the bond will let her know that you care about her and her needs. This, this potion will give you the stamina and the knowledge on how to meet those needs. Please sir, I am a begging you now to come home as soon as you can. Do you still love Jean, Mr. Granger? If you do, please come home."

"I-I do Harry, I do with all my heart. I have felt like such a failure lately... it breaks my heart to know she suffers through because I cannot give her what she needs. Perhaps she would be better finding someone else.."

" So are you giving up without even trying? You may have magical miracle waiting for you, and you won't even try because you may fail.? How about if you may succeed? She needs to hear it from you that you still love her. But you have to do it today, or perhaps you will lose your chance. The potions instructions say that the maiden must spray her love on the second day. Please come home. Don't miss your chance Mr. Granger."

"Alright Harry. Alright I will. I want to save my marriage. I will come home and see if I can."

"Thank you sir. I hope we can see you soon."

"Thank you Harry. Hermione has said so much about how brave and true you are... even in this mess, I can see that in you. Please... continue to do what you need for them. I understand. I do. Whatever they need, Please take care of my girls and I will be home soon."

"I will sir."

The line went dead without a good bye, and the dial tone returned to the phone. Harry turned off the phone. Jean looked up from the tub, her eyes full and glistening. "Will he come home Harry?" She asked hopefully. Harry nodded yes, and her smile was broad and bright.


	12. If I Could Put Time in a Bottle

Harry talked the two Granger women into having a very late lunch. He was starving and Hermione was having her first case of the "munchies". Jean had put on a short tennis skirt. She wore a thong underneath, as Harry found out as she bent over to pull out some baked chicken warming in the oven. She also wore a form fitting spaghetti strapped thin athletic top, low cut in front and back, that hugged her breasts well. Jean was braless; it was obvious in her bounce as she moved around the kitchen. Even as a busy medical professional, she seemed very comfortable and in her element in the kitchen. Harry could tell she enjoyed it immensely. Hermione was right alongside her, working as Jean's sous-chef, like mother like daughter, a natural in the kitchen.

Hermione had gone with different fashion choice. She felt that her father's white "wife-beater" undershirt, fresh out of the dryer was enough clothing for her. It hugged tightly her high firm little bubble butt. It barely came down to two inches below her sex, Her hard pink nipples on her small but high firm tits poked through the thin cotton material of the tank top, revealing both color and shape. Harry like how everything on Hermione was so firm and high, including right now, her little noggin which was firmly high as well. He persuaded both Hermione and Jean to smoke a spliff of the heavily laced hashish and tobacco. He had never had hashish before- this was something new to all but Jean. Harry did not realize how intense this high would be. It was both a body and mind high, but started out very intense on the cerebral high. For someone brilliant like Hermione, she was very quiet, but giggling constantly at what she was doing, seeing, and thinking. Harry was as always thinking ahead, wondering about what he would do next. He had a feeling that Mr. Granger was not going to show up until late in the evening after downing a quite a bit of liquid courage.

He needed to get these two either on the same page or apart. With their age differences and Jean's obvious more experienced and darker view point, He thought that it would probably easier to divide and conquer. He had an idea, but he had to get Hermione to focus on something other than sex with him. He thought that he might be able to do that at the moment, as high as they both were.

Hermione picked that time to look up at him, "Harry, I was wondering, how on earth did you convince your Aunt and Uncle to let you spend four days away with us?"

''I would like to talk to you about that, can I show you something? It is in the hall in my jacket."

"I guess... mum, are you okay with where things are at on your own?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes, dear, go ahead and show Harry around. Not too long though. We will be eating in ten minutes." Jean was very stoned and had a million thoughts going on in her head from wondering if Wendy would really come home, to what would happen on Monday if they did not have this potion under control, to what she would like to do with Harry before Wendy came home. Then she wondered if he did take the mist, would he more amiable to having a threesome with Harry? Her thoughts jumbled together, but since he was in most of them, Jean knew that she had an unhealthy attraction to Harry. So young, yet so strong and tall for his age, and that cock... that beautifully huge cock... She was getting horny again, but she took some comfort in knowing that her outfit did well to keep his eyes on her in the kitchen. She was feeling slightly bitchy toward her Hermione, and wondered how slutty she dressed at school, because she certainly knew how to flaunt her hot little body here at home. Harry was probably putting his talented tongue into her tiny ass right now. Or perhaps she was sucking his big prick. She would love to go peek in on them, but she knew that she should try to behave herself, if only for a little while.

Harry pulled the velvet bag out of the protective pocket of the long coat. He gave it to the curious Hermione who had somehow got the shirt now pulled up so that it was no longer covering the very bottom of her lovely ass cheeks and the tip of her sex. Her little slit could be seen easily by anyone who looked down. Harry was looking down quite a bit. He like that his big cock had pulled her tight labia out a bit, they created a small fringe of rippled pink flesh along her honey slice. Her surprise shook him out of his sexual reverie.

"Harry! A time-turner... a very complex one! Look, this has an incrementor for hours, days, months, and years! Omigod, I heard these existed, but they are incredibly rare... in fact the only one known in the British Isle was stolen about three months ago... Harry! How did you get this?

"Off a Death-Eater in the Reading Railway Station. It was situation. I will tell you about it some time!"  
'Harry! This was set for months! , how far did you turn it?  
"Just about an eighth of a turn... sent me back four days in the past."

"You are lucky, Harry, if it had been set on years, you would have sent back almost forty six days at an eighth of a turn... That might have been a bit of a problem."

"So currently you are both here and in little Whinging..."

"Yep. So, how do we turn this thing back to hours?" She this little brass loop here?"

"The once that looks like a crescent moon?"

"Yes, turn it until it moves to this Old English D."

"Wouldn't it be the H?"

"If you want to make full turns for each hour... or you can do partial turns for a Day setting and go back hours with a small twist! It depends on how precise you need to be."  
"Ah, right! Yes, it is a good thing I only did a partial turn or I could have ended up more than a month in the past. What? A whole month doing what I want? How horrible!"

"Harry, you could severely change events in time... time travel takes careful planning! Where would you have lived, where would you have gone? It's not like you could have just strolled into Diagon Alley without some protection with you... Voldemort would have had you kidnapped before you had a chance to withdraw money from Gringott's. You know I love that you are here, but who knows what you have changed for us by being here at this time."

"OR- I was meant to go back in time so that I could be here with you at this exact time... Let's face it, I am not doing anything life changing right now back in Little Whinging. You know I can make a case for that based on what we did in our third year, it was like it was meant to be for us to go back and save Buckbeak and Sirius."

"Okay... possibly."

"Besides, I know what would have happened if I had not showed up here today..."

"What?"

"You and your mother would have ruined all the veggies in your house!"

Hermione punched Harry repeatedly in the arm, as Harry laughed until she was giggling too. They could hear Jean calling them for lunch just as Harry had his hand caressing between Hermione's beautiful butt cheeks and they were kissing passionately.

Hermione looked at Harry. "Go ahead, I am going to go freshen up a bit before we eat. "

Harry walked into the kitchen. Jean looked up from the large island where she was finishing preparing the plates of food for all three of them. An uncorked bottle of wine was on the counter near the kitchen sink where Harry went to wash his hands. "Where is Hermione?"

"She will be along, said she needed to freshen up."

Jean turned back to her plating. Harry stealthily walked up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist as she worked. He kissed the back of her neck. His hand traveled up from her waist and held and caressed the underside of her full breasts through her top. He could feel her nipples rise, and his fingers circled the hardening buds. He continued to kiss the base of her neck and across her shoulders and back. " Mmmm, that feels very nice Harry."

Harry moved his hands back, and flipped up her tiny skirt, running his hand under the tiny band that ran up her lovely bum to her waist. He pushed her legs further apart with his own, and ran three fingers into the wet fleshy folds of her sex and found the entrance to her honey pot. He pushed two fingers deeply inside her, pushing them in and out of her roughly. She stopped what she was doing and bent over, moaning, offering her sex to him as he added a third finger. Her pussy was dripping wet very quickly. Harry pulled out his hand after a bit more time. Jean grabbed his hand. "You have time... I know how long it takes Hermione to freshen up." Harry put his fingers, now four back into Jean as she moaned in approval. He worked her honey hole, and then moved to rub up underneath her to find her clitoris, and to rub there, making her moan more deeply. Harry was hard, and pulled his cock out of his fly, and pushed himself into Jean's wet slice. He had eight inches up inside Jean quickly, pumping hard and fast strokes He held her by her shoulders. She was crying out in lust. In five minutes, Harry came quickly, and let his rod continue to throb to completion inside her. He pulled out, and wiped his cock across her buttocks. He watched as his cum dripped slowly down Jean's legs, as she panted and continued to moan. She must be in orgasm he thought. Jean recovered and Harry handed her a towel. She wiped her legs and said, "Now it is time for me to go freshen up. Bet you I beat Hermione back to the kitchen."

"It is a bet... she should be back any time now."

"Winner gets to pick my next fantasy." Jean smiled slyly and rolled her eyes.

"You have a bet." They shook hands and Jean went off to the small water closet off the back hall. She returned three minutes later and Hermione was not back.

"Ha! As I told you, Harry Potter! I win the bet! Now come pour the wine and we will start eating if Hermione is not here in the next five minutes."

They had started eating when Hermione showed up. Harry could tell she went back and finished the pipe he left in the spa. She had a dreamy look, but she had also changed again. She wore a tiny tight black skirt, and a gingham shirt that was not buttoned at all and hand tied underneath her perky braless breasts. She joined them, and was not her chatty self, but attacked her plate with fervor. Her wine went quickly, and she asked Harry for another glass. Jean looked up, a bit of furrow in her eyebrows that came and went quickly, but Harry caught had seen it. Jean did not say anything and Harry filled her glass only half full. Hermione did not seem to care and went back to eating dinner quickly. They were quiet, and all three only made a few comments on how good the food was, and Jean was gracious in her acknowledgment of their compliments. All seemed to be lost in their own thoughts and it was probably due to the strong hashish, and perhaps some guilt or reflection on all that they had done in the short time Harry had been in the house. They finished their meal. Jean offered up some choices for dessert, and they all chose a simple bowl of ice cream with fresh mixed berries.

As they neared the end of their desserts, Harry cleared his throat. The two women looked directly at him. "Jean, Hermione... I am hoping that it would be alright if I took some time to myself after this. Perhaps a couple of hours. I would like some time to rest if that would be okay?" Hermione looked relieved, and Jean looked a bit disappointed, but volunteered. "I will take you up and get you settled in."

"Hermione smiled tightly." That would be fine; I have a couple of things... I need to take care of on my own." Actually, Hermione had a moment of clarity after calming her Spanish fly frenzy. It dawned on her that she had not actually started her birth control. Although her lust had been out control, she had been lucid enough to know that when Harry had pulled out of her, he was already cumming at the time. She was concerned. She had some birth control potions on hand and had taken one to use as a "morning after" while "freshening up" but she needed spend the next half hour at rest for it to take full effect. Any additional contact with a male during this time could break its spell. She took Harry aside to explain this while standing an arm's length away from him. She excused herself and went to her room, looking distraught.

Harry was worried about Hermione, but knew she had to do what she had to do. He grabbed his duffel bag and coat, and followed the sashaying Jean in her little tennis skirt and tight top to a room on the corner on the same hall as Hermione, and just around the corner from the master bedroom. At the end of the hall of the master bedroom was the stairs that led to the spa bathroom.

Jean turned on the light, and turned back the bed, bending over often while smoothing the sheets to give Harry an eyeful, except this time instead of showing her breasts as she did at the living room table, she was showing off her very lovely derriere. She turned back the covers to a perfect 45 degree angle. " I was hoping we could have some time to spend alone before... oh it sounds terrible... before my husband comes home. "

"How do you know that will end our time together?"

"I just have that feeling. Especially if you are correct, and this potion helps to cure his erection... challenges."

"Don't you have any fantasies the required multiple partners?"

"I don't know if Wendy would allow that..."

"If he takes the mist, that won't matter anymore. Really. I know that. It will be all about what will make You happy."

"I think Wendy has always been about that- making me happy. When he really feels down about his ability... he often suggests I take a lover. He said as long as we remained together, he did not care how many lovers I had as long as I was happy sexually."

"Did you ever act on it?" The two were now sitting on the bed, facing each other. Harry looked at her, he was attentive. He really wasn't tired... he had a plan, a rather elaborate one depending on what he found out from both Hermione and Jean, but he was trying to keep the activity down with the two for at least an hour and half. He was at a bit of tricky point here... his bond with Jean was screaming at him to spend this time with her, that she not only wanted it, but that she needed it too.

"No, I seriously considered it, but never acted upon it until today." She placed her hand on his, caressing it gently with her fingertips. "When I talked to you on the phone, it was like you were the answer to our prayers. A big strong young man who knows magic and can be very noble and discreet. I knew at that moment that if I would ever do this outside of my marriage that it would have to be with someone like you." She looked up, biting her lip, "when you were touching me so gently in the kitchen... it felt wonderful. It has been so long... Wendy has become so withdrawn from me physically... it was like any kind of romantic touch reminded him of his problem. He stopped touching me altogether, except when we hold hands some times when we walk. Our walks are very special to me now..." She had a faraway look for a moment, and then her watering eyes flitted back to meet Harry's eyes. "Please could we do that for awhile...? I do not have to expect anything else."

"Stand up and take off that top of yours." Jean complied. Harry enjoyed being in control. This was such a different situation than his relationship with Petunia. He would have to see how this flew back on Privet Drive. He didn't think it would go well, but you could never tell. "Now that cute little skirt of yours. You can leave your thong on... for now."

Harry pulled her down on the bed, and grabbed a pillow. He had her lay her across his lap, so that her buttocks and sex were right in front of him. He put the pillow underneath her chest and stomach. She grabbed another and place it until was comfortable for her. He had her arms crossed under the pillow as she lay upon it. He began to simply caress her body. He ran his fingers along her blemish free back, she only had few freckles here and there, but her porcelain skin was flawless, just like the young skin of her daughter. Harry ran his fingers down her spine to her lower back and the start of her round, firm ass cheeks. He took his whole hand and palmed and pulled firmly on her buttocks, massaging them, along with her lower back. He ran his finger down her ass, and she instinctively widened her legs to give him better access to her sex. He gently ran his fingers around her rectum, just lightly touching, not penetrating. He went back again to massaging her ass cheeks, and then back down to her honey slice. He gently rubbed there, feeling how wet she already had become from his touch. He pulled on her labia, rubbing them with his thumb and forefinger, pulling on them, stretching them out from her sex. She moaned slightly at the feeling. A bit of pain, a bit of pleasure. He continued to pull and stretch her lips gently as bent over and began to kiss and lick the top of her buttocks. His finger moved down and around her honey slice rubbing, but again not penetrating to her insides. His fingers found her clitoris, and he rubbed in circular motion around the outer rim of her engorged pink love nerve. He did it lightly, then with pressure, then lightly again, never running his fingers over the face of it, just teasing it gently. Jean was whimpering quietly, and moaning a gentle "yesssssssss."

He continued this for awhile with his one hand, while his other was busy again massaging her ass and lower back. He stopped the rubbing of her clit, and moved down her legs, gently caressing the backs of her legs and inner thighs, and down to her calves, which he found the muscles to be tight, so he worked them to a relaxed state with a massage. Harry was incredibly hard, but ignored the discomfort in his trousers.

He then had Jean turn over onto her back. Her ass now seated in the middle of his lap as he sat cross-legged. She closed her eyes and his right hand went up her taut tummy to begin gently rubbing in a circular motion using the width of his hand, then to just using his fingertips as he caressed her torso. His fingers caressed up to the bottom of her breasts, just grazing them, then down to her vulva where his finger tips ran through and over, and then out-lined the close-cropped pubic hair of the exclamation point adorning her vulva.

The other hand went to her neck. He ran his fingers around it, gently, and then gripped it firmly In a hard but not painful chokehold. He wanted to remind her he was in control. She gasped, her eye widened, but then he let go and smiled. He worked his fingers gently down her upper chest to her breasts. He wrapped his hand around her left breast, his palm over her hardened nipple and puckered areola, and rubbed it with firmness. His roughened palm scuffed over her sensitive nipple and areola. Jean again moaned her pleasure as his touch. His right hand again dipped down into her pussy, running its fingers over her clit, gently teasing and touching it. He pulled and stretched her cunt lips some more, and she widened her legs again. This time he chose to push his fingers into her wet velvet folds and up and into her hot little box. Jean let out a loud guttural moan as he began to finger fuck her as his left hand and plucked and pulled on her nipple and grabbed and grasped her breast. Jean's right hand went to caressing her right breast and pulling on its erect nipple. Harry took his left hand and placed it around her back and pulled her up so that he could kiss Jean, as he continued to run his fingers in and out of her now dripping pussy. Jean pulled his hand out of her, and crawled into his lap facing him, and they began to kiss passionately. She pulled his face to her breasts, and He licked and sucked her nipples as she moaned in pleasure.

It was too much for Jean, she needed Harry's cock up inside of her. Jean crawled off Harry and began to unbutton his jeans. She had them pulled off quickly, and was gripping and stroking his cock. She pushed him back on the bed and crawled on top of him, on all fours, her hands on either side of his head, her breasts in his face, as her legs straddled his torso. She let him suck and roughly palm her breasts again, and then moved back down until she could feel the monster hardness of Harry's prick against her sex. With her left hand on his chest, she reached back with her right hand to guide his large meat rod into her very wanton cunt hole. She moved back and grimaced as the large crown of Harry's cock stretched her dripping opening and pushed its mushroom head up inside her vagina. She gasped and she straightened her torso up and let the weight of her body push down as more and more of his long thick shaft shoved its way slowly up her tight little hole. Her pussy was the casing to his sausage meat and it was being stuffed fully and completely up inside of her. She cried out in pain and pleasure as his head found and pushed against her uterus, is tip rubbing along the thick cock head. She began to sway her body back and forth, and side, and his cock slid more painfully into her, until she did not think she could take anymore into her, she could feel him pushing against her pelvic bone. She leaned forward a bit, to give him room to stroke himself inside her, enjoying the relief of not feeling like she was painfully impaled upon a huge staff. She moved her hips in time with his strokes, and could feel his massive cock head rub against that magic location atop of her vaginal wall that sent sparks of pleasure along her spine and into her hips and cunt. She moaned her pleasure as she pressed and contracted her muscles to insure his cock continued to rub along her g-spot. She soon felt the waves of pleasure build until the dam broke, and the flood of endorphins overwhelm her senses and she was left moaning and shaking as if in seizure. A flood her honey juice sloshed around Harry's shaft and with each rocking movement, dripped out her pussy, along her lips and down to his full balls.

She continued to rock her pelvis, to allow him to push and pull his staff in and out of her, her pussy and all its parts electric and sensitive, the crown of his cock continuing to rub against her g-spot, driving her wilder, until again she feels the crest of pleasure that leads to the crash of ecstasy, yet the ebb and flow is not over and it brings is crescendo two more times, leaving her weak, and collapsed against Harry's chest, yet his long hard cock is still partially in her, and he continues with small thrusts that allow his large head and third of his shaft to slide in out of her dilated hole. Harry is close, and feels the overwhelming urge to cum and it wells from deep inside and erupts with great pressure and bliss. He pulls out, erupting a great geyser of sperm, jolting white gobs of spunk that cover Jean's cunt, ass, and back. She flinches as the warm sticky goo continues to speckle her back and ass cheeks, then her thighs and the calf of her leg. She holds onto Harry, spent, like a shipwreck victim adrift on a raft in the middle of an ocean. Harry wraps his arms around her, his breathing heavy, his cock still giving slight jerks as sperm continues to flow out of his long shaft.

They hold each other for awhile, and Jean looks up at Harry from his chest. "That was much more than expected... thank you again Harry, for touching me in so many ways." She smiles contented. "I must leave now. I think I will go back to the spa and soak awhile before I change and get ready for Wendy to come home."

Harry grabbed her hand after she had slipped back into her skirt and top, leaving her thong on his bed purposefully. "Make sure you wear something he finds very sexy... you will want to keep his attention on you."

"I have something in mind. Something slightly slutty. I hope you may enjoy it too." She smiled knowingly, and kissed him on the cheek. She ran her hand down along his member, and fingered a dollop of cum still dripping from his head. She ran her finger to her mouth, licking it with the tip of her tongue as she again swung her hips seductively in her skirt as she exited his room.

Harry dropped back into his bed thinking that he needed to clean up a bit. There was a water closet with both toilet and sink off his room, and he washed himself with a washcloth. He collapsed into his bed, and set his alarm for an hour and half. He actually felt tired. And he fell asleep deeply, only next to awake to the sound of the alarm going off. Could it have already been an hour and half?

He pulled out the time turner which he placed on the top of his bag. He wrapped the chain around his neck. He set the incrementor on the time- turner to the Hour mark, and twisted the turner precisely one full and one half turn. There was a rush of time he watched himself sleep heavily, rise to set his alarm, enter his bed and then walk backwards into the bathroom. Time quit spinning and Harry was standing in the empty guest bedroom. He could hear himself in the bathroom washing. He waited on the bed, for this is where he had decided to wait while he was in the bathroom, washing, cleaning up from his sex with Jean, which was almost two hours ago to him, and only a few minutes to the lad washing the musk of their cum and sweat off his body. He heard himself brush his teeth, and he thought that he should have done so shortly before he turned back time, and not before his nap.

Old Harry came back from the bath, and nodded at himself on the bed. He chuckled, "I just thought about that bit... where I should be in the room when I came back. So, should we head out?"

"I would like to brush my teeth again, 'should have waited until I turned back time."

"Well then, I would be the one with the bad breath. Guess we are the same bloke... help yourself. I have to get dressed anyway."

Harry from the future quickly popped into the w.c. to brush his teeth. He came out a couple of minutes later. "Right!" they said at the same time. "Off to see Hermione!" They said in unison. "No- wait!" again in unison, both looking very annoyed with one another." Harry from the future held up his hand. Old Harry acquiesced, nodding to his future self and stayed quiet.

"I will go to Jean. You can go to Hermione. You know what we need to find out." They nodded in unison, and both Harrys left the room. Old Harry turning right to go around the corner to Hermione's room, and Future Harry to the left to head to the spa. Both turned back around and looked at each other at the same moment. "The weed!" they said in unison. Old Harry took a pre-rolled joint, and Future Harry the pipe. they had one lighter and a book of matches. Future Harry took the lighter and gave Old Harry the matches. Old Harry shrugged, and said, "It makes sense." They both cracked a crooked smile at each other. "Right!" they said in unison, both made a face and said, again in unison, "This is getting to be a bit feckin' aggro!" They both shook their heads, and again left the guest room. Old Harry was off to see Hermione, and Future Harry was off to surprise Jean in her bath.


	13. Oh no I've said too much, I set it up

Hermione

Sat on her bed. She was feeling a bit better about things. She had followed the guidelines of the potion and felt that she had warded off any unwanted consequences of her unprotected sex with Harry. She was slightly disappointed about that sex. Sure it was sexual and passionate, but there was hardly any romance when she gave away her virginity. She practically just threw her pussy at Harry. Gawd how embarrassing, he walked in on her rutting on her wand, like a nymphomaniac. She guess really gave her virginity to her wand actually... The pain when it penetrated her hymen was sharp, but quick, and then her vaginal canal was no longer her own-it was something to share or shove on the first young man to walk in her door while she was masturbating... my gods, how could Harry even look at her?

Her quick nap had made the time pass, and even though she had slept well previously after she had jumped Harry and got exceptionally stoned, she felt rested and restless at the same time. She was recalling some of the incredibly vivid sexual dreams she had while sleeping during both her naps. The pit of need in her cunt was gnawing at her again. She wanted Harry inside her. She had fucked him, taken him like another boy would, but although it satisfied a curiosity; it really did not satisfy her needs.

Harry kissing her, with his hands in her sex while in the foyer left her wanting more. But she needed to wait, to make sure the potion was fully in effect before chancing another intimate encounter. She decided to change again, she was not sure what she wanted to wear, something sexy that would keep Harry's attention. She decided to wear a thin summer Gryffindor cardigan with only a nice sheer lacy bra and panty set underneath it. Hermione made sure only one button was actually buttoned on the Cardigan, showing off both her bra and panty to whomever could see. Of course, she was wearing this for Harry.

There was a rap at her door. It was Harry. She could tell by his knock... She knew him that well. Five years, she had known Harry for five intense years. They lived and studied together, and if it were her choice, she would be sleeping in the same room as him at Gryffindor. Perhaps someday, the dorms would be truly co-ed, and there would be no need for the wink-wink, nudge-nudge sneaking about. Sometimes one just needed the comfort of their friends around them at night.

"Come in Harry."

"Harry walked in, but after closing the door, just leaned on it, keeping his distance from Hermione."How are you doing, 'Mione?"

"Better. More relaxed... I think I have taken care of my... concern. Please, come sit by me." She patted the bed sheets beside her. Harry walked over tentatively, his hands in his pockets and sat down besides Hermione. Hermione put her head on his shoulder. "I think I really fucked up, Harry."

"What, put yourself and your mother on a sexual crash course to each of your dark psyches?"

"Yes, that would be the one."

"Perhaps... but I think we all follow that path... maybe not to the degree you and your mother have stepped in... and I mean you two have definitely stepped into the shite, but most of us do what we do because of our desires and fantasies."

"Harry! How astute of you! I know you are an intelligent person, but lately... you seem more in tune, more eloquent."

"I blame it on the potion, and being bonded to two of the most beautiful and brilliant women on the planet."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione wanted to kiss him, but instead she punched his shoulder. "I think that potion just gave you a silver and glib tongue."

"The only reason I sound glib is you are too modest to believe in your beauty as much as your brains."

"Maybe. Either way, I should be gracious with your compliment instead of suspicious of it."

"Exactly. It is a good thing I am a thick-skinned, sweet talking wanker who can give flannel with the best of them, or I might be offended."

Hermione giggled, and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and put her head back down on Harry's shoulder, and then grasped his hand, holding it tightly. They stayed quiet for awhile, with Hermione's head on his shoulder, her face looking up at the side of Harry's face. " I never told you that I like your new hair cut. Very bold and modern. With your glasses off, I might not have recognized you, Harry Potter. "

"Well, then it worked. I will have to thank Candy the Barber for it."

"Candy? "

Shit Harry thought. Why can't I keep my gob shut? "I went to a hair salon the Goth kids use in Little Whinging. I figured if anyone could make me fit in more in London, they could."

"Well she did a good job. Perhaps I should have her create a new style for me."

" I don't see you as a goth chick. Besides, mine is temporary, I will have to change it back when I get back to Privet Drive. They are expecting back plain old Harry."

"How is the summer going Harry? You mentioned that your cousin Dudley is in Ireland. It must be awfully dull, I know you and your cousin barely got on, but still, now by yourself..."

"Pretty boring, but okay. I do my work around the house, but Petunia has eased up on me quite a bit. She is almost human. I think I have become somewhat a surrogate for Dudley. She allows me quite a bit of time to just mess about, but of course, I can't go much further than Little Whinging. It was a surprise to go to Reading, but what with us running into Death Eaters at the Railway station, I doubt that she lets me out anywhere again too soon."

"Scared her, huh?"

"Yeah, a bit, it could have been worse. She did not see anything go down when I put the Death-Eaters into total petrifaction. She came in later. Although I did make a haul in contraband... including the time turner and that hash cigarette we smoked."

"Harry Potter! You are such a bad influence... you know I never had hashish or marijuana before today... but I must say I like their effects more than too much Butterbeer or wine."

"So, are you still high or do you want to smoke some more? We can just hang and talk awhile... maybe you have some 'fessin' up you might want to do ?"

"Well, perhaps a couple of puffs would be nice...it might make this a bit less embarrassing."

''Hey, no judgment here... I am bonded to you in this, 'Mione. You can tell me anything you want... I am here to make sure you can fulfill your " wants and fantasies." Just let me know what you want. We can make it fun... I was thinking about your "thank you" note... if you want to just describe to me like you are writing me a letter to make it easier, whatever works."

"Let's start with relaxing a little. Why don't you lose that shirt, hmmm? And take off those shoes... we are in the house; please relax Harry." Hermione was running her tiny feet along his leg as she lay back. "Do you like my nail polish? I got it at Young Witch in Diagon Alley just after we got out of school. See how the swirls of pearl move on their own?" She had placed her foot in his lap, and was slowly rubbing the balls of her feet across his crotch. She wiggled her tiny toes in front of Harry. Harry knew that she knew that he had a bit of a foot fetish... she found that out one time when she was masturbating him with her feet and the fact that it took her only a couple of minutes to get him to cum that way gave away his fetish rather quickly.

"Yes, very... pretty Hermione." His urge was to pick up her foot and slowly lick and suck her toes. But that was his thing... not hers. He pulled out the joint and pulled out the book of matches.

"Ugh, not those stinky sulphur sticks!... Here... " Hermione picked up her wand " _Incendio_." A small flame sprung from the tip of her wand. Harry puffed on the joint after burning its tip in the flame of Hermione's wand. With a flick she extinguished it and took the joint from Harry after moving some of her hair to behind her ear. She looked at Harry, and said, watch this... " She took a strong puff and held it in, He could see her lips move slightly as she silently recited a spell. She blew out the smoke into a thick fat cloud that slowly shaped itself into a very fat cat that reminded Harry of Crookshanks. She blew a small puff that turned into a mouse, and the cat took a swipe at the mouse which turned back into a puff and disappeared, and the cat cloud twirled into a thick stream that rushed into Harry's mouth, and down into his lungs. Harry tried holding it in, and exhaled it quickly, too surprised it happened.

"Show off. "Well done."

Hermione only smiled a mischievous grin.

"That reminds me, where is Crookshanks? I thought that I would have seen him slinking about by now."

"He is over at my Grand-mum's place."

"Oh?"

"Yes, before we realized what a mistake we had made with the potion, we had planned on taking the weekend to Edinburgh. We were going to the Rowling touring museum there."

"Never heard of it. "

"It is muggle touring museum of supernatural artifacts of the British Isles from several centuries. Some are actual artifacts from Wizarding history."

"Yes, I think you did mention something in one your notes about planning on going to a museum. "

Harry passed the joint back to Hermione. Hermione just took a good puff and held it in for a long while, and blew a stream of blue smoke out, with just a tiny cough.

"Are you sure you have not smoked weed before?"

"I have never smoked even a cigarette before. Honest!" Hermione was getting fairly high and was now getting used to understanding when she was . She stopped smoking and gave Harry back the joint." I don't need any more right now thank you.. I am feeling quite fine."

"You are looking quite fine too."

'You Gryffindor men are pretty easy to dress for as long as we wear the colors."

"Who doesn't like maroon and gold, especially when all there is under them is just a tiny pair of maroon lace knickers?"

"Oh, these little old things? Do you like them Harry? They are getting a bit small, and tight... I mean you can practically see the outline of my pussy in these things... isn't that shameful?"

"Yes. Totally... shameful. " Harry stared as Hermione pulled up the sweater, and spread her legs full out, taking one up and over his head, and placing it behind him on the bed. She unbuttoned her sweater fully. She bit her finger while looking at Harry impishly. Harry grinned. "I take it that you are feeling better now..."

"Ummm, yes, yes I am . I am feeling like we should fool around a bit while I tell you a few of my fantasies... what do you think about that?" Hermione ran her foot along Harry's leg playfully.

"I think that we could multi-task... I try not to do that too much during the summer months, but I am willing to go the extra step for you 'Mione."

"Well thank you Mr. Potter... I feel honored that you will consider fooling around with me even if it could make our conversation a bit more... challenging." Hermione crawled behind him, wrapping her legs around his waist as she rubbed his broad back. She kissed his shoulders gently. Do you mind if I change the lighting in the room? I think it would make me more comfortable if it were darker in here."

"Sure, whatever works for you." Harry was enjoying the backrub immensely. He was trying to be mindful of time, especially in his current stoned state. He had agreed with himself to meet back in the outside the bedroom in hour and twenty five minutes, before they both consolidated into what would be present time Harry.

" _Nox!_ " Hermione stated with a flick of her wand at the wall light switch. The overhead light went dark. The light from her bedroom window was afternoon light filtered through trees, so the room it was still lit pleasantly enough to see, but much darker, relaxing.

"Better!" pronounced Hermione. She started talking to Harry's back, after taking in a cleansing breath and letting it fully out. Harry could feel her tension in the way she was grasping the muscles in his shoulders. This confession process would be brutal for her, even as close as they were as friends.

"My father is angry with me. I have disobeyed and disappointed him on several things, from the way I dress to forgetting to help around the house, to my attitude when I speak to him and Mother. He has sent me to my room, but figures this is not enough.

He barges angrily into my room to find me still dressed in my incredibly short skirt and bare midriff top. This makes him even more angry as I still have not changed out of the clothes he objected to hours ago. "

Hermione is parched. She tries wetting her luscious full lips and finds her mouth is dry. "Harry, would you be a dear and pull us out a couple of waters from the mini fridge." She points to a corner near the several bookshelves in her room. "There, under the Morrissey poster."

"Sure." Harry hankered over and grabbed a couple of bottles of Evian out of the fridge and brought them back. Even the Granger's water was posh, thought Harry. "Here you are."

Hermione takes the water gratefully, smiling. She doesn't quite look Harry in the eye. As a reflex, she says, "Thank you love." In the exact same inflection her mother uses. Hermione would have been mortified to hear herself say this at Hogwarts, but here in her home, this is a natural thing to say even to Harry her best friend and most secret crush.

Harry sits back on the bed in the same position he was before, sipping his water, not realizing how dry he had been as well until that first drink.

"Where was I?"

"Your father had burst into your room and was angrier because you were still wearing that slutty outfit."

"Yes, well, I don't know if I called it slutty…"

"But your father thought it so… The skirt so short, you could see your knickers with just a swish of your hips or a bend of your body. Your young long legs looking so provocative in those high heels with no cover from the skirt. And that top, so readily showing off your taut little midsection ; it is also so tight as to make your breasts swell to the top of the low cut neckline... just asking for trouble now weren't you?"

"Well, look who has the imagination!"

"Just painting the picture put forth to my mind."

"Yes, well, you are right. He is furious that I would think it was appropriate to dress in such a manner! He calls me to attention. I am flippant and rude. He pulls me over to my bed roughly by my arm, and sits down on my bed. 'Words are not getting through to you young lady!' He yells angrily, and pulls me over his lap, and flips up my tiny skirt. He grips my ass firmly, and tells me that it is for my own good. I need to learn my lesson. His first strike is hesitant, and it makes me giggle. This incites him, and he opens his hand wide and brings his hand high over his head and comes down with a hard strike across my buttocks. The pain brings tears to my eyes but I will not give him the satisfaction of crying out... He may end it too soon. He strikes me three more times and I laugh at him, call him an old man who strikes like an old woman. He is angry now, and grabs my knickers, and rips them off my body, laying my buttocks bare. I spread my legs and he yanks the remaining shreds of my panties down my legs , pinning them together at my knees. I try to get up, and her roughly grabs my buttocks, he fingers pressing against my anus and sex as he pushes me down on my stomach across his lap. He strikes my bare buttocks with force, enough to make me bite my lip and whimper. " He hoarsely whispers that this is for my own good. He strikes me again, and again. His hand prints are forming on my ass in red. He strikes me one more time and I cry out again. I can feel his hardness pressing against my stomach. I beg him, "Oh Daddy, please, please let me make it up to you. Please."

He stops spanking me and I crawl off his lap. I am on my knees in front of him, and I begin to rub his hard thick cock through his trousers."

At this point, Harry can tell that Hermione is becoming aroused. She had taken her bra off and is rubbing her breasts and erect nipples across his back. Her breathing is getting a bit heavier, she is whispering her fantasy very close to his ear as she occasionally kisses his neck.

"He pushes me back. "No, you can't" "But I can Daddy, just for you. Please show it to me. Please show me what a real man's cock looks like." He hesitates. I take off my top, I show him my young full tits. I can see him lick his lips in lust. I continue to rub his hard cock. He looks at me. "Take it out yourself."

I unbutton his trousers, and unzip his fly. He closes his eyes as I fish his thick cock out of his boxers' opening, and his erect prick springs out for me to view. I begin to stroke and caress it, as I say things like, " I promise to be good Daddy, or you can spank me again... and you can spank me with your special rod if you want to punish me. I like touching your special rod, it is so big and hard." I continue to stroke his large member, rubbing my thumb over his glans until he can no longer take it, and I can feel him begin to cum. I begin to lick and suck his man meat. It jerks in pleasure, and I can feel his warm spunk erupt into my mouth. I continue to lick and suck and swallow until he can give me no more. He stands and tucks his cock back into his trousers and leaves my room."

Hermione licks Harry's ear. "Can I play with your cock, Harry?, hmmm?"

"Only if you tell me another fantasy... have you considered multiple partners?"

"Oh yes! Very often. I have fantasized about you and another having a threesome with me. It would be romantic and also very passionate... perhaps a bit rough at times. You both take your cocks to me, to every opening in my body. At one point I am sandwiched between you both as you stand holding me up, my arms around both your shoulders and you both take your cocks up my anus and cunt at the same time. I also imagine that you also take me vaginally while the other has his cock down my throat. We try as many different ways to put two cocks in my body at the same time... even in the same holes. I of course cum a million different times, in a million different ways."

"And you really want to try this?"

"Of course I do... but not with you and my father, gawd no. Why? Are you thinking of contacting Ron?"

"Oh gawd no. There is no way with his mouth would I bring him into your house with you and your mom in this state... it would be in the 'Prophet' before the end of the day."

"Harry is that fair?"

"It may not be fair, but it would be true... Ron would freak out...besides we have this agreement... we could not do a threesome together... it would be too weird."

"You two have thought far enough ahead to agree not to do a ménage a trois together?"

"Yes, well, we were just laying about the dormitory room and talking about what-ifs, and decided that if we were ever in the position to do a threesome, that we probably could not do one together."

"Well, that is a bit disappointing. "

Jean

Lay back in the separate soaking tub along what they called the window wall. A great six by ten foot one- way window. No one could see in, but they could see out. Unlike the Jacuzzi, there were no water jets, no bubbles, just some refreshing herbs and oils in very warm water. She was sipping wine when Future Harry came downstairs and into the spa. "My, you look well rested for us just being apart for a little over ten minutes."  
"I freshened up and then couldn't sleep", Harry easily told his white lie.

"Well feel free to join me in the tub, I certainly would not mind." Jean focused on watching Harry undress. The potion's effects were still in full force; her nipples were hardening as she watched, despite having been well shagged only a quarter of an hour before. Harry pulled his pipe out of his pocket, and lit it, taking a large pull of smoke. He offered it to Jean, who waved it off politely.

"No thank you, I am still pleasantly feeling the effects of the hash."

Harry, now fully nude, and having his own reaction to watching Jean's nude body in the translucent waters of the bath, walked over to the edge of the tub, His long member thick, but not fully erect. Jean ran her fingers up and down his shaft. "Please join me in the tub, as much as I like looking at you naked in front of me." Harry nodded, and tried as gracefully as possible to enter the tub from the opposing end and slide in without sloshing too much water about. It was a long tub, and accommodated both of them comfortably. Jean widened her legs and draped them over the top of Harry's. Harry watched the widening of her twat, her lips and vaginal opening now more widely exposed. Her hand ran down to it, rubbing it lightly, her eyes on Harry as he watched.

"I am afraid I only brought one glass over, or we could be naughty and just share the bottle?"

"Let's be naughty then." Harry took a pull off the offered bottle, it was a nice white wine, not too dry, not too fruity. He handed the bottle back to Jean, who had already finished her glass, and she took a quick pull off the bottle as well. Harry looked at her. He grabbed her foot and began to rub it. "Speaking of naughty, would you like to confess some of your fantasies to me? Maybe the ones that do not involve your husband?"

"Yes, I guess I should. I guess I need to prepare you somewhat for what will still could occur this weekend. Oh, that feels nice, Harry, please do that some more, I love a good foot rub. If you are being generous, please do my other one as well. Where to begin Harry? I guess I have one that I would love to do with you... I think I could trust you to be patient, to go slowly so that I am not injured... overly. It is called fisting. Are you aware of that?"

"I believe so... it is taking your whole hand inside a woman..."

"Yes. You start with fingers, then an open hand, and ultimately with your whole balled fist pushing its way inside me... I think I would need you to warm me up a bit and stretch me with that huge prick of yours, but it would be part of a humiliation fantasy of mine, to have you ultimately fist me in both my cunt and asshole as part of it."

"Can I ask why you enjoy being humiliated, Jean?"

"Oh, I guess I could give you some psycho babble about my feelings of unworthiness, and all that clap-trap, but in the end, I like a man dominating me, making me feel like I am a whore for his own purposes... what did you call me? A "cum dumpster". I enjoyed that. I enjoyed you holding your foot to my face and spitting on me. You see, I have been a bit of a princess my whole life. My mother and father adored me to the point that they looked beyond my real faults, and so has Wendy. I grew up the apple of my teachers' eyes... all the way through college that I attended when I was sixteen. I have purposely held Hermione back, as much as one can hold Hermione back, because of my experience of achieving much so early in life and what it did to me. I have never felt like a real girl, even though I recognize my own weaknesses, no one else would. No one would call me on them. I guess in my fantasies, I have gone a bit overboard to compensate. But the way they make me wet, it strikes a core need in me that I crave. You are the first to make me feel that way in real life, and it was pure ecstasy, Harry. I don't want to be perfect, and I make sure that Hermione feels that I do not see her that way, no matter how proud I am of her. She can be vain, and a bit of a bitch, just like me, and I call her on that on occasion. Wendy that is another matter. He is doing the same thing my father did, Hermione is his little jewel, and she could never do any wrong. Even now he is probably blaming her behavior fully on magic- none of it could really be a part of her." She looked down at the bottle, and took another long pull on it, and offered it to Harry. Harry took it and gulped down another mouthful of the pleasant wine.

"Have you had fantasies of multiple partners?"

"Of course. One of my favorite fantasies involves two young men. I guess about your age or a bit older. They come to visit my house, and my door has been left open. They find me getting dressed, or nude from my bath. I try to cock tease them, but they call me on my bullshit. They quickly subdue me, and force me to have sex with them. They push me to my knees, and grab me by hair and tits roughly, and force me to suck their cocks. They humiliate me verbally and physically. They force me onto all fours while one takes me from behind while the other fucks my face. They trade places. One forces me to lick his cock clean after doing me anally. Oh, my!, I think I just came thinking about it... Ooh! Oh! Yessss." Jean pauses for a moment to regain her composure. "It goes on like that, of course, until they spill their sperm all over me. " Harry has placed his foot on her cunt, rubbing his toes into the folds of her sex, rubbing his big toe roughly across her clitoris. Jean sighs, moving her hips and legs slightly back and forth to help with the rubbing of her puss onto the sole of Harry's foot. Harry continues to massage her foot, having now switched to the neglected one, while his foot massages Jean's wanton twat.

Both Harry's ask, "Have you thought of more than two partners?"

Jean considers it. " A gang-bang... well of course... that would be the ultimate fantasy to my vanity, to have several men wanting to have sex just with me. To make me their play toy... all those cocks on me and inside me.. . Yummy. Yes I would say so, that would be taking my cake and having it too. "

Hermione bites her lip. She looks away from Harry who had been staring her into her eyes as she knelt before him, gripping both tiny hands around the girth of his hard cock, stroking him from his balls up to the large mushroom shaped crown. She put her hands to her lap. "Y-yes. I have thought of having sex with many men at the same time. I have often fantasized showing up on your dormitory floor at school and having all the boys there take me at once." She kept her eyes averted. "Do you think me a slut, Harry?"

"How can I, when I fantasize about have sex with several girls at once?"

"You want to fuck a harem?"

" Not an ongoing harem, just for one night... or a long weekend. I would not even have to know all the girls, in fact if I did not know some of them that could be very interesting..."

"Harry, I thought all my sordid secrets were to be known, not yours too."  
"I was thinking it would make it seem more fair, somehow."

"Harry, that is sweet. But I am not sure if I am ready to know your deep dark desires."

"Would if help if I told you I did not consider that one of my deep dark desires?"

"I think I should be very afraid, but "alas", as Dumbledore would say, "I cannot because I my own darkness casts a deeper shadow.""

"He said that?"  
"Well, I imagine he would." Hermione giggled.

"So, would there be anything different about having say, four men take you instead of two?"

"Well, I would expect to be able to be held and contorted into many new and different angles, and with four men, I would have to keep my hands busy too, but I think it would be more about just getting each other off, than any kind of passion wouldn't it? A girl's head would explode if she had feelings for every man in a gang bang fucking her, now wouldn't she?."

"Uhm, yeah I guess." I guess I will find out, thought Harry. Harry checked the time. He had a half hour before he had to meet himself outside his guest room door.

Oh!"

"What 'Mione?"

"I guess I have fantasized about it happening in the lower halls of Hogwarts... You know, rough stone walls and floor, torch light, a real decadent setting... "

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Harry, would you have anal sex with me right now? I am so terribly horny and I think I want to try that with you... At least for a bit."

"Do you have any baby oil?" The Harrys said at the exact same moment, not knowing it.

Future Harry was standing in the tub. Jean was bent over , holding onto the tub, her fine rump high in the air and Harry was sliding his erection between the firm mounds of her ass, the under shaft of his immense cock rubbing along her sex and rectum. Jean directed Harry to the cabinet where he could find baby oil, and moved herself to the low, old fashioned fainting couch near the bathroom vanity. She often dried herself slowly here, after taking a bath, or sat while she did touch up shaving to her legs. She had fantasized of using it for sex, to be lying here as she was taken. She thought about all the dark secrets she had disclosed to him, on top of answering his questions about multiple partners fantasies. She was hoping that both Wendy and Harry would be able to overcome their discomforts for her cuckold fantasy. She was especially concerned about how Wendy would react, but he was the one that had put that seed into her imagination a couple of years ago.

Hermione returned with the oil, and assumed her position on her knees, stroking Harry, oiling his long and hard rod. Harry had her take off her skirt, and He pulled down her tight little knickers over her firm little bubble butt. He ran his hand to her pussy, it was incredibly wet as he thought it would be based on the limp and moist state of her panties. He ran two fingers inside her honey slice, and brought them out wet. With also a bit of oil, He pushed them slowly in and out of Hermione's very tight pink rectum.

She moaned and he could see her legs quiver slightly. He saw he cunt drip along the fringe of her tight little outer labia. He decides to lick her for awhile, to get her to relax... He did not have much time, so He needed to keep this special but short. He had a feeling that it may take her a few times before she really was ready for anal sex.

Future Harry was straddling the fainting couch, facing the upraised crotch of Jean, who was on her back with her legs up in the air, her feet touching the top of the reclining side of the couch. He was slowly pushing his oiled cock's crown into Jean's surrendering rectum. Jean was grimacing and squealing a bit in pain, as the large member stretched her anus as it slid with tightness into her waiting ass. She gasped as her sphincter relaxed and let go of Harry's mushroom head and allowed it to slide up her alimentary canal.

Hermione was on all fours on her bed, facing the wall that paralleled the length of her bed, looking at a picture of her family on vacation to Spain. She really needed to move that if she was going to be doing this often. Harry was caressing her lower back. He had begun pressing his lovely cut cock head at her tiny anus. She tried to relax and not think about how fucking big it was, taking cleansing breaths as Harry put slight pressure on the opening to her rectum. He had oiled her rectum well, she could feel a few drops of oil rolling down her sex.

Once he got a sense of her breathing pattern, Harry tried to time his push inside her with ending of a cleansing breath. He was successful, and felt his entire head slide slowly past her sphincter muscle. She panicked and he could feel it tighten its grip on his shaft just past his crown.

Hermione squealed in pain. Harry asked her if she wanted to go on. She just nodded frantically and grasped her bed sheets in a wad in each hand. Harry used his hips to gently push forward. He slid just a bit farther into her very tight little ass. Harry felt that he would split her if he were any bigger. There was absolutely no room for movement around his cock. He pulled his shaft back an inch and she squealed. He pushed his shaft another inch and half inside her, to make some head way, hoping she would relax. Hermione moaned and gasped. "Omigod Harry, I thought you felt so fucking huge in my cunny.. Are you sure you did not do an engorgio spell on it?"

Harry suppressed a chuckle. "No 'Mione, babe, I have not. I swear. I am trying to be careful..."

He had learned that the hard way with Cho. His passion and inexperience had led him charging his penis right up her rectum with nary a thought to his girth and her tightness, but frankly, she was not as tight as Hermione. He suspected she had had experience before with anal sex because of something she muttered about it not being like this before. However, although he had come quickly, Cho was not amused or impressed at his lack of gentleness during their sex. She told him that even with an Episkey spell, she still was bleeding two days later. A friend of hers confided in him after they broke up, that she really only spotted once on a panty liner the next day, and it was not even as much as a small nose bleed. Cho held this a grudge against him, and soon withdrew from having even oral sex with him. It was not long after that they silently parted ways, knowing that they were not a good fit as a sexual couple.

"You called me babe. I heard you Harry Potter."

"What? No... I mean it was just reflex, in sympathy with you..."

"Oh Harry, why do you have a rule about using endearing terms with each other... you know, it could be only when we have sex and we are alone together. It doesn't have to be when we are out in public or with friends and family."

"You say that now, and in a month you will be calling me Harrykins, and sweetie, and all that tossing shite."

"I detest that kind of thing in public too.. . It gets to be nauseous... shoot me if I am ever like that... I hear that crap all the time from my dorm floor mates, especially Lavender. Ugh! "

"You know, Hermione, while you have been talking I have put a good four inches of my cock into your ass, without a hint of pain from you...perhaps the secret of anal sex with you is to just have you talk..." What a way to ruin anal sex for me, thought Harry rather selfishly.

"Really babe? How about you start fucking me with that big cock then, come on, I want to feel you cum up my bum, Harry honey! " Hermione wiggled her cute little butt, and pushed back on Harry's shaft, moving two more inches up inside her. She felt it and moaned and squealed at once. "Omigod, you are still huge, Harry Potter, but please, fuck me in the ass, I beg you Harry, fuck me hard! "

"Don't think your sarcasm is wasted on me Hermione, but since you wanted to try anal sex, let's go then!" He grabbed her by her shoulders and shoved slowly while gyrating his hips wildly and sinking even more of his shaft up the tiny Hermione. Hermione gasped and moaned as he began to slowly push and pull more his length in and out of her anus. At one point , he pulled all the way out, her tiny anus now gaping from adjusting to his great girth. He slapped his hard cock across her ass cheeks with force, leaving a red mark on her butt resembling his shaft. Hermione whimpered as Harry again entered her ass and push most of his member's length quickly back up inside her. He continued to do these long slow pulls and pushes in and out of his best friends beautiful behind until her alimentary canal was stretched and relaxed enough to take him doing shorter harder strokes of his cock up inside of her. Hermione begged him to fuck her harder.

Jean is only slightly better off. Her age and sexual experience give her a little bit more flexibility, but anal sex is still new to her. Wendell had never asked and never tried. She read about it in fiction novels, and of course knew of the taboo of sodomy, but it was a fantasy untried until Harry had taken his large cock up her ass just hours ago. And here he is again, at her request, shoving his monster cock back up her very tight and sore alimentary canal. She grimaces and appreciates the fine line between pain and pleasure, and relishes both. To feel, especially to feel sexually whether in pleasure or pain was exquisite to her. She gasped in pain and came. She gasped in pleasure and came. She came because she could feel something. Anything that made a nerve in her body fire, it was good. It was glorious. She cried out to Harry, asking him to fuck her harder, as if it would make her feeling more intense. He was already shaking her body with his force; a jarring motion that caused her jaw to ache a bit at the slamming thrust of his body against her, inside her. He slammed himself harder, up deeper inside her. She was on her knees on the couch, clutching onto the side of the couch to stay upright. Her face was pressed against the cushion, and his hand clutched at the base of her neck. He straddled her, riding her rump high like a jockey on a race horse, using the maximum arch of his thrust to ram his cock as far as could be physically allowed inside her ass. His thighs were pressed against her buttocks, his balls were painfully (for him) slapping against her sex. Jean was moaning loudly now, letting Harry know that he was giving her what she needed, and then some, baby.

It was all Future Harry needed to know and came hard, the spasm in his balls painful, but the amount of cum felt at least two-fold. His member jerked hard several times inside Jean, He continued to push up and harder with each eruption, until he could feel the cum dripping at the base of his cock, when he was fully inside her. He pulled out his member, covered in cum and rubbed his cock onto the back of Jean's ass. She turned around and opened her mouth and took his whole rod down her throat. She licked and sucked on his prick until it was clean. He pulled out, and bent over to kiss her on the ear and neck. He gathered his shirt and stepped into his pants and left. He arrived outside the door with three extra minutes to spare. He pulled out the time turner from his pants pocket, and set the turner for an hour and a half back into the past again. He waited for his other self. It was now a few minutes to the point he would disappear back into bedroom after his nap. The other Harry was not here yet. He was getting impatient; they could miss their window. He went to Hermione's door and rapped quickly on it, and left to go back around the corner.

Hermione clinched her knees in orgasm. She felt the electric current flow between her pain, pleasure, the nerves in her rectum, and her g-spot. It did not hurt that she was also rubbing her clitoris. She cried out in satisfaction and collapsed from her knees to her stomach on the bed. She felt Harry finally cum, the warmth of his jism up inside her ass, the jerking of his member along her anal canal. Harry pulled out and came again, this time across her back and buttocks. She felt as a flood of it slowly drip out her gaping anus, which in time-stop slowness was trying to retract to its tight little starfish shape again. There was a rap at her door. That was odd, it sounded like Harry's knock. Certainly not her mother or father's knock.

"Hermione, I have to go. I will see you again in few minutes" Harry kissed her between the shoulder blades as he jumped into his jeans and grabbed his shirt. He left without saying anything more and ran around the corner. Little did he know that Hermione was too curious not to follow and after getting up and jumping into her knickers she rounded the corner just in time to see Two Harrys with a Time Turner between them disappear. Not that it would matter at all, her memory of the next two hours would be very different than what she just experienced. Harry would get his opportunity to take her anal cherry again.

There was little of them to see in the Hallway as the turner took them back an hour and a half.

They saw themselves walk backwards from the different parts of the hall, then come back to the room, start to leave part way, and come back to the room and then close the door. Shortly after ,the two felt time stop and start to go again in forward motion. Future Harry confirmed with his watch, and then raps on the guest room door. Nap Harry answers it, straightening his shirt over his pants.

Late tooth Brush Harry emerges from the bathroom. He sees two more of himself walk in through the doorway to the bedroom. " I see we have moved on to phase two. Why don't you two fill us in on what the girls want to do."


	14. You Say it's your Birthday

_Author's note: This chapter includes near the end a detailed description of a sexual assault. I want to make it clear to the reader that I do not condone any sex or violence that is inflicted on another person without full and expressed consent from all persons involved. I also want to explore that sex can also be used as a weapon and this happens all too often in real life. I hope it is clear there is no prurient intent from me to depict sexual assault and rape as sexual entertainment. My intent is to show the violent and disturbing nature of sexual assault as a thinking point for the reader._

Dudley was watching Molly in the shower. It was not difficult, except for rippled glass of the stall. And the Steam. The damn steam kept fogging the glass in the stall. He sat atop the toilet lid with his log book and pencil. He was measuring the humidity level and taking the ambient temperature every five minutes. This was day three of his log. He had started logging his daily numbers three hours ago.

He had to rise early to start the log book. He first noted the current gas meter and electric meter numbers. He then started charting the rooms that Molly spent time in, including the hallway. He took the ambient temperature and the humidity in each room and noted any devices that gave off heat or were currently using electricity. He then waited in Molly's room, at a chair near her bed. He enjoyed the fact that she slept in only some T-shirt and knickers and was a very restless sleeper who kicked off her sheets often. He wished he had a camcorder, so that he could do this justice, take some nice close video of her luscious body for a good toss off video tape when he went back home. He would just have to remember it. He liked that she was a heavy sleeper and that she snored too. He could walk around her bed unimpeded in his stocking feet and not have to sneak to catch a different angle or view of her exposed body. He often would catch a good spread eagle view around her knickers or her t-shirt would ride up and expose a breast. Her clothes from the day before were usually just tossed on the floor at the foot of her bed so he could sniff and fondle her unmentionables at will. She did tell him that if he did toss off, that he was responsible for cleaning up his mess. He found a lotion bottle in her bathroom that contained a white rose smelling lotion. He had been tossing off into this for most of his jism with an occasional toss into her bra or knickers that occasionally made it into the hamper in the corner of her room.

At night, she would take the lotion and rub it into her arms and legs as she got ready for bed and he would be there to log his Science project. He would get hard thinking of his spunk mixed in with the lotion that she was smearing over her body. He on occasion did the same thing with her hair conditioner bottle as well.

While she slept heavily, Dudley often contemplated putting his cock in her mouth or rubbing it on her ass or pussy but knew that his bulk and weight on her bed would awaken her, but of course the fact that it would be breaking her faith in him is what held him back from being a real wanker. Although, He did get her to hold his balls once when she was on her back and had her arm and hand hanging over the edge of the bed. She squeezed them between her fingers, muttered something and then rolled over. He considered it a personal triumph.

This morning, Dudley tried something new and rubbed his cock along the sole of her foot. He felt that was a moral compromise he could live with. He found that Molly was ticklish in her sleep. After about five minutes and Dudley near the point of cumming, she giggled herself awake. Dudley had his cock tucked back in his pants and his ass on the chair with his log book by the time she was fully awake. He was sweating bullets, but said nothing until she looked over at him, and he looked up, like he had just finished writing something, and said "Good Morning cousin."

Molly was not a morning person. "What the fuck time is it?"

"Six-thirty."

" Sod me!"

"Any time you want Cuz."

"Go sod yerself, Dudz. You should be able to with the size o' yer pecker." She stretched and yawned. "So how long have yeh been up logging and watching me sleep? Get any good peeks?"

"Since Four. A couple good crotch shots, you had an itch... You must of have been having a good sex dream, lots of good moaning, and a few 'Oh gods!', " Dudley scratched his nose and said, " Oh and then there was the screaming out," his voice went falsetto high, 'Oh my god, Dudley what a great big cock you have!'"

"Shut the feck up! I did not!"

Dudley just snickered and pointed at her. "Ha! Yer should have seen your face... you really thought for a sec you said that!"

Molly did for a second thought she did say it aloud in her sleep as she did remember having a vivid sex dream that included Dudley in it. She felt her face redden. The problem with being a Ginger, you wore your embarrassment brightly on your face.

Molly decided to go ahead and get ready for the day. Dudley dutifully followed her, making note of when she awoke, and when she turned on her lamp, and then subsequently her overhead bedroom light. He noted how much time she spent in the room and logged an ambient temperature and humidity measurement. Just before she left the room, he took notes if lights etc. where left on. Molly searched her dresser and closet for what she wanted to wear for breakfast and what she wanted to wear for the day. She left what she would wear for the day on her bed and took her "morning clothes" with her to the bath. Dudley followed her out of her bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. He noted she left the overhead light on, and took a quick temperature read and logged it as he walked behind Molly, who, not being a morning person was walking in slow zombie fashion to the bath. She flipped on the light and dropped her clothes on a cabinet. She turned on the light above the mirrored cabinet above the sink. Dudley noted it and the time. Molly brushed her teeth, her long t shirt drawn up and over her hips in the back... she never straightened it after getting out of bed. Dudley watched her fine round rump shake as her body moved due to the actions of her arms as she brushed her teeth. Her lacy boyshorts panties rode up her ass, exposing nicely the bottom half of both cheeks. Wide lace trimmed the legs and the waist, but the rest was a sheer fabric. Molly had a very nice diamond gap between her thighs and ass that showed off her sex nicely as she bent forward over the sink. Dudley could make out her the bottom edge of her hanging cunt lips through the sheer fabric. She finally realized this and pulled her shirt down, disappointing Dudley.

Molly tried to ignore Dudley, he was merely a scientific observer who was here to watch how her living habits affected the energy consumption of her house. She was proud how he had come up with his own study subject and hypothesis and method for gathering the data and to study her affects on the environment of her house, (change in temperatures and humidity levels) along with her energy consumption use. She was teaching him how to use spreadsheet software and he was surprisingly picking up on it quickly. He was still one of the most pervo teenagers she had ever met, but she was giving him plenty of fuel for his fire. It certainly kept his focus on her, and his study work had been just short of amazing, especially if she compared it to the first week he was here.

It was now his fourth week here, and June was more than half over, and they were almost a week ahead of her planned schedule. It was mainly because Dudley had been spending some of his free time putting in more on his studies. Molly had been thinking of some way of rewarding him, short of sex, that he might like doing. She thought that she had found it. Well the big surprise was not sexual, but she thought that she might just give him some full-on fodder for his daily tosses as a reward for his hard work as well. She had to admit that being a continual cock tease to Dudley was addictive. She enjoyed his hard stares and thought of his subsequent acts of masturbation while stowed away in his room or the water closet, as an ode to her sexual attractiveness. He continued to be respectful, even when he was brutally honest about his lust for her, which she found oddly enticing as well. Ah, the joys of being a single, horny older woman. She decided this was a good time to hand out some of that "fuel for the fire".

Molly pulled off her t-shirt slowly, inching it slowly up over her thighs and then up over her nicely shaped pantied rump. She shook her ass slightly to have her buttocks sway and jiggle slightly. Dudley grunted in appreciation, his pencil now on the floor, and his log book nearly off his lap, leaning precariously on his knees as his body leaned forward in anticipation. The last three days she had made him turn around until she was behind the rippled glass of the shower door and wall and do so again when she was done with the shower and fully wrapped in a towel. She slowly took her t-shirt fully off and turned around. She wadded the t-shirt. Dudley was intent of drinking in the whole image presented before him. Her beautiful shoulder length deep strawberry blonde hair, her lightly tanned freckled shoulders and arms that spread to a light sprinkle across her upper chest. Her porcelain skin that was not exposed to the sun. Her slender yet squared shoulders that showed her impeccable posture and strength. Her large full natural breasts that were too prominent for her lithe frame, still firm and setting high on her chest. Her areolas are pink and the size of small tangerine slices, her gum drop nipples perky and erect in the middle of them. Her rib cage prominent at her almost flat stomach with her "outie" belly button. Below, her narrow waist widens to lovely hips, the top of her pelvic bones a slight bulge through her fair firm muscular body. His eyes trail lower to her sheer lacy panties that cover her small pubic mound, the flash of a bright orange hair triangle and the flesh of her pussy fairly visible. She throws the t-shirt at Dudley.

"Do us a favor love; an' put this in the hamper." The hamper is in the corner near the door. She knows that Dudley will have to walk over to put it away. It will also show how agitated his cock's current state of erection is in. Dudley does not skip and beat and walks with a large tent in his sweat pants over to the hamper and drops the t shirt inside it. He turns around to ask if she has anything else she wants in the hamper and her knickers come flying right to his face. He catches them with one hand and walks back to the lidded toilet and sits down again, still holding onto the knickers. Molly is back at the sink, her back turned, now fully nude. She is bent over the sink, looking in the mirror, pulling a lash or something out of her eye, with the nail of her little finger.

Dudley concentrates on her very fine ass, and the diamond gap below, and her full dangling cunt lips. Molly widens her stance and bends over some more, showing her tiny pink rectum and the now the widening smile of her pussy lips and the haven hole to which they lead. Her hands go to her buttocks rubbing them, pulling her buttocks further apart to show off her rectum and sex even more. Dudley is drooling and now rubbing unconsciously on his very hard cock through his sweat pants. Molly runs a finger into the folds of her sex and pulls it out wet. She turns around and walks over to Dudley slowly. His focus has blurred now all he sees is a shaved upside-down triangle of bright orange hair trimmed tightly. The tip of the triangle leads into the split of her fully shaved pussy. Her slightly pulled labia showing as she stands with her legs wide apart.

Her fingers go into the front of her cunt, she pulls back on the hood of her clit and rubs her love button lightly, only a couple of feet from her second cousin's face. She takes her finger and runs is over his opened mouth, and into it. His tongue licks her finger and his mouth wraps around it. She pulls it out slowly.

" I am going to take a shower now if you want to take some notes, or wank, or whatever."

Molly turns, then walks a few feet, then bends over like she is picking something off the floor, giving Dudley a full shot of her ass, sex and anus, and the straightens, and walks on to the shower. She starts the shower and then test the water and enters it. Dudley take quick notes and the temperature and humidity measurement. Dudley was watching Molly in the shower. It was not difficult, except for rippled glass of the stall. And the Steam. It kept fogging the glass in the stall, making it hard to see her nude body fully. He is mad hard, his prick swollen full, his thick veins bulging on his bulbous cock. He begins to stroke it with her moist knickers while watching the rippled glass image of his cousin running her hands with soap all over her luscious body.

No damnit, fuck this, Dudley decides, and takes his shirt off as well. He steps out of his sweats and walks over to the shower and pulls open the door.

Molly is surprised and a bit excited, she had wondered if he would do more, and she wanted to see what he would do. She was trying to decide how far she wanted this to go. She looked down at Dudley's very thick and large prick. It was incredibly hard, the veins on its sides very prominent. She thought she could see one pulsing.

"What are you doing, Dudz?" She asked hesitantly.  
"I am doing "whatever". I am not logging, and I am not wanking off to a distorted image of your lovely body through the glass. I am right here, and I am going to wank off. I won't touch you, but I will toss off while you shower and if you want to watch me, that is cool."

"Well, then get on with it, but you are noting this in the log because it could distort my energy numbers. "

"Fine."

"Okay. So, stand over there in the corner then."

Molly turned her back on the shower head and faced Dudley and he continued to stroke his thick hard dong in front of her. She had noticed how much his body had changed in the 4 weeks he was here. Not only was he eating properly, he was walking for an hour after studies and was also working with some free weights left by a former lover in her old attached garage that she used as her exercise room since she had no car. She would work on her stationary bike while he lifted for an hour. He was incredibly fit now, no baby fat left, just firm stomach muscle. He was barrel-chested, so he would always look heavy and hulking, but he was all muscle. It made her cunt quiver to see him fully nude in front her. She was so wet right now, and it was not from the shower. She just wanted to reach out and touch his muscled stomach, and to grab his hard cock and stroke it for him. She wanted more than that. She wanted to feel his fingers at the back of her head again as he shoved the length of his man meat down her throat. She wanted him to bend her over and use whatever orifice he found handy to plunge his long wide cock head and shaft in and out of her. Molly's fingers went to her puss, and she began run her fingers inside her cunt and to rub along her already swollen and protruding clitoris. She focused on his cock, watching him and pull and rub it the way he liked, the way he knew would soon cause an eruption of sticky white sperm. She anticipated it, wished it could be in her mouth, and across her tits. But she would not go there, no matter how much she wanted to ... she must not. This was already crossing her imaginary line in the sand, but her own lust and thrill of cock teasing this hard, young man, who now had nine inches of hard cock meat within her hand's reach had washed that line to barely visible and certainly wider than it was when it was drawn.

Dudley focused on his cousin's full round tits now jiggling nicely as her hand had gone to rubbing her hot little box. He looked up at her face, and decided to stay there, the licking lips, the look of hot lust on her face as she watched him rub and stroke his cock. He ran his hand down its entire length, from underneath his shaft to his full balls to the tip of his long wide mushroom shaped crown. It made him harder and more excited. He could tell she wanted to touch it, perhaps to suck it, or maybe even let him fuck her with it. He pulled down on it with his hand and let it go, to pop up quickly, to show he how fucking hard he really was. He watched her eyes widen. He let go of his cock and opened his palm and made the offer.  
"Do you want to touch it Molly? You can if you want, you can do what you want with it... it is right here, and hard, and long, just for you..." It was his turn to tease her now. It felt good. He knew on occasion that Molly watched him toss off from his doorway, he had seen her there, the side of her face visible from the opening of the door. He would not say anything to recognize her there, but sometimes he took the opportunity to verbally tell her all the nasty things he wanted to do to her, under the guise of talking to himself while he tossed. If he had any idea of how often she was there, and how often she was tossing off on her own because of him, he probably would have been much bolder by now, especially when he was at her bedside in the early morn.

Molly shook her head, not saying anything while her hand was reaching out towards his long hard prick. "No, I- we shouldn't... we have our agreement..." She hesitantly pulled her hand back and brought it to her mouth.

"We have your agreement. I did not say anything. It is your choice though... you can have my cock if you want. If not, I know how to get off...don't I Molly?" It was a jab at her, letting her know that he knew she was sometimes at his door watching him get off.

He continued to stroke his rod as he talked to her. "I enjoy tossing off to you, Molly. You are a fucking fine Milf. Your tits are fucking perfect... I would love to suck those nipples to see how long and hard and sensitive they could get... And that arse, who would not love to put their face in your fine round rump and lick your little butthole until you beg for it to be fucked. Ah, yesss! yes, fucking your hot little ass would a whole 'nother sort of heaven wouldn't it? I bet you haven't ever had a cock as big as mine up your bum, have you? I bet it would be so tight and perhaps a hot kind of pain for you eh? Getting my thick cock shoved up your tight little asshole? Ahh... yes that would be nice wouldn't it Molly? 'course, I think I might prefer just spending time eating that hot little cunt of yours... you taste good, baby... I like the taste of your cunt. I think I could lick and eat you into several orgasms, cousin... yes, I am pretty sure I could... but most of all, I want to fuck your little slice of heaven after I eat you... take my cock all the way into your pussy... I know that would be the best, fucking you, taking my meat in and out of your puss... Ahhh, oh gawd, I think I am close Molly, close to spunkin'... do you want me to cum on you, baby? huh?"

All this while, Molly's resolve continued to dissolve; she listened to Dudley profess his lust for her, to continue to stroke his hard, hard, thick cock in front of her... her cunt ached for it. Her anus ached for it. Her mouth salivated for it. She could tell he was close to cumming, his verbalization was getting him off, his confession so freeing and making him hot at the same time. It made her hot as well, and by the time he got to asking her if she wanted him to cum on her, she said nothing, only nodded, and dropped to her knees in front of him. She balled her fists to keep from reaching out and grabbing his cock and directing it to her mouth. She opened her mouth and extended her tongue... it was up to him, he could shove his cock in her mouth and take her, or he could just cum all over her. She waited. She felt the first jolt of sticky warm goo hit her face, right above her eye. It dripped over her eyebrow and down in front of her left eye. She closed her eyes and could feel the warm spunk drip down her eyelid and into the corner of her eye. Another huge glob was erupted into her mouth. His cock was close. The top of his mushroom head slightly grazed her upper lip as Dudley had his cock aimed directly at her face and mouth. Another large jolt filled to the back of her throat. She tried to swallow and realized her mouth was incredibly full of semen. It ran down the corner of her mouth as she tried to take a great gulp and swallow it. She choked and allowed more to run out her mouth as she continued to swallow.

She felt another gob hit her cheek, then smaller gobs hitting her chin and neck, and he began to direct the rest of his continuing load onto her neck and chest, until there was no more to erupt from his long shaft. Her eyes still closed due to the spunk that now covered both of them, her head upturned, she felt him rub his cock's head around her mouth, like he was applying lipstick with a very large applicator.

She looked up and in a low voice said, " Please put it in my mouth"

Dudley complied, and his still very large and turgid cock entered her mouth slowly. Molly sucked and licked on his glans, pulling any spunk still dribbling out of his urethra into her mouth and swallowing it. She moved her mouth forward and sucked and licked on his shaft, cleaning his dripping cum off it. She pushed forward, until she felt his meat reach the back of her throat. She hesitated, relaxed her throat, and took the cock down it. She continued to push forward allowing more of his shaft to fill and slide down her throat until her tiny upturned nose was at his stomach. She bobbed for just a tiny while, then slowly pulled back until his cock flipped out and way from her face. She stood and turned, and began to wash the spunk off her eyes, face, neck, and upper chest and breasts. Dudley left the shower, and dried himself with his towel, put back on is sweat pants, and then sat back down atop of the lidded toilet. He looked at his watch, noted the time and waited for Molly to end her shower. She did so shortly after and Dudley noted the time in his log and placed a heavily drawn asterisk by it.

Molly came out smiling. She could not let on that she had wanted to do much less than what occurred. "You have been doing very well in your work here, Dudz. I wanted to thank you for your excellent effort. I appreciate that you have respected my "hands off" guideline and asked me if I wanted to touch you. My sucking your prick was just a small nod to your hard...work... please do not take it as anything more."

Dudley only nodded and continued to watch her as she towel-dried her body and her hair. There was flush across her face and upper chest. He had definitely gotten to her. She was not the cold-hearted bitch she really wanted everyone, especially him to face. He knew that already, or she would have sent him home. She was cock -teasing the shit out of him, but he knew why and that was why he was working hard to watch his verbalization and to stay focused on the studies. He was learning a lot. More, he figured, that he probably would have learned in the half year lost while he tried to recover from the Dementor attack. It was good to know though, that she could be tempted. He totally relished her finishing him off, sucking his cock clean, and taking him down deep throat. If he could have, he would have cum again just to make her do it some more because it felt really, really good. He would remember that, the way he watched her as he came all over her face and into her mouth, and her swallowing all his jism. He had her on her knees and he knew, that somehow, some time again before he left, and he was hoping much sooner, he would have her that way again.

He remained quiet, drinking in her beauty. Even though he teasingly called her a Ginger Mick, he found her freckled skin and deep strawberry blonde hair and deeper orange eyebrows and bright orange pussy hair intoxicating. She was a total beauty, and if he wasn't in love with her, he certainly was crushing hard. His cock was already rising again, thickening its girth and length in his sweatpants as he watched her. She remained nude and did her routine to dry her hair and to put on the light make-up she used. He enjoyed her perfume and inhaled it as she lightly spritzed it across her body. She even did a slight mist on her bum and stomach and smiled mischievously at him.

He loved that smile, and tried often when she was close to him, across the table or right next to his side sitting close, to say something that would make her turn her mouth up into that beam. She finished her blow drying, and Dudley noted the end time and took another ambient temperature measurement.

After a light breakfast, Dudley broke out his pipe. Molly looked at him. "You can certainly smoke some weed, but you don't have to. Today is a free day. No studies... even your journaling after noon. We will run the time period over one more day. "

"Nice! But why Molly?"

"Because you earned it. You have been working hard and making excellent progress in your studies. So much so, we can take the day off with no worries. "

"Yeah? so do you want to do something? Like go out for lunch in the old part of Cork or somethin'?'

"You mean the English Market or Oliver Plunkett Street?"

"Yeah, some place- only not too posh, just good food and fun, not serious... not too, you know?"

"I think I know what you mean."

"My treat. I haven't had a chance to spend any of this stash Mum and Dad gave me."

"Well we certainly wouldn't want to waste any of that, now would we?"

"Nah, free money should always be used, as crazy as you can." Dudley smirked.

"Sure, I would love to do that. Also, I got us tickets to this club tonight... some local Rap acts. Third Eye Surfers and Scary Éire."

"Brilliant! that is bloody fantastic Moll! I have heard about them... I am more into the American rappers, but you gotta respect the local boys... that would be really mad!" He looked directly at her, a big smile on his face. "Thank you Cuz... really."

Molly smiled. She was not sure if the local Cork rap scene would be something Dudley would scoff at or be truly interested in experiencing, she felt relieved and a bit emotional at the sincerity of her cousin's gratitude.

"I know a pub near the City library that we can go to and not worried about you being asked for i.d.; I have friends there. You are as big as most of the freshmen males anyway, so I thought we would go there for a few drinks before we hit the show."

Dudley only beamed and then got up and hugged his cousin in a great bear hug. He kissed her on the neck and whispered in her ear, "Thank you cousin, this will really be a great birthday!"

It was his birthday? Omigod, thought Molly, it was his fucking birthday when he was here, and Vernon had not mentioned it. She remembered that Dudley had received a card in the mail, but he had not said anything further. If she had known it was his birthday, she would have probably given him a full blow job instead of just letting him come on her and doing a clean-up suck.

The day went well. They had taken a cab into the city proper and both were very high. They spent time in the historic English Market area of Cork and found a cafe on second floor of the market area for lunch. They window shopped, and Dudley found a music store and went looking for any cds by the local Rap and Hip-Hop artists they were to see that night. He was in luck as the store carried consignment discs by local bands, and he found both a disc by Scary Éire and the Third Eye Surfers. He was also recommended discs by First Kouncil and The Expert and bought those as well. Molly wanted to go into an antique shop and so they did. Dudley was not thrilled, but he wanted her to enjoy herself as well, and she certainly was not at home in the very loud music store, but she stayed with him anyway, listening to him tell her the background stories of some of the songs on the albums he liked. In the antique store, Molly was fascinated by an old Victorian locket, and so he left his shopping bag on the counter, and when they left, and had walked a bit, he made a show of forgetting his bag in the store and said he would be right back. He left her at another store and went back and bought the locket. It took most of what his parents had sent for birthday money, but he had plenty of money left for his time at Molly's including enough for more weed, of which he was starting to run low.

The day went quickly. They went home and relaxed for a couple of hours, and then changed for the night. Molly had enjoyed the whole day with Dudley. She was not sure she would have ever believed that could happen when he first came to her house about a month ago.

She was a bit bemused though when he showed up in the kitchen in his clothes for the concert. He was decked out in several gold chains. He had on a silk oversized knock off Lakers jersey and dark blue almost black baggy jeans that slid down low on his hips. His shoes were the latest Air Jordans still retail white from the box, and a Lakers cap that he wore with the bill to the side of his head. He had been listening to the two cds from Scary and Third Eye since he got home in his room, playing samples of each song and then repeating several times those songs he really like. He smoked a huge spliff by himself and was very stoned by the time he showed up in the Kitchen. He was blown away when he saw Molly.

She was in very tight short black dress that sucked to her curves and when she walked, the hemline of the dress was three inches shorter than what most mothers would call appropriate. It was low cut in the front and back and showed of her full breasts and cleavage nicely. Dudley whistled a long wolf whistle and just asked outright, "What kind of knickers are you wearing Cuz?"

Molly without a heartbeat pulled up her one-piece dress and revealed her panties. They were tiny open crotch black laced boyshorts. She turned around, in the back there was a lattice of ties the connected the lace that was open across most of her ass.

"Nice. very convenient if needed. You will able to take a piss in those without having to take them down."

"I wasn't thinking for that, but thanks for the tip, Dudz." She pulled her dress down very slowly and Dudley was very appreciative of it.

"You're welcome. You are fucking knockout Molly. We should be able to get v.i.p. seats with hot babe like you on my arm."

" Thank you, cousin. So, you want some Jameson, birthday boy?"

"Sure. You want some weed, cousin?"

"Perhaps later, closer to the concert." Molly poured both a good belt in two short glasses. The sat at the kitchen table and drank. Dudley grimaced a bit but swallowed his whiskey readily.

So, this pub has good food or are we going to eat somewhere else?" Dudley asked.

The pub has good food. It's me favorite pub in Cork to take my out-of-town friends. It's called The Migrant Worker, _An Spailpin Fanac_. "

"An who?"

"Just call it _The Migrant_. A true traditional Irish pub, and yes the food is good there, American and of course traditional Irish."

"Good, I would rather not have to jump from place to place. "

"Me either. We can eat, have a few drinks, find some place to have a puff or two- probably Bishop Lucey Park, then walk over to the club."

"Chill. So how about another Jameson?"

"if yer planning on drinking beer tonight, I would not."

"Another go, Cuz, please."

"Alright, it's your stomach, but I will not be holding your head in the toilet later."

"You won't need to, once we have the music, just a few puffs and a couple of Stouts and I will be good to go! All night baby! "

"Alright Tupac, then let's go to it... to the Birthday boy, may yer future days be only better than the one before!" Molly raised her glass with a generous shot's worth of whiskey and downed it at the same time Dudley gulped his down. Dudley looked at Molly. He squinted at her chest and neck.

"I think you are missing something."

"What?"

"This!" He held out the locket he had in his hand, allowing the golden chain to drop from around his finger, the locket dangling in the air.

"Dudz! Did you really get that for me?"

"Who else, cousin? Here, I would try to put it on you, but with my beef sticks for fingers, I think I might break it."

Molly slipped in on and around her slender neck and closed the clasp. She looked down and it and smiled. "Thank you Dudz! really!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll go call us a cab."

Dudley rolled a large joint and they waited for their cab. The trip from Earlwood Estate in the Lough district to City Centre and to the _An Spailpin Fanac_ was uneventful except for a bit of drifting by the driver over the line and a couple of blares of horn from oncoming traffic. Molly would flash Dudley and the Driver on occasion until the Driver spent too much time looking in the review mirror and not on the road ahead. They were dropped off right in front of the pub.

Dudley was impressed with the age and history of the pub. All the old dark wood and rough brick walls. Great old glass work in the windows and partitions. Plenty of nooks and crannies as well as big rooms to sit in. Molly visited with the hostess who seemed to know her well and they found a nice nook with a table. A Stout and a highball of Jameson's soon joined them at the table. Molly ordered a small pizza to start them out. A quartet playing traditional Irish Music was in the main room playing to a good size group of regulars and tourists who had gathered to hear and sing along. Even Dudley seemed to enjoy the music, as new as it was to him, other than watching some shows featuring Irish musicians he had seen on the telly growing up. They ate the pizza and ordered a burger to split between the two of them. Molly had ordered a cake from a local bakery and had it delivered to the bar earlier in the day making arrangements with the manager. They brought it out, and the musicians and staff along with a good number of patrons sang Happy Birthday to Dudley. They shared the cake with others. Dudley seemed genuinely touched by the gesture. He beamed, and gave Molly a hug after the singing, and seemed to be choked up, only being able to say thank you to the staff and singers. He was bought a couple of pints by patrons and was feeling rather tipsy by the time in the evening when it was late enough to start thinking about heading a couple of blocks over to Hanover and Cross streets to go to the club. Dudley need to piss badly and found his way to the bog. He entered the men's room to find a couple of young guys in goth clothes smoking pot. One was lighting his friend's pipe with what looked like a stick, but what Dudley knew as a wand. The wand holder whispered something, and the flame was gone, and he had quickly palmed his wand into his coat pocket. They nodded at Dudley who said nothing but nodded as well, and just went to the urinal. The two continued to share the pipe. Dudley knew the smell to be the acrid almost chemical smell of hashish. Dudley finished giving back a least one of his pints and a couple of shots of Jameson and flushed. He went over to the sink near the two smokers and began to wash his hands, trying to keep his nose in his own business. The smokers seemed to appreciate his gesture, and one said, "Oy, yer the birthday boy, ain'tchu?"

Dudley nodded and said, "Yeah." a bit sheepishly.

"Happy Fucking Birthday, mate... you want a hit?"

"Uhm, sure. thanks." Dudley took the pipe and took a polite but good hit. He nodded and handed the pipe to the other friend- a guy with short bleached hair with black roots. He had his hair spiked up with massive gel or glue. Dudley held in the smoke, let its potent nature do its job. He blew out a thin stream of blue smoke after about a minute.

"Nice. good hold with smoke this bloody massive."

"Thanks, it has been awhile since I smoked hash. So, you don't sound like you are from Cork, are you from England?"

"Yeah, from London actually. Just doing some touring while off school."

"So, don't freak out, but I noticed your wand. My cousin is a wizard too." Why am I saying this? Dudley thought to himself, he answered, because these guys just smoked some hash with you and you always got to be part of the gang, don't you?

"Oh yeah? not sure I know what you mean..." The blonde guy was getting defensive in his expression of furrowed eyebrows and in his posture.

"Never mind. Didn't mean nothin'- just thought I saw somethin'- must be the booze."

The other looked Dudley over like he was sizing him up. He had the air of being posh. His jacket was long leather, and the rest of his clothes looked expensive. He wore a silk vest, and smart trousers and expensive shoes. He was dark-haired and handsome. He had that kind of smile politicians killed for. "Ease up Mallory... I don't think our friend here is a threat."

"No sorry. just a fucked-up muggle. sorry. I know you magical folk value your privacy. I know that from my cousin. You might know of him...he is kind of well known."

"Yeah? What's his name?"

"Harry. Harry Potter. Goes to Hogwarts you might know him... since you're from London."

" Potter? No bollocks?" said the blonde one. "My cousin Draco goes to school with him! What a small fucking world eh? Both our cousins go to school together. And here we are smoking hash in pub in Cork."

Dudley grinned. "Yeah. Small fucking world."

Smooth Dark guy smiled. "So, who is that knockout Redhead you are with?"

Dudley suddenly realized he was spilling his guts to two fucking strangers... the booze and good mood had got the better of him. "A teacher I am working with. I was ill, and now I am playing catch up on my studies this summer here in Cork."

"So, your teacher took you out for your birthday?"

"Well, I am taking her out, because she said she would show me Cork. She is a good shit, but father is paying her plenty of money too, so she said yes." Dudley just shrugged, like that is the way it was. He had an instinct that made him want to make sure that these guys did not think that Molly meant anything to him.

"So, does she do added benefits too?"

"I wish. No. Just going to Amped Up for a show tonight and she agreed to come along."

"Rap huh? Not my cup of tea... I like Death Metal, Acid rock..."

"Good stuff too. I like Nine Inch Nails... a lot of the old punk too... I am all over the fucking map. Hey, thank you for the hit... I should get back to the table, I think we will be going over to the show soon."

"Well, nice to meet you...?"

"Dudley. Nice meeting you two too. I hope you guys have a great stay in Cork. "Dudley did not want to know their names... he already let his mouth diarrhea spill too much information. He was not sure he liked these guys' vibes, but he did not like the vibe of most goth types anyway.

'Yes, we plan to, for a bit, going on up to Dublin next." offered the smiling dark one.

"Great! have a good trip. Thanks again. " They nodded, and he left. He found Molly who had several visitors at her table and he joined them and just nodded and drank the new stout that had shown up while he was gone. Molly smiled at him, and he smiled back. Dudley did not see his smoking mates and again, and so he relaxed, enjoyed the jolt the hash had given him, and tried to forget the two odd young wizards he had met in the bog. One of the people at the table asked him a question about American Rap acts. Dudley was in his wheelhouse and was soon discussing the rivalries of the American gangster rap acts with a couple of Molly's friends.

Dudley kept his eye on a clock advertising Beamish Stout even with a watch on his wrist. It had become his count-down clock. His excitement was mounting. Molly would never know how much this meant to him; what she had given to him. He had never been able to see a live rap gig in England, both his parents, who never put their foot down for anything he wanted, would not allow him to go to a show. His father detested rap and would yell at him to turn it down or to put his headphones on. His mother seemed afraid of it. She saw it as a gateway to "thuggery" and prison, yet she let him play it loud and as often as he wanted to during the day before his father returned home. She hoped he would "grow out of it". She did not get rap, but she got him. She got her son, and that was why he loved her. He was missing home at this moment, but then he looked over at his beautiful cousin, and thought about what she had been doing for him, to get him back on track with school and he was feeling very lucky. Molly seemed to be aware of how pumped he was for this concert, and that he was about to go barking if they did not leave very soon for the club.

She grabbed his hand to get his attention. " Dudz, shall we head over to the club? " The pub was getting loud, there was a good crowd. Dudley nodded emphatically.

Molly and Dudley walked along Main Street, towards the park area that was part of the grounds to the old church. There were plenty of trees around and they walked about a quarter of a block in and found a secluded spot to spark off the spliff. Molly was nervous and excited at the same time... she had not done something this reckless since her twenties. She had a lot to lose if someone in authority or from the University were to spot her smoking marijuana in public... like her promotion to tenure for one... yet she was thrilled at the risk and felt confident that they could pull it off. It was quiet, no one was close by and it was a still night. They quietly shared the joint, both tipsy and the joint just seemed to make them sillier. Dudley's excitement was infectious, and Molly, not a big rap enthusiast, was still looking forward to the concert. They both were feeling fine and decided to save the last half of the joint for later at the concert if they felt they needed it. Molly was very horny, and thought about seducing Dudley, or at least get him to lick her pussy for awhile, but she controlled herself. She did not know what would be worse, being caught with pot in public, or getting caught with her underage second cousin performing **cunnilingus** on her in public. Who was she kidding- the second would be way, way worse. The thought was enough to sober her up sexually and to grab Dudley by the arm and start the walk across the park to Hanover Street. She took her shoes off so that she could walk barefoot in the cool grass. She held Dudley's hand as they walked.

"Are you excited for the concert?"

"Yeah. I played the cds- both are mad good."

"Do you like to dance?"

"Uhm, dunno... I have not danced much, I do not think of myself as much of a dancer... haven't done that a lot... I have been pretty much a tub up to this point in my life... Big fat boys aren't often asked to dances. Big fat boys usually pound on the tossers that do get to go."

"Do you consider yourself a Big Fat Boy?"

"I-I did. Now they want me to try out for football next year, or rugby. Coach asked me about it near the end of the year in gym. Said if I lost my baby fat, I had a good chance."

"Is that why you have been working out?"

"No, not for them." Dudley did not add anything more, and Molly did not press it... she had a good idea why he was doing it... even though it sounded conceited in her head that it might be for her. The line was long in front of the club. Molly shrugged, as was about to join it when Dudley pulled her into an alleyway that led to a backstage entrance to the club. He stopped and looked at Molly. He looked at her. "Shorten your dress a bit more, trust me." She pulled her hem up bit more, now dangerously close to showing off her sex. Dudley kissed her on the neck near her ear and blew there as his finger found the opening to her knickers and easily slid in up into her... she felt her nipples harden. Dudley pulled his finger out and sucked it. He looked at her, Molly's nipples hard and pushing through the dress. "Now we are ready!"

There was a bouncer at a back door with a small line of pretty people waiting. The bouncer noticed Molly quickly and then the 50 quid note and tickets in Dudley's fingers and ushered them into the doorway. Dudley followed Molly but allowed the Bouncer to watch her walk up the steps inside the doorway, her dress flashing her knickers and ass nicely as she walked up each step.  
"Damn son!" exclaimed the bouncer as he gave Dudley a fist bump, and Dudley followed, after allowing the Bouncer to watch Molly for another five steps.

Dudley joined Molly in the VIP lounge at the top of the stairs. It over looked the stage, and there at the railway bar were a couple of open bar stools. He stood near them as Molly went to get a couple of drinks. She came back with two highballs of whiskey.

They took a good pull on their glasses. Molly had pulled her dress down just slightly so that she could move without exposing her ass or sex with each step. A few people were on the dance floor in the VIP area. Mostly women dressed similarly to Molly, tiny tight short dresses. Molly nodded over. "You want to dance, Dudz? I feel like dancing for a bit... please?" Dudley was high enough to nod yes but was not sure what to do. He tried to think about all those videos he watched, and most the time the guys were just standing and moving around just a bit, so he figured he could do that. He watched a couple of the other guys currently on the dance floor, and they just seemed to be getting into the music and watching their women. He could do that. yeah. maybe. Molly grabbed his hand and he followed her to the dance floor. He was surprised, he did not know why, but Molly was a very good dancer and quite a naughty little vixen on the dance floor. He relaxed and was soon moving without too much awkwardness on the floor. His hands up near his chest, swaying his hips and shoulders in time with the music. He did not try to move his legs to much, just a couple of back and side steps. When "Back that Ass up" came on, Dudley was glad he had on a baggy long shirt and baggy jeans. Molly was moving hot. Her breasts and ass bouncing nicely. She faced away from him as she nuzzled her lovely backside into him, grinding her ass seductively into his crotch. He raised his arms a bit and gyrated his hips like he was giving it to her, and he heard a couple of hoots and hollers from those that were watching from the sidelines. Molly was putting on a show, and he was keeping up for the ride. They danced for about twenty minutes, then both were ready for a rest and another drink. Molly went to get another drink for them at the bar. Dudley searched railway and found an open stool. Any open space at the overlook was beginning to fill up... people were anticipating that the show was starting soon. Molly was at the bar waiting for a couple of drinks and was being hit on relentlessly by several of the young men who had watched her on the dance floor. She let them buy her a couple of drinks, gave a couple of them a fake phone number, and one very handsome one her real phone number. She was about to leave when a rather handsome and probably rich dark haired young man with an English accent stopped her.

"I saw you over at the An _Spailpin Fanac!_ ", he pronounced the name proficiently. "You were with the Birthday boy."

"Yes, I was."

"So, are you two an item?"

"My, but that is a bit forward of you, but to answer your question... no we are not. I have a... professional relationship with him."

"I heard that Dudley is a recording label agent for Loud Records."

"Who told you that?"

" That bloke over there, who said you told him that."

"Well, then it must be true then eh? So what branch of the police are you with?"

"Why would you think I was with the police?"

"Just all these questions you are asking me... I just assumed..."

"Well, I had met Dudley at the pub, and he said you were his teacher."

"Well, that is true. He is working on his degree while he works."

"He said his father was paying for the tutoring..." Oh my god that boy never shuts up, thought Molly. "Also true... who do you think owns majority stock in Loud Records?"

"I see... sorry, just curious how such a beautiful woman like you was keeping company with..."

"With what?" Molly asked tersely.

"With such a ponderous young man as Dudley. Not much of a talker, is he?"

"When you are smart, and already have money, then I guess being a glib wanker is not a must need. Now if you'll excuse me, it appears the show is about to start."

"Forgive me for delaying you. Please, enjoy the show."

Molly shoved past the rude young man and moved to find Dudley. He was easy to find towering in the crowd. Dudley, who had been watching the crowd while keeping an eye for Molly smiled when he finally saw her and waved her over. He took the drinks from her hands and told her to sit. She took the seat by the rail, turned to face him and crossed her legs in front of Dudley; her dress showing off much of her thigh along with her shapely slender legs. Dudley sipped his drink and enjoyed his view of his cousin, especially of her cleavage. He could not believe how she had not said a word to him when he slid his finger right up her twat in the alleyway. Or how surprised he was at how quickly her nipples had hardened at his touch, or at how hard they were now in front of him. This was the best fucking birthday ever.

The show was good, but it was magnificent for Dudley. He was already thinking of ways that he would be maneuvering his parents to be able to get to see a show back in England when he returned home. Third Eye Surfers killed it yo! He recognized most of the songs. they were on the cd he had just purchased. He found out that it had just recently been released. Some songs were better live, others he thought he liked better recorded.

Time went quickly and suddenly the artists were at the end of their set. The lights came back up and Dudley was still feeling the bass thumping in his chest and ears when there was none still playing. With the break between acts, he was feeling a bit restless. He thought he could use the rest of that joint but more so, he wanted a bit of fresh air. He leaned over Molly and whispered, "Would you fancy a breath of fresh air and a little more weed?"

Molly, who was feeling very warm from all the whiskey, dancing, and the close quarters nodded her head quickly... She needed a break from the crowd and club as well. They took the stairs down and found the bouncer still there, some folks still waiting.

"Are you leaving then?" the bouncer asked Molly.

Molly put her hand on his muscular black shoulder. "No love. just needed a bit of fresh air. We will be back... save us spot, would you?"

"Of course. You probably have a least a half hour before Scary will start... they are just getting partied up... if you want to join them later... let me know."

"Thank you love." She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

There were several people in the open area between the buildings smoking cigarettes and talking. No one seemed to be smoking weed, so Molly felt uncomfortable to just light up there. The was another alleyway, darker, so she pulled Dudley down it. She was definitely drunk. Dudley lit the joint, and then handed it to her. She took a large puff and then exhaled it after only holding it for a bit. They talked in low tones about the show and passed the joint between them. Molly was feeling its affects rather quickly along with the whiskey drunk she had on. She was feeling really randy now. Whiskey by itself had landed her into many one night stands over the years, and with the pot, and the serious sexual energy in the club, her horniness was off the charts.

"You know, Dudz, I was thinking that I should give you a birthday president while we are out here alone..."

"Whut, what are you talking about Moll?"

Molly leaned onto Dudley's arm holding it, "Oh, I think you know, cousin, I really think I should have done this for you this morning, but, I was just half awake and not thinking... plus you surprised me you naughty boy..."  
She ran her fingers down his chest and then got to the waist of his baggy trousers. The jeans were so loose she could fit her hand down the front of them, she found his hardening cock and began to stroke it. She pulled her hand out and unbuttoned the jeans quickly. She pulled his hard cock out of the open fly slip of his boxers and dropped to her knees and brought her mouth to his cock and swallowed the long large mushroom crown of his prick. She swallowed a portion of his shaft and began to bob up and down on his meat as she licked and sucked on his now incredibly hard rod. She pushed to bring Dudley's cock to the back of her throat, and then down it. She continued to press towards his stomach until she was at the base of his cock. She pulled back and forth slowly raking her teeth gently along his shaft, her tongue swirling and licking and she bobbed full long strokes taking the cock out her mouth to catch her breath only to swallow the whole of his shaft down her throat again. She continued, and she feel Dudley's excitement grow as his hands caressed the back of her head, and his moans and gasps louder. He said her names a couple of times and verbalized his pleasure. He thrust his hips a bit, and she bobbed faster, then allowed him to take over and push and pull his cock in and out her throat and mouth. She held onto his hips, readying herself for his climax. She was incredibly wet and horny, and decided that the blow job was not enough. She stopped him and looked up at Dudley and asked, "Would you fuck me?" She could see him nodding emphatically in the dark. She raised her hands to him to have him help her up, when a voice that both recognized came out the dark from the other side of alley.

"My, my, what do we have here?", there was flash of light as he said, _"Muffliato!_ _Repello Muggletum!_ There! that should make things a bit more private. I take it that there was a renegotiation for added services... well done Dudley!"

Dudley was reeling his still hard cock back into his boxers and pulling up his trousers. Out of the dark came four more men, none of whom Dudley recognize. Two were large, and they quickly surrounded Dudley and roughly grabbed his arms behind his back and the other put him into a chokehold. The other two bookended the young handsome and very rude dark-haired wizard from the bog and the bar. "Where is your friend?" Dudley snarled.

"He is taking care to make sure no one comes down this way." Dudley cursed at him, and the ox holding his neck in a chokehold popped him in the face with his fist. Dudley saw stars, then his vision swam back into focus.

"You know, it did not take us much time to make a couple of calls to confirm your story Dudley. You are indeed the muggle first cousin of Harry Potter. In fact, he lives with your family when he is not at Hogwarts. Right there in Little Whinging. Just like a step brother, eh? Did you know there is a price on his head, Dudley? Your cousin is worth quite a bit of money to the Death Eaters. Several very rich wizards have thrown in money for his discreet capture and return to them alive. That includes the father of Mallory's own cousin Draco. So, by default, Dudley, that makes you quite the bargaining chip to entice our Mr. Potter to make a trip to Cork to see us. You see, we Ravagers here in Ireland are kind of like the Death Eaters... maybe not quite so posh, but we have agreed to an alliance with the Dark Lord and having your cousin to hand over would be quite a feather in our cap, as well as our wallets."

"I thought you were from bloody London."

"Well, I do go to school there, but, I am a Cork lad through and through. Just spent a enough time there to fuck up my accent. So bloody infectious innit? "

Molly had been backing up slowly, hoping the conversation would keep the focus on Dudley and the dark-haired wanker. She turned to run, screaming to perhaps get help from the bouncer when she ran into an invisible wall that literally knocked her to the ground.  
"Ah Molly, we did not forget you. I should have explained to an obviously clueless muggle bitch like you that the spells I cast render this place silent as well as keeps out any muggles from entering. You are well fucked at the moment. or I should say you will be very soon."

One of the other men grabbed her roughly by her hair and half dragged her towards the dark-haired leader. She tried to get up to walk but could only half scuffle along on the back of her heels due to the way she was being dragged along. She was forced down on her knees in front of the snide young dark haired one. The one who dragged her grabbed her roughly around her face and forced her to look up at him. " Do not worry. You will not be forced to suck my cock. I would not sully it with a mudblood cunt like you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Olc Dubh Peacach. Yes. my surname means Sinner. You will find it quite appropriate. " He whipped his black walnut wand across Molly's face, raising a welt quickly. "You would do well to keep your defiant expressions to yourself bitch."

Dudley angrily struggled against the two men holding him. The one holding his arms kneed him in the kidneys. Dudley went down on one knee in pain. The two oxen dragged him back upright.

"Keep it up Dudley and we will do more to your little whore here. _Crucio!_ "

A jagging bolt of red energy blasted from his wand and enveloped Molly. She twitched and seized in agony as every pain nerve ending fired randomly all over her body. She screamed and screamed; the pain was more than she had ever experienced. It seemed to go on forever but in reality, it only last a minute.

"Ah Molly, for a muggle, you are quite the looker. My friends, here, they thought so too as they watched you flaunt and wiggle your body on the dance floor. You see, Hammer and Nail are twins. Fraternal, but they have always been large. Killed their mum during childbirth they were so big but, it did cause a bit of oxygen deficiency... they are not quite as discerning at they could be... you see, they will shove their cocks about into any slit, won't you boys?"

The two oxen only grunted and laughed a low, lecherous, sickening kind of laugh.

"And how fortunate. You see, it was just _their_ birthday yesterday. And we did not get a chance to have a party. Well, boys, you will have a party now! Happy fucking birthday! Here is your present! _Levicorpus!_ " He had his wand pointed at Molly who was raised up into the air and turned upside down. Her short dress tight as it was, slid down over past her waist. There were gleeful cackles from the four Ravagers.

Olc Dubh leered and laughed, "My my my. She came conveniently prepackaged. Hammer won't have to use his knife to slice through them... unless he wants to." With a flick of his wand he levitates Molly over to the gorilla sized men. "Peeler and Shiv, take over for the boys. if you are good maybe they will let you have sloppy seconds or let you squeeze in some...where."

The ox twins do not let go of Dudley until Peeler and Shiv have a good and painful hold onto the still struggling boy. Once he was secured, they turned their attentions to Molly. They pulled her dress fully off her, While Nail did that, Hammer shoved his thick rough fingers deep into her sex. It was painful and rough, and Molly cried out in pain. Tears already in her face; she knew that if she survived this, she would be in a world of hurt. Hammer tore the manufactured opening in her knickers wide open, left them dangling in shreds at her waist, the band intact.

She remained upside down as Nail raised her black lace demi cup strapless bra from her back and used a switchblade to cut it off her. He ran the cold steel blade of the knife up and down around Molly's back and neck. He whispered in her ear, "You bite my cock bitch and I will shove this blade deep into your ear." To make his point, he pressed the sharp point to behind her ear near her jaw line and cut her. She could feel blood dripping slowly along the back of her ear and into her hair.

She nodded vigorously, "Okay, okay- please!"

With Molly still upside down, Nail dropped his pants and began to rub his large and ugly veined cock all over her face. She closed her eyes and tried to turn her head each way until Hammer struck her with a forceful blow into her lower back. She cried out in pain and Dudley struggled, only to get pummeled by both Peeler and Shiv.

"Please, do continue to struggle... the boys like it that way!" Olc Dubh sneered.

She felt the large and rough tongue of Hammer to begin to lap at her cunt, He was torturously rubbing her clitoris roughly with a thumb. His other hand was busy invading her anus painfully. He had three large fingers crooked inside her sphincter and pulling roughly on it.

Nail had hardened enough to begin to shove his foul-smelling sausage of a cock into her mouth. Molly acquiesced and opened her mouth as he began to fuck her mouth and slap his hardening cock across her face. "Take it, you fucking muggle slut!"

Hammer must have felt he had done enough foreplay and grabbed her buttock roughly and began to pull her body down to a level position. Nail understood and began to turn her over so that she was facing up towards the sky. Nail grabbed her breasts, pinching and pulling and stretching Molly's nipples roughly enough to make her cry out in pain with one hand as he held her by the throat with the other to keep her from floating up. Hammer had dropped his trousers and drawers, and though Molly could not see it, Dudley could, and his eyes widened. Hammer had a bludgeon of a mutated cock. The massive crown on it was almost squared in shape. It was scarred and misshapen, like it had been surgically altered. It was as thick around as a paint roller tube, and if there was any mercy, it was in the fact that it was only about six inches long. Hammer grabbed both her legs, one in each massive hand and spread her legs apart wide. Molly felt so exposed and a despair sunk into her heart. She was truly fucked.

Hammer was very hard and erect, and He brought his oddly shaped cock head to Molly's fully exposed pussy. He pushed forcefully not worrying about finding the opening to her box. He knew from experience, if his large cock pushed forcefully enough through her flesh, he would find it. He did. He shoved with impunity into her opening. Molly tried to hold back her scream but could not and all the men except Dudley laughed as Hammer bludgeoned his way up her vaginal opening. He began thrust with force, piston fucking her with no relent.

Nail was taking care of his own business and had straddled Molly's head and was shoving his cock down her throat. His foul cock was long and thin when compared to Hammer, and he had it snaked as far down her throat as he could go, shoving it back and forth, pushing on her gag reflex purposely to make her choke and gag on his penis. Molly was in pain, more pain that she had felt. Her vaginal canal was stretching painfully at Hammer's girth. Both men let go of her with her hands and stood there, Molly floated helplessly off the ground anchored by the two men's cocks in her body. She could see clouds passing over the moon. She tried to focus on this. All the men again except for Dudley laughed, like this was an inside joke, something that they had done many times before.

Olc nodded to Peeler. "Take care of Dudley." Peeler put Dudley in headlock while pulling out a knife and locking it in place. Once he had the blade to Dudley's throat, Shiv let go. "Shiv, go join the party."

Shiv, being the smallest of the men, dropped his trousers, exposed a rather thick and very long cock. He was already fully erect and arched his back.

Olc pointed his wand at Shiv and uttered, _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

He flicked his wand and Shiv began to levitate underneath Molly. Shiv slowly rose underneath her and then latched onto Molly like a leach. His knees open wide and gripping her outer thighs. The boys were not shy about sharing, and Hammer aided in directing Shiv's cock to Molly's remaining orifice. He thrust, and Molly whimpered in pain as his cock began stretching her alimentary canal. the thin membranes between both her orifices now tightly filled. He clawed at her sides with long finger nails, and one hand went to pinching her breast and nipple. The three began to push and pull their cocks inside her, all at different times and speeds, a chaotic piston fuck of pain. Molly felt she would black out at any moment and hoped that it would happen. The evil venting on her, the hate, the anger and humiliation in every thrust was becoming too much to bear.

"Oh, dear Molly, please stay with us. The best is yet to come!" Olc flicked his wand, _"Crucio!"_

Molly writhed in pain, screaming.

"There, I find a good jolt of pain to be a real awakener! Now boys, fuck the shit out of her!"

The brutal attack went on for another five minutes. Peeler, who was feeling left out, let his guard down and Dudley felt it. Dudley turned his head, grabbed the protruding hilt of the knife and turned it enough to stab it into Peeler's arm around his neck. He also sliced opened his own cheek. Peeler let loose of Dudley in pain, and Dudley grabbed away the knife and charged Nail. He jumped on the brute's back and buried the knife into center of his back. It cut the spinal column of the Ox and he dropped to the ground with Dudley still straddling him just as the surprised Olc volleyed a Crucio curse at Dudley and sent him writhing in pain on the ground.

Olc screamed again, _"Crucio! Crucio!"_

Dudley literally went blind in the pain. He could no longer see, only feel the most excruciating pain in his whole life. The pain was entire and relentless. He could feel his heart stressing under its barrage, and a new pain in his chest join the rest of his nervous system's pain centers in firing randomly and without stop.

"Lord! please stop, we need the tosser alive!" It was Peeler, who was clutching his wounded arm.

Olc relented and volleyed an _Immobulus_ spell at Dudley, pinning him to the ground. Dudley was completely paralyzed. Olc walked over and kicked him with his pointed posh expensive leather shoes squarely under his ribs. " Peeler, move Nail out of the way. Hammer! Shiv! continue! Peeler, take over for Nail, make him proud, fill that bitch's throat!" Olc was seething. Dudley cost him a Ravager, a particularly nasty and mean Ravager. He crouched down in front Dudley who could see, hear, and feel everything, but could not move an inch of his body. "That was not appropriate, Dudley... you must know that. It will cost you, and it will cost your family. I understand that your mother finds you the apple of her eye. I think, after we are done with picking up Harry, we are going to make a trip to Little Winging. You see, I have other Ravagers. Bigger, and meaner than old Nail here. I think we will stop by and see your mum, and well, what we do here with Molly will just be a picnic in the park to what we will do to your mum." He stepped on the side of Dudley's face, grinding his foot. The gravel of the alleyway bruising and cutting into the side of his head. "Have you heard of an _Imperio_ curse, Dudley... it can make you do anything I want." Olc paused dramatically to allow this to sink in. "I can have you join the party on your mommy. Just tell me what hole you want." Olc's swift kicked landed right in Dudley's balls. Dudley passed out.

Molly, in her constant state of pain and humiliation, tried to understand what was going on. She saw Dudley attack Nail, and then felt the relief of her attacker's stinking cock leaving her mouth. Hammer slowed down his attack, but Shiv did not. Hammer then bellowed in anger and increased his savage thrusts three-fold. Soon another penis was in her mouth violating her.

A spray of water to Dudley's face brought him awake. His eyes widened. He had been out mere minutes. "Good, you're awake, I wanted you to see the big finale."

Dudley had been drug to a spot and lay on his side so that he could see the whole image of the three men violently raping Molly. He tried to close his eyes and could not. He could not move them either. Olc was walking around the scene, inspecting it as he would a brand-new car he was intent on purchasing. He looked at Dudley, leering. "Watch, here is the FUN PART!" He looked over at his Ravagers. "Stop boys, but keep it in." He pranced as he walked over to Peeler and put the tip of his wand near the base of his cock. He looked at Dudley as he pronounced, "ENGORGIO!" Dudley watched the bulge in Molly's throat grow, and her mouth widen. Olc walked towards the upraised legs of Molly. He leaned in and under and tapped Shiv's crotch and announced, "ENGORGIO!" Molly shook and screamed through her fully stuffed throat, trying hard to keep her breathing happening through her nose without hyperventilating. Olc moved around Hammer, and looked over at Dudley, with his hand at the side of his mouth like he was sharing something only with Dudley and stated as his wand tapped the base of Hammer's bludgeon, "ENGORGIO ELONGATUS!" Molly's legs widened, and a Dudley watched a bulge grow along the abdomen of Molly. Her legs and arms began to twitch in seizure. All three began to slowly move. Jerking Molly one way, then the other, then heaving in together, their hips pumping. A bulge appeared in Molly's stomach. Hammer grabbed Molly's ass, and slowly pulled and pushed his way out of Molly, a trail of white goo following. His penis was incredibly huge. It was like watching a fucking cartoon, thought Dudley. Hammer pulled on her shoulders, and Peeler slowly walked backward and removed his cock from Molly's throat. A trail of cum also followed. Molly gasped, then threw up more jism along with her drinks. Shiv and Molly still floated, and he swung his body to roll her over, so that she faced the ground and he was on top. He continued to push and pull his hips, slowly grinding his elongated member in and out of Molly. Olc pointed his wand at both of them, " _Liberacorpus_!"

They fell to the ground, Shiv landing atop Molly, still fully inside her. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her up on all fours. He pushed off her back, and slowly retracted his cock from Molly's torn and bleeding anus. He looked over at Dudley and struck her across her ass and back with his large cock. A flood of jism also followed him. The three attackers stood together, and with a flash of his wand and uttering _"Reducio originale_ " Olc returned their organs to their normal size. He looked down at the battered and bleeding Molly, still on her hands and knees, cum still dripping out of all of her. He squatted down by her. "Listen you muggle whore- Not a word to the police, or Dudley is dead. You call Harry, and you only talk to Harry. You tell him He comes to Cork or Dudley dies. You can be sure that we will not treat him well in the mean time... especially now that the has killed one of our own. So, you best hurry bitch. "He put his shoe on her back and pushed her down into the dirt and gravel. He pointed his wand at her back and moved it as if he was writing with it. She could feel a burning on her back. It got intensely painful and then it cooled. She reached back and could feel nothing. "I have left a special message only for Harry. Only he can retrieve it from you. You will have to let him "interface" with you to find it. I hope his cock is big... it might get lost in that cavern you call a cunt." He kicked her in the ribs. " Remember talk to no one but Harry or Dudley is dead. We will be watching you." He leveled his wand at Molly once more, and said, "This will allow you to get home without calling attention to yourself. _Confundus species normalem_." He threw her dress at her along with a crumpled 50 quid bill. "Thank you. that was quite entertaining. Good- bye." Another man with blonde hair came out of the alley and joined them. With his hand on Dudley's immobile shoulder, Molly watched as Olc and Dudley seemed to fold in on each other to a point and disappear. Hammer carried Nail's body, he was wailing and crying. They seemed to do the same thing. The others turned to black smoke and shot up into the sky.

Alone, in the dark, shaking in pain and shock, Molly pulled off her torn panties and threw them into the dark. She pulled on her dress. She found her clutch purse on the wood crate where she and Dudley were smoking his joint. She tried going back to the club and found out that the way there was still blocked after a tentative touch and feel. She limped her way out of the alley, jumping at any noise made. Suddenly the world was loud and noisy again as she passed the limits of the muffling spell. She stood on the pavement sobbing to herself, trying to get her bearings, looking for a taxi stand. Blood was soaking through her dress, and her face was covered in dirt smears, welts, and bruises. To the muggle world walking by, she was a smiling knockout Redhead just out for a fun evening.

Everything that Dudley had told her was true. She knew that now. There were people out in the world that could use magic. Truly Evil people. She knew there had to be good ones out there too, someone who could help. She hoped she was reaching out to one who was good; she had to call Harry Potter.


	15. This is No Doublemint Commercial!

The Quad Harry wandered around the room, All four of them deep in thought, often running into each other. Harry was always restless when he was trying to think. "So we told you what we know..." Said Old Harry.

"I think each of the Harrys who heard the confessions should go back to the one they heard it from.. They can provide the lead if needed." related Nap Harry.

"I know I came back in the past, but I did not hear the confessions. I think I would like to go to Jean." Said Late Tooth Brush Harry.

"That's what you ended doing last time too, so I think that might be a good idea." said Future Harry.

"Well that leaves me going with Hermione Harry then, which is fine. But we have to talk. We are all the same guy, and we think the same, but we have to think differently when we are with them, or we will all be trying the same thing at the same time, or saying the same thing. We have to play off each other. If one speaks, then the other speaks next, and you keep quiet. " stated Nap Harry.

"Makes sense." The other three said in unison.

"See that is what I am talking about." said Nap Harry.

"We all know what you mean" , said Future Harry.

"What are we going to do about Jean?" said Late Tooth Brush Harry to Future Harry.

" I think we will have to put a confundus on her... make her think she is looking at two different boys. We should not tell her about the time turner." said Old Harry.

"What about Hermione? She knows about the turner, are we going to Obliviate her later? You know she will want us to turn it in..."

"No!", said Hermione Harry quickly, "We just don't give it up, even if she goes aggro. We can tell her we need every weapon we can get if we have to fight Voldemort."

The other three agreed that the tactic should work .

So we think the confundus should work with Jean... it should be specific to confuse her about whose body she is seeing...not just face. "

"Yes... i think the spell is _species confundus de corpus_ ", offered Hermione Harry

"Right, so what about our voices, shouldn't we change them too? " said Future Harry.

"What spell do we use for that?... I can't remember learning that" said Late Tooth Brush Harry.

" _Vox... Vox mimicus_!" said Hermione Harry again. He smirked at his remembrance.

"Right! Brilliant!" the other three said in unison.

"Fuck!" said all four of them again in unison. "Fuck! We have to stop this!" They all said again in unison. Each Harry stormed to a different corner and turned his back on the other. The all took a cleansing breath and swore, and turned around. No one said a word. Then they all opened their mouths to speak, but did not say a word. Then Future Harry spoke quickly- "We know this will be difficult. What we have to do is try to focus on our different experiences this last couple of hours. We all are different for this last couple of hours."

Hermione Harry spoke up next. " We all know this next hour and change is going to be re-written.. we take care of the threesome fantasies for Hermione and Jean, and then we move on to the big show. So have some fun with this... do something you've held back on... if we fuck up, no one remembers but us. Even if we piss off someone, it won't matter. Understood?"

He looked and pointed at each other version of himself. Each one nodded. Of course he knew they knew, he had thought this out before he went back in time, and each of these iterations of himself had thought it too, including the Original or what he considered the Future Harry who came back the first time into the past. This was a chance to play out one of their own dark fantasies with no one to remember but themselves. When would they ever have a chance like this again?

"So, let's go, we are losing time here..." said Late tooth Brush Harry. "Do you have the wand?"

"Yes." Future Harry said as he pulled out the wand from his back pocket. "Let's head out, he nodded to Late Tooth Brush Harry. The two left to go find Jean in her tub.

Hermione's crew were checking their breath and deciding that they needed to use some mouthwash. Nap Harry had changed out his shirt when he saw what Hermione Harry was wearing so that she could feel like it was at least two different Harrys for her menage a trois fantasy. They rushed out of the room, feeling the pressure of time.

Hermione Harry stopped with Nap Harry. "Remember romantic. Low lights. candles."

"Yeah yeah, flowers on the table. Don't be long. Bring her right down."

"Yeah understood , we are on a bit of a deadline...should have given us more time. ..not sure how romantic this will be."

"It is the quality we give her. Hermione wants this romantic... hold her hand for gods' sakes."  
"Listen to you chastising me You know we are the same guy, right?"

"Are we? you got to hear her fantasies, both dark and romantic... I only got to hear what you relayed to me. I would hope you were really listening to her in that last time line..."

"Don't worry about me... get yourself ready. I will be down in about five minutes. "

Harry rapped on Hermione's door.

"Come in Harry."

"Hey Babe, how are you doing .. everything sorted out okay? Mmmm, 'Mione, you are looking rather hot fit in that sweater."

Hermione was a bit taken back... It did not get past her that Harry had called her by a pet nick name, something he loathed to do, yet he said it naturally, sincerely. She smiled. She patted the bed sheets, next to her. " Come sit with me Harry ".

Harry walked over with his hands in his pockets, but instead of sitting down next to Hermione, He gently pushed her back on the bed and crawled on top of her, straddling her as he leaned down and began passionately kissing her. Hermione responded, opening her mouth, and soon their tongues were intertwined and exploring each other's mouths. Hermione was surprised; they had done little kissing like this. Their times together had had been more straight forward, right to touching each other's sexual organs. Most of the time Harry had concentrated on her breasts, ass, and pussy. Of course, she had his huge member and heavy balls to play with, and she usually reciprocated after Harry had pleased her orally or with his hands.

"Mmmm, that was nice, Harry, what has gotten into you?"  
" I have a surprise for you. But you must put on this..." He pulled a long scarf from her bed post. It was long; he wrapped around her head and eyes twice, and tied it in the back, it was still long enough for the two ends to touch the bottom of her shapley round ass. He made sure the knot behind her head was tight. He helped her to stand. Harry ran his hands over her shoulders and then gripped them. "Nice outfit by the way."

"You Gryffindor Men are easy to dress for as long as one wears the colors."

"I like the maroon, but I would rather find the gold underneath them." Harry had practiced that line in his head, He had wished he had said it the first time.

"Harry Potter! you certainly know lately how to turn a phrase."

"Just like you certainly know how to turn my head. You are looking pretty luscious in those fancy knickers... makes me want to eat them off you..."

Hermione just giggled. Harry took hold of her shoulders. "We should move on to your surprise. Take my hand, once we get through this maze of clothes and stuffed animals, we should be safe."

"Harry! If I could see you, I would punch you! I was not expecting you!, at least not yet..."

Harry led her through her room, down the stairs, and to the dining room, which the other Harry had darkened by closing the drapes and lighting some candles. He had carefully removed the table cloth, and taken the flowers from the vase and spread them over the top of the table.

Hermione Harry continued to lead Hermione to the table and then lifted her atop of it to a sitting position , Her long slender legs dangling over the floor. He kept her blindfold in place, and then started kissing her as he removed her sweater. He motioned Nap Harry over, who began to kiss her back and shoulders, running his fingertips lightly down her back to her bra, as Hermione Harry continued to kiss Hermione on the lips and around the bridge of her nose. His fingers caressed her stomach and the tops of her legs. It took a couple of moments before Hermione realized someone else was touching her. She gasped. " Harry, who have you brought into the house?" There was a slight alarm to her voice.

Nap Harry, who had removed his shirt allowed Hermione to reach out and touch his muscled chest. "I don't know who this is, but He really has nice muscles.. so hard and firm."

Neither Harry said a thing, only smiled. Nap Harry unclasped Hermione's Bra, running his finger tips around her bare back, the bra still on, but hanging loosely . One strap had fallen off her shoulder. Hermione Harry slowly pulled it down her shoulder, the bra cup now loose and just barely covering her breast as he pulled it further down her arm. Nap Harry continued to kiss her back as his fingers slid under her panties into the crack of her lovely round butt.

" Who are you?" she asked as Hermione Harry kissed her mouth, and down her chin, to her upper chest. He was now working the other strap down her shoulder and arm. Her pert young breasts moving with her quickening breath. Nap Harry had moved to her toes, and began to lick and suck them on her right foot. Hermione Harry took her left foot and began sucking and licking her toes as well. He then gently pushed Hermione down onto the table among the flowers, Hermione could smell and feel them . " Oh Harry! A bed of flowers! I wondered what I was sitting on..." She felt around, picked up a rose and smelled it, as her two lovers continued lick her feet and suck her toes, each firmly holding one of her legs, and purposefully spreading them wide to expose her sex in her tiny tight panties. Her finger ran down to her pussy as she rubbed it through the thin lace and satin as she continue to inhale the perfume of the rose. Nap Harry seemed satiated at the moment with her toes and moved between her legs, and gripped her panties by the front waist band, and slowly ripped them from her body.

"Harry! they were my favorite knickers!"

Nap Harry said, " I can" _reparo_ " them later babe, just relax and enjoy." He leaned in and began kissing her pubic mound, then licking and sucking on it, as he made his way around her sex. Hermione Harry, dropped his pants. Out popped his cock, hard from the excitement that his toe sucking had given him. He began rubbing his cock along the bottom of her foot, them along the underside of her toes. Hermione flexed her toes and gripped the head of his cock with them. He enjoyed her using her foot to rub up and down the on shaft of his cock as her foot pressed his erection against his muscular flat stomach.

Hermione began to moan her pleasure at the tonguing Nap Harry was giving her cunt. "Oh that feels so good... why won't you tell me who you are? Do I know you? You seem familiar..." Nap Harry did not say a word, he continued to suck and lick Hermione's pussy, along the outside, then along the slice of her lips, using he tongue and mouth the slowly spread them apart to gain deeper access to the folds of her sex. He pulled back the fleshy hood of her clitoris, and then began to vibrate his lips as sucked and hummed as his lips grazed across the face of her sensitive love nerve. Only one person she knew did that to her. "Harry? But how could it be you if I am rubbing your cock with my foot... and I certainly know that is your cock, Harry Potter!... Omigod! you went back in time and you and your past self are now fucking me? Is it true?!" She pulled off her blindfold. and sat up. Standing before her was a shirt less Harry and also a Naked Harry. Both smirked that Harry Potter smirk as Hermione's mouth dropped open in disbelief. She was about to say something when both Harrys interrupted her at the same time,

"Just shut up and come suck my cock!" The both said in unison. The both smiled. Shirtless Harry pushed her back down on the table and the pulled her forward, and began to performing some aggressive tonguing and sucking to her sex. The Naked Harry walked around the table to the side of Hermione, and leaned in and placed his hand on her chest, his palm flat and his fingers spread wide. " _Wingardium Leviosa_ !" He continued to hold his palm to her chest as her body rose. His hand shook slightly from his concentration as she rose three inches above the table and hovered there. Shirtless Harry had Hermione raise her legs, and then gripped them as he pulled her sex forward into his face. The pleasure was intense. Hermione turned her head and opened her mouth as Harry offered her his penis. He pushed his hard rod into her mouth and Hermione began to suck and lick on the large head and shaft. She bobbed on it, sucking licking. Harry wrapped his hand around the back of her head and pushed it forward as more of his long shaft slid into her mouth. She grabbed hold of the base of his shaft and bobbed up and down on his cock, taking it just to the back of his throat like she normally did. Hermione relaxed her throat, and swallowed his head down it as she pushed her face forward toward Harry's six-pack to try to completely take his long member inside her.

She moaned at the intense pleasure the Harry at her pussy was giving her. She could feel the welling almost at the breaking point. Her breath and heart rate quickened and she had to take Harry's cock out of her throat in order to breathe. She moaned loudly and gripped the cock she had been fellating and began stroking it then gripped it tightly as she came hard, a flood of endorphins bring bliss as a flood of honey streamed out f her slice. The Harry at her crotch did not stop. He continued to suck and lick her clitoris, and took two fingers and slid them into her anus. The Harry whose cock she was strangling while in orgasm held her shoulders tightly to keep her floating in place. Hermione was incredibly sensitive and Harry's continued licking and stroking of her clit was almost unbearable. "Please Harry, please stop, omigod, I don't think I can take it anymore- please!" She begged. He would not relent, if anything he quickened his pace and put more pressure on her clitoris with his lips and tongue. She looked up at the other Harry for help, "Harry, please, make him stop, it- it is too much! Omigod! ungnhhh! OH! OH! Ahhhhhhhngghh!" Harry did not help her, he only reached down her chest and began caressing her breasts and pulling on her hard little pointed nipples. It was like a chalk board screech combined with the most pleasurable throb... it overwhelmed Hermione's senses and again she orgasmed, and orgasmed again within her orgasm, the waves of pleasure washing over her with no seeming end in sight. She screamed and cursed and moaned a low guttural sound of satisfaction... almost like the purr of a lioness.

The other two Harry's stopped in the master bedroom of the Grangers. They searched the dressers quickly, and found Jean's dresser, and a couple pair of pantyhose. The wadded them into their pants pockets. Both had removed their shirts in the bedroom, in case Jean recognized the shirts that Harry had worn. In the bedroom they performed the voice altering spell on each other. Jean Harry thought of Draco's' voice and spoke aloud, it took on the sneering, authoritative, and over-privileged tone of his school mate. "Well, what are you looking at bitch?" He said to Late Tooth Brush Harry, who grinned and in a low, slow voice mimicked his best male friend, Ron. "Brilliant! Wait! Is that a fucking spider! Ahhhh!" He said to the other Harry. Both snickered at their beloved friend's expense. Both understood why the other chose the voice they did. Draco represented to Harry the ultimate wanker, someone who would be willing to invade a strange woman's home and just take her while humiliating her. And certainly that voice was perfect for humiliating someone; he had certainly been on the receiving end of it to know that. Ron, on the other hand, was always going on about fucking someone's mom; his mother jokes were legendary in their dorm room. And of course, he had already joked about fucking Hermione's mom, so it seemed appropriate. "This is for you, Ron!" they said together. With their voices altered, they stealthily crept down the stairs and took to one corner wall and peeped around it to find Jean again soaking in her bath. Ron-voice aimed the wand directly at Jean and stated, " _S_ _pecies confundus de_ _corpus!_ "

They saw Jean screw up her face and visibly shake her head, this was the sign they needed and they walked boldly into the spa room. They slinked and sauntered like two gutter rats who had gleefully found their way into the mansion pantry. Draco-voice Harry led the way.

"Well what do we have here? It appears we have a change to the day Reg, I guess instead of just finding some shite to fence, we have us a cow to tend!"

Who-who are you? Harry! Where is Harry?"

"Ain't no Harry here, luv, just us!" said Ron-voice menacingly." "The door was open and that was our invite to check out the posh digs, ain't that right, Ian?"

"I am afraid Reg is right luv, you are all alone here with just us... now isn't that a shame?"

Jean looked visibly frightened. Many thoughts ran through her head. Even though it had only been fifteen minutes since she had come hard with Harry's magnificent cock up inside her, the potion was urging her on, she was so horny... whether these young men knew it or not, they had caught her masturbating here in her tub. She realized how exposed she was, fully nude in front of these strange rough boys with rather good looking features. They looked dangerous with their tattoos and rude manners. Was this one of the fantasies the she had confessed to Harry? It was all a blur, and she for some reason she was having a hard time thinking straight. it must be the hashish. What were the chances that these two wandered in...? Could they have been sent by Harry to fulfill one of her favorite fantasies? Did it matter? Here they are, and she had the chance to move closer to a normal life if she took it... and my god, look at these two brutes. She was already imagining them fucking her. Her nipples had hardened noticeably. She had tried to cover her breasts with her hands and arms, but as the two now stood over her, leering into the translucent water at her exposed body. It was certainly a futile gesture on her part. She uncovered her large full breasts, and then began to rubbing them, and slowly rounding her fingers around each hard gum drop nipple. She tried to be coy and smiled, "Would you two like to help me wash my back?"

Reg reached into the water and grabbed her roughly by the hair on the back of her head, pulling her head back, putting only face only inches from his. His strong jaw line peppered with a two day old black beard. His nose was broad; it appeared to have been broken in a fight. He had a scar on one cheek. "No we don't want to fucking wash your back, you posh cunt, but I think there are other things we would like to do with you!" He pulled her roughly out of the bath and pulled out the panty hose, and tied her hands in front of her. Both began to roughly fondle her body, their large hands pawing and rubbing and pulling on her breast and buttocks, running their fingers inside her ass cheeks to her sex and rectum. Pushing and pulling and invading her at will. She felt the wetness and ache between her legs and it was not from the oiled water dripping from her body.

"For a suburban whore, you are not in bad shape, skank.", leered Ian. "Let's see what kind of shape your fucking gob hole is in" He pushed her to her knees on the clay tile floor. Both men unbuttoned and unzipped their trousers. Neither wore underwear. Ian was taller, thinner but still very muscular. He was blonde, and His pubic hair was cropped closely. He was uncircumcised... this was a new kind of cock for Jean. It looked uglier, but it made her mouth water. An unadulterated cock, the way they were made, long, and thick; the large head hidden in a sheath of skin with large veins running the shaft's length pulsing in front of her. He slapped it across her face. "Open your mouth bitch and if you bite it, I will break your nose!" She obediently opened her mouth and leaned forward to take it in, gripping it with her lips, pulling back on the foreskin to suck on the large full head of the penis. She began stroking it with her mouth, licking and sucking it, bobbing up and down its length quickly. She wanted to suck this cock, and she could feel the presence of Reg's cock nearby. Another cock! This was so exciting! She reached out and grabbed it with both tied hands, and began stroking it between her hands, while she relished this uncircumcised man meat in her mouth, every stroke of her tongue and swallow of her mouth making it harder and thicker. Reg had a significant cock. Leaner than Ian's but longer, with the fully cut head. It was gorgeous cock, it curved up slightly, It was muscular and smooth and a light brown, no large bulging veins, just a long smooth muscular meat pole. She made sure to finger and stroke it the best she could with tied hands, and trying to keep Ian's cock in her mouth with the use of no hands.

"Damn, this bitch is hungry for cock... she certainly wants a good fucking don't she?" commented Reg.

"I think we can make a mark or two on this slut, don't you think, Reg?" Ian roughly pulled his cock out Jean's mouth, and then pulled her up. He spied the faint couch, and pulled her roughly over to it. He made her get up on her knees and drape her body over the low reclining back, her stomach covering it, her breasts over the top of it, and her arms around the sides of it. He re-tied her hands so that she was now hugging reclining back, her hands tied together underneath it. Jean was enjoying the bondage, and though there was still fear in what they would do, she relished the danger. She could feel her honey glaze dripping down her leg from her pussy. Reg was positioning her from behind, spreading her legs so that she almost straddled the width of the couch cushion. She could feel the exposure of her sex and anus. He was running his fingers roughly up and down her sex, pulling on her cunt lips, stretching them painfully, exposing the opening of her cunt hole. He pushed three fingers into her vaginal opening and explored as deeply as he could. He pawed at her clitoris, rubbing across its sensitive face painfully with his forefinger. He took his cock and started rubbing it up and down, from the top her ass, along and her anus and down to her sex. His massive crown rubbed and insinuated itself into the flesh of her twat, and He pushed quickly and forcefully up and deeply into her vagina. His cock's crown is big and his shaft was thick enough that the pain of his sudden invasion takes her breath away. He slaps her hard across the ass. The sting continues long after his hand has left her. Jean feels him pull her ass cheeks apart as he grasps and thrust his hips to push even more length and girth deeply insider her. He pushes his thumbs into her anus and roughly pulls it open as he grasps her buttocks. She could feel the crown of his cock rubbing fully on the outside of her uterus. She looked up into the face of Ian and asks, "Can I suck on the magnificent uncut cock some more please?"

Ian sneers into her face, "Let's see how long and how much spunk you can swallow, you fucking rich cow!"  
The voice changes triggered something in the Harry's heads... although they knew it was still in them in the core, they had become different men. The roles seemed natural, and the reality spun for Jean . The potions magic must be coming into play as well, Ian/Harry thought, she actually thinks that my cock is uncircumcised. The glamour was working fully on her.

Jean was impatient, the potion drove her on, urging her to fulfill her fantasy, she needed both men inside her , making her their bitch. She was not sure why Ian was hesitating, Perhaps he wished her to beg him. Please, let me suck your cock, please." Jean asked submissively.

"No, you can't, not until you tell me what an unworthy fucking piece of filth you are."

"I am an unworthy piece of-"  
"No!" shouted Ian, Slapping his hard cock hard across the bridge of her nose, making Jean's eyes water. "Don't just repeat what I say you mindless cunt! Tell me how unworthy you really are bitch!" Jean was having a hard time paying attention, Her back door lover, Reg, was making things painful and pleasurable at the same time. He was leisurely stroking his hard long dick in and out of her cooch while he pinched her ass hard, leaving stinging marks.

" I- I am a entitled little bitch. All my life people have treated me like my shit smells like flowers. I am just a stupid cunt. I don't deserve to have your wonderful cock in my mouth. I am just a slut, begging for your cock. Please let me suck your cock, Ian."

"There, that is better. Open your mouth you filthy skank, I want to fuck your throat."

Jean again obediently opens her mouth, it now stretching to accept the thickened girth of Ian's cock. He pulls back on the foreskin to exposed his bulbous glans, and feels the flick of Jeans tongue on it in her mouth. He grabs her head and thrusts forward, bringing his cock to the back of her mouth, pushing to the opening of her throat. Jean gags and salivates, but Ian does not relent and keeps pushing until he triggers her gag reflex. He allows her to choke and gag for a while watching the drool run down her chin and dropping on her breasts before he pushes forward past it, and down her throat. Jean nearly throws up her lunch, but keeps it painfully inside her, swallowing back bile .

She is overwhelmed. She has never had two men fucking her at the same time. Her senses are going into overdrive as she builds towards climax, as Reg is now fucking her harder, without any urging from her. She moans through her mouth full of cock meat at how well he is hitting her g-spot, He continues to slap and pinch her as his cock slams into her. Her body shakes with every thrust. Ian is fully in control, her mouth is now just another sexual organ . He fucks her mouth with fury. He stops. He orders Reg to trade places with him. Reg curses, but draws out of her now gaping cunt. She feels Ian leave her bulging throat, and slowly retract the length of his hard, hard penis from her throat and mouth. He slaps her hard across the face with it.  
"On to other holes, slut!"

Hermione is now atop the Harry who started with the relentless eating of her pussy. She had never orgasmed like that, and though miffed at him not listening to her as her sensitivity had nearly drove her barking mad, She quickly forgave him after riding the high of the multiple orgasm. He was gently caressing her back as he pumped his luscious member up and down in her relaxed love tunnel. The other Harry was quite deftly sucking her young perky tits, Slowly biting on them, insinuated between the legs of the other Harry. She was stroking his cock slowly by hand, her thumb and forefinger rubbing the glans of his large wide cock crown. The kissed passionately often. With the candlelight, what more could she want. She had double the Harry making love to her. She spit on her hands, and rubbed it onto his cock. She dropped his cock, It landed near the crotch of the other Harry. She looked at him impishly.

"You know you want to... how many get this chance... to fuck themselves. I know it has been every boys fantasy to have a cock long enough that they can suck it themselves..."

"Who told you that?"

"Why I think you did, Harry Potter."

"Oh yeah, I guess I did." "So, is this some deep dark fantasy, to see two men fucking?" Harry was hoping for a yes here, he had thought about this... his chance to try something safely, with himself. It would be like taking masturbation to a new level right? Who gets the chance to fuck themselves ? And in a timeline that will be re-written and no one but him will know... He could wrap his hands around Hermione's neck and choke the life out of her, and it would be re-written and she would be alive again in another hour... not that he would, would he? He imagine his fingers at her slender neck, wrapped around them... No, that is utter evil crap... an unfiltered thought. He pushed his cock slowly inside the open legs of his doppleganger. Hermione gasped. Harry looked up, he had Hermione in a chokehold, holding her neck firmly, What the fuck was going on? he thought.

Hermione was surprised at the suddenness of the grip at her neck, the strong fingers pressing against her throat. She was in no real danger yet, but she was very frightened. The strength in Harry's hands was amazing. And like that, he let go. She looked down. That was what must have triggered the chokehold, she decided, Harry was fighting internally with what he would do, and it manifested in his choking her, however briefly. She would let it go... but she also remembered it. She leaned forward to view. He was entering the other Harry, who now moaned and complained, "Fuck! you could warn I guy before you do that, even though I was just thinking that same thought."

"Do you want me to stop?" Harry asked himself.

"No... we wanted to try this.. go ahead.. we have to see."

Hermione was excited, she watched, but she also upped her efforts as she ground her hips against the prone Harry, and began to raise and lower her hips to push and pull against the mighty staff Harry had inside her. She watched while the other Harry slowly pushed his length inside his twin. "Yes." she said simply as she watched with interest, as she continued to lean forward and push and pull the rod of the prone Harry inside her. She knew he had is metaphorical hands full at the moment and she wanted to watch the two young men fucking as closely as she could.

"Yes what?"

"Yes this a fantasy of mine... though I always thought it would be you and Ron."

"Would never, ever happen love. never."

Prone Harry moaned. He had the memory of being pegged by Hermione, but having a flesh and blood cock going up your anus felt very different. He grimaced as the cock that was the twin of his own stretched his rectum. So this is what it felt like for Jean and Hermione. .. He knew how this felt from the cock side, and he anticipated that his Twin would play here, moving the crown just in and out of the muscled ring. He lived up to that anticipation. HIs anus nerve endings were on fire, and he could feel his erection harden within Hermione. She felt it too, and began to gyrate her hips , her cunt now a wet velvet sleeve running up and down his shaft.  
He felt more of his Twin's shaft fill his anal canal and push further in. The cock felt warm inside him. He did not think that for his doppelganger it felt any different physically than fucking Jean or event Petunia in the ass. He did not hate it, nor did he really enjoy it. He did not like being submissive... to be fucked. He had been proverbially fucked in the ass most of his life, and having it physically done was not much different. Painful. Something to be endured, and avoided. He would never be a bottom, and he probably would never be a top either. He was not attracted to men, but he enjoyed sodomy. He just liked doing it to women. He liked the dominance, and their submission. Giving the pain and pleasure with something that still had a waning but still known taboo nature about it.

Top Harry was feeling the same feelings. This was not just the same as having anal sex with his women. Physically it was similar, but his heart really was not into it. He pulled out. Hermione looked at his expression, both were slightly disappointed.

"Not for you, huh?" Hermione asked.

"Nope" both of them said in unison.

Keeping the still very hard shaft of prone Harry inside her, Hermione expertly twisted around so that she faced prone Harry. He leaned down and kissed him. " You were brave to try that... I would like to be brave too.." She raised her hips, Standing Harry appreciated her young round firm ass, the way her cunt hugged the shaft of his Twin. She gyrated her hips, and then widened her legs more than they were. She looked back over her shoulder. " Do you want to give me a try?"

Standing Harry nodded. Prone Harry touched her face, and pulled her toward him, kissing her.

"Just relax. It will hurt when it first goes in. The stretching can be painful. He will be gentle, but it will still hurt. Don't panic. Breathe through it. I am right here. He is right there. We will listen, but we won't stop. We will be gentle, but we _will_ fuck your ass, Hermione." He pulled her into a kiss as Harry took his very hard cock and pushed slowly and evenly against Hermione's anus, slowly stretching it open. Hermione cried out in pain, grasping the strong biceps of prone Harry, trying to breathe, to relax.

Jean was swallowing hard, trying to catch her breath, the amount of cum spurting out of Reg's cock seemed endless. As did the painful stretching occurring in her ass from Ian pushing and pulling his entire length fully in and out of her ass. He pulled on the back of her head roughly, causing her to gag on the cock still near the back of her throat. She choked on the mouthful of cum; strings of goo dripped out of the corners of her mouth as she tried to swallow.

Ian let go of her head, remembering himself, his true self. He was Harry. Reg was still Reg though. He finished across her breasts and face. " Swallow it, swallow all of it, cumbag."

Ian continued hammering the lithe milf's shapely ass, his hand gripping her shoulders as he continued to thrust, burying his lengthy fully into asshole. He looked over at Reg. " Untie her"

Reg complied, and Ian grabbed Jean under her legs and lifted her, his cock still in her ass. He changed his grip, grasping her under her knees and pulling them back to her chest. He straddled the couch, and offered the front of Jean to Reg, who dropped to his knees and began licking and sucking on Jean's puss. Harry continued to pump in and out of Jean's ass, as she hung by her knees in front of him. She braced herself, bringing her hands to the sides of Ian's abdomen helping to support her weight. She moaned loudly, the weight of her body pushing his cock further up inside her painfully. She had come three times already, and now with Reg lapping forcefully on her pussy and clitoris, it would soon be a fourth. They were rough and humiliating, as hard and as dark as she had wanted it, sometimes more so... but she wanted to know learn her limits. These two were pushing some of them. Reg was soon hard again, and he asked to switch with Ian. Ian pulled his slick cock out, smelling like the musk of Jean's ass, and forced it into her mouth, making her lick and suck it. She gagged and he forced it further into her mouth, holding her nose shut. She felt faint, and her eyes rolled back into her head. He released her nose and pulled his cock out of her throat and mouth, leaving her gasping for breath. He laughed and held her, his arm around her chest until she could stand on her own. He leaned back on the fainting couch, and made Jean crawl on top of him he roughly pushed his still hard cock up into her cooze. He had yet to cum for her. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her forward. Licking her face roughly, then kissing her mouth. Jean felt Reg push his wide and long cock head into her anus, and then shoved deeply, sliding his smooth long meat stick deep inside her. she could feel both cocks inside her, with her thin fleshy membranes next to each other that were stuffed full by both men's pricks. they worked against each other, one sliding one way while the other went the opposite. One of the two was always entering and exiting her. She screamed and moaned in pain and pleasure, the lines blurred, one not more different than the other.

Harry was now stroking fully in and out of Hermione, both of them. She floated between them, her back to the bottom Harry with his hands around her stomach to keep her from floating away. Both Harrys were kissing her, caressing her arms. her legs, her body as she held her long legs over her head. Prone Harry was standing now, still penetrating her cooch, while the other Harry still had his meat in her ass. Both pulled out out her, and made her lean over the table. Harry placed his hand firmly on her lower back and reversed the levitating spell. Hermione felt gravity again, and the weight of her body against the table, the two Harry's then spread her long slender legs wide. Both brought their cocks to her pussy, and pushed with an uncommon synchronization. Both cock heads disappeared into the folds of her sex and she found her vaginal opening stretching painfully as both cocks forced their way up her cunt. She cried out in pain, but it did not stop, both continued, now holding her down on the table, She squirted, and then again, but they continued to force their way up inside the wet velvet love tunnel, fighting it , stretching it for a place inside.

Both Harrys moved slowly, caressing and kissing her back as she moaned. Hermione was now fully in that gray zone of pleasure and pain. She was the one insistent on trying this, to take two cocks at once, always pushing the limits, always the be the one to achieve the most. Harry wondered what compelled her? Was it the let- down after reaching one goal, the fleeting happiness of achievement?. Or did she always have to move on, to reach for that next goal just out of sight? Perhaps a competition with her mother's past achievements? He did not know. They looked at each other knowingly... The will surely tear her. When both Harrys saw blood they stopped, and one at a time, they removed themselves gently from her. Hermione was angry, with herself, and with the Harrys. They did not give it a chance. She could do it, she knew she could, no matter how much pain she felt at the moment. Her face was red, embarrassed at her failure. She flinched at their touch, still angry.

Jean was on the floor, on her back, rolled onto her shoulders. Reg was stepping on her arms. Each young man held up one her legs roughly. They were pushing their four fingers, bundled together in and out of her anus and her cooze. Each was past the wide part of their hand, pushing past the final thumb knuckle... She screamed in pain, and urged them to continue.

"You are fucking freak, bitch," reprimanded Reg. He pulled his fingers out her cunt. He began instead of rub roughly on clitoris, which Jean felt was painfully delicious as well. She moaned loudly and he continued. Ian continued. He was past his wrist, and pushing slowly, and deeply into Jean's anal cavity. She flinched, her buttocks tightening in pain. Ian was moving his hips, rubbing his cock along her back. "Omigod, omigod, I don't think I can take much more of this," she cried out. She knew this would spur her sadistic lovers on.

She was right. Ian pulled his oiled hand out, and balled it into fist. He decided to change her positioning again. He put her on the couch, on her back, and had Reg straddle her face, and shove his cock into her mouth. He then rolled her onto her shoulders and brought her legs over around Reg, her toes now pointing past her head. This gave Reg access to continue to rub her clit. He also slapped her open sex. Ian sat on the other side of them holding her back with his left hand as he balled the oiled right hand and brought it to her gaping anus. Jean could see nothing but the testicles and thighs and ass of Reg. She felt as Ian began pushing his fist into her anus. By now it gave easily, but the width of his fist was still painful. She had been waiting for this. Certainly these young men were enacting on her dark fantasy... She did not remember confessing this to Harry, but all was going as she envisioned. Her breathing was now shallow and frequent as she wallowed in the pain and pleasure. Reg filled her mouth with his cock doing small thrusts as she licked and sucked at his prick. He slapped and rubbed her engorged clit roughly, and she was soon trembling in climax. Ian continued to push his fist down her alimentary canal, He was past his wrist and still pushing at slow even pace.

"Take that you fucking slut.. you won't be able to walk for a week! Ian crowed.

Reg stopped as she writhed in climax and began to shove his cock in and out of her mouth until he was ready to come. It did not take long; She was continually moaning and it was all he needed to erupt again, this time pulling out and spurting his load all over her face and breasts. Ian pushed and pulled, running his fist in and out Jean. He pulled out, she was twitching, and still in orgasm. He was close to coming himself, and forced her to the floor, to her knees, and held her head in a vise grip as he ran his cock in and out of her mouth. He came hard, and fills her mouth with his spunk, and then pulls out, and erupts onto her face and hair.

He slaps her hard with his open hand, angry at her; angry for this being her fantasy, that a wonderful woman like her wished to be treated this way. He could see this for Petunia, his nasty, sadistic , misguided aunt, but he did not see it for Jean. The potion compelled him and he obeyed, but he was still enraged at Jean, for what little she thought of herself. He struck her again, this time across her shoulders and back. He was about to strike her again when Reg stopped him He looked him in the eye and said, " It is time to go mate. We have to get out of here".

Reg pushed Jean to the ground. He spat on her, and said, "You worthless piece of rich filth." Before he tucked his cock back into his trousers, He forced a piss, and pissed on the legs and back of Jean. "Cunt!" he said as he turned his back on her.

They both walked out on the sperm covered woman who was now twitching in orgasm on the cold tile floor, her ejaculate flooding out her pussy like a small stream.

Hermione was now sandwiched in between both Harrys. Her arms around both their shoulders as the support her. Both her anus and sex is filled with their moving cockmeat. She kissed both passionately as she nears orgasm. She comes, and screams in pleasure, as both Harrys erupt, she can feel their warm spunk pulsing up both her cavities, the warm sticky man gravy dripping down their shafts. She asks to be lowered to the ground, and takes both cocks, rubbing them, feeling the cum drip down her hands as well as out her orifices. She sucks and licks both clean. They lift her back to the table, and tie the long scarf around her eyes, then pull her arms around her back and tie her hands. She wonders what is next.

They kiss her body, one runs his fingers into her pussy and pulls out some cum and draws a sticky heart on her lower back. Then they are gone, and she is left alone nude and tied among the flowers.

All four meet back outside the room. It is nearly time. All four pull out the pocket watch given to them by their godfather. "We should wait until all four of us are in the room" says one, looking at his watch.

" I will set it for an hour and twenty minutes. That will give them enough time to be caught up to speed so we don't have to go through it again."

All four grab the chain and the Time turner is once again activated. The whirl of time reversing happens once again. They watch the blindfolded Hermione and Harry walk backwards up the stairs and then disappear around the corner to her room. They see that same Harry walk backwards from her room while a shirtless Harry walks backwards up the stairs, they meet and talk and return backwards to the room. They see the two Harrys for Jean walk backwards up the stairs from the spa, go to the Master bedroom backwards, then walk backwards to the room and go inside. A few seconds go by and they can feel time once again start to move forward once again, as their seconds hand twitches forward on their pocket watches and the same hour and half will replay for its fourth and final time.

They all four knock on the door, and then enter. The room is now filled with seven Harrys. The eighth Harry comes out of the toilet with a toothbrush in his hand. He looks around the room. He raises his hands in mock triumph and utters, " Our name is Legion, for we are many!" There is a roar from the room.

The Harry last known as Ian, his voice still unchanged spoke in a menacing Draco voice, " Gentlemen, start your engines.. we have a gang bang to run!"


	16. Crowd of Friends, Family of Strangers

The decision was to bring both daughter and mother together with the eight men instead of splitting into fours. Harry felt it would keep the combinations fluid and unpredictable.

Both Granger women were to be hit with a _confundus_ spell, one that Harry had to glean from Hermione's vast knowledge of spell work during their last encounter. Harry was not worried about asking her, since the timeline would be overwritten and her memory of giving the information to him with it, just like what had happened with the previous timeline. Harry hoped that the magics of the potion would still count those fantasies as completed from the previous time lines, but since he had license to" rise above all known boundaries of time and space " he felt he was within the rules of this magic.

Hermione decided that they would need to use a formal Latin incantation for the confundus spell since it was so specific. The belief was that " _C_ _orpus_ _A_ _mici_ _V_ _ultum_ _C_ _onfund_ _us_ _Hogwarts_ _F_ _amiliari_ _e_ " would have Hermione and Jean seeing familiar people from Hogwarts for seven of the Harrys, and of course, himself. Harry hoped that Hermione's spell would then allow her fantasy of taking on his dormitory mates, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean, be realized, along with a few familiar others; Fred and George Weasley and Viktor Krum , whom Harry knew she still very much adored. He also knew that Hermione secretly wished for a threesome with the Weasley Twins. All but the Future Harry, last known as Ian, and the Harry known as Reg took on the _Vox mimicus_ spell to sound like one of the aforementioned people as to reinforce the identities for Hermione while under the _confundus_ spell. Reg/Harry of course, already sounded like Ron so his voice did not have to change.

Harry had hoped that Jean had met or heard of most of these people, but expected her brilliant mind would take the leap and realize her own versions of these people as she saw fit, like she did with Ian and Reg. Both Harrys who posed as Ian and Reg also knew that the Potion would have its affects and well, and would lend its own magics to making the identities more real for all eight of the Harrys. In fact, as the Harry now known Ron was removing the _vox_ spell from Future Harry to return to his original voice, he grabbed his octuplet's arm roughly and pulled him aside.

"Perhaps you should concentrate on Hermione and lay off Jean, mate."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you are taking something pretty fucking personal here. You were out of line with Jean near the end... I know those slaps were not for her... you were angry mate... a bit too angry. I was beginning to get upset as well, but you took it a bit too far."

"You don't know what the fuck you are talking about."

"Sod off, I know exactly what I am talking about. I was feeling angry too, but I didn't take my hand to her because of my anger. I kept to her wants... If she knew how you had felt at that moment, I know she would be upset about it. Keep it in check around her... got it?"

"Yeah I got it. So are you going to fetch her then?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Then get to it... we are on a clock for this..."

Ron had already turned his back on Harry and flipped him off with a two finger salute behind his back as he walked away and up the stairs from the basement.

Harry knew that his Ron counterpart was right. He did get out of hand. The problem was that it felt pretty good doing it. Ultimately it would be he himself reconciling this, so it did not matter as much to him at the moment... perhaps later on it would.

Neville-Harry had picked up one of the stoppered vials off the table. He shrugged, opened the vial and tipped back a sip. In seconds he was feeling re-energized, and his cock was throbbing hard. He passed around the vial as the others heard of the results. Apparently small additional doses enhanced the process. Harry would have to remember that for Mr. Granger if he made it home in time.

George and Fred had brought a couple of stools down from the kitchen, as there was not much furniture in the basement. The big work table still had the hot cauldron on it, and no one wanted to move it, even sealed, with that much active potion inside it. That put the table out of action for the event.

Harry Proper decided to go get Hermione. This was the first he had seen her in her Gryffindor sweater, and crimson knickers and bra. He was absolutely smitten with her sexiness. He blindfolded her and then held her hands behind her back.

"Oh Harry, where are you taking me? I thought we would have time to talk, for me to tell you about some of my fantasies... perhaps a bit of alone time."

"Not much alone time planned... I have gathered a few friends for a bit of an informal party in the basement." He kissed her on the neck and bit her ear. He whispered into it. " _C_ _orpus_ _A_ _mici_ _V_ _ultum_ _C_ _onfund_ _us_ _Hogwarts_ _F_ _amiliari_ _e_ ", with his fingers at the back of head in lieu of a wand, his counterpart Ron was in possession of the one he had brought. An expression of perplexity creased her lovely face. "A party? But what about the way I am dressed?"  
"For this party, you are dressed very appropriately."

He offered her the joint in his pocket, which, with the time line change, was now still intact... another benefit of time travel thought Harry; you can have your pot and smoke it too. She smoked it as they carefully walked through the maze of her bedroom and down the hall and stairs to the basement with Harry holding one hand and leading the way. Harry had found out that pot seemed to enhance the _confundus_ charm. Like that was rocket science, he thought to himself sarcastically.

Hermione was turned over to the two Harrys now mimicking Fred and George. Fred and George began to speak to her, talking about how lovely her knickers and body looked while slowly undressing and caressing her. They had her sweater and bra off, fondling her breasts and back, and her firm ass and tummy, before they removed her blindfold. When they did, the strong jaws and ginger faces of Fred and George swam into her vision. The glamour's affect was full; she even saw them as much taller than the boys around her. Harry kissed her forehead, and left her with George on his knees pulling down her panties as Fred was now kissing her neck and caressing her breasts while her hand was at his sizable member stroking it. She looked around as she heard Ron's voice, then Seamus, as well as Neville, Dean, and even Viktor! All were encircled around her mother, who was on her knees, both hands stroking cocks, with another in her mouth. She took turns sucking them, while others ran them over her breasts and nipples and face and neck. Harry decided to join the five, but lay on the ground, and had her straddle his face while he began to suck and lick at her sex. While the others worked around him. Victor grabbed Jean roughly by the back of the head and brought her to his incredibly wide cock. It stretched her mouth just to try to take it in.

"How do you like my **_lukanka_** woman?" he grinned as he pushed more of his shaft into her mouth.

Fred and George wasted no time having their cocks find both ends of Hermione, and when Harry looked over they both held her light frame off the ground, with George holding her under her arms as his hips pushed his schlong in and out of Hermione's sweet mouth. Fred was between her legs, each gripping the sides of her hips as he plunged his cock in and out of her very happy pussy.

Jean was overwhelmed with the number of cocks needing her attention. She soon had every one of her orifices filled as she continued to stroke a cock in each hand. The young men were switching around often and she had no idea who was fucking what on her. She decided to lose herself in the sensation, the different cocks, and the different smells of man around her. The first one comes in her mouth, a rough young man, older than the others with a Slavic accent. His cock is wide and hurts her mouth, but his semen is sweet, and his balls are full as they fill her mouth, and cause her to choke as she tries to swallow large eruption after large eruption. She lets it drip down her chin, and he pulls out, and continues across her face. One of the cocks she was stroking replaces the one that just erupted in her mouth. She opens her mouth and begins to suck and lick the prick now forcing its way to the back of her throat. She focuses on the pain and pleasure happening along the nerves of her anus and vagina, and continues to pull and stoke on the cock still in her hand. It soon joins the other one in her mouth.

Harry joined the Weasley twins, along with Viktor Krum to give some additional attention to Hermione. Viktor began to kiss and suck at her breasts while Harry slid under her and slowly pushed his cock up into her still virgin ass. He was careful but forceful and Hermione screamed as his wide crown pushed past her sphincter ring of muscle. This was his first time taking her, all the other times it was a past version of himself who had taken her anal virginity. Yet this would be the time she would remember. She cried out, "Oh Harry! omigod, omigod you are so fucking huge! I don't think I can take it, please, please, omigod!" and with a push, he had eight inches of his shaft up her ass. She began to moan, as he slowly stroked his meat rod in and out of her tight little ass. George was next door, and he had been stroking her clitoris furiously for awhile as he pulled in and out of her cookie. Hermione screamed again and came hard, flooding both George and Harry with her pussy juice. Fred chose that moment to also come and erupted with a large geyser of spunk into her mouth and across her face and eyes. George followed, coming hard and deep inside Hermione. He pulled out and a flood of both his ejaculate and hers followed, flowing out her now pulled cunt lips, dripping and landing on Harry's large scrotal sac and exposed shaft. Hermione now sat up on top of Harry driving more of his long shaft deep into her anal canal as she licked and sucked the dripping cocks of the Twins, and stroked Viktor to erection again. She was amazed at how quickly the boys were ready for more action, the wood returning quickly. She was not aware that they had all taken more of the potion directly into their systems.

Jean was now covered in cum. Neville pulled out of her anus, she now on all fours, and he spurted his large load all over her ass and back. He slapped his long thin cock across her ass cheeks hard, raising a welt. Dean Thomas took over, pulling up her ass; he took his thick, large ebony rod to her snatch, pushing it in to the hilt. He was well past her uterus and as deep as he could get. She was pushing against him, relishing how deep his cock was buried in her velvet box. He began jack hammering his penis hard within her and she urged him on, asking for more, for it to be harder still. Ron was back at her lips, and pushing his eight inch cock into her mouth and into the back of the throat. He gripped her by the sides of her head roughly and jerked her head back and forth along his member. Seamus was underneath, sliding his cock between her tits which were gripped roughly in his hands. Ron stopped and yelled "Switch!"

Each four men left the woman who was the attention of their sexual energy and moved to the other. They put Hermione on top of Dean as she faced him on all fours and she felt his cock meat slide into her wet and relaxed cooch. Ron straddled her and took his cock to her waiting ass, slowly pushing his cock up inside her. "Damn Hermione, you are still so tight!", he grimaced. Neville kneeled and joined Dean in fondling and Hermione's perky tits and pinching her nipples. Seamus ran his fingers round her mouth, and Hermione opened it wide to allow him to slide his cock deep into her mouth and down her throat. Hermione was tiring and this had only been going on for half an hour. She had had three orgasms, one that was incredibly hard and intense. She knew she might be overwhelmed, but she did not realize how intense it would feel to have multiple partners. She only knew these young men socially, except for Ron and Harry, with whom she had, up to this point had fairly tame sex, not even allowing them to enter her prized pussy. Yet here she lay, filled with their cock and covered in their sperm; she felt their touch all over her body. She was their sex toy, or were they hers? She decided that she had been playing the victim, now she wanted to take charge of this sexual romp happening on her body. She pulled Seamus's cock out of her mouth, and began rubbing the underside of her crown with her thumb. She gripped the cock and licked around it and up and down; she was tired of her mouth and throat being used for a cunt. She flexed her hips and rocked them back and forth, feeling the cock meat gliding back and forth in her anal canal and pussy. She commanded Neville to finger her clit. He did so expertly... she would have to remember that for the future if needed. She urged Dean and Ron on, asking for harder and faster strokes from both of them. She felt the welling brewing especially with the wonderful rubbing Neville was giving her love button.

Fred, George, Harry and Viktor surrounded Jean. They pulled out a stool and had her bend over it, and grip its legs. Harry took the wand and pointed at her legs and wrists, and uttered, " _Incarcerous_ " Rope appeared, binding her legs and wrists tightly to the stool . Harry took to her mouth, gently caressing her face as he slowly pushed and pulled a third of his length in and out of her mouth. Fred the tallest was able to straddle her, and take his long member deeply into her waiting ass. In fact of course it was one of the Harrys on his tip toes, who then found purchase on supporting rungs of the stool strong enough to hold his weight. The anal invasion was slow and fierce, and Jean moaned in pleasure as his member filled her alimentary canal. Both George and Victor pressed their crowns together, and pushed their members together very slowly, slowly into Jean's widening cooze. She was moaning and squealing with each movement of their shafts in and out of her wet velvet box. George and Viktor each held a hand on Fred's shoulder to steady him on his precarious perch. Jean was in absolute heaven at this point, being tied to a stool and fucked and humiliated by four strapping young men. They whispered things in her ear, out of hearing distance by Hermione. They called her a milf slut, a dirty cow, and slag and whore. They scoffed at her posh nature and her rich lifestyle, and called her a cum-pot and filthy cunt. She felt unworthy to receive such grand attention and humbled herself and submitted to their every whim, no matter how painful. She had lost track of the times she had come, and had multiple orgasms twice when two of men the stepped on her shoulders as two others put their hands up her ass and sex. She wished for a beating, but had to be satisfied with hard hand slaps across her ass cheeks and hard cock slaps across her mouth and face.

The crescendo was building, the next ten minutes were spent with the stroking, caressing, petting, sucking and fucking slowly rising like the large crest of a wave, until the crash came, and all involved began to quiver in orgasm and the pleasure spilled, spurted, and ejaculated out of them and onto each other. Each man took turns going to each woman and having her suck and lick on his cock. By the time they were done , Jean and Hermione had licked and sucked clean all eight cocks each. The two women were covered in sperm. They felt spent and exhilarated at the same time. Each man kissed them on the lips after they were done and left the room. Mother and daughter were left on their own. There was a full bath in the basement. Both women went together to shower away the evidence of their orgy with eight men.

All the Harrys filed into the guest room. They were oddly silent. It was a mission, and it was done. Certainly a goodly amount of pleasure was had by all, but the biggest sensation was one of relief. They all looked at each other, knowing that this would all be ending in minutes. Each one pulled out the pocket watch subconsciously. It was an act of the universe. The seven other Harrys automatically surrounded the Harry that had gone back in time to start this whole chain of events. The seconds ticked by at the approached the nexus in time that created and re-wrote two hours in time several times. Harry did not know what this would mean. He was changing rules by manipulating time, and every science fiction movie he had seen or heard about , it never seemed to come out fully successful. He was hoping his own past experience with Hermione and saving Buckbeak and Sirius would be repeated here. How significant were these two hours in the life of three people? He hoped it would not even cause a bubble, much less a ripple in the stream of time. He looked at his watch, the time approached, and because the timings of the "time jumps" had not been perfectly on mark, some of the Harrys began to fade sooner than others, but Harry felt every microsecond of their passing, because they were not leaving- they were merging within him... each moment of their experiences were becoming his- every sensation, every thought, and every memory they made during those two hours since whenever they joined at the various time lines, became part of Harry. He was flooded with thoughts, memories, sensations and they flooded in like a tidal wave, crashing in on his mind. It was maddening- the amount of information flooding his mind all at once. He writhed in pain on the floor until the last of his past selves merged back into his mind. He then realized that he had one of the most complete experiences one could have ever have of an event. He remembered his time with both Jean and Hermione, listening to their confessions, having the various sexual encounters with them, He could remember the two threesomes from the view point of four of the participants. He could remember a gang bang of two women from the perspective of eight men, each with unique identity traits, thoughts, feelings which at the root of them were him. It was mind boggling, yet made sense to him at the same time. He sported an incredibly hard erection as the wave of experience and memory washed over him. He felt closer to both Hermione and Jean than he could be with any other woman. He had experienced both of them intensely for six hours separately and together in the matter of two real hours of time. If he could throw this time turner away, he might do it, the way he felt right now; it was overwhelming, painful, and mind-blowing. Of course, he never would. The power of it was too immense. Too important. He was exhausted and fell asleep quickly.

He woke to the urgent shaking of his shoulders by Hermione. Her father had returned. Her mother was talking to him, but both were distraught. It was too much to process. Harry had to take a shower to wash the sex off his body; he smelled of sweat and sperm and pussy and ass. Hermione was beside herself, but he only half heard her continual patter of worry and wonder as he doused himself under the sink, and then as he took some clean clothes and walked down the hall, past the empty master bedroom and down the stairs to the spa room. Hermione followed, now quiet, watching the half dead Harry slump his way through dropping his change of clothes and walking into the shower. He turned on the closest shower head and found the bar of soap Hermione had made herself. He lathered himself fully, including his hair, and then rinsed fully in very warm water. He still felt groggy, but very fresh and clean, so he doused his head under the cool water of the waterfall and shook himself awake.

Hermione handed him a towel and He dried his hair, and then his body. Hermione was dressed in an incredibly short soft gray wool skirt with only a tiny red thong underneath, and low cut deep red silk camisole and by the way her perky breasts bounced, she was braless or wore only a tiny strapless shelf bra. She wore high heels, which accented the shape of the calves of her long slender legs. He pulled on the clean jeans and the t-shirt. He put on a cotton long sleeve shirt of a deep forest green color that he left unbuttoned. He combed and brushed his hair into a semblance of order. His new haircut made it fairly simple. He walked with Hermione holding his hand back to the living room. There was no sign that there had been a threesome held on the table there. The tablecloth was immaculate and the flowers recently rearranged, probably by Jean as she waited for her husband to return home. He and Hermione walked into silence. Both Jean and Martin sat on the sofa, but on opposite ends. There seemed to be some tension in the air. Both were drinking wine. Martin stood as his daughter and the young man who must be Harry Potter entered the room.

"You must be Harry!" ,exclaimed Martin a bit too outgoing, a bit nervous. He extended his hand. Harry took it and shook it firmly, but with his quiet politeness.

"Hello sir. I am so glad to get to meet you."

"And I you. Thank you for talking with me earlier today."

Harry was nervous. Even with Martin's own permission, he had been fucking this man's wife all day, and in very humiliating and degrading ways. It did not help that Jean currently looked knock out gorgeous. She wore tight low cut silk top of a gold color that helped accent her hazel colored eyes. She wore some type of cleavage enhancing bra that made her spectacular breasts even more so. He saw a bit of black lace at her lowest part of the opening to her blouse. She looked hopefully at Harry, and he noticed her nipples were now evidently hard through her blouse. She wore a short skirt, still much longer than Hermione's ,but it still showed off her beautiful legs. Harry wondered what Jean and her "Wendy" had spoke about, he was coming in cold to the situation and still not very awake. How much information had she relayed regarding what he and she had done together? The two men were close, and Harry could definitely smell the perfume of scotch around Dr. Granger. "No problem sir, I hope I have been of some help..."

Hermione continued to hold on tightly to Harry's hand. She ran her hair behind her ear nervously. "Dad, I was going to make some tea, would you like anything?"

"Yes, tea would be good dear, why don't you help her with that Jean, would you?" He shot a glance at Jean who looked tense but took her husband's lead without causing any conflict.

"Of course... I think we had some fresh scones and biscuits from that bakery we like, I will come help you, sweetheart." Hermione reluctantly let go of Harry's hand, or perhaps they reluctantly let go of each other's hand, and the Granger women left for the kitchen.

"Harry, to be honest, I almost did not come home." Martin was moving to the antique liquor cabinet and he poured two scotches. He was tall, so it was apparent that this is where Hermione got her height. He was lean, Harry could tell he took care of himself, besides golf, he was sure there was active tennis and probably running. His face was pleasant, and Harry could see how some of his features, the curve of the nose, the eyebrows, the chin, had transferred pleasantly to his daughter. Martin offered him a glass half full of a very expensive and old scotch. Harry had tried Scotch a couple of years ago when he had poured himself a bit to try when cleaning up after an evening party at the Dursleys very early the next morning when everyone else was still asleep. He did not like it much at all. He politely took the glass and took a very small sip. He tried not to grimace, and nodded his thanks to Dr. Granger, who preoccupied and probably slightly drunk, would more than likely had never given it to a sixteen year old to begin with on any other occasion. "I had more time to think at the bar... I am not sure if I am cut out for all this magic stuff, Harry, it all seems to be so dangerous."

"There certainly can be dangerous aspects to magic sir, but I can assure you... the only danger here is if you don't participate, don't support your wife and daughter through this." Harry looked down at his drink, he was nervous and his voice had cracked while he had talked. He was not sure why, but he was very emotional and protective about both Hermione and Jean at the moment. Perhaps the huge overload of sensory information of sex and tenderness with the both of them was still affecting him.

"This all too mad and personal... learning the deep sexual desires of your wife is one thing... but your baby daughter too?"

"Your baby daughter is a fine young woman now sir. Besides, I believe I have found out more about her... infatuation... with you. It has ended up wrapping itself in sexual manner, but it is more about you recognizing that she is more than just your perfect little girl... that she is a fallible human being that deserves, no, craves your honest and constructive criticism too. "

"How fucking old are you Harry? You talk like someone in their thirties or at least an insufferable older college student... god knows I was one." He took a drink and looked closer at this young man who stood before him. He could automatically see what his daughter saw in him in their brief time interacting. This young man was a leader, no matter how reluctantly he seemed to approach it. He seemed very humble yet strong at the same time.

"This potion has changed me sir... it has connected me not only to the support and happiness of Hermione and your wife... it has given me the tools I need to make sure that they can get through this... "odd adventure". I believe it can give you all you need to make Jean happy again, from your perspective and from hers. Magic is amazing sir... the things I have seen since I learned that I was magical... you would not believe them. Sometimes I barely do... You're a doctor, right?"

"Yes I am... I have specialized in reconstructive dental surgery."

"Does the muggle... does the normal human world have a liquid you can drink to re-grow broken or shattered or missing bones overnight? Not that I know of... do you?"

"No, we do not... "

"Well, I have experienced that sir... lost all my bones in my arm and now, those bones are stronger than they have ever been... what you do you think magic could do with something like repairing nerves or .. . blood flow?"

" I understand that we have medications coming out that may help my condition, but I understand that it is still two or three more years away... I don't think I can wait that long... nor should Jean."

"We have something that probably can help you today. Wouldn't that be worth trying?"

"It's not that... it is the unknown... how long will it last? How affected will my girls be?... will they always be nymphomaniacs due to this stupid potion? What kind of craven sex fiends will we have to become to survive?"

"We will have to find out that together... all magics are consequential, but most are educational- enlightening in some way. They lead to personal growth, personal strength. I have to believe this will too. Dr. Granger, my life has not been an easy one. I won't bore you with the details... but I have learned that most things worth achieving come with pain- at least for me. I think this may be the case here as well for all of us."

"Harry, I understand there are no guarantees in this world..."

"Very true sir. There are risks, some lead to failure, other to rewards. I am sure there were risks when you and Jean decided to start your own practice, weren't there?"

"Yes, there was... lots of struggle before it paid off..."  
"Yet, here you are... here in this incredibly lovely home, with a growing and successful practice and some of the smartest girls in the world for a daughter and for a wife. I say you have pulled it off pretty right well sir."

"Yes, you are right Harry."

So, you need to believe me when I tell you that if you do not go through with this, the risk of losing this all is much, much , much higher than what may happen if you do not."

"Well then, Harry, I-"

"Here is the tea and biscuits!", chimed Jean, as she and Hermione came briskly into the room. Harry was pretty sure they had been eavesdropping, and that Jean wanted to be in the room standing before her husband when he made his decision. She placed the silver tray on the coffee table before the sofa, and looked up nervously.

"Jean- Hermione- I was just about to tell Harry my decision... Yes, I will go through with this... no matter my own personal qualms. Please... I want to help you both any way I can. I love you both."

Jean burst into tears followed by Hermione. Harry was feeling very uncomfortable at the moment and took a large gulp of scotch and regretted it immediately. All three were hugging and he was definitely was feeling like the left heel in this little family moment. He took another gulp of scotch and regretted it again.

Jean pulled out the misting bottle of potion and faced her husband. He closed his eyes and she sprayed him from head to foot. She even gave him some extra sprays in the nether region since he had his eyes closed. Harry could see a crackle of energy around Martin that for some reason seemed to escape Hermione and Jean. When Martin opened his eyes, Harry saw the same glint of realization and resolve that he had experienced when "misted". Jean gave the bottle to Hermione. Hermione took it. She seemed conflicted, and then she shook her head and gave it back to her mother. "No, I can't. I just... can't!" She excused herself and left the room immediately. Harry stood up. He took out a vial with a stopper. There was a quarter-filled vial left after the eight men had sipped their refresher. He was no doctor, but he figured it may be the boost that Dr. Granger might need. He handed it to Dr. Granger. "Drink the rest of this... if you will excuse me, I will go see to Hermione."

Dr. Granger only nodded, and then took the vial and swallowed its contents. He smiled. He looked down and Harry noticed a significant bulge occurring in the crotch of the man's trousers. He grinned at Martin, then winked. He walked by Jean who grabbed his hand and then leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. She put her hand where she had kissed, and said, " Thank you dear, thank you. " Harry only smiled and nodded. He left to find Hermione. She did not run toward her room, he decided to see if she went back to the kitchen. He found the kitchen empty. He looked out the window and saw her, on a swing, under a large tree in the garden. He found a door to the garden, off the large and room family room next to the kitchen. He walked outside. It was partly cloudy and the sky was a darkening blue. The air was fresh. It must have rained sometime while they were inside, lost in their own world of lust and fantasy. Harry breathed it in. It was better than all the sex he had savored in the last three hours... or was it longer ago? How long had he slept? The sun was setting, but it was still light enough out to see, so he must not have been out for too long.

He walked quietly not saying anything. Hermione had been crying, her eyes were red, but they were now dry. Harry came back behind her and pushed her gently on the swing. She held on and let the swing glide out and back. She pumped her legs a couple of times, and Harry pushed her a bit harder. She was soon swinging back and forth, the bottom of the swing higher than his head at apex of the swing's arc. Her skirt flared up, her beautiful behind in the tiny thong flashing as she passed back and forth in his line of vision.

She stopped pumping and let the swing continue, to slow, its arc lowering with each pass. She looked back at Harry and smiled. "Help me to stop, Harry."

He grabbed on to the swing, holding both the swing rungs and Hermione's sides running forward with it, slowing it down as Hermione tightened her grip on the rope on each side of the swing. As Harry fought physics to bring the swing to an unnatural stop, Hermione laughed. " I remember my father doing this for me when I was younger, on this same swing."

Harry never had a parent to help stop his swing when he was young, except perhaps at school, with help from a kind teacher or classmate. He remembered swinging, before he knew he was a wizard, but while his powers were manifesting, how sometimes he would get the swing to go all the way to the top of the swing set fully vertically upside down. Yet instead of swinging around fully, or the chains collapsing under gravity, It would stop, and reverse itself in a perfect arc back down the other way. He never went all the way over, never tangled the chains or wrapped them around the support bar. Just a perfect 180 or 270, never falling or twisting to disaster, always a perfect arc and stop.

He thought that was the way it was supposed to be, until he watched a muggle child attempt the same feat, and it ended in pain and tears, and with the swing chain wrapped and tangled around the top bar.

Hermione stopped, squinting toward the red and pink sunset glare in the distance. The bottom of the low clouds colored in orange, pink, red and purple. "I couldn't do it Harry... I could not make my dad get me through my dark fantasies... even though he is a part of them. Do you know what a disgusting freak I am , Harry?"

"Yes, yes I do 'Mione."

"I am not joking Harry!"

"Neither am I, although I could have worded my response a bit different I confess. I should have said that I know what a disgusting freak you _think_ you are."

"Harry, if you knew my thoughts... "

"But I do. I heard your confession."

"But when? Why don't I remember? Did you use an _obliviate_ or _imperio_ spell on me?"

"No, of course not. I could never... why would you ask?"

"I-I sorry Harry... of course you would not... besides, why would you do that if you are telling me now? It would defeat the purpose... but why don't I remember?"

"Because it was in a different time, Hermione. Things have changed since then."

"You used the turner?"

How else would I have been able to get seven other guys together in such a short time frame?"

"So were those really Ron and George and Fred, and Neville and the rest? Was Viktor really here?"

"Well, you remember them as being here, so that is all that matters."

"But what do I say to them the next time I see them?"

"I guess I wouldn't mention this event... they will know nothing about it and will think you are barking mad."

"Harry Potter! What have you done?"

" A magician and wizard should never reveal their secrets... So any way before we got sidetracked, I just wanted to say fear not... I have heard your confession, and somehow I will help."

"Then that will have to be good enough... So what should we do now Harry?"

I dunno, maybe we go get some dinner somewhere, just the two of us... I think your parents will want some "alone time". Do you know a good place for curry or pizza?"

"Sure, we will have to grab a bus down Meadway near the entrance to Linnell. Walking would take good bit of time, and I am famished!"

"To the bus, then, do you need anything from the house?"

"Perhaps a sweater and an umbrella and my wand." She touches his glasses. _"Indespectus"_

Harry could still feel his glasses on, so he was not sure what Hermione did. He pardoned himself to his room to get the wand he brought- he still did not consider it his own. He took an elastic arm band to his right forearm and slid the wand under it and place his long sleeve shirt back on. He splashed a bit of cologne, and then looked in the bathroom mirror. His glasses were missing! He felt his face. They were still there, he could see well out of them, but when he lifted them from his face and held them in his hand it was like he was miming it to his eyes, no eyeglasses were visible. There was weight in his hands, and his eyesight dulled; he knew he held his glasses. He placed them back on this face and could see sharply again, but no eyeglasses appeared to be on his face. Well, that would certainly work better than not wearing his glasses at all in public like he did on his way here! _Indespectus_. He would have to remember that.

He stepped back in the hall. The door to the master bedroom was now open and he saw the top of the head of Martin disappearing down the stairs to the spa room. He was about to turn the other way when Jean stepped out into the hallway, fully nude.

"Oh! Harry! We thought you and Hermione were still downstairs somewhere..."

"We're going out for a bit to eat... figured we'd give you two a bit of privacy... big fail I guess."

"I think you and I are past any privacy issues, Harry Potter." She walked up to him slowly, that exclamation point above her sex still accurately describing the way he felt when he saw her, especially in her current state of undress. She held a large latex phallus in her hand, neon pink with purple bands. She discreetly realized it, and placed it behind her back.

"Do you two need a spot of cash? I am sure Hermione has her card with her, but..."

"N-no worries, we are good. Thank you."

"Why Harry, you seem to be nervous, to be out in the hall with me nude, how sweet! " She was close to him now, her nipples firming on her full large breasts, He could see a bit of fresh cum still splattered across them. She ran her fingers to her honey slice, dipping them inside her. She brought her glistening wet fingers to his mouth, and ran them along his lower lip. Harry reflexively opened his mouth and she ran her finger inside. He licked and sucked her fingertips.

"You were right... we will get a chance to play some more this weekend. Wendy has agreed so far to allowing you to watch us discreetly sometime... I was thinking you could wear your invisible cloak. Perhaps later tonight? Oh Harry, this potion still has me fully enthralled... but it is so much better now that Wendy is back... so hard again... it is wonderful! Yet right now, I would so love to just take your cock in my mouth and suck it... it is so maddening and wicked! I feel so wicked and can't stop myself! I should go, I know Wendy is waiting for me, he is so much himself again! It is like he is a new man. I wish he knew that I never loved him any less before this... he won't believe me if I tell him so. A as crazy as all this has been Harry, I would not trade a minute of it!" She wrapped her hands around his face and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, he responded. A minute later they broke it off, and Jean hugged him and turned and picked up the dropped phallus, and then hurried down the stairs and out of sight.

Harry tried to collect himself, now with an erect penis in his pants. As he walked he attempted to think somber thoughts as he took his time getting back down to the front door where he would meet Hermione. Hermione was still gone. He waited a couple of minutes and then she showed, now in a bit longer black skirt and a low cut cream cashmere top. She wore more sensible shoes for walking as well. She still looked every bit as lovely. Hermione took his hand and they walked to bus stop. They found a well liked pizza cafe and sat and talked and found the time to be just like muggle teenagers in 1990's London. It was magical for both of them. As they walked the neighborhood, the couple found a public phone box on a dark corner. No one was around. Both slid into it and closed the door. Harry dimmed the light with a discreet " _Umbra"_ , and uttered _"Nebula"_ to create fog on the glass panes of box.

Harry personally found this to be one of Hermione's most disturbing fantasies. He lifted her skirt and gently pulled down the tiny (different) thong panties that Hermione was wearing. He kissed her on the back of the neck as he pushed the thong in his back trouser pocket. His hands were caressing her ass, fingers finding the entrance to anus and playing there, as well as into the folds of her young sex, the recent sex loosening the lips, creating the start of a budding flower. She was wet and panting, and tried to regain her breath as she reached back and rubbed his already hard cock through his jeans, expertly unbuttoning the top bottom of his jeans and sliding one hand down his pants while the other was dialing the number. "She should still be up; she normally does not go to bed until around ten." She said in such a matter of fact manner, "Oh! Oh! Yes, Harry, that feels fantastic... not so hard and fast... yes mmm, that feels ONE-der-full!" She paused, and listened more intently into the telephone hand piece. "OH! its ringing... now remember, no talking but do whatever you want, I must be the one to have to control myself... please, yes, put it in me... Oh? What Grandmum? No, I said that it would be good to have tea. I was talking to mum. Yes, how are you love? ..."

Hermione began her conversation with her grandmother as Harry rubbed the head of his large cock up and down her sex with one hand, while the other hand nonchalantly gripped her shoulder as he peered over it. He was hoping it gave the appearance of a couple having a conversation on a public phone and not sexual congress. He pushed his cock deeply into the slick folds of her hot little cooch, into the warm wet, soft velvet fleshy insides of Hermione's vagina. He pushed in six inches, and then another three. Hermione caught her breath, put her hand over the mouth piece of the phone, squealed a bit, then took it off and continued to answer in confirmatory tones to her grandmother's stories of Crookshank's adventures so far at her house. She felt Harry push more of his thick meat rod into her, filling her vaginal canal, and could feel his wide head rubbing along the side of her uterus. He was now stroking in and out of her, pressing his hand against her pudendum, putting pressure on the top of his cock against her vaginal wall. His cock was too deep for its head to fully rub along her g spot, but she could not tell him that; she was talking to her Grandmum. Hermione thought, I guess I could say, " pardon me Nanna, Harry is not quite hitting my g spot with his big cock so I must tell him to pull out a bit more- what? why yes, he is fucking me while I talk to you, yes, it feels wonderful, but I need to interrupt our conversation and ask him pull out his foot long prick a bit more while he fucks my hot little box, so sorry Nanna...nope... was not going to happen. Yet, Harry seemed to understand anyway and adjusted so that he was not fucking her so deeply; his large head was now fully sliding along her g spot. The extra pressure he was putting on her was making the contact that much more intensely wonderful. So wonderful that she was having trouble focusing on the conversation with her Nanna.

"Ooh, sorry, no, I missed that, just now mother wanted me to ask you how your bridge tournament went on Tuesday?"

Harry continued to slowly push himself in and out of her, stopping once in awhile when someone went by the box. He was close to coming, and he held off, she had come once; he could feel her cunny juice dripping around his cock. Her breathing was faster and her answers short and clipped that she gave her Grandmum. Her breasts heaved as he cupped the right one. Harry had slid his hand under her blouse and was now pulling the exposed nipple of the breast barely supported by the lace semi cup of the shelf bra. Hermione squirmed as she talked on with her grandmother, as Harry continued to push and pull his cock back and forth inside Hermione, now and again rubbing his fingers quickly and lightly across her clitoris. Hermione was incredibly wet and the sound of his dong sliding in and out her dripping twat was loud. The _schlocka- schlocka_ sound caused Hermione to have to mute the handset by cupping her hand around it. Her cunt felt incredibly good to Harry; he was close to coming, and he bit Hermione on the shoulder as his signal to her that he was ready to release. Hermione said, "Grandmum, my good friend Harry would like to say Hi, would you indulge him? Yes? Thanks!" She turned and handed the phone to Harry, pulling his cock from her tight puss. Hermione peered outside the phone box, and is relieved to see no one nearby. She turned and faced Harry and bent her knees until she mouth was level with Harry's incredibly hard and thick member. She sucks and swallows his shaft, as Harry speaks into the receiver. "Hello?" His voice cracks a bit at the pleasure he feels.

"Hello Harry? Hermione has spoken of you often!"

"And she has spoken of you often as well, whether you know it or not, you are her favorite Nanna." And currently your granddaughter is swallowing and bobbing on my cock driving me wild, as I am so close to blowing my wad in her mouth he thought.

"Well that is sweet of you to say."

"No, it is the truth! She says she loves that you live so close by. I was wondering, ma'am, do you have any embarrassing Hermione as a little girl stories you can tell me?" Hermione punched him in the leg as she continued to stroke and suck his member. She ran her teeth lightly along his shaft, swallowing his cock all the way down her throat. It was too much and he let go with a huge jerk of his member; the pull was so hard that it sent a pain to his prostrate. The sudden eruption into Hermione's mouth left her gulping, and gulping. Harry tried to focus in on the story her grandmother was actually going on about.

"... and then she ran out of the potty, screaming Nanna , Nanna I tinkled! But I turned the water all green, I'm a witch I'm a witch! " Grandmum began to laugh and so did Harry, quite loudly as he was also cumming fully at this point, and Hermione continued to lick and suck his sensitive cock.

"Oh ma'am, that is hysterical! I only hope I can relate that one as well at Hogwarts!" Again with a solid punch by Hermione into his thigh, same spot. "Well, I know you probably want to watch the news, so I will turn you back to Hermione... Hermione, sweetheart, are you ready to return to the phone? Just a moment Nanna. It was so good to say hello to you! She adores you so much! Oh, she behaves... our Hermione is just a little study bug at Hogwarts... top of her class! Thank you for indulging me...yes, we are enjoying ourselves here in Scotland immensely, her parents are so fun to travel with! Yes, you take care too. Lovely talking to you. "

Hermione finished licking and sucking the cum dripping from his crown , going one more time down fully on Harry before popping up and taking the phone. Harry pulled his cock back onto his pants zipping up and buttoning. But he was not done. He then put his fingers back into the folds of her sex, rubbing upwards his fingers stroking her clitoris with brisk hard rubs. She tried to hold his hand, but then let go and just held onto his other arm as he worked her briskly, She was coming, and her ejaculate was splattering everywhere with his quick rubs across her clit and cunt.

"Thanks so much for taking care of Crookshanks, Nanna! Oh, and I will hunt you down and hang you by your toes for telling Harry that story!" She giggles with her Grandmum and she giggles some more as she continues to crest into orgasm. She bites Harry's shoulder as she listens to her Grandmother sending well wishes to her mother and father. "I will tell them, yes they are out having a romantic dinner, Harry and I decided just on a pizza and movie on the telly. Love you Nanna, bye-bye." Hermione comes with a shuddering orgasm and holds onto Harry, nuzzling into his chest moaning. Harry sees someone almost at the door of the phone box, impatiently pacing outside it very close. He hugs Hermione as he pulls her skirt down with one hand and pats her shoulder with the other, as if consoling her. He reaches for the door as an old man waits impatiently outside the box. Harry opens the door holding onto the still moaning Hermione, stating to the man, "She just learned some terrible news..." As they start to walk away, Harry tries to quicken their pace, knowing the phone box must reek of sex.

The old man sniffed as he entered the booth and yelled back to them, "Oy! You must 'ave left your fish'n'chips!" Both were laughing a bit nervously and quickened their pace away from the phone box and old man. The old man realized that they were running off and looked around to see no bag of fish'n'chips in the box. He realized what had been happening and yelled back at Hermione and Harry and they dashed down the next corner and out of line of sight, " OH NICE! Why don' cha find a hotel you bloody tossers!" Hermione and Harry stopped once around the corner and began laughing hysterically.

They walked to the bus stop, and boarded a very crowded old two tier bus, standing room only. It would eventually head back towards the Heathgate residential area of Hampstead, but first went southeasterly to Golders Green cross station before moving northeasterly to the Heathgate addition area. It remained full all the way to Golders Green. Harry was a bit claustrophobic and wished he had smoked some more pot before he left the house. He concentrated on staying put, and the crowd moved around him. He lost sight of Hermione as another group of people pushed into the carriage while he remained steadfast at an overhead grip. Once the bus emptied at Golders Green he joined Hermione who had just turned around to find him behind her. She looked at him mischievously. She punched him on the shoulder.

"Harry Potter, you are so bold sometimes!" she whispered as she caressed his back and they moved to a couple of open seats.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Harry Potter, I will have to cut you off from sex, if you are going to take me for granted and just think nothing of inserting your fingers inside me on a crowded bus! ", she teased. " I must have told you about that fantasy too."

"Hermione, I have no idea what you are talking about... you and I got separated about three stops ago..."

Hermione looked aghast, "Do you mean that was not you?!" Harry shook his head. At that time they heard someone clear his throat. They looked up. Two seats up, turned around, was the old man from the phone box. He waved at Hermione, then made a production out of sniffing his forefinger, and then waving to her again. He laughed, and turned around in his seat.

Hermione was pulling out her wand and Harry had to grip her hand. He hissed, " Hermione, not here! You will have the ministry down on us in seconds! Besides, you just completed another fantasy... and it sounds like you had fun... so why not walk away and call this a win?... " Harry snickered, " He certainly is!" Hermione punched him repeatedly all the way to their stop. She had them leave the bus two stops earlier than her normal stop because the old pervo was still on the bus. She waited until the bus had left and was out of view before they started on the way home. "Omigod, I can't believe that old perv had his hands in my cunt... I need a shower Harry, ugggh!"

"But he got you off, didn't he? Even though you thought it was me?"

"Well frankly, he was quite good. He really knew how to work my love button, and He was quite gentle. You could take a lesson or two from him, Harry." Hermione looked at him slyly.

"Well, we should have showed him our stop, perhaps he would give me a demonstration , I am sure you would be willing to do it for the sake of my education."

Hermione punched him hard. Harry just laughed. "So a shower then? How about we stop in my room and have a bit of puff and then go use the Jacuzzi tub for awhile... I could just enjoy some down time for a bit, Hermione. "

"Just us, then?"

"Of course. Frankly, I don't think we will see your mum and dad until tomorrow morning unless it is by accident. "

"That is so wonderful. Who would have thought this miserable potion would help in any way... it is just so decadently bad."

"So how are you feeling? Any signs of the potion wearing off?"

"No! I am so terribly horny all the time, unless I have just orgasmed... then I have about ten minutes of relief from feeling like I must be having sex before it starts all over again. I'm barking mad horny already just from our walk home. "Do you care for some wine when we get in? Perhaps a snack of some kind too? We can raid the fridge before we go take a dip."

"Sure."

Hermione took out a key and opened the front door. They left their shoes at the foyer bench and padded to the kitchen. It was quiet in the house, at least downstairs where they could hear. Hermione found a bottle of wine in the pantry and brought it out. Harry found the cork screw in a kitchen utensil drawer. He was remembering Jean, the porcelain skin of her back, the curve of her hips and that beautiful rear end. He opened the bottle of wine. Hermione brought some wine glasses over and Harry poured some. Hermione found some crackers, and pulled out a couple of different cheddar wedges and cut some slices and put them on a plate with the crackers. She cut some prosciutto and another cured sausage and placed it on the plate as well. She pulled some fresh herbs from some garden pots on a kitchen window ledge. Harry watched her, her method, her proficiency. She arranged the meat and cheese onto the crackers quickly, and had wonderful hors d'oeurvres ready in a couple of minutes.

She brought the plate over to the Harry who handed her a glass of wine. They sipped and smiled at each other. Hermione fed Harry a cracker; he took a big bite, chewed and swallowed. He opened his mouth for another bite, and Hermione playfully shoved the rest of the cracker into his mouth and giggled. His mouth was full, and he had chew for a long time before he could swallow the mouthful. He gulped some wine to chase it down. She offered him another cracker with a glint in her eye. He picked up another one himself and toasted her with it. She giggled, and bit into the cracker she held. Harry wiped away a bit of crumb that fell to her chin. She playfully bit his thumb. He ran his fingers over her face gently, over her cheek and the bridge of her nose. She leaned in, towards him, and they kissed. It was slow, gentle, and passionate. Hermione looked up brightly into Harry's eyes. She had a sad, hopeful expression on her face. Harry broke the eye contact, and kissed her again on the cheek, and then her neck. He kissed her down to her shoulder. He sucked briefly on her neck, thinking he would give her a love bite. She offered him her neck fully, and he sucked slowly. She moaned in pleasure, and he left a small red mark at the base of her porcelain neck.

They kissed some more and finished the wine. Harry decided he did not need to get high and they went to the spa room. The Jacuzzi tub was still heated, and Hermione turned on the jets. Harry helped her off with her top, over her head, and helped to remove her tiny shelf bra. He kissed her shoulders and back, and then wrapped his arms around her from behind and palmed her breasts, holding them, caressing them, and squeezing them gently. He unbuttoned her skirt, and unzipped it. Hermione gently pulled it over her slender yet shapely hips. He still had her panties in his back pocket. He was nude before him. He kissed her neck and chest, and sucked briefly at her young pert nipples. He kissed down her belly running his tongue inside her belly button, and then down to her sweet little quim. He licked and sucked and kissed her sex with relish and desire. He moaned his pleasure at her taste, the sweet nectar of her pussy already dripping on the edges of her tightly folded cunt lips. Hermione widened her stance to allow Harry to lick under her. She bent over and ran his tongue along her taint to her little pink rectum. He licked around her anus, and brought his tongue back down her gash and into the folds of her sex and the opening of her cunt. He used his finger to spread her pussy and to lick along the entrance to her love tunnel. Hermione moaned in pleasure. She pulled back on top of her slit, to expose her clitoris to Harry tongue. He flicked the tip of his tongue across of the sensitive pink pleasure node. Hermione moaned in delight. He circled it slowly with his tongue, occasionally flicking across the whole bud with a wide rough lick of his tongue. His middle finger and slid into her anus and she moved against it. His forefinger joined it. He bit and sucked at her pussy until Hermione could handle it no more, and she gently pulled Harry from her pussy and brought him to his feet.

Hermione took off Harry's long sleeve shirt, and gently removed his wand and arm band. He pulled the t-shirt up over his head and she took it from him. She knelt, and unbuttoned his jeans. She pulled them over his hips and down, and He stepped out of them. His cock was fully swollen and hard. She looked up at him hopefully, and he nodded. Hermione stroked it with her hands, gripping the thick base and then leaned in and began to suck and lick his balls, taking one large testicle into her mouth at a time, for that was all she could do. She licked up to the start of his cock, and sucked and playfully but all the way up the underside of his shaft, while her thumb and forefinger stroked his large round mushroom head. She pulled down on his cock which curved straight up toward his abdomen, it was so hard, and swallowed it. Harry grunted in pleasure at the feeling of Hermione's warm tongue and mouth around his prick. Even though she had only done this close to a couple of hours ago, this was different. He was able to focus on the feeling; he was not worried about looking around or getting caught. One thing he had to give Hermione, she was an excellent cock sucker, and he meant that in most loving way. She was intuitive in how to use her tongue, mouth and teeth, when to nibble or bite, when to suck or lick, even when to use her throat. He allowed her to give him oral pleasure for about five minutes, and then gently pulled her up. He picked her up, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he long legs around his back. He held her by the waist, and moved to allow his cock to find her exposed vaginal entrance, pushed, and her wetness allowed him to slide his wide crown and part of his shaft up into her sex. His size was big no matter what, and Hermione moaned as he stretched her as he entered her young pussy. He thrust more of his shaft into her and lowered her a bit at the same time to use gravity to allow him to slide slowly further into her vaginal canal. All the fucking she had done today had stretched and relaxed her tight young cunt; He was sliding in comfortably, but her velvet love box still hugged his cock tightly in a most delicious and sensational way.

They were kissing passionately as they fucked at a slow leisurely pace. There was no urgency, no manufactured time line or sense of danger. It was just the two of them taking their time to make love. Hermione was in no way submissive. She rocked her hips seductively, her cunt lips gripping like a wet satin sleeve, moving up and down on Harry's long and thick shaft. She licked and bit at Harry when she was not kissing him, her fingernails raking his back as she gripped him in the throes of passion.

He carried her to the faint couch and laid Hermione on her back, straddling the couch, his cock never fully leaving her insides. She raised her legs over her shoulders as he faced her and took long strokes in and out of her. They kissed, and Harry grabbed her legs holding onto them at the back of her knees, lifting her ass from the couch, rolling her onto her upper back and shoulders as he pushed and pulled his full hardness in and out of her sex. He watched her pussy spread before him as he took her. Her hand went to her clit rubbing it with abandon. She urged him on. "Oh Harry, my Harry! Fuck me baby, fuck me harder!"

He complied, gripping her legs harder as his strokes gained speed, as pulled fully out of her, only to impale her again with his rod, fill her fully with his cock, in and out, faster, and faster. Hermione cried out in pleasure and squirted, and Harry continued, as she continued rub on her love nerve. He was close to coming but was waiting for her, so he bit his lip and held back and kept fucking Hermione harder and faster. At last she was moaning and begging him to stop, but he as close now and continued until he felt the eruption from deep within his balls and the crest of endorphins flood his nervous system as his cock spasmed and jerked, and inundated Hermione's cunt with his semen. She was now twitching and writhing with Harry's cock still fully inside her but jerking against her vaginal canal. She could feel every spasm, every release of warm sperm as her own waves of pleasure washed through her again and again. Harry gently released her to the couch, and pulled out, his large thick member still very hard and dripping with his man milk. She was now dripping with his man milk too. He was still hard, and wanted to fuck her some more, but he waiting for a cue from Hermione. She stood and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the Jacuzzi. They entered the water and sat down. She laid her head against Harry's shoulder and within ten minutes of her entering the water, Hermione was deeply asleep.

Harry place a levitating spell on Hermione and lifted her from the water. He carefully dried her, taking his time to make sure she was comfortable; she did not wake. He took his T-shirt and dressed her with it, kissing her breasts and stomach as he covered her. He took her in his arms. Still in her sleep, she placed her arms around his neck and murmured something he could not quite hear, or did not want to hear that sounded like "love you Harry". It was quite easy in her floating state to carry her back up the stairs and across the hallway and to her room. Harry placed her above her bed, holding her at just an inch above her mattress. He released her from the spell and she dropped to the soft comfort of her bed. He took his shirt off her, wishing he had thought of that before releasing her from the levitation spell, and carefully placed her now nude body into her bed. She did not wake... her fatigue must have been tremendous. He covered her with the bed sheet, placing her head comfortably on a pillow. He ran his fingers over her face. It was cool in her room; there was a breeze from her bedroom window which made the air fresh and pleasant. He took a blanket folded on the end of her bed and spread it over her. She nuzzled in and went to sleep.

He thought of staying with her, but decided it would be best for him to go back to his own room. He padded quietly, realizing that he was nude. He decided to go back for his pants and wand, but now fully awake from his time in the tub, he decided to smoke some pot first. He found his pipe, and added a small bud to it and lit it with his lighter. He inhaled deeply. This day had been incredibly intense; he was too wound up to sleep. As always, he felt the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. He was too worried about what would happen next to Hermione and Jean to relax for long. He had hoped that the strong pot would help knock him out, if at least for a little while. It did not. He took his cloak of invisibility, and wrapped it around his nude body and walked down the hall. He stopped at the door of the Granger's master suite. He heard voices, and crept on by. He went down to the spa and retrieved his clothes and wand. He slipped into his jeans, feeling more comfortable to have them on... after all; he was just a guest here. He picked up Hermione's clothes as well and placed them in a hamper her found in the room near the sink.

He headed back up to the room, his cloak just wrapped around his neck. To anyone walking by, it would be a bizarre sight, Harry's head floating above his disconnected body. He enjoyed doing it occasionally for a laugh in the Gryffindor Common Room. He heard more noise coming from the Grangers' room. His curiosity was too high to ignore it. The door was partially open. He remembered what Jean had said to him earlier in the evening before he and Hermione had gone out for supper. He placed his wand in his pocket and placed the cloak over him. There was a single lamp on, but enough light to see what was happening in the room.

Martin was lying on the edge of their bed nude on his back, His long legs bent over the edge and his feet flat on the floor. Jean was standing between his legs, bent over his erect prick, she was sucking it, bobbing up and down, supporting herself with one hand gripping each of his muscular thighs. Harry was feeling a big mischievous. He pointed his wand under the cloak at Martin's prick and uttered quietly, _"Engorgio!_ "

Slowly, as Jean was bobbing up and down on her husband's cock, she felt it thicken and it seemed to grow longer. She had to open her mouth wider and it seemed she was taking more cock into her mouth and now her throat as she tried to reach the base of the prick. It must be the potion, she thought. Wendy was moaning in pleasure. She pulled up, taking the cock out of her throat and mouth. She inspected his prick. It was indeed much thicker around and longer by two or three inches. She smiled, and wrapped her lips back around the much bigger cock and swallowed it, bobbing on it up and down, taking it fully in until her chin reached his large balls and then back up to the head. He licked and sucked on the crown of his husband's cock when she felt something lightly caress her ass. She flinched, and then she felt fingers slide into the folds of her sex, and up into her vaginal canal. She smiled, it was Harry. She widened in her stance, and offered her ass to him. She felt a second hand grip her buttock, caressing it. She want him to slap her ass, but knew that would cause too much attention, and that though Wendy made no stipulation that Harry was not to touch her when he was in the room with them, she knew that what was happening now was probably more than he needed to know. She continued to suck her husband's cock with relish. She swayed her hips seductively, hoping to feel Harry's cock entering her. Suddenly her husband grabbed her hands and sat up. He gripped her shoulders and stood, forcing her to knees. Harry's hands left her, and Harry backed up from the couple.

Martin stood gripping her roughly by the back of her head. "You've gotten good at cock sucking Jean. How much cock sucking did you do today, you little slut?" He yanked the back of her hair, Jean gasped. How many quarts of sperm did you swallow or wallow in today you filthy whore?" He shoved his cock into her mouth. He seemed a bit surprised at how hard and big his prick was. He made her place her hands in front of her on the floor. He stood on them as grabbed her head and shoved his cock down her throat. Harry was bit surprised but suppressed his urge to come to Jean's rescue. Had he not just this afternoon in five iterations of his body do something similar to Jean according to her wishes? Martin was surprisingly convincing, but so had been he. Perhaps he was using some internal jealousy to fuel his performance, but Harry was pretty sure this was for the benefit of Jean. Harry backed off, moving a bit to the side so that he could watch this and have good views of both Martin and Jean. He was growing hard. He found this dominance sex very exciting. It was some of his most exciting of the many memories in he held from today. Martin was savage in the fucking of her mouth and throat. His grip on his wife's head seemed painful to her. He pulled out his cock and slapped it repeatedly with force across her mouth. "Did you like sucking his cock, wife? Tell me!"

"Yes husband, yes I did. I thoroughly enjoyed sucking his big young cock. He came all over me; he forced me to suck him clean even after he had fucked me in the ass. "

"Oh, you are indeed a filthy cunt then. Turn around then. Everything you did for him, you will do for me bitch!" He slapped her with his open hand across her face. "Bend you self across the bed, you fucking cow! No, first let's lube my cock up. "He took his cock quickly to the back of Jean's throat, causing her to gag and drool all over his cock. He pulled it out with strings of saliva dripping down his hard rod. Jean obediently bent over the bed, widening her legs, offering herself to Martin. Martin roughly took his cock to his wife's anus and pushed with force to shove is prick up Jean's ass. She screamed in pain at the stretching of her anus and then moaned in pleasure as his shaft slid up deeply inside her. He slapped her ass with force and grabbed the hair from the back of her head and began to piston fuck her anus roughly.

"You filthy pig... letting a sixteen year old hooligan sodomize you with his nasty prick!"

Hooligan? thought Harry. Well, I guess he could have called me a filthy mother-fucker.

"Did that filthy mother-fucker do this to you?" He began choking Jean as he pushed his cock up inside Jean's ass all the way to his balls. He let go, leaving her gasping as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him, with him sitting on the bed. He widened his legs and made her grab each leg and begin raising and lowering herself on his cock. Martin reached around and pulled and twisted her nipples roughly. "Jean, this feels so fucking good... I should have fucked you in the ass so long ago."  
"Wh- why didn't you, hon?"

"It did not seem... appropriate. You were my wife and lover..."

"But, I- I also want to be your whore too, Wendy! Please let me be your whore when you need one! I want our sex to be what we want... not what we think is appropriate! Oh fuck me, Wendy, fuck me in my ass, baby!"

Wendy had Jean crawl to the floor, and get on all fours, lowering her head and raising her ass high in air. He straddled her, and shoved his long cock deeply back into her ass. She moaned in pain and pleasure as more and more of his shaft pushed its way up her anal canal until she could feel his full balls resting at her cunt lips. Jean wondered where Harry was. She knew he was watching her husband dominate her and take her anally. It made it even hotter. Jean wished he could just join them, to have his cock in her mouth or in her pussy as her husband continued to drill her little asshole with impunity for him and pain and pleasure for her. Martin fucked her harder and harder, pounding her from behind, she moaned and groaned loudly, asking for more, to fuck her harder, which he did.

Harry whispered again in the dark as he sat and watched and stroked his cock, enthralled in the sexual interaction between his Jean and Martin. He stopped and pointed his wand, and whispered " _Engorgio elongatus_ " and Jean screamed as her husband's cock swelled again in girth and much more in length inside her. Martin was now ramming fourteen inches of hard cock meat in and out of her anus. She felt her alimentary canal fill and stretch. Her nerve endings were on fire. Harry that little son of a bitch, she thought as she screamed again when Martin pulled fully out of her and pushed her onto her stomach on the bed, legs draped over the edge of the bed, and he took his large cock and shoved it slowly and fully up her ass, until he lay atop her, grabbing her shoulders as he tried to shove further inside her. Jean moaned, "Take me, take me my love!"

He was at her ear whispering. "I know he is here, watching us, using his magic to make my cock grow. Do you want him to fuck you, baby?"

Jean considered it. Martin was giving her everything she wanted right now, would she really ask for this? "No sweetheart, but I do want him to be able to finish on me in the end, would that be okay?'

"Of course dear. Now let me fuck you properly you filthy little cunt!" he barked at her. Martin grabbed her by the back of her hair and pulled her onto her back. He pushed her legs over her head, rolled her on her shoulders exposing her sex and ass. He squatted and pushed his cock back down vertically into her ass, as he began to roughly rub her clitoris while he shoved four fingers into her sex. He pushed and pulled his anaconda of a cock in and out of Jean roughly, knowing that he was soon close to coming. He could feel the urgency in his huge balls that felt the size of tangerines. He was incredibly turned on by this rough sex with his wife. He was not sure at first, but as soon as she explained her fantasy, he just accepted it and responded. He was doing and saying things he felt he normally would not be capable of, and he finally understood what Harry had been relating to him about the potion. He pulled out and straddled his wife, now lying on her back. He forced is cock into her mouth, making her lick and suck it, as he ran his long shaft between her breasts. He pushed her breasts together roughly thumbing her nipples as rubbed his cock between her breasts doing what he had heard called a "titty fuck". He began to cum hard; he erupted in huge jolts, the first two filled Jean's mouth. She was choking, trying to swallow the cum in her mouth due to the angle of her head and neck as she lay on her back. She turned on her side trying to gulp and swallow and sperm ran out of her mouth. He next erupted across her face. It covered her forehead and began dripping down her face and into her eyes. The next ejaculation was across her cheeks and chin. He stood, straddled her and continued to pump the longest orgasm of his life across her face and breasts, and down her stomach, and over her pussy. He turned her over and continued across her ass and most of her back. He was a one man bukake blow out and it was magnificent, it was the hardest and best orgasm he ever experienced At this point he was thinking that maybe magic was not half bad. His wife was fully covered from head to toe in his semen.

He called for Harry. "Harry, come out! Please, come and let Jean finish you, you deserve that much!"

But Harry was no longer in the room. Jean and Martin showered. They checked in Harry's room. He was not there. They went to Hermione's room, and found him on the floor, in front of Hermione's bed, asleep on some of her stuffed animals, his invisibility cloak over his shoulders. His bare feet and legs stuck out. Jean took a spare blanket on a chair, and she and Martin spread it over him, making sure his feet were covered and tucked in before they quietly closed the door and went back to their bedroom. As they walked back to the bedroom, Martin remarked, "I wonder if Harry's spell on my cock will wear off?"

Jean replied, "I hope not... not, at least until this whole potion thing gets resolved. Just watch where you are swinging that thing, dear!" They both giggled.


	17. So I had this Chat with an Old Book

The Sunday in June the second time around was much different for Harry. Well, he was still doing chores in Little Whinging at this moment, but he was also spending time with Hermione. They saw Jean and Martin for breakfast, and that was about all they saw the couple for most of the morning. Hermione and Harry spent the morning trying different sexual positions on the swing in the backyard, many of which they both found very enjoyable.

Hermione also had a fantasy regarding Hagrid that they played out in the Garden shed which looked much like Hagrid's own hut after some glamour spells by Hermione. For Harry it involved several _engorgio_ spells, _Vox mimicus_ , a short _Obliviate_ spell for Hermione to forget the preparation time spent on Harry and then _Confundus_ spell on her to make her believe she was at Hogwarts and dropped by to help Hagrid with reaction to horned goat weed that had left him with an unending erection. He was too big to fit inside Hermione, but that of course did not stop Hermione from coming up with a way to take on the half giant. She ended up oiling her fully nude body and using all of it to rub and masturbate Hagrid's absurdly enormous cock. She also begged Hagrid fuck her with one of his meaty fingers, the size of large cocks, pushing in and out of her sex and bum. Harry enjoyed using Hagrid's voice to say things like, "Crikey Hermione, I did not know your bum was so lovely nude!" Or "Oh yes, Our Hermione certainly knows her way around a cock!", and "Oh Hermione, Hermione, rub yer mouth all over me meat staff!" and other such things that might only be uttered by Hagrid.

What Harry found incredibly fantastic was that she was able not only to get Hagrid's giant cock more erect than when she "arrived" to help him, but between her dirty talk and body work, was able to bring Hagrid to a full orgasm. The result was incredible, His first eruption dropped a gallon of semen all over Hermione, and she reveled in it, as two more huge jolts erupted and covered her fully. She placed her mouth wide over the urethra opening of Hagrid's cock and gulped down literally cups of semen as his orgasm slowed and dripped his man cream down the shaft of his huge member. Her mouth and tongue stayed busy for half an hour licking and sucking cock meat until no evidence of sperm was left on the huge cock, but she remained covered in it. Harry brought her to orgasm by using one large meaty finger to fuck her vaginally while on all fours, covered in semen dripping. He then picked her up and licked and sucked her pussy with the huge strokes of his giant tongue as she sat inside his palms, holding onto his fingers, body splayed and spread eagle. Within in minutes she was twitching in multiple orgasms. Harry removed the _confundus_ spell from Hermione after she recovered. She had remembered the event, but realized that it was now an enlarged Harry before her, and she removed the _engorgio_ spells, though Harry thought she had added some more length to his cock size, and certainly he balls felt heavier. They showered in the spa room. They were alone in the house, as Jean and Martin had left in the car, leaving a note on the table. Apparently Jean had a few public sex fantasies of her own she wished to realize.

Harry was spent. The enlargement of his body parts, and subsequent reduction had left him exhausted. After the shower, they crawled into Hermione's bed, and he fell asleep with her in his arms. He awoke to the sensation of lips and tongue on his member. He was incredibly hard, and the sensation was wonderful. He looked down beginning with "Damn, Hermione, that feels..." But it was not Hermione. It was Jean. She wore only her bra and a pair of lace boyshorts that were open at the back and with a sheer crotch. Harry found that out later.

"Hi Sunshine. Glad to see you were able to wake up, I thought I was going to have to find out if you come in your sleep or not."

"Hello Jean. Omigod- that feels fucking great! Oh gods, I Love the way you suck cock..."

"Well, thank you... I have been thinking about sucking your cock for most of the day, I am ashamed to say. Somehow you have gotten under my skin, Harry Potter."

"I was thinking about more than just under your skin, Jean Granger... I was thinking about how sweet your pussy tastes while I was sucking your daughter's cunt as a giant... Hermione has quite an imagination."

"She gets that from me... Hermione fucking a giant huh? How did that go?"

"Well a half- giant. But it went very well, as matter of fact, she was drenched in gallons of cum fully nude."

"Why do you men like to cover us in your semen?"

"Because you look good that way."

"Good answer Harry. So are you going to cover me in gallons of your cum?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Perhaps, although you kind of did that last night through Martin, didn't you?"

"Well, I may have helped out a bit. But I felt he needed a big finish for the night."

'" I was hoping you would join us for the end..."

" I thought about it, but I came while Martin was sodomizing you with his anaconda cock, and some of your squeals of pain were just too much for me to handle... lost my load all over your panties you had peeled off some time last night. Besides, you both had shared enough, letting me watch."

"I did enjoy knowing that you were there, in the room with us, watching Martin fuck me."

"He does it rather well. I think he was born for this rough sex stuff. Took to it with great... passion."

"I think it was rather cathartic for him... it certainly was for me. Do you like this baby?

"Mmmm, unnhhh yes I do. Feels fantastic."

"Good."

"So where is Martin? I have a bone to pick with him about that "filthy mother-fucker" comment, is he here in the closet perhaps?"

"No, not this time. He wanted some alone time with Hermione. He wanted to discuss supporting her with her needs... anyway, aren't you a mother fucker? You fuck me, and I'm a mother... wouldn't you be my mother fucker Harry?"

"Sure Jean. As long you are my cocksucker."

"Deal, I am your cocksucker, and you are my big cocked motherfucker. Will you fuck this mother Harry?

"I will fuck you pretty much any time you want. You know I am bound to you..."

"But would you fuck me if you weren't bound to me?"

"Jean, to be honest, I wanted to fuck you the minute I saw you at the door. I hope you keep that between us... I don't think Hermione needs to know that." Jean just smiled while continuing to stoke his cock. Harry held her chin, "Why don't you crawl up here and straddle me. I want to lick your pussy."

"Sure love. Gives me a chance to show you my new boyshorts I bought today... While we were out fucking, we did a bit of clothes shopping."

"Nice. You sure do have some fancy knickers Jean. "

"One of my vices... I love sexy and lacy lingerie. Now I have more of reason to wear them. Do you like these boyshorts? I like the way the ride up my ass and cunt. I can get wet just walking in them."

"So did Martin take you in the dressing room?"

"Yes he did. The girl looked at us a bit odd, but Martin took charge and told her he needed to see them for final approval, and she just melted. I do think she did peek in on us though, she certainly was fixated on Martin's crotch at the check out."

"You should go back some time, Let her help you try on some things... I think you have fantasy about watching Martin getting his cock sucked by another woman don't you? And Martin has great taste, these knickers look great on you- makes me want to bite your ass cheeks."

"Well, then do it, by all means! Mmm ouch! You are so nasty Harry Potter! I love that about you. Your biting and sucking always makes me wet."

Harry grabbed a hold of the thin sheer fabric at her crotch and ripped it across with force. Jean did not say anything but moaned. Harry pushed a couple of fingers into her sex, pushing past her full labia and into her vaginal entrance. "Mmmm, you are wet. You think you have enough to give me some of that pussy juice on my face?"

"After I suck your cock until you cum in my mouth, I will ride your face like a true cowgirl, stud."

Harry peeled her boyshorts off her fine round rump and pulled them fully off her with the help of Jean. He held them in his hands, feeling the wet crotch, and said, "Reparo lingerie". The panties reformed fully intact, looking as new and as wet as when she was wearing them. Harry dropped them to the floor. Jean went back stroking and swallowing Harry's throbbing big cock. She paused. "Is it my imagination, or is your cock bigger? You balls certainly appear to be, despite all the fucking you've done in the last two days."

"Hermione", was Harry's answer.

"Of course. That little imp can't leave well enough alone, though I have to say this was a nice tweak. I love the shape of the head of your prick, baby." Jean leaned over, licking with the tip of her tongue around the head of Harry's penis, licking along the mushroom shaped edge like a lollipop, and finally sucking it with her lips.

Harry moaned his approval, and continued licking and biting along Jean's ass and inner sex. He licked up to her anus. He tongued around it, flicking across it, and finally shoving the tip of his tongue into it and her anal canal, relishing the taste of her musk.

"Mmmm, I was hoping you wouldn't forget my little starfish. That feels good Harry, yeahhhssss. Mmm unnhhh, please suck my asshole, babe!"Jean paused licking Harry's cock as his tongue was buried deep into her anus. She squealed and moaned in pleasure. "Oh! Oh Harry! That feels so fucking good!" Harry left a love bite across her anus and then pushed two fingers inside it, as he began sucking on her buttock, leaving another love bite on her inner butt cheek. Jean squealed in pleasure at both the fingers and the love bite. She leaned back a bit to bring her sex closer to Harry's face as she began long bobs on his cock, starting with the massive mushroom shaped cut cock head at her lips until half his full shaft was down his throat and her vision blurred when she tried to look at his muscular stomach.

Harry was now sucking, biting, licking with relish inside the thighs of Jean and into her pussy. He also began to slowly rub on her clitoris at the same time. Harry made guttural moans of pleasure. Jean was echoing his moans with her own, with her mouth full of his penis. This was a Jean fantasy that Harry was finding fun and exciting, talking dirty while performing oral pleasure on each other. It was not as stressful as her humiliation fantasies. He loved oral sex, and it was easy for him to turn off propriety and just relay his unfiltered thoughts. He paused his sucking and licking to utter, "Mmmmm, I love the taste of your pussy. Cum for me, cum on my face love."

"Oh Harry, how I love your tongue in my cunt! But I really want to taste that sweet sperm of yours... come fill my mouth with your man milk!"

"If you are serious, my milfy little slut, then I need your on your knees. I get off better when I can see you suck cock. When you were sucking Martin's dick, I knew what a hot little filthy whore you were. Get on your knees, bitch." Jean immediately complied. While she started sucking his cock, Harry bent over her and removed her bra.

"I have to see those wonderfully big tits or yours Jean- I could suck on your gumdrop nipples all day long..."

"See how hard they are for you Harry, my nipples ache every time your cock is nearby."

"Just like my balls ache and cock throbs when you walk by... you have the loveliest ass, Jean. How Martin kept his cock out of it until now is beyond me."

I guess destiny wanted you to be the first to take my ass, Harry."

"Did you like the way I fucked your ass, baby? It was fucking heaven for me... to have my cock so fully up your tight little asshole."

"Mmmm, yes, I thought you were going to split me open... my asshole aches for you now, you know... I was hoping you were going to fuck it last night... along with my pussy."

"That was not what last night was about, but of course I was thinking the same thing... I had to just watch Martin do it for me... ohhhhh, mmmm that's it Jean, lick my balls baby, yeah that's it, you can suck on them too. See how big and tasty they are... they are full of my spunk, just waiting to get out and in your mouth and on those big titties!"

"God, your nuts are so big! Bless my Hermione! Give me the cum in them, Harry, spray your cum on my face, baby!"

"Show me what a wonderful cock sucker you are Jean, suck me baby, lick and bite my cock."

Jean held his cock and licked it from its base all the way up its foot plus length. She kissed it, and sucked on the glans. She put it in her mouth, having to open wide, and began swirling her tongue on its under side as she swallowed it to the back of her throat, gagging a bit before she relaxed and allowed it to fill her throat as she breathed through her nose. Harry seemed to go deeper in her throat than she remembered, he was indeed longer. She moved her head back and forth pulling the cock in and out of her throat, her lips going all the way to his balls.

"That's it baby, deep throat my rod, and take that prick as far as you can into you. You look good sucking cock baby, on our knees, licking my dick. I like that Jeannie."

His nasty talk spurred her on, and Jean bobbed and sucked and licked, Her hazel eyes wide and pleading as they locked onto Harry's stare... she want him to cum for her. She pulled out, and gasped," give me your cum baby, make me choke on it!"

Harry grabbed her by her head and began to thrust his hips, taking over control. She surrendered her arms to him, and he held them above her head as he fucked her mouth and throat. Harry soon felt a welling, and He let go, sending cum down her throat. He pulled out erupting hard, now into her mouth, now on her lips and chin, now across her face, now his semen dripping down her neck and chest. He pushed her onto her back and straddled her, and grabbed her breasts and placed his long cum covered shaft between them and fucked her breasts and came again; spurting more come across her neck and face. He pulled her up and she started to lick and clean the dripping man cream off his shaft and balls. She had been wiping her face and licking her fingers. She took a cum covered finger and as she swallowed his cock, slid it deep into his anus and pressed hard on his prostrate as she sucked his sensitive cock, Her erupted again, filling her mouth with more of his sweet spunk.

Jean pulled his cock out of her mouth, cum dripping from it and down her chin and looked up into Harry's face. "That is what I like about you baby, you always have another load for me."

Harry looked at her. "C'mon cowgirl, you have a face to ride."

Harry lay back on Hermione's bed, and Jan straddled his face. Her pussy was already dripping honey from her slice. He licked the drops along her dangling labia. She flinched. She was already sensitive. That was good to know. He grabbed her legs and pulled his face into her cunt, licking, biting, sucking, and kissing with abandon. Harry reached around with both hands and was able to put both forefingers at her rectum, sliding them in and pulling to stretch it open. Jean was moaning and groaning in pleasure.

"That's my Harry, feels so good! Eat my pussy, baby, suck my cunt! Mmmmmm, yessssss."

She began rocking her hips, rubbing her gash across his tongue and face. He continued to lick and suck at her pussy. She pulled back on the fleshy hood that shadowed her clit. It was swollen large and pink; And Harry took the tip of his tongue to it roughly. She gyrated against it, moaning. Harry sucked directly onto her clit, grasping Jean, not allowing her to move as he sucked her clit into his mouth and then licks it directly with the tip of his tongue. Jean is going wild, the feeling is incredibly intense from her sensitive nerve, but Harry has her in his strong grip and continues to lick and suck her clit like a small cock, driving her mad. She tried to pull him off, but cannot, and groans and squeals as he tortures her with licks that send sparks up her spine. The orgasm comes quickly and hard, Jean curls her thighs gripping Harry's head. She falls back on his stomach, her arms back, hands on bed as her crotch slides deeper into his face and she squirts a huge stream of cunny juice, all into Harry's face and mouth, Harry sputters and tries to swallow the entire amount of pussy cum ejaculating from Jean. He chokes and swallows, and feels it run down his face and neck. Hermione's' pillow and bed around his head is soaked. Harry begins to suck again on Jean's overwrought clit. She begs him to stop, but he will not and he holds her legs down and continues to suck her clit and cunt. Jean screams in orgasm and begins spasming, her pussy pulsing and thighs twitching as she crests and crashes again with another flood of pleasure throughout her body. Harry lets her go, and she crawls off him, on all fours. Harry rolls over, and begins to caress her ass, as Jean pants and tries to catch her breath.

He inserts four fingers grouped together slowly into her pussy. He pushes slowly until he is at the widest part of his hand, where the two knuckles at the base of his little finger and the base of his thumb span the widest part of his hand before then tapering down to his wrist. Jean's pussy is incredibly wet, still dripping her honey, so he pushes with force and she moans, and squeals. "Yessss! Oh Harry baby, fist me, fist my cunt!"

Harry pushes harder as he grips one ass cheek and the widest part of his hand pass through her vaginal opening, and into her canal. He pushes further in, and then slides back a bit, then further in, until his finger tips are rubbing and holding the tip of her uterus. Jean gasps and moans and squeals when he actually holds onto her the tip of her uterus. He slowly pulls his hand back and out. Watching her gaping pussy hole slowly retract to a smaller opening, but still much larger than it was. He turns hand into a fist, and goes back, again slowly into pushing it up and into her cooze. Jean has collapsed to just her knees, her ass raised, now holding onto a pillow, biting it and moaning into it. "Ungnnnh! that's it baby, fuck me with your fist... fuck me slow and hard!" Harry pushed his arm in until he again can feel her uterus. His knuckles slowly drag across her g-spot. She moans loudly, and he knows he is in the right area as his fist moves slowly past it, the pulls back over it again and she moans deeply again. He does the back and forth again and again , slowly gaining speed, slowly coming further out, only to push further in again but always working the area, until Jean cries out moaning and squealing; the dam breaks again, and he feels warm wet liquid all around is hand and wrist. He pushes and pulls his fist inside her and until she begs him to stop, and he slowly pulls out, now soaking the lower part of Hermione's bed. Jean turns over and offers her arms to Harry, and he crawls into bed with her and they embrace and kiss. Jean looks into Harry's eyes and runs her forefinger over his lips. She bites her own lip, and pushes her hair behind her ear. She looks very vulnerable and girlish, much like her daughter.

"That's what I love about you Harry; you know how to bring me the pain I need."

"Wait, what?" Harry asks.

" I-I just mean that you have the ability to step back and just let me suffer, to feel the pain and humiliation I want ... Martin holds back... he loves me too much to take me there. I can count on you to really give it to me without holding back, you don't mind hurting me."

"I thought you were getting off on this... getting sexual pleasure from what we are doing."

"Well, I do. Pain drives me into that place that simple, delicate or vanilla pleasure does not... it is so much more incredibly intense... I am just saying it takes someone with a special disposition and stomach to do it."

"So someone cruel and unfeeling... like me."

"No, that is not what I meant... I am sure that someday you will be able to truly feel love for someone..."

"Well I'm glad that a callous mother fucker like me has a chance!" Harry got up from the bed... his anger and frustration were getting the better of him and he was not really sure what was bothering him... that what she was saying was the truth, or that she saw him as some kind of sadist that lucked into her little princess world of infatuation with pain and humiliation... he guessed it was true, humans always seek what they cannot have... even if it is not healthy for them. Was he infatuated with Jean because he was just looking for a mum he never had and wanted to please her however he needed? Or was it because he truly did enjoy being cruel?... He had to admit to himself that the dominance thing really turned him on as did the taboo nature of it. It was probably why he enjoyed fucking women anally. He liked them being submissive and knew that some of that moaning was because of pain, not because it suddenly felt great to have their anus violated. So he had to admit that administering some pain was a turn on for him.. But it still angered him that a brilliant and obviously kind woman like Jean needed to be humiliated and basically tortured. That she did not feel complete if she was not treated like shit.

"No, no! Please don't get upset... what I am telling you is that you give me what I need... I-I have waited a long time to find someone like you! To find someone who can satisfy a part of me that I seem to have to always have locked up." Harry could not bear to look at her crestfallen face, the look of hurt there and turned his back on her. She put her hand gently on his back. "Please Harry, I think you are a wonderful young man...so much that I can't stop thinking about you, but it is because of how you can dominate me and take care of needs that I cannot get here at home. You must know that I find the rest of my life satisfying...even more so now that we have found a magical way to help Wendy... you must know that I am not trying to replace that part of my life, don't you? I-I just want to be able to have it all... I know how greedy that must sound, but it is like finding that missing puzzle piece to your favorite puzzle, don't you see? You are my last puzzle piece..." Jean nuzzled closer to Harry, her hands around him, caressing his muscular abdomen. He could feel her breasts pressed against his back, their nipples hard.

"Please, there is one fantasy I have been holding back, one that I am sure I have not told you. I -I must tell you, entrust it to you, because I believe you are the only one who can pull it off some day."

Hermione was on her knees. It was how she liked it when she was with her daddy. They were in his sanctuary, his study. This is where they had always gone for alone time, since she started maturing, having her period, sprouting her breasts. She had changed into the one outfit she knew her father would most appreciate, one of his long wife-beater under shirts, with a tiny white cotton bikini panty underneath.

"Does Harry know you are here?"

"No, I left him asleep in my room. I believe your wife will probably be pouncing on his big cock soon. "

"Poor dear, just can't get enough young cock, can she? She is a bit tiresome with her wants and needs , frankly, I don't know how he keeps up... it is exhausting to give her the rough sex and humiliation she craves."

"Speaking of cravings... I have been terribly naughty daddy."

"I know you have. I don't know how I let your mother talk me into allowing Harry here this weekend! Especially with you trying a new sex potion! You have acted like an outright slut! We Grangers have a reputation to uphold! And even though you have these deviant urges to act out with another man... a boy really, it just steams me to know that he has been defiling your lovely flower and bum! Although and I understand we do need to maintain propriety... the night out for pizza was brilliant, it showed the world you were dating, and we do need to be perceived as "regular folk". Not every understands the dynamics of a close family... I think you have really stepped over the line this time Hermione! You will have to be punished!"

" I-I understand Daddy!" Hermione had this down to a science. The quivering lip, the few crocodile tears running down the side of her face. She stands up straight on her knees, looking at her father fully clothed in his pressed trousers and crisp Polo shirt. Her nipples poke sharp and hard through the thin white ribbed cotton material of the undershirt. Martin gets up from his leather desk chair and stands in front of her.

"This time, it is the belt!"

"Nuh- no! Really Daddy? Have I been that bad?" Hermione pleads.

"The Belt!"

Hermione nervously unlatches her father's belt, her nervous hands right at his bulging crotch. She makes sure to graze it with the edge of her hands and with her fingertips as she works to fully remove the belt from the loops of his trousers. She has the belt in her hands; she is looking up pleadingly at her father. She places one hand on his crotch, rubbing it softly. He knocks her hand away without saying a word. He looks down at her.

"I have been reviewing the video tapes... Harry has a certain unique imagination- I grant him that. I picked up this trick from him while he was defiling your mother. Give me the belt, Hermione."

He creates a loop by pulling the belt through the buckle. He places it over the head of Hermione, and around her slender neck. He pulls it tightly, and then again sits down on his armless desk chair. He yanks his daughter over to his legs. She is startled and whimpers. She is not sure she likes this new twist on their "bonding time".

"Assume the position, Hermione."

Hermione stands, and leans over her father's lap. Her legs and feet dangle above the floor on the one side, and she uses her out-stretched hands to the floor to support herself on the other side. She can feel her father's hardness pushing against her tummy. He holds her belt leash tight to her neck with his left hand, pushing her head down when she tried to raise it to see as he roughly pulls the under shirt up to her lower back. He grabs her white cotton knickers and pulls them forcefully over her firm young bubble butt, and down her legs to trap her knees together. His fingers graze her glistening wet sex and over her anus as he roughly grabs her buttocks and straightens her body to the position he wants her on his lap. The first strike is hard and very painful, and Hermione cries out moaning, but no one will hear her in the hidden room in the basement. Nor do they hear her through the next ten.

"Daddy?" she asks, through her tears now real from the pain. "Are you going to let me suck your cock?"

"No, I am afraid not this time dear!" Martin answers, as he raises his hand high for another strike, his cock already filling his boxers with ejaculate.

Harry left Jean in Hermione's room and went to his own guest room, his head swimming with thoughts and self-doubt. Jean was pleading with him to stay, offering him anal or whatever he wanted to do. He was not sure he wanted anything to do with the Granger family. HIs feelings were mixed up along with the guilt being provided by the potion for going against his bond to support her. He hated to think of himself as just the sex thug in Jean's life. He wanted to be more than that for her. He knew that no matter how much the potion was influencing this, there were other emotions happening inside him for her. And this last big, dark, dark fantasy that she revealed to him was the topper. He had no idea how he would ever have the state of mind to pull it off.

The stress was heavy, and again he wished to escape, if just briefly. He searched his memory to try to figure which of his selves last had his pipe. It was him. Last night when it did not seem to help anyway. He found it in the guest bathroom. The weed in the bowl only partially charred. He pushed it with his fingertip, and remembering where he put the small tin with the marijuana he brought, he looked into it... He could not believe how much he had already used... I guess having seven others of yourself bogarting your bag, leads to some damage. He added a bit more, being conservative as he still had three days left before he was back home . That was strange, he just thought of Little Whinging as being "home". He must be going barking. He lit and smoked his pipe, hoping for some time to himself. He was used to being left alone and having hours on his own. In the Granger house he was never alone for long. With Martin in the house, he was hoping the Grangers could be diverted to their own concerns for awhile, to give him some down time away from people. He smoked until he was very high, probably higher than he should be as a guest at someone's home. Bad form, like drinking too much, and making a scene at a dinner party, he thought. He over-indulged, but he was still new at this smoking thing and knowing the drug's effects at certain doses. He was rethinking this weed thing... perhaps it wasn't the be-all casual drug he thought it was. He found he had a small fridge in his room too, He had not been very observant since he been here, his focus had been on Jean and Hermione. He wondered where Hermione was, what was happening with her and her father. Well, he really didn't want to know, but based on the trepidations Martin had been verbalizing, he thought it was probably just a bunch of talking and hugging. The princess and her king were probably snug in some corner in the house drinking tea and talking about her latest research project. He flopped on the bed, which was made. He was sure that Jean must have at some point in the early morning had come in and made his bed, and placed fresh towels in the bathroom. He saw the old potions book on the end table next to the bed. He turned on the light, and picked up the book. He flipped it open. Harry picked up his taken wand, also left neatly on the end table, and stated with authority, _"Revelio"_

Words appeared across the title page of the book:

 _Why do you interrupt my peace?..._

"My apologies... I need more information."

 _It will cost a price..._

"What is your price?"

 _You have been having sexual experiences with the young maiden and the mother who brewed the potion, Satyr's Delight? ..._

"If that is the same as Satyr's Relaxing Meditative for Maidens, then yes."

 _That name is only an alteration made to the book..._

"To what end? To lure young girls into brewing the potion and forcing them to give up their virginity?"

 _Yes. But that was not my intent... I had written historical summaries on their uses, and abuses over the centuries, I let the reader know exactly what the effects of the potion were and how long they would last..._

"Who are you?"

 _You must pay the price to learn anything more..._

"What is that price?"

 _I want to read your memory of your experiences... I am lonely and have little to live for. Give me your memory and I will tell you want..._

"So you are a bit of a perv, eh? Well, I guess I can give a ghost of an old book a few thrills for some information. What do I need to do?"

 _Put your penis between the pages of the book..._

"What? Bullocks!

 _I am just fucking with you for the perv comment- Just place the palm of your hand on this page..._

Harry placed the palm of his hand on the book, he felt a presence in his mind, like when Snape was probing is mind last year with a Legilimens spell, trying to teach him occlumency, how to ward off such access. He looked down at the book. Words appeared.

 _Oh yessss. Mr. Potter you have had an eventful couple of days...and I must say you have been very inventive, but if you would have had the benefit of my summary, you could have done much more... but your memories are very detailed and I must say, the orgy or "gang-bang" to use your crude vernacular will give me a least a decade of pleasure, sifting through each thought and image... yessss..._

"Are you happy now? Will you answer my questions?"

 _Happy is a relative term for an old ghost trapped in the very book he created... but yes, I will honor my barter..._

"Who are you?"

 _I am Auszdominus, I was a historian, who collected and documented the old magics and potions near forgotten, often handed down only verbally from family to family or from master to apprentice..._

"Auszdominus, tell me more about the potion and its purpose."

 _It is a powerful aphrodisiac, yes, but it was also meant for the maidens under its influence using it to have a sexual awakening or discovery of their desires..._

"So why just target women, why not make it for men?"

I _t was made for both... it brings stamina and powers of seduction to men as well as other abilities... it increases the sexual urge in women tenfold ... and releases inhibition in both. In the older days... women were taught to be more repressed in their sexual desires... this potion was used mainly during in the height of the Roman Empire when orgies and festivals of debauchery were prevalent..._

"How did you become trapped in this book?"

 _I escaped to it after I was murdered by my Patron-a dark wizard who called himself Ripper, for he could fracture a soul and place it in objects. His plan was for mine to be distributed among 100 copies of the book... to protect the copies from being destroyed... he had to use others...my copy was one that was to be distributed to other dark wizards and alchemists who belonged to the society for a price... usually gold or the promise of a 100 maidens..._

"Why were you murdered?"

 _My Patron, the wizard Ripper who supported my research saw a nefarious use for this potion and others I had collected. He altered the books after publication to make it attractive to the sexually repressed maidens of Victorian times. .. He renamed the potion, and altered its instructions after publication, in order to trick the maidens into thinking it was more a relaxing way to learn more about love and sexuality, not the frenzied sex potion it truly was. He sold his books to those who knew and to those rich families with fair maidens that did not. He ran a secret society which held orgies for the rich and attracted and captured young maidens unawares under the false disguises of treating the manufactured malady they called Hysteria, among the sexually repressed women of the Victorian era. The prognosis was often used to label a woman whenever she was over emotional or showed signs of overt sexual behaviors. I tried to make his schemes publicly known, and was killed for it... but I had made arrangements as I had foreseen my ending... My goal was to warn others after my death, but I ended up in copy that went to a dark alchemist, and did not end up in others' hands until after his death. While alive, the alchemist put curses on me to restrict my ability to warn others..._

"How long are the effects of the aphrodisiac?"

 _The initial frenzy lasts for four days, after that time, if the maiden is not having sex at least once every ten days, the frenzy will occur again until she does have sex..._

"And what of the bonded lovers?"

 _The bond is for life unless the maiden emotionally and intellectually releases the bonded or dies. The bonded will continue to seek and support any sexual fantasy of the one bonded to. The connection is magical... the bonded will know when they are needed by the maiden..._

"So what is the consequence if the maiden does not confess or act on her base need or dark fantasy?"

 _It is just as the instruction states... regret. The potion's secondary purpose is to make the maiden be honest with herself about her needs and desires. If one never realizes what they are, or act upon them, it is a regret they live with for the rest of their lives..._

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

 _I assure you that I am not..._

"All this time, we have been worried about fulfilling fantasies is so that they do not regret it in the future?! There is no danger? No dire consequence? "

 _The idea is that during the frenzy the maiden realizes her sexual nature and acts upon it... fantasies reveal those desires...acting upon them fulfills the need... But there are certain dire side effects for the bonded... once a bonded has been confessed a fantasy, that person is magically compelled to insure it is completed... uncompleted fantasies sometimes result in the bonded going mad or choosing suicide... all end up at least living with nagging regret and self-loathing until they fulfill their oath... and those maidens who are enthralled by the passion and do not have sex surely go mad..._

"What about the potion once it is made? Does its strength fade? How long?"

 _After four days, the potion becomes a more standard aphrodisiac but very strong, causing sexual frenzy in women of age for about six hours, and giving males the stamina and magical energy to match that frenzy for about the same amount of time. It has been known to mature the young and give timber back to the old and infirm as well..._

"And the maiden who drinks the potion, when is she released?"

 _When she no longer has desires, needs, and fantasies... usually upon death... as long as she acts upon them regularly, then she will not suffer the frenzy..._

Harry was quiet, he did not know what to say. He thought of one final question. "Can I tell them what I have learned, will it affect the potion in any way or cause them harm?"

 _To what end? tell them the frenzy will end on the fourth day... they must realize for themselves that their desires and needs will never end... and as a bonded you cannot ask for their release, they must give it to you freely. Asking will nullify any release for six months... magic has its price my young friend... you must know that by now... do you wish anymore from me?..._

"No, Auszdominus, I-I do not."

 _Thank you then for the memories, Harry Potter... they will keep me titillated for some years to come... If you wish to share any more, there are other secrets in this book that are very powerful...adieu..._

Harry closed the book. He thought he heard an audible sigh come from the book. He placed it away into the charmed hiding spot. Hermione would be miffed, but he felt this book might be best in the restricted section at Hogwarts, or in Dumbledore's personal library. He felt time running out. There were so many confessions that Jean made to him. There was no way that he could get them completed in the balance of the two days without using the time turner which he was feeling he should avoid. The book was right, magic comes with a price. He would have to leave early Tuesday to make it back to Little Whinging to begin the timeline again. He had to remind himself he was still stuck in the past, and he had a nagging feeling he needed to be back there very soon.

A black cloud was forming on his conscious, a feeling of dread and need coming, bigger than what was happening here in posh northern London. For Hermione, there was only one more fulfillment to complete. He promised her last night he would take care of making it happen. He considered the dreaded and unforgivable Imperio curse. A confundus would not be enough. He somehow would have to get Martin to allow Hermione to give him oral sex after giving her a thorough spanking. He may have to force this to make it happen. It was that or he would have to find some polyjuice potion at the ready. He did not have enough time to brew it. He might be able to procure some in Diagon alley, but that would be a big risk. He could perhaps contact Fred. Fred was working on another project for him. He had to have Albus approve the funding request against his Trust at Gringott's, but it was done before he left school. Fred probably had a line on polyjuice on hand. He knew that Hermione had some floo powder in the basement, he saw it at her potions table.

He could go back a couple of hours in time and connect directly to 93 Diagon Alley to Weasley and Weasley, it should be a safe and quick way to transport there undercover. He would take his cloak of invisibility with him. He had put a Repello Muggletum spell on a space under his bed. He reached under and pulled out the velvet lined leather bag that held the turner. He placed it around his neck, and he made sure he had the wand. He was incredibly high, and it was impeding his progress. He would start to do a task, get another thought and take care of that one, and then forget his first task until he was doing his third one. By the time he was done, he figured he had to go back in time two and half hours. He put on the long coat. He set the turner on hours and did two and half turns. He flipped back in time quickly. Nothing had changed in his room... except he saw Jean open the door, looking for him, and seeing he was not there, she closed the door and left. He looked at his pocket watch. It was now two and half hours earlier. He pulled the cloak over himself and quietly left his room. No one was in the Hallway. He padded down the stairs, and then down to the basement. The gaslights flickered. He pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around his neck. He found the floo powder. He also found a flat empty liquor flask in one of the pockets. Taking the lid off the cauldron, Harry carefully filled the flask full. He re-sealed the cauldron, and shoved the flask into an inner coat pocket.

Harry was about to duck under the mantelpiece of the large fireplace in the basement, again, built to mimic a larger Hogwarts fireplace, or hexed by Hermione to expand in size when approached, when he heard the sound of persons walking down the steps to the basement as the wooden steps underneath the carpet creaked. Harry flipped the cloak over his head and stepped back into the darkness of the stone firebox floor, crouching. Hermione and Martin walked in front of him, into the main area of the basement. Hermione was dressed again in only her father's white undershirt, wearing no bra as evident by the bounce of her firm young breasts and the erect nipples poking fully through the thin fabric. She wore tall heels, which accented her legs and pushed out her firm round butt even further. She held her father's hand. They were laughing and talking, something about their little ritual... He did not hear clearly. He followed quietly several steps behind them. Ata paneled wall, Martin took out a card and waved it over the thermostat there. A door sized panel opened into a sealed room. Harry followed close behind them. Luckily, the door closed by a switch on Martin's desk, so both had to fully walk into the room, giving Harry time to slip in behind them and find a spot in the corner where he guessed they would not be walking. He sat on the floor and just listened and watched.

Martin was sitting behind his desk, talking. Hermione was standing in front of it, leaning forward provocatively with that teenage girl sexy that only a teenage girl can pull off. Martin was questioning her.

"Are you sure Harry does not know about us?"

"I am positive Daddy. "

"And he really bought that erectile dysfunction story- now I am healed farce we were putting on?"

" Of course, Daddy, Harry only sees the good in people, especially his friends, as he should. Mother has believed the story for the last two and half years, why would he think differently about us?" She seemed to be a bit sarcastic.

"Watch your tone, young lady. You have already gotten away with loads more that I would have allowed if I weren't trying to protect our interests..."

"You mean your interests... and if I had not black mailed you, I would not have got away with anything... I had no idea that Harry was coming until Mother and I were knee deep in shit, father. This potion has us so horny we cannot think straight. I so want your cock right now it is driving me mad, yet you still won't give it to me! Thank god I have Harry or I would have gone mad by now! You made your bed father! If not for your charade, I could have had Mother send Harry away and you could be taking care of us like you should! " She placed her fingers into her knickers, rubbing her sex in front of her father who just watched with salacious interest.

"You know that won't happen until you are eighteen. And you know that I have committed to you! I would not be putting my cock to your mother if it were not for this situation you both got yourselves into... Besides, what we had going has been working well enough for the last two and half years, yes? And then you fuck it all up testing an unknown sex potion!"

"I told you we thought it would be doing the exact opposite... giving us a relaxing way to meditate and come to terms with our sexual nature... not creating bloody nymphomaniacs out of us for fuck sakes!"

Martin slammed his hand to the desk. "I will not have you talk this way to me young lady! You have gone too far this time, and you will be punished! Get on your knees now!." He slammed his fist hard on his desk again, and Hermione flinched. She dropped to her knees.

Hermione was on her knees, Harry could tell she enjoyed it there, in front of her father. She tried to look fearful, but Harry, even through the cloak could see that excitement in her eyes that he has seen before. He we was ready to leave. This family was more fucked up than he thought, and Martin was a vile bastard. If it was not for Jean, he would leave immediately.

Harry could tell this little sick fantasy had played out many times for them. It was their foreplay, but apparently it never ended with his fucking her. This was how she liked it when she was alone with her daddy. They were in his sanctuary, his study. This is where they had always gone for alone time, since she started maturing, having her period, sprouting her breasts. Martin pulls the desk chair he was sitting in around to the front to the desk before Hermione.

"Does Harry know you are with me?"

"No, I left him asleep in my room. I believe your wife will probably be pouncing on his big cock soon. "

"Poor dear, just can't get enough young cock, can she? She is a bit tiresome with her wants and needs , frankly, I don't know how Harry keeps up... it is exhausting to give her the rough sex and humiliation she craves. It is almost as sickening as the entire hand holding and let's rekindle our romance stuff I now have to endure because I am suddenly cured." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"I have been terrible to you father, terribly naughty daddy, I have really messed up our plans."

"I know you have. I don't know how I let your mother talk me into allowing Harry here this weekend! Especially with you both trying a new sex potion! You have acted like outright sluts! We Grangers have a reputation to uphold! And even though you have these deviant urges to act out with another man... a boy really, it just steams me to know that he has been defiling your lovely flower and bum! Something that should have been saved for me!" He struck her across her face his open palm. It seemed to take Hermione by surprise. Harry nearly started for Martin but held his place, something inside him felt Hermione may have deserved it, if not directly, for treating her mother like she must when he is not around. Martin continued.

"Although I must say that some things did work out well having Harry here. People talk if we stay reclusive and I do understand we do need to maintain propriety... the night out for pizza was brilliant, it showed the world you were dating. It helps the neighborhood to be perceived as "regular folk". Most do not understand the dynamics of a close family."

Hermione smirked. "That would be a bloody understatement. How many daughters are giving blow jobs in the afternoon to their fathers in this edition, do you think? Sod them! I only care what you think Father, and I would so love to touch you... please won't you let me?" She pulled down on her knickers... " I have watched you stare at my cunny... come lick it Daddy, like you let me lick your cock..."

"Shut up, you slutty temptress! We have an agreement!.. Don't give me that bullshit that this is entirely the sex potion talking! I think you have really stepped over the line this time Hermione! Especially with your insolent tone. It is obvious that your time with Harry has poisoned you, and you will have to be punished!"

" I-I understand Daddy!" Hermione had this down to a science. The quivering lip, the few crocodile tears running down the side of her face. She stands up straight on her knees, looking at her father fully clothed in his pressed trousers and crisp Polo shirt. Her nipples poke sharp and hard through the thin white ribbed cotton material of the undershirt. Martin gets up from his leather desk chair and stands in front of her.

"This time, it is the belt!"

"Nuh- no! Really Daddy? Have I been that bad?" Hermione pleads.

"The Belt!"

Harry's hackles rise.. He had the taste of Vernon's belt several times over the years, which left bloody welts. If Martin leaves more than a red mark on her, he will strangle him with it.

Hermione nervously unlatches her father's belt, her hands right at his bulging crotch. She makes sure to graze it with the edge of her hands and with her fingertips as she works to fully remove the belt from the loops of his trousers. She has it her hands, she is looking up pleadingly at her father. She places one hand on his crotch, rubbing it softly. He knocks her hand away without saying a word. He looks down at her.

"I have been reviewing the security video tapes... Harry has a certain unique imagination- I grant him that. I picked up this trick from him while he was defiling your mother. Give me the belt, Hermione."

Martin creates a loop by pulling the belt through the buckle. He places it over the head of Hermione, and around her slender neck. Harry can feel the heat in face. He feels anger for both Hermione and her father. He feels shame that what he and Jean did together was videotaped.

Martin pulls the belt tightly against Hermione's neck, and then again sits down on his armless desk chair. He yanks his daughter over to his legs. She is startled and whimpers. She is not sure she likes this new twist on their "bonding time" and crawls over seductively to her father's knees, her knickers at her ankles.

"Assume the position Hermione."

Hermione stands, and leans over her father's lap. Her legs and feet dangle above the floor on the one side, and she uses her out-stretched hands to the floor to support herself on the other side. She can feel her father's hardness pushing against her tummy. He holds her belt leash tight to her neck with his left hand, pushing her head down when she tried to raise it to see as he roughly pulls the under shirt up to her lower back. He grabs her white cotton knickers and pulls them forcefully up over her firm young calves to the crook of her knees to trap them together. His fingers graze her glistening wet sex and over her anus as he roughly grabs her buttocks and straightens her body to the position he wants her on his lap. The first strike is hard and very painful, and Hermione cries out moaning, but no one will hear her in the hidden room in the basement except Martin and Harry, unknown in the corner. Nor do they hear her through the next ten. The next thing is the straw that breaks the camel's back for Harry. "Daddy?" she asks, through her tears now real from the pain. "Are you going to let me suck your cock?"

"No, I am afraid not this time dear!" Martin answers, as he raises his hand high for another strike, his cock already filling his boxers with ejaculate.

Harry points his wand at Martin and says in a low voice, strained with anger, _"Imperio"_ he points the wand at Hermione and says, " _Imperio!_ " His wand is shaking . " _Fuck each other! Why don't you fucking tell her what you really think, Martin! Fuck you both!"._

Harry turns as leaves as Hermione pulls her father's cum covered cock out of his ruined boxers. The two have no idea that he was there at all.

Harry tromps back to the hearth, too angry to stay in the house. He flings down some of the floo powder in his pocket and announces clearly and tersely, " 93 Diagon Alley" and in a flash he is gone from the Granger House.

Harry realized as soon as he arrived to the cacophony that he needed to talk to the twins about how the private entry was accessed. He joined a line of incoming shoppers to what was now the largest purveyor of magical jokes, gimmickry , class c potions, entertainment devices, gifts, and Diagon Alley tourist bric-a-brac in the wizarding world.

Harry was surprised to see Lee Jordan on the floor greeting as Floor Supervisor.

"Harry! So good to see you mate, did not know you were dropping by!"

"No, this was kind of last minute. So good to see you Lee, when did you start working here?"

"Just this summer, after Hogwarts let out."

"Will you be coming back to Hogwarts this fall?"

"Of course. I am working out with Dumbledore for me to be able to work weekends. Thinking of moving on to business college after graduation, if I pass the special OWLs exam they are offering at the end of first semester for all those that were taking them when all hell broke loose this year." He smirked as he said the last part.

"Speaking of all hell breaking loose, Is Fred around?"

"Yes, he is up in the office. Go on up."

Harry took his time and meandered around the store packed with people and with merchandise for at least half an hour. The gents had got it up and running quickly after leaving Hogwarts . The flamboyance and number of odd and unique items had word of mouth growing quickly. He felt proud to be an investor in their start up. The aisles were packed with fantastic and unique merchandise from muggle products to Artisan wizard crafts and products, of course along with a ton of Weasley and Weasley's own joke and prank product line. The shoppers! The shoppers hailed from everywhere, of all kinds of nationalities, all there to ogle and purchase the wonderful items for sale. He stepped around people and slowly made his way up to the stairway that led to the office that overlooked the main floor of the store. He plodded up the steps and Fred came bursting out the door.

"Harry! How is our favorite seeker and brilliant start up investor?! What brings you to Diagon Alley so early in the summer?"

"Hello Fred. I was in London visiting the Grangers and just needed a break from posh suburbia, so I thought who better to slum it with than the Weasleys?"

"If it weren't so true, I would almost be offended Mr. Potter!"

The two slapped each other on the shoulder. "Good to see you mate! So are you checking on the _upgrade to your Firebolt_ _?"_

"Yeah, plus I want to see how you all are getting on... looks like gangbusters down there!"  
"Yeah, it's a good day; we do incredibly well on the weekends, and can' t complain too much about the rest of the week either. We have offered the house elves at Hogwarts summer jobs and they do a fantastic job of stocking the shelves and tidying the store at night... most of them are a bit grumpy for customer help, but most are used to being out of sight and are shy, so they prefer working after hours"

"So how many are working for you?"

" Thirty right now... some are asking about staying here permanently... they like city life in London."

"What about Hogwarts?"

"Now that Albus made them all free elves, they have choice . Some are embracing it, others are staying where it is safe. I like to think we give them a safe way of getting their feet wet in the big world and earning a decent wage."

"And this is all because of S.P.E.W?"

"Terrible fucking name that, but yeah, Hermione struck a chord. With the way we were treated like slaves by that bitch Umbridge, George and I decided we should help out some of the folks that made our life so comfortable at Hogwarts. A little good karma never hurts mate."

"Well that explains how you got this up and running so quickly! Hermione would be proud of your efforts."  
"How is Hermione? She has been threatening to come down for a shopping trip to Diagon and to check out the shop"

"Hermione is Hermione. She is tied up with a family matter right now, which was why I made my escape to see you"

"Yes.." Fred looked at Harry sideways. Harry seemed a bit tense, but he knew better than to pry further, especially when it came to Hermione... she had her hooks into both Harry and Ron and Fred was knew better than touching that whole triangle with a ten foot pole. " Would you like something to drink? I have a Dragon Ale that you must try! Imported in from Iceland."

George left the room and came back about fifteen minutes later with four dark black bottles. "Sorry about that, a bit of business I ended up attending to.. George is on a shopping trip to Madripoor, so it is just me... Reason why we brought in Lee to run the floor- too busy for two of us to handle everything now."

"How's he doing?"

"He is fucking brilliant! Hope he stays on after he finishes his O.W.L.s He wants to go to college for Business management. We will probably sweeten the deal and see if he would work part time while he attends and we could offer some support for his college. He wants to go to a muggle school, can you fancy that?"

"I think Lee can fit in wherever he wants to go."

"You're right there, mate. Cheers! - Oh by the way, on your first belch, you will want to face away from others and up..."

"Why is that?"

"It's not called Dragon Ale for nothing, Harry!'

The two chatted and drank for about an hour, and yes, you do belch small flames with Dragon Ale. Then it was as if George remembered something important after he performed his last belch, and an expression of "ah ha!" appeared on his face. "The Firebolt! It is bloody ready! Do you have your cloak with you?"

"Yes..."

"This is old Elven magic. We approached the Elves without much luck until they found out who this upgrade was for, then Dobby made sure that some of the most gifted elders worked on it. They have imbued the Firebolt with the power to use a magical element and expand its power around the broom. You could use a deflecting spell or in this case, bond the magics of the cloak to the broom. It creates a bubble around the broom and the rider to make them both invisible. In the case of the cloak, you hold the cloak in one hand, and the Firebolt in the other and say "Augmentum Vinculum". The invisibility bubble will surround you as long as you are touching both items or the cloak is touching the broom."

"A bit awkward, isn't it?- Trying to hold both items and flying along on a broom at a hundred miles per hour."

"Yes, they thought of that. They created this saddle pouch that fits under the brace where the stirrup is joined at the collar that fits around the broom. It is an aerodynamic design and fits with flaps that snap around here, where the u shape of the stirrup bar joins the sleeve. It is hard leather, but also enchanted to fit more inside itself."

"Brilliant! A travelling pouch that is connected to broom."

" The saddle has become magically joined to the broom. Anything inside it, now touches the broom. You can carry your cloak, any magical item you bond to the broom can stay with it as long as you wish." He held the broom out to Harry... so try it!"

Harry held the handle of the Firebolt in one hand, and the cloak in the other and pronounced, "Augmentum Vinculum!" The Firebolt disappeared, and so did Harry. Harry laid the broom against the desk, and appeared again. "Brilliant! Can I bond multiple items to the Firebolt?" Harry asked.

" I thought about it myself. The elders said that it is possible, but not recommended. Enhancing and combining different magics is always a dangerous proposition."

"And the price? What did you settle on? "

" We purchased an old condemned brownstone , which is actually located very near to the old Black house. Dad worked a deal with some Ministry damage control staff to renovate the place. It will be used as an asylum for any escaped or freed elf folk who seek a place to stay while they settle here in London. Another will be set up in Hogsmeade. George and I chipped in on that one with you."

"And that was satisfactory?"

"They were ecstatic. Since it was for you I am sure that they would have done it for almost nothing, but the two houses were certainly a tribute they found to be worthy."

"Excellent that. Well done. Actually fucking brilliant!"

"What is this all about Harry?"

"I dunno. I just know that something has been driving me to prepare for anything I can. Once I heard the prophecy, it set off a spark in me... I am doing what I can to have some things at my ready to fight Voldemort and the bloody Death Eaters. Fred, you and I need to keep this to ourselves... the less who know, the better. Not even Ron... I hope you have not told Ron about this..."

"No, but George does know."

"No problem with that. Now how about the other thing?-

"You sure about this?... This is powerful muggle stuff... you don't come back from this once you cast if off"

"It's "pull the trigger", Fred, but I get your meaning. Like I said, I am doing what I can to have some things at my disposal, and sometimes non-magical things take care of business too."

"This was bit easier to find... I have some American contacts for import of some North American potions and supplies we carry, adding and hiding this in the shipment was no problem. " Fred pulled out the wooden case from his desk drawer. " My contact says it comes with 3 extra clips and one loaded. I assume you know what that means, I did not ask."

"I do. Uncle Vernon owns a couple of them, but I want something that I can carry and can't be traced back to the family."

Fred opened the pouch and placed the edge of the much bigger box into its zippered opening. Harry watched the wooden box getting folded and sucked into the content of the pouch. Fred offered the pouch to Harry. "Go ahead and stick your hand in there... no, it won't suck a living creature into it... just for storage of objects."

Harry reached into the pouch. It was like putting his hand inside a large chest. He felt around and found the box. He grabbed in and pulled it half way out, then shoved it back into the back into the pouch. He grinned. "Brilliant."

"So what are you up to? Do you have time to go to supper? The store closes in three hours, I know a good curry house just off Diagon."

"Sounds good. I have some things to finish at the Grangers, but I will be free this evening. I think I will check in over at the Leakey."

"Bollocks! We have an apartment attached to the shop. Plenty of room to crash there. We have four rooms. Lee is staying in one and one is open- guest room. You are welcome to it!"

"Sounds good. I have some time to kill, I have to leave for Little Whinging on Tuesday morning, you don't mind a couple of days? Can I leave the Firebolt here?"

"Not a problem mate. So I will meet you here back at the shop in about three and half hours?"

"You got it... say, do you have a different hearth on the Floo network besides your main entrance?"

"Of course, it's this way... we have one here in the office, and then when you come back make sure you say 93 and 3/4 Diagon Alley , it will take you to the hearth in the apartment."

Harry took a breath- he really did not want to go back to the Grangers after what he saw... he wanted to get back to the normal strange of places like Diagon alley. But he had to get his things, He had to some last things to do. He had to go back to the madness at the Grangers. He flung the Floo powder and with reluctance, stated, " 19 Heathgate, Hampstead Garden Suburb, NW11."

And he was back, back in the basement of the Granger house. He went to the hidden room, the door sealed the way he left it. At the thermostat he waved his wand and said _"Alohomora"_

The electronic catch released and He looked into the room. Hermione and Martin were still having sex. He had her bent over the desk sodomizing her. She was sobbing and both had the look of anguish on their faces. Martin was saying degrading things to Hermione about hot little young girls. Harry felt an immediate remorse. They had not stopped fucking each other since he had left hours ago. He commanded them to stop, to sleep in place but continue to listen to him. Martin slumped over atop of Hermione in a deep sleep. Harry had to think it through.

"In five minutes, you will awaken, you will remember all the sex you had, but will realize the unnatural love you felt for each other was just the potion. You will never speak of it again. Martin, you will go back to loving your wife with passion." He walked over and punched Martin hard, directly in the balls. "Martin, does that hurt?" Martin moaned in deep pain. "Martin, if you ever think about beating Hermione or having sex with her, you will feel this same sensation, of your balls getting smashed, each and every time you think about beating or fucking her. Hermione, you will love your father but not in a sexual manner, but you can cock tease him occasionally. You both will not remember me being here, in this room. You will decide it is best for me to move on. You both will allow me time alone with Jean, and will not find it odd if we continue to meet each other. You will make your way through the potion's effects without having sex with each other. Hermione, you will decide to concentrate your romantic interests on Ron or other boys. Not on me, your best mate. I will leave now. Besides what I have told you to follow, my Imperio spell with you has now ended."

Harry walked out of the room, visibly shaking, and closed the door to the den. He moved on to his guest room. Jean was there. She looked distraught. "I-I haven't seen Hermione or Wendy, and I-I tried to give you space, Harry, but I could not stop thinking about you." She was nude from the waist down, and had her pink phallus in her hand. I-I can't stop Harry, and masturbation even here, on your bed, is not satisfying the potion."

Harry did not say a thing. He pulled his clothes off, with the help of Jean, and then removed the low neck, soft white jersey cotton top she was wearing. He pushed her to the bed and began kissing her. She kissed him back and with one hand found his cock and realized that it was already hard. She widened her legs and whispered into Harry's ear. "I want you inside me."

With just a bit of adjusting his body, he felt his hard rod find the wet opening to Jean's sex with a thrust of his hip. Jean moaned as Harry's thick and stiff member slowly slid its length inside her, its girth filling and stretching her vaginal canal as the staff of cock meat pushed further into her. She wrapped her legs around Harry and felt more of Harry's length push deeper inside her. "Oh Harry baby, your cock feels so good! Please go deeper! Yessss!" Her nails were in his back, holding on as he began to thrust his hips, slowly moving his huge rod in and out the soft wet flesh of her pussy. He pushed deeper until he was a far in as he could go. Jean was moaning loudly, and gripping his back to the point it was painful, but he continued his long, full, slow strokes inside Jean, while he continued to kiss her, moving to her neck and shoulders.

Jean rolled them over, placing herself atop of Harry. She gripped Harry's knees, she was still facing him and began to push up and down on his shaft, raising her body up and down, tensing her muscles around Harry's cock, her outer pussy lips holding onto his prick like a wet velvet sleeve. She dropped more of her body onto his shaft until no matter how she twisted around, her body will not allow the cock any more room to go deeper. She bounced her hips, feeling the crown of cock ramming against her cervix. She has taken as much of him as she can. She works to make him feel good, rocking her hips and leaning forwards, her breasts in his face as she pulls until his cock is almost out of her, rocking forward to back off its length and pushing back down to bring it deep inside her. Harry pumps his hips to help move his cock in and out of her, while he licks and sucks on her breasts, biting her nipples gently, as his hands caress and fondle her fleshy globes.

Jean leans down and kisses him. "Please fuck me doggie style, baby, take me from behind." She get up off him and Harry rolls out of bed. She is on all fours, her ass arched, offering herself to his massive cock. Harry grips her hips and slowly shoves his cock deep into her. He watches as her cunt lips wrap around his shaft and his cock disappears deeper and deeper into her puss. He grips her buttocks, and pulls the cheeks wide, and takes his thumbs to her anus, slowly pushing them inside her as pushes and pulls his rock hard cock in and out her dripping cunt. He bears down at an angle with his cock to make sure the head and underside rub along her cunt, trying to make as much contact with her g spot as he can. She squeals, so he is sure he has found it, and continues short hard strokes in this area. Jean tries to stay upright with one hand and her knees as her right hand reaches down to rub on her clitoris.

She is very wet, and Harry can feel it with every stroke of his cock. The sex sounds are loud and wet. Jean cries out and begins to twitch, grabbing the pillow, only remaining on her knees, her ass up in the air as she squirts, and a large stream of her ejaculate runs out around Harry's moving shaft and down her thighs, as well as dripping from her labia onto the bed. Harry pulls out, and takes the wet cock to her anus. He does not ask her, but just takes her, pushing his wide head into her rectum. He watches it flex and tense as his head disappears into her anus; her starfish swallows his shaft slowly. Jean is squealing and moaning, the new sensations coming upon her while she is still experiencing her orgasm. It intensifies the rush, and she comes again as Harry's thick, thick cock stretches her alimentary canal and disappears further into it. Harry pulls it out, and finds that Jean had brought lube for her dildo. He places lube inside her and all along his cock. He holds his cock, and states, _"Elongatus"_. His cock stretches four more inches, and his girth thins a bit. He holds his balls and states _"Engorgio_ " He feels the testes swell and grow heavy. He pushes his cock back into Jean's anus, slowly pushing more and more of his penis inside her anus. He can feel going past the curve where her rectum attaches to her colon and inside it. He is slow but fucks her very deep, until his balls are at her cunt. He thrust his hips with small strokes. All the while, Jean squeals and moans. He knows what he has to do next and hesitates, but his hands wrap around her throat. This is what she wants. He slowly begins to put pressure around her throat as he continues to thrust his hips, pushing faster and harder inside her. Her vocalized excitement is increasing, as well as his sexual excitement. His fingers press harder as his thrusts become short and forceful. Jean is gasping and moaning, and now thrashing underneath him.

He comes, it is hard, and long. He can feel the ejaculate expulsing into her, and he continues to press and choke her. She now grips his fingers, trying to pry them from her throat. He does not relent, as his orgasm continues. He can feel as he continues to thrust, the cum covering more of his shaft. At last, she runs her fingers along his, until she pinches skin at the back of his hand. This is the sign. He lets go, quickly, and Jean slumps to the bed, and Harry pulls out. He rushes to her side. She is twitching, and the muscles of her body spasm. She is moaning, crying out and he knows that she is breathing. His massive load of ejaculate is oozing from her opened anus and he looks down to see the muscles of her vaginal opening pulsing, dilating as a large stream of her love sap squirts out like a water fountain. He legs twitch and her buttocks tense and relax a dozen times in mere seconds. She curls into a fetal ball and moans loudly, and her anus flexes and pulses a large stream of semen out and down her legs and onto the bed. Her fantasy is not done and he slaps her face. He pulls her over the edge of the bed, her head leaning off the bed. She opens her mouth as he straddles her head and begins feeding his come covered cock, still semi turgid, into her mouth. She gags as he reaches the back of her throat, but he presses and pushed his cock into her throat, watching it bulge as he feeds more of his cock into her mouth. He leans over, pulling and pinching on her nipples, pushing further until the majority of his shaft is in her mouth and throat, and his balls rest on her face. He thrusts with hard strokes, feeling his cock deep inside Jean's esophagus. He pulls back, moving six inches of his manmeat in and out of her mouth, while the rest remains inside her. She reaches up, grabbing the sides of his muscular thighs and grips as Harry continues to fuck her mouth this way. His cock is sensitive, He can feel her lick and suck on the shaft available to her.

Harry pulls hard on her nipples, stretching them up until she is moaning. He continues on for many minutes, fucking her mouth and pulling hard on her nipples, and finally feels the welling. He lets go, the spasm is intense, and his cock comes and comes. He pulls out, and directs the erupting spurts of white ooze across Jean's large breasts and her beautiful face, her mouth already filled. Jean gulps and licks and sucks. He offers her the head of his cock and lets her lick and suck the remaining come still dripping out of him. She holds his long elongated member and licks from its base all the way to his crown.

He walks away murmuring _"Reducio originale"_ , and his cock and testicles return to the size he had before his spell. He goes to the bathroom and washes. He pulls any supplies he has brought with him, his razor, toothbrush and paste. He dresses as Jean watches him, seemingly sated for the time being. He had gently given her a clean wash cloth, and she was wiping cum away from her face. He pulled his duffel bag out from under the bed, now containing the book. He found his time turner in his clothes. He searches around and finds the cloak nearby. He looks at the time on his pocket watch. It is only an hour and half after his return to the house. He is back into real time, He did not feel the return to normal time... It was foolish that he had not checked before he took it off his person to fuck Jean. It must have happened prior, probably when in the Floo network, which has its own odd sensations that may have hidden the feeling of returning from the past. Jean was watching him, not saying anything. She finally spoke up once he had zipped his duffel bag and put on his coat. "So... this is it? I have Martin, but what about Hermione?"

Harry looked over at her, the hard look on his face softening. "The urges will end tomorrow. It lasts four days... I got that much out of the book when I went back and had another "chat" with it. I took care of the last fantasy Hermione had confessed to me... she is on her own until tomorrow. Perhaps you should show how her how to use that...", he pointed to the pink silicone dildo on the bed. He leaned over, and kissed her on the cheek. "You and I have unfinished business... some where you will know me, some where you will not. We will see each other again. I hope soon. I -I think I love you Jean, at least what I know about it. I am lucky in that I am bonded to you and will get to at least complete those fantasies you have confided into only me, but now, now I have to get out of here. This shit is just too much for me. I am sorry if that disappoints you."

Jean had tears in her eyes. "Harry, you really don't have an idea of how alone I am in this house. Really you don't."

"Maybe you are wrong there Jean. I think I do. It is one reason I have to leave. But I am hoping I am leaving this at least a bit better. They should behave better than they have in the past... I have at least seen to that I think. I will call you in a couple of weeks. You can tell me then whether you want to see me or not. Goodbye Jean."

"Oh Harry! Please don't go, I will do whatever you want, please!"

"You have work tomorrow. You have Martin. He is ready for you. Have faith in yourself. You deserve better than what you allow yourself to have."

They kissed again, and Harry left the room, leaving Jean sobbing there.

He went to the basement. If he could avoid Hermione and Martin he would. Especially Martin. He wanted to punch the smug son of a bitch in the face. He searched the bench and found some more floo powder. He was moving to the Hearth when he heard his name in a soft voice.  
"Harry?"

It was Hermione. She was now in just her robe, her hair wet, she smelled fresh and looked like a broken flower, still beautiful, but very sad.

"Harry, where have you been?"

"With your mother, and out... I needed time alone."

"Harry, something terrible has happened, and I-I need time alone... even though right now I could just jump your bones... this potion confuses ones priorities... It appears like you are leaving us, is that true?", again with the sad expression.

"Yes, I believe it is time for me to leave. "

"Oh Harry, this has been such a wonderful and terrible weekend at the same time! Where will you go?"

"Diagon Alley. Fred and George."

"Right. They have the shop and an apartment there now. Well, I guess it is for the best. I am not sure what I will do about the potion..."

"Be careful with what you do with the rest, in the cauldron... its affects will last for six hours even in its final state, perhaps save it for you dad as it will continue to provide its healing affects... I got that information from further questioning the book. Also, the sex frenzy should end tomorrow for you."

"Yes, well, thank you for that." She approaches Harry tentatively, then rushes into his arms.

"I love you Harry Potter, I always will, you are my best friend in the world, please always be that for me?"

"Of course Hermione. I love you too. I always will be your best mate."

They kiss, very passionately, and it causes both of them to blush. Hermione breaks their embrace and kisses Harry again on the cheek. She flashes Harry her naked body under the robe and giggles as he throws the floo powder and disappears from her hearth in the basement.

Harry spilled out of the hearth and into the empty apartment attached to the Weasley and Weasley shop. It is warm and cozy. It is atop of the shop, and the view over Diagon alley is spectacular. There is a small galley kitchen to be seen from a double wide open archway off the circular living room around the hearth, and a circle of six doors around the round living room. They are labeled with brass plates. Fred, George, Bath, Lee, and Guest. The middle door with the multiple locks he guessed to be the door way to the outside or a stairwell somewhere in the back of the shop. He was tired, and went to the room labeled Guest. It was dark in the room but he did not look for a light. He threw his duffel bed in the corner, and took off his coat, shirt, and pants and laid them over a chair. He sat at the foot of the bed, in his boxers was about to crawl into bed when a set of arms grabbed him around the chest, and he felt lips at his neck kissing him. A voice said, "Fred!, how did you know that I would be here, you naughty boy!"

Harry grabbed the gentle hands and said, "I am sorry, I am not Fred, I-I did not know anyone would be here!"

The voice said " _Lumos!"_ And as a light appeared at the tip of a wand, the two people looked at each other through the dimness of the light.

"Harry!"

"Tonks!"

Instead of shrinking back, both of the casual friends hugged each other. It was then that Harry realized that Tonks was nude or at least topless in bed. He did not say anything but held her bare back in their embrace, which was now becoming longer than a normal hug. "Harry! What are you doing here! I thought you were in Little Whinging.. reports said you were seen working the yard there."

"Did a bit of floo network riding to come visit Fred while my Aunt and Uncle are out.'

"Yeah right... so what do you have, some kind of doppelganger spell you are using or is one of your mates using to polyjuice to let you sneak out for a couple of days?"

"You caught me. Polyjuice. Neville wanted to get away from his Grandmum for a couple of days, and I wanted to get out of Little Whinging."

"You are making it hard for us to protect you Harry Potter!" Tonks tapped Harry on his nose.

"Well you could come stay in my room with me at the Dursleys if you really wanted to protect me."  
"You are a naughty one, aren't you Harry, but we could see that in each other the first time we met, right?"

"Yes. quite." , he smiled. "So Fred, Tonks? How did that happen?"

"Oh I dunno, the Order of Phoenix I guess. He tagged along with me after he left the school on a mission, and one thing led to another. We aren't serious... just occasional shag friends. He and George let me crash here in London when I don't feel like going all the way home. My assignment ended much earlier than I thought, and I thought I would get some sleep and then check in with Fred... I get quite horny after a successful case. Oh, is that too much information Harry?"

"Not for me Tonks. I am quite used to hearing pretty plainly about when the females in my life are horny."

"Perhaps that is too information for me. Though Harry, I must say that you look quite good when you are out working in the garden in Little Whinging."

"What, you were there and you didn't come say hello?'

"Well, you seemed quite busy oiling up that oversexed Auntie of yours. She certainly does enjoy watching you, Harry. You may have to watch out for that one..."

"I will keep that in mind. I am not sure I like the thought of you spying on me, especially if you aren't going to even let me know you around."

"Sorry, Harry, we are supposed to be unobtrusive. Don't worry, we don't surveil you inside the house and we don't report anything that happens... just make sure that nothing happens. "

"So, have you had to "prevent" something from happening there in Little Whinging?"

"No, it has been absolutely boring in Little Whinging, which is what we want. However, Reading Railway Station, that was something different."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We found two petrified Death Eaters in the family loo tucked under the sinks. We had to Obliviate the station security officer and the family who had him open the door when they found it locked."

"So as close as Reading, huh?"

"I guess it was just by chance. The two blokes were in Reading for some club concert. Said they were chasing someone who they saw at restaurant that looked like you."

"Me?"

"Yes, do you know you have a price on your head, Harry? I could make a call and make a cool ten thousand quid. "  
"How are you doing for cash ,Tonks?"

"Well enough, Harry, I have money from my Mom's side of the family, a small trust fund I have invested through Gringotts. Why do you ask ?"

"Just wondered if I had to start running now, or if we had some time before you made the call."

Tonks punched his arm. "What I am clearly telling you in subtext Harry, is that I have your back, your secrets are safe with me. I know you went to Reading, and apparently handled some Death Eaters quite well. I also know that you bought pot from your third cousin, Clive who is quite the character by the way. So, do you have any with you?"

By now, Harry's eyes had become quite used to the low light in the room. He was trying not look like he was staring while getting glances at Tonks' perky small breasts, with dark brown areolas the size of a ten pence. Her nipples were raised. He resisted the urge to touch them.

"Sure. So I am guessing you might like to smoke some with me?"

"Well certainly, Mr. Potter, I think that would be nice."

Harry found his coat in the dimness and pulled open a pocket. He found a hash blunt and brought it out. "how about a hash and pot combo joint?"

"Sounds fun! I have three days off, So this is my week end, so I can get rather high." She took the offered blunt and held it out for a light.

 _"Incendio"_ Harry uttered and held out the tip of his wand. Tonks puffed, and got the blunt burning well, and inhaled a large hit. She handed it to Harry. Harry took a good toke and held it while watching Tonks who crawled over to the top of the bed to light a candle on a table besides the bed. She was wearing a pair of turquoise lace tanga panties with a sheer front panel. Her pubic patch was a small diamond, that was the color bright pink, matching her hair. He took another toke to keep the joint burning and handed it back to Tonks. In a matter of minutes both were very high and did not care to notice that the joint had stopped burning and gone cold. They were chatting about her job at the Ministry and news she was willing to share about the havoc Death Eaters were causing and the known movements of Voldemort. Tonks had turned on a small stereo in the room and they were listening to some 1980's wizard new wave compilation on disc.

Harry said out of the blue, " I think I prefer muggle music."

"That is only because you grew up listening to muggle music."

"Not true. I have been listening to both muggle and magical music since I was 11, and I like muggle music better."

"Well to each his own. Hey, what time is it?

"4:30. The store closes at 6:00."

" This hash has made me so horny!, or perhaps it's because we have been sitting in bed almost naked." She ran her fingers around her breasts and stomach looking at Harry slyly. "It would be too much of a slut move to take advantage of you now and Fred later, wouldn't it?"

"Well, I could just do some oral and touching if you would like that..." Harry was hopeful. Tonks was seven years his senior and could get any young man she wanted.

"Harry, would you really do that for me, just eat my pussy and not expect anything else?'

"Umm, yeah. I think I would really enjoy licking your hot little cooch for you."

"That is really sweet. So would you mind showing me that cock you have straining your boxers... I have been wondering what the Chosen one's cock looks like, " she teased.

"Umm, sure, " Harry said slightly embarrassed.

"Go ahead, stand for me Harry; give me a good view here."

Even more embarrassed, Harry stands, and then slowly pulls his boxers down and off, and then stands in front of Tonks, who has crawled to the end of the bed, and swings her legs to sit on her feet. "Mmmm nice. You have a great big cock, Mr. Potter. So hard and long. Do you mind if I touch it Harry? hmmm?"

"Go ahead. Yeah."

"Holy crikes, Harry! You are massive thick! What a bloody meat pole you have!" Tonks grabbed it with both hands, stroking it from his large crown down to his base. She held his balls in the palm of her small hand. "Omigod, Harry, and big beautiful balls too!"

"Uhm, thanks."

"So, would you mind if I wanted to suck your cock, Harry?"

"Tonks, if you only knew how many times in my head I have wished for you to say those same words..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I was hot for you the first time we met."

"Well, thanks Harry, I think you have become very hot yourself. You seem much more muscular and taller than even a month ago. Have you been working out or growth spurt?"

"Yeah, uhm, exercise and work." Or body magic and lots of sex, thought Harry.

" So say it baby, say what you want me to do..." She look up at him with her beautiful eyes, her hair changing colors as they spoke.

"Suck my cock Tonks, I want you. I want you to put my cock in your mouth and suck it."

"Mmmm, don't mind if I do, Harry."

Tonks opened her lips wide and took Harry into her mouth, immediately taking it back deep, almost to her throat, and then pulling it out to suck the tip of it with her full lips like a lollipop. She licks her tongue around the cut mushroom head of Harry's very hard, very thick cock meat.

Harry was excited, it was like when Jean sucked him for the first time... or Hermione for that matter. He enjoyed watching a woman he was very attracted to take his cock to her mouth for the first time. He enjoyed watching Tonks run her tongue up and down his shaft, sucking and biting along the way. She reached the base of his cock and began licking and sucking at his scrotal sac, sucking one large testicle into her mouth at a time., licking them while in her mouth.

She soon had Harry incredibly hard, and stopped to look up at him.

"Gawds your prick is so fucking hard, Harry! I think I need to take this horse cock for a ride. I want you to take me deep, Harry, would you fuck me for just awhile?"

Harry only nods, and Tonks stands, and leans over the bed, placing her hands flat on the bed. She widens her stance, and offers herself to Harry. He slowly pulls her panties over her firm ass, and caresses both her ass and back, as he pulls them down to her ankles. He then runs his fingers into the folds of her sex; she is wet and dripping. He pushes three bundled fingers long her crease, finding her vaginal opening easily. She is incredibly tight, so putting three fingers inside her is not so easy. He pushes harder and she moans. " That's it Harry, finger me, get me relaxed for that big fucking meat pole of yours."

Harry kneels and runs his tongue deep into her sex, while continuing to push his fingers into her wet box. He pulls his hand out, runs his fingers underneath her, searching until he finds her clit. Harry rubs gently while licking her from her honey pot up and around her rectum and back into her slice.

"That feels good baby, but I really want that big fucking dong of yours inside me. Please, please fuck me Harry!"

Harry stands and brings his member to Tonks. He rubs his penis up and down from her lower back to under her sex, his head rubbing around her clitoris, teasing her. She widens her stance, making evident the entrance to her sex, and Harry plunges in, pushing his thick meat deep into her sex.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod, you are so big, Harry, that's it- fill up my cunt with your cock!.. Deeper, deeper baby!" Harry continues to push hard, stretching Tonk's vaginal canal until he feels he is near the end, he has ten inches inside Tonks. She leans back into him, pushing as she screams until he is as deep as he can be inside her. He picks her up underneath her arms, wrapping his hands around the front of her body and interlocking his fingers. She wraps her legs back around him and she can feel her weight push his cock further up inside her. He thrust his hips sharp, and she feels his cock push against her cervix. "Ohhhhh Harry, that's it, fuck me deep, fuck me hard!"

She holds onto his arms as he thrusts his hips and she hangs on his long hard limb of cock. He fucks her this way for about five minutes, and she begs him to let her down onto the bed. He pulls out of her, and Tonks rolls over on to her back and lifts her legs over her head. Harry again pushes his cock into her exposed sex, and leans forward, his arms at the sides of her waist and she rests her legs, one on each of his shoulders. He pushes deep inside her. And begins to fuck her hard like a jack hammer. Tonks screams and cums, and screams some more. Her moaning excites Harry and he increases the frequency of his thrusts. Tonks notices the urgency in his thrusts.

"Harry, baby, don't cum inside me, please , let me know when you are ready.! She moans and cries out, as he fucks her and continues to fuck her until she comes, and screams in satisfaction one more time. Harry pulls out, shouting, "Tonks, I am going to cum!, and she grabs him around the waist and pulls up until she can wrap her mouth around his cock. She swallows it just as it erupts, and she begins to gulp and swallow, and gulp and swallow, wondering when it will end, as a geyser of semen erupts into her mouth, and down her throat. He pushes his cock deeper into her mouth, and then she feels him at her throat and she tries to relax as he pushes harder and makes her gag. Cum erupts from the mouth as he moves his cock head past her gag reflex and down her throat. She has never had a cock this far into her mouth and panics as he fills her throat, and continues to spasm his sperm down inside her. She pats on his sides moaning, trying to push off him, and Harry finally realizes what she wants and quickly pulls his rod out of her mouth. With Tonks and gasping and choking, Harry reaches down to rub her back. He had been in "Jean-mode" and had not realized it. He began to apologize, and rubbed her back in supplication until Tonks calmed down a bit, and could breathe more easily. "Omigod Harry, I have never had a cock so far down my throat! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Oh Tonks, I am so- so sorry! I am a bit used to do that with some of my other... lovers... please, I am so sorry!"

"Harry, love, it is okay, really, it just surprised me that someone your age would be that... aggressive. It is okay, really. Just did not expect that, nor that much cum, omigod, I feel like I have swallowed buckets! Please, excuse me while I go clean up a bit." Tonks found her knickers on the floor and the rest of her clothes where she had left them on a chest of drawers in the bedroom. She stopped to wipe her mouth and kiss Harry on the cheek. "Omigod Harry, I can't believe how well-fucked I feel. I can't imagine what more than a quickie would be like with you! "

She looked at him with a look that Harry had seen before with Hermione and Jean, a wistful, dreamy eyed expression. She turned red, and then quickly peeked out the door to insure they were still alone in the house before she dashed across to the door marked Bath.

Harry found a towel in a drawer, and wiped the sex from himself, and then put his clothes back on. He went to the kitchen and drew himself some water from the tap into a glass pulled out of a cupboard filled with other mismatched glasses, many pilfered from the Leakey Cauldron and other pubs there in London. He found a comfortable chair in the living room. On either side of the fireplace, there were very large picture windows that looked over Diagon Alley. He sat in the chair and could see the tops of shops, and other small apartments on the tops of the old buildings in the area, with old mossy cedar shingles on the roofs and crooked chimney tops and pipes jutting to and fro. He watched a skinny black cat climb along a gutter and down an angled pipe to an old iron fire escape across the way. There was an open window with fluttering white curtains, there, and the cat jumped to the windowsill and disappeared inside.

Harry sipped his water, listening to the music still coming from the guest bedroom. The walls were thin, and he could hear the shower running in the bath, and Tonks humming and singing to the song currently playing from the bedroom. She had a pleasant voice, and Harry closed his eyes, and imagined her in the shower, the water running over her athletic yet curved body as she sang sweetly and soaped herself. He thought about how she had called him aggressive. Was he already warped sexually at sixteen? What kind of brute would he be by the time he was her age? In ways he felt for their ages, the two of them were switched... Tonks seemed genuinely naive when it came to sex, and he was already this bloke who was shoving his cock down women's throats until they panicked. He felt this darkness inside him growing, and now even sex was taking on a menacing overtone. He had to admit to himself that he enjoyed the kind of sex he had with Jean, one that blurred the line with pain, and one that allowed him to be dominant and in control. Yet, at the same time he faulted Jean for liking it. She was not supposed to like it she was too kind and gentle to enjoy being humiliated and sexually punished. How fucked up was all this? He felt some relief that he had escaped, that he was away from it. It was too addicting to him. Already he felt a pull to return to Jean, to finish the fantasies she wanted him to enact with her, to just be with her. He had just used Tonks as a surrogate to try to relieve those feelings, but it did not help, yet he imagined taking her again, this time anally too. He had to fuck her fully. He shook his head. How fucked up was he? Perhaps he should stop getting high... maybe that would put him better in control of his feelings. He had no clue at the moment, and he figured he probably would not for quite awhile. It would be easy to blame this all on the sex potion, but he knew better. He had felt it with Petunia. He was already thinking of things he would do with Petunia when he got back, how he would soon have her under his heel. He would teach that bossy bitch a few lessons on obedience.

He needed to take a walk. He pulled out his watch. It was just after five o'clock. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Tonks, I am going out for a bit of a stroll, I will be back before six."

Tonks popped open the door. She was fully nude but dry. Her hair was now black with a streak of lemon taffy running down one side. "I told you about that price on your head! If you are going out, you need a bit of a disguise, and a companion. Just let me slip on my jeans and this frock and we can go together. I would fancy a bit of stroll around Diagon as well. " Harry nodded his consent; he had already forgotten that he was much more vulnerable here now that he was back among witches and wizards.

"First you though. The more contact I have with a person, the easier it is. Sit down here on the edge of the tub." She sat in his lap. Harry automatically wrapped one hand around her waist, and the other on her upper thigh. "I would appreciate you not telling anyone about this... most of the wizarding world does not know that a Metamorphmagus has some abilities to shape other humans, if just for a short while."

"How long?"

"The more complicated the shaping the shorter the duration of the change. What I plan for you could last easily a few hours. It can be a bit painful, like a quick blow to the body, but lasts about a long."

"Wait a sec- ", Harry put his finger to his glasses and concentrated, _"Indespectus"_ he stated, and his glasses disappeared from sight.

"Nice trick." She felt his face, and found an earpiece on the side of his face. She ran a finger over it. "So I can feel it, but there is no appearance that they are still on your face. That could come in handy... thanks Harry!" Harry was getting uncomfortably erect again and Tonks could feel it. She purposefully moved about in his lap grinding as she inspected his face and head carefully with both with her sight and hands. He without thought caressed her leg and lower back.

"Okay, normally I would just ask for a couple of fingers, but since we have something else stirred up..." She got up, and then unbuttoned Harry's pants, and pulled out is erect cock. She faced him and straddled him standing again. "That's what's nice about a long cock like yours Harry, I can have contact, and still move around a bit." She held onto his rod and slowly pushed it into her sex. She held onto his shoulders, and lowered herself until he was deeply inside her. "Omigod Harry, I so could get used to that!" She grinded a bit for her own pleasure, and then went back to inspecting Harry. She kissed him on the mouth and he felt a tingle and stretching and then his lips popped back into shape. A new shape. She ran her fingers through his hair and he became a dirty blond with streaks of tawny blonde and gold. She did the same for his eyebrows, and they became a light brown. She held onto his jaw line, and he felt that blow of pain and heaviness to his lower jaw. She shortened his ears and thickened his neck, and he was done. She sighed.

He could tell it took a bit out of her, and he held onto her until the moment passed and she seemed back to her energetic self. "My, that was much easier than I thought, I was able to share your energy quite easily."

Harry wanted to say something about his experiences with Petunia, but thought better of it, and kept it to himself.

"With you, I hate this part," Tonks stated, and she stood and pulled herself off Harry's rock hard penis. "Gods that feels so good to have that inside me." She ran her fingers over his cock and then gently kissed his large mushroom head. She turned and made her way over to her clothes.

Harry reeled his cock back into his pants reluctantly, but he wanted to see what she had done. He looked in the mirror. The changes were subtle but enough to really make him look like another young man. The bridge of his nose was a bit broader. His lips fuller, his face roughened so that is was less boyish. His hair was the same style as before, now with a multi-colored blonde look. The stubble on his face was fuller. His jaw line was also more prominent. He looked more Scandinavian or German.

Tonks had just put on her Frock, no bra, nor did she bother with knickers under her very tight jeans. She did put on some short socks with her boots. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, I like it. I do not look like me at all. But I don't look like a posh poof either"

"You look absolutely gorgeous... not that you did not before... Why would you think I would make you look like a poof?"

"I noticed women lately really like femmie goth boys..."

"Not me. I like rugged, but still handsome. I think dirty blonde suits you.. They certainly won't see a similarity here. Here, let me fix that..." Tonks adjusted his hair a bit to more fully cover his scar.

"You look stunning by the way, Tonks."

"Do I"?" She grabbed her small but full breasts. "Should I make them bigger? You men always want our tits bigger..."

"No. Your tits are lovely just the way they are. They should bounce nicely as you walk in those heeled boots. And your ass is looking particularly fetching in those tight jeans. I hope you won't mind if I occasionally walk behind you?"

Tonks took his arm in hers and smiled, " Harry Potter, you certainly can say the right thing at the right time . Shall we go for a stroll?"

"Indeed we should!"

The two left the apartment, with their wands and a bit of money, and took the back steps down to the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley.

Much later in the night.

The curry was good. It had been awhile since Harry had been able to taste the spices... this was not the type of food eaten at the Dursley house, nor often at Hogwarts. Harry would have to talk to the House Elves to see if any of them knew any good curry or Indian recipes. The wine also helped the evening along. Fred and Tonks immediately chummed up as soon as they met, and sat intimately together on one side of the table. Harry watched them. They did get along famously. He could see them as a steady couple if either would commit.

At first Tonks seemed worried about how Harry would perceive the change between them, they did have several laughs as they walked, talked, and window shopped. It was actually a nice time. Harry had hoped to have some time on his own, and realized that maybe time on his own would be worse; he needed the distraction. As the evening progressed Tonks seemed to relax and not be concerned about how she and Fred interacted in front of him. Harry was grateful for the friends, grateful for the company, and was not looking to cause any concerns or unneeded drama. Tonks was her own person, she decided with whom she wanted to hang or have sex.

Harry wanted to find out more about Madripoor. "So tell me about George, what is up with this Madripoor?"Fred and Tonks almost ducked when he said the word, "Madripoor"."

"Easy, mate! Not a word to be bandied about lightly! It's one of the most notorious places on the planet! The richest and the poorest, and one of the most violent."

"Then why the bollocks is George there?"

"Exactly for those reasons, and also that it is the richest trading grounds for all type of exotic and arcane shit. There are no trading restrictions or laws. Anything goes."

"Yeah, but do we really need that kind of stuff for Weasley and Weasley?"

"Well, some of it, but we need it more to keep it out of the hands of You-know-who!"

"What?!"

Tonks interjected quietly but with excitement. "It's true! George goes on buying missions to find dangerous magical weapons and artifacts that either the Order can stockpile to use, or to destroy or hide to keep out of the hands of the Death-Eaters. "

"He does this alone?"

"No. He is part of usually a three man team. Shacklebolt, George, and Mundungus Fletcher. "

"Mundungus!"

"Yes, actually it was his idea. He has several connections there from his years of thievery and work in the Wizard Merchant Marine Corps. He had heard word there that Death Eaters had been seen recently in Madripoor, looking for old magical items. So, he uses his connections, and we look the other way on certain transactions of his while we do business for the Order, under the guise of Weasley and Weasley." Fred whispered this all excitedly. He had quietly put a Muffliato spell around the table. The restaurant was busy, and they were in a corner near the kitchen, so Fred felt confident in continuing the conversation there.

"So when is he due back?"

"Tomorrow. I know he will be glad to see you before you head out Tuesday morning."

The three were silent for a bit, just poking at what was left on their plate and finishing the wine.

So what is everyone up for? Some dancing, listening to music somewhere, or just a cozy night at a pub for few hours?"

"I vote Dancing!" chirps Tonks. She glares a Harry, daring him to vote differently and smiles.

"Dancing is fine... as long as they have good lager and a place to sit." Harry murmurs.

"Then dancing it is! I know of wizard club we can get to by Floo. Good mix of muggle and wizard. Tonight is punk and Goth, so I think even you could dance to it Harry!"

"What?"

" I saw you at the Ball, Harry, a bit pathetic eh? But a Blondie like you will do well with the ladies there. Let's head back for a bit of a change and then on to dancing!"

Harry insisted on paying for dinner and took care of the bill while Fred and Tonks talked and waited outside. They kept looking back at him while they talked and when he looked up, they waved. He joined them outside, and they walked back to the shop and up to the apartment.

Lee was there and they invited him along. Fred pulled out some various lagers and ales from the fridge and all helped themselves. Tonks pulled her bags from the Guest room and moved them to Fred's. Harry asked to take a quick shower and came back out in clean black trousers. He went to his room and settled on the Maroon shirt that Petunia had purchased for him and he wore the night of the trip into Reading. He was missing her a bit, and he was not sure why. He came out and found that Lee was passing around a joint. After swearing to himself he would cut down, he took it anyway and took a small puff. He shared it a couple of times but kept his high under check. After another beer all were ready. Fred was dressed to the nines, and Tonks looked stunning in a short dark green evening dress and stylish high heels. Jordan was dressed more casual, like Harry, but both looked handsome. Everyone was in high spirits as gathered on the hearth and all threw floo powder and left together for the club. The place was packed but Harry found the music palatable and Fred had connections and there was a table reserved for them. Tonks immediately pulled Harry onto the floor while Fred ordered drinks and they danced a couple of numbers before coming back. Fred had a lager for Harry and a glass of champagne for Tonks. Lee found a dance partner right away, apparently they had been seeing each other for over a year. Harry found him to be handsome, but kind, and with a good sense of humor. A nice match for Mr. Jordan. His name was Albert, and they were only at the table just briefly before they were off again. While Harry was perusing the women on the dance floor, he found Lee and Albert again. Harry sidled up to Lee when his partner had gone for drinks.

"Lee! I had no idea!"

"That I was gay?"

"Y-yes... all the talk through the years about Angelina..."

"I realized it was because she was so beautifully butch, I was attracted to her male side...I was denying my own self. It took me watching you and Cedric during the Tri-Wizard Tournament to realize my own true nature." He looked Harry in the eyes, and Harry blushed.

"Well, I think he is a swell bloke. I hope he makes you very happy."

"Thank you, Harry, really." He placed his hand fondly on Harry's shoulder and then waved when he saw Albert with drinks in hand looking for him in the crowd.

Harry walked around the club. Of all the young women to possibly run into from Hogwarts, He finds Pansy Parkinson standing alone. His hackles rose, and then he realized that there was no way she could recognize him. She was a bit tipsy already. He bought her a drink and they stood at the bar chatting. Harry introduced himself as a Hugh Cornwell, guitarist and the former lead singer and lyricist of The Stranglers. He chatted up Pansy, who seemed to be more preoccupied with getting laid than putting down mudblood and muggle scum. She and Harry danced and drank for awhile, and then she led him into the back, to a secluded store room she seemed to know all too well.

"Hugh, do you want to fuck me?"

"Sure, why not, you are an attractive enough looking girl."

"Well, I am glad I up to your standards, and you seem to be up to mine. We must make this quick, I have to catch a taxi soon." She hitched up her tight short knit dress. She was nude underneath. She bent over and offered Hugh her backside. Harry ran his fingers over her young taut rump, and ran his fingers into her sex, finding it fairly tight and wet. He pushed his fingers into her cunt, and she grabbed his hand. " I am strictly an anal girl... I am saving myself for marriage." Harry nearly laughed in her face. He looked at her and grabbed her hand and pulled her to her knees.

"Then you need to suck my cock first."

"Well, okay, for just a little while." Harry unzipped his trousers and pulled out his turgid member. He held his cock and ran it over her mouth. Pansy licked and sucked at his head half heartedly.

"Do you want your ass fucked or not? " Harry asked her.

"Why do you think we are back in this old storeroom? Of course I do. Are you man enough to give me a proper fucking?"

"Are you woman enough to give my cock a proper sucking? Open your mouth bitch."

Pansy surprisingly, complied. He grabbed her by the back of her head, and fed his cock into her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed it expertly. He thrust his hips, and held onto her head, pushing his cock in and out of her mouth and throat. Pansy just took it, seeming to be more willing to allow Harry to fuck her face than she was to put any effort into really sucking his cock. It pissed him off a bit, so he was not gentle and he was not nice. He also was thinking about all those times she had been nasty to him and his friends over the years. He was rough with her, like he was with Jean. Pansy seemed to prefer it that way, and smiled when he pulled his cock out of her throat and he was outrageously hard.

"Nice cock, Hugh, probably the biggest I have had in months. Are you going to fuck my ass with it or not?"

"You have any lube?"

"Don't want any. You have my saliva all over it, that should be good enough. She bent over some wooden crates, placing her hands flat on the wood as she again hiked up her dress and offered him her very lovely brown round ass. Harry roughly pulled her legs wider and slapped her ass cheeks hard with the palm of his hands. He was imagining he was with Jean now.

"That's it baby, come punish me... I have been naughty and need you to take that big cock up my tight little ass to teach me a lesson. Come show me how big that cock is stud."

She shook her rump like those women in rap videos do. Harry shoved his wide cock crown with no thought of comfort into the asshole of Pansy Parkinson. It did not give as easy as he thought it would, and she moaned and squealed in pain. He continued to shove his cock deep into her, and her anal cavity gave and stretched, but it was accompanied by low growls and moans of its owner. "Unnnhhh! ohhhhh!, Omigod Hugh you are fucking huge... have not had a cock...so big in such a long time... your are fucking spitting my ass baby! Fuck me Hugh, fuck me hard!"

It was no quickie for Pansy. By the time Harry was done with her, it was a half hour later. He pulled out of her after coming inside her, and made her take his cock in her mouth and continue to swallow the rest of his load. He pulled her head all the way forward until her face was buried into his muscular abdomen. He held her that way for longer than necessary, and then pulled out of her throat and mouth and left her gasping on the floor of the storeroom. After he had and zipped up and straightened his shirt. Pansy looked up at him. "Do you come to the club often, could I see you again some time?" Harry just smiled and shook his head and turned and left the storeroom and walked back into the noise of the club. He found the table they were sitting at and found new people there. He went to the entrance hearth and made his way back to the Weasley apartment.

The lights were on in the main living room, and there were signs that people had been back, articles of clothing strewn, along with food and half finished drinks. He put the food away in the fridge and ignored the noise and laughter coming from Fred and Lee's rooms and went to the guest room and closed the door. He was tired. It was a long day for him, and he fell asleep still in his pants and socks in the dark room on the old comfortable bed.

Monday had long been up and running before Harry got out of bed. He found the bath open and took a quick shower. He was drying off when Tonks entered the bath very casually, again nude.

"Did you leave me any hot water?" She asked yawning, and stretching. Harry continued to towel himself dry as he appreciated that even with bed head, Nymphadora Tonks was pretty adorable.

"Should be. I took a quick cool shower to wake myself up." Tonks walked up to him and grabbed his towel and helped to dry his back.

"So we lost you at the club..."

"Yeah, I ran into a school mate. We got to talking and dancing for a bit. Of course she did not know it was me, so it was a bit of a lark to lead her on."

"Who did you say you were?"

"Hugh Cornwell"

"You mean like Stranglers Hugh Cornwell?"

"Exactly. You know the Stranglers!?"

"Well not personally, but I've been to some of their shows. Shame that Hugh left the Band, but I still like them both... have cds of old and new Stranglers and those by Hugh as well."

"I'm mostly a fan of the old stuff and Hugh's solo stuff. Never saw them live."

"Still worth it to see Jet on drums and JJ on bass and Greenfield on his keyboards. I like the new singer too. Nice tones to his voice. Next time I know they will be around, I will get tickets for the two of us."

" I would love that Tonks."

"Consider it done."

"Tonks?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I already dried that..."

" Never hurts to make sure. Would you be interested in getting it wet again?"

"In the shower, or in you? Are we alone?"

" Both. And yes, yes we are... we are the only tourists here today. The rest of the worker bees have flown to the bee hive."

"Will you make me breakfast afterwards?

"Tell you what, I will buy you breakfast afterwards if you will just shut up and get into the shower with me."

"After you, my lady."

"I am hoping that is so that you are taking the opportunity to stare at my ass as I step into the shower."

"But of course!"

"Well then, Lady's first!"

Much later in the Day.

It was an uneasy supper and rest of the night. George had not returned, and no one at the ministry had heard from Shacklebolt either. Fred was showing more worry as the hours passed, and Tonks spent her time trying to keep him calm and distracted. Harry did not what to do, so he stuck close by, went out for food for the crew, and just tried to be as helpful as possible. They waited and worried, worried and waited.

At three o'clock in the morning, all were asleep on chairs and the sofa, no one in bed, when a rumble comes from the fireplace, and three men come stumbling through into the living room very much the worse for wear, but alive. It is Kingsley, George and Mundungus. Harry awakens first- his wand pointing at the men before he knew what he was doing. It was George who recognized Harry even with the blonde hair. It was the only modification by Tonks left undone.

"Harry! It's us! Don't blast!"

Everyone awakened at George's shout. Fred is immediately relieved that his twin is okay and begins to pummel him to show his relief. George apologizes and Tonks gets drinks for Kingsley and Mundungus who collapse into chairs.

After a flood of questions with short sharp answers, the group give the three their space to gather themselves. All are bruised, and have superficial cuts, but none are in immediate need of medical attention other than a good stiff drink of two.

George related the story. "We were ambushed at our portkey return point in France. We were able to keep the artifacts that mattered, but lost a good amount of gold. If Mundungus had not hit the stone wall behind them with a double _Confringo_ blast, who knows if we would have been able to get away."

"Tweren't nothin' just a bit of self preservation and quick spell work."

"Well, it got us to the back- up port key to our Bill's place, and from there we were able to jump hodge-podge from empty house to empty house through the Floo network until we felt it was safe to come here. We thought this was the best place to come back to before we split up."

"Do you mind if we take a shower and have some breakfast before we move on?" It was Mundungus who asked.

Fred shrugged and smiled. "No problem at all. Our casa is a one stop shop. Why don't you get  
in the shower, and I will see if we can get those clothes cleaned quickly. We have some house elves in the warehouse who may not mind doing a bit of domestic care magic."

"Don't you do your own?" asked Tonks.

"No I pay for my laundry at a new business opened up by a couple of House Elves, brothers Jacob and Elwood that used to work for us, and now have started their own business."

"As do I" admitted George grinning, "No much for laundry spells and I 'm getting too old to take them home to mum."

"Well, I still do me own, even my fancy knickers!" exclaimed Tonks, which got more hoots from the men around her than she expected. She smiled that her knickers brought such interest from such a diverse group of men. Even Lee had a light in his eyes that showed he was imagining those knickers now. "Hand over your clothes when you are ready Mundungus... I can have them done and dried before you have need of them. But for gods sakes, use one of the clean robes on the door before you bring them out!"

This led to laughter from all, even Mundungus.

Harry and Lee worked together to prepare breakfast. Soon Kingsley and Mundungus were on their way to their own homes. George retired to sleep, and a tired Fred and Lee went down to open the shop. Fred and Lee said their goodbyes to Harry, after Fred brought out Harry's Firebolt he was safe-keeping.

"If you need anything mate, let me know," Fred admonished, in order to get his point across to Harry.

"It was good to see you Harry." Lee gripped Harry's hand, then more quietly said, "I would appreciate if you keep my preferences to us, I have not come out yet to everyone." Harry nodded and they hugged.

The two left for work. Tonks was abnormally quiet.

"So you want to take a shower together? Yesterday was fun... I don't think there is more than one shower's worth of hot water..."

Harry grabbed her hand in answer, and they walked to the bath together. Soon they were in the shower. Harry was behind Tonks, his arms wrapped around her as he slowly soaped her beasts and tummy. His fingers caressed her gently, and Tonks melted into Harry; she could feel his long hardness pressing between her buttocks. His fingers floated down lower, gliding and outlining the shaven diamond shape of her pubic hair, gently pulling and rubbing along her pubic mound above her slit, and the top of the fleshy hood that covered her clitoris. He rubbed down, his index finger pulling back on her hood, exposing her fleshy pink love nerve, while his middle finger gently rubbed over the face of it. Tonks moaned in appreciation, "Mmmm, yesssssssss! Oh Harry, that feels so good." She reaches around and grips the top of his long cock, rubbing on his cut mushroom head, pulling on it, feeling his hardness and length growing.

She pushes down on the hardness, bringing it under her sex. She spreads her lips so that her exposed wet gash was rubbing along the top of his long shaft. Harry began to slowly push and pull out from under Tonk's gripping cunt. She looked down and could see the head of his cock peeking in and out from her slit. She bent over further to allow the head of Harry's prick to more fully rub along her love button. She pulled back on its hood to more fully expose the fleshy pink surface as his shaft pushed and pulled fully against it. Tonks felt a welling in the pit of her tummy, and begged for Harry to continue it slowly. He followed her wishes. Tonks was moaning fully, and gently holding up the underside of his shaft to have its topside rub even more fully against her sex and clit. Harry began to lightly kiss her neck and back. Tonks cried out and Harry could feel Tonks warm pussy juice streaming along his shaft. Tonks straightened her body, and fell back into Harry's arms and he held her through her orgasm. His cock presses back into her buttocks and he moves to rub the head of his cock along her rectum. Tonks turns grasping his shaft.

"Harry, sweetheart, I know you have been hinting at doing anal with me, but I am not comfortable with that. Is that a deal breaker?" She looks up into his face. He tries to hide is disappointment, but shakes his no, and tries to smile.

Tonks, turns and kisses Harry, and nuzzles into him. She soaps him, spending much of her time stroking his still hard meat. She strokes with deft hands, and soon Harry is breathing faster and feeling that welling coming from deep inside his balls. The pleasure builds with her strokes, and Harry lets loose, his ejaculate propelling against the wall of the shower. Tonks continues to stroke him now turned to face him, as his rod jerks and sends another burst of semen out onto her lower stomach, dripping down onto her pubic mound. Harry continues, and she now has her hands covered in sperm. She does not stop, and neither does his cock. He comes hard again, and finally just a few spasms. Tonks was dripping with his man goo. It dripped off her breasts and down to her knees. She looked down at herself and giggled.

The Goodbye was brief. They kissed each other on the cheek.

"So next time you are spying on me in Little Whinging, will you at least drop by after you are off duty, and maybe we can do something?

"By do something do you mean do each other?"

"Maybe. I guess it will depend on what is going on. But we are definitely on for a Stranglers show, right?"

"Definitely. I will check their website at a muggle coffee shop I like to go to. I bet they will be playing somewhere around London in the fall."

They were standing on the flat top roof of the apartment. The air was misty and chilled. The storm had come in some time yesterday night. Harry forgot about the change in weather, but he had on the long coat which was oiled, and was repelling water nicely. Tonks had on her jacket, but her arms were crossed, so Harry knew she was feeling the chill.

"Pretty amazing view up here, Harry."

"Yes, Fred and George certainly know how to live. Make sure you say good bye to George for me if you see him."

"I will. I am not due at the Ministry until tomorrow morning."

"See you soon Tonks."

"I bet I will be seeing you before you see me."

Harry grinned. "I bet you will, so I won't take that bet."

Tonks impetuously ran up to him, and hugged him again, and gave him a kiss on the neck. "Be careful Harry Potter, whatever you are doing to be in two places at once."

Harry just nodded at her, found the Firebolt he had leaned against the stairwell door, and disappeared from sight. He was inside the invisibility bubble. The view was slightly hazy, but nothing like looking through the gauze of the cloak. He took off into the air like a shot. It was exhilarating... He had not been flying in weeks. He flew high, and fast, and then ducked low to skim above the traffic in the streets of London. He had to move fast. It was 9 a.m. He remembered it was around 10:30 a.m. when he had used the time turner and had gone back four days to 4 a.m. in the morning. He had the turner around his neck and under his shirt. He was not sure how important it was to have it on his body at time of transfer, but he thought he better have it close by.

Harry felt he needed to go faster. He pulled the Firebolt to rise higher, but due to some nearby lightning strikes, he dipped down to fly just over the height of the trees. He zipped by at 85 miles per hour. He was grateful that Fred had a pair of Quidditch goggles to lend him, the rain was stinging his forehead, but at least it was keeping out of his eyes. Occasionally he would pull out the wand and cite a repelling shield spell that would keep the wind and ran away from him for a while. He soon saw the railway pathway to Little Whinging, and followed it, veering off once he got to the station to fly straight on to his housing division. He landed in the backyard of the Dursley house. He sat under the umbrella at the table to stay out of the rain. He pulled out the watch. He was watching himself in the upstairs window of Dudley's room. As soon as he saw himself disappear, he felt the time lines merge inside him once more, and he had both sets of days catch up in his memory once again. The relatively four mundane in Little Whinging, excepting the very hot sex with Petunia, and the whole circus that was his time at the Grangers and Diagon Alley. The merger was still intense, and a bit painful, but nothing like when he had the memories of eight of his selves merge together. He got up, a bit woozy, and with a headache, and made for the door that he had left open for himself. He held onto the broom and remained invisible until he was inside the house. He felt for the saddle bag, and removed the cloak, and the Firebolt became visible once more. He cautiously walked through the house and found it empty. He went to his bed, and placed the cloak back into the Firebolt's pouch, making it invisible again, and placed in deep under his bed, near the wall. He put away the coat, and took what pot was left in it and placed it back in the original bag and placed it back under his mattress. He changed out of his wet clothes and put on some baggy older ones that appeared to be Dudley hand-me-downs. He dried himself with the towel he had used that morning that to him had happened four days ago. It was still damp. Time Travel made his head hurt.

He lay back on the bed. He wondered about his owl, Hedwig. It had seemed like forever since he had seen her. It had been four days in real time. He noticed that the treats he had left for her, along with water on his open windowsill were gone. With the weather, she was probably laying low somewhere; she probably had a burrow in a field, safely near a tree line at a nearby farm. He opened a new tin of mouse , and left it at her perch with fresh water, and left his window open despite the rain. He sat down on his bed, exhausted.

He heard the phone ring. He rose to answer it. It was one of the duties he was expected to perform, and often it was Petunia checking in on him. Lately she like to talk a bit dirty to him on the phone if she was out of earshot of others. He got up and walked to the Dursley bedroom, where there was a phone on the second level. He hoped it would stop ringing before he got there, but it did not. He picked it up. He heard a woman sobbing on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hello! Is this Harry Potter? I must speak to Harry Potter... Please!"

"This is Harry Potter."

"Oh Harry! This Molly McDonough, I-I am Dudley's cousin. Please, you must come to Cork Ireland right away! Please!"


	18. Sexual Healing Part One

The conversation with Molly had been disjointed. He could tell she was in terrible pain. There would be minutes where there was no conversation because she was gasping, her breathing shallow and raspy. Harry got very little out of her other than some terrible, terrible facts. She had been raped, and Dudley had been taken by a wizard named Olc Dubh Peacach. Harry had to come to Ireland alone or Dudley would die. Then the phone just went dead... Harry did not know if Molly had passed out or worse. He hated to think of her suffering presently, but knew his best bet to help would to be to go back to the past, and if he could help her last night, or try to prevent the attack. This may take more than one trip into the past. Still, he couldn't stand it, knowing Molly and Dudley could be dead or dying right now and he was doing nothing. He decided no matter what he did in the past, he had to help Molly right now if he could, and so he called the number Fred had given him for their apartment. Tonks answered.

"Wotcher Harry, missing me already?"

Harry related to her what he could and had her swear not to bring the Ministry or the Order into this yet. He asked if she had a way to get a Healer over as soon as possible to Molly's house. He was able to get the address out of her during their stressful conversation, and he gave it to Tonks. Tonks said there was an emergency Healer for just this type of thing... wizard on muggle crime that could apparate to her immediately. She hung up with Harry and apparated herself to the Ministry building and to the Emergency Medical Unit within Wizard crimes. She was able to convince them that an anonymous tip had been called in for the sexual attack on a muggle woman in Cork. Unfortunately, lately, since Voldemort's return, this was not uncommon.

Casey Slainte, a Healer with St. Mungo's who was familiar with Ireland, and an Irish witch herself, was dispatched immediately to Molly's house.

The phone rang at the Dursley house, and Harry had been sitting next to the one in the kitchen, half-heartedly eating a Parma ham sandwich he had made to stay busy and to stave off the rumbling in his stomach that he had been ignoring for the last hour. He quickly picked up the phone, and out of habit, stated "Dursley household, how may I help you?"

It was Petunia. Harry surprised himself on how welcoming it was to hear her voice. He could not tell her that her only son had been kidnapped. He would have to remain calm as he could. He wanted to see her, to be her one last time in case what he had to do went horribly wrong.

'Harry, it's me. I was checking in on you... I am alone in the office at the moment..."

'Petunia, so good to hear your voice... though I would rather have you here at home, running my tongue in and out of your beautiful pussy..."

"Harry, how bold!... do tell me more..."

"I want my fingers caressing your wonderful behind, it gives me naughty thoughts, touching your bum and your tight little cunt. My cock is so hard and my balls are aching to pump my man cream inside your lovely mouth... Come home Petunia... take a lunch break and let me fuck you. I need to fuck you."

"Omigod Harry, I-I don't know what to say... you have my knickers wet already... I do miss that big cock of yours... you do know how to use it so well..."

"Come home and let me taste your sweet puss...I want to swallow your sweet pussy juice while you are taking my cock deep inside pretty mouth."

"Oh Harry! I just can't... so much to do still! "

"I want you Petunia! It has been hard for me these last few days... seeing you but not getting to touch you like I want. I have had to masturbate by just smelling your sweet cunt on your panties...you have turned me into a panty sniffer Petunia!"

"Oh Harry... please control yourself! I-I find it ... gratifying that you miss me, but we must behave... I have to concentrate on making this fundraiser the best it will be... you will be attending it with me... won't you?"

"Well, of course I will... anything to support you. You have not told me much about it..."

"I want it to be a bit of surprise for you. I think you will enjoy it... I have certainly am planning on having a good time! In the mean time, have you taken care of those items that I have given you to do?"

"Yes Auntie, I have. I am just doing a bit of straightening around the house and reading because of the rain."

"Yes, it is a bit of a dreadful day... It would have been the kind of day we could have spent in bed... don't you think?" There was more than a hint of sexual innuendo in her tone.

"I think any day of the week would be good day to spend in bed with you Petunia. You are such a fucking sexy milf!"

Petunia laughed girlishly. Harry knew he was laying it on thick, but he really did want to have Petunia one more time before he went off into the past once again, this time to save Dudley. He was never going to get out of this week in June, or so it seemed. Perhaps that was the price he was paying for this quantum use of magic. For him it had now been almost a week in time since he had a chance to be with Petunia, and no matter what his feelings were with Jean, the bond between the Petunia and himself included blood and magic, and that was a powerful combination.

"Oh Harry, I do think that I could drop by for just twenty minutes or so... The girls do have things in hand, and my next meeting is in an hour... "

"Please come home, Petunia. I so want to be inside you! Come let me fuck you for awhile."

"I will be home soon then. I-I could use the release."

She hung up, and Harry was wondering what level of hell he would end up in when he died. He was going to fuck the hell out of his aunt, and then go into the past and rescue her only son that she had no idea had been kidnapped, and if he could help it, she never will.

The phone rang again. Harry thought it was probably Petunia, having cold feet. He picked up the phone and sighed, " Hello?"

"Harry, its Tonks... just wanted to let you know that they got to her in time... she is in bad shape and keeps asking for you, but they have her stabilized. She is at Saint Finbarr's in Cork. It is a sister hospital of St. Mungo's. Casey thinks that it is important that you be there for her recovery. She would not go into detail... said it was patient confidentiality. You need to get to St. Mungo's soon, and then take their Floo network to St. Finbarr's in Cork. Do whatever you did to take your last vacation... this is important love."

"I can handle it. But I will have to fly to St. Mungo's... can you give me directions? I have only been there by Floo and the Dursleys' hearth is not hooked up to the network."

"We placed a port key to St. Mungo's at your house... just in case. You have to go to the roof of your house. In the gutter facing your backyard near the patio is a tennis ball. Grab that tennis ball and it will take you to Mungo's. At the front desk, give this password, "Order Restored". Go to the billing desk... not the Welcome Witch... her line is always too long, and they will help you out immediately. Harry, are you sure you don't need my help?"

"Not right now. I just need to prepare a few things ... I will get hold of you... I promise... but I need to be careful right now...my cousin's life is at stake and I do not want to endanger him. Were they outside Molly's house at all?"

"Not that we know about- Casey apparated in and out of the house, no one watching the place would know Molly was gone."

" That is good. Okay. I have to get some things together to make this happen. Thank you Tonks! Please I will be in touch if I need help... but let me take care of what I can on my own first. I am pretty sure they are serious about keeping others out of this, and I need to get Dudley back safe. Promise me you won't bring the Order or any more Ministry people into this?"

"I promise Harry. At this point it is being treated as a standard wizard on muggle crime, no connection to you. They do not know Molly is somehow related to you, even if it by marriage."

"Thanks love. Really."

"Got your back Harry. You know that. Kisses Harry. Please take care of yourself."

"I will."

Harry's thoughts were jumbled. He had Petunia coming which now seems like a mad lark . His conversation with Molly was still playing through his head.

He had been able to get Molly to tell him the name of the club where they were attacked, and approximate time that it happened. He asked her what she had been wearing. She thought he was mad, but gave him the information. He promised her he would come, and that he would help. He wondered what would have happened if he just stayed around a twenty minutes more instead of going back in time earlier to visit Hermione. He realized that it had not affected this event... or had it? Was this the price of him going back in time? Now his cousin was in deep trouble, or possibly already dead.

His rational thought was he knew he had plenty of time, if he was going back in time, but he felt the need to rush, the urgency of the situation. He stopped and gathered his thoughts. In order to be packed before Petunia came home, he needed a bit more time. He gathered some water and easy to eat food: apples, some snack bars and took them upstairs to his room. He used the time turner to go back about fifteen minutes. He placed a _Muffliato_ spell on the second floor so not to alarm his past self, who would be caught up in conversations with Tonks or perhaps Petunia too, as he had no idea how long he was on the phone with either of them. He took the dirty clothes out of his duffel bag, and found clean ones. He pulled out the Firebolt and opened the saddle bag. It easily swallowed the food and clothes into its magically expansive insides. He wished he had his wand, but felt the unregistered one he had on him was safer. Tonks had confirmed for him that it could not be traced back to him. Even the pipe he used as a wand did not register as his magic, or she would have told him that when relating the follow up events in Reading. He considered packing the pot. He left it under his mattress.

He put a replenishing spell on the food and water in Hedwig's bowl. He was not sure the outcome. He wanted her fed, though he knew she could hunt well enough on her own. He packed anything magical he had that he thought could help him.

His packing was completed, his fifteen minutes ran out, and found himself downstairs, merged back into his present self, now aware that he was fully packed, Firebolt, coat and wand and time turner waiting for him on his bed. He heard the Honda pull up into the drive. He was waiting at the door, his shirt and shoes already off. Petunia was no more in the door when he slammed it shut and pulled her into his arms. He began to kiss her neck and ear, his arm at her waist, the other at her back. Petunia melted immediately, and allowed Harry to gently but quickly undress her. Harry lay her clothes on foyer bench, and pulled her, now only in her bra and panty hose, into the kitchen, and to the casual dining table. He took knife off the counter, and then unsnapped her bra with one hand. As Petunia was pulling it off her shoulders and over her large breasts, Harry ran the flat of the cold steel blade along her stomach. Petunia gasped. She did not move, but held her stomach tight. Harry pulled the bra straps completely off her, and dropped it to the table. Harry carefully pressed the flat of the steel blade the safe dull back edge facing up, along the underneath of her large firm hanging breasts, and then up and over her firm mounds to her hardened nipples. He turned the blade slightly, lightly grazing her nipples slowly with the sharp edge of the knife. Petunia was panicked, and her breasts were heaving. Harry turned the knife quickly away flicking the tip of her left nipple without slicing it. He put his left hand flat to her tan and freckled back, and pushed Petunia down, forcing her to bend over the table. He ran the blade over her nude panty hose, caressing her ass with one hand as he brought the tip of the blade, facing out towards him, to the start of her buttocks and pierced the panty hose at the top of her well-defined ass crack. He sliced outwards, splitting the panty hose down between the cheeks of her firm round behind, and then under to panty hose's cotton crotch. With a quick flick, he slice through and down, between her legs. Petunia could feel her dangling labia touch the cold sides of the metal blade but not its sharp edge. Her ass and sex where now fully exposed. Harry threw the knife onto the counter, much to the relief of Petunia. She widened her stance, her cunt already dripping , drops of her pussy juice dripping slowly from the tips of her full and pouting pussy lips. Harry dropped his pants, and she felt his hard thick cock slide along her ass, his large wonderful cock crown rubbing against her rectum, and down into the folds of her sex. She moaned her approval and whispered, " Oh Harry, please fuck me. Take me now!"

Harry pushed his incredibly hard member deep up and into the wet luxurious insides of Petunia's vagina. She gasped. She had not had his cock for three days. She felt the warm fullness of his fleshy hardness push up and deep inside her. She felt the prick fill her pussy completely. He felt bigger, thicker than she remembered. His kisses her on her neck and back made her tingle. She could feel his lips sucking on her shoulder, leaving a love bite mark. He was marking her as his own, Vernon be damned. She would not worry about hiding it either, not that she thought he would even notice it; yet it brought her a satisfaction that she could not put into words. She moaned and groaned her appreciation, as she knew that Harry would like that. He loved to hear her moan whether in pain or pleasure. As if on cue, He began to fuck her harder. She laid her weight onto the table and her hands palm flat in front of her, and raised her ass. "Fuck me harder baby." she sighed. Harry complied with sharp hard forceful strokes of his rod deep into her. She let loose with a small orgasm as he gripped her hips with force and slid more of his cock up insider her, pressing down with his shaft, working successfully to rub along her g-spot.

Soon she could feel Harry's muscular abdomen pressing against her wet sex and rump. She could feel his cock pressing against her uterus, and onto her cervix. She cried out in pleasure squeezing the muscles along her vaginal walls to grip and hold his lovely cock. He continued to fuck her until she came again, this time with a much stronger orgasm, the flood of her love sap dripping out as he forced his staff in and out of her. She looked back, and begged.

"Harry, please, please take me in my ass, put your big cock up my bum! Please baby!" She knew he would make her beg some more. She got on her knees in front of him, taking his hard cock slick with her honey glaze and swallowing it, biting it, sucking and licking it. She had him even more erect in no time. Her gaze was on his eyes, looking at his face for pleasure. She opened her throat and felt him push and force his cock down it. She gagged a bit, but held onto his hips and pulled her face forward until she had the tip of her nose at his stomach. She could feel his sweat and heat from him, smell the musk of their sex on his cock and balls. Harry grunted in appreciation, and pulled his cock out of her mouth, and she waited for him to strike her across the face with his meat stick, but he did not. He slowly rubbed the head of his cock around the smeared lipstick of her mouth, smiling at her.

"Petunia, you are such a fine fuck, I don't know what I am going to do when I have to go back to Hogwarts. "

She smile back. "Baby, let's now worry about that now...please come in my ass. I need to feel your big cock up my bum. Fuck me baby, please fuck me in my ass."

She got on all fours, lowering her shoulders and raising her ass as high as she could, with her legs spread wide, easily exposing her little pink rectum. She felt Harry straddle her and she squealed as his wide cock head stretched and pulled her little sphincter open and she felt his cock slick with her saliva push slowly and deeply into her anal canal. She squealed some more as more of his thick shaft shoved in deeper, and stretched her tight alimentary canal. She cried and moaned out of pain, "Oh Harry, you're wrecking my ass with that big cock, omigod, omigod, I don't think I can take any more of it! Please , please omigod fuck me love, but just fuck my ass slowly... It hurts so much!" She squealed again as he slowly pushed more of his dong up into her. Petunia squealed and cried at the feeling, and then she felt his cock pull inside her and a warm surge of his sperm deeper into her ass. She felt his hard, hard cock jerk inside her again, and she squealed as he did one final push and brought as much of his rod into her that she could bear, being as thick around as it was. She felt him come some more, and some more and she continued to moan and squeal to egg him on. He finally pulled out of her and an eruption of semen and seminal fluid followed out and down. She raised herself to a kneeling position and took his offered cock back into her mouth, and sucked the rest of the dripping semen from his cock and around his shaft and balls. She had the urge to shit and had to quickly bolt to use the bathroom off the kitchen. Petunia returned looking much more relaxed than she had all week. She watched as Harry used the spell "Scourgify" to clean up the evidence of their sex from the floor and table. She walked up to him, placing her hand gently on the side of his face.

"Thank you Harry. I believe I needed that. I must return to the club."

Harry ran his hand along the back of her ass, first running two fingers into her twat, then pulling them out, and touching the panty hose and stated, "Reparo lingerie." Petunia's panty hose returned back to their pristine state. He even repaired the run she had on the bottom of her foot. Harry placed his face against her breasts and hugged her, and took the opportunity to take a quick suck on her nipples. She held him for a moment, then gently pushed him away from her. "I really must get going back, and if you keep that up, we will be fucking again and ultimately I will not be happy if I miss my meeting."

Harry just grinned and pulled back, and put his pants back on. He noticed that Petunia watched his cock until it was once again under the cover of his jeans. She was putting back on her bra, and she noticed Harry's eyes did not leave her breasts even after she had her bra back on. She shook them bit and watched Harry's eyes bounce with along with her tits. She smirked. She sauntered back to the foyer, and had Harry assist her to step back into her skirt while still in her heels, and she place her blouse back on and tucked it neatly back into her skirt. She left one button more open at her cleavage than when she first came to the house. She kissed Harry on the cheek, and noticed that he seemed to have a sad look on his face. She put her hand to his cheek. "Perhaps tonight, after Vernon goes to bed and is fully asleep, I will come over to give you a blow job... would you like that Harry?"

"Or perhaps I can come over to your room and I can eat your pussy right from your bed with him snoring next to you."

"Ah Harry, you are such a nasty boy. You are truly my nephew. We will see. Oh my, I think my knickers are wet again. I put in my butt plug just to keep some of your cum in my ass, Harry, I will ache for your cock all afternoon. Just thought you might like to know that."

She turned and left. Once again , prim and proper and all business in facial expression and action as she slid into the driver's seat of the family Honda. Harry watched her place on new lipstick and adjust her make-up, and in moments, the little Honda was roaring out of the neighborhood.

Harry went back to the kitchen and poured himself some orange and pineapple juice from the fridge and gulped it down. He looked at the clock on the wall and figured out when he had last went back in time. He walked up to his room and picked up the time turner, and setting it so that he returned to the time just to before Petunia's arrival. He activated it, and stopped and listened. He heard the Honda pull into the drive, and then the sound of himself meeting Petunia at the door. He knew they would not pay attention to any noise at that point, and put on his long coat and felt around until he found the Firebolt and grabbed it, disappearing from view. He walked down the stairs and stayed to watch him fuck about with Petunia with the knife, and then to slice open her pantyhose and bend her over the table. Gods that woman looked great bent over a table! He felt himself getting erect. He wished he could watch more, but he left quietly out the front door, and flew up to the roof of the house. Harry now set the time turner back further to about the time he was having the phone conversation with Petunia that convinced her to come home.

He crept quietly to the edge, the roof, holding onto his broom tightly, and then sat down. He scooted to the edge. The neon green tennis ball was evident in the gutter. It was a good thing there was no reason to clean them out, as they were clean as a whistle , or he could have been up here on chores and earlier in the summer, and ended up flung to St. Mungo's one afternoon.

Harry sat solidly on the roof, gripping the Firebolt tightly in his left hand, it lying across his lap, and he reached down and easily picked up the tennis ball, and immediately- his body was spinning, like he was on the edge of the eye of a hurricane.

With great effort, he climbed onto his broom, as it floated and skimmed in dizzying circles. This went on for what seemed minutes, and then there was sudden sharp vertical drop. Harry knew this meant from previous port key transports, that he was at his destination. He dropped the ball, and kicked the broom up, and flew in gentle circles until he landed in a tiny garden within the tall stone walls of the sheltered lawns of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Harry knew that outside the stone walls around the modest lawn of of the hospital was downtown London. Here in the garden was enough room for a few patients to be out in fresh air while mending. He looked up at the sky and realized that it must be an enchanted magical dome over the garden, for one could only see sunshine and white puffs of cloud and blue sky and chirping birds. The real weather outside was still truly dreary and misty wet.

Harry carried the Firebolt, until he found a tiny garden bench and sat down. He pulled out his cloak and the broom became visible once more. He pushed the cloak into a deep pocket on the long coat.

He was not familiar with where he was in the hospital, but the noise and chaos of the waiting room seemed to be nearby so he gravitated to it, and found the line of people waiting to speak to the Welcome Witch. Currently she was having trouble communicating with a very hard of hearing wizard . It took the Witch quite a long time to get enough information from him regarding his accident to send him to the correct area for care. This was due to the fact that he had apparently apparated into a cauldron shop's back room instead outside the shop, and now had Cauldrons fused to his feet and covering his head. She had a nurse accompany him clanging down the hall to Transportation Accidents. Harry watched this while standing in a much shorter line that lead to a window labeled Billing Department. He was soon at the window and looking at a very prim and proper young man in clothes that looked to be from the early nineteenth century, completed with bow tie, overly large starched white collars and shirt cuffs. He had on a silk paisley vest underneath his suit. His black hair was parted in the middle and heavily greased, and his chin came to what looked to be a dangerously sharp point. He nose was a prominent Romanesque feature in the middle of his face. He wore tiny spectacles which were very shiny. They made Harry conscience of how dirty his own glasses were at the moment. Harry took them off his face and cleaned them with his shirt tail. The man looked at him patiently.

Harry finally realized he had not said anything to the young man, and quickly responded. He announced, " Oh yes- uhm, Order Restored!"

The young man looked at him suspiciously, "Are you sure?... say it again."

Harry leaned in, and quietly and slowly pronounced, " Order...Restored. Please."

"Who do you wish to see?" she asked.

I need to go to Saint Finbarr's in Cork Ireland. My... cousin is there. They say it is important I come, she is asking for me."

"We are connected to St. Finbarr's by the Floo Network. Ask for Casey Slainte, She knows Order. She will take care of things. Follow the green line to the main Hearth. Make sure to use the long distance floo powder. "

"Uhm, thank you." Harry was elated that there was a more convenient way to connect to Cork. He was thinking he would have to fly his Firebolt to the Irish city. The fastest route would be over about 100 kilometers of open sea. He had to meet with this Healer Casey, then talk with Molly so that he could figure out what to do. He was hoping he could do most of his work in the past so that he could return back to Little Whinging by Wednesday evening before Vernon or Petunia returned home. He did not expect Petunia to call again. She had left him to his own devices, no chores, so need for her to follow up. He had to re-think what he was going to do. He knew his plan was slapdash, but it was the best one he could form in such a short time. It would really depend on what Molly could tell him. He figured he would have to use the time turner once or twice to get this fixed, do what he could to prevent her from being attacked and rescue Dudley, or prevent the incident if he could. Harry thought he could try to intercept Molly and Dudley and prevent the incident, or at least shadow them and try to protect them. He knew there would be a risk with this; changing the time line drastically could cause an equally disastrous event to occur at another time or place. If he could find the pivotal moment that could alter events with the least impact, then maybe he could make things right. A ton of ifs and Harry had no clue. He had never heard of the Ravagers or this dark wizard Peacach. He walked tracking the green line down one hallway, then on to the next. At one point he was sure he made three right turns and then doubled back, but finally after ten minutes, he was standing in front of a large hearth stone that stated on a scripted brass plaque attached to the hearth, **Ireland and Points West**. There was a glassed directory next to the hearth listing the casts needed in order to arrive at the destination wanted. For Cork, Ireland, it listed Saint Finbarr's. It said to use the blue floo powder, large handful. Harry stepped into the stone box and grabbed grabbed a large handful of blue powder from a levitating cauldron , and threw it down as he announced as clearly as he could "Saint Finbarr's".

Harry felt a pull stronger than he had ever felt before, even from his trip from Hogwarts, and a sense of entering a very fast stream of wind only to then feel himself being thrown. He wrapped himself around the Firebolt to protect it, and ended up being hurled from a stone structure and across a floor, bowling over a large man standing what he thought was a safe distance from the Floo entrance. Harry got up from the floor, still gripping his broom and stooped over the gentleman with whom he had collided.. He felt sorry for the confused fellow. Luckily, he seemed not to be injured more than one would be when tackled, and others around him helped him up along with Harry. People were staring and shaking their heads at Harry. Harry murmured his apologies, stating that he must have used a bit too much blue floo powder. He hugged the wall and inched his way out the crowded area, working hard to avoid nudging or bumping into others. He made it to the directory and started looking through to determine what ward he needed to go to. He find one labeled Special Ward... Muggle patients, sixth floor. He took the elevator and found himself first going backwards and then up, and then down before the light marking the sixth floor alit and the doors opened. He walked to the desk and caught the attention of the very attractive Healer's assistant sitting there writing in a file with an "Ahem. Please can you help me?"

She had sparkling black eyes, red hair the color of a maple in fall, and pointed ears that showed she had some Fae in her heritage. She wrote down on a pad, and then showed it to him: Why certainly! Who are you here to see?"

" I am here to see Molly McDonough, but I was told to contact Healer Casey Slainte."

She wrote something down, looking concerned: Oh yes, the horrid attack. Casey is waiting for you, though I must say you made excellent time, she was only on the phone with the London contact just minutes ago."

"Yes, I came immediately. Travel by portkey then Floo." Harry said out of breath.

She then wrote : Then you will need some chocolate. I will bring you a drink after I let Healer Slainte know you are here.

"Thank you."

One last note: Please take a seat over there. She motioned over to a set of comfortable couches and chairs.

Harry waited, a bit fretful. He was not sure what he would hear both from the doctor, and from Molly. As much as Dudley had been a pain in his ass over the years, he certainly did not want him hurt or dead, and he knew that if Dudley was dead, it would tear Petunia apart. She would more than likely become barking evil mad. She was already a bitter person as she was. If she were to lose Dudley, Harry seriously would be more afraid of her than he would ever be of Voldemort. Harry was served his hot chocolate, which he half heartedly sipped until he suddenly felt more energetic, so continued drinking it until he felt much better. He had not realized how tired he had felt.

A very large man arrived. He was at least seven feet tall and had a very large barrel chest. He had great flowing blonde beard, which reached to his waist. He wore small square glasses stained orange. He wore the lime green robes of the Healer. He bowed low. "I am Intern Healer Inann Cabhru. Please come this way for the tests."

"Tests? I-I'm sorry, there must be a misunderstanding, I am not the one who is sick."

"You are Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Then there is no misunderstanding, this way for the magical compatibility and aura testing. Once we have determined your levels, then Healer Slainte can meet with you."

"I don't understand- why are tests needed for Healer Slainte to be able to talk to me?"

"You are part of the healing plan for Molly McDonough are you not?"

"Well of course I want her to get better, and if I can help at all I want to."

"Then you must take the compatibility tests and have your aura levels examined if we are going to perform the type of body magic needed to heal her."

"Uhm, alright, if that is what it takes, then let's do it."

"Please come this way."

Harry followed behind Inann, not really knowing where he was going, the man was so large he really could not see around him in the hall. Often they met people and Inann would have to turn sideways in the hall to allow others to pass by. On one occasion, Harry had to steady an elderly woman who tried to creep around the big Healer and slipped. He made sure the woman was fully back on her feet and walking, and then caught up to the unaware healer who had continued plodding forward. At a hall way intersection, a rushing orderly with tray of tubes and vials was surprised on his turning to look up and see the massive Inann in front of him. He stopped short, but the items on his tray did not, and several bottles went flying. Harry caught several, and helped the orderly to pick up those that fell. He carefully placed them back on the tray, and nodded to the orderly. Inann just patiently waited and then continued on his path. They took an elevator down one floor, and Harry felt sorry for the way the healer had to stoop and bow his head both inside the elevator and upon getting in and out of it. When Inann mentioned yet another elevator, Harry asked , "Is there a stairwell we can take instead?"

The healer smiled. "Yes there is."

"Would you mind if we took it? I would not mind the walk."

"That would be fine. Please, this way." Harry followed Inann down a series of wandering steps and one point he could swear they were walking upside down on the back of a set of steps that they had taken up to another level just minutes before. Like the stairwells at Hogwarts, they had to wait on a landing for the stairwell to swing and rotate and connect to another level before they could take the final flight to their destination.

On the final step going up, Inann tripped, his sandal caught on his robe, and he began to fall back. Harry tried to catch his weight to steady him, which would have worked if he had been one or two steps behind the large man, but he was another one down, which threw them both off balance. They both began to fall. Harry grabbed onto the Healer and yelled _"_ _Wingardium Leviosa Maxima_ _!_ " They fell back a few feet more, and Harry thought he would be crushed under the big man when they both began to float. They both floated to the top of the stairs, and Inann grabbed hold of the door handle with Harry on his back. Harry announced, _"Finite Incantatem!"_ , and both dropped to the floor gently. Inann did not say a word, he only turned around and smiled and nodded. Harry did not say a word either, just nodded back and walked through the door that Inann held open for him.

Harry found himself in a large white room, whose walls, floors, and ceiling seemed to be made of porcelain. When Inann closed the door behind them, even the back of the door was a sheet of white porcelain. With the close of the door, the room appeared as seamless room of white, no outline of the door was evident. In the center of the room was a low bed.

Inann motioned to the bed. "Please take off your clothes and lie down."

Harry complied, a bit nervous. The bed seemed to be made of a blown glass and was cold against his skin. Harry shivered.

"Do not worry, the bed will warm up soon," Inann replied as he pulled out a small case from a pocket in his robes, and removed a pair of goggles that appeared to have crystal lenses cut into many facets. He took off his spectacles and placed them into the case, and put on the odd crystal goggles. Inann pulled out a wand, which appeared to be black walnut inlaid with red cedar. It has been turned on a lathe, with several spirals that wrapped around a series of wide beads. The wand's core was a very thin glass vial of unicorn blood. It was certainly a Healer's wand, much too pretty and delicate for dueling or defensive spell casting. With a wave, whatever light that was illuminating the room dimmed. With a gesture toward the bed and a double flick, the bed began to glow white under Harry, and he could feel it warm comfortably against his skin. A brighter band began to glow within the bed, starting at his head and moving slowy in waves down to his feet, only to start again at his head, over and over.

Inann, obviously entranced in his observation did not realize that he had said aloud, "Interesting!"

What he was seeing was the spectral aura colors emanating from Harry, enhanced by the aural projection lamp within the bed. There was a small spider web pattern that seemed to center from the scar on his forehead, and spread thinly out over his aura, tiny threads of grey and brown and sickly green intertwined with spots of red, the colors of greed, depression , deceit, sadness, jealousy, and ego. All this lay within layers of strong aura bands of green, red, orange, blue and indigo, with smaller streaks of pink and yellow. Harry's core was deep red with large bands of green and blue and orange. Blue and green and red emanated from his hands and head as well as his penis. Pink was strong around his head and heart. Inann smiled.

Inann was very much aware of the legend of Harry Potter and his famous scar. This young man had much potential, but would have to find balance and reduce his red aura if he wanted to become an enlightened individual, but this mix of aura was still very beneficial for their plans to heal Molly McDonough. The other tests on the way here had shown him to be sensitive and selfless, as well as brave. He would be a good match for the type of body magic healing that Casey Slainte had planned for Molly. It did not hurt that he was handsome as well. She would enjoy the joining that they would need to do to create the healing needed in this case. The full scan was complete, and she was satisfied with the outcome. She removed the goggles and put them in a pocket in her robes.

At that point, she assumed her normal form, and the hulking form of Inann morphed into that of a young woman, perhaps in her early thirties. She was athletic in build, fit, and attractive. Her hair was dark auburn, and she wore it short, tapered at her neck. With a shock of thickness on top, which she wore spiked and askew. Her ears were petite and round, her neck long. Her eyes were a beautiful deep violet. Her shoulders were broad and her arms muscular. She was full breasted but not overly large. Her hips were nicely wide, with a thigh gap that made Harry's cock thicken. She had shed the large robes as she had morphed and stood nude before him. Her stomach was muscular and firm, her pelvic bones were evident at her hips. She was shaved clean, no pubic hair. Her legs were firm and shapely. Her feet. Harry thought her feet were beautiful. They were a bit long for a woman her size of roughly 5 and half feet, but the skin was flawless without callous and her arches high.

"Hello Harry. I hope you forgive my deception, but I often find it is easier to learn about others with a bit a anonymity. I must say for a young man of eighteen years old, you show a sensitivity and awareness of what is happening around you well beyond your years. Are you sure you are not older?" She smiled.

"I am sure I am not older than eighteen." He affirmed. It was not a lie. Apparently whatever body magic Petunia had done, it apparently registered his body at age eighteen. "Can you tell me what is going on, what is the plan to help Molly?"

"Molly has undergone serious trauma. We have stabilized her blood loss and have begun replacing it. We have done what we can to temporarily repress her memories of the event- " She held up her hand- " We know you need information from her, that another's life is on the line here, she told us that numerous times- we have not obliviated those memories from her... she is in more a of deep hypnotic trance to keep those memories from surfacing and her reliving them over and over."

Harry's look of consternation relaxed immediately from his face. He looked thoughtful. "You mentioned body magic... what does that entail?"

Casey walked over casually and sat on the edge of the glass bed, still pulsing to keep it warm. It was a red and pink glow emanating from inside it. "My ancestors were Druid. I have carried on traditions that are thousands of years old. I focused my studies and practice on the shaman healing magics. These include the use of body magic- using the body as the focus of magic to transform and to heal others. But it comes with a cost. It requires great amounts of personal energy. Often this requires more than one person's energy. More energy can be created through...intimate contact. Sexual energy has great creative and healing properties. I have the ability of focusing these energies from my body and from others that I have been intimate with. I have to be frank, in cases like this, it is not pretty. Molly has had her insides stretched to limits of capacity and beyond. There have been ruptures and bleedings. Like I said, we have the bleeding controlled and the blood loss replaced." She paused.

Harry had sat up and was sitting next to her on the bed. His feet now on dangling near hers above the floor. Their thighs touched and no one moved. They remained sitting close, with skin touching, on the glass bed. Casey looked down, not trying to look obvious while she looked over Harry's muscular legs, and to the length and thickness of his slightly aroused penis. She thought that she could work well with him, but was troubled by the odd infection that seemed to have latticed his aura. There was an odd influence here, yet he had shown himself to be selfless and protective and empathetic to others' needs. She found this very attractive in him. His core aura energies could certainly handle the work before them, as well as help to strengthen the healing process. Now with their thighs pressed together, she could feel her own body responding to the closeness of his. She was becoming moist between her legs. She could feel her nipples hardening slightly, now more so as she became conscious of it.

Harry cleared his throat, began to speak, then stopped, as if he was trying to gather his thoughts and then spoke again. "So you think we can work together to try to heal Molly?"

"Even though I understand you two have never met, she has an inherent trust in you. She feels that you will be able to make this all better, and to be able to rescue your cousin. Yes, I think you are the perfect candidate for what Molly needs. She has been raped. In the past, we treated this only from a physical standpoint... leaving the woman, muggle or witch, to deal with the emotional impact on her own. Over time, we unfortunately found that was a poor method of treatment. There was a high amount of suicide, or cases of total social and mental withdrawal. Personal relationships suffered, especially those with the opposite sex, as most rapes occurring have been male- on- female violence. So then we tried other techniques; obliviation, hypnosis, and gender preference reassignment. "

"What, you forced them to become gay?"

"This was early on... certainly nothing I have practiced... the trust was destroyed between the victim and the opposite sex. The idea was to allow for healthy relationships to be encouraged and developed among their own sex where that healthy trust still existed. A series of small post hypnotic suggestions, as well as steering the victim towards compatible same sex contacts, seemed to be successful. Of course, this was not seen as ideal, and some times, after some time, the victim would break off these relationships, never feeling satisfied with the results. This was the same results generally found over time when memory obliviation and hypnosis treatment techniques were used, but seemed to happen much more often with these two more intrusive methods. "Healer Casey paused again. "Are you thirsty? I can have some tea brewed quickly..."

"Uhm, sure. That would be good. Yes."

Casey continued on, now feeling a bit more in control of her body, which she preferred. She felt odd at how quickly her attraction to this Harry Potter had surfaced. She certainly had hoped she was beyond any school girl celebrity type attractions, but the testing showed him to be more than just celebrity hype. " With gender preference reassignment, many other victims thrived and found the happiness again that had been taken away from them. It continues to be a therapy used, but has been improved, and only used with those victims who have bi-sexual, or stronger same sex preferences found during psychological testing. We are now trying the difficult therapy of trying to rebuild gender trust for those who still carry a strong preference for heterosexual relationships. We have found the sooner we start this process, the better the chance that the base of the trust level has not completely been eroded, and that there is some base foundation for growth." There was a knock at the door, and the tea arrived, carried on a cart pushed the same Fae Assistant Healer who had been at reception. She now wore a diaphanous gown of lime green with a thin veiled hood. She was fully nude underneath. Harry was very surprised that his imagination was pretty much on the mark on what she would look like naked. She smiled knowingly at Harry, seeming to acknowledge the same thought as he.

Casey watched Harry's reaction to her assistant. He was definitely an 18 year old male. She noticed the appreciative glances, the nod and smile for recognition, but no overt body movements or posturing that she would normally expect. "Harry, this is Assistant Healer Rhoswen Breena. She works with me and with other Healers in the St. Finbarr's Trauma Unit. She will be working with us during our healing process with Molly."

Harry nodded, "Hello again." Rhoswen only nodded and smiled. She waved hello and signed something to Casey.

"Harry, Rhoswen cannot speak. She was injured as a child and lost the ability to speak in the standard sense, but can speak to you mind to mind, but there is a bit of process to go through for her to make that connection with you. She would like to do that with you, would you be willing?"

"Uhm, sure, yes. I would think it would make it easier for all of us to work together if we communicate as well as we can." Harry smiled. This was odd, but certainly interesting, and despite the gnawing urgency he was feeling for his cousin, He knew he had to spend time with Molly in order to find out what he can to help Dudz, and therefore, he needed to spend time with the doctors to help Molly.

"I guess I should tell you that the fastest way to make this connection is through some intimate sharing, is that acceptable?"

"I-I guess so."

"Then, if you do not mind, I will leave you two to have some tea and to... to make the connection, while I go ready our room where we will gather our energies in order to move on to our healing work with Molly."

Harry only nodded, but grabbed the hand of the Healer before she could turn to leave. He held onto it tightly. "So you think we can really help Molly?" Casey looked into the green eyes of Harry Potter, her own violet eyes looking fiercely determined. She gripped his hand back, and could feel his energy pulsing into her already without the need for any type of bonding preparation. As a psychempath, she knew she would be exposing much. She could tell her heart would be heavy weeks after this healing, missing him. She was well aware of the emotional dangers to herself with the type of energy sharing they would need to do together. Already she felt pangs of jealousy in just having to share him with Rhoswen and that was just from her contact sitting side by side with him.

She felt badly not being totally honest in telling Harry of all the possible side effects of this venture. She was afraid that a young man of this age knowing all that could possibly happen would probably end up backing out of the process; and she was determined to help Molly McDonough. She felt shame and guilt that people, if she could call them that, with gifts of magic caused this kind of pain and hurt to a muggle woman.

When she was first tending Molly, Casey had felt the courage and hope emanating from the injured woman in the midst of the extreme pain and despair that she was going through. All her hope was pinned on Harry Potter making her world better. She knew that Harry would be the crux of Molly being able to pull through. Casey would have to help him carry that burden; it was too much to put on any eighteen- year old. She knew that Harry felt it, even if she had not said a word about what Molly had professed to her during her moments of lucidity when the trauma team had rescued Molly at her home.

His strong grip on her hand, hers holding his back was already bringing on feelings that she knew any normal mortal would not have just meeting someone else. She could feel into his soul, just like she could everyone else she touched, and even though there was a taste of something sour there, she somehow knew it had been thrust upon him, and did not belong to him. All these thoughts raced through her head, and all she could do is smile a determined smile, and answer, "Yes Harry, I really think we have a great shot at doing this. Please be patient with the process."

Casey reluctantly let go of Harry's hand, and Harry did the same. She touched the side of his face gently with her fingertips, feeling the three day growth of black beard growing there. She got up and left, knowing that she left her wetness behind on the glass bed, but not ashamed of it in the least.

Harry accepted the cup of tea appreciatively from Rhoswen. They smiled at each other. Rhoswen, stood, waiting patiently as Harry quickly drank the warm tea, glad for its mild flavor, the hint of mint and the odd feeling of peace it was bringing him. He knew this was no normal tea, a magical blend, and he felt a warmth spread out quickly, his blood flowing strongly with ease throughout his body. He was not worried about its effects; he felt safe in the hands of both of these women. Rhoswen took the cup from him and returned it to the cart. She knew he would not ask for another. She turned to face him. She stood all of four and a half feet tall. She was the tallest in her family. Her proportions were perfect for her tiny height. She removed the gossamer green robe, and let it drop to her feet. She walked over to Harry, and nodded, and she began to caress his face and run her fingers through his jet black hair.

Harry lightly caressed her smooth flawless skin of her stomach and back. It was a porcelain white; not a freckle, not a mark. Harry marveled at its perfection, the oddness of it from his experience with human females. He moved his fingers to her back, running the tips down along her spine to the small of her back. He traced a triangle across the width of her back and then down to the start of her firm round buttock from both sides. He grips her ass cheeks and lifts her. She is surprisingly light. Rhoswen spreads and lifts her legs, wrapping them over and around each of his broad shoulders. Harry holds her ass and legs and brings them closer in, so that her sex is right at his face. He begins to slowly kiss and lick at her sex, pulling on the edges of her cunt lips his lips. His tongue slowly buries itself deeper into the folds of her pussy. Rhoswen made some guttural moans of pleasure, and Harry continued with smoldering passion and full attention. Rhoswen rocked her hips as she leaned back, supporting her upper body by holding onto Harry's legs. She rubbed her sex along Harry's face as he continued to lick, suck and kiss the wet and excited sex of Rhoswen. His tongue flicked gently over the face of her love nerve, and the moans of Rhoswen continued to become steadily stronger. Rhoswen pushed Harry to the bed, and turned around to face his very hard member. She bent over to give him good access to her puss and murmured her approval as his tongue began to dance over her rectum while his fingers begin to rubbed lightly around her clitoris. She takes his hard thick cock into her small hands, and begins to suck and lick around the large crown. She playfully and gently bites on his shaft, and she hears his thoughts. "Yes, yes, that feels good!"

She smiles, this is the quickest she has been able to hear another's thoughts in this fashion. She tries to reach out to his mind, there is a bit or resistance, like walking through a beaded curtain.

"Harry?"

"Rhoswen?"

"You do hear me!"

"Well, yes, I have been hearing you for a while... how did you think I knew you would like me to bite your pussy lips? I-I just did not know how to talk to you... it was hard at first, but now it seems easy.."

"Harry!, you are quite naughty... I thought we were not close to connecting as of yet..."

"You have a beautiful voice, by the way..."

"Thank you... I must say, I am a bit relieved, if we were to have to have coitus to connect, I think it would have been a bit painful for me, as you are so very large... I believe that Healer Casey will enjoy the work ahead of her..."

"So is that it? We are connected now?"

"Well, I could lie and say the connection is not complete until we bring each other to orgasm, but that is not correct, our connection is now successful."

"Do we have to stop?"

"No, we do not, I was hoping you would say that. Our coupling will be beneficial. When a Fae orgasms, she infuses strong sexual energy to her lover."

"So from now on I will be able to hear your thoughts?"

"We will be able to hear each other's thoughts when we direct them to each other. I know Healer Casey well, I will be able to give you hints to help you connect with her fully, as you prepare your healing energies with her..."

"So you will be with us during that... process?"

"Of course, I am her assistant."

"Will that not be odd, you giving me hints as we are having.. while we are..."

"Having sexual congress? No, she cannot hear me as I talk to you, just as you cannot hear her as I talk to her mind to mind."

"So you both are connected too?

"But of course!"

"So you and she have..."

"Quiet your imaginative thoughts, Harry Potter! You are causing me to lose my own train of thoughts among your more... erotic ones. There are other methods of connection, not that it is your business. You have powerful sexual energy for a sixteen year old, Harry Potter!"

"You read that from me?"

"I try not to pry into memories, but that one spilled up without any prying from me!"

"So will you tell Casey?... I do not want that to stop us from what we have to do."

"So... you are familiar with body magic I take it... you have aged your body to that of an eighteen year old. "

"I have some experience in it yes. Let's leave it at that. Please do not ask or pry further."

" I told you I do not pry, Harry Potter... this is a matter of my honor!"

"I-I am sorry. Just a bit defensive. I did not wish anyone to know my age. It is important that I am able to do what I need to do to help Molly and rescue my cousin."

"I will not reveal your secret. I can tell that you are much older than your years, Harry Potter."

"Please, just call me Harry. Do you prefer to be called Rhoswen Breena?"

"That is why I like you Harry Pot- Harry. During this entire conversation you continue to please me physically, and now you are concerned that you call me by my preferred name. You have a gentleness that belies your warrior spirit. You will go far in this journey of life... Harry."

"So what do you like to be called?"

"I apologize for my distraction, Harry, you see, you have me so close! oh gods! so close! Call me... call me - Glory! oh gods! oh Glory! Oh Harry!"

Harry's mind was taken over by a euphoria that he felt would burst his seams, if he had any...He came immediately, hard and with eruptive force. He felt his mouth still on Rhoswen's sex as he seemed to be swallowing the sweetest honey, at the same time he felt Rhoswen's mouth over his cock swallowing and gripping his member with force like holding onto a fire hose. His mind was linked with hers and the sensations blurred back and forth, he soon tasted his own cum and felt his cock in his/her mouth as he continued to taste and swallow the ambrosia coming from the lovely Fae. They both experienced both their own orgasms as well as each other's. It left both twitching and collapsed together, gasping to catch their breath. Rhoswen turned around, and crawled into Harry's arms. Harry looked at her, still trying to catch his breath, and said, "Right... I ... will... call you Glory! "

Rhoswen looked up at Harry smiling and thought to him, "you... can... call me anything you wish, Harry Potter!"


	19. Sexual Healing Part Two

Harry was incredibly energized. It was like he had drunk the potion at Hermione's but it was ten times stronger. Hell, the way he felt, maybe even a hundred times stronger. He found there was another door in the room that led to showers. Rhoswen gently held his hand as she led him through, and they showered. She bathed with Harry, but was very professional about it, more of a very attentive stylist or spa profession who happened to be nude. She washed and styled his jet black hair, and shaved some of his beard, cleaning up his neck, but leaving the stubble well defined on his cheeks chin and sideburns. She knew that Healer Casey found this sexually attractive. She also shaved Harry's balls carefully until baby smooth, and trimmed his pubic hair to short soft stubble also a preference of the healer. She oiled his cock and balls, and seemed to enjoy herself a bit when Harry became very aroused during the process. She spent some time on her own pubic mound, and turned her bright red thatch into a very stylistic lightning bolt, which she proudly displayed to Harry, and was surprised when he grabbed her by the buttocks, and planted a kiss right on the bolt. She giggled like a pixy girl in his mind, and a blush grew over her face. Casey put on another fresh lime green robe of the incredibly transparent but soft gossamer material. She had a similar but shorter robe for Harry, but the color of white. She admired his body as he slid the robe over his head.

She loved his playful nature even among the austere environment that they tried to present at the hospital. This was very much experimental therapy, although its applications have been around for thousands of years, the hospital administers were adamant that there should be no appearance of this process being a "brothel for wounded souls" as one jaded bureaucrat had admonished.

But the process was treated with confidentiality and pretty much left out of scrutiny because Casey Slainte and her team had shown such great results over the last five years. Unfortunately, cases of wizard sex crime were up substantially since the return of the Dark Lord. His dogs of war were ruthless in their hate and sexual violence. Rhoswen related this to Harry in her thoughts, and shuddered, and Harry grabbed and held onto her hand as he felt sadness emanate briefly from the Fae. She took his touch to heart, and tried to brighten up and continue on her prepping of Harry for his position as Healer Partner. They took a seat together on a bench in the dressing room. Rhoswen began to give Harry information about Casey Slainte, her sexual peeves, and her likes.

Harry interrupted her right away. "She has beautiful feet, does she like having things done, or doing things with her feet?"

"Oh, Harry do you have a foot fetish, why didn't you say so? Fae toes grip very well, I could have masturbated you with my feet..."'

"I-I yes I do." is all that Harry could muster; he was thinking of how wonderful that would have been.

"Well, I will pass that information on to Healer Casey...but perhaps we can meet another time, away from work...?"

"You don't mind that I am sixteen?"

"We Fae are not so caught up on social mores like deciding what age is appropriate for a sexual being. Honestly, for some people it is at thirteen, while others are not ready until much, much later in life."

"I would like that... Glory." Harry looked directly in Rhoswen's eyes and she blushed again. She looked down and then spoke.

"The answer is yes, Harry, she does like things done to her feet. She enjoys massages, and she does like her toes kissed and licked. She likes it when a male runs his erection all over her body, and that includes along the bottom of her feet. "

Rhoswen offered her delicately smooth foot to Harry, who took it eagerly. She showed him reflexology pressure points that help to excite and stimulate other parts of the body. Harry found with the Fae they were very sensitive and well connected to their pleasure centers, and soon had Rhoswen clinching in orgasm.

As he sucked her toes, he felt another charge of energy from the lovely Rhoswen. He was almost fully erect when Rhoswen ushered him gently into the Energy gathering room. She had hinted and repeated to Harry that as a psychempath, Casey felt things on a much higher level than most humans, and that he must be tender and gentle, as aggressive behavior could be dangerous to the both of them. Harry tried to let go of his experiences with Jean, to hold onto only those gentle feelings he had for her... he knew the rough sex would not be appropriate for this process. The idea was to gather as much healing energy as possible and to help power Casey's transformative magic. Casey had him sit cross legged, fully nude in the center of a sea of pillows. The room was candle lit, and in the shape of the inside of a pyramid.

Casey put him through some almost hypnotic meditative exercises to help relax him, to drain away his stress and worry. She removed his robe and massaged his shoulders and neck gently. As a gauge, she would wrap her body around his. He could feel her full breasts and hardened nipples pressed against his back, the wetness of her bare sex against his lower back, her arms wrapped around him, with one hand over his heart, her legs wrapped around his stomach. Soon she felt the stress leave him, and she tried to throw off what she had absorbed, but Harry was very tense about the process, and she faulted herself for not giving him more prep time, but they just did not have it. She was feeling anxious, and then Harry grabbed one of her feet, and began to massage the bottom of it, and she realized that her Assistant was once again taking care of her. As if on cue, Rhoswen's voice popped into her head, a gentle whisper. "This was his idea, not mine..."

While Harry massaged Casey's beautiful feet, he felt the gentle kisses of Casey on his neck and back. He concentrated on her sexual pleasure centers, on the bottom of her feet, and he could feel her fingers running through the short crop part of his hair on the back of his head and along the sides. He had wished he had got this haircut years ago.

Harry let go of her feet, and turned to pull Casey into his lap, he looked into her eyes and began to kiss her lips gently, to run his fingers along her face and behind her ear to her neck where he held her delicately. She ran her fingers over his face, gripping the sides of his face as she kissed him more passionately. It was surreal to him. He felt her attraction, and she felt his. The strength of sexual energy Harry was giving off was intense, and Casey knew that Harry must have brought Rhoswen to orgasm. This amazed her, as it was not often that the Fae reached that level of pleasure with mortals, as well as sent a pang of jealousy through her. She wanted Harry even more now, here in front of her Fae Assistant. She knew this seemed a bit competitive and petty, but she recognized it as part of her personality. As professional as she tried to be objective and guided; sex and passion always blurred the lines for her. She tried to keep that secret to herself. Certainly she was not doing this for the sex, the healing process of transformative or body magic required it. But as an extreme empath, the passion and pleasure involved made it harder to stay centered and detached, she felt the same things most people felt during sex, but raised to the Nth degree, especially when it came to her feelings for her partners. As an empath she connected fully with her partners, establishing a level of intimacy in one coupling that most do not experience in the first year of their relationship.

Harry kissed into her neck, sucking and biting lightly, making her tingle and bringing gooseflesh to her arms. This was certainly the coaching of Rhoswen. She appreciated it anyway, and let it go, knowing that she should just enjoy the feeling. Someone just coupling with her for the first time would never know all her erogenous zones, but the more heightened her sexual experience, the more healing energy she would be able to conjure and tunnel through Harry later on, and her able Assistant Healer knew this. She closed her eyes and just gave in to the feelings, the time to stop intellectualizing them were at hand.

She reached down into Harry's lap and began stroking his long thick member as she continued to kiss the side of his face and neck as he bent down, now kissing along her shoulders. She had never had sex with a man with a cock this big. It would be a challenge, but one that she looked forward to. This type of full connection would allow her to take as much energy as he was willing to give her. She felt his hands move to her full breasts, cupping and gently kneading them, running his fingers over her hard nipples, her light pink areolas puckered at his touch. His thumb and finger tips twirled around her nipple, they were sensitive and she responded with an ache in her loins as well as a spark at the source. Harry pulled them gently and they grew longer. He began to suck and lick them, and her breathing quickened, and Casey moaned in pleasure. He responded with more passion. This was good for her to know, he liked to hear his lover moan. She felt a surge of warmth into her body from the touch of her hands around his cock and the touch of his lips and tongue and fingers on her nipples and breasts. Harry's prick was incredibly hard and his length stretched fully. She wanted badly to have it inside her, but instead, she pushed him back into the pillows and began to lick and kiss her way down his chest, her fingers caressing his muscular abdomen. He continued to caress her, to touch her where he could while enjoying her lips and tongue on his body. Harry found enjoyment in running his hands through Casey's short spiky hair, and running his fingers along her earlobes.

Casey kissed him at the base of his very thick member. The girth was outstanding; she could not close her hand fully around it. She ran her short fingernails along the long shaft of the immense penis as she began licking her way up to the beautifully cut cock head. He grunted his satisfaction as she placed her lips around his wide head and swallowed down, taking a good third of his cock into her mouth, and to the back of her throat. Rhoswen watched in amazement, knowing her tiny mouth would not be able to open that widely without using her magics to expand her ability to swallow. As it was it was, it was all the Fae could do to keep up swallowing when Harry had erupted in to her mouth; her lips just barely covering the crown of his wide cock. She remembered the taste of his sweet sperm, and licked her lips in anticipation of watching Harry ejaculate into her Healer's pretty mouth. Her hand went to her sex, rubbing it gently as there were no others to observe. She remained attentive to her Healer and to Harry, not only for her needs, but due to the fascination of how well these two people were melding as lovers. Nothing seemed tentative, everything natural. She had only reminded him of a couple of her erogenous zones, Harry seemed to know what to do to please her, and she him. She did let Casey know of his foot fetish, but the passion between the two of them was exploding before her, and she watched as her Healer's aura grew bright green with a burning core of red and pink. She watched the red and pink energy of Harry pump into her body through the cock she was now swallowing deep into her throat. Casey moved so that she was lying over Harry's legs on her knees, her back and ass to his side but now within his reach while she continued to bob up and down on his cock. She wanted to bring him to climax; she knew with the energy infused from Rhoswen, he would soon be incredibly erect again in a very short time.

Harry's hand went to her the top of her muscular rump, caressing it gently where her buttocks separated. His fingertips gently circled around her rectum and Casey moaned. She liked having her asshole gently rubbed. His fingers teased around her sphincter some more and then moved down into the folds of her sex. He spread her wet cunt lips and found the entrance to her vagina. Three fingers went inside slowly, pushing, probing, until they reached a rhythm timed with her mouth moving up and down on Harry's cock. She ran her teeth along his shaft at Rhoswen's suggestion, and then cupped and pulled gently on his very large and full balls. She liked feeling their smooth and fleshy sac.

Harry gasped, and her own pleasure at his hands was also intensifying and so she continued, increasing the friction of her lips and tongue and against his cock until she felt his thick cock jerk and the eruption into her throat of warm fluid. She swallowed and pulled out, to catch and taste more of his life creating fluid in her mouth, the sweet sticky warm man-milk. She swallowed it, then allowed as more and more of the sperm entered her mouth to let it run from the corners of her mouth and down her chin. She continues to swallow until his orgasm stopped. She looked up into his face to the intense smile in his eyes and the way he gently held her chin and wiped the sperm from the corners of her mouth. He kissed her on the lips, and then pushed her back into the pillows and began kissing her at her knees. He then lifted her leg, and kissed and licked at the inside bend of her knee. Casey purred in satisfaction, another hint that Rhoswen had given him earlier when they were cleaning up. He licked her down her thigh from the back of her knee to her sex. She widened her legs to further invite Harry to orally please her. Harry kissed and licked her inner thigh and along the edge of her outer labia all around it, building up anticipation. Casey was wet, the folds of her inner lips glistened with her honey glaze.

Harry could feel her fingers playing in his hair as he began to kiss her bare smooth pubis, and then worked down to her the top of the hood of her clit his lips pressing down and rubbing over the top of it, but he did not try to expose the engorged love button, but to tease it to grow further. He could see the pink of its sensitive bulb peeking out from under its flesh hood; He followed the trail of the hood with his tongue, barely grazing the clit to the inner lips, slightly pulled out. He bit her inner labia with his lips, pulling on them, stretching then out and his tongue buried itself into the slit, separating the lips further. He tasted her honey glaze, it was musky but sweet. Her buried his tongue and further slid it further down, and until he found her vaginal entrance. He spent time licking around the sensitive entrance to her pleasure hole, licking the remaining flesh edges of hymen, dipping his tongue in occasionally as he licked and sucked and kissed into the folds of Casey' vaginal canal. She was enjoying the sensations immensely, the touch of his tongue sent electric sparks upside her canal and to her womb. She felt her cervix dilate, something that normally does not happen to anyone during sex but perhaps a very pregnant woman, or a psychempath in full sexual arousal.

She moaned her pleasure as Harry leisurely but passionately continued to give her sex his full attention. His teasing was driving her crazy with lust, and she gently pulled the hood back on her clitoris to gently hint that he could now spend time moving her closer to climax. Harry did not need a hint from Rhoswen to tell him, though she did let him know some of the things she had enjoyed when he was giving cunnilingus to her.

Casey nodded to Rhoswen, and Rhoswen's thoughts came into Harry's head.

"Casey's is feeling a bit overwhelmed right now and is feeling a bit guilty about all the attention you are giving her. She loves it all very much by the way, but she asked me to help out a bit, so please do not be surprised. Oh, and I would very much suggest doing the vibrating lips thing across her clit... I adored it."

Harry felt Rhoswen behind him. And then he felt her tiny bare feet rubbing along his legs and then up to his ass. She rubbed them down his muscular buttocks, and then used them to widen his stance on his knees. His anus and big heavy balls felt very exposed. He continued to lick and suck and kiss Casey's cunt, his lips vibrating over her clitoris, as she grabbed hard onto the hair on the top of his head and pulled in passion. He knew she was close to climax. He felt the tiny smooth toes of Rhoswen grip his balls, and begin to rub and knead his balls. It was driving him wild, and he bore down on Casey with passion, sucking and flicking his tongue across the face of Casey's fully engorged clit. Casey pulled his face into her cunt and clinched her legs around his head, He continued to lick and suck even as she began to squirt and squirm and buck in orgasm. She tried to pat Harry on his shoulders, and half heartedly said, "No, please stop!" Harry heard Rhoswen say in his head, "No, Don't- keep going Harry." Harry followed Rhoswen's advice and brought Casey to multiple orgasms with his continued licking and flicks across the very sensitive clitoral globe. He pulled is face from her sex and she rolled over on her side, panting, gasping, and moaning. He rubbed her back and shoulders. He was hard from the footwork Rhoswen hand performed on his balls, as well as from watching Casey cum and shiver and spasm in orgasm. Casey rolled onto her stomach over a large pillow and raised her ass into the air, moving her knees wider pulling her legs out. Harry enters her, and slowly moves forward, driving his shaft deep inside her wet but tight sex. She squeals and moans, and he moves slowly working his way up, kissing her back as he goes. As he gets deeper, he kisses further up her back, hovering over her, his arms on each side of her. He pushes hard, and feels some resistance as he reaches her cervix, but she pushes back, and his shaft slides, and he is inside her womb. "Gently, gently" urges Rhoswen. Harry allows Casey to rock back and forth on his shaft, and then he pulls back slowly, and then pulls fully out of the healer. He lay down a couple of pillows atop each other, and rolls her over onto her back. Lifting her legs, Casey's pretty feet resting on his shoulders, Harry laid his hand flat under the tiny round of her muscular stomach on her pubic mound and pressed down as he enters her slowly. His thick cock fills her fully, and now with his pressing, the head of his cock rubbed fully over her g-spot.

She gasps, and Harry knows he is in the right spot, he pushes a bit further in, then back and then in and then back slowly working his wide cock crown over her g spot. He soon has Casey moaning and groaning in pleasure. He continues, as the contact is also working for him, and she soon clinches again and Harry comes, and comes again, pushing deeper into her, until he is again past her cervix, pumping his cum directly into her womb.

Rhoswen is watching her healer's aura, and it is glowing an incredibly bright green, brighter than she has ever seen it before. Harry's green aura is also becoming greener as she watches his flow of red and pink energy into Casey turn into a green flow back into his aura through her hands into his body as she touches him. She leaves to insure that Molly is prepped and ready in the adjoining room.

Harry stands, and Casey kneels, and begins to suck his cock which hardens again in less than a minute. She holds his hand, "Sweethar- I mean, Harry. We are not done. I am most in sync with my patients when I am very aware of their various injuries. It is hard to explain, but Molly was anally raped, along with vaginally, and orally all at the same time. I need for you to have anal sex with me for me to feel the biological connections I need to make to direct my healing energies properly. I know that sounds odd, as I do know anatomy. But as an empath, I find what I am familiar with helps me to direct my energy more successfully. I-I am not familiar with anal sex... I understand the concept, but I have never done it. I feel I need to do it with you to fully heal Molly. Will you have anal sex with me?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure. To be blunt, if this is your first time, it can be painful. Do you have oils or some kind of lubrication? "

"I-I have already prepared myself, I must say I have felt vey "squishy" while we have been have sex, but it magically bound with a salve that helps to relax muscles...I am hoping that is enough to take your girth and length. Normally I would reduce your girth a bit, but we need it for Molly, and I do not want to waste any of my transformative magic energy on just my comfort. "

"I will try to be gentle Casey."

"I know you will. Please don't mind me if I cry out, please continue until you have fully penetrated me and have brought yourself to orgasm inside me. Your ... seed contains a powerful amount of energy. What you have put in my womb will probably be enough to power our energy needs, but I want to be sure, I only want to do one transformative session with Molly if we can. After we are done... here, we will clean you fully again. I will need to be physically connected to you, and for logistic reasons it makes sense for my fingers to inside you, so you will have to be comfortable with me anally penetrating you during the restoration process. I apologize for any discomfort this may cause. "

"I can deal with it."

" We will be transforming your testicles to produced a supernormal amount of sperm... it will be ideal if we can have you ejaculate in each area of healing needed. It acts like a super salve if you will, of healing energy. I will need you to concentrate and to repeat the incantations that Rhoswen will tell you as we go through each step. Molly will be awake, but in a very euphoric state so that we minimize her pain. She will be aware of you, and that you and she are coupling. We will start with just of the two of you in the room together alone to bond. Lots of cuddling is best, Harry, avoid direct touching of her mouth, vagina and anus. Light caressing, holding is best. You must be as gentle as you can." She paused, she had been stroking his cock slowly the whole time she talked. Harry stood and began to gently rub his erect cock all over her face, and then down her neck and across her upper chest, and down to breasts, where he rubbed his cock head over her very erect nipples. He continued this process all over her body as she tried to continue with her conversation.

"Her appearance will be disturbing. She will be bruised. She has facial swelling still, and we have healed superficial cuts, but she will be terribly battered. Please do not worry though, you should be able to touch her gently and if you can, please avoid showing overt signs of stress at her appearance."

"I will try the best I can." Harry was worried. He remembered seeing the man he thought of as a father, Arthur Weasley, after his attack by Voldemort's serpent last year, and how sickened he had become. He had to actually leave quietly from his room and go throw up in the public restroom in the hospital. He was now rubbing his cock along the bottom of Casey's feet. He felt some pre-cum smear across her toes. Casey moaned, then gathered her thoughts.

"We-we hope that between the trust she has in you, and the connection you make that we can proceed with the internal healing. You will have to perform oral, vaginal, and anal sex with her - in that order-for the process. This will help with the body magic, and hopefully also build on her gender trust as well. "

"I understand. Really. I know it sounds odd, you talking to me while I seem to just be diddling about, but I really am having a hard time not having sex... I feel like I can't stop..."

"It is an affect of the energy transfer from Rhoswen, I believe you probably go into a brothel right now, and service every prostitute and leave them exhausted while you still wanted more. I am sorry Harry, I hope I can make it up to you now... do you mind dirty talk, Harry?"

"No, I rather like it, is-is that permitted?"

"Between us, yes baby, we can speak to each other however we like... I would suggest you not with Molly... unless she leads you in that direction. So Harry, do you mind if I suck your cock, love? I want to swallow that big fucking dick of yours until you are very hard, then I want you to take that big, hard, meaty cock and fuck my asshole. Would you do that for me baby, please."

"Come be my sweet little slut, Casey, come and suck my cock."

Casey, on her knees, opened her mouth wide and swallowed the massive head and start of Harry's long cock. She sucked and licked around the mushroom head, licking the urethra and glans. "You like that baby? Do you like the way I lick your dick?"

"Yeah Casey, you know how to make my cock to feel good baby! Gawds, you know how to suck cock! Mmmmm, that's it, swallow more of it my little slut!"

"I like being your slut, Harry; because I know who you are, and that turns me on... you know how to be a real man, gentle when needed, but my stud when I want it rough! Do you want to fuck my mouth baby? you can fuck my mouth... make it your cunt if you want... I am your cunt baby."

Casey had never had this type of interaction with one of her healing partners in the past. Personal lovers, yes, but they have been far and few between; when they find out that they must share her with sexual partners at work. It always put too much stress on the relationship because of the internal emotional connections that Casey always makes with her good partners, and the hangover in emotions she ultimately brings home at night. She had never been well at hiding it, and sooner or later she says the wrong name as she cries out in orgasm and the relationship ends. She had not had an outside lover for two years now because of it. She throws herself in her work that now- a-days keeps her very busy. She is so full of Harry's sexual energy that at this moment, she wants to fully please him. Her empathy knows Harry likes to verbalize his sexuality with naughty talk. She enjoys it herself. She wants this experience with him to be rough, passionate. She wants to have his baby, even though she knows this is a physical impossibility. She is barren, and no amount of transformative healing will fix that. It is the price of her gifts. She pushes the thought out of her mind as Harry pushes more of his dong into her mouth; she gags and then relaxes and swallows Harry's cock meat down her throat. She feels her throat bulge as his large head pushes down her esophagus. She moves forward, and holds onto his muscular legs as she allows Harry to push and pull his cock in and out of her throat and mouth. The sexual energy Harry is releasing into her is intense. Casey tries to hold onto her identity as waves of his passion flood her feelings, the sense of sexual pleasure and dominance wave over her. She does not find it malevolent; she feels his passion for her as a lover, but the satisfaction of being in control. She fights back from the contact, and to do so she pulls away from Harry, falling back to take his massive cock out of her mouth and throat. She gasps, strings of saliva pulling from her lips, still attached to his lovely cock.

"Harry, please, take me in my ass. How do you want me?"

" I- I want you to feel comfortable, do you want to face me, straddle me so that you can control the pacing of how much of me you take inside you?"

"No, I want you to fuck my ass. I want you to decide how much of your big wonderful cock you want to put up my bum. I trust you baby, you can come fuck me. Come take me, with me on all fours."

"All right, please relax, I will be careful."

On his knees, being much taller than the diminutive Casey, Harry was able to approach the healer from behind easily. He slowly directed the large head of his penis to rub gently against her tiny pink anus. Casey was excited and pushed back against the pressure of Harry's cock at her back door. Harry slowly pushed forward, gently, and Casey could feel the slow stretching of her anal orifice, the muscles trying to expand to accommodate the much larger than normal object coming in.

She tried to breathe slowly, and found herself starting to pant as the full girth of Harry's wide head entered her, and the sphincter muscles tried to resist the push of the warm hard flesh of his cock as it very slowly entered her anal canal. It was incredibly painful and she moaned and squealed loudly, but urged Harry to continue.

Just inside her anus, Harry found the large amount of lubrication that Casey had used. He pushed his cock in and out of it, trying to spread it along the start of his shaft. He pushed a bit hard, and much of his huge cock slid quickly up and inside Casey.

Casey screamed, "Ohhhhhhh myyyyyyyyyyyy god!", and scrambled up the pillows, trying to achieve an upright position, pulling Harry's cock quickly out of her ass. She stood quivering, and waving her hands in excitement, like she had jumped into an ice cold pond.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod... " Was all she seemed to be able to repeat.

Harry, concerned, had scrambled to his feet, and was at her side, His hand on her shoulder and lower back. "Casey! Are you okay?"

Casey nodded the affirmative, gasping. Soon she seemed to have calmed down, and raised her hand to show Harry she was in control, and Harry knew to immediately back away from her.

"Well, uhm, Right! I believe I have the gist of _that_ ! Let's call it done. Now, if you would excuse me, I must go use the restroom! "

As soon as she said it, she bolted for the adjoining shower/bathroom door and disappeared.

Harry stood, dumb founded, and knowing that apparently anal sex would not be a new addition to the Healer's repertoire of regularly performed sexual acts.


	20. Molly May I? or Hexy Beast

Harry waited for Casey to come back into the room. Something told him to wait for the healer to return. She eventually did, looking a bit shame faced; Harry decided that empaths probably were not good poker players. She tried a professional face, but would not look at Harry in the eyes. Harry grabbed her hand as she tried to walk quickly past. "Casey- Please!"

She stopped, but would only look down or away from him. This was the same type of self tantrum that Hermione had thrown when she was not able to successfully take a double penetration during their threesome. Harry ran his fingers up to her face, and traced her ear with his finger tips gently. He knew her ear was an erogenous zone for her.

"It doesn't matter. We will do what we need to do to heal Molly. It is okay."

"I-I am a professional! I should have-"

"Yes you are. You are also a person who found out that a certain sex act was not for them."

"I-I was not prepared properly."

"Perhaps not, but you and I have to be on the same page. I want no sense of doubt going into that room when we have to fix Molly."

"We are not fixing her..."

"Sorry, Healing her. Bad word choice. I know she is not a broken object. She's my cousin. Related somehow by marriage and probably removed a couple of times, but still my cousin."

"You are right; we need all the positive energy we can get. Come we need to get you in a shower, and then sterile scrubbed, which won't be fun. "

Harry pulled on her hand again, and brought Casey close to him. He leaned down and in and kissed her, hard, and with passion. She responded, opening her mouth, and Harry's tongue found hers. They kissed soulfully. Again, Casey felt more intense energy fill her, this more passionate, more caring, and she felt the stress and sense of failure leave. He was adorable, and she wanted him more than ever. Her cervix dilated fully, and she could feel his hardness against her flat muscular stomach. She crawled up him, and he picked her up, and brought her down over his fully erect cock. She wrapped herself around him, and with just a bit of working of her hips and the rubbing of his cock, he found the opening to her love hole, and he pushed inside her while she dropped a bit on his body, still clutching onto him fully and felt more of his long thick shaft slide into her vagina. She grimaced. He was so large; it was like fitting a tight glove on a large hand. She loosed her grip and dropped further, causing his cock to slide deeper into her vaginal canal. He was soon at her cervix, and she began to rock her hips, to push and pull against his rod. She was very wet, and moaned into Harry's ear, telling him to fuck her deep, to push it in harder, and she feels his head push back up past her cervix opening and into her womb. She bounces hard on him, whispering how much she loves his big cock, his hardness inside her. She tells him to fill her with cum, and Harry grimaces, and let loose with a huge ejaculation, again deep in her womb. Casey only sees white, and loses sound as she has an out of body experience, floating above the two them, watching her small body virtually impaled on his large thick staff. She drops back into her body, her body sliding further down as her weight again drives Harry's pricks as deep inside her as his length will allow, still erupting, continuing to fill her womb with his thick white sperm. She kisses him, and erupts with her own small orgasm, squirting as he pulls out of her. Her cervix contracts, holding in more of his seed as Harry pulls out his cock.

He carries Casey into the locker room. She places a large plug into her vagina, and then they shower together, just letting warm water and mild soap wash the sweat and sex off the outside of their bodies. Casey with the use of an engorgio spell and holding Harry's testicles in her hands, increased significantly the size of each of Harry's balls to the baseball sized, to hold all the sperm being magically hyper-produced, ready to be super-pumped through his seminal vesicles and prostrate enhanced with full-on magic mojo.

Two unknown assistants come in to scour Harry fully, using a medicated sand scrub all over his body; he lays on his stomach and then his back on a stainless steel table with running warm water. Medicated scrub is run twice through his hair, followed by a medicated conditioner. The assistants then rub thick but pleasant smelling oils into his skin with healing properties which are enhanced by his personal energy on contact with another person. They are for Molly but benefit Harry as well. Any small cuts or blemishes disappear from his skin. He is ready.

Harry is dressed in another robe, and wheeled into another room; he is not allowed to walk. He is in what appears to be a dim but opulent hotel room. Very spare furniture, low calming music, candlelight, there is large wide bed in the room. On it he sees the shape of a woman sleeping. She is nude, but draped in the same soft gossamer cloth that he wears as a robe. She has beautiful full strawberry red hair. They roll him next to the bed, and then levitate him into the bed next to her. She is lying on her side, her eyes closed. He faces her as he lands gently into the bed, his head resting gently on the same long pillow that she rests her head on. They are very close. Harry studies her damaged but pretty face. She has a slender slightly turned up nose. Light freckles were sprinkled across her prominent cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Thin dancing eyebrows of fair to dark red hair were currently furrowed in concern or pain. Full pouty lips glistened. He noticed that she bore a strong chin, and when she opened her eyes, sparkling emerald green shone back at his.

Her smile was dazzling. She looked into his face, seeing the lightning bolt scar like Dudz had described it. She was lost in his sincere dark green eyes and the look of concern on his face.

"Hello, you must be Harry."

"Hi Molly, yes, I'm Harry."

She smiled, and then her eyebrows instantly furrowed. "They have Dudz. They will kill him or you, probably both." Her eyes instantly filled with tears. Harry wiped away one that ran down to the side of her nose.

"Hey now, don't worry. I will make this right. No one is dying. We will get Dudley back, I swear! But we have to get you feeling better first so that you and I can talk. I have a ton of questions."

"I feel fuzzy- very high. The pain is not so bad right now".

"That's good. I am a bit tired; do you think we could nap together a bit?"

''You are almost as forward as your cousin. Dudz was asking to eat my pussy about five minute in from meeting me. You, you want to sleep with me and we just met."

"It must be the Evans blood we share. We know quality people right away and run hot for them. Why wait?" Harry shrugged and smiled. "Actually, I was just looking for a bit of a cuddle. I like to spoon with shirt tail relatives. "

"Well, we are naked in bed together; I guess I could do a bit of a spoon with you. After all, I am very happy to see you here, but I am very tired Harry Potter." Molly rolled to her side away from Harry. "Please feel free to put your arm around me; I would like that very much." She said with a bit of a sob.

Harry pulled his robe apart; it separated with a cinch in the front. He sidled into the back of this beautiful woman gently. He grimaced when he lifted the gossamer sheet covering her. Her lovely back and buttocks were a mass of purple and red bruises, some were yellow green. He could see the actually large bruised finger and thumb prints on her body where she was held so brutally tight by her rapists. He moved as close as he could, so that the thick healing balm on his body was pressing into her skin as he spooned and hugged her gently. He put his arm slowly around her, under her large breasts and she grasped onto it. She wrapped her feet and legs around his.

After just a short while, Molly snuggled in closer to Harry. "Love, you give great cuddles, the pain in my back is feeling much better." Harry separated a bit to see that the bruises looked much better with the short time they were pressed together, He pressed closer to her, trying to cover as much of her as he could with his body. Molly snuggled in, in her state of detached euphoria along with the relief in muscular pain, she was finding much to like about being close to Harry.

"There is another thing that you cousins with Evans blood share."

"Yeah?" What?" Harry could not think much besides musical tastes that he shared with Dudley.

"Big cocks. I can feel yours. It runs past my ass to my upper thigh. I would say you probably swing a good foot when you are hard."

"What does Dudley swing?"

"You really want to know? Perhaps you should ask him yourself", she teased. Then she remembered what happened again, and began to sob, "Oh fuck, that is right... you... cannot!"

Harry put both arms around her and she rolled onto her back to look up at him. "Do you swear you can get him back alive?"

"Yes." Harry whispered. "I can go back in time, Molly. I am going to stop this before it all happens."

"Bollocks!"

"No bollocks. I can go back into the past. I just spent four days in London while my original time line self was in Little Whinging doing yard work."

"I hope you are not insane, Harry Potter."

"Sometimes I wish I were, but no, I am telling you the truth. Pinky Cousin swears." He held out his pink finger to her. She smiled.

"Pinky Cousin Swear on your life?"

"On my life." They hooked fingers. Harry Still had a good layer of balm on him. "You did notice how I am greased like a pig, didn't you?"

"Yeah, kind of figured it was one of these witch therapies they were doing."

"Yeah, well it has done a fantastic job on fast healing a lot of your bruises. Why don't we try to take care of some of these on the front of you?"

"If I didn't feel like a walking bag of bruises, I would think you were hitting on me, Mr. Potter."

"Well, I am, but I thought using this medical goo was to give me a good reason to offer some front- side action. Bring it in baby! C'mon you know you want it! "Harry smirked and opened his hands and waved in his fingers doing his best impression of a slimy personal manager.

Molly giggled despite her pain rolled atop of Harry into his hug. She held him with her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest, her large breasts flattened between them, and their legs intertwined together. Harry held her this way for quite awhile, slowly caressing the side of her face and running his fingers through her thick soft curly hair.

He heard her sighing softly, and realized that she was sleeping. Harry ran his fingers over her shoulders and down the sides of her body, inspecting the healing that had taken place. He felt still fully energetic. Molly burrowed closer into Harry, wrapping her arms and hands around him, stretching her legs to lay full atop him, covering him with her body. Harry wrapped his arms around her, pressing her into him, His hands flat on her mid-back. They lay this way for awhile, when both Casey and Rhoswen quietly enter the room. Rhoswen carried and swung gently a smoking ornate brass incense burner on chains. Harry had seen a priest carrying one like it when he attended a Catholic funeral service with the Dursley family for a great aunt of Vernon's. As the smoke passed around Harry and Molly on their bed, Harry felt a sense of well being and calm and a gentle loving arousal happening in his body.

He asked in his mind to Rhoswen, "What is this? This smoke?"

She answered, "These are the Vapors of Venus", a mood enhancer, it will help in your bonding with Molly."

Molly awoke, and in her dreamy state, began to kiss Harry gently at the neck. Her hand went to his member and began to stroke it lovingly with firm but slow caresses. She smiled at Harry who was watching her with concerned eyes when she felt his cock become longer, thicker, more rigid.

Casey spoke quietly in soothing voice and tone that Harry had not heard her use before. It was doctorish, but at the same time very calming and soothing. "Hello Molly, I see you are very relaxed and glad that Harry has been able to join us... are you feeling better?"

Molly smiled and nodded and then whispered, "My muscles feel better, but of course my ...insides still hurt badly."

"Yes, well, that is what Harry is here for; to help fix your insides... do you remember what we talked about?"

"Yes... body magic to heal my insides... that I will have to have Harry...inside me, to help the magic heal me... to help me keep my-my trust levels from... eroding. Oh Harry! You would never do anything like this to someone else, would you?" She put her hand to his face, searching for honesty.

Harry looked her directly into her eyes..."I would never do anything to another person that they did not ask me to do themselves, I could never cause a woman or girl that kind of disrespect and hatred."

"I-I'm sorry Harry, I know you wouldn't nor would Dudz or any of the men I know in my life... I am trying to hold onto that, to remind myself that this is a specific bunch of evil bastards who did this to me... "She put her forehead to Harry's. "I trust you Harry, but please be gentle and if I-I freak out... it is not because of you." She swallowed nervously, and Harry could tell by her grimace that it was causing her pain. Rhoswen brought a drink in a dark ceramic mug for Molly to drink. Harry heard her voice in his head.

"Rhoswen would like you to drink this, it will to help ease the pain in your throat as I am... as we heal your throat."

Molly had continued to slowly stroke Harry's cock, and by now he was raging hard. "So you are going to put that baby down my throat, right? Right then, please give me the tea."

Rhoswen helped her too sit up and to drink the throat numbing solution. Casey held her hand and spoke. "Unfortunately the tea will numb your tongue as well. You will find it difficult to speak for awhile. "

Molly nodded. "ith feel lak ah drink noba cane."

"It is similar in property to Novocain, but it does not have to fully coat your surface in order to make the area fully numb. It reaches out to cover surface and nerve endings on its own without need for injection. It just clams pain."

"thath ny- ah don lak needle."

"I don't like needles either- we try to avoid them in magical medicine."

"C'mon, Har ee. weeb got mah blah jahb t' do" She pulled him off the bed, and was to about to get on her knees when Casey held her shoulder gently but firmly.

"We prefer you stay on the bed. We can make the comfortable for you." She had Molly sit near the edge of the bed. She had Harry stand in front her. She sidled behind Harry and gently rubbed Harry's back. "Unfortunately Harry, we cannot make this as comfortable for you." She ran her hand down to his muscular buttocks. Casey could not help but gripping one cheek firmly. "Are you ready love? you know what I have to do." Rhoswen brought her an opened jar, and Casey dipped her left index and middle finger into it. "This gel is a very good conductor for energy... it also makes a good lube. Me touching your prostrate will give us the most direct connection for releasing the healing energy direct through your... genitals. Listen closely to Rhoswen and repeat all healing incantations she gives you. I will be focusing on directing your energy and mine to Molly. "

Casey again gripped Harry by a muscular buttock and whispered to him. "Gods, you have such a nice ass! Okay here I go…" Her two small lubed fingers slid easily into his anus and then Casey dropped to her knees to slowly probe Harry's rectum until she could locate his prostrate and the seminal vesicles between. She located them and uttered a spell, " _Productio_ escalate!" This would escalate the production of seminal fluid to help carry and spread the healing properties that were stored and spread in Harry' sperm. Rhoswen looked down at Harry's inflated testicles; in Aura view, they were two large spheres of pure green energy. She knows that in most cases, if he were to have sex with a woman in a normal state of health, this would surely impregnate her. As it was, there was a chance for that with Molly, though much less likely at her age.

Harry felt the pressure of Casey's fingers inside his rectum, but he was used to this with Petunia, and when she uttered the spell, he felt energy begin to flow through his body that felt very pleasant. He could feel the urge to cum to well inside him immediately.

" _Corpus Leviosa_ " Casey pronounced, and Harry's body began to rise slowly up. Harry tried to remain calm. He was merely a carrier here. An instrument of healing. When his penis was even with Molly's mouth, Casey pronounced, " _Corpus_ _volitant_!" and Harry remained hovering at that vertical level. Casey with her fingers inside him and her other hand touching at the base of his spine guided him. She looked at Molly. "Molly, as you said, this is your blow job. We want to you to control the pacing. This is at your speed, you control how much of Harry you take inside your mouth, but you must remember that our goal is to get him down your throat, to the area where the most hurt is happening. Breathe, and remember, you are in control. No one is forcing this on you."

Molly nodded. She looked up at the hovering Harry and smiled. "Thith ith mye firth flo- teen blah jab- pleeth beer with meh." She giggled a bit.

Molly grabbed onto Harry's incredibly hard and thick cock and rubbed it around her lips, licking the head. She swallowed his mushroom head into her mouth, sucking it slowly. Harry smiled down at her, letting her upturned eyes know it felt good. Rhoswen appeared in his head. "Don't be surprised if you just start cumming. Casey has a certain amount of control over your orgasms right now… just go with it. Please repeat aloud , _'_ _Reparo Soft Palate'_ "

" _Reparo Soft Palate_ " Harry said in an even tone. Immediately healing energy began to flow through his cock and into Molly's mouth, repairing the extensive injuries to her soft palate.

At Rhoswen's prompt, Harry next beckoned, " _Reparo Epiglottis!"_ At that point , Casey prompted Molly who had been bobbing and sucking on Harry's prick with some enthusiasm, " Molly, get ready to swallow!" She pressed against Harry's prostate and whispered, " _Ejaculot!_ "

Harry's cock jerked and erupted with a large amount of semen. Molly gulped and swallowed, and felt immediately relief down her throat. She swallowed again, and then moved to bring more of Harry's rod more deeply down her throat until she ran into some pain, wincing and wheezing. Rhoswen ever diligent was watching her. She thought to Harry "Harry quickly… _'_ _Reparo Trachea_!" She is having trouble breathing."

" _Reparo Trachea_ " and again Casey squeezed his prostate, and Harry erupted down her throat. Casey reached over and gently gripped Molly around the throat and whispered _"_ _Reparo Trachea_ " as well, sending healing energy directly from her body to Molly's windpipe. The magics where quick both inside and out, and quickly Molly's windpipe was repaired. Molly smiled and nodded and began to breathe easier. She pulled forward, taking more of Harry's thick member down her throat. She began to panic a bit, and quickly pulled back, taking the meat staff fully out of her mouth, and breathing heavily in panic. Rhoswen was rubbing her back, and then Molly realized that she could breathe, and that she was in control of having Harry's cock in her mouth and throat. She smiled up at Harry who smiled back and again Molly swallowed his cock, and a quickly took the length back down her throat.

Harry at Rhoswen's prompt, repeated, " _Reparo Esophagus!_ "

Casey warned again, Molly, this will be a large one!" She pressed again against Harry's prostate, and uttered, " _Ejaculot maxima!"_ Molly felt Harry's cock spasm in her throat and loads of warm sticky fluid fill her throat and flow down inside her and into her stomach. She pulled back, to bring head of the prick from deep in her upper chest to her mouth, to feel the eruption of cum in her mouth. Harry continued to come, he was groaning in pleasure and she watched his face as she licked and smacked and tasted his sweet sticky cum. She could actually taste it. Even though her mouth was numb, her taste buds were still working… something she found very interesting regarding medicinal magic. She swallowed Harry's cum and felt an energy and wellness fill her throat and body. It made her anxious to hurry on to other parts of the healing, even though there was still some fear and dread in having Harry fuck her. Molly could feel the ebbing of Harry's orgasm, but she took the time to lick and suck the head of his cock until no more cum was flowing from his immense crown. Casey watched her with perhaps a tinge of jealousy, but was more than happy with the outcome of phase one of the healing process.

Rhoswen did a spectral review, and though she saw a slight thinning in the green band for both Casey and Harry, there was still plenty of energy left among the two of them. Especially in the energy stored in Harry's immense testicles.

Casey pulled her fingers out of Harry's rectum. She was feeling a bit faint, and nearly stumbled but held on tight to Harry's muscular leg much like grabbing onto a pole. She muttered " _Finite Incantatem",_ and Harry slowly lowered back to the ground. His feet were on pins and needles. He walked around to get the circulation to return to normal. Molly reached out to him and he joined her on the bed in a hug. Molly kissed him, and held his hand. He held it back gripping tightly. Harry kissed her, and she kissed back. His hand ran down her taut stomach, and his finger played in the short cropped orange hair of her pubis. He caressed around her lap, as they continued to kiss. He kissed her neck, and down it, as she touched the side of his face and ran her fingers through the short cropped hair on the side of his head. She kissed his cheek and ear, and whispered into it... "Now we will get to find out what that magical message was that asshole put on my back."

"Wait, what?" Harry asked.

"After my...attack Peacach wrote something in magic on my back. Said it was a message for you, which you could only read if you fucked me...vaginally. Hey! I can speak normally again! Thank goodness!"

Harry reflexively pulled his hand away from Molly's sex. He looked over at Casey and Rhoswen to see if they had heard her. They had not, they looked at him questioningly. Harry thought to Rhoswen. " The dark wizard embedded something magically in the back of Molly. Said it was a message for me, that I could only activate if I were to have... vaginal sex with Molly. Was Molly examined for curses?"

Rhoswen relayed the information to Casey. Casey looked back at her.

Rhoswen cast her glance back to Harry " No, our concern was the physical injuries... she did not mention this to us."

"Can someone do this? Do you have away to find out what he did to her? For all I know I could kill her if I go inside her... or we could be ported to their hideout. "

The room you were in for the aura check..it was made to contain magic... if she was embedded as a portal key , it would keep you both from being ported. We can also bring in an expert in dark magic and curses to see if we can figure out what was done. ", Rhoswen responded.

Molly looked at him and the reactions of the two healers. "What Harry?"

"What Peacach put on your back, may not necessarily be just a message, Molly. He could have cursed you in some way. We will need to figure that out before you and I can do anymore healing work... I don't want to endanger you in anyway."

"So if we ...got together... it could kill us?"

"Perhaps, or teleport us to wherever they are, or perhaps it just is a message. It is hard to say, but we must be careful as evil as these bastards sound."

Molly only looked very worried and nodded. She continued to hold Harry's hand. Harry stayed by her side, placing his other hand over theirs. Harry knew that Casey was conferring with Rhoswen, He noticed an almost imperceptible nod on occasion, and their gazes would lock on one another. Rhoswen left the room, and Casey walked over to the bed and sat down. She was wearing a diaphanous gown of lime green like Rhoswen, but hers had a golden trim around the neck.

"We are bringing in a dark arts specialist... this is nothing to worry about- the wizard who attacked you, Olc Dubh Peacach, is a young wizard, not even twenty four. The odds are good that he has not been schooled in any of the truly dark arts, most thugs do not have that kind of intelligence or education, but we do want to protect you and find out what he may have done to your back. We will take you to the next room for an examination. It is very stark white- probably more of what you see in a muggle hospital, but we are warming the bed as we speak. We will levitate you there."

"I would prefer to walk... I feel much better."

"I am sure you do, but with the injuries you sustained, we cannot chance it. "

"Then Harry can carry me there. Won't you, Harry?"

"Well... I guess that would be fine if Harry doesn't drop you. Harry are you up for it?"

As supercharged as Harry was feeling right now, he figured he could probably carry both women to the next room together. " Yeah, I am pretty sure I can handle that."

Molly had her own motive... she wanted to make sure Harry stayed with her. She was scared to death, and right now all her trust in the world was riding on the handsome young man that held her hand. She did not want to be separated from him. As an empath, Casey felt and knew this about Molly. Casey was having her own possession issues about Harry that she was dealing with internally at the moment. She tried not to see the hand holding going on... pangs of jealousy swept through her. Intellectually she knew the trust Harry was building with Molly was an incredibly healing thing, but she had her own accelerated feelings for Harry that were tearing at her heart, and they only grew stronger as she stayed connected to him during the healing process. At only a third of the way through, she was already imagining the two of them living together in a stone farmhouse somewhere along the coast of northern Ireland.

"Well, then let's go. Please wrap her in this blanket first." Casey picked up a fresh clean blanket from a stand in the corner and gently wrapped it around her shoulders down her back.. Casey brought Harry a fresh robe although she preferred to keep him nude, and had him put it on. She straightened his collar for him, and ran her hand down his broad back. Molly watched intently, a flash of fire in her eyes. With her arms around his neck, Harry easily picked up Molly and carried her. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder and kept her arms around his neck. Casey led them through a door directly into the white room. Harry brought Molly to the glass bed, which had been draped with some soft blankets, and as delicately as he could, brought Molly to rest on the bed. Casey brought her another blanket and with grace and care, tucked it around Molly who was shivering. Part of this was the coolness of the room, part of it was some shock her body was going through as part of the rapid healing process.

After a short time in the room, Rhoswen entered, followed by an older woman with a severe expression on her face. Although she wore the diaphanous robe of lime green, she wore a black unitard underneath. She wore spiked healed black boots that clicked on the white porcelain floor. She was in her fifties, but very fit for an older woman. She was very large breasted, and even in the unitard, her breasts bounced and jiggled with her every move. Harry despite himself felt a stirring in his loins. Her hair was braided back and was long, it was still a deep blonde. She was tall, at least six foot two. Her lips were a blood red, and thin and pursed. Her chin was sharply pointed and her cheek bones high and Nordic.

Casey's expression seemed a bit strained when she spoke. "Harry and Molly, this is Avslöja Mörkret. Previously, Avslöja was a professor at Durmstrang Institute who taught Dark Arts and is recognized as by the Ministry of Magic's as the premier expert in body curses and hexes. She has been working as a Specialty Healer at St. Mungo's and St. Finbarr's since the start of this year. "

Rhoswen's voice popped into Harry's head. "She is also a total witch and I do not mean in a good way. She tends to value knowledge over human life. She has put hexed and cursed people in high risk situations just to increase her knowledge about the mechanisms of the individual hex or curse. She also seems more willing to put muggles she has worked with in even higher risk situations than she will magical folk."

Avslöja held out her hand as if to be kissed to Harry. Harry grasped it tenderly, and bowed his head slightly in deference, much the way he learned to do for Buckbeak, the hippogriff, not thought Harry, that Avslöja would probably find that a flattering comparison. She scrutinized Harry with a look in her eye that Harry had seen with Petunia.

"The famous Harry Potter. I heard much about you from Viktor Krum, he was a dear student of mine."

"Viktor is a great competitor and I consider him a friend. He also a smashing Quidditch Player."

"I understand you are not such a, how do they say it? slouch? yourself. It takes a quick hand, a good eye, and fast rider to be a Seeker."

"You are a Quidditch Fan?"

" I own box seats for my home town team in Alta- the Alta Piler... that is Norsk for Arrows... Alta Arrows. We are new team, from 1975, but we do well in the Norden League, but have yet to win the Norden Cup."

"What countries are in the Norden League?"

" Norway, Finland, Sweden, Iceland, and Denmark, we have nineteen teams. Five each from Norway Finland and Sweden and two each from Iceland and Denmark." The tall Nordic valkyrie's eyes were alit while talking to Harry.

Casey watched with interest. Normally Avslöja was an ice queen, she had never seen her this animated about a subject, but they had never talked about Quidditch or any other sports. She prickled at how easily Harry had seemed to crack this woman's veneer. Only Auszdominus would have been able to tell them this was a lasting side effect of Harry being bonded to more than one woman under Satyr's love potion. His natural pheromone secretions were hyper-intensified and seemed to affect muggle, witch and Fae women alike.

"Ahem." interjected Molly, who felt very ignored at the moment.

Casey pulled the sports fans back to the issue at hand. "Since you two seemed to be the target subjects of this particular hex or curse, Avslöja will be examining and working with you both to determine its nature and what can be done to break it. We will excuse ourselves and return once Healer Mörkret has completed her assessment and any possible removal."

"Be careful Harry Potter, Avslöja is a dark witch in all but name only." Rhoswen chimed into his head.

"I will, Glory. Thank you, love." Harry thought back. The two healers very hesitantly left Molly and Harry in the company of Specialty Healer.

Avslöja walked over to Molly and sat at her side. Her face quickly changed to a very forced look of compassion. "Molly, I would like you to relax. In fact I would like you to sleep for awhile, as this will help me in examining you. "She put two fingers to Molly's forehead, and recited, " _Dyp søvn"_ and Molly felt directly to sleep, a peaceful smile on her face.

Avslöja turned to see Harry watching her intently, defensively. "I can understand your mistrust of those who practice or study the dark arts, Harry Potter. Let me assure you that I use my talents to benefit humankind, not to enslave it." She stood and walked over slowly to Harry. "I have been very interested in your story since you were a baby. Your survival is based on old magics, Harry, and I agree with Albus that it is due to your mother's love, but I believe that there are rules in all magic, and the darker the magic, the harder the rules. This is something that Voldemort has yet to learn fully." She was now very close to Harry; she had placed her hand on Harry's shoulder as if to make her point. She was a close to him as she could get with her very large chest. Harry felt the large firm globes brushing against his chest. Her breasts sat firm and high despite her age, and Harry noticed that her nipples, which sat atop those large breasts her now pushing their way out noticeably from under the stretchy material of the unitard. They were long and rounded. He could tell that her areolas puffed tightly around them. Avslöja smiled at him sweetly. Her eyes alit. She had been watching him and was getting the affect she desired.

"So you like my breasts? Most young men do. They like to suck on my nipples and paw them. I enjoy that about young men. Do you mind? I find it very warm in this room." Her wand is pulled out of a sleeve where it was magically hidden. This was no Healer's wand, this was one made of alder attached to a rounded base of polished quartzite. Dried straps of dragon hide wrapped the wood to the base. The scales on the hide reflected the light of the room prismaticaly. The wand was about thirteen inches long. With a wave, her unitard was gone, and she was nude under the transparent material of the healer robe. Harry drank in her body. It was the body of a very fit but pampered fifty year old woman. His eyes lingered on her large breasts. It was as it was evident even with the unitard on, that her nipples were very hard and long atop small round puffy areolas. His gaze trailed down her taut but rounded belly to her sex. On her pubic mound, he found the silver blond hair there shaved short and again shaped. Was this a new fashion craze he wondered? To have your pubic hair shaved into a shape? It was in the shape of an upside down arrowhead. Avslöja had been watching Harry's reaction with great attention. She noticed his eyes lingering on her mons pubis.

"The arrow head is in honor of the crest of my home town, Alta. It was a much smaller town back in those days. How old do you think I am Harry? Please be honest." Harry enjoyed hearing the lilt in her voice of her Norwegian English.

"I would say perhaps 50 years old at most."

"I was born over 100 years ago. I have been studying dark arts for a long time. There are many healing and longevity properties that can be found in the seed of a young man, along with other ingredients. And my reading of you tells me that your seed currently is very special. Tell me Harry, does this muggle woman mean something to you?"

"Yes she does. She is relative, a cousin." A bit of a stretch he knew, but he wanted Molly treated well and if she was cursed, then He wanted the curse broken with little harm to Molly. He felt that Avslöja probably could make that happen...if she wanted.

"I will help her, but I expect something in return. I need lots and lots of your seed. Are you willing to keep this between us?"

"Yes. Anything to help Molly out."

"Good." Avslöja walked over to Harry and ran her hand down his muscled chest. Her wand with a wave had his robe uncinched and she had her hand stroking his long cock quickly, which was growing thicker and longer just as quick. Her fingers played and circled the base of his cock. "We in Alta say that we were at the base of the Norden Cock."

Harry looked at her questioningly.

"I am sure you, along with every other adolescent with a world map, have noticed how Norway, Sweden and Finland are shaped like a penis." She ran her fingers down to caress Harry's hairless and incredibly large and full balls. She cupped and then squeezed them. "Finland is the trunk and the balls of the Norden Cock." She ran her long fingernails up from his balls to the underneath of his shaft, and then raked her fingernails along the underneath and up to the large cut mushroom head of Harry's meat and rubbed it with her thumb, then the inside of her palm as she gripped the crown. "Sweden is part of the thick shaft and the sensitive underside of the long corpus and the large glans." She rubbed along the cut edge of his head, and the ran three fingers along the curving hard top of his cock back down to the base of the prick to rest against his tightly muscled coin purse. "Norway makes up the rest of the large Norden Cock head and the top of the thick shaft, all the way to the base, to here." She rubbed a spot on the top of the base of his cock, gripping it, rubbing it with her thumb. "This, this is where Alta is. My hometown is at the base of the massive Norden Cock. Which you model much more nicely, eh?"

She continued to stroke and to caress his cock. Harry began breathing faster. He was looking down at her massive heaving breasts and hard nipples. Avslöja put the finger of her non-stroking hand to the underneath of his chin and brought his eyes up to meet hers. They were ice blue, like finely faceted sapphires with the tiny perfectly round core of black coal in the center. "I wish to suck your cock Harry Potter. This has nothing to do with the examination I am to perform, though you will be fucking me to aid in the examination. Like all body magic, dark arts detection requires a massive amount of energy. I normally have my own... assistants, but I thought you would do rather nicely in the very short amount of time I had to prepare for this. So- will you allow me to fellate you? You may touch me as you like. I do expect you to erupt in my mouth and upon me... as much as you would like."

Harry stuttered an affirmative, and stood while Avslöja removed her robe and laid it at the feet of the slumbering Molly. She caressed Harry's body, kissing it, licking it. She bit at his nipples and caressed his chiseled chest and abdomen, lowering herself until she was on her knees before him. Her ice blue eyes sparkled with lust, and small smirk curved the full mouth on her lovely face. She began by caressing and stroking Harry's cock some more, raking her finger nails along the underside of the long shaft. "It has been awhile since I have had a cock this massive to play with, I hope you will indulge me." she stated as she stared at Harry's cock, and slowly squeezed and played with his full heavy balls.

Harry nodded down to her upturned face. His fingers caressed through her soft silver blonde hair and down the sides of her head. His fingers found the loose braid that started at the back of her head as she began to swallow and suck on the large wide head of his cock. Her lips sucked around the corona of his glans, licking around it, pulling it in and out of her pursed lips while the tip of her tongue rubbed against the opening to his urethra. Pre-cum dripped from the opening and Avslöja relished the salty sweet taste. She licked more, and then began to push her face forward, to bring more cockmeat into her mouth. She sucked and swirled her tongue around the hard flesh, she could feel warmth radiating from the prick in her mouth, the healing energy channeling through it. Harry moaned in pleasure at her sucking and licking. the tip of her tongue touched a large vein, and she stayed still to feel blood pulsating through it. A hunger grew inside her, but she kept it in control. She moved her head, bobbing back and forth on young man's member, swallowing more length until it was at the back of her throat. She tried to relax her muscles and pushed forward, forcing the large head past her tongue and down her throat. She gagged a bit, and saliva drooled from the corner of her mouth. She grabbed hold of Harry's muscular buttocks and pulled her head forward some more and felt his cock slide down inside her throat to her esophagus. She pulled even further forward, and felt some relief as Harry grabbed the back of her head and forced more of his cock down her gullet, until her nose was buried into his lower muscled belly and coin purse. He ground against her face, forcing his cock as deep as it could go at this angle inside her. She allowed him to fuck her mouth for awhile, relishing in his dominance, their sexual wills now intertwined. She pulled the healing energy from him while reciting in her mind, _corpus rejuvenatus,_ _corpus rejuvenatus, corpus rejuvenatus_ , over and over . She pressed her hands against his gently removing them from the back of her head and continued to lick and suck and bob on his extremely hard cock while playing and squeezing his balls. She held his balls, and used the incantation that she had observed Healer Casey using when she spied on a closed session. " _Ejaculot, Ejaculot maximus_!"

Harry felt an electrical pulse shoot up from his balls and through his entire cock. He erupted with a huge orgasm directly into Avslöja mouth. She began to swallow his sticky sweet seed. She gulped and swallowed and could not keep up, she allowed it to erupt from her mouth, until she could no longer swallow, and she pulled away from him and offered her face and body for him ejaculate upon. The semen flowed and spasmed heavily, covering her face and breasts. She even had to once again place it back in her mouth and swallow until finally the orgasm ceased, and she felt her throat and belly full of sperm. She reached into her robes and found a small glass vial of purple solution, and she opened it and swallowed it. She could feel years melting away from her body. She was hoping Harry was too pre-occupied from his orgasm to notice the physical change. She smiled a wicked smile and thought to herself, perhaps adding the _maximus_ to the incantation was a bit too much. She took her wand and _accioed_ a glass flask. She took handfuls of cum off her breasts and face and collected it into the wide mouth beaker and then magically sealed it. She turned attention back to Harry, kissing him on the cheek, and then patting him on the shoulder.

"That was quite magnificent Harry Potter."

Of course Harry had noticed the difference in her appearance after he cum all over her, and she had drank the vial. She now had the appearance of a woman at least ten years younger. The plump of her belly was only slight, and her buttocks and legs were much firmer. He gripped her buttocks to check, and she allowed it. His fingers ran underneath and into her sex, and she allowed it. He pushed three fingers inside her and began to stroke her clitoris at the same time. She bent over, placing her hands on her knees, and Harry continued to finger and caress her sex and ass. She was incredibly wet. Harry looked over at the bed and the sleeping Molly. He slowly pulled his three fingers out of her sex, and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I believe it is time to take care of Molly."

Like coming out of a drug, Avslöja straightened and smoothed the hair at her forehead. "Yes. of course. Please give me a moment." She took a towel from a cart and wiped the remaining sperm from her face and neck and breasts. A _Scourgify_ spell removed the rest, restoring her to more dignified state. She began her examination of Molly at first on her own. She had enough energy inside her even after her rejuvenation that she could do the initial probe for hexes and curses without funneling energy from a partner. She touched and probed gently from the top of her head, fully down her body, fingers in her mouth, scrutiny under her eyelids, in her ears, probing her breasts, fully touching her body, including putting her fingers gently inside her sex, and touching, probing all the way down to the bottom of her feet. She asked for absolute silence. Harry just observed intently. Avslöja muttered incantations under her breath, things that Harry could not hear. Those that he did hear he tried his best to memorize them. The Healer asked for his assistance in rolling Molly over onto her stomach. She widened the gap between her legs, moving her legs to the edges of the bed to full expose her sex for view. Harry despite himself took a hard gaze at the appearance of Molly's sex. Her labia were swollen and bruised, and her inner labia pulled out and dangling, edges torn. Her anus was also puffed and swollen and torn. He grimaced, and swore that whomever these Ravagers were, they would pay dearly. Avslöja moved again with her probing and her incantations slowly up each leg, touching fully any skin she had not touched before. When she reached Molly's sex, she looked up at Harry. "There is a reason I put her in deep sleep. This will not be pretty. You may wish to turn away." Avslöja went over to an instrument tray that had been brought and placed on a stand by Rhoswen upon their arrival with the Specialty Healer. She took a transparent device, a vaginal speculum. She delivered and incantation over it with her wand, while she held it, and it turned fully invisible in her hand. She placed it gently inside Molly vagina, and opened it fully, stretching the orifice wide. She ordered Harry to her side and asked him to place his hand inside her own vagina while she was on her knees wearing a very odd pair of goggles. He took the lubrication she offered him, and slid his fist as instructed, slowly up inside Avslöja sex. She squealed and moaned, and also came as he did it. She collected herself and then shrunk her right hand and forearm to freakishly small. Harry looked on, fully disgusted at her shrunken appendage. Slowly she began a series of incantations as she touched and viewed the insides of Molly's damaged vaginal canal and battered uterus. Some was healing energy she was pulling in to help those damaged areas she aleady passed, as more was used ahead of it in her physio-empathic probe. She looked for any foreign insertions or devices that may have been left behind after the rape. She touched and looked for any hex or curse evidence.

Harry continued to slowly move his fist inside her. She tried to concentrate but the pleasure along with the energy she as drawing from him was putting her into a slight state of euphoria.

She could see that the _crucio_ curse had been used on Molly several times, but found no signs of implanted hex or curses left inside her vagina. She pulled out the speculum, and then probed the opening where the speculum had covered her insides to be thorough, but found nothing, until she touched the first inch of her vaginal opening. She could feel the energy of hex energy pulsing just inside her vaginal orifice. She ran her finger tip fully around. it was an intact hex ring. She changed the lenses on the goggles until she could see it pulsing a threaded aura of red and black. This was the trigger hex. She followed the thread, it ran from her sex, up and around, and upon probing all along her anal sphincter muscle, and then it disappeared into her lower back. Penetration with a penis into either orifice was the trigger. She knew what she was dealing with, but to be sure, she placed her hands on Molly's lower back and read the energy there. Yes, the hex was fully intact, and ready to trigger. It would be _crucio_ level painful and more than likely permanent if they were to go ahead and trigger the hex within Molly. Avslöja would have to eat the hex, and then have Harry trigger it on her. At that point, she could get rid of the hex with Harry's help, and then be able to heal afterwards with his help as well. She turned back towards Harry after she removed her goggles. "I know what type of hex it is and I can help her. But first, be a dear and move your hand and arm back up and down inside me for a few times for me, please."

After Harry had brought her to another orgasm, Avslöja finally let him know what was going on with Molly.

"It is a hex, and it based on a very old incantation, used centuries ago, called a Viking Rape Taunt. Vikings were taught the hex as young warriors by the tribe high priest or shaman.. After plundering and pillaging villages, often when the men were away on hunting or fishing trips, they would come back to find the village half destroyed, some old men dead, but most of the wives and daughters would still be left alive. When the men would next have sex with their wives, or the young men with the intendeds, they would learn the dirty secret. Boasts of their women's defilement would appear etched upon the women's backs, along often with hash-marks on their buttocks of the number of men who took them. After a couple of days, the message would disappear until the woman had sex again. It would leave both the woman and man demoralized and often the woman untouched after that. Often whole villages would give up to be used as slaves or absorbed into larger tribes when the marauding bands would return."

"What can you do about the hex?"

"I know its source, and I have a very special skill. It is one I learned under a Dark Arts master of the Far East over eighty years ago when I was but a young naive student. Quite by accident the master found out I was born with the gift, apparently something my blood line has had as an ability for thousands of years, but was forgotten over the last millennium. I am a hex eater. I can absorb hexes and then after triggering them, I can absorb any magically energy released and in most cases I can then rid it from my body."

"Most cases?"

"There have been some hexes I have absorbed that have caused unexpected side effects that have left me with ... personal challenges. But this type of hex I have successfully absorbed before. With your help, I will be able to rid myself of the hex and the etched message in my skin."

"You would take this on?"

"Of course, it is what I do. I was hoping for something more ...obscure, challenging, but fortunately for your cousin, this type of dark magic is something that I will be able to rid her of easily enough. With the recent rejuvenation you have allowed me, I will be able to perform this transfer more readily."

"What do we need to do?" Harry was fascinated by this woman. He was having a hard time understanding the animosity between Rhoswen, Casey, and Avslöja. Granted, she was hard and brusque and manipulative, but she was also humane and brave. Harry had enough encounter with the Dark Arts to know that it takes a hard personality to be able to face the consequences of Dark Arts, much less know how to use them in a beneficial manner. He thought of Mad-Eye Moody and Shacklebolt, and even Tonks. He aspired to be an Auror and he felt there was much he could learn from this woman, despite any slightly creepy personality traits. Perhaps he was thinking a bit with his penis, but he did not see why Casey and Rhoswen seem so bothered to have Avslöja involved. He would have play this by ear, because he trusted both Casey and Rhoswen, but at this point had no reason not to trust Avslöja.

"Harry, we must talk a bit before we move to this part. The nature of Hex eating is very.. visceral in nature. We pull the hex energy from the hexed person and then make it corporeal before I then eat it or absorb it into my body."

"Corporeal? So you mean that is will be a physical … thing… before you eat it?"

"Well in this case, it will be vile, nasty evil beast. Because this is a rape taunt and has existed on the negative and dark energy of multiple rapes, hate, sadistic torture and whatever emotions poor Molly has gone through, it will be a horrid demonic looking creature. More than likely it will be phallic shaped, most rape related hex energy will be so. Expect claws, sharp teeth, perhaps stingers and spiked testicles and tendrils.. lots of tendrils. You will have a challenge handling it."

"Wait. what?"

"Yes you will be handling a vile nasty beast pretty almost as naked as the day you were born- well, you will be wearing protective gloving. and leather apron."

"Will I be holding it while you are eating it?"

"Well, more like you will be holding it while it is _eating me_. You will be putting it back inside my body. It could go through my throat, but more than likely it will be attracted to enter me through my vagina or anus."

"Won't it harm you?"

"Yes, a bit. once in my body it will transform back into energy for me to absorb. What I absorb will also heal some of the damage it causes."

"Just some?"

"Yes, that is where you enter the picture. You will place your magnificent cock in whatever orifice the hex beast does not, and the message should manifest on my outer body. It may be useful to you, it may just be insults. After that, we must have sex until you and I both reach full orgasm. I will be pulling in your energy along with mine to transform and ingest the hex energy. I will be expelling any true darkness as a black bile. It will be a disgusting, may cause you physical distress. I must contain any of the bile that leaves me. I will need your aid to help me direct it to this silver container." She motioned to a large silver container on the rolling tray, along with a pair of long thick dragon leather gloves , which lay with other instruments that Harry did not recognize. This is the side of magic that left a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, and the muscles in his neck tense. Avslöja grabbed his hand and took him the adjoining locker room/bath. No one else was there.

"There is another thing. I need to transform into a female that you love greatly."

"Why is that?"

"Because although the hex was placed on Molly, the hex was for _you._ "

"I don't follow..."

"The intent of the message is to taunt to you, to use a loved one to deliver the insult...to remind you that they hurt a loved one. For us to have this hex beast take to me, it must feel that it is threatening someone you hold dear in order for its taunt and effect to be real, or it will not leave Molly. You and I do not have the time or the relationship to make that happen as me. If I were to transform in some you hold dear, and we were to make love in front of Molly, it will show that I hold value in your eyes, and it will be disposed to try to enter me once we get it into its corporeal form. "

" I understand... but I am not sure who that should be... things have been pretty much bollocks lately in terms of what love means to me."

"I-I have a potion. It will predispose us to full attraction to make the sincerity of our love making true... it lasts about three hours. As far as choosing, I only have to place my hand on your heart and it will choose for you."

She went over to a locker, and pulled out a black leather satchel. Avslöja pulled out a glass vial of dark pink, and then took a small swab to both Harry's mouth, then her own, and dropped the head into the vial. The potion turned a deep purple. She tipped back a portion and then handed it to Harry who drank the rest, careful to avoid the swab. The attraction was immediate and strong, they both kissed, and began to caress each other. Avslöja slowed Harry down. "We must control ourselves... please, the transformation. She placed her hand over his chest where his heart was located underneath. She cited slowly, " _Apparent_ _P_ _rorsus_ _S_ _icut_ _F_ _ili C_ _upita! "_

Harry watched in curiosity, as he and his heart have not been on speaking terms, as to who would appear. At first he saw the features of Jean Granger morph over Avslöja body, but then there was swirl and blur and her body was changing again while she still held her hand on his chest. Her breathing quickened and the grip on his chest tightened as her nails unconscientiously dug into his chest as pain occurred during her body transformation. When completed in moments, and the swirl of smoke disappeared, and Llly Potter in all her glory, stood before him. Well actually it was Lily Evans; the image before him was from a photograph in the album his dear friend Hagrid had given him when Lily had yet to marry James Potter, his father.

For some reason, it made sense to him, the only woman he really loved was Lily, and though he did not get to know her, she was the only one he knew he truly loved. It was the Petunia thing all over again, but not... He barely knew Avslöja, and here before him fully naked was Lily, his eyes raked over her, Her strawberry red hair, her full lips, and beautiful face with those eyes he was so familiar with. She stared at him, and smile on her face, she licked her lips. She ran her finger down to her breasts, circling her dark fully erect brown nipples. Her breasts were very full and firm. They bounced nicely as she walked towards him. He grew harder. His eyes trailed down to her tiny round belly and wide hips. Her pubic patch was trimmed short, but was a full dark red triangle above her shaven pussy. she widened her stance, and He could see her pulled and pouty inner labia, a small tight lily of her own. Her legs were full and shapely, down to tiny feet.  
She opened a locker and looked into a mirror that ran the length of the door. "I- She is beautiful. Who is she?"

Harry blushed. "Lily. Lily Evans. My mother before she married. "

"Oh, I see... " She looked and thought, " Harry Potter, you are much more complex than I thought... you have truly never loved another woman yet. There is a darkness in you that I sense that could be used... by me and by you." "Harry, come to me, I want to hold you close." She opened her hands and held her arms out in invitation. Harry moved quickly into the open arms of this fantastic woman. She held him tightly, press her hard nippled breasts against his back. Her touch re-ignited the passion of potion they had shared. She ran her fingertips along his broad shoulders and back. She whispered into his ear teasingly. "So, you would like to fuck your mother...did you know that I have wished in my heart for this moment my sweet boy? To have you become a man, to take me, to make me yours..." She kissed his neck, running her fingers over his body, her arms wrapped around him, one hand on his chest, the other on his lower abdomen, so dangerously close to his cock. Her breathe was warm, her scent intoxicating as she bit his earlobe and again whispered into it.

"Harry what a beautiful young man you have become.. such broad shoulders, such a firm, muscular frame... " She kissed at his neck. "You feel so good Harry, please, please touch me, show me what a strong young man you are..."

Harry kissed Lily, on her lips, their tongues exploring one another deeply. He could feel his cock pumping blood, become rock hard. Her hand was soon on it while they continued to kiss, slowly rubbing over his large crown with her fingertips , grasping, pulling. Lily moaned as Harry ran his hand over her firm rump. "Yes, baby, touch me, don't feel bad, I-I want it, I want to touch you after all these years, to feel the man you are... omigod, I can't believe you have such a large cock... your father was never close to this big... so hard, so fucking thick, oh baby such a nice prick... please finger my bum and pussy, I want to feel your fingers inside me. Ohhh yessssssssssssss."

After a bit of heavy caressing, Lily grabbed Harry's hand, "Follow me son, into the other room, We can touch each other more in there." Harry followed, enamored of the lovely red-haired mother he never knew, his sexual attraction to her overwhelming. He held hand tightly, and they entered back into the white room of the slumbering Molly. Lily bent over the bed, and Harry enjoyed the view, as she pressed something on the side, and the bed widened to something the size of king sized bed. She took a blanket from the cart and draped it on to the bed, next to the lovely nude Molly. Lily ran her hand gently over the face and upper chest of Molly.

"She is truly lovely, someone like I imagined for you in your future. I see you enjoy my ass, sweet Harry, would you come lick and bite it some for me, hmmmm? Would you like to lick your mum for awhile... I would enjoy that. I want to see what you have learned since I have been gone and have not been here to teach you... please baby?"

Harry just went with it, the potion told him he needed to fuck this woman, and here she was the ideal woman in his mind, the one he would have loved to know. He approached her, and she bent over the bed, spreading her legs wide. He dropped to his knees, and began to kiss and lick up her inner thighs, to her sex and firm full rump. Lily moaned as Harry ran his tongue along her inner labia, pulling on them with his lips and gently with his teeth, burying his tongue between them, into the wetness of her sex and then up, and to her taint, where he sucked her hard with his lips to give her a love bite, and then on to flick his tongue around her tiny pink anus. She moaned some more and he pushed his tongue into the tight orifice, the muscles flexing and allowing entrance. He licked and sucked around her anus and buttocks kissing and biting them gently, and he relished in the moans of Lily. He held her fine rump in his hands, grasping and kneading her firm cheeks. He pulled them apart further, widening the opening to her anus and he took two fingers and licked them, then pushed them into her anus deeply.

"Ohhh, Harry, honey, that feels so good, do you like doing that to mum? I love your fingers in my ass, play with me some more baby!"

Her reply spurred Harry on, and he pushed three fingers into her anus, fingering her, pushing them deep into her musky rectum. His other hand gripped her ass cheek tightly, but he stood, and allowed his long cock to slide under sex. He gyrated his hips back and forth to rub his cock along the outside of her wet sex. He could feel the tip of penis rubbing into the hooded crevice of flesh that covered Lily's clitoris. Lily moaned in satisfaction. Harry kissed her back as he rubbed his cock along his mother's sex and ran his three fingers in and out of her relaxing anus.

"Harry, baby, do another... please... she gasped." Harry gather all four fingers of his right hand together and slowly pushed them into her anus, slowly moving them back and forth. He could feel her cunt dripping on the top of his bare foot. She squealed, then moaned very loudly.

"Omigods, omigods Harry, sweetheart that feels so good. Would you like to put your cock in there? Would you put your cock up mummy's ass?"

Harry pulled out his fingers, and Lily, lowered her head down, and put her knees on the edge of the bed. She offered her ass to him. "Harry, please, please take me in ass. I want to feel your lovely young cock inside me...I have never had a cock in my ass baby... you would be the first to fuck my bum... please Harry?"

Harry gripped his incredibly hard thick prick at its base and directed the wide cut mushroom head to her pink little anus, flexing in anticipation. He pushed his head slowly into the slowly stretching sphincter, and watched as Lily's anus stretched to take his head inside her. Her rectum stretched at the width of his glans. Lily squealed in a mix of pain and pleasure... and Harry continued to slowly push more of his cock meat deeper into her rectum.

He began to stroke his cock inside the very tight ass of the beautiful Lily. He watched her full tits bounce and sway as with short strokes, he began to push and pull more of his length in and out of his mother's alimentary canal, until he was deep enough that he entered the colon. With loud moans and screams, His head pushed and stretched the bend to enter her as deeply as he could.

"Omigod Harry baby, your sweet cock is so big, so big! Do you love fucking your mum in the ass, oh baby, I do! omigod, omigod I never thought that we would ever do this... oh it feels so good baby, fuck me, fuck me in my ass! harder baby fuck me as hard you want! "

Harry was excited now and began to hammer his cock at full length in and out of Lily's anus. He watched as her body shook during his hard strokes so deep he was bumping his abdomen into her fine rump. He held her by her shoulder length hair, pulling it back as he pressed his cock as deeply as he could inside her, pumping her with hard sharp thrusts as she cried for him to fuck her harder. During this time, Lily's fingers had been rubbing her clitoris with abandon, and the intense fucking along with her deft fingering of her love button was too much for her and she came with a hard and deep orgasm. She cried out and a flood of pussy juice squirted from her sex and onto the legs and feet of Harry. It was too much for Harry, between Lily's moans, orgasm, and the pleasure of ass on his cock he erupted with no need for an incantation, It was hard, and long and his cock jerked many times. He satisfactorily filled a section of the colon in front of his large cock, the only place for it to go, as his cock meat filled the rest of Lily's anal insides. He waited until he was limp before he pulled out of Lily, who had collapsed onto her stomach on the bed, her knees on the floor outside the bed. She sighed as her breathing returned from panting to normal. She turned and faced Harry and took his cock into her hand and began to suck and lick it fully, cleaning all cum and anal musk off it. She sucked it deeply her mouth and pulled and swallowed any sperm remaining in his urethra.

"Baby, that was magnificent. you made your mum proud. you fucked me so well! " She kissed the head of cock. She went over to the tray and came back with a large butt plug.

"Please help put this in me. The energy of your seed will help me in the extraction process." Her manner had changed... Harry now felt more of Avslöja back than the Lily who was here moments before.

Harry pushed the plug into place, and used his fingers to wipe the sperm oozing from her anus and down her sex. He stood and Lily grabbed his hand and sucked licked each of his dripping fingers and his palm. She smiled, her green eyes dancing. "Harry sweetheart, you will be such a brilliant lover when you are older... you are such a good one already." She placed her hand lovingly to the side of his head, and then ran her fingers through the hair at the sides of his head. "I love this haircut, by the way."

"As much as I would love for us to continue, I believe you know we have business at hand, and besides, your cock will soon be back inside me if all goes well. I am hoping that you will be able to direct the hex beast to my anus... with your big cock relaxing the muscles there, it will be a less painful entrance for me."

Harry nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

"Roll Molly onto her stomach and pull her to the center of the bed, and then lower, to the bottom, her feet should hang off the bed. Then place pillows under her, as if you were going to take her on the bed from behind, Please move her legs as wide apart as you can. We will need access and we will be pulling quickly. As the hex beast becomes exposed to the outside of her body, it will begin to congeal and corporate. We do not want to damage her with that process if we can. After you take care of Molly, please place the apron and gloves on."

While Harry went to carefully place Molly on the bed as Lily/Avslöja wished. She was a very beautiful woman and Harry knew his cousin must have been crushing hard on her while they lived and worked together. He knew he would be. He imagined based on what little he knew of her, that having sex with her would probably quite a good time. It was difficult not to imagine that as he arranged her body on the pillows, so exposed to everyone. He also remembered why she was here, and a pang of guilt ran through him. He draped on the heavy leather apron, and tied it behind him, and then pulled on the dragon leather gloves that went to his elbows with a long full cuff.

Lily slipped into short robe, which barely covered her ass and sex. A black leather breast corset attached to the robe covered her chest for protection. She placed two rings with long golden hooks on her index and middle fingers at the second digit . They fit tightly.

She murmured an incantation over them that Harry could not hear. She turned and faced Harry looking very determined. " Harry sweet heart, I need you by my side. Here is a script. Please say the words in English, I will repeat them in Latin. I will motion with my left hand when you should start. I need to first engage the trigger rings, which are also the anchors of the hex beast. I will pull, and you will see the anchoring tendrils of the beast appear. At that point I want to pull on them with all your might after we have finished the extraction spell." She placed the goggles back on, set to the aura level to view the black and red threads of the trigger rings.

Harry nodded, and walked to her side, following her to the bed. She had him stand as she crawled into the bed, and with her left hand gently probed first just inside the vagina of Molly, and then her anus. Harry watched, holding the script in his hand, having read it a couple of times. Lily twisted the two fingers on her right hand, as if she had hooked something onto the golden hooks of the two rings. something seemed to pull at her ringed fingers. With her left hand, she motioned Harry to speak. Harry recited the words.

"Relax the claws of evil!"

" _Relaxat ungues eius mala sunt!"_

"Relax the claws of evil!"

" _Relaxat ungues eius mala sunt_!"

"Relax the claws of evil!"

" _Relaxat ungues eius mala sunt!"_

Lily held up her hand, and Harry stopped, Her right hand now gathered into a fist, she pulled back her hand, and spiked rings appeared at the end of the golden hooks on her fingers, but spikes appeared still embedded in the orifices of Molly. Blood appeared. She motioned again.

Unhinge the hex!" , Harry said with force.

"Unhinge Eum Unitas Eat!" Lily repeated with matching force. The barbs came loose from Molly's body, and Lily continued to pull back, she motioned for Harry to continue quickly.

"Energy to solid!"

" _Est ad Solidum Navitas!"_

"Evil to body!"

 _" Mala Corporis!"_

"Hex to Corporeal!"

 _"Hexagone Habeat ad Corpus!"_

Lily backed off the bed pulling with her hand and the tendrils were now visible, black, and dripping with slime. She was having trouble staying on her feet and controlling the tendrils. Harry reached over and pulled, and wrapped the tendrils around his glove, holding on.

Lily motioned to finish the incantation, and to continue pulling on the tendrils. She began to recite the incantation at the same time as Harry.

"Remove the evil body!" _"Auferte Malum Corporis!"_

"Remove the evil body!" _"Auferte Malum Corporis!"_

"Remove the evil body!" _"Auferte Malum Corporis!"_

Harry could see the body of the hex beast appearing out of both orifices of Molly, plated bones of the spine pushing through the gelatinous black slimy skin. He grimaced and continued to pull to resistance from the beast.

"Expel the evil !" _" Expellere mala!"_

"Expel the hex beast!" _"Expellet eum Unitas EatBestia!"_

"Expel the evil !" _" Expellere mala!"_

"Expel the hex beast!" _"Expellet eum Unitas EatBestia!"_

"Expel the evil !" _" Expellere mala!"_

With the end of the incantation, Harry could feel the hex beast lose its purchase and he yanked on the tendrils with great force, expelling the beast fully out of Molly. It was more horrid and nasty than Avslöja described. It came out bifurcated from the vagina and anus of Molly, but then reformed into one body, the two halves easily joining back to together on contact. It was long and snake like, with a large misshapen phallic head. It had a mewling mouth with needle like teeth. A set of three eyes one in the middle and higher on the body, and one to each side of its ugly head. They blinked, but appeared blind, a ugly milky red color. Tendrils and tentacles snapped and swished around its body. Out of its sides about four inches from its mouth were a set of bony , insect-like appendages, about three inches long with sharp spurs, and with pinchers on their ends.

When Harry yanked the item, The beast morphed and fully formed in the air, its body twisting and flying end over end towards him. He caught it in both gloved hands, it was squirming and screeching. Its strength was unimaginable for its size. It was taking Harry's concentration to hold onto the beast. He had to hold the beast out from him to avoid its swiping tail and spiked anchor tendrils. Harry squeezed his fingers into its soft vile body and it squealed in pain and ceased lashing its tail. Stinging tendrils attached the gloves, and took failed swipes at Harry's face.

Lily had disrobed, and had crawled onto the bed on all fours facing the bottom of the bed. She turned and said loudly, " Harry bring the beast to me, please."

Harry approached the bed slowly, loathe to do what his mother asked. "Harry!" Lily admonished.

He gripped the beast fully and brought it quickly to the bed. The creature squealed and whipped out toward Lily's sex and anus, probing with with its tendrils and tentacles, pulling on her lips and orifice openings. Lily had pulled her plug and the vile creature screeched. It scrambled towards Lily's anus, its pincher arms reaching out and grasping to it. Harry closed his eyes and let it go, the pincher arms stretching the anus wide, tendrils invading and then it pushed its ugly head into Lily's rectum, splitting it on its way in, her rectum bleeding; its snake like body following, writhing and jerking. It took minutes, with Lily screaming in pain as it continued to squirm and push its way inside her. Lily's body writhed and twitched and her muscles spasmed in pain. Soon all that was left in sight was the two anchoring tendrils, one pushed open the vaginal orifice and ringed around it with its barbs, and sunk into the flesh. the other followed the beast inside Lily's ass and pulled its barb just inside her anus and disappeared There was flash and crackle of energy that erupted from Lily's sex and anus, and a clear smoke appeared. Lily was gasping. "Harry, come to me."

Harry approached her and took her shaking body into his arms. He sat on the bed with her. Lily pointed to the cart and to the silver container with hinged lid and clasp lock. "Please bring that to the bed, and we must have it ready."

Before Harry would leave her side, he had her first turn over, and he held his hand to her anus, and recited "Episkey, Episkey maximus." This stopped the bleeding and brought some healing to the torn area. Lily grabbed his arm as he turned to retrieve the container from the cart. "Thank you for that... you should do the same for Molly, I believe there was some cutting and tearing from the beast's exit."

Harry rushed to Molly. There was some bleeding. He took his hand and gently covered the area, and concentrated, and again repeated the healing spell, but this time several times before the bleeding stopped and some pink flesh appeared at the tears and cuts.

Harry was tiring; the energy that came from Rhoswen was spent. He came back to Lily. She had him sit on the bed and she knelt before him. She looked into his eyes. " I know you are tired, sweetheart, but we need to finish this. We need to make love one more time... I want to pleasure you orally, will you let me suck on that big wonderful cock of yours, Harry? I have been wanting to since I first touched it..."

She ran her finger tips up and down the shaft of Harry's long dong. It responded.

"Mmmm, it is already getting hard for me, I take that as a yes then, and I can suck your cock, Harry? I never had such a big cock to put in my mouth before..." She looked up into his eyes and Harry nodded and blushed. "Thank you baby..." She smiled, and flicked her tongue out, swirling it around his crown, holding it by its massive base and running her tongue around the corona.

"I am glad we got you circumcised, I was hesitant at first, and you cried so loudly, but look how lovely it has turned out... Such as nice big, wonderful cock head... I loved feeling it enter the tightness of my asshole... you liked that didn't you, the way you pushed your cock head just in and out of my rectum, to feel the tight muscles of my anus hold your huge head in place, just like this..." Lily sucked and popped the wide cock head in and out of her mouth with her lips tightened against the corona. She laughed, and then moved to kiss, and lick her way down the lengthy of the shaft, then to hold the head as she did long licks all the way from the base of his rod all the way up the underside to the tip, where her tongue would dart over the opening to his urethra. She sucked and licked his crown as some pre-cum dripped there, clear, and sticky.

"Mmmm, Harry, your cum it so sweet."

" I have a lot of pineapple juice for breakfast... lots of fruit... "

You may want to try a bit of cinnamon or cardamom too... as well as lemon and a good peppermint tea works as well."

"I'll remember that... oh, yes, that feels so good..."

Lily gently raked her teeth along his cock as she began to suck and bob up and down on his cock, licking, biting and sucking on the huge amount of cockmeat.

Harry watched his mother and grew harder. He could feel his cock expand and stretch. Lily gently pulled and kneaded his still very large balls. She took his cock further into her warm wet mouth, her tongue working hard to lick on its thickness and length. She looked up into his eyes, and brought the head of his cock to the back of her throat. She raised her arms over her head, surrendering them to her son. Harry understood, and got up from the bed, standing before her. He grasped her wrists, holding each arm out to the side, as he thrust his hips, and pushed his cock deeper into Lily's mouth. She gagged, but he continued to push, and was soon inside her esophagus. He could see the bulge in her throat as he cock pushed further in. She leaned forward and he pulled on her arms, and soon her lips were wrapped around the base of his cock, and her nose nuzzled against his hard abdomen. He rocked his hips, the dropped her arms to grip her head gently as he pushed and pulled his long cock in and out of Lily's mouth. She looked up into his eyes when he had pulled the cock fully out of her mouth, she grabbed it, stroking it slowly... " I think it is time for you to fuck me Harry... I want to feel this big cock deep inside me, come put your cock to me."

Lily lay on her back on the bed, her head nuzzled against the shoulder of the sleeping Molly, her legs facing the side of the bed. She ran her fingers over her stomach, and down to her bright orange/ red haired pubis. She spread her legs, bringing her bent knees up to the side of her head. Harry leaned in, his cock fully hard and extended. Harry placed Lily's ankles on his shoulders, and moved forward. She helped to guide his cock to her very wet love hole. As Harry pushed his shaft deep inside her, Lily felt an excruciating pain on her back and could feel letters forming, like a sharp quill was scratching deeply across her back. She waited until she felt the message was done, there was no more feeling of letters being etched onto her skin. Just the searing pain of what remained. She had also felt marks being etched on her left buttock. Four deep slashes, and what she felt was a smiley face underneath.

She grimaced and gasped, and patted Harry on the shoulder as he continued to slowly move up into inside her wet velvet insides. "Harry... the message. The message !"

So intent was Harry on the love-making, he forgot its purpose. He slowly pulled out of Lily, and she rolled over on the bed, onto her stomach. The message was clear.

"Dudley Dies at Midnight!" along with the four slash marks on her rump, along with a crude smile of two dots and a curve underneath them. He took some numbing solution that Avslöja had pointed out to him earlier, and gently ran the cream over the message on Lily's beautifully freckled back. The rawness of the message faded, but the words remained. Lily tried to roll back onto her back, but it was too painful. "Please Harry, we will need to finish this with me on my hands and knees. " Harry helped her back up, and Lily grabbed and pillow and placed it underneath her head and chest gripping it, as she got back up on her knees, offering her sex to Harry. " Fuck me sweetheart, make your mum come hard for you..."

Harry gripped the sides of Lily's nicely widened hips and pushed his massive cock back up side her wet and warm sex. Her vagina felt like heaven, and he bore down, putting pressure on the underside of his prick against her vaginal wall, intent on finding her g-spot. After several attempts and long strokes, and some very loud moans, Harry found it. He pushed to keep his massive head and the length of his cock's curve against the erogenous spot as he stroked his thick meat in and out of Lily's wonderful feeling cunt. Soon he was deep, and he could feel his cock head rubbing along the tip and then the side of her uterus. She was gasping and crying out in pleasure now, and he kept it up, slowing to caress her, to bring a kiss to her back or shoulders. He watched her large breasts sway underneath her with his thrusts; her nipples hard and long, raking along the bedding. He continued to fuck her like this; he relished her moans and squeals, the occasional cries of encouragement and of him to fuck her harder. She turned back to look at him after they had been fucking this way for several minutes. Her eyes were wild, and a look of pleasure deep on her face. "Oh Harry baby, you feel so good, your cock feels so good so deep inside me! do you like fucking me this way?... I love the way you fuck me baby! Ohhh! please keep fucking me, I am so close, so close! oh sweety!"

Harry pushed and pressed down harder along her g-spot, his hand now underneath her and rubbing his finger along her fully engorged clitoris. He pulled out and pushed his fingers into the wet folds of her sex, pulling back the sticky wetness of her come, and then pushing his penis back deeply inside her. He brought his wet sticky fingers back to her clit and continued to rub it roughly and he fucked Lily hard and deep and fast. He could feel the welling in his balls, but he knew she was near to coming and held on, waiting for her until she cried out loudly and he began to come, pushing himself deep inside her and erupting over and over again, filling his mother's vaginal canal with his man cream. Lily was bucking and spasming in orgasm and she squirted, as Harry continued to come. it was at that point that Lily cried out in panic.

Harry, the bucket! Quickly! Please! "

Harry pulled out, and brought the opened silver bucket to Lily who was beginning to retch, thick black bile running from her nose as she let go with what she was holding in and retched deeply and loudly into the bucket, vile smelling black slime hurling from her mouth and nose.

She held the bucket tightly, and Harry rubbed her shoulders. Between retches, she asked Harry to place a plug inside her vagina. Harry found a large glass plug and carefully inserted it in Lily as she finished up her retching. Harry brought her a tissue, and helped her to clean her face and nose, and then dropped it into the bucket and sealed it. Lily placed a magical seal over the bucket as well and asked Harry to return it to the cart.

They both collapsed onto the bed, and into each other's arms. When Lily rolled over onto her side, Harry noticed that the message had fully disappeared from her back and buttock.

Harry was in the shower when Rhoswen walked in, nude. She washed his back, and ran her fingers through his hair. He enjoyed her presence but the potion's throes made him wish that she was Lily or Avslöja. He held onto her as she hugged him, the top of her head just at his chest. She was crying . She looked up at Harry and in his head he heard her. "Oh Harry, your aura is so dark, we will have to start over to finish the healing for Molly." She caressed his back and buttocks gently. Harry could feel the stirring of attraction between them connecting again. She looked up at him, "Did she hurt you?" she thought to him.

Harry, at first was having a hard time understanding what she meant. "Who?..."

"Avslöja."

"No, not at all. It was she who took on all the pain... I just shared my energy to help remove the hex beast. She took it on, she ate the hex."

"I-I do not understand..."

"I-I hope you never do Rhoswen... the dark arts come with a heavy price. Avslöja has paid it many times, and I believe for the benefit of many... I know she can be cold, but I respect her greatly for what she has to do... I wish I could share that better with you."

"It is okay, Harry Potter. Your word is enough. Perhaps we have judged her harshly... but the Dark Arts are not to be trusted."

"No, they are not. But she can be. She is here to help those who have been victims of the Dark Arts."

"I believe you. But now we have to start over."

"Well, I am going to need something for stamina to keep going..."

I believe I have something just for it, Harry Potter. "

"Oh, I am sure you do, Glory."

Much later. The healing was complete. Molly was resting, but had been able to tell Harry much about the encounters with the Ravagers. He has a plan in his head. He had eaten, and feeling more rested. He was on a couch in Casey's private office.

Casey sat next to him, her head on his shoulder. He looked at her as he thought about the time turner. "Casey, what time is it?"

Casey went over to her desk. She pulled open an drawer , and pulled out her watch. "It is ten p.m."

"Ten p.m.? Oh Bollocks! "

"What is it Harry?"

"My muggle family back in England, they do not know I am gone!"

"Oh, do not worry, Nymphadora Tonks had sent us a message... I am sorry, in all the excitement I forgot to deliver it to you... She said to tell you not to worry about Petunia, she had your back."

Harry thought of one of the last things Petunia said to him, and thought about his shape shifting friend Tonks. "Oh Bollocks!" he exclaimed again.


	21. I Got Your Front,Your Back, Your-

Tonks had some explaining to do to both the Order and the Ministry and she still had to figure out what to say. It hurt her head right now, and she decided to try to quit thinking about it. She had stayed outside of the Dursley house, just observing it, as a crow on the power line, later on as a small girl jumping rope up and down the pavement of the houses on Privet Drive.

Then she saw people starting to come home from their work, and decided to apparate into Harry's bedroom. She picked up his dirty clothes and put them away. She could not help it; she needed order especially when facing the chaos of the situation she was in. She had messaged in as ill, through a Cougher. A Cougher was similar to a Howler, except instead of yelling at the receiver, it just coughed and sneezed and apologized profusely in a scratchy voice that the sender was not feeling well and would not be in to work.

She was covering for Harry and going solo here. She could be in deep shite, especially if things go wrong in Ireland with Harry. She wished was there to help him, but she had to trust that he would be okay. She knew he did not have time to bring someone in to replace him, so she thought as his friend and occasional shag buddy, she should have his back.

She smelled his black dress shirt, she could smell him on it, and it made her horny. She took off her clothes including her knickers and then put on a pair of Harry's boxers. She lay on his bed for awhile, imagining what it would be like to be his age again, alone in an unloving house, full of hormones, and feeling trapped and alone. She thought of Sirius her cousin once removed, or was it second cousin... It did not matter, he was gone, and he was Harry's godfather, so Harry had lost a mentor and another strong connection to his mother and father. Remus Lupin was all that was left of the old crew, that turncoat Pettigrew did not count. She wondered where Lupin was now; she had heard the odd werewolf was on special assignment for the Order, tracking the whereabouts of Fenrir Greyback and his pack of wizard werewolves. She found Lupin odd and at the same time there was something about his lone wolf (he would hate that) attitude that she found attractive. She was impressed with his dueling abilities and the way he handled Harry at Sirius's death.

She found her hand in her- Harry's knickers, slowly rubbing her clit, as she thought more about Remus, Harry, and Fred. So many handsome young wizards, so little time she giggled in thought. She settled on all three of them taking her at once, breaking her cardinal no anal sex rule, which she allowed to Harry, whom she had refused that morning. Remus was part wolf, and his long tongue was lapping fully onto her sex, while she filled her throat with Fred's ginger cock. She came with a nice orgasm, and clinched her hand between her legs as she fully wet the fresh boxers of Harry. She heard a noise outside and began her transformation into Harry. She had done men before, but found it very taxing. However since she had just swallowed some of his semen, she had much easier time, as she had a sample of him to work with. She found it very easy to assume his form. She however still had her own sex. Most cases, she did not have to worry about doing genitals, she could just put a sock in her knickers and get by during a surveillance job. She thought Harry acted hinky when she warned him of his Aunt and her leering attentions that Tonks had observed. She had a feeling that perhaps there was more to the story, but did not press him. His Aunt could be forcing him to participate in her voyeuristic kink, maybe even watching him shower. She thought this might be a good time to find out, and that meant that she needed to make sure if there were any peepholes or such, that she look fully like Harry. He concentrated deeply on her pink love button. She imagined it as Harry's full long cock, and her body searched his genetic patterns now absorbed into her body memory. She watched as her clitoris grew and thickened and tubes attaching to her urethra opening as a penis formed and grew from her body. At the same time, her labia fully folded out and spread, and then form a pouch, and she felt her ovaries descend and transform into testicles in the pouch. She felt the pouch become heavy and full. She had great balls. She hefted them with her hand. Her cock was now fully formed. She admired the wide full mushroom head of the cock that looked very familiar to her. She touched it; it was still very sensitive, much of her clitoral receptiveness remained. She ran her hand lightly down it, up and down and watched it lengthen, and thicken and become erection-hard. She could not have imagined how good this felt, to have a twelve inch clitoris. It became overwhelming, and she swooned on her feet. She staggered to the bed and sat down. She could not let go of touching her cock and continued to stroke it. She imagined Harry doing the same, remembering her and him in the shower, his cock slowly sliding under her sex, her cunt lips rubbing atop of the shaft she now stroked. How it felt to have the long meat rod pushed up inside her sex. She felt a welling and a rush of release, and was startled to watch the eruption of semen from the head of her cock, the intense rush of endorphins through her loins and up to her head. She felt her cock spasm several times, and was amazed at how far unrestrained sperm can travel upon orgasmic eruption. She rushed to clean it up, using a _Tergeo seminis_ spell, red-faced and feeling oddly shamed about it.

Tonks dressed fully into some of Harry's clothes, picking those he seemed to wear about the house that were always too big on him, yet somehow remained upright and on his frame instead down around his ankles. She cinched the belt to the shortest length and yet there still seemed a bit of room in the black pants she chose. She rolled up the sleeves of the long black dress shirt, over a Black Flag logo white T- shirt.

She first wandered upstairs, getting the lay of the house fully, and then downstairs doing the same. She was not sure what to do, and went to the kitchen to find something to drink, and to figure out if there were any clues as to what to do next.

She found a note on the counter. It was in Harry's chicken scratch penmanship, a list of chores that had been checked off, and then near the bottom, Dinner. The note said 6:00 p.m. With initials... V, not P. Leave a plate for her to warm. Steak, eng. baked potatoes, brocoli, rolls salad.

Tonks was panicking. She did not know how to cook that well at all. She puttered in the kitchen but only under the guise of helper, never the cook. She looked at the clock upon the wall. 5:35 p.m.

She knew she did not have time to actually cook the meal. She would have to call in a favor. She did a summoning spell, holding onto a charm around her neck. She called on the only person she knew who would help her, Philomena, a house elf from Hogwarts. She befriended Philomena during her time as a student of House Hufflepuff while at Hogwarts. Really it was the other way around; Philomena befriended Tonks at a time when she needed one the most. She wiped away the tears; she still got misty eyed when she thought about this time in her life. She tried to hide this dark period away in the attic of her memory as often as she could, but it seemed to be the box that was always drug down by accident along with the holiday decorations.

In a puff of smoke that smelled of bangers, pancakes, and lemon, she appeared, Philomena, the oldest female house elf of Hogwarts, dressed in a soft tunic of cashmere yarn, knitted many years ago by none other than a thirteen year old Nymphadora Tonks. The garment colors were mainly black with a small trim of yellow flowers... Hufflepuff colors. Tonks' knitting had become much better since then. She would have to remember that for Christmas. The aged elf coughed and peered through square wire rimmed glasses much too tiny for her big cataract clouded eyes.

"Dora Tonks! As I live and wheeze! Why on earth are you looking like that Potter boy?" she said as she scratched her fuzzy pointed chin.

"Mina, oh Mina, I need your help! I have morphed into Harry so that it appears that he is still here in Little Whinging, but he was to prepare dinner for his Uncle and Aunt, and you know my cooking skills."

"Alas too well. All those lessons I gave you barely paid forward, did they? Well what do you need young Dora?"

"I need to have Beefsteak, English Baked potatoes, broccoli, salad and rolls ready by six p.m.!"

"For that I apparated from Hogwarts?... Well , you are a sixteen year old boy, so I guess I cannot get too fancy anyway. " She snapped her fingers and the dinnerware were set at the table for three. Smells came from the oven. The baked potatoes and the rolls were ready and warmed. The broccoli waited on the stovetop to be finished with a quick steam. The steaks were seasoned and waiting to be cooked in a grill pan, which was enchanted and ready for the stove to ignite and cook on its own.

"There." said Philomena, dusting her hands, "Your dinner is underway. The steak will cook itself so if you have muggles, please keep them out of the kitchen or stay at the stove and pretend that I taught you something. The salad is in their... what do you call it... the cooling thing..."

"Fridge."

"Fridge. Muggles are so odd!"

"Mina, I love you! Thank you, you saved my sorry butt."

"No, my 200 year old butt is sorry, your firm young witch's ass should be trying to catch a husband, not walking around like a very handsome young wizard. I have seen Harry at school. My is he a sweet young thing... if not for that rule for staff and students! I would love to give him a new scar, one with my fingernails across his back."

"Mina! You are so naughty!"

"I may be old, but there is still some snap left in my snapdragon."

"Mina, that goes under the category of too much information!"

"You silly girl, House elves can have sex late into their third century. "

"That does too!"

Philomena walked by and slapped Tonks on her muscular ass. "It is too bad that it is just you and not the real boy, such firm young glutes, I wonder if he would be up for an ear job, I haven't had my ears sucked in years."

"Philomena! Have you been taking potions recently?, I have not seen you so-so-so-"

"Horny?"

"Well, yes."

"I am not sure what it is, but ever since I have been here, around you, I have had urges more than normal... we elves are so much more sensitive to magics. Say- have you had the boy? Yes! You have! Now it's my turn to call you a naughty girl!" She elbowed Tonks/Harry in the ribs, "No wonder your morph into him is so realistic. I must say you have outdone yourself." She grabbed Tonks by the package. "Even the genitals! Well done! I would ask to see them, but even that would be as you say, 'too much information'. " Philomena sniffed at the black jeans Tonks was wearing. "It is this! These trousers! There is sexual magic all over them! It was sprayed with some incredibly powerful potion! What on the earths have you or Harry been up to, Dora?"

"I-I've been up to nothing... these are Harry's clothes!"

'Well, the young scamp was dealing with some serious dark magic here! This is certainly the most potent aphrodisiac I have ever smelled. If he wore these pants with you around, I believe you must have just dropped your knickers and jumped into his lap!"

"Well it was not like that! He was not wearing the trousers at all with me."

"Oh ho!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it Mina. He was not wearing these _particular_ jeans when I saw him over the weekend."

"So a weekend rendezvous, eh?"

"It was not like that... we were both visiting the Weasley twins."

"My gods Dora, three men at once... you are becoming more slattern than I think is healthy..."

"Mina! It was just Harry and Fred, and never together!"

"Relax Dora; I am just yanking your chain. Speaking of which, why don't you come by some time to see me instead of doing a summons, hmmm? Meanwhile, you best be ready to be Harry because your muggle is coming through the door right n-"

And with a poof of smoke and the smell of lemon, pancakes and bangers, Philomena was gone as Vernon came blustering through the front door.

"Potter!"

Tonks hackles rose and she tried to remember the tones of Harry's voice... it first came out a bit shrill and high in her surprise. "Be right there sir! Ahem- just working on dinner- almost ready" The thick steak was in the hot grill pan searing on its own, and the broccoli steaming nicely in the pot. Tonks/Harry hurried to the foyer, where Vernon was depositing his umbrella. Harry helped him off with his raincoat that no longer could be cinched around his large chest and stomach.

"Careful Boy! Make sure to hang it properly in the laundry to dry, it is dripping all over for fuck sakes! Hurry you clod!"

Tonks bit her lip and quickly gathered the coat and took it down the hall to the laundry room next to the garage. She hung it over the open drain tub where a hook that seemed to be made for it was available. Muggle life was so tedious. Things like this could easily be avoided with a quick drying spell. Tonks hurried to the kitchen. Nothing was amiss. She checked the steaks which had flipped themselves, and were now on a finishing temperature. Vernon was pouring himself a highball of gin and tonic. He sat down at the dining table. Tonks said nothing but brought over the large basket of buttered rolls and readied bowl of salad. Salad dressing was already made and on the table.

"Dinner will be ready sir. Would you like wine with your supper?"

"What kind stupid question is that boy? Of course I want wine. Bring the rest of the bottle of cabernet from the fridge."

"Yes sir." Tonks had no idea what to say, she just knew she could not say what she was thinking to this rude man. She did not want to put her disguise in danger, nor cause subsequent problems for Harry. She move quickly to the fridge and found the bottle of wine while muttering to herself quietly, " _Accio_ wine glass" and catching it in her hand quickly as the cabinet opened. Vernon was not paying attention behind him, eating rolls and taking bites of his salad, slathered in a balsamic and olive oil dressing with toasted sesame seeds and seasonings.

The dinner went without incident, yet Vernon still found reasons to criticize and berate Harry at every turn. Tonks was seething. They got through dinner, and Tonks, being a vegetarian, worked her way around eating the veggies salad and rolls, and placing the steak back into the grill pan. She cleaned up and kept a plate readied for Petunia who had called and left a message that she would be home at eight p.m.

After demanding dessert, Tonks found and warmed some pie in the microwave and added a glutton's serving of vanilla ice cream to the plate and Vernon seemed content to leave Harry alone.

Tonks quietly washed the dishes by hand, again another tedious muggle task. She was beginning to understand a bit more about Harry Potter, and his infinite patience. At 7:45, realizing her mantra and internal meditation this night had become, "What would Harry Do?" Tonks got some fresh broccoli on the stove, and began to steam it on low, as well as reactivating Philomena's spell to cook the final steak.

When Petunia walked through the door, looking very tired, Harry had her supper ready and fresh bottle of wined opened and glass poured for her at the table. She placed her satchel with all her notes and plans on the kitchen counter. Petunia looked over her nephew's work on the stove, and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Anyone else would have put the cold food on a plate and warmed it in the microwave. You, you cook me fresh steak and veggies. "

"Well, I did warm the rolls and potatoes in the microwave..."

"Shut up nephew, you are ruining my moment. I am thanking you for making the extra effort for me." She came closer and whispered in his ear, "Like you did when I came home for my... break. That was lovely." Her hand slid down his shoulder and back to his ass and quickly grabbed a handful of muscular buttock.

Tonks flinched in surprise, and the look on Harry's face must have belied it as well. Petunia smiled with a slightly impish grin."Sit with me nephew, keep me company at supper. Vernon is already falling asleep watching his television program. Pour yourself some wine."

Tonks did not know what to say. What had Harry gotten into? How involved were he and his Aunt? She nodded, and finished putting the plate together for Petunia as she took off her heels and removed her jacket, hanging it on an open dining room chair. She sat down, and unbuttoned the top button on her blouse, and ran her hand inside her blouse, adjusting her bra straps, moving them over her shoulders to give some release from where they had been rubbing into her skin all day. "Mmm, I have wanted to do that for quite awhile."

She left the button undone, pulling her blouse opening further apart as Harry approached the table with her plate, giving him an ample view of her very ample cleavage as he leaned over her shoulder and brought the plate to the table in front of her. She forewent the salad, and dived into her dinner. She sighed in delight. "Harry, what did you do to these potatoes? This is not my recipe, they are simply delicious!"

"Used a bit of rosemary... something I learned in cooking class at Hogwarts..." Tonks fibbed a bit, it was rosemary, but she was actually recalling a lesson with Philomena. She had felt ashamed at her friend's chiding of her cooking skills and had been mentally wracking her memory for all the things she had been taught to make this simple dinner. She had pieced together most of what was needed for the dinner, and if she had not panicked, she probably could have whipped it together if given about fifteen more minutes than she had time for. But she knew surely that it would not have tasted half as good. She was happy that her mimicry of Harry's voice was going well, Tonks knew that each person had their own perception of the voices they hear, and she had hoped that she had not romanticized his voice so much as to make it sound odd to others who knew him. Apparently she was in the correct range.

Tonks looked at the woman before her, as if seeing her for the first time. She looked into her face and saw elements of Lily Potter. She could see the sister before her. She had been baby sat as a five and six year old by Lily, even a couple of times when Harry was a small infant. She remembered a Christmas party that they had all attended at Bathilda Bagshot's cottage in Godric's Hollow when Harry was just a few months old.

She saw in Petunia's face much of what Lily would have looked like if she had been able to live past her brief twenty one years. Tonks reflected on that... she was now two years older than Lily would ever be... it made her realize how much time had passed since she was a 7 year old girl eating Christmas cookies and letting Harry hold onto her finger with his very tiny hand.

Now she was modeling the baby's sixteen year old body and drinking wine with his Aunt. The Aunt, Petunia, was famished. Not only for food, but for companionship, and it took only ten minutes of her desperate sharing of her day and the minutia of what happened at that week's Bridge games for Tonks to know this. Her heart softened a bit for this woman. She nodded and asked questions when she thought it was appropriate, and let Petunia continue her chatter about how she had been paired with Eva Evans and how they ended up winning the modified tournament they do each week.

After another glass of wine, Petunia seemed to lean over more, to brush her hand against his thigh on a regular basis. She finished her late supper, and Harry had taken the plates away to the sink. Vernon was snoring, his head down, sitting on the sofa while the television continued to blare at loud volume.

Petunia was rubbing her shoulders and complaining. "Oh such pain in my shoulders, I wish I had my Duddy here to rub the pain away! Harry, please be a dear and help me out, come massage my shoulders for me." She said it sweetly, and Tonks could not say no, nor would she think Harry would refuse her as well. Her husband was barely twenty feet away, what could happen?

Harry put his hands gently on her shoulders and began to rub slowly. Tonks felt a bit uneasy, but knew that sons massaged the shoulders of their mothers and aunts often, nothing was wrong here, but the sighs of relief coming from Petunia somehow made it feel a bit dirty. It got worse for the young witch.

"Hold it moment." Petunia asked. "I think this would be so much better without my brassiere in the way. Help undo my bra please nephew." she pulled the blouse from her skirt and unbuttoned the front, her back facing Harry. She lifted her blouse, and revealed her white lace bra to Harry. Tonks with a quick twist of her hand easily had the bra unfastened fully, and pulled the ends apart to the sides of Petunia's lovely back. She looked at the tanned skin, soft, taut and unblemished, the knots of bone showing at her spine.

"My you did that quickly Harry! Most boys fumble a bit trying to unhook a bra, you did it with the expertise of a woman! Well done! Have you been practicing?" she teased.

Tonks panicked a bit. Did Petunia suspect something? But Petunia said nothing more as she just pulled one arm out of the blouse sleeve modestly, slipping the bra off the end of her hand. She allowed only a quick glimpse of her large bosom from the side and had her arm back into her blouse quickly, and then did the same from the other side. She buttoned only a couple of middle buttons again on her blouse.

She turned around, her cleavage was evident and plentiful, and even a bit of her taut round stomach showed. What showed more was the erect nature of her nipples pushing through the starched cotton material. "There! So much better! I should just let you do this shirtless, with a bit of cover up of course, but I don't think Vernon would approve the same way he does for Duddy, would he? So strange... especially since we raised you both together... Societal rules of what is proper eh, Harry?" She smirked a bit, and then slowly adjusted the collar of her blouse in front of Harry, Her large chest jiggled as she moved, before she sat back down in the chair. Tonks felt a swelling happening in her pants. She felt a bit disturbed, but did not seem to have any control over her body. Her cock was thickening on its own accord. Even magically using another's genetic patterns had its drawbacks- one's transformed body behaved in accordance to how the original would behave given the same circumstances. Tonks had been hijacked by teen-age hormones.

Harry returned to massaging Petunia's shoulders, and glanced down to a very accessible view of the inside of Petunia's blouse and her breasts. Tonks tried to look away, but found her eyes flitting back and forth. She could feel her erection rubbing against her boxers, which excited her cock further. She focused on touching Petunia's back, finding the tense muscles, and working them while trying to ignore the small moans and sighs of pleasure that escaped from Petunia. Petunia leaned forward, allowing Harry to rub her back further down, but they found the high back of the chair making it awkward. Petunia had an idea.

"I could just lean over the table, but again, I think that would appear a bit improper, wouldn't it Harry?, with me, bent over the dining room table with you behind me... rubbing my back..."

Tonks just mumbled, "Yes, I guess it would..."

"I was thinking, I could turn around and sit on the chair backwards, a bit awkward in my skirt, but wouldn't that work? I could just hitch my skirt up a bit, and spread my legs a bit wider, so that you could rub my back fully, how about that, Harry?"

"Yes, your skirt. Hitch it up; spread your legs wide..."

"Pardon me; I did not quite catch that?"

"I said yes, that would probably work nicely, Petunia."Tonks was alarmed that the bulge in her pants was becoming very visible. While Petunia turned around, she pulled out the tucked in T-shirt, and hope it was long enough to cover most of her crotch area. It seemed to help.

She watched as Petunia unfastened the clasp at the back of her skirt, and unzipped her skirt a bit and then slowly pulled the skirt further up her legs to the rounded part of her thighs. The tops of her stockings could be seen.

Petunia thought Harry might mention her change to long single stockings instead of the pantyhose that he had sliced opened at their mid-day tryst. He did not, so she let it go, she had looked back and caught him staring and her legs and thighs, so that was good enough, along with the evident bulge in his pants. She so loved teasing Harry to full hardness. Her tiny thong panties were already getting very moist. She wanted him between her legs licking and sucking her sex, but held onto the alternative of teasing him, and with Vernon only feet away though sleeping, the lovely back rub would have to do for now.

Tonks got down on her knees, it naturally seemed at this height, she could work the back muscles and massage so much better. She caressed and massaged the back.

"Harry, please massage that area under my shirt, I am just not getting the relief I need there through my blouse. She spread her legs wider, and her skirt hitched up her thigh another couple of inches. Tonks was sure if she moved to the front of Petunia, Harry would be getting quite an eyeful. Tonks hesitantly placed Harry's hands under the blouse, and massaged and caressed her way up and back to the area of tense muscles she was working. Petunia was right, Harry's fingers were able to rub deeply into the tense muscle area much more easily, and they did not slide on the material of the blouse. It was still proper, Tonks thought to herself, yet why did her cock seem to be growing harder as her fingertips touched and rubbed directly onto Petunia's smooth skin. Because I am a sixteen year old boy touching directly the forbidden skin of my relative attractive Aunt who happens to not be wearing a bra, and her big hard nippled tits are just and quick grab away thought Tonks. There was now a dull aching in her balls. She did not realize all the embarrassing and uncomfortable things men went through when they were horny.

"Oh yes, that feels much better! Mmmmm... That feels so good, that was really hurting there. You do have a good instinct for massage Harry, not as well as Duddy, but it still feels wonderful... I can feel the tension leaving my back. could you do my mid back and shoulders... that is the burden with a large bosom, it puts such strain on one's back... sometimes I wish I was just a woman with small breasts who could go braless when she wanted... that would be so freeing... "

Tonks did not know what to say to that... she just nodded and said "Mmmhmm."

"So you wouldn't mind what I would look like with small breasts?... you seem to enjoy watching me in my sunning tops, I have noticed how you like to look at my cleavage, naughty boy. "

Okay, this is a bit of inappropriate teasing, but I think she is just really fishing for a compliment, thought Tonks. She thought she might as well kiss up for Harry a bit. "Oh Auntie, you would look attractive no matter what size your bust was."

"That is sweet Harry, but if you could choose , would you rather I have my large breasts or small ones?"

Omigod, this woman is such a fucking cock tease! Thought Tonks, whose balls were really aching for release at this point. She was having trouble keeping Harry's hands from moving along to Petunia's sides where her fleshy globes of breast hung waiting to be touched and caressed. Tonks just wanted to get this over and go to Harry's room for the evening.

"I would take you as you are Petunia. I am sorry if that means you have to deal with a sore back, but you look great just like you are."

"I guess if the side benefit is a nice back rub once in awhile, I supposed I could live with that."

"How does that feel, Auntie, do you feel better now?" Tonks hoped, she so wanted to get away before anyone, especially Vernon, noticed her large erection.

"Well, I was hoping for a bit _more_ , but it is understandable why you seem a bit shy...I will say I am good for _now._ "

Tonks did not like the way Petunia stressed the words "more" and "now", but breathed a sigh of relief, and continued to rub just for a bit more before pulling Harry's hands out from underneath Petunia's blouse. Before Tonks could stand, Petunia had turned around in her chair, and leaned down, her blouse fully open and exposing much of her breasts, Tonks could easily spy a nipple and the dark rounds of her areolas. Petunia did nothing to adjust her hitched up skirt. She offered her foot to Harry. "I know you just did my back, but could you be a real dear and massage my feet as well? They are so sore from being in heels all day. Here let me take off my stockings first. Here, have a bit more wine..." She handed Harry a glass, so Tonks sat and sipped the wine, and took in the show. She might as well learn something from an older bitch while she was at it. She now understood that she and Harry had some kind of relationship, and so far it was one where she cock-teased the hell out of Harry when she could.

Petunia sat so that her crotch was in full view of Harry as she lifted her legs and slowly pulled off the long stockings. The stocking was a smoke grey color with a broad stretchy lace top that held them up on her long well shaped legs without the need of a garter belt and clips. They were lovely. Before she could stop herself, she asked, "Your stockings are lovely, can I ask where you got them?"

Petunia seemed started by the question, "Don't you remember Harry, I found them in that little shop in Reading, _My Secret,_ where I found that jewelry I liked."

"Oh yes, I had forgotten about these stockings... but I won't again, not after seeing them on you..." She was kissing ass pretty thick, but she figured she was too deep in the shite now to blow Harry's cover.

"Yes, I do like the way they fit on me. I got compliments today on them at Bridge as well."

She held her leg out that still had the stocking on it, and ran her hand on it from her ankle, all the way up her thigh to make sure Harry's eyes led to her crotch. She was wearing a sheer paneled thong, and her sex was very evident inside it. She moved so that her inner labia was partially exposed, which was not hard, considering how small the triangle of cloth was. The moist lips of her pussy glistened from the over head light of the dining table suspended lights.  
Tonks could not look away. Her body and eyes seemed to be locked on it and would not listen when her brain told her to look away. She watched as Petunia rolled down the second stocking and brought her leg down. She smirked and looked down at Harry, knowing well enough that by now he was uncomfortably sporting a full erection in his trousers.

She offered her foot to Harry and before Tonks knew what she was doing, she had Petunia's toes in her mouth and sucking them, and enjoying it immensely. Petunia moaned her approval, watching her nephew enjoy her foot and toes, while caressing the inner arch of her foot with his thumb. With great will, Tonks stopped herself from licking and sucking Petunia's toes, and brought the foot to her face to caress it against her cheek while her eyes continued to gaze into the skirt and check out the various ways the tiny knickers exposed Petunia's sex with the various movements created by her leg and foot. Petunia noticed, and hitched her skirt up a bit more and widened her legs further. Tonks saw a very small puddle of her pussy juice forming on hard wood seat of the chair.

Petunia offered Harry the other foot, and took the one just sucked and rubbed, and ran her toes into his crotch until she found the hardness along his leg and began to run her toes along his hard cock as Harry rubbed her foot, and then once again brought it to his mouth to lick and suck her toes. Tonks felt a bit high-jacked as well as at the same time very turned on. She was enjoying this even though her brain was telling her this was very, very wrong. She now understood the price of magic to do this type of transformative mimicry using true genetic patterns absorbed; the wearer was not always in control of the physical response.

At that point there was a loud stirring on the couch as a loud snore woke up Vernon and he was cursing as he must have spilled his drink at the very same time. He yelled for Harry.

Petunia immediately began buttoning up her blouse completely. She had wriggled her skirt down as Tonks fumbled to get, up. "Be right with you, Uncle Vernon, I will get a towel!" With full erection, Tonks stooped over like a Peter Lorre hunchback hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a towel, and rushed to the living room. Petunia, now fully dressed except for her brassiere, walked quickly into the living room to assess Vernon's call of dismay.

He had spilled his gin and tonic across his lap, with some now on the sofa cover. Harry was quick with the towel, and after trying to dab the lap of his uncle, Vernon snatched the towel away angrily to do it himself, swearing at Harry. "I can do it myself for fuck sakes!" Petunia, patted his shoulder, and tried to keep from laughing. "Oh dear, it will be alright... I will get you a robe, go to the bathroom and disrobe from your wet clothes. Harry will make you a new drink. Harry, get a fresh glass and make your uncle a...

" A blasted rum and coke!" Vernon growled, " I have had enough of the goddamn gin!"

Tonks remembered which cabinet held the glasses, and found a clean highball glass and filled it with ice from the freezer section of the fridge. She went to the bar and poured a generous amount of rum, and then opened a can of coke and filled it with enough coke to the color the rum in the glass. Petunia brought down Vernon's robe and walked into the bathroom with it.

Tonks waited a few minutes, and then knocked on the door. He heard Vernon say "Come in!" Tonks opened the door with the drink in hand, stating, "Here is your drink Uncle Verno- "

Harry's jaw dropped, and he almost dropped the drink. Vernon was standing with an open robe, and Petunia was on her knees, topless, Vernon's cock in her mouth. Vernon was saying, "..Close to cummin' Toony, I am cummin'!" He looked up from watching his wife suck his thick average member to see Harry jaw dropped, standing there with a total look of surprise on his face. Vernon smiled an evil, wicked smile. "Ah, so you caught me getting my cock sucked nephew!, Might as well bring me my drink! Petunia tried to stop, to cover herself, and Vernon cuffed her with the back of his hand. "Keep at it bitch!, I dint tell yeh to stop!" Tonks hackles rose. "Well, are you deaf, you little bastard, bring me my drink."

Tonks aghast, hurried the drink over to Vernon and gave it to him as he took one hand and pushed the back of Petunia's head closer to his fat stomach. Harry turned to leave red-faced, and Vernon commanded him to stop. "Stop, or I will drag her by her hair to wherever you are in this house and we will finish it there. Your choice you little arsehole."

Tonks stopped and turned around to face Vernon. " I have seen you look at her lately, and I know what you have going on in your nasty little head. I saw that bulge in your pants when you brought the towel, and heard her asking for a shoulder rub. She is mine!. She is my bitch and you won't have her ever!" Vernon roughly grabbed Petunia by her hair and made her stand. "She may let you rub her back and look down her blouse and up her skirt, and she may cock tease the hell out of you, but you will never get a piece of her ass." He ripped the thong off Petunia as she stood, the massive hand now around her throat. With his other hand he pointed at her sex. "You see this cunt, boy? This cunt is mine!" He grabbed Petunias vagina, running his fingers into her pussy, rubbing and penetrating it roughly. "And if I ever find out that you have come sniffing around it, tried to stick your dick into it or any other part of her, I will beat her senseless, and then I am coming after you, with or without your goddamn magic!"

And before Tonks knew what was happening, Petunia was being thrown at Harry, knocking her to the floor. Vernon was at his throat choking him until Tonks black out.

When Tonks came to, she was laying on the floor of Harry's room, bruised and bleeding. She had a gag in her mouth, and her hands and feet were tied. Her transformation had held; she was still Harry. Vernon had gone mad, she knew it. She looked up to find no one around. She tried to call her wand mentally, but it would not come.

At that moment there was fluttering sound and screech at the open window. It was dark outside, and quiet on the suburban drive. Tonks , on her stomach, turned on her side and watched as Hedwig flew in and went to her stand to eat and drink some water. Tonks yelled through her gag, and flailed and floundered on the floor to call the owl's attention. Hedwig stopped and turned her head, cocking it sideways to look at Tonks on the floor. She stared at bit at the thrashing Harry on the floor, then turned and continued to eat for awhile longer while a frustrated Tonks continued to yell through her effective muzzle, and flail on the floor like a human worm, until she realized all her effort was not effective. She calmed down and became still, looking up at the perch.

Finally, after sating her hunger and thirst, the owl flew down to land on top of Tonk's back. She gently walked up and down the young witch's back keeping her sharp claws from penetrating Harry's clothing. She inspected the rope tied hands, and then walked up the broad back of Harry to his shoulders and looked at the panty hose gag there. With her sharp beak, she pulled and bit through the hose material, tearing at it until it was no longer binding Tonk's head. With an end still in her beak, she flew down from Harry's shoulders to the floor by his head, still pulling, and Tonks rolled over onto her side to help remove the wadded material that held her tongue down in her mouth and unable to push the wadding from Harry's mouth. Hedwig continued to pull until the wadded panty hosed spilled from her mouth.

Tonks gasped, and caught her breath, and looked at the bird that had her head cocked and looking into the face of Harry. She seemed a bit confused, she knew this was not Harry but the being in front of her not only looked like Harry, but smelled like him too. Tonks looked up at her and in her own voice said, "Hedwig, I love you!"

Hedwig screeched back, and then flew back to her perch to eat some more.

Tonks concentrated on her hands and feet. " _Relashio!_ " Vernon's incredibly tight binds released their hold immediately. Tonks rubbed the circulation back into her arms and wrists. She stood and demanded her wand, _"Accio wand!"_ Still it did not appear.

She stormed from room to room, and found Vernon in the kitchen. He had Petunia tied to the informal dining table, spread eagled, and bent over the table top, her legs lashed to the table legs, her arms stretched and tied at the wrists to the top of the table legs on the opposite side. He was sodomizing her while she sobbed and begged him to stop. He struck her back and buttocks with brutal hard slaps. The anger overwhelmed Tonks, she quietly rushed Vernon, landing blows with Harry's fists into the kidney region of the big man's back. She did not stop with one or two but pummeled him into submission. He fell over atop his wife.

Tonks grabbed his head roughly, looking into his eyes, and then recognized what she should have recognized sooner, this man was under an _Imperio_ curse. But that did not make him less dangerous. She grabbed his head and commanded, "Incarcerous! " The ropes binding Petunia immediately came undone and bound the arms , hands, knees and ankles of the big man. He howled in anger. Tonks roughly turned him over to face her, pulling him off Petunia, and placed her hands on each side of his face and roughly held his head. Her thumbs were under his eyes. Her fingers gripped around the side of his large head. He looked into his eyes and saw the blankness there, and recited with authority, _"_ _Finite Incantatem!"_ The blank look in Vernon's eyes disappeared, replace with fear and confusion. He began to sputter and shout! "What- what is the meaning of this! Why do you have me fucking tied, Potter?! Why are you holding my face? Where- where are my clothes you fucking perv!"

Tonks tersely stated, _"Dormio Statim!"_ putting the angry Vernon right to sleep. She left him bound. Tonks was seething still at his behavior, but knew that most of what was done was not his own accord; the detestable man had been placed under an _Imperio_ curse. Still she knew that the brutality of how the acts were carried out along with the jealous emotion that was tapped was from a well within Vernon Dursley. She had to make sure to warn Harry of this, especially if he and Petunia were carrying on some type of improper relationship, which she assumed was happening. Petunia was in shock; she gathered herself from the table; a look of daze covered her face. She rushed to Harry's arms once she realized she and he were out of personal danger. She held him and sobbed into his shoulder. Tonks remembered to mimic Harry's voice; she had no idea whose voice she was using when she first came down. Petunia was an emotional wreck, and Tonks shushed her and tried to comfort her continual sobs. Petunia was covered in bruises and semen. She suddenly turned in anger and began to pummel her incapacitated husband, striking him hard across the face. She ran to grab a knife from the kitchen counter. She grabbed the same knife Harry had used to slice her pantyhose apart so that he could have his way with her.

She came barreling back, ready to stab him, and Tonks stopped her forcefully, easily disarming her of the knife. She held onto the screaming and crying Petunia, trying to calm her hysterics.

"Petunia! It is not his fault! He was under an Imperio curse! Someone was making him do this!" After repeating it several times, it got through to the highly distraught woman, and she stopped and held onto Harry, still sobbing but now more in a controlled manner.

"Who would do this Harry?, who would do this?"

"I have several ideas, but that is the unfortunate part. It could have been any dark wizard out there... someone who met Vernon on the train, or someone at his work and anywhere in between. " Harry held onto Petunia, running his hands down her back and buttocks, murmuring "Episkey", over and over as Tonks tried to take away the pain from this poor woman. Tonks felt sorry for her. She lived with an abusive uncaring man; she was alone without her only son whose sun shone out his ass; and the only decent person around was young, sweet handsome Harry. It was no wonder why she ran to his arms for comfort and gratification. She broke her hug with Petunia, and continued to murmur her healing chant as she gently ran her fingertips over Harry's aunt's face and around her neck and down her chest. He held out her arms and kissed them as he continued the healing chant. Tonks took care of the bruises and burn marks at her wrists.

Petunia just stood still, and closed her eyes. A slight smile came to her face as she felt the pain flee her body at his touch. Her nipples hardened as he gently held her breasts and murmured _"Episkey"._ He continued down with gently probing fingers, healing small cuts and bruises on her stomach and hips. He knelt, and ran his fingers around her sex, repairing cuts and scratch marks there and around it. The same on her knees and shins. Rope burns at her ankles and the tops of her feet.

Harry look up, Petunia had her hands in his hair running her fingers through it. She caressed his forehead. She grabbed his hair gently, pulling his face slowly forward to her sex. Harry moved forward on his own, as he firmly grabbed her hips with his hands, as he began to lick, and kiss and suck into the folds of his Aunt's sex. Tonks and Harry moved forward, feeling the caresses of Petunia's fingers in their hair, the way they moved through the thick tousles, the fingers caressing and moving back and forth through the shaven sides of shorter soft hair, like they were caressing the fur of a luxurious animal. The way she pulled their face to her wet sex, rubbing it against their lips, their nose, their closed eyelids. The smell of lust, the taste of sweet musk on their lips and tongue. The low moans of appreciation and of release, the tension and feeling of rescue evident in her grips and caresses. Harry's tongue swirled around Petunia's love bean, his left thumb pulling back its fleshy hood to full expose its swollen pink bud, while the rest of his finger gently caressed her pubis and hip area. Tonks knew what she liked personally, and also had the first two fingers of Harry's right hand sliding in and out of her very wet slit. Tonks flicked her tongue up and around Petunia's clit, its sensitivity growing with leaps and bounds. She loved hearing the ebb and flow of Petunia's sighs and moans, the hand gently gripping her shoulder, neck, and ear. Petunia would occasional grind against her mouth in lustful excitation.

Petunia loved the way Harry would tease her to the brink and then move to kiss and suck and lick other parts of her sex while his long fingers continued to fuck her from fingertips to hilt, around four inches of finger stroking in and out of her. She moaned as his lips clamped gently on the edges of her inner pussy lips, pulling and stretching them, sucking on them. His magic tongue would soon be back at her love bud, driving her crazy. Her honey glaze dripped slowly from between his fingers whose pace continued to quicken in their strokes.

The tease and play continued, building layer of nerve excitation upon ecstasy upon excitation, until the crest reached its peak, and the dam broke, flooding her body in a cascade of electric satisfaction. Petunia grabbed Harry's head, pressing his face against her sex, he continued to run his fingers quickly in and out of her cunt, and she bucked. Tonks pulled her fingers out, and placed her tongue and mouth over her vaginal opening as Petunia held and straddled Harry's face. Petunia came hard, with a ejaculation of pussy juice that erupted in a stream from her sex. Harry swallowed hard, and felt it continue to pulse across his face and chin as Petunia rode his face, rubbing her wet still cumming pussy up and down his face. She rubbed her overwrought clitoris up and over and back along the bulb of his nose, and came again. He held onto her legs as she gripped the sides of his face, and continued to buck and gyrate her sex against his face and extended tongue. It became too much, and Petunia let go of Harry's head, and swooned, and dropped to her knees beside him, holding onto his shoulder as muscles spasmed in her sex and anus, and down her thighs, her honey glaze dripping freely from her dangling labia.

She pulled Harry's shirt off, and Tonks allowed it. In fact she was lost in the lust, and pulled off the Black Flag t-shirt. Petunia unbuttoned Harry's trousers and pulled them off along with the boxers underneath at the same time.

The release for Tonks was tremendous, the strain of her full erection of her long thick penis against her restricted clothing had been something she had been trying to ignore, gnawed at her the whole time since she began healing Petunia. Have her sex so-so out there... twelve inches of excitation in front of her body was incredibly fascinating. Petunia pushed her on her back, and leaned over her, her large breasts and hard nipples grazing Harry's muscular upper thighs, and gripped the base of the thick, hard cock. She stroked it with her long finger nails on its underside, and it sent electric jolts up Tonk's spine. Tonks watched as Petunia smiled and played, and rubbed and stroked her cock. It was incredibly pleasurable and it was all she could do to keep from cumming. Then Petunia began to kiss and lick and suck her meaty shaft, and everything went to a whole new level. Tonks bit her lip, this was all too wonderful. She stood, as a way to buy some time, but Petunia knew what was happening, Her fingers pulled away a string of pre-cum from the wide crown of Harry's wonderful cock. Both looked over at the detestable Vernon, still bound and naked, snoring across the table, and smiled a wicked smile at one another. If not for the fact that he had been under an Imperio curse, the idea of waking Vernon and forcing him to watch them was something Tonks would have considered doing easily. She detested Vernon so much, she thought about doing it anyway and then obliviating the memory of it from him, but that would make her no better than the dark wizards she went after. She would have to recommend a more intensive review of Vernon, and someone watching him fully during the day to the Ministry. He could be just a victim here with someone playing with his insecurities, or there could be much more going on.

Petunia quickly brought Tonks from her reverie as she began to swallow her cock. First playing with the large mushroom head of the rod, sucking and popping it in and out of her mouth, running her tongue around the corona, and licking roughly the sloping underside of the glans leading to the opening. She began bobbing on the shaft, already familiar with Harry's likes; she ran the edge of her lower front teeth along the underside, raking it gently. With Tonk's heightened sensitivity, this was driving her wild. It took only a few more minutes of this intense oral pleasure for it to overcome her wants to penetrate Petunia with her cock and Tonks lost all hold on her self- control. Petunia was delighted in the quick outcome; to her it showed that Harry still found her sexually exciting and pleasurable. With Vernon, before today when he had stopped initiating sexually contact and it was all her own doing, it would often take over a half hour of sucking before Vernon would come, and often he had to take control and brutally fuck her mouth before he would come, often choking her before he could climax. She swallowed Harry's large load with zeal, sucking and pulling on his balls to try to make him come again. She slid a finger up his anus gently and put pressure on his prostrate, stroking it, and soon had him ejaculating all over her face and breasts. She wiped the sperm off her fingers and licked and sucked them. She enjoyed being covered in her nephew's spunk. She wanted to be fucked some more, but decided to wait until later at night. She would visit Harry in his room and fuck him properly after he was well rested. She went to clean up in the bathroom, much to the relief of Tonks, who as now suffering from post coital guilt. She could see easily how Harry could fall into an relationship with this woman; she was attractive, damaged, and needed love.

She unbound the sleeping Vernon, and placed him in his robe. She apparated with him to the bedroom, and gauged it right, and landed with him on the bed. She pushed him onto one side of the bed and covered him with a sheet before she obliviated him. She removed the sleeping hex, but Vernon remained asleep. He would wake with no memory past watching his television program after dinner if that. Imperio curses often caused memory lapses on their own as well.

Tonks waited for Petunia to emerge from the bathroom. Petunia walked into the arms of Harry, smiling, emboldened by his use of magic, and knowing that Vernon was in a magically induced sleep. They kissed and Harry kissed along her cheek to her neck and then to her ear, and whispered, " _Confundus._ "

An auror's secret that the _Confundus_ charm can often act a truth serum or a memory release in the person's confused state. "Petunia, do you know where Vernon placed that wand that he found on me?"

"Why yes, Harry, in the vault with your other wand."

"Can you get it for me?"

"Why yes I can! I know the combination."

After retrieving Tonks' wand, Tonks led Petunia to her bedroom, and had her put on a nightgown. Tonks looked at Petunia's docile expression and gently placed her hand on her cheek. She whispered, _"Obliviate"._ Petunia immediately forgot everything past her back rub. Tonks removed the _confundus_ charm and tucked Petunia into her bed, with a kiss demanded from Petunia. Tonks waved her wand, and off drifted Petunia to sleep with the _dormio_ charm. She knew the aunt would sleep all night, there would be no chance of a midnight visit, thank the gods.

Tonks dropped her tired body into Harry's bed, exhausted mentally and physically, and wishing she could obliviate herself; this day had been one for the books. She needed to get to the bottom of who put the _Imperio_ on Vernon, if it happened once, it could happen again. She drifted off to sleep now knowing how tough and sad, and sometimes wonderful it was to be Harry Potter.


	22. Goodbye, Until We Meet the First Time

Harry had to return to the past, and for whatever reason, he had to do it before midnight. No matter whether the outcome gets changed sooner, Harry could not bear a version of reality existing where Dudley was killed due to his own lack of action or subsequent actions.

Before he left, he had to see all four women, Molly, Rhoswen, Casey and Avslöja. If he was successful, none of what they had together today would exist today or tomorrow. He was having trouble with that for all but Molly. He wanted to erase the past two days of pain from her life fully, and bring his cousin home to safety.

He decided to find Avslöja first, and searched the halls until he found a directory, and found her office. He decided to chance the elevators, and announced her office, and after a topsy turvy ride for five minutes, He ended up in a tower on the hospital, cloaked from muggle view. It was very gothic, and suited the Hex Eater incredibly well thought Harry. He announced himself at a wide open circular room with a small desk where an uncommonly homely goblin female with atypically large beautiful breasts sat typing. She took his name, apparated, and appeared again with permission for him to go directly to the Healer's suite were she was resting. She bent over showing her cleavage to Harry who was horrified by her visage, but entranced by what he felt were perhaps the two most perfect incredibly large, hard nippled breasts he had ever seen. She smiled a knowing smile and pointed him to the stairs. Harry's heart beat quickened, and though it could have been the many steps he had to mount in the seeming endless circular stair case to Avslöja office/residence, he thought it was his excitement to see her again, this time away from dire circumstances. The potion they shared still had its influence, and he could feel an arousal happening as he trudged up the steps. His thoughts took him back to a similar tower at Hogwarts, the North, where Sybill Trelawney taught and lived. Her Divination class room was in the front, and a suite rooms behind, as well as a loft to the top of the tower is where she lived.

The memory of when they first got together hit him fully, and he thought about it as walked the circular steps ever upward. It was an hour or two after that horribly humiliating public scene of Trelawney being sacked by Umbridge and rescued by Dumbledore. Even Hermione, who absolutely loathed the Divination teacher, thought that the public sacking was incredibly cruel.

Harry was incredibly angry after his latest failure at learning occlumency, working with Snape was cruel in itself, but to have that arsehole invading his mind and seeing his memories felt like borderline abuse. As much as he tried, he could not put up an effective enough mental shield. He decided to walk off his anger before going back to the dorm and possibly making an ass of himself by being snippy with someone who did not deserve it. He found himself near the north tower and thought of Trelawney. He had no idea if he would really check in on her, but he decided to take the walk to the base of it, and maybe walk the stairs and bit and look out one of the great views along the way if nothing else.

He found no one around, so he decided to walk the tedious circular stair case up for a view. After the third bend he was well out of sight of the bottom but began to hear the sound of a woman sobbing. He assumed it had to be Trelawney. Perhaps she had become too tipsy and had fallen and lying injured. He quickened his pace and after a couple more turns found first a trunk lying precariously sloped on two steps like it had fallen and was only where it was at due to an edge becoming lodge into the inner banister rail. Harry pulled the large trunk over in order to get by. He set it on edge on a step tread to keep it from falling or sliding further.

He walked further up around the bend and found Professor Trelawney sitting on a step forlornly crying, holding a bottle of wine, and not cooking sherry as people had reported in the past. She had her glasses off, and looked up, with tears streaming down her face. "Oh dear Harry, my pride has seemed to got me into rather of a state here... puh-please could you help me get my trunks back to my room dear boy? Please, I beg you!"...

His memory was interrupted. Harry found him at the top of the stairs to the Hex Eater's office. He knocked , and he heard her sultry voice with a heavy Norsk accent, now a bit raspy after the hex eating event, call to him. "Please, Harry Potter, come inside."

Harry's eyes darted around the room he entered from the old split plank wooden doorway- a sitting room, sparse, very Norwegian, with a slight twist, a great amount of what Harry assumed to be arcane objects littered the rooms, skulls of magical beasts, framed papyrus scripts, rows of crystal glass vials filled with colored and bubbling potions, even shrunken heads strung along a long rope of braided hair. To his right taking up huge wall, stood a weathered old oak book shelf unit, its broad frame covered in carved Viking runes all around the sides and top, and filled with dusty, musty, and worn leather bound books.

His eyes found Avslöja, draped on a day bed that filled a tri cornered latticed glass window, decorated with panes of stained glass images, wild flowers, which Harry assumed were from her native country of Norway since there were words it what appeared to be Nordic characters under each flower.

Avslöja had reverted to her natural form, the statuesque mature beauty with the crystal blue eyes. She wore only an untied satin robe of black, and it was easy to tell by the way it was draped over her that she wore nothing else. "Harry! Come to me. I find myself still enjoying the lingering wisps of the potion you and I shared, and my thoughts keep returning to you. It was if I summoned you here." She laughs, "But of course, I am being silly, please come, I wish your touch."

Her hands were fondling her own large firm breasts, and she allowed the robe to drop from her shoulders as she cupped and presented them, the nipples stiff atop her small puffy brown areolas. "You would like to play with them, I think yes."

Harry approached her and sat down on the edge of the day bed, trying hard not to stare too leeringly at the lovely older woman. He was nervous, and not much good at small talk. "How are you feeling?"

"Very tired. Did the rest of the healing go well?"

"Yes it did. Molly is fine and resting."

"That is good to hear." Avslöja had slowly moved toward Harry, reaching out with her hands to caress his shoulders and back. She pulled his shoulders back gently to place his head into her lap. She leaned over him, her large breasts hovering over his face as she ran her fingers through his hair. "You are still full of your healing aura, Harry, you must be careful if you make love to any normal women, you could impregnate them easily. In fact if she was not older, you probably would have made a baby with Molly while healing her. Did she come for you?"

"Yes, a few times... it was very intense. She is very intense..."

"No, I think it is you who is very intense Harry Potter, and you bring it out in the women you fuck."

"Do I bring it out in you? I find you one of the most intense women I have ever known..."

"Normally, after eating a hex, I hide away, spent, tired, not fit for other human company. Yet, my thoughts are of you and you come to call, and I readily accept you, wanting you by my side. Yes, Harry, I would say you bring out some kind of intense feeling in me." Her fingers sweetly gripped his chin. She frowned. "But I must be honest with you as well. The hex beast was more formidable than I thought, and it took much energy from me just to repair the damage inside me while it was still corporeal... which was much longer than I anticipated." She ran her finger tips over her stomach and near her pubis as if to underline the comment. "I... would welcome being able to take more of your...seed inside me to regain my energy, but I do not want you to think that is the only reason I wanted to see you."

"For what you did for Molly and me, of course, anything I can do for you Avslöja..."

"You are gracious to say so young man. I find you attractive on many different levels, Harry Potter. I believe it is reciprocal?" Harry had been caressing lightly the undersides of her large breasts. He stopped, and looked up, not being able to see her face, but hoping she could see the sincerity on his.

"I have never met anyone quite like you, I am sorry for the circumstances that led to us to meet, but I have never been more grateful that we did get to meet. And now, now I will probably change our chance to meet."

"You plan on using a Time-Turner to change the event that led to the capture of your cousin and the rape of Molly."

"Yes. How did you know? I hope you can keep this confidential for me... of course in a few hours you will not remember at all. I took the Turner off a Death-Eater who attacked me in England."

"Your Turner, if it is what I think it is, has a very sordid and cursed history, Harry Potter. I had heard that it had been stolen, and then went missing before it could be sold in the underground auction."

"Nevertheless, I plan on using it."

"Dark Magic always has a price, Harry Potter."

"I- I know that. It has already taken two years of my life. I have aged two years... All the Healers' magic registers me as being 18 years old."

"You were but sixteen!... that is surprising. You must understand Harry, the greater the change, the more drastic the price... but there are karmic considerations as well, which complicate the price, sometime making it better, sometime worse for the wielder of the Turner. "

"I am ready to accept that, I have to save my cousin and stop these Ravagers."

"Thank you for letting me know. I will remove my memories of our time together, and then give them to you to safe keep. You can give them back to me when you return to the new time line, and I will remember our time together in the past time. I think it is important that we keep our connection, Harry."

"I agree. I think I would like to spend time with you, like you did with Victor. I want to be an Auror when I am older, if my grades in potions haven't already messed that up from happening."

"We will see, but I believe that you would be an excellent student for what I have to teach. Perhaps the summer after your seventh year after you pass your N.E.W.T. exams."

All this while, they continued to caress each other. Harry rolled over, and insinuated himself between Avslöja legs. He moved so that he was off the bed and at its edge on his knees in front of her. He kissed at her knees and she widened them, pulling back her robe to expose her shaven sex. "Ah Harry, would you like to _spise min fitte_ , excellent! Please come, _slikk min kusse, og smak min kiksjuice!"_ She ran her fingers over her spread and flowered labia, opening them to reveal the wet pinkness inside, and the opening to her vagina. She was already wet, and she pushed her long nailed index finger inside herself and brought out a very slick and dripping digit. She brought it to Harry's mouth and Harry wrapped his lips around it, sucking her finger slowly, and tasting Avslöja's cunt honey.

Smiling, Avslöja slowly pulled her finger out of Harry's mouth and ran her finger tip over his lips. Harry kissed her finger. He looked up at her. "I would like to start at your feet if you don't mind."

"You like feet! Yes, they are very underrated as sexual play things, are they not? Do you like the way I have painted my toes? I like to pamper my feet, come, please touch and feel how soft they are." Avslöja raised and offered a surprisingly delicate foot for such a tall woman. Each toenail was well formed and painted meticulously a dark shining maroon. Her heels and toe pads were soft and smooth, not a callous to be seen. She ran her toes over his forehead and around his face. Harry began to kiss her feet, and run his tongue up the insides of her arches. Soon he was sucking and biting gently at her toes, and Avslöja moaned a low moan of lust and satisfaction.

After several minutes of adoration, Harry seemed satisfied with his time at her feet and made his way up the top of each lovely foot to the ankles kissing gently, then up her shins as he caressed and massaged her long tight and well formed calf muscles. He spent some time licking and kissing at the inside crook of her knees which was a new pleasure for Avslöja, but one she found it to be very exciting. Small jolts of electric excitement ran from her behind her knees and up her thighs to the Kegel muscles around her sex and anus. They felt warm and contracted pleasurably, especially around her anus which flexed and felt the need for something to be inside it.

As if on instinct, Harry kissed and sucked and licked his way along this path of pleasure, pushing Avslöja onto her back into her pillows, as he tongued his way up her legs and thighs to the pelvic muscles around her shaved nether parts. Her muscles were tight and her skin smooth, but Harry could smell the musk of her excited sex. He licked and sucked gently, brushing is lips lightly, then with force intermittently, all around her cunt, taint, and up and around the outside area of her anus. Her little starfish continued to pucker and flex, so he gently wet his index finger in his mouth and slowly slid it inside her as he continued to kiss, and lick and suck slowly closer, closer, closer to the sex of the now very turned on Avslöja. Avslöja moaned deeply at the invasion of Harry's finger and her hips rocked to push against it. Harry pushed it deeper inside her, stroking her slowly.

Harry moaned his contentment, his sexual excitement at hearing her moans at his pleasurable teasing and foreplay. "Av-Avslöja, I want to taste your cum."

"Please, call me by my nickname, Sᴓlvi. I know Avslöja does not just run easily off the tongue."

On cue, Harry nodded, and finally ran his tongue broadly as if licking a large ice cream cone over the face of Avslöja's spread pussy. She groaned and her legs quivered at the feeling of his mouth and tongue finally connecting to her sex. She passionately grabbed his thick black hair and pulled his face down into her crotch. Harry continued to kiss, lick, and suck on her sex, running his tongue between her full inner labia, He used his lips to clamp gently and pull and stretch those pouty lips. He vibrated his lips as she ran them gently over Avslöja's wanton cunt, and up to her exposed clitoris, its fleshy dark pink hood held back by the silver blonde witch's long fingernails. She buried her fingers more deeply into Harry's hair and moaned loudly. Harry ran his tongue gently around her much engorged bright pink clit, swirling it faster, as the first two fingers of his left hand pushed up and into her vaginal opening. As he gripped her across her lower stomach to her opposite hip with his right hand firmly take control of his now intensified efforts to orally please Avslöja. He apparently was doing it well as the beautiful witch healer was thrashing in the throes of passion at the touch of his tongue, mouth and fingers. Harry continued his intense sucking and licking until it was too much for Sᴓlvi, and an orgasm overwhelmed her, And she came hard, a flood of her love juices flowing and dripping from her lips and into the licking and sucking mouth of Harry. Harry continued to swallow, tasting her sweet and tart vaginal sap. He also continued somewhat selfishly to torment her overly sensitive clitoris with hard licks even as Avslöja bucked and contracted in orgasm until he brought her to a new level of ecstasy and she ejaculated hard, squirting in a stream and screaming out in full on passion. She gently pushed his face away to let him know that she did not have another orgasm left in her at that moment and Harry relinquished, pulling away from her wet sex, wiping his face with the back of his hand and panting in passion.

He was incredibly hard, and stood, and unbuttoned his Jeans and pulled them off. It felt good to take the restricting trousers off and free his large erect cock. His balls were still large and engorged from transformation for the healing process with Molly. Casey said that they would last another three hours in their current size and hyper production state. In fact she hinted that she needed to see him in couple hours to make sure his "system was working properly".

Avslöja sidled forward on the bed after fully disrobing. She raised her legs and planted her feet on Harry's chest. She rubbed them down his chest until they were at his hips and legs with his massive cock between them. She began to slowly caress his long thick shaft with her feet.

"Oh Sᴓlvi!" was all Harry could utter as she stroked his cock expertly with her feet and toes. Each foot rubbed fully up and down the meaty prick making it thicker and harder. She kneaded his large balls with her toes, and Harry moaned his pleasure. She stopped and placed a large amount of scented oil and on her feet and Harry's staff and began massaging again, this time stroking faster with the aid of the oil which decreased painful friction. Harry watched her lovely nude body before him, her large breasts, with the long hard nipples atop her puffed areolas shook as her legs moved up and down. Flashes of her wet pink sex and puckered anus appeared with the up and down movement of her long muscular legs. Her lovely round buttocks against the pillows and soft flannel sheets of the day bed, her small taut round belly, her long neck. Her broad shoulders leading to her long slim but muscular arms. The tip of her long braided sliver blond hair, her bangs hanging long on one side of her face, her braided hair in a bit of disarray.

Her pointed nose and ice blue eyes sparkling along with the seductive smile with small lines at the corners of her mouth and tiny crow's feet at her seductive eyes. He watched the pouting of her pink lips as she concentrated on giving Harry the pedal pleasure he craved. Harry was close to cumming, and he really wanted to, but he also knew that Sᴓlvi needed it for her rejuvenation process. As if she could read his thoughts, Avslöja uttered, "It is alright, come on my feet, I know you have more..."

Harry let loose, ejaculating hard, the bulk of it landing on Sᴓlvi's belly, and down her thigh, and then she brought her toes over his crown and allowed the continual eruption of sticky white sperm to drip over and down her toes and foot, along the arch of her soles. She brought her feet down and move forward to begin sucking and licking Harry's sensitive cock. It responded by remaining hard as she sucked and bit and ran her teeth gently along the shaft of his thick dong. Sᴓlvi gagged as she pushed forward until his crown and shaft were in her throat, the bulge apparent to Harry. She pulled back and brought his cock out of her mouth and began to rub the shaft just under his urethra and down the corona with her thumb.

She stopped, and turned over on her hands and knees and offered Harry her backside.

"Fuck me Harry; please fuck me however you wish."

Harry quickly pushed his member deep into her wet warm sex. Sᴓlvi moaned as his girth pulled at her vaginal opening and the leading wider cock head plowed deeper inside the warm wet velvet frontiers of her pussy. She felt her vaginal canal stretch and hug the manmeat filling her. As much as Avslöja wanted to be facing Harry, to see his handsome face as he made love to her, she knew it was better this way; she was not sure she would see this young man again, there were so many dark events in his future, and she had no certainty as to his survival. He was truly a young man on the edge of darkness. It was better to keep this more distant, more sex than affection.

She moaned in approval as Harry pushed deeper into her, until she feel his massive head bumping up against her uterus. he pushed harder, and the her aged opening relinquished easily, and she could feel his cock pushing its way into her womb, which could no longer bear children but still dilated in anticipation of receiving the shaft and seed of this strong young cock.

It was still an odd sensation for Harry, one he had only recently felt before with Casey. It was like finding the inner sanctum of paradise. He knew he had to be careful, but loved the feeling of the uterine opening holding his cock tightly.

He began to stroke slowly, while gently biting and kissing the smooth back of his Sᴓlvi. Avslöja was pushing back, determined to bring Harry deeper into her womb. The pain and pleasure was intense, and she felt the tremor of orgasm happening again. She squeezed her vaginal muscles around the trunk of Harry's meat, and whispered repeatedly as he continued to stroke deeply inside her womb, " _orgasmus ejaculottus... orgasmus ejaculottus_..."

Harry was overwhelmed at once with sensual pleasure. He felt the storm of a large orgasm rolling in and down his loins. He came hard, Avslöja felt his rod jerk within her uterus, and she felt the warm wet expulsion of his seed into her crucible, as it came in waves; his cock continued for several minutes to pulse and jerk and ejaculate huge amounts of sperm inside her, his huge balls diminishing, but still on magical hyper-drive for production. Avslöja felt her insides tighten as her uterine opening gripped and held his shaft while he continued to fill her womb like a bladder full of wine. She reached around, gripping some of the shaft of Harry's cock still outside her. She had him slowly extract himself. It took a bit of tug to pull his wide head past he the tight throat of her uterus. Her uterus seemed seal, to hold tight to the full contents inside it as his cock crown popped loose, but it was hard to tell, for Harry was still cumming.

HIs cock continued to ejaculate down her vaginal canal, and out onto her buttocks and sex upon release back to the outer world. Sᴓlvi rolled onto her back, now facing Harry and his still erupting cock, a look of pain now on his face as she felt several spurts hit her belly, her breasts and the side of her face. She raised her legs, pulling them back to pull her sex up into the air, to defy gravity and try to keep as much of his seed inside her as she could.  
Harry took this to mean something different, and took his hard erupting cock to her little starfish and pushed, driving the slick six inches of his cock deep into her ass. She cried out a bit in pain and surprise and Harry pushed further, driving another four inches into her, and was now pushing into her large colon. He stopped and continued to come, and he was gasping in pain and surprise.

Avslöja grabbed onto his shoulders and whispered, " _Finite Incantatem gradatim"_

Gradually the intense orgasm ebbed away, while he still felt his balls milked and erupting, until it turned into a slow spasm, and then to a small occasional pulses. He pulled out of Sᴓlvi. She remained on her back but directed him to a table to retrieve a crystal vial of purple liquid similar to what he had seen her ingest earlier. He brought it to her, and she drank it greedily. It made Harry feel a bit creepy about the situation. He watched as Avslöja's wrinkles and creases magically tightened away, until before him lay a beautiful woman in her mid thirties. She held onto her still swollen tummy and then a bit of a worried look passed over her face.

Harry had seen it, and inquired, "What is it Sᴓlvi, what is wrong?"

"It is nothing. There is nothing wrong. I seem to have much more energy, still to use. If I use it, I will have to leave the hospital for awhile. This rejuvenation process, Harry, is a dark art, as you must know. Reverting to a twenty year old woman in looks will be too blatant for the Administration of this Hospital to ignore on my behalf. I-I must leave for awhile if I were to do it. I would give you back your lost two years if I could. Unfortunately, I cannot... my abilities to rejuvenate are the result of a curse and only affect me. "

"What will you do?"

"I think I must take this opportunity... it buys me many more years to face and fight those who would use the Dark Arts to enslave and harm others, but it means that I must go back in time with you... will you allow me that? I believe I could be of some help to you..."

"Yes! Of course, I would welcome your help." A feeling of relief overcame Harry. If anyone could help him, his first choice at this time would be Sᴓlvi, especially a young Sᴓlvi who still possessed over a hundred years of experience in fighting dark wizards.

Avslöja gingerly moved her way off the daybed and stood with Harry's help and then slowly walked over to the desk with the vials and took one more. She drank half the vial and stood, holding onto the desk with her hands, her lithe, nude body being ogled by Harry's lustful eyes. She was an incredible beauty as a young woman, which of course was no surprise, but still a delight.

When she turned back around, Sᴓlvi was a twenty year old Nordic goddess. She had her hand across her taut, muscular., slightly rounded tummy, rubbing it lightly. She seemed happy in her resolve.

"So you will meet me back here before we go? I think this would be a safe place to turn back... I was not at this location all day yesterday... I was actually in London at Saint Mungo's."

"Yes of course." Harry walked forward and Sᴓlvi met him with open arms. She embraced him fully caressing his back, kissing the side of his head, due to her height. Harry kissed her neck, and then down to her firm large breasts, and began to lick and suck on her nipples, bring them to full erection. He sucked hard, pulling on them, increasing the length of her nipples. She enjoyed it immensely, and allowed him to continue, her breasts were one of her heightened erogenous zones, and she enjoyed young men sucking and kneading them. Harry grabbed the breast he was not sucking, and palmed it roughly, rubbing the inside of his palm over her areola and nipple; continue to rub it roughly to keep it erect. Sᴓlvi moaned deeply. Harry moved behind her, kissing the lithe shoulders and neck. He reached around with both hands and kneaded and palmed her breasts, each hand overflowing with firm flesh, as he continued kissing her back and shoulders. Sᴓlvi pressed her firm buttocks back into his still turgid member. She rubbed and pressed until her ass cheeks were gripping his hardening cock. She wiggled and rubbed her ass against it, rubbing up and down on the long shaft. Harry pulled her to the bed, with her sitting on his lap. She stood, and widened her legs and gripped his thick shaft and directed the wide cock crown to her sex, rubbing the head slowly against her wet and now cum dripping sex. She began squatting, pulling her very tight sex down on Harry's shaft. Her cunt, now rejuvenated to that of a twenty year old, found it painful, the stretching due to his wide girth and length felt like impalement. Sᴓlvi winced and moaned as she slowly slid downwards, stopping to hold onto Harry's muscular legs and to pull up, only to bear down again and drive more cock up inside her. She pulled up and again, and through these slow strokes ended fully into Harry's lap, with most of his cock inside her. Harry rocked his hips to stroke his shaft inside her further. Sᴓlvi continued to moan and gasp, squealing a bit when Harry inched further into her. His cock was rubbing against the side of her uterus, it was driving her mad. She wiggled and gyrated and gasped, "Liker du min kjeft, Harry? Gi meg mer av din harde kuk! Fuck meg, ødelegge meg CUN!"

Harry knew not a word of Norwegian, but he got the drift and began to thrust harder and faster inside Sᴓlvi, lifting her up to give him more room to push and pull his length in and out of her hot tight pussy. After several minutes, Avslöja moaned loudly in full satisfaction as she came again, and Harry felt her love honey dripping warmly down his still large ball sac. Sᴓlvi purred and crawled off Harry's lap and on her knees to suck and stroke on Harry's cock. She bit at his scrotal sac and stroked roughly with her hands wetted by her own orgasm. She knew he was closing to cumming again.

He groaned and felt another welling orgasm. He pulled out of Sᴓlvi's wet and wonderful mouth and let loose once again with a good hard ejaculation. Directing it to her face and breasts. He pushed his still jerking cock back into her mouth and she swallowed the mouth full of sticky sweet seed he gave her. Sᴓlvi licked and sucked his shaft clean smiling a wicked smile that made Harry curious. She looked up at him.

"I think we will be seeing much of each other over the years, Harry Potter. I was unsure at first, but now I feel it is inevitable. I have not felt such alive in much too long a time! I must prepare quickly, for I think it is wise we leave this time line before midnight."

"I felt the same way too."

"You must have other farewells you must make before we leave... it is forty minutes past ten, you must hurry. Please me at my office at eleven-thirty ready to go."

Once Harry was dressed, with a wave of her wand, Avslöja apparated Harry directly into the office of Healer Casey Slainte. Harry was not used to the feeling and felt his stomach turn inside out. He counted his blessings that no one was in the room as he rushed to a waste basket and threw up what little was in his stomach. He had not eaten much lately, and at this time he was grateful, but knew he would need to have a bite soon. He did not know what to do, so he turned the vomit to stone to get rid of the stench, and then tied up the bag. He found a bowl of liquorices on Casey's desk and chewed the bitter anise-like flavor to take the taste of bile from his mouth and breath. He ate two more for good measure as much as he disliked the flavor. There was a bottle of water unopened on her desk as well, and took the liberty of their current relationship to take it, and to offer apologies afterward. He drank it greedily, not knowing how much his body needed it. He thought to first just rinse out his mouth and throat, and had the bottle of water downed in just a couple of minutes. He peeked out the door of the office. No one was there. He was hoping to see Rhoswen.

He decided to walk down the hall to Molly's room; time was running out. Casey was stationed very close to her patients, not because she had to be, because she wanted it that way. Rhoswen had explained to her that it was the way Casey had requested her recovery unit to be designed. He greeted the healing attendant at the desk, who nodded his recognition to Harry, so Harry proceeded to Molly's room.

He found her asleep but did not leave the room. He went over to her bed and watched her. She looked so much better after the healing. Most of her bruises and cuts were now memories. Healing oils in the future would remove any of the faint scars and scabs still left on her beautiful cheeks and chin. Again, this is something Rhoswen assured him of when she caught him caressing her face after the healing was completed and Molly was placed in a light _Dormis_ spell. Harry put his hand gently against the side of Molly's face. Her eyes opened.

"Ach, Harry, I think you are worse than yer cousin. I give you prolonged sex in both me orifices and here you are back for more!" She smiled at her joke, and Harry smiled as well.

"Actually, I came to say goodbye. I will be going back into the past soon. If all works out, none of this will have happened, and you will not remember me. "

"Ooh, I don't know about that... I think even if you change the past and alter the future... some part of me will always remember what you did for me, for us, Harry Potter."

"I believe my cousin to be very lucky to have you in his life, Molly. Hopefully some of you can rub off on him, make him just a bit less of an arsehole."

"I think you might find him a wee bit more tolerable the next time you see him. Do you remember where I put my spare key if you need to come to the house?"

"Yes, inside the right cap on the support rail of the back porch. The side gate to the garden does not lock."

"Right you are. Please, I know we may not understand, but if you need help, or to prevent us from going out, or do what you need to do to change those events, please feel free to do it."

"I will. I have to be careful with what I change, but I will have help, and we will make this go away."

"Harry love, I hope so. But promise me if it comes down to changing my fate or keeping Dudley from being taken... take care of Dudley first of all."

"I am going to save you both. I swear."

"I am hoping for that love, I really am, but you now know my preference, I hope you will honor it if push comes to shove."

Harry only nodded, and sat on the edge of the bed. Molly sat up; she was only wearing the translucent white gossamer gown. Her very visible large breasts jiggled as she moved to sit up and wiggle her way to Harry's side. Her nipples pushed through the fabric. Harry watched her fully as she moved, not caring if it was seen as staring. Once again, these magical connections with these different women pulled at both his libido and his emotions. Harry was conflicted. He knew Molly was having some kind of relationship with Dudley as odd and flabbergasting as that sounded to him. He certainly could understand any attraction that Dudley had with Molly; Harry felt it too. She was a flirt and treated him on her level, plus she was devilishly beautiful. He felt like he was intruding in on whatever Molly and Dudley have, but he also knew that was his own guilt. Molly did not seem to have any issue with either relationship, so neither should he, yet it still hung over him. She was soon rubbing his back, and then wrapping her arms around him from behind. She kissed his neck and Harry held onto her arms.

"Since this could be our last physical time together, Harry, do you want to ... You know."

"Are you really up for it? I don't want to rush anything for you..." Harry could already feel his man pole hardening in his trousers despite the fact that he had only been with Avslöja ten minutes ago.

"With you Harry, I am fine... with a man I did not know... it might be months before he could have my trust and my body. I trust you. You have done so much for me today." Molly was up on her knees and pulling the gown up over her lithe body. She shook out her full beautiful auburn hair once the gown was up and over her head. Harry turned, and she grabbed his head and buried his face into her large firm breasts.

Harry kissed and sucked on her large natural tits. He like the way they hung on her thin muscular body. He found her hardening nipple on her left breast, and he sucked on it until not only was the nipple hard, but her dark pink areola was wrinkled and puckered in excitement. Molly moaned her appreciation and arousal. "Mmm, that feels good, baby, I love having my nipples sucked. One of my colleagues in the psychology department would give me some bullshit about how it was a replacement for never having nursed a child of my own. That is just crap, I have loved having my titties sucked since I grew breasts... mmm yes, you can bite them if you like, just not too hard... oh yesssss, I like that! Oh Harry!"

Harry continued to give attention to both breasts, kissing his way up to the luscious mouth of the fair Molly. They kissed deeply with passion, sharing their tongues, touching each other intimately as they could. Molly pushed Harry on his back, and quickly unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them quickly off his slim hips and down to his knees and then to his ankles. Harry kicked his pants the rest of the way off as Molly crawled atop his legs. She bent over, her arms straddling his sides as she began to suck and swallow his swollen member, bringing girth and hardness to the mast. She continues to bob and lick up and down the long shaft until he was fully erect and she felt like she was swallowing a large limb from a tree. Molly had his cock well lubed with strings of saliva from her mouth and throat. She dangled and swayed her large pendulous breasts over his crotch, her hard nipples grazing his cock, stomach and legs. The large cock naturally found its place, nestled between the lovely firm globes of flesh. Harry held handfuls of each breast and pushed them together to surround his cock and began to thrust his hips. HIs large manmeat began stroking through her ample tits. Molly would play a game of giving licks and kisses to the large crown of his cock as it would appear to her mouth on an upward stroke. They continued this for awhile, until Harry felt an aching in his balls and told her so. She would not let him quit. "Cum for me Harry", she begged, "Cum all over my tits!"

As if on command, his massive cock spasmed in ejaculation and a large wad of sticky white splatter erupted from his meat and up and onto Molly's mouth and chin. Another followed quickly, and she bent and wrapped her mouth around his cock to swallowing two more large jerk's worth of jism before turning slightly to allow for the remain pulses of goo to spurt onto and between her jiggling breasts . Molly smeared sperm from her chin across her areolas and pulled on her erect nipples as her tongue licked around her mouth. She stroked Harry's still very erect member; it was not ready to retreat. Covered in its own ejaculate, and sensitive to the touch, Harry's cock stood upright very well on its own. Molly stood and then squatted over Harry's lap and took hold of his shaft and rubbed his large cut cock head up and down her wet gash and to her anus. She looked into Harry's eyes. "Rhoswen said with the healing they have done that it might be possible for me to become pregnant...and because I can't stand the thought of that beautiful cock of yers wrapped up in a condom, I want you to take me in my ass."

Harry nodded in appreciation. If only she knew how much he enjoyed anal sex. Or maybe she did? Molly continued to take his cock to her. She rubbed it fully around her little starfish, and after spitting on her fingers and glazing the tip with both her saliva and pussy drippings, she nestled the massive mushroom head at her anus and squatted lower, pressing and forcing the hard meat up into her rectum. Molly moaned deeply as did Harry. She was facing him, and slowly continued to lower and impale herself on his long and thick meat pole. "Ach!", she cried, "So much cock for my tight little asshole! Oh Harry, I love your meat in me ass!"

Molly was soon sitting fully on Harry's lap, facing him, her legs spread to either side of his trunk, her pussy spread open wide, and Harry could reach to rub his fingers along her excited cunt and up to the fully engorged pink clitoris which was definitely out of hiding from its fleshy hood.

Harry ran his fingers up and into the fiery red trimmed pubic triangle above her sex. His finger petted her pubis like a sweet pet, and then moved down to gently rub across the face of Molly's clit, sending sparks of excitement into her lower back. She gyrated her hips slowly, expertly Harry watch her taut abdomen flex like that of a skilled belly dancer. As Harry continued to give Molly's clit the attention it wanted, he thrust his hips up to push more of his cock up inside her. Most of his lengthy shaft was already there, and he feel the give as he entered her colon. Molly squealed and moaned. She did not seem worried or in pain, but he continued at a gentle level of thrust. Her insides hugged his thick cock making it more sensitive with each gyration by her and thrust by him. He felt a pull in his balls; the welling was beginning again already.

Molly purred, "Do you like fucking my ass, Harry? I love taking your fucking big dick up inside me! ", she moaned deeply again and squealed as he arched his back and pushed as deep as he could up her ass. Her anus and rectum tightened around the base of his shaft. "You can fuck me harder, baby, I won't break, fuck me harder baby, please!" She began to bounce and gyrate harder, and Harry increased the force of his thrusts. Molly leaned forward, her breasts now at Harry's neck to allow more room for his long cock to move in and out of her ass. Harry pulled her to him, kissing her, and she responded, but stopped when his thrusts became deeper and harder.

Molly sat up, and groaned. "Take me from behind; I want you to fuck my ass, baby, please!" She rolled off Harry and he stood. Molly turned around on all fours offering her well rounded buttocks and nicely widened hips to him. He could smell the musk of her anus on his cock, and it turned him on. He was raging hard and fully appreciated the view as he took in lovely body of Molly on all fours before him, her head down, submissive, waiting for him to take his huge cock to her ass once more. He took a towel at the bed stand, and dipped it into a cup of water and quickly swabbed his cock. He had other plans, and rubbed the head of his cock up and down from her anus to her sex and deeper into the wet folds therein. He rubbed his head and shaft against her clitoris until she was moaning and for a good amount of time thereafter until he could see her honey sap dripping from her vaginal opening. He spread her sex open wide with his hands and before she knew what he was doing, he buried half his dong into her cunt.

Molly begged, "Omigod that feels so fucking good, but please, please do not cum inside me."

"Don't worry, I will only fuck you for a bit, but I had to feel your heavenly pussy again." Harry replied. He thrust with even force until he was very deep inside her, and could feel his cock rubbing along the side of her uterus. Molly moaned and shivered and a flood of pussy ejaculate dripped out around his thick cock and down her lovely flowered labia. Harry slowly and gently pulled his shaft almost all the way out to plunge back in as deeply as he could over and over. He found Molly's g-spot after several strokes and spent time there rubbing this thick cock head up and down it slowly and in place until Molly, who was also stroking her clitoris, could take it no longer and succumbed to wave after wave of a seemingly relentless orgasm. Harry pulled out his rod and brought it back to her little tight pink anus, which was still slightly dilated from its previous encounter with his girth. Harry guided and pushed his pelvis forward, sinking his large cock head against the resisting anal pucker, and pushing, stretching sphincter muscle trying to keep it out. His full mushroom crown entered her. Just past the corona, he stopped and let the anus hug his cock head tightly, like a mouth holding the round candy head of a lollipop. Molly squealed in both pain and pleasure. This egged Harry on to push further. He rocked slowly, his cock retreating a bit, to push forward a bit more. Soon, he had six inches, or half his cock up Molly's alimentary canal.

"Give me more Harry. Give it to me deep. Please!" Molly whispered as she groaned at the stretching his cock was giving her. Harry pushed deeper into Molly, gripping her hips and moving the weight of his body forward, relishing the warm fleshy tightness against the length of his schlong as it covered more and more of it. He enjoyed watching the flexing of her anus as more and more of his rod disappeared deeper into the lovely Molly. But her moans and gasps, that is what made him harder, and made the welling within begin to rise.

He continued to push and pull his staff in and out of the lovely bum of Molly McDonough. She moaned hard and squealed, so much he felt like he was again back in the boudoir of Sybil Trelawney taking her the same way. His mind drifted again to find Sybil on the stairs.

"I have a secret, dear Harry" lamented Professor Trelawney."I may have the divine gift of prophecy, but I am a poor witch. I have never been much for spells or wand work, and currently I do not know what trunk my wand is even in." she sobbed. "My pride got the best of me and I told them I could handle things from here, but I have spent the last hour and half dragging these dreadfully heavy trunks to here, and I can go no further, no, alas, I cannot." Harry noticed that without her glasses, Professor Trelawney really had pretty eyes under those thick lens glasses. Her clothes were in disarray and her many scarves were gone from around her slender and lovely neck. Her blouse was buttoned incorrectly and he could peer into it to see nice full tits within the sheer blouse not covered by her drooping shawl. She noticed him staring, her fingertips ran over her hardening nipples.

"Ooh Harry! cum for me, baby, please cum in my ass!" Molly's moanful request brought Harry back to the present. "Fuck me harder, baby, sodomize me. Take your cock all the way deep!

Harry shoved and brought his large balls to rest against Molly's wet and widened gash. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved as deep as he could and she screamed in pleasure. "Omigod, omigod, I have never had anyone that deep inside me before!" Molly cried out. She squealed and moaned as he began to pull out half his cock and piston thrust his way up and out of her anus repeatedly. He soon could take it no longer and began to moan to warn her of his coming orgasm. Molly cried out again, "Yes, baby, yes, cum for me Harry, cum up my arse, fill me with your cum!" She cried out again in triumph as she felt the large staff jerk inside her, "Yes! Yes!" and she felt the warm of his sperm jolting inside her. Harry brought out his spasming cock and let go with a large stream that she felt land all along her spine and then again across her lower back and then her buttocks, She felt the warm sticky ooze drip down along her waist and off onto the bed. She felt it running down her sex and the backs of her legs. Harry moaned loudly again and she turned just to feel it land on her neck and along her ear. "Omigod Harry! that is quite the orgasm!"

Molly turned around and then lay on her back with her face under his still hard cock. He came on her face and she opened her mouth, and he quickly pushed his cock inside it, still erupting in small spurts. She sucked and swallowed his semen, and licked his large head. He pushed more of his length into her mouth and she took it, reaching out with hands to grab his sides and pull him closer. Molly opened her throat and took his shaft down her esophagus. Harry pushed his manmeat down her throat until his balls were at her face. He fucked her throat slowly; her head bent over the edge of the bed, her arms back her hands gripping his muscular legs. She moaned. Harry reached forward, caressing her breasts, pulling and pinching on her nipples, making them more erect and longer as he slowly pushed his cock in and out of her lovely lips.

Molly tightened the grip of her lips on his shaft as he moved, and allowed her teeth to rake along his shaft. Harry moaned his pleasure at the sensation. He felt Molly's fingers pull at his balls, then past them, and single finger move to his anus and then two, as the pushed into it, sliding back and forth and then to press against the sides until they found his prostrate. The slender fingers pushed and rubbed, there, and Harry felt another welling and began to move a bit quicker in an out of Molly's mouth and throat, until it was too great, and he let loose again with another strong, but much shorter ejaculation. Molly swallowed and the patted Harry to pull out, which he did gently, still cumming. He filled her mouth and then left it, and continued to erupt on her face and then onto her lovely neck and upper chest.

Molly gasped and swallowed, and Harry pulled her up. She grabbed his face and they French kissed, her mouth still filled with his cum. It dripped from both their lips, and Harry swallowed, tasting his sperm for the first time. They continued to kiss, and then Molly broke their embrace, smiling. "Ach, Harry, I am feeling stronger, better, and still very horny, but I know you must be moving on. Please, be careful Harry, love, my heart goes with you on this mission."

They kissed again, and Harry looked at her. "Molly, I will fix this, and I look forward again to when we will meet for the first time." Molly stood and hugged Harry with a loving and deep embrace. "Please save Dudley, Harry. He is worth it, believe me. He tried to save me. He killed one of my attackers, but the bastards had magic and numbers on their side."

Harry nodded and gave a wistful look to his cousin by marriage. "Dudley is a very lucky man to have you in his life. I will bring him back to you. It will be like you never lost him."

"Thank you Harry Potter. Now go, take a shower before you see anyone more. You have the sex of two women on you now. I kind of liked it, but I think Dr. Casey may want you without our scent upon you."

"How did you know I have not seen Casey?"  
"Because she would be the last one I would say good bye to as well." They kissed and hugged one more time, and Harry put back on his clothes and left Molly in her room.

He found the locker room again and took a quick shower. He found a fresh robe. His other clothes and broom were back in Casey's office. He rolled up his old clothes and walked the short distance between the locker room to Casey's office and knocked. Rhoswen answered. Her voice brightened in his mind, while she just smiled widely at him.  
"Ah Harry, we wondered where you had got off to, did you get to see Avslöja?

Harry nodded, "Yes, and Molly as well. I have decided to go back in time Rhoswen, I will be leaving soon. I am going to use a Time Turner and go back a day or so and see what I can do to change what happened to Molly and Dudley."

Rhoswen frowned and looked very concerned. "I am sure Avslöja has already warned you how dangerous it is to time travel, much less to purposefully change past events. The consequences can be dire and unexpected, Harry. There is always a price paid for changing the time line."

"She has. I have to take the risk. I believe it is the only way to save my cousin Dudley, and to prevent Molly from being attacked. "

"She is healed Harry, we have done much to help her out. There will be follow up healing sessions for her emotionally as well. All as part of our recovery efforts we do for Wizard on Muggle hate crimes. "

"I understand, but I don't think she should have to go through that at all."

"Time is capricious. You may end up causing a worse fate for her." Rhoswen pulled out a satchel and began to rummage inside it. "I think I may have something that can help. I knew this may be one of your plans. I talked to my _T_ _reoir Fócasach,_ who is also the Fae Elder of our clan. She said this may be of use to you. It can foresee many probabilities in the future and give you guidance on what choice to make, but you must be wise in the questions you ask of it. You must be as specific as possible. I can't underline it enough. "She handed him as small black ball that looked much like a child's toy Harry was familiar with.

"An Eight-ball? Are you having a laugh?"

"I understand this looks like a muggle toy, but it is not. Well, it works like the toy, the toy was based on this device... the muggle who created the toy happened to go to half- Fae fortune teller who had inherited a Scryer-sphere. You ask it a question, turn it over to the Scryer window and the answer will appear, but it will converse with you as well. This tells you much more than glib phrases that can apply to anything. Give it a try."

Harry looked at her skeptically. He tried to think of something he could ask it. After a minute of thought, he came up with a question. "What is the specific thing that I should do with Rhoswen before I leave that she would like me to do?" Harry turned over the ball and looked into the Scryer window. A milky cloud of white swirled and then turned into words before him. " _There are many things that Rhoswen could like... for you to do with her before you leave... but the probable thing she would want most of all is... is to have you penetrate her with your penis..."_

Harry showed the answer to the young Fae who turned a blush of deep pink on her porcelain skin, but nodded in affirmation that the ball was indeed correct. Harry then turned a bright red for the embarrassment he caused Rhoswen.

Rhoswen looked up at Harry a question on her face. "You came to see Casey?"

"I- I came to see you both. I will be leaving in..." he pulled out his watch and popped the cover. "Less than a half hour..."

Rhoswen looked up at him. "Oh Harry you silly young man. You have me... you have much more time than that!"

"What do you mean?"

"The Fae exist in and out of time... at least how you humans perceive time. You think if you change the past, then we will never meet, and I will not know you or remember this time line. It does not work that way. We Fae can remember the events of any time line we have been a part of. It can be a bit confusing sometimes to remember which events go with which timelines, but unless someone really fucks about with time, we can make sense of it."

"Well, that is nice, but what does that have to do with the short time I have left with you?" Harry thought to Rhoswen as he took the tips of his fingers and ran the gently down the side of her petite face.

"You mean with us... Casey and I wish to be with you together for our goodbyes... do you mind?"

"No, not at all!" Harry noticed the level of excitement in his response, and blushed, and then tried to remediate, "I mean, it seems appropriate, since we were all together as a team. But how do you plan to give us more time? I must leave before midnight."

"We can step out of time as you now, and we can take others with us to our world. Some call it another dimension. That is why the Fae is a much older race than humans... time does not affect us like it does you... I am young for my kind but I am still much older than Avslöja will ever be. "

"So this is not a big deal? I don't want you have to do something costly just to buy us some more time... I could use the Time Turner..."

"You should not for something as frivolous as this... to buy time to say goodbye to two people you may feel connected with, but hardly know... Time Turners carry a price for humans."

"My friend Hermione used one for an entire year so that she could attend additional classes at Hogwarts... she seems fine."

"There are consequences, they can be minor if the cause is noble, but believe me Harry, and she has paid some kind of price, whether she has found out yet or not."

Harry thought about all the time he used the turner, for causes much less than noble. He felt maybe he got lucky if all it cost him was aging two years.

"Will this cost you something? Putting the three of us into the Fae world?"

"No Harry, it will not. We will merely step into the Fae world to my home and spend what would seem like hours and then back with only mere minutes passing in between."

"Do you think Casey will be up for it?"

"I believe so... it is only a quick trip to my dormitory suite. There is a portal that connects me to the Fae world. My flat is actually in the Fae world, with a door back to the hospital."

"Then should we be finding Casey?"

"Actually she is waiting for you... She has her next two hours blocked for insuring your transition back to uhm... normal body functioning and for the separation process."

"Separation process?"

" it is really more for her than for you... as a empath at her level, her feelings for you are already much deeper than normal... especially after such an intensive healing session as you two have been through working together. She has a process she goes through to help distance herself emotionally from her healing partner, though in your case I really don't know how effective it will really be for her."

Harry did not say anything but again blushed. He cleared his throat, and spoke to Rhoswen aloud. "Should we find Casey?"

Rhoswen only nodded and took Harry by the hand, and then to the inner office of Casey. Casey was waiting there, looking apprehensive now fresh healer's gown, this one actually less revealing than the ones used during the healing process... more modest for public attire within the rest of the hospital.

Rhoswen "spoke" to her. "He has agreed to see both of us. We are a bit short on time, for what we need, so if you do not mind, we will do this in my quarters, where we can take advantage of the pace of time in the Fae world. Does that meet with your satisfaction mistress?"

Casey looked up at both of them with a surprised smile, and nodded. She took Harry's hand in hers, and Rhoswen took his other hand, and they apparated to another part of the hospital. This looked to be another wing, similar to what Harry saw for Avslöja, but with many more doors on the hall, hinting at much smaller rooms. The doors were all solid oak and maple wood, with small brass plates and numbers on them. After a short walk, the trio stopped at room 1.618. The brass plate neatly nailed to the door with rounded brass nails, was inscribed, _R. Breena_. There was a large faceted crystal, cut in the shape of a heart embedded above the brass plate on the door. Rhoswen raised her arm over her head and placed her palm to the crystal. It glowed green briefly and the sound of a bolt being unlatched could be heard and she grasped the doorknob and turned it. A faint glow could be seen around the doorframe, and Harry felt an odd tingling as he passed through the doorway and into the room. He entered a modest but well furnished living room of a comfortable flat. A large almost ceiling to floor latticed window filled the wall opposite to the door, the sheer curtain of a something like a spun silk lace hung open and pulled back. The view was of a beautiful bright green meadow filled with a riot of incredibly colored wildflowers that led to the shore of a large crystal blue glacial lake, with chiseled black granite peaks surrounding it, creating a valley bowl of incredible beauty. White wispy waterfalls churned off the mountain sides and down to streams that filled the lake. Small and large creatures with curious combined features and colors of animals found in what Harry could only reference as "Earth" scampered or grazed among the flowers and grasses and shrubs. He noticed among the flies of butter and dragon, cavorted other winged creatures that appeared to have human like bodies. Some of the beings with bold wings of gold, black, and red flitted close to the window. He walked across the beautiful wood floors to the window to get a better view. A tiny smiling female figure, her wings wide and gauze-like in slow flutter, with a silver tail and eyes too big and black for her tiny face, flew up to the window pane from which he stared. The tiny creature hovered in front of Harry's face and placed her face against the pane and kissed it, then fluttered in a eight shaped looped and planted her bare buttocks against the glass, spread wide to show her sex to him. She blew him another kiss and flew away.

"They are known as Silkies. Tiny mischievous Fae, most have the purpose of lulling children to sleep, but others like this little nymph are here to lure males to larger more lustful Fae nymphs." It was Casey, she unconsciously grabbed Harry's hand, and Harry took it, without thinking. "Isn't wondrous and beautiful? The colors alone could keep one mesmerized for hours..."

The sweet voice of Rhoswen chimed in. "It almost has... you two have been standing there for over thirty minutes of mortal world time."

"What?" they both answered to her in their heads.

"Yes, I have had time to uhm, prepare our room, and to brew a special tea for us." She smiled and pulled Harry by the hand, who grabbed Casey's hand in his other, and pulled her from her return to reverie at the window and they moved into the other room. There was a large window in this room, but the opaque curtains were drawn, and the room filled with candlelight. Candles floated in the air, dripping wax that flamed and disappeared before it hit the floor.

The bed was tremendous for such a small being as Rhoswen. Harry imagined that there were probably times when many people filled the bed tangled in a lovely knot of arms and legs. There was a hint of incense in the air that reminded him of the Vapors of Venus, and soon realized it was indeed the case as a sense of bliss enveloped him, and an erection grew thick and long in his trousers.

Casey and Rhoswen sidled up to each side of Harry. Casey began to kiss his neck and untie his robe. Rhoswen slowly pulled down on the elastic waist of his boxers. Casey helped to pull the black boxers down his muscular legs, and they both helped him to step out of them. Harry's hard cock bounced and his large full balls, like two large plums hung below, swung in unrestrained freedom. Rhoswen, already on her knees, brought her petite lips to them, and began kissing and sucking and biting on his scrotal sac, not able to even take one large testicle fully into her small mouth. Casey removed her healer gown, fully nude underneath and began to kiss Harry, her hand on his thick long cock, stroking it slowly. Harry kissed Casey's slender neck, his fingers at her breasts, caressing and kneading them, moving to pinch and pull gently on her hardening nipples. She moaned at his touch; she wanted him fully, now that they were away from a professional situation, she wanted to give herself to him as wickedly and nasty as he wanted her to be. She thought to Rhoswen, "Love, this must remain between us, I have never felt this kind of lust before for one of my partners... "

"I-I understand, I feel it too, please let just give ourselves over to this... the tea will help." She thought to Harry, " As much as I would love to continue to pleasure you orally, I feel we should have some of the tea... it will help to break down all inhibitions, and make this time very memorable... at least for you and me."

"What of Casey... will she remember nothing of this?"

"Only if she returns after the timeline changes to my quarters... in this world, the memories will remain for her forever."

They drank the tea and everything became dream-like. Harry became relentlessly raging hard, and every touch by Casey and Rhoswen were electric to him. Both were on their knees before him, sharing his cock between them, with plenty for both to lick and suck, and bite. He asked them to get on their hands and knees on the bed, and place their feet together to create a small hole between the soft insides of their soles, facing away from him. Harry knelt on the edge of the bed before each one of them, and took his prick to their feet, rubbing his length between their soles, running his shaft along up along their ankles. He kept both his hands busy, pushing and pulling his fingers in and out of their wet hot honey holes.

Both women soon pulled him onto the bed and onto his back. Casey brought her pussy to his face, grinding it nastily against his mouth and chin, her wet pink gash dripping. Rhoswen oiled her feet and gripped them around the long thick cock and began to stroke him up and down, masturbating him expertly with her tiny toes and pads of her feet. She held onto his ankles, her smooth porcelain ass raised as she her legs and feet stroked him with a quickening pace. Harry had his hands gripping Casey's buttocks, and when he could, would insert fingers up her tight little anus, moving them in and out as she continued to rub her sex into his face. She moaned and bucked as licked as sucked at her grinding cunt, wet and dripping its honey into his mouth.

Harry was close to coming and moaned out his pleasure. Just before he erupted, Casey came as well, and a squirt of her vaginal juices filled his mouth, he choked and swallowed and felt his cock shudder in large eruption. Rhoswen gasped in his mind, and he felt her toes continue to grip and rub his cock as he covered her feet in sticky white cum. She rubbed the sperm up and down his cock, and then he felt her change her position and begin to lick and suck on his shaft, the smacking sound of her lips as she sucked the sperm from his still very hard and erupting rod. Casey felt his orgasm as well, as warm wet splotches splattered on her back and buttocks. Harry watched as Casey twisted off to the side of him and took one of Rhoswen's cum covered feet and began to lick and suck her toes. She began to kiss up her slender legs until she reached her sex, and her tongue appeared, flicking and lashing gently at her bare pussy, flicking in and out of the folds of her sex and up to her clitoris.

Harry watched, growing harder again, and he approached Casey from behind, and she saw him coming and moved to all fours, grasping Rhoswen's legs as her licking and sucking of the young Fae's cunt became passionate and earnest. Casey lowered her head for her face to be buried in Rhoswen's sex while raising her fine round rump in offer to Harry. Harry straddled her, and brought his hard rod to her sex. He rubbed it up and down, from above her anus to below and along and under her sex. His head stopped at her tight pink anus, and pressed slowly against it, and Casey reflexively tightened her sphincter, but at the same time pressed back against him. Harry quit teasing her and moved his large crown down to her sex and slowly pushed into her sex feeling the wet soft warmth of her vagina as his cockmeat began to push deep, filling and stretching Casey's hot box. She moaned and gasped as Harry's member filled her once more.

Casey felt more of Harry's warm hardness enter her. She loved how thick and long he was how deep he could go inside her. She felt the lust and emotions emanating from Harry, and fed on the deep attention from the young man. It was not love, but it was care, and attraction and lust. However, the emotion she was getting from her assistant was something more and surprising to her. She had never had been this engaged with her before, and perhaps had been blind for much too long to what their relationship was about. She had much to think about; perhaps a better life had been in front of her eyes for a very long time.

Rhoswen now had her legs wrapped over the shoulders of Casey and her fingers in her healer's short spiky hair, pulling her face closer to her. Her healer was very adept at oral pleasure, and was doing her best with her tongue and her mouth to bring her to orgasm, and she was very close. She had adored Casey for years, and although she had assisted and orchestrated many initial attachments of what they like to refer confidentially as her "battery buddies" over the years, her sexual contact with Casey was always in her mind, or perhaps an assistance with sometimes energizing the "buddies", along with whatever contact it took for her to first create a telepathic link with them. Always a buddy's maid, never the bride. To finally be touching Casey fully, sexually, and to have her return the touch was a fantasy- no, a wish... come true.

This progression came without talk, without thought. Rhoswen amazed in this revelation only briefly before the welling inside her took her, electrifying her whole body as it shook and vibrated in deep, deep pleasure. The orgasm overtook her until there was no one else she sensed but herself, in a white light of ultimate pleasure for those twenty or thirty seconds that kept her deep satisfaction and within herself. She came to, still feeling Casey at her sex, still pleasuring her now very sensitive clitoris and sex. She knew that her pleasure had imbued Casey with an intense sexual energy; she had that effect on mortals, but the aura now coming off Casey was fantastic, an almost white light, a status of enlightenment. This then turned quickly to that of a pure green, and then slowly into those colors of her normal aura, yet heightened in purity significantly. She gently pulled back from Casey, as she was almost near orgasm again, and she did not know what that would do to a mortal, to have so much of her Fae aural energy thrust upon Casey once again after such a short period of time.

Casey was exhilarated. She had seen the results of a person who was skilled enough to bring Rhoswen to orgasm before and to be on the receiving end of her orgasmic energy, most recently with Harry, but she had never experienced it herself. This coupled with the tea, and her own empathic abilities had placed her into what could only be described as a berserker like frenzy of sexual behavior. Once pulled from the pussy of her Fae assistant, she turned to Harry and asked him with command to lie on his back. She brought her sex down on his cock, and rode it hard, pushing it as deep as it would go inside her riding him this way roughly for minutes, but that was not good enough. She stood, and with little thought, brought the large cut head of Harry's prick to her anus and she brought her weight down upon it, screaming in pain and pleasure as she slid down his shaft and his rod shoved twelve plus inches deeper, deeper into her rectum and up her alimentary canal and into her colon until she was sitting on his lower abdomen, her lovely ass cheeks in full contact with Harry's body. She cried and gasped and moaned and began to rock her hips to feel the hard wood of his shaft move inside her, so deep, never had she had another inside her so deep.

Harry through the dream like haze of the tea was surprised in a very removed way that Casey had changed her mind about anal, and was going about it not with tentative measure, but like a wild woman, grinding and moaning and gasping as she impaled herself on his cock and seemed to try to push is deeper than it could no longer go. She swore, and uttered obscenities asking for more cock inside her and he worried for her safety. He could feel how deep his cock was inside the tight soft warmth of her ass. Harry tried to hold Casey, to quiet her, but she would have none of it, and she pressed her hands to his sides and lifted herself up, and then brought herself down again. She finally leaned forward so that her rocking hips could control the action of pushing and pulling of much of the length of his long shaft in and out of her. She clenched her sphincter and Kegel muscles so that she was tugging at his cock with her body as it entered in an out of her now relaxing anus. This went on for a long time, Harry biting his lip to hold back because he knew Casey wanted to be fucked hard and rough and he allowed her to continue at her own frenzied pace riding his cock up and down. Casey finally submitted, falling to all fours while looking back and Harry and asking him to fuck her, to fuck her harder.

Harry pulled her to the edge of the bed and stood, while Rhoswen watched with great interest. He was raging hard and about to place the head of his cock back to her now very gaping anus when her voice piped up soft and dream like in his mind.

"Please Harry Potter she is in throes of a sexual energy of the likes she has never experienced before! Please, she wants it rough, but take care young Harry not to injure her.., your cock is so big, so terribly big... Rhoswen sighed in his mind, and he felt a certain amount of lust in her last statement. He looked at her and she was at his side, then on her knees, sucking and licking his balls, and she gripped his cock and licked from the base of his shaft to his crown. She also kissed and licked around the rim of Casey's anus. She pulled on his cock and directed it to Casey's now tightening anus. She rubbed his crown along her buttocks, and Casey begged in her mind,

"Please Rhose, please let him fuck me, Please let him take me again in my ass. I need his cock!"

Rhoswen looked up at Harry who was watching this all intently. "Do it slowly, I want to watch your cock enter her." She moved only slightly back staying very close to watch as Harry slowly, deliberately pushed his large cock head and then his long shaft back up into Casey's quivering ass. Rhoswen cupped his large balls, playing with them gently as his long shaft slowly, as if swallowed, disappeared into her healer's ass. Casey came hard when he was only half way back into her, a small stream of pussy juice dripped from her sex and down her legs. Rhoswen pushed her slender fingers into Casey's puss, slowly as Harry continued to stroke slowly in and out of her anus, pushing more and more of his cock deeper into her. Her hand was small and soon she had her whole hand up and inside Casey's vagina. Her fingers slid along the thin membranes and could feel the hardness of the cock on the other side of them.

She stroked and Harry grunted at the sensation, but she soon turned her hand in the opposite direction and began to rub and press, and instinctively found Casey's g-spot, and began to gently rub and caress it. Casey pushed and gyrated wildly against both the hand and the cock, begging to be fucked harder. Harry gave it to her, now slamming his hard abdomen against Casey's firm buttocks and pelvic girdle, shaking her full breasts. Casey moaned and groaned in appreciation. "Yes, yessss! My sweet Harry, fuck me harder love!"

Rhoswen stepped up her game and began to fist and work Casey's g-spot with frenzy, until the young woman in sexual overdrive could handle it no longer and was overtaken with a Fae infused multiple orgasm that would go on to last for ten minutes.

Harry gyrated and pushed and hammered his strokes in Casey's still tight anal canal, the sensation was incredibly pleasurable exacerbated by the groans and moans and bucking of the fair doctor. It was becoming too much and he let go of his control an erupted in a large orgasm, jism expelling into her ass. He pulled out and continued his eruption all over the back and ass of the lovely Irish lass in the throes of a full body orgasm. Rhoswen was there and took his cock in hand, and placed her mouth over his large head, gulping down his salty sweet man cream. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and swallowed the large head of Harry's penis. He continued to cum, still under the spell of the hyper production of his man milk. The sticky white spunk was soon dripping from the corners of her mouth and down her tiny pointed chin, dripping on her breasts and down her stomach.

Casey continued to twitch and spasm in pleasure beyond any experience she had ever achieved, so Harry and Rhoswen left her on bed to ride it out. Harry hoisted the diminutive fairy to his chest. Rhoswen wrapped her arms and legs around the young wizard's muscular trunk and began to kiss him soulfully. Her kisses were like the sweetest candies at Christmas time, her lips like soft pillowed marshmallow. Their tongues gently intertwined and Harry felt his erection return fully. With direction mind to mind, Rhoswen turned her back to Harry's chest, interlocking her hands behind Harry's neck. Harry supported her legs, very close to her buttocks so that she was in a sitting position. Rhoswen took her very agile feet and gripped them around Harry's hardening cock. She began to stroke his dick with her feet and in moments his member was rock hard. Rhoswen turned back around and asked Harry to lower her sex to his cock. Holding onto him with one hand, her other reached around to hold and position the massive crown to her wet and open sex. She flexed and breathed deeply, and asked Harry to lower her further. The wide head nuzzled her vaginal opening, but was much wider than the wet love hole it wanted to enter. "Please drop me further Harry, bring your cock inside me, I so want your cock inside me, Harry Potter."

Harry obliged, and felt a tremendous resistance as his large cock crown stressed and pushed against Rhoswen's very tight pussy. The Fae cried out in pain as she pushed have the cock enter her; she could feel her pussy stretch to accommodate, she so wanted him inside her. She concentrated her energy to her sex, and thought of it as malleable clay, allowed the painful stretching to continue, to consume her, until she felt a relief as the stretching finally accommodated Harry's large prick. The feeling of Harry's thick, long cock, even partially inside her was overwhelming sexually. Every nerve ending of her sex was on fire, but it was more than that. It was because she was with Harry Potter. She did not know why, especially with his strangely odd aural spider web, but she had become incredibly attracted to the young man. There were many reasons in her head, and many known justifications of why she felt this way, the commanding reason being that she just went through a very traumatic healing experience with him. This kind of bonding can sometimes lead to feelings of attraction, she knew that. But his selflessness, his willing to go into uncomfortable situations for someone he did not know, his kind and handsome features, all this and more had melted the heart of the pretty Fae. Perhaps this was why she had put herself through this painful union, to show Harry that they could be full lovers. Perhaps it was because she wanted to find out for herself if she could do it. Now she knew she could. She would be sore for days, but she knew she could take this handsome young man's cock inside her, to make love to him in the ways he and she wished. For that those reasons and more she was already feeling the well of an orgasm and Harry had only just started gentle strokes inside her with his massive dong. Rhoswen held onto his chest, her hands gripping his shoulders, her knees gripping is hips as she gyrated her hips to aid in the movement of manmeat filling her tight little sex. She gasped and cried and moaned now in pleasure as she felt every stroke of his cock inside her.

Harry held Rhoswen, kissing her upturned forehead. He had never been in such a tight pussy before, even Hermione was not this tight. He feared for his Fae lover, as much as he wanted to be inside her, he did not wish to harm her. He called out in his mind, "Glory, love are you okay? We don't have to do this."

Rhoswen responded, "It will be okay Harry, as big as you are, when we Fae give birth, our babies are much bigger than your magnificent cock. I will be okay, please let me work through this... Oh gods, you are so fucking big! Please, please let me do this, just hold me and lower me when I ask... omigods , never have I been filled with so much cock! "

Her cries and moans continued and Harry was still afraid he would do her harm, but let her continue, and to his internal shame, the moaning was really turning him on; he felt a welling in his balls. Finally, Harry was deep inside her, very deep for the tiny woman, and her pussy seemed to have stretched to a comfortable point, Harry could move his meat staff slowly in warm, wet heaven that was Rhoswen's cunt. Her voice piped up softly in his mind. "See, Harry Potter, I told you I could handle it, fuck me slowly, sweet Harry." She reached up to him and held his face to kiss him on the lips, and more of his cock slid deeper into her. She did not grimace but began to rock her hips and the hold onto his shoulders while she pushed and pulled up and down against his cock, driving more of his shaft inside her until he was painfully deep, as deep as he could go. She leaned out away from Harry's body, and grabbed his forearms and he hers. She had her legs wrapped tightly around Harry holding it there at that painful point, his large prick head pressing against her cervix, and for that short moment, she was suspended on Harry's hard cock. Harry grimaced, at the stress on his cock but also marveled in that his hard cock was so deep inside the tiny Fae as to help hold her up. He pulled her back to him and brought her to the bed.

Casey was still in the throes of orgasm, groaning; the bed around her soaked with her juices.

Harry laid Rhoswen on her back on the edge of the bed and held her legs at the ankles spread apart. He began to stroke the top half of is cock in and out of her sex as deeply as he could go, bringing his large cock head fully out only to push and stretch her pussy hole until his meat was back in deeply again. The Fae gasped and moaned; the cock head was so large as to fully press against her sensitive g spot each time it passed in an out of her. Harry quickened the pace, and the gasping and squealing in his mind grew as Rhoswen was now fully connected to him and could not turn off her thoughts and feeling to him. Harry, like previously, could now feel how his cock felt to her, how the sensations of pleasure were building up inside her. He quickened his pace, and the continual rubbing over herr erogenous zone inside her cunt proved too much for Rhoswen and she let loose with the largest orgasm of her life. Being still connected to Harry, he came as well, deeply inside the Fae, it filled her quickly and Harry pulled out, still coming blinded by now only his orgasm, but that of the Fae and his ball erupted fully and pain fully until he was spent. Harry went into a white light of extreme pleasure and orgasm. He felt a mouth on his cock, sucking as his prick as it continued to ejaculate. He came to his senses after the blinding spasm of pleasure that seemed to go on for minutes to find both Rhoswen and Casey fully covered in semen. It dripped from their faces and breasts. It covered their hair, stomachs and legs. It lay in splotches and pools on the bed. Harry was covered from his chest to below, his cock and now almost normal sized balls dripping. All three looked at each other, and just giggled.

Casey took her hand and ran it over his buttocks. She ran two cum covered fingers into his anus, and he felt her gently prod the area around his prostate. " _Finite Incantatem_ ," she stated, "I think perhaps it is time to return you to a normal state of sperm production."

Rhoswen wiped and flung the white goo from under her eyes. "I think perhaps that you are right... anyone up for a bath?" The hand of both women went up.

Harry raised his hand, "I volunteer to scrub any backs... or anywhere else..."

Rhoswen opened the curtains, and to Harry's surprise there were a ton of fairy creatures pressed against the window.

"What the bollocks!?", Harry exclaimed.

Rhoswen looked at him bemused. "Fae creatures are very attracted to sexual energy." She began to open a screen-less window.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry half alarmed, looking at the number of fairies and creatures gathered outside her window.

Without turning around, the beautiful nude Fae covered in sperm answered as she opened the window... "Why feeding the Silkies and Nocturnal Emission Fairies of course!... They will love your cum, it will be nectar to them. Please be still, you will find it a pleasing experience. The room filled with colorful wings, and the three of them along with the bed were soon covered in tiny buzzing, chattering creatures gently licking and sucking them clean of Harry's huge blowout. As soon as all were clean of semen, which took practically no time at all, the fairy creatures exited the room, quietly satiated. Several fairies, both male and female stopped to kiss Harry on the cheek on their way out the window. He stayed in a constant state of blush until they all left. He noticed that Casey and Rhoswen, now hand in hand, had made their way to the bath. They began to fill the tub, both caressing and kissing each other as they worked to prepare the bath.

Harry dressed quickly back into the robe and silently while they were still in the bath, conjured two red roses. He laid them at the doorstep inside the flat before he opened the door and went back through to the other world. He could not bear to actually say the words good-bye to either of the women.

He showered quickly and changed clothes. With him he packed into his broom satchel the black Scryer-sphere, some quick healing salves that Harry was pretty sure were made with some of his own semen, along with a couple of other potions Casey had given him. He looked around wistfully, and quickly left for the dormitory tower where Sᴓlvi had her office.


	23. To Err is Human to Divine is Mine

_Author's Note: I want to thank and acknowledge **ncpfan** for his feedback and ideas that helped to shape this chapter and helped in my decision to present this as the next chapter of Alterations. Thank you, sir! I want to thank all who have been supportive and have given me any critical feedback with thought throughout this first fanfiction story I have attempted. I have updated this chapter a bit and tried to soften it somewhat._

"Penetration has an air of divination; it pleases our vanity more than any other quality of the mind." - Francois de La Rochefoucauld

Sybill used to enjoy summers at Hogwarts. No students, very few professors. Most days she could leave her rooms in whatever state of dress she wanted and not run into a living soul. Albus was always considerate about announcing in advance if he were at Hogwarts and wished to visit or dine with her. Albus was the only one besides that wretched man Argus Filch who spent any significant time living at Hogwarts during the summer, and currently Filch was on vacation in Hogsmeade. Each year he took a week off and he and Mrs. Norris would rent a room in town at the Hogs Head Inn and spend a whirlwind time seeing the sights of Hogsmeade and enjoying times in the Three Broomsticks, Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, Honeyduke's or looking for fiction books to read during the school year at Tomes and Scrolls. It was trip they looked forward to all year despite the fact that they could walk to it almost any time they wanted from Hogwarts. Sybill wondered if there was anyone besides Albus that knew Mrs. Norris was an Animagus.

Yes, Sybill used to enjoy summers at Hogwarts, but this year was different. She was actually feeling lonely. She knew why, but she dares not admit it to herself. She chose instead to throw herself into her painting and writing. Parvati had been able to "acquire" some very good Nepalese Temple Ball hashish for her. After centering herself with meditation and smoking lightly of the opium and hashish mixture, she entered what she considered her "creative state", a light trance that allowed her to see beyond the Veil. She picked up one of the brushes at her canvas and dipped it expertly into the paint and began her work.

When she awoke, she was on the floor of her boudoir, nude. She was shaking still. Another seizure. She tried to control her breathing, while allowing her muscles to finish their sporadic contractions. Her head hurt. She crawled from the floor, her legs still wobbly, and not quite yet obeying her brain. She found a glass bottle of water and took a packet of headache powder off her vanity and poured it into the bottle shaking it until a soothing green blue color emerged. She greedily gulped the water, letting it drip from her full lips and down her neck. She did not go back into her studio; she was not ready to see what came of it. Instead, she felt the need for a bath. She took a sheer robe from her closet, and put it on, and took the steps up from her bedroom to the pinnacle of the tower, to a frosted glass domed room. The fireplace lit just with her entering the room. A thoughtful spell placed by Albus. The step tiled platform led to a very large claw foot bathtub hovering above the platform. She touched the tub and the claws flexed and clamped onto large brass balls welded to the floor as it lowered itself. She dusted some bath salts and oils evenly over the floor of the tub and twisted the porcelain handled knob releasing the water, letting it run overly hot. She shivered; the air was very cool in the old stone room.

At one time the classroom and the two levels above had been Rowena Ravenclaw's private chambers. If the other professors really knew how much Albus had spoiled her over the years, there would be mutiny. Instead, there were charms to fool even the most seasoned witch or wizard that down-played the state of luxury and overestimated the state of repair needed in the tower in which she resided. She played the eccentric half wit well and Albus knew it. But she knew she was a poor witch and only a mediocre teacher at best. It was her powers of clairvoyance that kept her at Hogwarts in relative comfort and more importantly, safely tucked away.

She hung her on hook in the stone wall, next to a small shelf of towels, grabbed a fresh washcloth and the herbal potion for her hair, and slowly slid into the hot bath, letting her body get used to the very hot water with its soothing salts and oils. Sybill dropped her head back, and held her breath, and allowed her head to submerge under the water. She brought it back up quickly and let out her breath and wiped the water from her eyes. She applied the herbal potion to her hair and began to relax.

Coming out the Veil was taxing to her, but recently, the need to visit the realm seemed more pressing. Albus had been pressuring her to look for signs, but that was not the urgency she was feeling. This was more intuitive. Something just outside of her periphery, pushing her to take more chances in learning what was to come. It started just shortly after she had become intimate with that dear boy.

Ah, Harry and his wonderful cock. And his gentle caring nature, do not forget that Sybill Cassandra Trelawney, she reminded herself. Her hands without thought began to caress her breasts, gently pulling on her own hardening nipples on her fully round 36B breasts. She loved the way Harry would caress and manhandle her breasts as he took her from behind. She remembered how painful it was for his large member to enter her; how deliciously painful.

She remembered his sweetness in her time of need, when he found her at her lowest, lost among her jumbled steamer trunks and bags. Her pride was her downfall- she knew that, but it was the only thing she had left after the torturous year with that foul bitch Umbridge. She took more than she should have this past year. She had held her tongue, looked the buffoon, just to keep her secrets. Albus and she knew that if Umbridge really thought she had any talent, she would have been shipped off to the Ministry and forced to work for them or worse. How she detested that woman and that cat that ate the canary grin she wore every time she asked for a prophecy from Sybill and she was not able to divulge it. How sweet it would have been to let her know of her own downfall. It was the only thing near the end that kept her going. That and the ever-occasional bottle of wine.

The public drunkenness at times were real, and others an act, would they really think she would resort to cooking sherry when there were fine wines available in the sub cellars of Hogwarts? She probably knew more about Hogwarts than Albus himself. Over the years, in her summer boredom, she spent time exploring the castle and grounds. She found and knew things about Hogwarts that Minerva McGonagall would never know.

But why was she now thinking of Minerva when it was really Harry that was on her mind? The affect of the temple ball made her mind drift from tangent to tangent. She forced her path back to the memory of when he found her on the stairs, sobbing like a fool school girl, half in the bag. She saw that look on his face. It was not pity; it was something much more genuine. It was true caring for another human being. Harry knew what it felt like not to be taken seriously. He knew what it was like to be tortured by Umbridge. At the time, she did not know that the torture he experienced was also taking a physical form along with a psychological one. She wept on his hands when she confronted him about the raw scabs and scars she discovered later when they were seeing more of each other in the evening.

 **Several months ago:**

Harry asked Professor Trelawney to allow him to help her with her luggage and she could only acquiesce with a shameful nod. He gently first led the tipsy teacher to the foyer before the entrance to her classroom and sat her with her bottle of wine in one of the large chairs there. Then one by one he levitated the large steamer trunks up the winding stairs to the classroom and stacked them neatly off to one side near the entrance to the hallway that lead further back to Divination classroom.

Sybill had then taken Harry unsteadily by the hand and led him down the hallway. With a flick of his wand, he had the steamer trunks float and follow him. He walked past the large wood slatted walls carved with ancient runes and into the classroom area. Off to the side near one tall window was a very narrow stairway that led upwards. Sybill walked over to the steps, leaving the half full wine bottle on one of the small tables for the students. "Come Dear boy, please come up the stairs. The trunks will fit through; do not worry if they scrape along the wall." She waited for him, he seemed to hesitate for a moment but followed, and took her hand again as she resolved to walk up the stairs steadily, not to stumble in drunken buffoonery. She accomplished it, and believes it was because Harry continued to hold her hand.

When they got to the top of the steps to the next level, Harry surveyed the space. It was a wide round room, which had been split into half circles by a wall of twelve-foot-tall bookshelves, covered with runes like the wooden walls that led to the classroom below. The top shelf of each unit held stone slabs covered with pictographs and runes from ancient times. Below, the shelves were loaded to overflowing with books and manuscripts. On a set of two narrow vertical units, placed on each shelf was a crystal ball with a unique holder or base. There were ten balls held on each of the narrow units. The units created a border to the very wide opening that led to the other half of the room. A thick beaded curtain covered the opening.

Old Persian and Moroccan rugs of complex design and exquisite color lay across the ancient wooden floors. Atop the carpets, four big comfortable chairs of embroidered maroon silk sat in twos in each corner, in front of the book shelves. Low coffee tables sat before each set. An ornate ceramic water pipe was centered on the table to the left. On the right table was a deck of tarot cards in a carved ivory case, along with an ancient copy of the IChing text along with a vase containing fifty long yarrow sticks. A flickering reading lamp floated overhead between each set. At the top of the stairs and to the left near a window sat an easel with a blank canvas on it. A small shelving unit on wheels filled with paints and brushes sat on the floor behind it. On the curved wall behind where Harry stood was a small desk, very clean and organized with a chair next to it, and a rolling chair in front of the desk. Since Professor Trelawney gave no written exams, she probably did very little school paper work here, perhaps a meeting area for those she mentored who took concentration coursework in divination like Lavender and Parvati. A small sink was next to it. On the walls hung surreal but interesting paintings, Harry found them oddly intriguing. Sybill had walked ahead to the beaded curtain, pausing there and looking back. "If you would, dear boy, please bring the trunks into my boudoir."

She disappeared behind the curtain, and Harry followed, the trunks still hovering behind him. The bedroom was spacious. A large rounded bed with a series of sheer veiled curtains draped over and around a suspended wooden round frame, like something from a harem tent in a 1940's Arabian Nights movie.

Across from the bed, along the rounded wall on the left of the entrance was a full tri-mirrored vanity like something found in an actor's dressing room. Sybill sat at the puffed cushion stool at the mirror. She was pushing at her the corner of eyes as she looked in the mirror, and then looked back at Harry. "Oh my! I am a sight, much more than usual. Harry, please just place the trunks over near the closets". On the back side of the bookshelves were tall ornate wardrobe closets backed against them. With a flick of his wand, Harry placed the steamer trunks neatly stacked along the front of the closets. There was plenty of room to walk around the wide bedroom. A fireplace was near the bed, along the outer wall to the right of the bed. A rounded stair led up to another level was just past the fireplace. The fireplace flared to life as Harry approached it.

"Harry, I can trust you, can't I?"

"Sure Professor."

"Please, call me Sybill here."

"Sure... Sybill."

"Yes, I knew that. All the oracles I have consulted have said so, but I wanted to make sure you felt sure too... Good then..." Sybill took her right hand over top of her head and her long slender fingers reached into her bushy bangs and tugged back, peeling her hair back from her scalp much to the horror of Harry- until he realized it was a wig.

Sybill shook her head, fluffing out the chestnut brown hair underneath, short, tapered to shoulder length in the back. It was silky clean and soft and smooth, nothing like the bird's nest mess that was her wig. She took a cloth and dipped it into a potion and wiped it over her forehead and around her eyes and mouth. It seemed to take ten years of aging off her face. Next, she murmured a spell while holding her hand at her mouth and her teeth returned to a full and beautifully white set. She ran her fingers again through her hair and shook it back. "That feels lovely." She looked at the shocked expression on Harry's face. "Yes, Harry, I am a deceiver. But I like to consider myself an actress in the strange melodrama that is my life."

"Are you even a seer?"

"Oh yes, my dear, but the fact is that I see too well, and that is why I hide from the world, because there are those who would use me as a tool... I guess they still do, but it is by people who I trust and take care of me, so I dress to keep from people knowing my true face and act the eccentric, well, because at first because it was fun, and now because it has become what I am used to being."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked gently.

"Because it is terribly lonesome to carry this burden- to not be true to yourself. Until now, Albus is the only one at Hogwarts knew that I wore a disguise, and as sweet a man as Albus is, he is far too busy and important to listen to me and my woes. I need a confidant, Harry, and I hope it can be you."

Harry stammered, "I-I am not sure how much help I can be." A much as he liked Professor Trelawney, he was not sure he wanted to make that type of commitment. She seemed a bit needy, and he already felt pulled among the friends he already had. "What about Lavender and Parvati? They adore you."

"They love my facade, they want the quirky professor. They buy into the theatrics and melodrama. Both are lovely young women who have some psychic talent and are hyper- intuitive, but to find me underneath it all would be a betrayal." She began to disrobe, removing the scarves and the remaining shawl, until she was down to a gauze thin chiffon blouse, cut low and sleeveless, along with a black half slip that met the top of her shapely calves. Her breasts were not bound. They bounced invitingly as she moved. She could feel her nipples hardening. Sybill looked over at him, "Besides, I think I need to have the male perspective in my life, I think you bring many things to the table that Lavender and Parvati could not." She said this as she absent-mindedly ran her middle finger up and down her sternum.

Harry felt a stirring at his groin and she could tell. He fidgeted and sat down quickly on the bed. She stood and looked directly at the distracted young wizard. "Harry, there is no use denying it. It has already been written. We are to become close friends. Since my prediction of the reveal of Peter Pettigrew a couple of years ago, I knew that we were connected."

"I thought you did not know about that- when you came out of your trance, you did not seem to know that you had said anything to me."

"That is often the case when a spirit from the Veil takes hold of my body to speak its truth. It takes time for me to remember what has happened. It comes back to me in dreams. I store all of my dreams dear boy and revisit them often." She picked up an empty crystal vial. "I have my own pensieve, smaller than and not as ornate as the one in Albus's office, but it serves its purpose."

She opened a cabinet along the wall, near the vanity. Harry noticed that the carvings in the wood of the cabinet doors were protective wards. A small shallow hammered pewter dish floated out and hovered before her. Behind in the cabinet were hundreds and hundreds of small crystal vials hanging from holes bored in a series of wooden shelves within the cabinet. With a wave from the witch, the dish floated back to its place in the cabinet and she closed the door. Harry could hear several latches locking themselves within the thick oak cabinet. "Harry, we have been connected for a time- much longer than even those two short years ago. I believe it is the reason Albus took me in those long years ago when we first met, why he sought me out to interview for a post here at Hogwarts. I have a lost period during our interview that I never recovered, never dreamt about, but since you came to Hogwarts, I keep dreaming about that time around when I was hired."

She walked over to the bed and flopped upon it, laying back next to where Harry sat. She began to roll off her stockings. The multi colored stockings were thigh high and hugged her slender thin legs. Sybill pulled the black lace half slip she wore up her legs and into her lap, so that it modestly still covered the view of her crotch. She wriggled her toes after her stockings were off. Harry noticed that her feet were nice, smooth and average size. Her toenails were well manicured and painted black. He wanted to caress them badly. She ran her hands up and down her calves. "It is a good thing that I shaved yesterday, or I would be embarrassed right now." She said in a matter-of-fact manner. "Aren't there times you wish you could speak to an objective friend, have a sounding board? Be able let go of a burden that you would not wish on your friends who perhaps do not have the experience to deal with it?" Sybill sat cross legged on the bed, and leaned forward, her chiffon blouse now almost completely undone.

Harry watched her intently, the almost see through material of her blouse revealing her full breasts that bounced playfully as she moved. They were much larger than Hermione's, the only fully nude breasts he could compare them to that he had seen so far. Her areolas were a dark pink, about the size of a fifty pence coin with hard round and longish nipples stretching against the light blue sheer fabric. Harry decided he should talk as much as he enjoyed just watching Trelawney. He was still slightly in shock or amazement that this attractive woman before him was the same woman who had been teaching him these last years. " Well, yes, it would be nice sometime to be able to just blurt out what a crappy year this has turned out to be, and I often feel that I would just be adding on to the stress my mates already feel."

"See, that is what I mean dear boy. We could do that for each other. Today was incredibly humiliating for me, but you just being here has made it so much better. Your help could not have come at a better time for me."

"I am glad I could help. I hate Umbridge and how she treats good people. I wanted to strike that bitch right across the face today for how she treated you."

Sybill sighed. "I so wanted to as well, but we remain civilized while we have a totalitarian dictator in charge. She does not deserve our civility, yet we give it to her anyway. Are we cowards, Harry?"

"Perhaps. Or perhaps we just have not figured out a way to deal with her. Unfortunately, she has the Ministry behind her."

"Or so we think. I wander if Cornelius Fudge would be so supportive if he saw daily how she acted and how she manipulates the students and staff." Sybill moved closer to Harry, she placed her hand on his knee. "We can be a great help to each other, even if it just having an outlet to express our frustrations."

"I think you may be right." Harry sighed. "I feel so alone sometimes. It does not help when a newspaper and the ministry is constantly calling me a liar."

"Well I believe you dear boy. Just like I know that whatever it was that I said to Albus that got me hired was concerning you. I am hoping if we spend time together, it will finally be revealed to me. Would you help me with that, Harry?"

"So, you haven't a clue what it was that you told Albus?"

"No, the dream is troubling, but all I can discern is that you are very important to the fate of the wizarding world, Harry. But we have known that since you became the "Boy Who Lived"." She stopped to look up at him. She touched the back of her hand to his cheek. "With Voldemort now alive and creating havoc, I am afraid to even shed my disguise for a trip to London. Albus, of course, has not forbade me, but asked that I stay close to home. So, I have. It has been lonely to be locked into my disguise all the time with no break. This is yet another reason that I need someone- a compatriot such as you in my life dear boy. Are there not times that you feel the weight of the world on your shoulders? I should surely think so..." She began to massage his shoulders lightly.

Harry thought he would somehow feel icky about this, but he did not. Sybill's touch was soft and tentative. She was a like a young girl, not sure if it was permitted to touch a boy. She gained confidence as he seemed to relax and did not seem repulsed at her touch.

"I know I must seem a mess, Harry, but you will never know how much it means to me that you came to my aid, no matter how many times I tell you … I-I wish to thank you in a way that will really tell you how much it does mean to me…"

Harry patted the hand on his right shoulder. "Not a problem Sybill. I am glad I was around to help you."

" This afternoon was bloody hurtful and humiliating, but I knew it was coming. I also knew that Albus would rescue me, so most of that was just me performing theatrics for the benefit of that bitch Umbridge and the crowd."

She sneered when she said Umbridge's name and Harry could tell she was very bitter about the whole event. He held onto her hand, and a bit of Sybill's bitterness melted. Harry was indeed a sweet young man. Sybill scooted herself right next to Harry, not mindful of her slip or blouse, and took his left hand in hers. Harry continued to hold her hand. Sybill placed her head on his broad shoulder. Harry did not move but held onto her hand tighter. It felt very good, the comfort this handsome young man was giving her.

She sighed. "To tell you the truth, I was incredibly afraid, Harry. I thought I was a goner. I had nowhere to go. My family is dead, the family home sold long ago. I am in dire fear of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Albus certainly cut it close with his rescue of me... And then I needed rescue yet again now by you, only hours later…" She nuzzled into Harry's shoulder. She turned her head and pressed her soft lips to his neck and kissed him there a couple of times.

Harry could feel face flush his cock beginning to thicken. He tried to be calm, but his member ran down the leg of his pants near their clasped hands. Sybill let go of his hand, and began to run her fingers along his leg, as her other hand stroked his back. He could feel her warm breath on his neck, with her breathing becoming faster. He smelled sweet wine on her breath. She kissed his neck again.

He looked over at her, so close. Her blouse was open, and he could view her breasts, her nipples very hard and long, pushing through the chiffon material. He felt her hand find his hardening cock along his leg, and Sybill uttered a small gasp. She continued to lightly stroke along his leg, getting a measure of the length and girth of the hardening member, her touch bringing more wood to the rod.

Her mouth was at his ear, a small seductive whisper. "Harry, I would like to thank you _personally._ Would you like me to suck you?"

Harry tried to hide his surprise. Instead of answering her, He turned towards her face and kissed her on the cheek. Their lips met, and he kissed her fully on the mouth. Sybill smiled, and they kissed some more. She opened her mouth and Harry followed suit, and they began to French kiss, their tongues touching and tasting each other, and explored each other's mouths. Sybill bit his lower lip, and then kissed his chin and then his neck. She helped him pull off his school jumper and unbutton the cotton white dress shirt underneath. She pulled off his Gryffindor tie that was already loose at his neck and laid it carefully on the bed.

Sybill kissed Harry down his neck and his chest. She stopped to lick and bite his nipples for awhile, and then stood in front of him. She bent over, her hands holding onto his upper legs. She kissed him on the mouth some more. Sybill stood and unbuttoned the last remained fastened button on her blouse. She opened it and grabbed the back of Harry's head and brought his face to her breasts. Harry brought his left hand to her right breast, palming and massaging it, and then holding it as he licked around her left nipple and then sucked on it, pulling on it. Sybill moaned and sighed. His lips left the nipple more swollen and longer. Harry kissed around the breast and made his way with his lips to her other breast by kissing and licking his way over as he switched to his right hand and continued on to massage and grip her left breast. He gently bit on the right nipple and along the areola as it puckered and swelled. He flicked his tongue around the hard nipple, and then brought it into his mouth, continuing to lick on the tip as he sucked on her areola and nipple. He pulled and sucked firmly, and as Sybill continued to moan from the pleasure of his mouth on her sensitive nipple. He plucked and pulled gently on her left nipple as he continued to suck and kiss her other breast. Sybill pulled her fingers through his thick black hair, gripping it as waves of pleasure washed over her as he bit and sucked at her nipples and breasts. She could feel how wet she was becoming; a few drops from her honey slice dripped down her inner thigh out her soaking knickers. She dropped to her knees before Harry, and began to unbuckle his belt, and unzip his trousers. Harry stood in front of her, and she quickly pulled down his pants. His hard, thick cock bulged from his boxers, and with another quick pull, Sybill had them off and at his ankles. She gasped at the size and length of his member. "Oh, my dear boy, you are truly blessed!" She looked up at him, a naughty smile on her lips, her hazel eyes wide. "Can I suck you, sweet Harry? Can I suck your beautiful cock?"

"Please Sybill, please take my cock into your mouth."

Sybill gripped Harry's thick prick into her hands, smiling. "Such a massive and long cock, this may be difficult to swallow, but I will do my best to get you to come for me, dear boy." She shrugged off her blouse and hitched up her slip to over her knees. She began long strokes from the wide crown down to his base with her hands as she licked and sucked on the head of his turgid member. She widened her mouth and brought his head into her mouth, sealing her lips around the corona of his cut mushroom head. She moaned and sucked and licked on the head, popping it in and out of her mouth while she continued to stroke the underside of his rod, along the bulging corpus spongiosum that would soon bring large spasms of sticky white semen from the pleasure she was going to give this young man. She swallowed and began to take the length of Harry's prick deeper into her mouth slowly, bobbing, and moaning and gasping, until she could feel the glans at the back of her throat. Harry was thrusting his hips. Sybill grabbed him by his muscular thighs and pulled, shoving the huge cock down her throat. She gagged and gasped and pushed further until she could feel hard cockmeat filling her throat. She tried to swallow, to take more of the prick deeper. She felt the bulge at her neck and began to choke. Harry pulled back, bringing his length out of her mouth. She did not realize it as she gasped, but he was cumming, and sperm was filling her mouth and was now on her face and chin and running down her neck. Spurts were now covering her hard nipples and breasts. She watched the hard cock spasm and jolt once more, as more sperm landed on her lovely face. She swallowed. The cum was sweet and tangy. She felt a strong wave of pleasure fill her being. She was close to the Veil and could feel it, and then things went white.

She awoke on the bed. She was still covered in Harry's semen. Harry was applying a cold cloth to her forehead. She gasped and sat straight up. "I was in the Veil... what did I say? Please Harry, what did I say?"

Harry was hesitant but seemed to have been practicing what had been said so that he could relay it to her. He spoke slowly, "You said, 'The unspoken coupling between the Seer and the Chosen One has begun. The seed has been accepted, but the taboo union must be consummated by pec-cat-um So-dom-iti-cum…peccatum Sodomiticum. In violent pain and pleasure the sacrifice must be made for the Seer to connect fully with the Chosen One's future. Taboo for Taboo, Carnal Knowledge for Future Knowledge.' That is what I could remember."

Sybill was quiet as she took this in. She asked for this, and the Veil was telling her the price. She had never done this before and was very afraid. She had experienced Harry's size in her mouth and found it formidable; to take him that way would painful. She had never done this before. This would indeed be a sacrifice. She stood and walked over to the wall of cabinets. Sybill opened the door next to the pensieve, rummaged a bit and brought out a bottle of Mezcal, from a journey a fellow seer had made to Oaxaca, Mexico. It was home brewed by a local powerful shaman he had met there. Her journey tonight would need this to prep for what would come. Her hands shook a bit. This was something she thought she would never do.

Sybill pulled out a shot glass and removed the cork from the bottle. A tiny viper dragon head floated in the bottom of the hand-blown bottle. She poured the glass full and downed it. She could still taste Harry's sperm in her mouth. It cut the burn of the agave liquor. She wiped some more sperm from her left breast onto her finger, poured another double shot, and swallowed the spunk, smacking it on her tongue before she swallowed another shot. She did this one more time. The strong Mezcal was beginning to catch up with her, she was light headed. She offered Harry a half- filled glass. She brought it to him, smiling seductively. She held it out, as she began to fondle his balls. Harry took the shot and downed it. He grimaced, and his body shook. He gasped and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Good boy. Mezcal is an acquired taste, and this is strong stuff. I think perhaps you will need one more for what we must do next, dear Harry." His cock still had sperm on his shaft and balls, and she licked them clean. She watched his large limp dick begin to thicken again. Sybill poured another double shot and gathered more sperm from her neck and face and sucked and tasted it before she took her final shot of the harsh booze. The psychoactive properties of the viper head and fangs mixed with the liquor were beginning to kick in for her. She poured a somewhat sloppy final drink for Harry and held it in her hand as she slowly dropped her slip to her ankles with her other hand. She was wearing a pair of tiny bikini knickers underneath it. She watched Harry's eyes go to her crotch. She pulled the panties up, tightly, so that they pulled into the crease of her pussy lips. She was wet, and the wet spot was evident in her dark pink panties.

"Would you like to see my pussy, Harry?" She stroked it slowly with her fingers on the outside of her knickers. Harry only nodded slowly, mesmerized. She ran her right hand under the band, low on her hips. Harry watched as the bulge of her fingers disappeared inside her covered sex. She looked up smiling at him. She shook the bangs of her short silky hair back from her eyes.

"I have never shown one of my students my pussy... it feels very naughty." She pulled down on her briefs, now just barely covering the start of the fleshy folds of her sex. Sybill was glad that she had decided to shave he sex bare when she had shaved her legs the day before. She loved the look of her bare cunt. She had masturbated furiously afterwards in her bath after shaving herself smooth. She ran her fingers down to her bare puss, spreading her tight inner lips, running her long slender fingers of her right hand into the tight folds of her sex as her panties dropped further down her hips. Her fingers pulled back from the off- kilter knickers. She was incredibly wet and drew them out dripping. She walked over to Harry and placed them in his mouth. He sucked on them. She took them to her sex again, and again he sucked them. She offered Harry the glass and he downed the burning liquid. She pulled down her panties fully to her knees. Harry leaned forward and licked the tight crease of her cunt, dripping with her honey.

"Take them off me, dear boy."

Harry complied, and took the panties down her long slender legs and she stepped out of them. Sybill pushed Harry onto his back on the bed and climbed on top of him working her way to his face.

"Tell me Harry, have you ever eaten pussy before? I very much liked the way you just now ran your tongue into my cunny."

"Yuh-yes. A couple of times." He thought of Hermione on her back on the floor of Hagrid's empty hut, her skirt back and her dark- stockinged legs in the air. It happened a couple of times the two of them went to feed Fang while Hagrid was off on mission for Dumbledore. It was one of the few places that remained away from the prying eyes of Umbridge and her little gang of snitches.

"I want you to lick my cunt, Harry. Would you like that?"

"Yes. Bring me your pussy to taste, Prof- I mean, Sybill."

Sybill straddled his face spreading her legs wide. She pulled back on the fleshy cowl to her clitoris and Harry began to kiss, lick and suck at the inner folds of her labia and along her puss. Sybill sighed loudly in pleasure. "Ah, yessss, you have done this before, haven't you dear boy. That feels so good, don't feel as if you must be gentle all the time, you can pull and bite gently. Yes, like that! My, my! You pick up your skills quickly lovely Harry."

Harry found out that Sybill was a bit of a screamer. With her melodramatic ways, he should have guessed. He enjoyed it immensely, her loud moans and groans and gasps. She tasted sweet; he smelled cinnamon oils and cloves. She became sopping wet quickly as she rocked her hips to run her raw pink gash against his face, tongue and mouth. His tongue was soon swiping broadly across the face of her swollen clitoris much to her delight. Sybill groaned some more, grasping his thick black tousled hair, pulling his face closer to her wanton sex. Harry's face was dripping with her pussy sap.

She whimpered as she got closer to orgasm, and Harry decided to be bold, and slowly slid a couple of fingers into the pucker of her tight anus. She moaned at the invasion and raised her legs from his body and leaned back as he forced his fingers deeper inside her. His tongue quickened the swirls around her engorged love button, and he began to take rough flicks with the tip of his tongue right over its sensitive bulb. Sybill squealed loudly and the dam of endorphins broke and flooded her system with pleasure she had not felt in such a long time by something other her own hand or enchantment. She felt a release of her juices leave her body quickly and flood over the face of poor dear Harry. He sucked and licked at her and she pushed her sex deeper into his face until she was concerned she might smother him. Harry's hands were a steel grip on her thighs and he pulled her closer, rubbing his face deeper into her sex. He continued his licking and sucking until it drove her mad, her clit so sensitive that his breath on it was sending electric shocks throughout her sex and anus. She tried to pull away from him, crying out and whimpering and moaning, but his grasp held, and he began tonguing her overwrought clit.

"Oh, please Harry, no more, no more! I am too sensitive, I-I can't handle this, I can't! By the Veil, it is too much! Unnnngh! ohhhh! omigods! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Sybill was overtaken by a multiple orgasm, and she began to spasm and to buck until she threw herself off Harry and rolled to his side, curling into a ball. She remained conscious but was deep in a vision. She saw a terrible battle of witches and wizards. She saw Harry there, crying out, and being held back by Professor Lupin. She was still twitching in pleasure as she came out of it, panting, trying to catch her breath. She felt Harry's gentle caress on her bony bare back. Her shoulder blades were prominent. He ran his fingers along the edges. "Sybill, are you okay?"

She unsteadily stretched out and sat up, turning her torso in his direction. "Yes... I believe so. Oh Harry, I can see that our times together will be very eye opening... third eye opening if you get what I mean."

Harry did not, not really, but he nodded anyway. Sybill stood and held out her hand to Harry."Sit dear boy and take off the rest of your clothes. I think we need a bath before we fully consummate our new partnership the way the Powers of the Veil wish it."

Harry pulled off his unbuttoned shirt and socks, now feeling quite exposed to his professor. He blushed and did not know why; they had already been having sex for Merlin beard! Perhaps it was due to the odd way Sybill was looking at him, with actual seeing eyes, instead of enlarged eyeballs peering through coke bottle glass lenses. One never really knew where she was looking when she wore them, or what she could really see. Her hazel eyes were pretty and fierce. There was a glint of lust that he could feel. Her current stare felt more real, her acknowledgement actual.

"You are quite handsome, Harry. Such broad muscular shoulders and such tiny hips! Who would have thought that your penis would be so monstrous by the size of those feet?" Yes, even out of disguise and her professor character, Harry found that Sybill did not have much of a social filter on her commentary. He took her hands when she offered them, and she pulled him to his feet from the bed and led him to the stairs. He admired her shapely ass, a nice upside-down heart shape, not too round with lovely wider hips that created a lovely diamond shaped thigh gap at her crotch. She knew how to sway it well when she walked, even nude and barefoot. Harry stayed closed behind her on the stairs, just a few steps behind, so that his face was level with her rump as she climbed the steps upward to the next level.

It was the top of the tower. It had an ornately domed roof with frosted glass that Harry noticed immediately when he broke the opening. The fireplace flared to life and began to warm the cool room. Harry shivered a bit, but after standing only a few minutes before the fire, he was able to walk around and explore the room. He was feeling quite buzzed from the wicked Mezcal. He felt bold and very horny. As Sybill was bent over the tub, adding foaming soap, he just reached around her and grasped her hips, bringing his turgid cock to rub against her sex and between her shapely buttocks. She was thin. He would be able to carry her easily. He imagined picking her up while his cock was inside her, having her legs wrapped around him. He grew harder and Sybill felt it. She swayed her hips, teasing him a bit before she pulled away and moved around the tub to adjust the temperature of the water, not by magically, but using the knobs on the tub. The tub was full of bubbles and steaming in the cool air. Sybill, now very intoxicated and horny from the Mezcal, beckoned Harry to her side. She caressed his shoulders as her breasts rubbed against his back. She looked up at her tall student. "Harry, love, please crawl in first. Careful, the water is very warm, you may want to stand first, then lower yourself in. My what a lovely chest and abdomen you have... so chiseled. You have developed so well over the years, young man. I must say that I would love to take more of your cock inside me. Do you like that, the way I stroke your cock?"

Harry nodded. He stood in the very warm water, steam rising, he could feel the warm mist on his sac. Sybill cupped his large balls, her thumb rubbing against the base of his hard member. This was too much. Of all his teachers, he never thought of fucking Trelawney. He was fond of her, but never thought of her as sexual being. Yet, here was this very different, very lovely woman in front of him with Sybill's voice, but miles apart in her attractiveness. He was going to get to fuck a mature woman! A teacher no less, a standard young man's fantasy, and it was coming true for him. The alcohol she had given him was making his head swim a bit, but he felt good, strong, and so so horny. He was not sure what peccatum sodomiticum meant, but it sounded like it might be nasty fun. He couldn't wait to put his cock inside her, to do what he had yet to be able to do to Hermione or any other girl.

Sybill took some bath oils and rubbed them along the hard, thick prick in her hands. She was hesitant. She had never had such a big cock before. His girth was tremendous. Taking it will be painful, especially for her. These oils would help to enhance his hardness and longevity, though she was not sure he would need it, but she wanted to make sure that in his excitement to enter her he did not come too fast. After all, she knew this is something he was curious about and excited to try. She knew he was a virgin in that aspect. To this point, his sexual pleasure experience had been oral and manual, by the Granger girl. She had visions of them together as Harry lovingly tongued her sex and Sybill sucked his balls and massive rod. It was a distracting and annoying part of her clairvoyance, she had no control over it, and she certainly did not enjoy visions of that Granger girl in the throes of orgasm when she was trying to concentrate on her own.

In all her years, she had not thought of using sexual energy as a way to enhance her conduit to the realm of prophecy. The Powers beyond the Veil were revealing her to a new level of visualization to use. The visions she has had with Harry while just performing foreplay were incredible, what would it be like to have his massive hardness deep inside her? Sybill continued to caress Harry and rub his large testicles that hung full and ripe under his erection. She rubbed the same oils into the folds of her pussy and back to her anus. She had Harry sit in the warm waters. They were not going anywhere. There were charms and spells on this level to keep out prying eyes. Albus wanted to foster a trust among his staff, and here in their most intimate chambers he wanted them to feel safe and private. She was sure there was no way that Umbridge would be able to break these defenses or she would not have to resort to her sordid ring of snitches and spies to keep her informed of what happened at Hogwarts. She stood in front of Harry, facing away from him and asked him to rub the oils into her back and buttocks. She bent forward, holding onto the edges of the tub, exposing her sex and little starfish to Harry, and asked him to rub the oils inside her. She was excited to see what would happen. This was momentous to her more than he would ever know.

Sybill wondered if she should explain it to Harry, and decided it was not the time. It may cause him doubt and thus he might fail from doubt or the pressure of knowing what was required. She had been such a foolish, foolish young witch. And she had paid for her romantic foolishness for years. It had cost her marriage. They had made up a vain stupid reason for the break up, to hide the true reason for the annulment, non-consummation. They cited that she refused to take her husband's last name which led to irreconcilable differences. But it was much more than that trivial reason. He could not penetrate her. They tried so many times, and even tried surgically, but her hymen grew back immediately, leaving only a small enough hole for her to pass her menstrual flow.

At the age of twelve, an adolescent child on the brink of young womanhood, Young Sybill was fully enamored of romance novels. The dashing hero who would rescue the young woman from a life of drudgery and boredom, to whisk her away to a life of adventure and hedonistic pleasures beyond her imagination borne from love and lust that was fueled by love and adoration. She had sought out the Forest Witch of Dering Woods and asked her to place a binding curse on her virgin sex, so that it could only be penetrated by a man of true heroism. Then she would know she had found the man with whom she could love forever. The old witch tried to talk her out of it, but Sybill would not hear of it, and the old witch, in much need of the gold Sybill offered, placed the binding spell on the stupid, stupid girl's virgin sex. As Sybill grew older, and unfortunately wise to the world, she found that true heroes were indeed a very rare commodity in the real world.

She fell in love only a couple of years after graduating from Hogwarts with a handsome young man who bragged of his adventures, taming dragons and fighting dark wizards. He turned out to be as big a charlatan as Gilderoy Lockhart. His sturdy and serviceable penis could never penetrate her sex. He was livid when he found out on their wedding night the binding curse she had placed upon herself. The marriage was annulled and Sybill found herself alone in the world with poor spell work skills, only a budding talent at clairvoyance, and a love for the theatric. She fell in with the local psychic scene in London and became an apprentice to Madame Voya, one of the more respected and patronized seers among the rich old widows of the London upper class. She learned how to earn money and respect around her gifts, and how much people loved a sense of melodrama and half truths more than the actual truth found in the answers they sought, as most of the time it could be a disappointment. At least what Madame Voya, and later herself offered was a bit of hope and entertainment. And then the dreams started. Dreams so horrible and real that they kept her up nights. When days later, she saw her night visions being published as real events in the Daily Prophet (an irony that did not escape her), then she knew that she had to go to Albus Dumbledore for assistance. These thoughts and memories were but seconds in her head as she felt Harry begin to explore the folds of her sex, spreading her tight inner labia to find the entrance to her sex. She tensed in expectation. She had not so much as another's finger inside her sex. After twenty- two years since the witch had set the binding, her hopes of no longer remaining a virgin were tattered shades in the back closet of her closed heart. She dares not put too much hope on what would happen next. Despite that, her heart raced, and her breathing became faster in anticipation. Harry hesitated. The fleshy pink opening was much too small, barely enough room for him to push his index finger through. Sybill urged him. "Please, use more of your fingers... do not worry about hurting me... Please Harry put your fingers inside me, I beg you... push your fingers inside me... I want you inside me!"

Harry took his first two fingers to her, dripping in oil, He pushed with force and felt the flesh give and unknowingly tear, and he was inside her warm vagina, wet and smooth like velvet. She pressed back on him, crying out in pain as he added another finger, and pushed three up insider her as far as they could go. Harry pulled his fingers back out and found blood dripping down his hands. He was horrified and did not know what to do- he had unintentionally harmed Professor Trelawney and he would never forgive himself for it. He cried out as Sybill was about to ask him to put his fingers back inside her. She turned around quickly, understanding that the cry that Harry had made was of a disturbed and painful nature.

He held up his bloody fingers with a look of genuine terror and dismay on his face. "Oh Sybill! I truly did not mean to hurt you!"

The expression on his face melted Sybill and her lust left her, looking at the poor young man in front of her, terrified that he had harmed her. She looked down and could see a rivulet of blood running down her inner thigh from her sex. She knelt in the bubbly hot water of the large tub before him. She held his bloody hand with both her own hands gently. She kissed his fingertips sweetly. "Oh, dear Harry, sweet boy, you have not harmed me. You have merely have done what no man before you has been able to do- you have deflowered me." She grabbed his face and kissed him gently on the lips. "It embarrasses me to tell you this, my handsome young hero, but you have taken my hymen, and soon I hope, my virginity."

Harry was a bit incredulous. How could a pretty and more mature young woman like Sybill still be a virgin? He was sure most of the girls by the time they left Hogwarts would no longer be virgins much less an older woman like Trelawney who he had heard had been previously married. He did not know what to say to her, so he said nothing. He calmed down, over the initial terror that he had harmed Sybill and her apparently having no problem that her puss was bleeding. Perhaps it was her time of the month and she was trying to cover it with this story about being a virgin? Harry was not disgusted, if some blood did not bother her, it would not bother him if he got a chance to put his cock inside her. He caressed her cheek and Sybill distracted him by continuing to kiss him as her hand reached and found his still thick member and began to rub and stroke it under the very warm bath water. Sybill was excited to move forward, to have what she had waited for so much of her adult life, to feel a man's cock deep inside her sex. Now that Harry knew that she was not harmed, she hoped they could move ahead with what she hoped would be some very passionate and prolonged coital sex. She sat down fully facing Harry, her legs spread wide as she leaned forward to continue stroking his cock.

"Do you like that love?" She asked him, even though she could feel his prick growing larger in her hands.

"Yeh. Feels nice. I like how your hands feel..."

"Did you like the way I performed oral? You can tell me if I should do something different next time... frankly, it has been awhile since I done anything like that... I have not had a break from Hogwarts since summer."

Harry blushed. He was not used to having someone be so open about sex... Hermione is that way, she would use words like cock in front of him when they are alone, but he was not used to a woman asking him for his opinion on her cock sucking technique. "Yes, as you could tell by the way I-I came so quickly... I have never had someone take my… me down so far in their mouth."

"I am glad you like it, I have never handled such a large penis before, Harry. You are very blessed. My, how large and hard you are! Harry, I know I must seem like such a slut, but would you put yourself inside me? I have been waiting forever for someone who could take me, and it looks like you can... No one has penetrated my pussy before."

"Yes, I would love to be inside you Sybill, you would be my first for that..."

"Ah two virgins taking each other for the first time, how lovely and romantic. Please, take me out of the bath, I need you so badly. Please."

Sybill pulled them out of the bath, but did not worry about drying, their bodies were dripping wet, but her sex was dripping wet from other than the warm oiled bathwater.

She lay back in front of the fireplace where it was warm and dry and did not care that it was on the rough stone floor. She spread her legs, her feet flat on the floor, her knees bent. "Come to me dear boy!"

Harry gently crawled atop her, his member long and rigidly curved with its hardness. Sybill eagerly grasped his cock and worked to guide it to her sex. Harry pushed, but there seem to still be a barrier. He pushed harder, and still he could not penetrate her. A voice came out of Harry as their genitals smashed together in futility. His eyes had rolled back into his head. A hoarse and deep voice came out of his open mouth, yet his lips did not move. "You must consummate your union with the Chosen One by only one way, before anything more can happen. This is your price Sybill Trelawney!"

Sybill threw up her hands exasperated. "But of course! It _matters_ which way we do first! ", she said sarcastically, "Why be able to do anything the _normal_ way for gods' sakes. Merlin forbid we get to have anything resembling a regular relationship!" Harry was coming out of his trance while Sybill ranted, not quite sure what had just happened, He was still very hard and horny on top of Professor Trelawney. She was feeling very fleshy warm and comfortable against his skin. He started again to grind his immense erection against Sybill's pussy. She placed her hand gently on his chest to stop him.

"Whuh? what is it?"

"Oh, young Harry, unfortunately Destiny and the Fates are weaving us only a single path today, so you must enter me the _other_ way."

"Oh. Oh!" Harry realized as Sybill rolled onto her lower back and raised her buttocks, holding her legs back and wide apart, exposing her tight pink anus to him directly.

"We must break taboo to start our partnership, dear Harry. You must take me anally. Please, I beg you to take me in my bum. I need you Harry, and you will need me. We will be sealed by secrecy and taboo forever. No man has taken me this way as well. Please be the first to take me in my ass." Her tone was lilting and seductive as if she were a hypnotist. She swayed her hips and groaned as Harry guided his oiled cock to her tiny puckered opening. Harry teased and gently rubbed the wide cut mushroom head of his penis against Sybill's warm and flexing anus. She held her breath and tried to relax as his large crown began to push forcefully against her tight little orifice, widening the sphincter to try to gain entrance. She cried out in pain, then urged him while panting to continue slowly. He pushed again, his cock gaining ground against the now relenting anal opening of his Professor. Harry felt an excitement. This was taboo, this was wrong, this was special in a very nasty way. He was going to fuck one of his female teachers in the ass. This was his dark, secret masturbation fantasy. He often had it about Mrs. Weasley too. He had caught Molly once is a very thin nightgown, obviously naked underneath the thin cotton. She was down in the kitchen alone, bent over in front of the oven one very early dark morning, placing a large sheet of cinnamon hex buns into the oven, the light shining through the thin gown, revealing her plump but firm round and ass with her wide hips underneath it. It took all Harry had not to rush up and grab a handful of her firm rump or to spank it. Molly had caught him staring, and had blushed a bit, but afterwards, she sure did seem to have to sway and bend over and check the oven often while he sat at the table talking to her as she baked. It was just the two of them, and many times he wondered if more could have happened between them. If she would have let him fondle her, perhaps even fuck her. He remembered how her nipples had hardened and pushed through her flimsy nightgown as they talked, and the way she would bend over the table and allow the very low neckline to sag enough to show her unhindered ample and pendulous breasts, including her areolas and nipples. He got several secret toss-offs from those memories while he was there at their home (once into a pair of her knickers he stole from the hamper) and at Hogwarts as well.

The professor at school with whom he had the same fantasy about was Rolanda Hooch, the flying instructor and Quidditch coach. She would often wear these very tight trousers that complemented her heart shaped and muscular rump. Harry often fantasized taking her as she held onto a hovering broom bent over, her trousers and knickers at her knees. And here he was now, putting his cock to Sybill Trelawney. She continued to squeal, and moan as he slowly forced the wide mushroom shaped head of his cock into her rectum, until he could feel it clear the muscular sphincter ring and close around the corona of his cock head. He stopped there and pulled it out again, and then popped it quickly again into Sybill's ass. She squealed in pain. He did it a couple of more times with the same verbal results from the professor. She moaned aloud once again and often as he decided to press further in.

"Omigods, omigods, your cock is so fucking big! I can feel you splitting my tiny little bumhole!" she cried and squealed in pain.

Harry pushed some more, now that that the wider head was inside her anus, his oiled shaft followed more easily. He did it slowly, but Sybill sobbed and moaned. Her cries made him harder, her squeals of pain made him want to hear more. He did not analyze this, he was caught up in being able to act out his dark fantasy, and it felt fantastic. Sybill's anal canal was warm, soft, and incredibly tight. He could feel it stretch and give as he pushed and pulled slowly, as more of his shaft and girth slid up inside his Professor, aided by his extreme hardness and the oil. Sybill arched her back, and pushed her legs back, helping to drive more of his length and widening girth of cock meat deeper into her ass. She moaned and squeaked, and squealed with every stroke he made, as he continued to push his rod deeper, deeper inside her. Harry grabbed her buttocks tightly on the sides and began to push and pull his shaft in place, with about a third of his length now inside her. He brought his shaft almost all the way out to just having his wide head inside her anus and then would push his length back into her. He felt her anal canal stretch and give, until he was able to move his monster sausage with a bit more ease inside her tight casing. With one jab, Harry pushed with force and another four inches drove farther into poor Sybill who screamed and moaned at the forceful invasion. She panted and squealed, as more and more of Harry's cock bulged inside her tight ass.  
"Omigoodness, oh! Oh! Oh, Harry love, you are so- bloody- big! I-I never thought I would ever have a cock in my ass! And never a cock so huge!"

Harry leaned over and kissed her lips, and she responded, breaking into a grimace as he continued to inch the rest of his prick up inside her. He was incredibly deep, and she knew that he must be past the length of her rectum and inside her lower colon. She had a deep urge to shit, but she held it. It added to the pain and pleasure now all mixed up inside her body's nerve endings which fired in all directions. Electric shocks ran to her sex as his hard and thick rod continued to push in and out of her alimentary canal. Her anus was on fire, a bundle of nerve endings much like her clitoris.

Harry then suddenly wrapped his arms around her and locked his fingers, while still deep inside Sybill. He pulled her forward and lifted her back as he stood. Even as light as Sybill was, this was still a bit of a feat and Harry rose a bit unsteadily on his feet until he got centered. Sybill's legs were now pushed back over her head. Harry adjusted his hold to where he was holding her at her lower back. The change in position changed her weight forward, driving his cock as fully as it could go up Sybill's tight ass at that position. She moaned in deep pleasure. She held onto his shoulders, gripping them as she rocked her hips and he thrust until they got a rhythm down of short deep strokes of Harry's massive member so far up inside her. Sybill continued to squeal with each sharp stroke. She could feel the tug of his massive rod against her insides. It was a bit uncomfortable. She cried out, "Harry, put me against the wall!"

Harry sandwiched Sybill against the curved stone wall of the tower. It was warm as it was near the fireplace. She wrapped her arms in a hard hug around his neck. This took some pressure off the tug of gravity Sybill felt and eased her comfort a bit, but she still felt like she was hanging, impaled on his monster cock. Which she realized was exactly true, she was impaled on his magnificent meat which still felt painfully wonderful. "Oh my, oh, oh, yes! Much better!" With Sybill now pinned against the wall and not held just by his arm muscles, it allowed Harry more movement of his hips and he could take longer strokes of his meat hammer in and out of Sybill. She could not believe how deep he was inside her, and she came with a small shudder while he continued to pound her passionately. Sybill was regretting a bit how much oil she had used on his wonderful cock, as the minutes rolled on and he continued to fuck her without any sign of tiring. She felt like she was now pinned to the wall. She moaned and groaned, the pain and pleasure mixed, but somehow now of a lovelier dream of both.

Harry needed to change position again, but this time he pulled his member fully out of her ass and placed Sybill onto her knees. He was in the throes of lustful passion and wished to watch as he dominated her. She felt herself drip wetly as he manhandled her. He pushed her head down and grabbed her neck as he straddled her like a jockey riding high on a horse and pushed his cock back into her now gaping anus. Sybill squealed again as his wide long member entered her, now moaning, now urging him to fuck her, to fuck her hard. He pushed deeper and deeper until she could feel his large balls resting against her sex. Sybill moaned and screamed and squealed as Harry rammed his cock in and out of her, shaking her breasts, her long nipples now bruised and scraping along the rough stone floor, she stayed low to allow for it to happen, it sent electric sparks throughout her loins and breasts. She could no longer hold on and came with a large splash of pussy juice from her now widened opening to her sex. Harry had his fingers now inside her pussy, as he continued to violate her anus. He gripped her waist hard with his left hand as she felt him continue to hammer her with faster strokes while his right hand pushed three fingers in and out of her sex. Her fingers of her right hand reached for her clit and she began rubbing her love button with abandon while her whole body seemed to become one raw nerve.

Sybill's threshold of control was finally passed and she went into a multiple orgasm screaming while visions overwhelmed her, she desperately tried to hold onto the present, she did not want to lose a single second of memory of this wonderful fucking Harry was giving her. It was all too much for Harry, and a painful jerking from his balls erupted, and he came hard and throbbing and long. He pumped several times inside Sybill's ass, then pulled out and continued it across her buttocks and back. He slapped her buttocks several times with his still hard cock, leaving red marks across her fair skinned cheeks. Sybill curled into a ball and quivered, as her gaping anus flexed and pushed out pulses of thick white spunk. Two minutes later her orgasm finished, and Harry, standing over her, watching, helped her from the floor. She kneeled in front of him, his cock still dripping with semen, and took it slowly into her mouth, licking it, sucking on it, and swallowed the remaining cum still in his urethra and on the outside of his long and still thick but softening shaft. She smiled up at him. Harry pulled her up to standing. They embraced, and she buried her head into his shoulder. Her legs quivered. She felt a tiny rivulet of warm blood trickle down her leg. Now twice the price of her virginity had been paid with her blood. She walked over to the tub and waved her hand over the water, and then ran her hand under the surface. It was very warm. Another enchantment that Albus had put on the bath for her. On occasion, he would borrow her bath for a long soak after a particularly stressful event. She kept a decanter of his favorite brandy just for those times in a cabinet in the bath. She would spend those evenings in her office or walking the castle to give him his privacy. Sybill pulled Harry into the tub, then crawled in after him and lay between his legs, her back to his firm abdomen. Harry wrapped his arms around her and she felt very safe and content even though her anus hurt horribly. She tried to process and remember the visions she had experienced while in orgasm, but gave it up, and decided to wait until she pulled the memories from her mind. She knew she would visit and relish this set of memories often in the future from her pensieve. A clock below rang out the hour, and Harry started.

"Bullocks! What time is it?"

"Not sure, I believe there is a small clock on that shelf over there."

Harry excused himself and carefully climbed out of the tub and walked over to look at the shelf. It was 9:00 p.m. It was past the time to be back at the Gryffindor common room according to the new curfew restrictions enacted by Umbridge. He walked back over to the tub, Sybill looked over at him and the look of concern on his face.

"What's the matter, love?"

"Uhm, It's past curfew. I must get back to the Gryffindor commons for check in. Someone will cover for me being late, but I have to leave now."

"Oh, that's truly unfortunate… I was hoping we could continue our time so far…"

"I can come back later, I have a way to get back unseen, but I need to check in at commons and be there for the bed check, then I can come back to see you. Would that be okay?"

"Of course, dear boy. I will be waiting for you. "She stood and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek and neck. "That was a lovely fuck, dear Harry. Do hurry back."

Harry blushed and hurried down the stairs to find his clothes and to quickly put them on again. He wrapped his tie loosely around his neck. If caught, he might get a demerit, but he hurried on, his socks in his pockets. He rushed quickly down the spiral steps of the Divination tower staircase and took the lesser used halls on various floors to make his way to the Gryffindor common room. He was feeling a bit guilty now. He seemed to have totally forgotten about Cho until this moment. He was going to meet her tomorrow, to see if they could reconcile things after the disastrous date at Madame Puddifoot's. So, he felt a bit bad, but then he smirked to himself. He had just had anal sex with a teacher and he had enjoyed it immensely. The way Sybill had moaned and groaned had turned him on tremendously. He wondered if eventually he could perhaps talk Cho into anal sex as well. For now, some breast sucking, and snogging would have to do. She had been tentatively touching his crotch, so maybe a handy or blowjob would not be out of the question if he could get back into her good graces. He really liked her, but he was anxious to take their relationship to a more intimate level - look how quickly it could happen… today was proof of that. He was getting hard again picturing Cho on her knees like Trelawney or Hermione, taking his cock into her beautiful ass. Because of this he stopped and slipped his cloak over his head. He had avoided seeing anyone, but it would not do to run into someone while sporting a large erection. He ran, now fully invisible and only had to stop to remove his cloak to give the password and to enter the commons room of his house. He kept covered and stepped his way past all the young bodies in the crowded commons room and made his way to his dormitory. Luckily no one was there to explain his tardiness, and he changed to some jeans and a t-shirt and his socks. He ran his fingers through his hair, and since he was already feeling tired, he figured he looked sleepy enough. He walked down to the commons room, dragging his Care of Magical Creatures book with him. He made a point of yawning as he was greeted by folks who looked in his direction.

"Hey Harry! Where have you been?" asked Neville.

"Fell asleep reading a boring assignment upstairs. I should stop trying to read in bed."

"So, Harry, did you see what happened to Trelawney?"

"Yeah, I was in the quad for a bit when it happened. I was having a lesson with Snape. We saw what happened, and then went back to finish the lesson. Total Bollocks."

Neville's eyes widened at Harry's bold criticism, just outright, right there in the Commons room. Umbridge's spies could be anywhere, even among Gryffindors. The young ones were especially afraid of her and anyone of them could easily be reporting things they see and hear to her or to one of her trusted "lieutenants". Neville only nodded slightly. "I guess that Firenze the Centaur will be taking over for Professor Trelawney."

"Oh?" said Harry, surprised. Harry and Snape had not stayed to hear that bit of news while Dumbledore and Umbridge had their discussion. Snape was not much interested in the politics surrounding Trelawney who he dismissed as a "trivial teacher" and pulled Harry back to the classroom as soon as they figured out what the hubbub had been about.

"Yeah. Umbridge was not happy that Dumbledore already had a replacement lined up. Good ol' Dumbledore, always a few steps ahead."

"Yeah. Shame about Trelawney, but at least she can still stay here."

"Yeah. Hey, you want to play a game of Wizard Chess?"

"Sure… why not."

The two young men played chess, with Neville winning. Harry was having a hard time concentrating. He kept thinking about Sybill and her lithe body, and her verbal passion. He was helping to put way the board and then head to his dormitory for some reading and maybe even a bit of sleep before he snuck back over to the Divination Tower when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder gently. He turned around. It was Hermione. She pulled him to a corner of the room. Ron had already headed up for bed, and there were still a few people milling about the commons room.

"Hey 'Mione. Where you been?"

"I've been writing my term paper on Pragmatic Magical Probabilities theory for Advanced Arithmancy II. "

"Sounds lovely!" Harry said, a bit tongue in cheek. "So, I assume you are happy now that Trelawney is no longer teaching at Hogwarts."

"Well, I am not sad that is not teaching, but I thought it was rather rude of Umbridge regarding the way she sacked her. It was unnecessarily cruel. But I think it falls in line with what we come to expect of her."

"But of course. Cruel and Pink are her trade mark."

"Speaking of pink… Hagrid is away this weekend. Are you up to going to help me feed Fang and whatever else he has at his hut currently?" Harry knew exactly what she was hinting about. Her hand touched his shoulder gently and rubbed it briefly. He looked at her, smirking. He noticed that her nipples were hard and pressing through her blouse.

"Yeah, I think so. I am not sure what Cho and I will be up to. I just know that I won't be mentioning any plans with you when we talk tomorrow. Are you sure you can wait until then?"

Hermione automatically punched him in the arm as his tone was sarcastic. "Harry Potter! Why are you always so mean to me! What do you mean by that?!"

Harry leaned in close to her, his hand dropping between them to pull down on her blouse at her waist. Her blouse became tighter at her young firm breasts, her erect nipples more prominent. He whispered, "Your lovely nips are about to cut a hole through your blouse."

Hermione blushed a bit, then said hotly, "Well, if you had been around earlier today, perhaps we both could have relieved a bit of stress and you wouldn't have to be gawking at my nipples."

"Sorry, I had a long and frustrating Occlumency lesson with Snape. It was intolerable. Any time I spend with that man is intolerable. I had to walk around by myself afterward to blow off steam." Harry would not mention Sybill to Hermione. It would be a very deaf and unsympathetic ear that she would offer. Trusting her with the secret that he had fucked a teacher was something that would test even their friendship, and being that Hermione detested Trelawney, Harry knew he had to keep it to himself. He thought about what Hermione had just said.

"So where could we have gone today for a bit of _stress relief_?"

"I thought about it today. The Room of Requirements! We could have taken the cloak and snuck off. We could have asked for a small locking room inside it."

"Do you think it would do that for us?"

"I believe so. If it lets Trelawney hide her empty wine bottles there, I am sure it would provide us a bit of privacy."

"Brilliant!"

"Well, it is still a theory. I haven't tried it yet. It may refuse us. Perhaps it has some kind of moral code."

"Let's hope not. Well, you know what I mean. I love that it protects us, keeps the D.A. safe, I just hope it isn't a prude."

Hermione giggled. She sometimes forgot how much she liked being around Harry when he was on his own. He was so reserved in a larger group, always seemed he had to become the captain of the company, much more stoic, businesslike. Even when Ron was with them, he was just slightly more reserved, unless they were both ganging up on her to give her grief.

"Well, I hope you and Cho become better friends, but I am also hoping she is busy this Saturday." She winked, and then briefly grabbed his hand still between them, and squeezed it.

Harry followed her to the bottom of the steps that led up to the girl's dormitory floors. Hermione turned as she started up the steps. "You know, I have to be up early tomorrow. I take my shower around three in the morning. Never another soul around then. Just letting you know."

Harry nodded. "Good Night Hermione. See you tomorrow."

Hermione waved and turned and went up the stairs. Harry walked over to the steps up to his room, and after saying good night to the rest of the guys who were still awake- Ron was already snoring and talking in his sleep- flopped into bed wearing only his boxers. He fell asleep after asking for the bed to wake him up at 3:00 a.m.

Three a.m. came quickly for Harry. Five hours sleep just didn't seem enough. The bed had to be much less subtle than normal to wake him. It ended pulling the pillows from beneath his head and swatting him across the forehead with a tassel from the curtains after already yanking the sheets and covers from his body. Harry finally stirred and sat up and the bed quit its shaking of the mattress. Harry stood, and gathered his clothes for the day into his small duffel bag. Wearing only his boxers and his shoes, he covered himself and the bag with his invisibility cloak and disappeared onto the stairs, and then down to the commons room, and then hesitantly, he took the steps down to the girl's bathroom. Sure enough, he heard a shower running, and sweet humming. No one else was around. There were five shower stalls with curtains, and only the middle one was running and occupied. Harry took off his shoes and boxers and dropped them onto the bench next to Hermione's bathrobe and covered it with the cloak. He opened the curtain slowly and peered inside. It was indeed Hermione. He watched her bathe, growing hard as she bent over and soaped her body. He crept in behind her, her back to him and the curtain as the shower was much deeper inside. A small sink with mirror and chair was in the outer tiled area by the curtain. Harry slid his arms around Hermione and took the soap bar from her hand.  
"Here, let me do that, 'Mione."

"You are late."

"Not much. You're still wet and just getting soaped up. I think I came at the right time."

He soaped her back, insinuating his already full erection between her legs. Hermione reached down and grabbed the head of his cock as it came peeping out under her sex. She ground down on his shaft, rubbing her sex atop it as she caressed and pulled on Harry's large head.

"I so love that you have such a long cock Harry, I would not be able to do this with most men."

Harry kissed her between her shoulder blades and he ran his soapy hands around her stomach and up to her firm breasts. He soaped and caressed them firmly, running his fingers over her nipples until they hardened. Hermione moaned lightly in approval and Harry began to stroke slowly between her legs. Hermione held under his shaft so that the large head made contact against her clitoris. She gasped as his wide meat head rubbed fully over the face of her swelling love button. Her fingers deftly stroked the sensitive underside of the wide head of Harry's rod.

Harry nuzzled her neck and kissed her ear and asked the question to which he already knew the answer, "So, do you want me inside you?"

Hermione moaned, but shook her head. "No. I am not on any kind of birth control Harry. But you like this, don't you? Rubbing your cock along my pussy?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. Would you… would you consider letting me take you in your bum some time? You can't get pregnant from that…"

"Really, Harry? Sodomy? I don't know…. Your prick is so massive, I am a afraid you would damage my insides…. I-I would have to think about it. It would allow you to be inside me… and I would dearly like to feel that. Oh, I just don't know!"

"It's alright… no pressure. I just wondered what you thought of it. Do you like the way I am touching you now?"

"Mmmm, yes, but I want you to play with my cunt with your fingers, like this…. Yes, rub gently around here, where my fingers are. Oh. Oh! Yes, that feels so nice Harry! Please do that in small circles, faster then slower…and gently like you are… oh yesssssssss! Mmmm, Harry that is so nice."

Harry quickly brought the horny Hermione to climax. He continued until she curled over and begged him to stop. He held her through her orgasm and could feel a flood of warm wet fluid on the shaft of his long member. She shook and shuddered and moaned loudly, it nearly made Harry climax himself. He thought of the how Sybill had moaned, and how he loved watching his cock push deeper into her ass and thought of Hermione on her knees as he took her the same way, the moaning and squealing she would do as he fucked her tight little ass. He grew harder, and thicker at the reverie, and Hermione noticed it. She could not believe how hard and rigid his rod was. After she had recovered, Hermione reluctantly left Harry's embrace, and slid off the top of his steel erection. Hermione redirected the shower head to the wall and knelt in front of Harry and began to stroke his cock with an oil she had with her. His cock grew warm and she stroked it the way he liked; rubbing it quickly up and down, using her finger nails under his long shaft, then pulling down slowly with force, and then rubbing with her thumb the area just under the crown of his cock where the foreskin hand been cut away. She loved his huge cock, Ron was about two thirds his size and not as thick. Hermione watched Harry with his eyes closed and concentrated on his breathing. She knew he was near his own climax, as his breathing became faster and he began to curse under his breath.

She took his large mushroom shaped crown into her mouth and began to suck and lick around the glans, and then farther down his shaft, bringing it closer to the back of her mouth as she continued to stroke with both hands much of his shaft that remained outside her. Harry grabbed her head; she readied herself and felt his cock jerk and the warm sticky fluid fill her mouth. Hermione swallowed, and then gulped again as Harry gave her another rather large jolt of his man cream. She pulled away, to bring his cock out of her mouth and to let him continue to come on her face and down her neck and atop her breasts. After all, they were in a shower and she could clean up quickly. It pained her not to let him enter her; she wanted it so badly, but she was saving herself, and she had a genuine fear of what anal sex would be like with Harry and his huge cock. It was hard for her to keep her control, but Harry was a gentleman about it, and she always brought him to satisfaction and he did the same for her. Hermione stuck out her tongue and licked a large streaming gob of his cum still pulsing from his massive cock. She sucked and licked him fully before she reached her hands up for Harry to pull her upright. Then business like, they continued with another quick soaping of each other's bodies and hair and washed away they evidence of the sex they had. Harry dressed quickly, stopping to admire her tiny round bum in just her tiny lace knickers. Her small breasts so perky and firm; the gumdrop nipples still hard and pointed atop them. He walked over to her, his hand disappearing into those same lace knickers, pushing his fingers into her folds, then pulling out his wet fingers to suck on them in front of her. Hermione tried to appear annoyed at him but then smirked. Harry then kissed Hermione on the cheek and disappeared under the cloak as he heard noise on the steps. He whispered to her, "That was fun, we should try it again some time!" before he gave her an unexpected squeeze on her lovely rump while invisible and then he left the bathroom area.

He did quietly stay by the steps for a bit just to see what Lavender looked like naked before she jumped into her shower. He was sure Hermione would not find that amusing. After taking his time watching Lavender bend over to shave her legs, he thought he might have to make some additional sight- seeing trips under the cloak in the future to this bathroom. He left furtively, walking softly on the stone steps, and then made his way back to the commons room and then out into the castle and took the quickest route over to the Divination tower. At this time of morning, the castle was very dim, but he could see well enough and only saw an occasional house elf as he walked the halls.

It was as expected, Sybill was fast asleep when he arrived, so Harry just took his clothes off and joined her naked in bed and was soon spooning her body. She did not wake as he cuddled in, wrapping his arm around her, but she did grasp his arm and nuzzled under his neck and murmured something in her slumber. He fell back asleep with his legs wrapped around her.

Harry awoke to the sensation of someone kissing his lower back and buttocks, while hands caressed his back and the backs of his upper legs. He could feel Sybill's nipples grazing over the tops of his legs and muscular glutes. He was on his stomach splayed out on the large round bed. The veils were down, and the insides lit with small dim twinkling lights to give a bit of a magical feel of being inside some Far Eastern tent in the desert.

Sybill was between his legs, and she continued to kiss and lick his lower back and took her hands and spread his buttocks to run her tongue down his crevice, and then around his own starfish, and then down around his balls. Sybill knew he was awake and stopped and allowed him to roll over on his back, she helped him swing his long right leg over her, so that she remained between his legs. Harry looked up at her sleepily. She looked refreshed, and perhaps had been up a bit at her vanity, for she looked more attractive and alert than she had in her wine and Mezcal state she was in last night. She was a bit dreamy eyed looking, and Harry noticed a burnt acrid odor in the air. "Mmmh, Good Morning Sybill, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better, dear boy, but I must say I am rather sore from that magnificent fucking you gave me yesterday! I don't think my poor little bum will ever be the same." She stretched her arms out, her back arched. Harry admired her full breasts with their own very perky nipples. Sybill leaned forward, and then she kissed him on his stomach with a big smack. She began kissing him on his sternum, and made her way up to his mouth, her lips lightly brushing his before kissing him some more. "I hope you don't mind me waking you this way, I do find you so very attractive."

"I wish this was the way I was woke every morning! So much more pleasant than an tassel to the face."  
"What?"

"Never mind. I have a very rude bed, but then again, I tend to be a heavy sleeper at times. You look lovely, can I have another kiss?"

They kissed some more passionately, sharing each other's tongues playfully. Harry could feel himself hardening as Sybill's nude body pressed against his. She rubbed her stomach and pubis slowly and gently against his thickening member.

"My, I think I feel someone getting very hard," she said as she reached down to grab the wide crown of Harry's lengthening cock. "Do you mind if I play with this a bit, dear Harry?"

"Mmmm. Not at all sweet Sybill."

She had picked up his now turgid but not fully erect long prick, and began to work it with her hands, which were oiled. Harry could smell a faint scent of cardamom and jasmine. He felt his cock warm up with the oils, it felt very pleasant. Where did these Hogwarts women go to find oils that felt good on men's cocks, and why did the men not know about these oils? He supposed it was because the guys would never come out of their dorm rooms or the showers if they did know where to find them. Harry thought back on yesterday as he appreciated the stroking Sybill was giving his rod.

"Were you just having a laugh, or did you really mean it yesterday that you were a virgin Sybill?"

"Oh, I truly meant it. I am a virgin, my young man. I foolishly had a binding spell put on my sex that would only allow a certain kind of person to be able to take my flower, as a romantic commitment. I found out once I made my way in the world that it was truly a rare person I was seeking. So rare in fact, it took twenty-two years for me to find him." She looked directly at Harry with a sweet soft smile that made him blush. Sybill backed up on the bed a bit and then lowered her head and began to lick and suck on the base of the shaft of Harry's thickening cock. She moaned at the taste of his rod, like she was just tasting a wonderful peppermint stick. She held it with one hand stroking the head while she licked and sucked her way up the length of the shaft, then down again, taking each of his large testicles into her mouth and sucking and licking on them. Harry groaned in appreciation. It felt incredibly good, and he was very turned on watching his teacher take his cock to her mouth.

"Mmmm, Sybill, that feels wonderful. I hate to ask this because I do not want to rush anything, but do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, normally I would have to be cognizant of that fact as well, and being a creature of habit, I am an early riser. It is 5:00 a.m. dear Harry. We have plenty of time. Don't you worry. I will get you down to breakfast by 8:00 o'clock."

"Great! I am glad we have plenty of time, but I certainly think I could skip class this morning if we need too… Oh god, Sybill that feels fantastic!"

"Yes, this indeed is a fun way to start the day- I certainly could get used to it. A cup of coffee followed by lovemaking with my personal hero… ah that would be the life… Oh my, where are my manners! Would you like a cup of coffee or tea to hold you over? The dear house elves delivered me my normal morning breakfast at four-thirty, I have a croissant or pastry if you would like as well."

"Actually, just a bit of mint would be nice about now."

"Oh, dear boy, you are not worried about your breath right now, are you? Please, do not worry about such societal constraints around free spirit such as myself! Why, I am sucking your beautiful cock, am I not? Although it is such a beautifully long and hard and thick young penis, I can certainly tell you that it is not giving me minty breath, though I am sure there is a spell for it somewhere that I have not learned. Perhaps I should ask your mate, the Granger girl about it?" Sybill mused a bit cattily. She placed her hand on his chest and patted him. "So, no need to worry about that dear boy. How about a puff to relax you then? It does help to enhance the tactile senses. It is surely making this very pleasant for me."

She held up a half burnt rolled cigarette, that Harry identified as the source of the acrid smoke he had smelled earlier. He had a bit of experience with cannabis, Neville had been cultivating some of what he called sinsemilla in the Herbology gardens. It seemed popular with many of the teachers. He complained often about finding buddings missing off his plants. Professor Sprout had offered him more room in the greenhouse to continue his "research". Harry nodded the affirmative, and Sybill, now just sitting on top of Harry's cock pressed to his body and grinding her wet sex against it, made the "okay" symbol with her right hand and flicked her index finger against her thumb, and the tip of her index finger alit with flame. She looked down at Harry, her hips still swaying and twisting, and said, "I may be a poor witch, but I do have some parlour tricks down."

She took the flaming finger to the end of the joint and puffed gently until she had it lit, blew on her finger and the flame disappeared, and then took a subsequent drag, and handed the lit and smoking joint to Harry who plucked the non-lit end gingerly from her finger and thumb. He inhaled deeply and ended up coughing for a bit.

"I should have warned you that the smoke was rather strong."

"No problem, not used to smoking much, but I do like the sinsemilla that my friend grows."

Yes, we have so many talented students here at Hogwarts..." Sybill sighed dramatically and sniffed, "I will dearly miss seeing their faces in my classes each day." A sincere tear rolled down Sybill's cheek. Harry reached up and gently wiped it away. Sybill held his hand in appreciation and kissed it.

Harry wondered if this was just his teacher being melodramatic or if she truly was sad that she would not be able to teach. In the past, Harry would have thought the tear was more for dramatic effect, thinking that as long as long as Sybill was cared for and fed, she would have no problem staying at Hogwarts and not having to teach. Yet as she held his hand, and he saw her lip tremor, he knew there was a genuine sadness inside her. He ran his fingers gently along her cheek and lips, and then held her strong chin. They smiled sadly at each other. He pulled her close to him and kissed her with a smoldering linger, and then attempted a enthusiastic grin, and said, "Things will get better. Sod Umbridge. She's a bitch."

Another tear rolled down her cheek as Sybill tried to manage a weak smile, and she said, "Yes, _Fuck_ Umbridge!" Sybill passed the marijuana cigarette back to Harry appreciating how handsome this caring young man was in this early morning light.

Harry took another hit and was able to hold it and release it slowly this time without the coughing fit. He offered it back to Sybill who took it without much thinking and pursed her lips to its tip and inhaled deeply. She exhaled after a bit of time, a thin blue stream of smoke escaped her lips. She offered it again to Harry who declined, and she put it out with wetted fingers and dropped it back down on the bed. After some more passionate kissing, Sybill went back to fellating Harry, this time bringing his hot banger into her mouth, sucking and bobbing up and down on it. Harry was enjoying it immensely, especially after the effects of the joint had crept upon him. He thoroughly enjoyed watching women suck his cock. Sybill was especially adept, in his limited experience so far, but it was a real turn on, knowing this older woman, who was his teacher - was before him, giving him such oral pleasure. He was soon raging hard.

"Sybill, please turn around, I would like to taste your lovely pussy you while you suck me."

"My, yes, I believe that would be appropriate. My yin to your yang. The curl of pleasure."

Sybill turned around, presenting her lovely round rump and sex to Harry's face. Harry began kneading her buttocks and kissing them, as he made his way slowly in toward her sex, taint, and anus. He gripped her round buttocks and brought his face in closer to his target of oral pleasure. Sybill began to moan appreciatively to the touch of his hands, mouth, and tongue to her erogenous zone. She continued to suck and stroke his master branch, but Harry could tell she was distracted by his passionate kissing, sucking, licking, and biting. He pulled her body closer his face, like they had done the day before, but then twisted her over onto the bed and on her back. He grabbed her inner thighs and pulled her up, then stuffed a couple of pillows under her lower back. Sybill lay sprawled back at an incline, her legs spread eagle, as Harry began to devour her sex with passion and gusto. She cried out, moaning, urging him on turned on by the control he was taking of their lovemaking.

"Oh yes dear boy! Bring your tongue to my sex, eat my delicious puss!" Sybill, using the index and middle finger of her right hand in an inverted V pulled parted her inner labia exposing wet pink flesh of her sex, and the opening to her love tunnel, tattered but open fully from the deflowering Harry had performed the day before with his fingers. The crux of the inverted V of her fingers was just above her clitoris. While spreading out, Sybill pulled back upon the hooded top of her sex, exposing more of her swollen clitoris to Harry and his eager tongue. Harry's warm wet tongue swept gently over the face of her love nerve, sending tingles up Sybill's spine. Harry kissed and suckled along her labia, and his deft tongue darted in and around her inner sex, and into her vaginal opening as far as it could reach. He swirled around the fleshy wet insides, tasting the honey sap her love nest was already producing. One finger, gently wetted, slowly circled and then penetrated Sybill's anus. Despite of her soreness, or perhaps because of it, Sybill moaned in pleasure, and pushed back on his hand with a movement of her hips to drive his finger in deeper. Perhaps the anal sex from the day before was not quite the torment she had let on. Harry continued his oral pleasure, moaning his own satisfactions and passions as he continued to taste, lick and nibble all around her sex, his lips smacking wantonly on the flowing pussy nectar now dripping from her freed opening. Harry brought his tongue back to her love nerve, and circled the face of it, then flicked his tongue along its engorged sides, and at one point, pursing his lips around it and sucking it into his lips and rubbing his tongue all around it, sending chills through Sybill's body, and squeals from her lovely mouth. Another finger had joined the gentle probing and thrusting inside her tightened anus. Sybill moaned and cried, her senses becoming overwhelmed at his touches and pleasures coming to her sexual areas. Harry marveled at the elasticity of the human body, she was almost as tight as when he first approached her little virgin starfish yesterday, which was a surprise based on the size of the gape of her anal opening he had left after the rogering his large member had given it for the long period the evening prior. Harry continued his oral passion until it proved too much for Sybill who screamed and clinched her knees around her lover's body, and the waves of pleasure overwhelmed her. Her vaginal ejaculate gushed, and her legs quivered and quaked in orgasm. She had a vision, again of a great battle in a dungeon like room with a stone frame with a misty mirror in its center, with wizards and witches battling, then of Harry's face, angry and distraught, tears streaming from under his glasses.

She came to her senses, clutching Harry, holding him as she tried to wipe his eyes with her kisses on his cheeks. She broke from holding his face and kissed his lips with passion. She pulled him on top of her, raising her legs, offering her sex to him, grasping and finding his massive cock, and guiding his large head to her sex. Harry thrust slowly, and his large crown found the warm wet opening to her sex, and pushed, and with a natural ease it opened, and allowed his cock to enter the warm wet fleshy folds of velvet within. Sybill cried, and moaned, tears streaming down her face as she felt the fullness of Harry's rod enter her. The warmth and thickness of his man meat, filling her completely, stretching her insides, which it did so willingly. Harry thrust some more, and more of his length entered Sybill and she moaned her approval loudly as she kissed his forehead, their faces so close together that they could feel each other's warmth radiating from their skin. Soon she could feel the head of his cock at her uterus, rubbing along and past its tip. She felt a shock of pleasure deep inside her slowly echo out, causing her vagina to tighten around her lover's staff, and her anus to flex open and close. She felt her Kegel muscles tighten along with her buttocks and muscles in the backs of her upper legs.

Harry was beside himself. He thought he had felt pleasure with his cock entering the slick tight warmth of Sybill's rectum. That was just the frosting compared to the warm wet velvet smoothness he felt as his cock slid slowly into the pleasure that was his teacher's pussy. It was meant to be, this is where his cock should be all the time! The sensual pleasure was beyond his description, he could only moan his satisfaction at feeling the deep wet and soft insides hug and surround his sensitive cock like for the home it had always had been searching. His hand and a bit of saliva would be poor comfort after experiencing this bit of wonderful.

Harry felt as Sybill tightened and tugged her talented vaginal muscles around his member and smiled. He began to thrust slowly, passionately, in and out of Sybill's virgin puss. Sybill continued to moan and cry, tears of happiness leaking from her eyes, her disbelief that one so young would be the hero she had been seeking. She knew the age difference was great but felt only a little bit of shame at his age, because this was destiny playing out, and she was a part of it no matter what. The fates had meant this to be, and she had learned enough in her life to accept it and allow it to happen. The sensation was incredibly satisfying and pleasurable, and she fought to stay in the present to experience it, not allow the Veil to take her again, not during her lovemaking. She cooed and gently urged Harry to fuck her harder, to go faster if he wanted. She wanted her first time to be passionate, even rough at times. She wanted to allow her young stud to roam free inside her pasture. Harry responded, and the pace and the passion arose, and so she felt perhaps she had turned her young stud into a centaur, as his thrusts became harder and shook her breasts, hips and buttocks. Harry sucked on her nipples as he continued to drive his hardened member in and out of her now very lubricated and willing sex. He instinctively pressed down on the outside of her pubis with one hand as he thrust, and the pressure cause the top of his wide head to rub fully atop Sybill's canal and onto the g-spot nerve bundle hidden in her flesh. She cried out in pleasure and held his hand on the outside of her sex so that he would continue the pleasure. Harry thrust faster with the full contact, and Sybill cried out as she squirted a large stream of ejaculate from her sex. Harry felt the warm wet flood and that along with Sybill's erotic moans and cries, pushed him over the edge, he no longer fought the urgent welling inside his balls and he let loose. Sybill felt the strong jerk of Harry's cock, and the warm semen erupt hard inside her, and urged him to pull out.

"Please dear boy, pull out, please pull out!"

Harry did so, his cock spasming hard, as ejaculate jolted and flew, landing on Sybill's face and breasts. He continued to erupt, and Sybill slid down under him and then leaned forward, bringing her tongue and mouth to his cock as it erupted onto her cheek and then into her mouth. She held her mouth open and allowed the spasms to continue to jolt sweet cum into her mouth. She swallowed and more cum hit her chin and neck. She opened her mouth and swallowed the massive head and as much of the shaft that could fit comfortably in her mouth without taking it to the back and down her throat. She continued to swallow as more sperm spurted then dribbled its way out of Harry's cock. She sucked and licked sensitive parts of the member in her mouth. This triggered another round of climax, and another large gulp of his semen ensued. Sybill opened her mouth to breathe, and another jolt cause cum to drip from the corners of her mouth and down her chin. She wiped her chin with the back of her forearm, and grabbed Harry pulling him down from his upright on his knees position to his hands on either side of her head as they kissed passionately and deeply.

Sybill could now feel the initial ejaculation slowly dripping out of her sex and knew that she would have to make a discreet visit to Madame Pomfrey for a powder to reverse any unwanted conception from happening. She relished in the feel, the slow oozing out of Harry's sticky warm seed from between the lips of her sex. She could feel it drip down her taint and then around her anus. They kissed some more passionately, and then just held each other for a while, catching their breaths. Sybill looked over at Harry with a genuine smile on her face.

"That was lovely Harry, I do not think I could have had a better experience at losing my virginity."

Harry nodded, "Nor mine. I really enjoyed sharing that with you, Sybill."

"You know we must be discreet don't you dear Harry? Even though I am no longer your teacher, this would be frowned on by pretty much everyone."

"I understand. Mum's the word. Will we get to do this again?"

"I hope so, but I cannot say, Harry. Your near future is fraught with many surprises and events."

"Any you can tell me about?"

"Not with great detail. I ask you to be careful dear boy, and to continue your practice in the defensive arts. You may need them soon."

"You know about that?"

"Just what I have seen in signs and visions. You are a strong teacher, Harry, but stay guarded and readied. The forces of Voldemort conspire against you. The Ministry of Magic is confused and falling into the hands of the Dark Lord. I have had visions of puppet strings tied to Umbridge and the Minister, and a dark shadow slithering in the background, pulling on them."

This realization sobered the two lovers from their current state of passion. They held each other awhile longer, lost in their own thoughts. Sybill pulled Harry once again upstairs to the bath, they took a quick cleanse together. They held each other, and Harry assured her that she would soon be back to teaching at Hogwarts, that Dumbledore would take care of matters.

Sybill asked him to join her for tea that afternoon when he had a free period, and Harry promised he would come. He told her he had a commitment later that day and would not be able to see her that night.

Afterwards, Sybill, dressed only in a sheer robe, pleasured Harry once more orally, this time taking him fully down her throat until he came one more time. Harry held her for several minutes, not wanting anything more that for them to be near each other. Sybill had many questions for Harry, but she held them at bay. She knew it would take some time for this very introverted young man to warm up enough to her to be able to confide his hopes and fears to her. She helped to dress him and sent him on his way to breakfast early, his shirt neatly pressed with one of the few domestic spells she remembered easily, and his tie tied loosely but with a neat and sturdy knot.

After Harry had left, Sybill went to the pensieve to preserve her memory fully in a special crystal vial of ruby red. She was back at the pensieve only a couple of hours later, to relive their lovemaking that morning, in her loneliness. She did not dress into her Professor Trelawney disguise, and took her meals privately in her rooms. She stayed away from any wine or liquor; she had much to discuss with Albus that night. She found a lovely bud for the waterpipe in preparation for his visit, and asked Philomena to bake Dumbledore's favorite biscuits. Her heart was heavy but hopeful at the same time. She had a friend now, and perhaps a lover, but she was conflicted about it. Was it truly what Harry needed right now? She would have to see what the Fates had in design.

 **Back to the present:**

Sybill regretted not telling Harry more about the visions she had about the battle that took place at the Ministry. The one that caused the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. At the time it seemed best. She sighed, it was time to find out what news she had brought back from the Veil. It was time to go look and listen to her painting. She dreaded what her visions could reveal.

Minutes later, Sybill left her studio in a panic. She must go to Ireland right away. She must find Harry. If he were to go through with the plan he had in mind; all of wizard kind's future was in jeopardy. She knew what had to be done for the time line to be righted. She found her wand and wallet, and then gathered a quick bag of clothes, throwing in the crystal ball that brought her the most clarity. After consulting the elderly house elf, Philomena, on the quickest route, Sybill left by Floo network for Dublin.


	24. Time Takes a Mulligan

Up until the attack by the Ravagers, it was not all horrible. Well, that was dependent upon your point of view- even with Dudley involved, Harry found his first cousin's sexual encounters very hot because they involved Molly. He had to admit, that while he was under the cloak he shadowed Molly more than his cousin at the house, especially when they were getting ready to go out for lunch. Molly liked to walk around almost nude in her room when she could. She also loved teasing the shit out of Dudley; it reminded him too much of the relationship between Petunia and himself. Even with a stunner like Molly, Harry could but not help but think about Petunia. He also thought of Jean Granger too. He was beginning to feel the pull of the potion. After he had this mess fixed, and had spent some time with Petunia, he would sooner or later have to connect with Jean as well. He wondered how well the Grangers were getting along and if Hermione and her bastard father were treating Jean better. He was feeling guilty at forcing an _Imperio_ curse on his dear friend and second-guessing the decision to do so. Not so much for Mr. Granger.

As he spent time "observing" his first cousin and his lovely cousin by marriage, Harry was amazed at the physical transformation that Dudley had gone through. Even though he was still a big guy, it was all muscle; he wasn't the fat git he knew before. The bad side would be what he could do with all that muscle if he wanted to remain a bully. Harry felt sorry for any kid in lower grades at Dudley's school.

Earlier that day, while Harry shadowed Molly and Dudley, Sᴓlvi had followed the Ravagers, using her local dark arts connections to find out where the gang of young dark wizards liked to be seen publicly. She was discreet but was able to find and follow the young blonde protegee of Olc Peacach, Mallory Malfoy. Since he was wandering the posh downtown district of high-end shops and restaurants, the beautiful model-like twenty something Sᴓlvi fit right in walking in and out of shops nearby. Malfoy ended up in a small hole in the wall pub, off a cobbled street in the old wharf section of Cork along the River Lee. With an extensive glamour spell, Sᴓlvi disguised herself as a rather plain and elderly woman who would be ignored easily. She took a half pint of lager and sat at a small booth with an order of chips to nibble as she listened to the brags and rants of Olc and his crew. They were a disgusting and misogynistic lot, leering at the young barmaid and describing in detail to each other how they would fuck and hurt her. This was not boys will be boys talk, this was nasty, evil torture kind of talk. The rude conversation made her hackles rise and her temper steam. It was all she could do not to launch of series of reducto curses and even the AK curse at them. They did not deserve to walk among decent humankind.

She did not get much in terms of plans from them other than Olc and Malfoy were supposed to meet that night at the _An Spailpin Fanac_ , then determine what kind of trouble they could find for the evening. Tourist season was in full swing, and there were always young college girls out on their own that could be " _Imperio'd"_ for an evening of fun. However, she did get a sense of their evil, and somewhat their skill levels. There was a dark master somewhere behind Olc, but his dogs, they were fully controlled by Peacach. Sᴓlvi had concerns… there were many tyrants in the world, but anyone who could create an evil bastard like Peacach was of grave concern.

She ordered a sandwich and waited for them to leave before she hurriedly finished her meal and made her way back to St. Finbarr's where she and Harry would reconnect. After a day on the town, Molly and Dudley were on their way back to Molly's house to rest and get ready for the evening out. Harry was touched when he followed Dudley back to the Antique store and he bought the locket for Molly. He realized how much Molly had affected his oafish cousin. The plan Harry had formulated was for Sᴓlvi and Harry to follow Molly and Dudz from her house when they were about to leave for dinner and the concert. For now, Harry made his way by cloaked broom to St. Finbarr's Hospital. The investigative duo met in the hospital gardens at 4:00 p.m. When she saw Harry arrive, Sᴓlvi stood up quickly from the outdoor bench where she perched anxiously. She was back to looking like her current twenty-something gorgeous model self; it made Harry's heart skip a beat when he saw her. She trotted quickly in her high heels to him, grabbed his hand and apparated them both to her office/apartment at the hospital.

Harry gasped and held his stomach. "You should warn a bloke when you are going to do that."

"My apologies. I have much to share with you, and I wished for us to be away from prying eyes and any chances to change the timeline as quickly as we could if someone were to recognize us. You did not cause any interactions or changes at Molly's household, did you?"

"No, I remained unseen, but learned a ton about the nature of how my cousins get along…"

"From your tone, you seemed a bit surprised."

"Hmmm, about the sexual attraction, no, but about how much Dudley has changed his… off-putting- yeah that would be a good word for it- for how much Dudley has changed his off-putting behavior due to Molly."

"You are sure? No interference on your part?"

"No, none that I am aware of- neither seemed to think anything was amiss."

"Bra, uhm… good. The closest we can keep events to unfolding like they did before, the better our chances to figure out the best way to keep the attack and kidnapping from occurring without causing dangerous side effects to the timeline. However, our mere presence here could alter things anyway."

"This is making my bloody head hurt, but I understand we must be careful."

Sᴓlvi relayed her observations of Olc Peacach and his crew. She even shared her suspicion that Olc had an evil mentor lurking in the background. She noticed how bleary-eyed Harry looked, how he seemed to be looking off in the distance as she spoke.

"We must get some sleep. When was the last time you slept?"

"I-I dunno. I am very tired. Yes, some sleep would be helpful." The fact was, Harry was dead dog tired. He felt the energy leave his body as he undressed himself. Sᴓlvi did the same. With a flick of her wand, heavy curtains covered the windows in the room, and a single candle lit and floated near the bed. The wax dripped into a ceramic vase it hovered above. The two crawled into bed and spooned with Harry on the outside, wrapping his arms around Sᴓlvi . Sᴓlvi moved his arms gently until they were at her waist and wrapped around her firm young tummy. Within minutes, they were asleep, with a request for the bed to wake them in five hours. They would use the time turner to turn back a couple of hours to make sure they were on time to follow Molly and Dudley from her house.

Their sleep was deep and that of the exhausted. Harry dreamt constantly, a horrible dream of solving puzzles and trying to make his way out of a maze of an office building much like the Ministry of Magic, but full of insane and fantastical beings. Okay, so much like the Ministry of Magic. He woke, his body a bit rested, but thoughts flying in his mind. Sᴓlvi seemed to feel this from him. She stroked his shoulder with the palm of her hand and kissed his cheek.

"Are you up for this Harry?" We have heard Molly describe it, and we have seen the results… this will not be pleasant in the least and we will not be able to interfere with it this go around…"

Harry just nodded.

They took a bath together, Sᴓlvi was very tender and loving to Harry, but uncharacteristically was not overtly sexual. Harry although always interested, assumed that she wanted them to keep their focus during this important mission, so he did not attempt to initiate any sexual acts. Their comfort level seemed to grow with each other. Being silent with their own thoughts was not awkward. Harry was smitten with her beauty. At twenty-something, Avslöja was an incredibly lovely young woman whose sensual nature permeated the room with every small movement of her body and her eyes. Harry found himself being caught often staring at her. Sᴓlvi would only smile, and sometimes blush at his attention. They dressed and ate some bread and cheese and sausages from her small kitchen. They dressed into evening wear, clothes Sᴓlvi had purchased while following the young Ravager. Sᴓlvi brought along some cloaking potions as well as some polyjuice. She had pulled taken a strand of hair from a handsome Irishman who had stopped very willingly to give her directions earlier that day. She thought it would be the perfect disguise for Harry for the evening to help blend in with crowd as they shadowed Molly and his cousin. Harry brought his broom with his cloak in the pouch. Together they apparated to the back garden of Molly's house where there was sufficient cover with trees and greenery to stay out of sight. It was there that Harry transformed via polyjuice potion into a broad-shouldered handsome ginger man that could have been a cousin to the Weasleys. Sᴓlvi made Harry drink the full flask, to ensure that his disguise would remain for the full evening. With a quick spell, she added some facial hair to Harry's new visage, a moustache and a large soul patch, just in case there was someone who recognized the original man from which she had nicked the hair. Harry kept his glasses on but hid them with the _Indespectus_ charm. They waited outside the house after ensuring by spell work that only Molly and Dudley were inside the abode.

When the taxi had ferried the cousins away, they followed, invisible to the rest of the world by riding tandem on the broom. Harry did not mind having Sᴓlvi clutch him tightly as they glided high above, but always within sight of the cab. Sᴓlvi enjoyed flying on the broom, it had been years since she had used it as a means of transport; the closet she came to a broom these days was at the Quidditch stands in her hometown, Alta, Norway. She closed her eyes and let the cool evening breeze wash over her face and through hair. She nuzzled her face into the back of Harry's neck. Her body mimicked his in synchronicity as they directed the broom to twist and turn, avoiding objects like power lines, light poles and tree branches as they soared above, tracking the black hack as it meandered to the old downtown area. They landed on the roof of a nearby building, found a dark back alley where they could levitate down, emerging only a block away from the famous inn.

Harry and Sᴓlvi entered the pub and found a cozy table within eyeshot of Harry's cousins. The evening in the pub went well, they ate and drank lightly, and even sang Happy Birthday to Dudley. When Dudley left to go to the loo, Harry followed, and then slipped into the invisibility cloak at an opportune time when no one else was in the hall leading to the restrooms. It was evident to Harry that Dudley was intoxicated, so it was easy to follow him in his non-attentive state. He followed closely behind. It was lucky for him that the bathroom was wide, and he was able to dodge around to a corner away from Dudley and two other young men in the bog. The two strangers were smoking hashish, and Harry could tell easily by their dress that they were wizards. He held his breathing to very shallow level and concentrated on the interaction between Dudley and the young men. He wanted to strangle Dudley, who was once again yakking to the strangers about way more than he should. Harry could tell by Molly's description that the dark- haired stranger was the Peacach fellow and his hackles rose. He thought perhaps that he should just go ahead and obliviate the two wizards after Dudley left. He consulted the scryer ball, which he found out from Sᴓlvi that he need not speak to it, he could just hold it and "think" to it.

He held it up under the cloak, after pulling it from the broom travel pouch that he wore unseen on his hip like the American tourist "Fanny packs". He thought, "What will happen if I obliviate the two wizards of their memory of their conversation with Dudley?" The answer came rolling back,

 _It is likely they will attack others tonight instead. More will die at their hands… this is all I can see at this time…_

Harry was frustrated, it seemed the scryer ball would have to witness the events of the evening as well to make a more informed decisions… apparently there were no short cuts for this problem. He decided to do nothing as he promised. As detestable as watching these events would become, they must witness all they could before he and Sᴓlvi could figure out the best solution for saving Dudley and getting rid of the Ravagers once and for all. He knew it might mean that he may have to take a life or several lives to make it happen. He did not want to think about it, but he would do what it would take to protect his family. His family. How odd that truly thought of the Dursleys as part of his family. As detestable as they could be, they were still his blood and he knew that he could never leave them to harm.

 ** _A couple of hours later…_**

Harry was remembering a saying, something about the road to hell was paved with good intentions. Well, due to his intentions, right now all hell was breaking loose.

He had tried to be the stoic observer, just to be on objective reconnaissance, to figure out the best course of action to head off the attack of the Ravagers on his cousins, which then morphed also into finding a way to put these dark wizards away or at least to minimize the amount of people they could hurt.

It was a gag reflex, a reaction of revulsion and anger that had been welling to the point that he could no longer contain it. When Olc Dubh Peacach raised his wand and pointed it at Dudley who was attacking one of the rapist Ravagers with the knife that had just been at his own throat, Harry reacted with cold steel anger. He pointed his wand at the raised arm of the foul leader of the Ravagers and uttered with no hesitation, " _Reducto!_ "

He watched as the arm exploded from its socket, the hand still attached and holding the wand as it went sailing several feet across the alley and landed with a sickening thud against the old brick foundation of the building next door to the club. Peacach fell to the ground, screaming in agony. Sᴓlvi had had just registered what had happened, seconds before everyone else and began to launch _Immobulus_ curses at the rapists, along with a satisfactory _crucio_ curse or two. She was resigned to see this through now that Harry had started it. Secretly, she was hoping he would do something rash like this, because her own bones were aching to do the same.

Harry had pointed his wand at the fleeing Ravager known as Peeler, and without trying to think of a less destructive curse, uttered "Reducto!" again, and blew his left lower leg to pieces, dropping him in screaming agony very quickly. He pointed his wand again and stated, " _Petrificus Totalus!_ _"_ , putting a full body bind on the writhing Ravager.

Harry and Sᴓlvi , on Harry's broom, quickly floated to the ground, Sᴓlvi stepped off the broom and grabbed Harry roughly, shaking him. "you must not leave the invisibility of the broom, do you understand? No one must know you were here!"

"But I have to help Dud and Molly and … the Polyjuice potion!"

She shook her head. " It was not as strong as I thought. You have reverted… probably brought on by the anger… You can help by keeping these others covered." Out of the corner of her eye she saw a grimacing and shaking Peacach trying to crawl toward his arm and wand. She snarled, "Crucio!" and sent him writhing in place. She followed it with, " _Immobulus!"_ and Olc stiffened and stopped moving, looking for all the world like he had just died. Dudley was wrenching Shiv off from beneath Molly, and had just pushed his stiff body away, when it floated up and away. At twenty feet up, Harry pointed his wand at the runaway frozen Ravager and said, " _Finite Incantatem"_ and watched with some satisfaction as the dark wizard plummeted to the ground with a sickening thud. In case the curse also countered the _Immobulus_ placed by Sᴓlvi , he pointed his wand again at the more than likely unconscious Shiv and uttered, " _Immobulus!_ "

Sᴓlvi hurried to Dudley's side, helping him to untangle the rapists from Molly, and to remove her floating spell as well. She put Molly to sleep with a _Dormis_ spell to help with the pain and shock the poor battered woman was experiencing. Dudley was sobbing, beside himself in grief and anger and shock, he stood hovering over Sᴓlvi watching her take care of Molly, blood dripping from his slashed cheek down his neck and onto the ground. He was oblivious to his own wound, his concern only for his Molly.

Harry wanted to comfort him, to tell him she would be okay, when he remembered the blonde lookout was still unaccounted for. He sped on his broom down the dark alley, only to find the malfeasant Malfoy lying supine on the ground with a witch standing over him, her wand drawn. He slowed up, stopping feet before the woman, his eyes widening in recognition. The witch put away her wand and looked directly in Harry's direction. Sybill Trelawney said gently, "You can remove your cloak, dear boy, I know you are there."

Harry stepped off the broom and leaned it with practiced care against the building and withdrew his hand, thus appearing in front of Sybill.

"I was afraid I would be too late and miss this, since I had no time turner, I could only hope the Veil had revealed the events of this evening to me much earlier than they occurred. I was glad I could be of assistance with this ruffian here. I am rather proud that my C _atatonia_ _s_ spell worked as well as it did." She said this as she gazed down at the subdued dark wizard.

Harry rushed up and gave her a big hug, which surprised and pleased the professor at the same time. Her heart pounded a bit at their embrace, and she wished for different circumstances. She held Harry by his arms. He was looking her over, noticing that she was not in her typical Professor Trelawney outfit. She was not in her wig and glasses, or her hippy layered outfit of colored cotton veils and a big wool sweater. She wore a smart long leather coat over a black cotton tunic that went over tight black stockings. She wore high leather boots with wedge heels that went to just below her knees. She was breathtakingly kick-ass looking, which added surrealism to the whole situation.

Harry began with a stutter, speaking quickly. "My cousins were attacked, they were raping her, I could not stand by! I-I blew his arm off! Please, come quickly! ..." He motioned down the alley.

Sybill grabbed his arm and pulled to get his attention. "Harry. Stop. I have already summoned the local Auror authority, they should be here very soon! You must go back and help your cousins. "

"But Sᴓlvi said I should remain hidden…"

"I understand, but you must reveal yourself to your cousins and let them know you are here… it is important that you are still part of the healing process and meet the Healer. The Veil revealed this to me, but I must ask much of you right now. You must give me the time turner. I will return it before this night is through, but you must let me have it now. Please trust me Harry, it is important for the fate of you and your kin."

Harry nodded, knowing that it had to be important, and pulled the turner out from under his shirt, and took it off from around his neck and handed it to Sybill. She grasped his hand with both hers when she took it and looked into his eyes. "Now let's go together to your cousins."

Dudley ran quickly when he saw Harry, straight for him, with a look of both anguish and relief on his face. "Harry! I can't believe you are here!" He grabbed him into a bear hug, picking him up off the ground. "I bet you are the one the got us help with these fekking magic wankers weren't you?' He pulled back, his slashed cheek still bleeding, tears were coming down his face, snot out his nose, and his lip quivered. Any other time, he would have pounded Harry if he had seen him in this condition, until he had promised he would never say a word. He kept his hands atop Harry's shoulders, shaking. He looked over to Molly. "She will be okay, won't she Harry?"

Harry reached up and put his hand on his cousin's wounded cheek and ear and reflexively cited, " _Episkey, Episkey maximus_!" The dripping blood instantly congealed, and his cousin's wound started to scab over. "Yeah, Dudz, she will be okay, because you will be here to take care of her."

Dudley looked at him quizzically, "Why the fuck are you here in Cork?"

Harry shrugged. "I thought I would come to say Happy Birthday, but I found you in a mess of things again, Cuz."

"It's me big fucking mouth… don' know when to shut the fuck up. Not that I will ever admit that again, mind you!", he said as he punched Harry in the arm a bit too hard.

Sᴓlvi , a bit upset that Harry had shown himself was about to intervene with the two male cousins when Sybill stepped up to her and grabbed her forearm. She leaned in close, and said softly, in a whisper only Sᴓlvi could hear, "If you want to keep your child, you must come with me now." Sᴓlvi only nodded. The two grasped hands, and with that, the two witches apparated and disappeared into the night.

Harry did not have time to realize the two professors, who were also his lovers, were gone together; a band of Ireland's best aurors descended upon the scene at that moment, and Harry had his hands full the next two hours answering questions as Molly and Dudley were apparated to St. Finbarr's Hospital.

The Lead Auror handling the investigation and arrest of the Ravagers, was a very tall (almost seven feet), lean, and loud Irishman by the name of Angus Tucker, with a lean angular face with a crooked nose, broken several times, who reminded Harry of Mad-eye Moody due to his brusque manner, was the one who interrogated Harry. Harry left out the time turner, Sᴓlvi , and Sybill from his account. By his account he was bored and snuck out of his house to come visit his cousin in Cork on his birthday as a lark and had found his cousin at the club by use of a location spell and came across the attack. He said he just reacted, trying to save his cousins.

"And you felt the need to blow off an arm and leg of these blokes as a way of intervening?"

Harry looked steely eyed at the Auror with anger on his face, and his teeth gritted. "They were fucking raping her… they were raping my cousin."

Angus shut his mouth. He knew inside he would have done the same, if not worse. He knew this blarney of a story Harry was giving him was swiss cheese, but he did not press the young man. He figured he must have had some help, but apparently there was a reason why Harry did not want to reveal who helped him, and Angus decided not to press it. Besides, the male cousin, Dudley had confirmed the attack, under a confundus spell, so he knew the crime was very real even if there was some question around how it was really stopped.

They had been after this particular gang for quite a while. Angus figured that there were several other charges of Wizard on Muggle crime with which they would be able to charge this group, so Tucker was grateful for Mr. Potter's intervention no matter how truthful it was. He let Harry go to visit his cousins at St. Finbarr's with a warning that he may follow up with him, later. This was his own lie. Angus Tucker, although a tried and true Auror for the Irish Ministry of All Things Magical, was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He would do his best to bury the name of Harry Potter from any where near this incident. The name would end up being Aaron Prodder on the report he would submit.

Harry accioed his broom and immediately disappeared under its cloaking, which was noticed by Tucker. This helped to explain how the boy was able to sneak in on the attackers. He said nothing and turned his back, returning to supervise the crime scene tasks. His foot brushed a large object, so he stooped to see what he had almost stepped on and grasped a large long object. He nearly dropped it in surprise. It was what was left of the arm of young posh Ravager, Peacach. He noticed a wand nearby and picked that up as well. He looked around and yelled out, "Have any of you wankers got a bag on you?", while holding the arm by its wrist out away from his suit.

 **Part two.**

It was early morning when Harry found his way easily this time to the Special Ward for Muggle Patients. He smiled despite what he had been through when he saw Rhoswen at the desk. They were alone, no one else was in the lobby area. Her eyes lit up and he heard the sweet voice in his head as she jumped and ran to him. "Harry! So good to see you this time!"

They embraced, and she ran her lithe fingers around his face. She looked at him fondly as she spoke to him in his head, a look of concern on her lips. "I understand that you were not able to prevent the attack, but at least you prevented it from being as brutal and horrid as it was before, and that whole horrid gang is now in custody."

"But I could go back and do it better!" Harry said out loud as the continued to embrace. " I can stop them before they were hurt."

"No, Harry, no you can't. You will only make it worse. Time is fickle and filled with too many variables, and like an old man, it does not like change. You may save your cousins from some pain but end up killing hundreds of people who would have lived. This was meant to be, you have saved your cousin, and have kept Molly from life threatening injuries. She will still need to go through a healing process much like what you did before in the previous time line, but certainly nothing as intense, with much less recovery time afterward. Your cousin wants you involved, despite his brutish nature, Dudley understands that you will help Molly recover."

"You know he loves her."

"Yes, it is easy to see that."

"Shouldn't he be the one the helps in the healing process?"

"He does not have the magical aura or your temperament to help at this time. This has been explained to him, and that is why he has asked for you. He has his trust in you to help Molly through this. His love and caring will certainly do much afterwards, when Molly really needs it at home. "

"Can I see Dudz?"

"He is asleep, under a _Dormis_ spell, he was in full shock when he got here, but we were able to stabilize him quickly, he has the constitution of an ox. After we explained our healing plan for Molly, and he gave his request for your help, we put him into a deep sleep to induce the mental and physical healing he needs to go through. It would be best to let him sleep."

Harry looked disappointed. He had seen a side of his cousin he did not even think existed today, and it gave him hope for them to be perhaps friends or at least not enemies in the future. "That's alright then. I guess I should wait here. I assume Inann Cabhru will be along shortly?"

Rhoswen smiled. "Yes. You will experience much déjà vu from this time forward. Luckily that means that you will still need to meet me and connect with me so that we can communicate."

"But we can already communicate."

"No one else knows that, nor can we tell them why we can. I am sure there are things we can find to do during our time together, yes?" She smiled and ran her fingers to his lips.

Harry smiled. There were aspects of time travel that he did enjoy immensely. Having your cake and eating it twice could be very rewarding. Then he realized that there would be no need to call in Sᴓlvi in this time line, He and she would not again meet like they did. He had some regrets but knew that they still had a relationship that existed in the new timeline because of the Turner. It also meant that they would not have to go through that gross and horrid experience of Sᴓlvi eating the Viking taunt curse from Molly.

When the gentle hulking presence of the Healing Intern," Inann Cabhru" appeared, Harry internally smirked. He knew it was Casey Slainte in disguise this time. He had to urge to goose the giant man but knew that would be counter-productive to her test of him. He anticipated the things to come and did his best to be as courteous and thoughtful to those around him and to Cabhru himself. He opened doors, and suggested the stairs, before they got into the first elevator when he saw its size. He gave Inann a towel when he saw he was winded and sweating after the first long set of stairwells and suggested a break for a bit of water. He did all he could be charming and sincere. From there the story remained the same, until it was time for him to be alone with Rhoswen in order for them to create the communication link that Casey thought had yet to happen. It was like a parting that never happened.

But Rhoswen had questions. As she disrobed, she looked up at Harry. "Harry, before, why did you leave us like you did, without a proper good-bye? I was very cross with you until the time line changed and this day started all over again. I knew it had no longer happened, but I still remember it. It hurt."

"I'm sorry, that was not my intention. You two were getting along so well, and I- just could not bear to say good bye, so I left. You got my roses?"

"Yes, they were lovely, but a last hug would have been nicer. But now I was cross for no reason. You are here again! Time has brought us together again for the first time! It is all confusing to us, I know, but you must remember that Casey does not remember that timeline at all…"

"And your true love for her."

Rhoswen sighed in his head. It was a sad sort of sigh. Harry grabbed her hand. She smiled at him. "Do not pity me, Harry Potter. We Fae can love many deeply at one time, and I know my time with Casey will come. But this is our time, dear Harry. This is out time to connect again for the first time. But we know what we like already, yes? Come please me, Harry, as I want to please you…" They were soon nude and in embrace, reuniting like old lovers after time away, and it was Glorious...

He looked over at Molly, still battered and bruised, but much less than he remembered the first time they met.

She smiled and saw the lightning bolt scar on the handsome young man's face before her. His green eyes sparkled but had a sadness at the same time. "You must be Dudley's cousin, Harry."

"Yes, that's me. Hi Molly."

"She smiled, and then her eyebrows instantly furrowed. "Dudley said you were going to help, me that I could trust you with my life. I feel kind of fragile right now, y'know?" Her eyes instantly filled with tears. Harry wiped away one that ran down to the side of her nose.

"Hey now, don't worry. I am here to help you. We are going to make you feel better, I swear! We must get you feeling better first so that you and I can talk. I have a ton of questions about how you tamed my beast of a cousin."

Molly giggled a drunken sort of giggle. "I feel fuzzy- very high. The pain is not so bad right now".

"That's good. I am a bit tired; do you think we could nap together a bit?"

''You are almost as forward as your cousin. Dudz was asking to eat my pussy about five minutes in from meeting me. You, you want to sleep with me and we just met."

"It must be the Evans blood we share. We know quality people right away and run hot for them. Why wait?" Harry shrugged and smiled. "Actually, I was just looking for a bit of a cuddle. I like to spoon with shirt tail relatives. "

"Well, we are naked in bed together; I guess I could do a bit of a spoon with you. After all, I am very happy to see you here, but I am very tired Harry Potter." Molly rolled to her side away from Harry. "Please feel free to put your arm around me; I would like that very much." She said with a bit of a sob, "Please just hold on and don't let go of me.' She continued to cry as Harry held her closely…

Harry had just finished washing up, another wonderful shower with Rhoswen. He dried his hair and slipped into a bath robe and a pair of cotton pajama pants. He walked to the room they said would be his to rest in. He found Dudley waiting there in his own set of hospital pajamas, sitting on the bed. He jumped up in anticipation.

"How is she?"

Harry smiled. "She is good. I love bloody magic. They have her healed well. She is sleeping, but now comes the hard part."

"What you mean, you said she was healed?"

"I meant her bruises and cuts and tears are gone, but she has all those emotions to deal with, after being attacked by those fuckers."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean. You feel fucking weak and useless, mate. I feel fucking weak and useless." Dudley was shaking and there were tears in his eyes. Harry put his hand on his cousin's big shoulder and just gripped it tight.

"You are anything but weak and useless, cousin."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I saw the way you went after that one tosser. He was fucking huge and you took him down with your face all cut up. I know you care for Molly, Dudz, just be gentle, and patient, and just be there for her, and she will get better."

"Yeah, I will, I will."

"You know what will help?"

"What?"

"If your face is the first face she sees when she wakes up. I think you should go be with her."

"Do you think they will let me?"

"I KNOW they will. Just ask them that you want to be with her in the room. They know that Molly would want you there."

"Okay. Yeah. Thanks Harry!"

"Happy Birthday Cousin. I hope you make the most of this next year… you have some things to make up for."

Dudley's face reddened, and Harry thought he was going to get upset. Instead, he wiped a tear out of his eye and looked at Harry and said, "Yeah, yeah I do." He gave Harry a light punch on the shoulder, then hugged him quickly and left the room…

Harry walked into the bathroom. The tub was huge. It was gilded in gold and boxed in ornately carved mahogany. The two women were already in the tub splashing and cleaning the sperm out of each other's hair and giggling at the amount of it. Harry found the shower in the corner and took a quick one despite their protests to join them in the tub. He leaned over and kissed Casey soulfully, and then Rhoswen. He held onto both their hands and said goodbye, that he must return to England as soon as possible. He had his own timeline to fix in Little Whinging.

There were tears, and more kisses, but then he said goodbye, after leaving two roses at the threshold before entered back into Saint Finbarr's.

He decided to go to Sᴓlvi's apartment, it was near midnight and he knew needed to get back to England as soon as he could. He was worried about Tonks and the Dursleys. He knew it was probably too late to keep his and Petunia's secret from Tonks, but perhaps there could be some damage control.

He dressed and gathered his things from Casey's office and trudged to the tower which housed the dark mistress's apartment. He walked the spiral steps slowly. He found the door unlocked to the apartment, and after knocking entered it. He heard two voices coming from the room with Sᴓlvi's bed.

"Hello?" Harry called.

"In here, Harry dear boy," He heard Sybill respond.

"Yes, Harry, we are in here." It was the lilting voice of Sᴓlvi.

Harry came around the corner to find both women lying on the day bed, sharing cannabis cigarette, fully and completely nude.

With a flick of her wrist, Sᴓlvi sent a spell that completely undressed Harry in moments, lying his clothes neatly across a chair in the study.

Harry did not need any more of an invite. Although the sexual supercharge of the Casey's spell had ceased production, Harry's balls were still charged and full, the size of small oranges despite his large orgasmic blowout all over Rhoswen and Casey.

He was pushed between both women, who immediately began the sharing of licking and sucking his huge rod to full hardness. Harry busied his mouth on the glistening puss of Sᴓlvi while his left hand was pushing his fingers deep into Sybill's very tight and already wet cunt.

Harry moaned in appreciation at tongue and mouth love both women were giving his cock. He compared how differently it felt compared to when Casey and Rhoswen did the same for him. He found it amazing how different the act of fellatio could be in the hands, or should he say mouth, of the individual. He looked past the rumps and shoulders of his two lovers and asked them, "So, did you have a successful trip?"

It seemed to create a somber moment. Both women stopped their oral pleasure and there was an exchange of glances of which he could not see, other than the turn of their heads to each other. " Ladies?"

Sᴓlvi spoke at last. " Yes, the mission was completed successfully."

Sybill only responded with a somber, "Yes, it was."

That was it, they said no more, so Harry took the hint and pick at their response for anything further. "Both Molly and Dudley are fine, by the way." He said what was in happy hopeful way. He was not trying to be sarcastic.

"Yes, we know, we stopped by the ward as soon as we came back. Of course, I knew the Rape Taunt hex was not enacted, so I knew that I would not be needed, thus we came to my apartment to wait for you, and to relax. The last week we were away was a bit taxing for us."

"But you both are well?" Harry asked concerned, hoping perhaps for a bit more information. Already he knew that their time travel took them back into the past (or perhaps the future?) a week.

Sybill answered. "Yes, dear boy, we are okay. We came away unscathed physically. Were you worried?"

"Well of course, a bit, but I knew two very skilled and capable professors could handle anything thrown at them. You both have proven that to me."

This touched both women deeply, not only his words, but the sincerity of his tone and manner. It was reciprocated with a sigh from both women and the continuing of the oral pleasure he had been receiving. Life was good for Harry at this moment and he was one to appreciate it.

He had been fondling both women and caressing their backs and buttocks. Harry leaned over and began to kiss and lick the rump of Sybill who changed positions to allow him better access to her sex and anus. With his right hand, Harry deftly rubbed under Sᴓlvi until he found her swollen clitoris, and with fingers wetter from her sex, he began to rub quickly and circular manner with varying pressure over her love button. It brought moans from both women who had their mouth full of his dick and balls. He tongued the inner labia of Sybill, and up and around her anus. She moaned, and stated, " Gods, I cannot wait for you to put your cock in there!"

Harry was extremely hard, and his length seemed to have increased. Perhaps a bit of left-over magic from his time with Casey and Rhoswen, or the fact that he was incredibly turned on to be fucking both Sᴓlvi and Sybill together. Wild thoughts of what these two were up to and how they got to know each other over the past week entered his head. Certainly, both were free sexual spirits. He envisioned them intertwined and sexually pleasing each other in a sixty-nine.

As if they could read their thoughts, Sᴓlvi leaned back and said, "Harry, come take Sybill while she is pleasing me."

Harry rolled off the bed, stopping to kiss both women deeply, and watched as Sᴓlvi spread her legs, and Sybill smiled as she began to kiss and suck from near her left knee down her inner thigh to Sᴓlvi's wet and waiting sex. She was bent over on her knees on the bed, and Harry gripped her from behind, his hands on her thighs as he bent over and kissed her lower back, and then down her lovely behind, tonguing her rectum and then down to her sex. He was incredibly hard, and Sybill very wet. He found her love hole quickly and pushed his cock into her tight pussy much more easily than he thought it would be. She was relaxed and very aroused, and she began a guttural moan of pleasure while still licking Sᴓlvi's sex as Harry pushed deeply into the warm wet velvet heaven of Sybill Trelawney.

Sybill moaned loudly as Harry went deeper with his very hard and very thick member. Harry was sensitive, and it felt incredibly good to him.

"Omigod Sybill, it has been too long, you feel so fucking good!" He uttered. He could feel her squeeze her muscles to tighten them around his shaft. She moaned some more as Harry pushed deeply, until he was at her uterus. He positioned his head until he found the opening to her cervix. He pushed against it, and felt it stretch and give, pushed forward, two more inches, Sybill was squealing now, and panting, and she pushed back and with some give, Harry's large head was inside her womb. Harry rocked slowly, fucking Sybill as deeply as he could. Her legs were buckling, but she continued to try to suck and lick Sᴓlvi's sex. Sᴓlvi hand her fingers in Sybill's silky hair, gripping her head and she rubbed her sex against her mouth and face, in the throes of her own passion. It turned Harry on immensely to watch it. He began to push harder, and Sybill moaned louder, crying out for him to fuck her harder. He did so. He pulled all the way back out, it was a tug to get his cock's immense mushroom shaped head past her cervix. He began to push and grind hard, bringing his cock all the way out to only plunge it quickly back down her vaginal canal and as deep as he could go without entering Sybill's womb. He was piston fucking her, and her body shook as she held onto Sᴓlvi, now just licking in swirls around the young Nordic woman's engorged clitoris. Sᴓlvi was indeed close to orgasm, the look on her face and her low moans and rocking hips told Harry so. Harry bore down, rubbing the underside of his hard cock along the top of Sybill's vaginal wall, trying to make as much contact as possible to the nerves of the g-spot. He ran his hand under to Sybill's clitoris, rubbing gently across it to add to mix, she moaned in pleasure, and squealed in delight. Harry continued the long, strong and quick strokes of his cock in and out of Sybill, rotating his hips to move and jerk his thick meat inside her. She groaned in appreciation.

"Omigods, omigods, Harry, love, you feel so fucking good inside me!" Sybill groaned. "Oh, how I have missed this, you and me ! Oh baby, fuck me harder, please dear boy fuck me harder!"

At that moment Sᴓlvi came hard and long, bucking as she held onto Sybill's head, her legs shaking in contraction as she rode out an intense orgasm. Harry was feeling the pull in his ball, and it was a domino trigger, as he came, shooting jolts of warm jism deep into Sybill, and Sybill screamed in pleasure, no longer able to contain her own control, a gush of pussy juice flooding out of her, around Harry's throbbing and jerking cock and down her firm thin thighs. Harry pulled out, sending pulse of white spunk all over Sybill's buttocks and lower back. She turned, shaking, and grabbed ahold of Harry, pulling him towards her, reaching for his face. He bent in and kissed her, and kissed him, tears streaming down her face. " You're safe sweet boy, you are safe… the Fates are satisfied."

They pressed their foreheads together, Harry did not quite know what Sybill was talking about, but he felt a sense of gratitude to this strange and wonderful woman at that moment. He kissed her face, and panting, out of breath from the sex and his recent orgasm, he said, "Thank you Sybill, thank you for everything." She only smiled, and rolled over and said, "I think I would love to watch you put that big cock in sweet Sᴓlvi's tight little ass. What do you think?"


	25. Homecoming

Homecoming

Harry knew he had to face the music, but he was still dreading it anyway. It was two in the morning when he hovered on his broom outside his bedroom window, his palms against the window pane slowly but firmly pushing up, trying to be a quiet as possible. He leaned closer in, putting more weight against the window because he was having trouble budging it. Suddenly, he was falling in, there was no breaking of glass, the window was just not there anymore. He fell inwards and felt two hands grab him and pull him with force, and not much loving care. At first he thought it was Vernon until he looked down at the hands and found them small and feminine. The stern voice uttering, " _Muffliato_!" was enough for Harry to confirm that Nymphadora Tonks who was pulling him through. He fell to the floor, now fully visible, his broom still outside the window hovering. He looked back and saw that the window was back to being intact, and Tonks standing over him with a rather miffed looking expression on her face as her features finished morphing from his own face to the lovely visage that was Tonks.

"Wotcher Harry!, You surprised me for a moment. Here- let me help you up." She pulled him to a standing position. She just stared at him for a long moment. Thinking about she had just been through with Petunia and Vernon the earlier in the night. The bruise she had gained on her face while disguised as Harry, remained on her pale cheek. As did the finger marks around her neck where Vernon had choked her until she had blacked out. Harry noticed them, his fingers gently going to her face.

"Merlin's balls, Tonks, what happened!?"

Tonks grabbed his hand gently and pulled him into a hug. She held him there a long time, until Harry began to feel uncomfortable. Tonks kissed him on the cheek, and said, "So, I think we have some things to talk about- why don't you take a sit down on your bed. "

…

At four in the morning Tonks was wondering what the hell she was doing. She was in Harry's bed on all fours, while Harry rather expertly was running his tongue around her rectum and then down back along her inner labia, until he was slowly darting it in out of the opening of her vagina. It felt wonderful, but this is not what she had meant to happen, but for some reason with Harry, it seemed so much better to make love with him than it was to yell and lecture him.

He was honest with her about his relationship with his Aunt and it more than confirmed her suspicions about what had been going on. For the last two weeks they have been having sex on occasion. She was sympathetic while also a bit revulsed by that news, but hadn't she just fucked Petunia only hours early while wearing Harry's body? She knew that this probably nothing more than two lonely people trying to find comfort and pleasure in this odd and strange world, but Petunia was his Aunt for gods' sakes! She sighed and made the decision she had been struggling with since that evening. She decided it based on her heart, not on what rules of society had engrained in her. She would not say anything. For now. Harry was young and had a lot to still learn and she knew he had enough sense to grow beyond this. She had no idea if Petunia was just having a fling, incestuous as it was, but she had faith in Harry, and since he certainly was not monogamous with Petunia and so perhaps, he was just being a horny teenager and getting what sex he could. Who was she to point a finger at Harry and Petunia?- she had her own skeletons in her closet and would not be the one to cast the stone at this glass house.

Harry's tongue pushed deeper in Tonk's sex, and she moaned as two of his fingers gently rubbed her clitoris. She arched her back and moved back in response as Harry gripped her hips tightly and continued to lick and suck at her wet and dripping sex. She was close to coming, and her only wish was that Harry slide his monstrous cock up inside her. They both knew they had little time left; she had to fly back to London, and his Aunt and Uncle would soon be up…

Despite the bipolar reception that Harry had received from Tonks on his return, the two friends quickly fell into their familiar intimate ways of talking and touching each other. For Tonks, a great burden had been lifted off her shoulders knowing that Harry had returned safely. She did not know how he had accomplished it, but he was back, and he seemed satisfied that his cousins were now safe.

She had relayed the events of the previous day and night to Harry, without too much detail, especially about her and Petunia's sexual encounter, but focused on warning him that Vernon had been placed under an Imperious curse, meant to hurt him and Petunia. Harry was visibly shaken at the news, but then seemed resolved to make sure that both Petunia and his Uncle would remain protected, and that he would remain vigilant. She admired his maturity, but he also seemed to be a bit distant and tired as well. Harry gave her the briefest of news in his usual Harry fashion. The bad guys were caught and in Auror custody. She knew he was overly-exhausted, and she had meant for the massage she gave him to get him to relax and go to sleep, but it took an erotic turn quickly and they both had their clothes off before she knew it…

It was like Harry had read her mind, and she could feel the large cut mushroom head of his wonderful prick pushing into the fleshy folds of her wet and ready sex. She gasped, as the large head nuzzled at her vaginal opening, stretching it slowly with some pain. She remained on all fours, concentrating on feeling Harry's thick and incredibly hard cock patiently sliding inside her, filling and stretching her pussy, sparks of desire firing up her spine. She groaned in pleasure, and arched her back, pushing back to aid in bringing more of Harry's warm rod inside her. Harry was gripping the sides of her muscular ass with force. She worried about bruising but would have to remember to do an _Episkey_ spell later, before the next time she saw Fred. She did not want to have to explain some other man's finger marks on her ass, no matter if their relationship was defined as casual or not.

Harry was soon stroking his cock as deep and full inside her as he was able, using forceful strokes at her urging. Tonks came with a shudder, her legs spasming, her arms trembling then giving out- losing all strength as she collapsed onto the bed, gasping and groaning loudly in ecstasy. She was so very glad she had placed a muffling spell on Harry's room.

She knew Harry was close, and she turned around and took his long member into her hand, stroking it as she stretched her mouth around his cock head and swallowed it, bobbing quickly, while continuing to stroke his shaft until she was soon gulping on the warm sticky sperm pulsing into her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed hard several times, and then pulled out to let the remainder pulse and drip down her face and neck and breasts. After she pulled away from Harry, who was gasping in pleasure, he lay down on the bed, rolling onto his back. They kissed, and Tonks looked down at Harry. She whispered. "I have to get back to London. I called out sick for you, Harry Potter"

Harry nodded. "Thanks Tonks, for everything. I owe you big, and I know it."

"I will hold you to that love."

"Please do. I can never repay you for all you've done. Really."

Tonks just blushed a bit and smiled. As much as she wanted to just cuddle with Harry, she knew that could not happen, so with a sigh, she rolled over and out of bed and then quietly slipped out into the hallway and down to the bathroom, taking her clothes with her. She did a refreshing spell on her clothes and took a very quick shower. She used a drying spell on the shower stall to erase evidence that anyone had used it. When she got back to the room, Harry was fast asleep in bed. She covered him with a blanket. She opened Harry's window and summoned her own broom, as Harry's broom, no longer patient to hover outside the window, darted in and brushed by her brusquely, startling her in its invisible state, before settling quietly in the corner near his closet. With her wand drawn, Tonks tentatively felt in the corner where she had heard the broom clack against the wall. Upon determining it was a broom, she relaxed, and stopped to watch the sleeping Harry. She could not help herself but to reach down and kiss his forehead. She looked towards the sky beyond the window. It was still dark out, which was good, she did not feel like flying as a raven all the way back to London. She stood on the window sill and leapt with her broom, and then flew off in the morning darkness, glad that Harry had returned home unharmed.

Harry did not know what to expect in the morning when he woke. He only had been able to nod off for a couple of hours of deep sleep and was feeling groggy and cranky. He swore to himself he would not put up with any shite from his Uncle today, no matter what the old man had gone through last night. But Tonks had his back once again and had left post confundus suggestions to both his Aunt and Uncle. Both woke in very good moods but feeling slightly hung over and not remembering much about the evening before. Petunia had remembered a vivid dream about Vernon being absolutely horrid to her and could not help but to feel angry with him. She was snippy and cold to him, and he remained humble and quiet, while both treated Harry kindly that morning even though he was late getting up and assisting with breakfast. "Kindly" for Vernon meant he said nothing and did not go out of his way to berate or chide his delinquent nephew. He left for work with quiet resignation after he reached out to peck Petunia on the cheek at the door and she refused him. She coldly handed him his lunch and he was on his way, slump shouldered and muttering. He took the car, it would be another long night at work, perhaps it was for the best.

The sun came up and shone brightly, it would be a warm sunny day. Petunia promised herself that if Thursday was a nice day, she would take it off and treat herself to sunning and a few cocktails… perhaps some cock. All was ready for her event, she was not needed at the club. A few phone calls that morning allayed her worries, and she poured herself a stiff rum and coke and changed over to her favorite bathing suit, a white bikini set with strategically placed mesh panels that was slightly modest but showed off her curves very pleasingly.

She knocked on Harry's door and asked her nephew to join her on the patio. She had left him to his room for the morning, not demanding any work from him. He had seemed tired and she worried he was becoming ill, and she so wanted him at her event, so she had given him some warm tea and had sent him to bed.

Harry had napped that morning, and then woke feeling lighter than he had in quite a while. A huge burden had come off his shoulders. No people to save, no one attacking him. He thought back to his time in Cork, and all the wonderful women he met there. He knew he would see Sybill in the fall, and looked forward to it, if any indication could be made from the goodbye tryst he had shared with her and Sᴓlvi. He felt that something had been left unsaid between Sᴓlvi and himself. The Norwegian goddess of dark magic had been quiet and sentimental when they parted. She had wiped away a tear and said that she would be in touch with Dumbledore and Hogwarts to arrange for an apprenticeship for Harry with her after he graduated from Hogwarts.

He thought of Rhoswen, Casey, and his dear shirttail relative, Molly. Who knew that there were so many fantastic women in the world? He grew horny, and thought about Petunia, and what he had gone through for her to make sure her son was safe. He would not have been able to bear seeing her heartbroken if Dudley had died, especially at the hands of magic folk. The hatred she would have borne and fostered would have forever torn what was left of his family apart. She had been caring and kind to him today, as if she knew what he had gone through to preserve her world, which he knew that she did not.

Harry got out of bed and stretched his arms and back. He had finally made it to a brand-new Thursday morning! This time travel had him knackered in more ways than one. It made his head hurt trying to figure out how much time he had "recycled". He felt around in the bottom of his closet until he found the invisible pouch custom made for his broom and opened the buckle that held it close. He reached his arm inside it around and rustled past his cloak, the wizard wand he confiscated from the dark wizard at Reading station and found the soft leather pouch for the time turner. He held it, feeling the curves of the metal through the soft leather, confirming it was still here. Sybill and Sᴓlvi both had warned him to limit its use, and to continue to be careful and to guard its safety. Sybill left with a dire warning that misuse of the device would end with the Agents of the Fates coming to claim it from him. Satisfied that it was safe, Harry re-buckled pouch and placed it carefully back under the clothes strewn under those hanging properly. He noticed that the food and water for Hedwig was gone, and replaced it with fresh, and left open his window, to allow his owl to return if she wanted, and well as give the room a breath of fresh air.

His bed smelled of sex, and with a very pleased-with-himself grin, Harry stripped his bed and took his bedding to the laundry. He found the washer empty and filled it with his linens as well as those in the hamper from his aunt and uncles' bed. He imagined Petunia, lying nude, her legs spread wide, waiting for him to approach her. He felt himself harden and he wondered what she was wearing. He was hoping for the little sailor suit. He stole out quietly to the patio door and watched his Aunt as she lay out her towel on her chaise, bent over, her full breasts swaying and her lovely rump showing in that tiny bikini that rode up high, exposing much of her cheeks. He truly did not know how he had not seen how attractive she was before. But she had changed much since he had seen her last fall, hadn't she? He sighed, and smiled, glad to see her relaxing. His heart raced a bit as he watched her. Despite all the women and sex he had had in the last few days of time, it seemed all like a dream while he watched her. She took a sip of her drink and smiled. She was in a good mood, and he preferred her that way. She had been so tense and sometimes snappy while planning and working on this event of hers. She would have been more than snappy if she had known what had been happening in Cork. She would never know how close she came to the loss of her son, not if Harry could help it.

Even with chores evident, Harry decided that he deserved a day off, he would do the laundry and whatever Petunia wanted, but he was going to try to just get by doing as little as he could today unless it was doing his Aunt. He crept back up to his room, not quite ready to engage his Aunt.

Harry reached under his under his mattress and after a bit of fumbling around, found his stash much to his relief. He smoked a healthy sized bud to ash. Feeling fully stoned, he ambled across the hall to the bathroom. Harry stood at the sink and squinty eyed, looked at his continually grinning face in the mirror. Yes, he was definitely very high. He smacked his mouth and decided to brush his teeth and gargle with some mouthwash. After a good splash of warm water on his face, and running his fingers through his hair, Harry felt ready to face the day and to see what Petunia was up to. He was hoping she was feeling as randy as he was at this moment. As fate smiling knowingly would have it, she was.

Harry came out onto the porch, dressed in a t shirt and pair of baggy jeans. Petunia called to him immediately from her lounge chaise. She was applying oil to her chest and stomach, her shoulder straps draped low over her shoulders, and her bikini bottom folded over, close to the top of her vulva.

"Nephew come here please. I have too much oil on my hands."

Harry thought it an odd comment but walked over to his Aunt anyway. She was looking very fine and fit in her tiny white bikini. Her large tanned breasts were barely being contained by the little top. She eyed her nephew and crooked her finger at him. "Come closer Harry, I promise if I bite, it won't hurt too much", she smiled. "Now stand in front of me." She reached toward his pants and gave them a quick pull. "Well, at least these stay up on your hips." She deftly pulled at the button there and unhooked his jeans. With a quick flip down of the zipper, she had his jeans around his ankles. " Please do me a favor, love, and pull down your boxers…. Like I said, I have too much oil on my hands."

Harry eagerly complied, and pulled down his boxer briefs over his hips, and down to his ankles. Petunia grasped his long, only slightly aroused member and began to stroke it, running her oily hand up and down its length. She smiled. "I have been thinking about this all morning, about running my hands all over your cock. Do you like that Harry?"

"Yeah. Feels brilliant. I like how you stroke my dick, Petunia."

" Call me Pet, or Petty, Petunia seems so formal for what we do together. Would you do that for me dear?"

"Uh, uhrm… sure what ever makes you feel comfortable… Pet."

"Uhm, I think I would love being your Pet, Harry, just like I love touching your big prick!... and making it grow thick and hard. Mmmm! - looks like you like it too. I love how bloody big and thick you get. I want to see how long and hard I can make it, is that all right with you?", she teased.

Harry merely grunted his approval and watched as his Aunt expertly grasped and glided her oily hands around his growing cock meat. She used her fingernails along his glans to send electric sparks into his balls and up his spine. She grasped with both hands and pulled up and down with long full strokes on his now hardening and enlarged penis. She looked up at him, pausing and squinting.

"Did you get your hair cut nephew?"

"Yes."

"When? I can't believe I had not noticed."

Harry touched his hair without thinking. He was glad that the sliver highlights were very slight now, from the several showers he had taken over his time in the past. He knew that Petunia would not have liked them, finding them, "too modern" or "strange". "Uhm, On Tuesday, when I ran some errands in Little Whinging for you. I thought I should clean up a bit."

"I can't believe I did not notice it before!, Well , you have been mostly _behind me_ when we have had time together haven't you? She said, a bit seductively. "And I have been pretty preoccupied with my event planning…. It looks… nice. I think I like it. Makes you look a bit older. Do you like that, baby?"

She was rubbing fully with her thumb under on the under side of his member's mushroom head in a circular motion. Harry gasped. She smirked. "I take that as a yes… god it turns me on how thick you get…" she continued with her stroking. "So, you will come to my event on Friday, won't you? I- I am planning on it."

"Of course, Aun… Pet. You have been working so hard on it."

"I have been. I want it to go perfectly, and for everyone to enjoy themselves."

"I'm sure that they will." Harry tried to sound more confident about it than he really believed. He did not know much about the event, but most of the people at their country club had very large sticks up their arses, which is why Petunia and Vernon fit in so well there. He was not sure if anyone them had a real idea of what was fun that did not somehow include belittling or backstabbing someone. But she seemed so excited about this project of hers, that he really did hope it did go well for her. He began to lose his thought, as the caressing Petunia was giving him was incredibly pleasurable. He groaned uncontrollably in response to her expert touch. He watched the intensity of her concentration. She was aroused, her nipples were now pressing hard against the thin material of her top. She licked her lips in anticipation, then bit them.

She looked up into his eyes, a bit of a worried expression, "How are you feeling? This morning you looked so tired and run down, I was hoping you were not getting sick… I so want you to attend the event tomorrow."

"Well, now that I met up with you, brilliant! Gods, this feels so good, I love your touch Pet."

"I was thinking about this all morning, how I want to touch your and make you so big, and so hard! Petunia moaned a bit. "You are so incredibly hard, Harry. It is all I can do from putting it in my mouth and sucking it."

"It feels so, so good Pet. I want to be inside you, I want to fuck you Auntie."

"We have time, but it is getting hard to control myself. I must tell you I was loving your massage last night. Oh Harry, I was so wet! And you made me cum while you were sucking my toes, you naughty boy! I loved watching you staring at my pussy while you rubbed my feet. I so wanted to feel your fingers inside of me. Do you like the way I tease you nephew? It really turns me on. To have you get glimpses- peeks of my pussy while Vernon is so close by… to have you watch me as we do things like the foot massage… I think it really enhances the touching you do to me… knowing that you can't touch me elsewhere!... so close yet so far! It was too bad Vernon had to ruin it by dropping his drink on himself while he was sleeping."

"Yeah, though it was a bit funny, but it would have been fun to touch you with him sleeping only feet away from us." Harry adlibbed. "And yes," he added, "I love what a fucking cock-tease you are Petty."

"I thought for sure he was going to notice that incredible erection in your pants though, that is why I shuffled him to the bathroom to change as quickly as I could… though for the life of me, I really don't remember much after that… He wanted me to watch that boring documentary with him and I must have fallen asleep."

"You did. Do you remember me helping you to bed?" Harry was trying to recall what Tonks had related to him the night before… she had not given him too many details about what happened after she had overpowered his uncle and ended up obliviating both his aunt and uncle.

"Just barely… I must have been very tired… or I would have visited you later, you had me so hot and bothered with that back rub." Petunia purred. "I do remember a dream of you eating me… would you like to make that dream come true?" Petunia spread her legs wider, and the brought her knees together and then back apart and laughed. It was a hint and Harry knew it.

Harry nodded and smiled, then wondered if perhaps more had happened than what Tonks relayed. Perhaps that is why she was so much kinder and more non-judgmental than Harry had expected. He frankly thought that she would have found him a pariah after she found out what he and his Aunt had been up to. At the thought of that he looked up on the power lines that crossed over the yard, looking for a raven or another bird to be perched there, watching him getting a hand job from his aunt. He was relieved to find no bird in sight. Though upon more thought, the idea of Tonks watching them kind of turned him on a bit.

Harry groaned. "You make me feel so bloody good."

Petunia's own lust was becoming a bit much for her. She so wanted to make Harry orgasm only by her hand. She looked him in the eye, while both her hands picked up the pace of their stroking and caressing of Harry's large long shaft and balls. "I want to watch you come Harry, I want to watch as your sperm gushes out and all over me. Do you want to come on me, baby?"

"Yeah, I want to come all over your beautiful face and tits, Pet."

"Do you want to see my tits, Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Well then do something about it." She dared him. Harry took the dare and leaned over while she was still stroking his member and roughly pulled the shoulder straps down on her top and pulled her top down to unleash the large firm fleshy globes of her breasts. Her gum drop nipples were hard and pointing fully atop her lovely tits, her areolas puckered in excitement. Harry grasped at her breasts gently, but with lust, and pinched her nipples which grew longer and more erect. Petunia cupped and caressed his large balls, still very full after their magical enhancement, despite recent efforts by Sᴓlvi, Sybill, and Tonks. Harry felt that Casey had only performed a half- hearted job of turning off his enhanced sperm production. Perhaps it was just a combination of all the residual sexual magic performed recently on his young body, or the potion, but his balls seemed always to be aching for more release, and always had much to yield.

Petunia moaned at his touch, and continued to stroke him, desperate to make him come by her hands alone. Harry looked at her. "Can I touch you _more,_ Petty?, I was thinking we switch positions a bit."

Petunia slightly pouted, "Well, I suppose, as long as I can continue to stroke your magnificent prick."

Harry stepped out of his jeans and boxers and took off his T-shirt as well. He gently pulled Petunia up to a standing position, stopping to kiss her gently along her neck, which surprised Petunia a bit at its gentleness and caring. Harry removed her tiny string top fully. After palming and caressing her breasts with firm passion, his hands slid to her hips, and gently into her bottoms so that he could caress her firm buttocks and sex. Harry kissed her shoulders and back as he caressed her. Petunia felt herself melting in his hands, but continued to run her fingers and hands, up and down his large member, making it grow more erect, it was now raging rock hard. Harry pulled off her bottoms so that they were both fully nude. In the garden lined with trees and high fence, they had very little worry of a neighbor spying, but still there was a chance, which added to both their excitement. Petunia secretly hoped that her neighbor and some time confidant next door, Vivian VonDunderson, might be looking at her bedroom window with envy as she masturbated to the sight of Petunia with her nephew in taboo sexual frenzy. She came a little at the thought and felt the warm fluid from her puss drip down her thigh.

Harry lay down on the chaise, and had Petunia straddle him, facing away. She knew he wanted access to her sex and ass and followed his lead. Her cunt was wet with excitement. After that massage yesterday, and all that hot teasing she gave her nephew under the nose of Vernon, she was aching to feel Harry's touch more intimately. It probably had made herself more sexed up than the affect she hoped she had been placing on Harry. She would never tell him, but she had an orgasm the evening before just by his gentle strong hands touching her lower back. She was relishing in his touch, and settled in, finding a comfortable position that would allow her to concentrate on pleasuring Harry's cock, while giving him access to play with her. She so wanted to go ahead and lick and suck on his prick, but she was determined to see if he would come by her hand alone.

Harry was enjoying Petunia's touch immensely; his Aunt's teasingly hot pacing was driving him wild. She knew how and where to touch him, how fast to go, to make him feel close to the brink, only to slow it down and prolong the aching pleasure. Now he felt like he was participating as well, with his ability to touch his lovely Pet. He gently caressed her back and down to her widened hips and firm bottom. He ran his fingers gently around her sex, he could see by her flinching and the prickle of her skin with small goosebumps that she was sensitive to his touch. She moaned, and he knew he was on the right track. He licked his fingers and ran them into the folds of her sex. Pulling out on the folds of flesh. She reflexively bent a bit further over and spread her legs a bit more, spreading the lips to her sex. Harry rubbed and pulled on her dangling labia. He loved the look of full, pulled out pussy lips. He stretched them slowly, with force, and Petunia moaned at the mix of pain and pleasure. He reached further up and between her legs and ass cheeks to feel the wet and dripping opening to her sex. He rubbed there, running his finger slowly just inside her vaginal opening. His touch was driving Petunia wild, and she rocked a bit, she wanted his fingers deeper inside her but continued to focus on the caressing she was giving to the incredibly hard and thick penis before her. She had never seen Harry this hard, and her resolve was crumbling about making him first orgasm with her hand job; she was aching to climb onto this huge rod and ride it for all it was worth. Harry had his own ideas, and as he slid his fingers deep up into Pet, he whispered, " _Engorgio_ ".

Petunia gasped as the prick in her hands began to grow thicker and longer. She could now barely place both hands around it, and it was at least twenty inches long. His balls expanded as well, now the size of two small apples. She noticed that her breasts had swollen as well. She took more oil and began to stroke the now ridiculously huge knob with abandon, as Harry's fingers found her clitoris, and began rubbing it slowly, but with a firmness that sent jolts of pleasure throughout her body. At the same time, she felt his tongue and lips now on her buttocks. He was kissing and sucking his way slowly into her inner thigh area, just under the cheeks of her bottom. Harry gave her a firm slap across her right buttock.

Petunia groaned in increasing arousal, "Mmmm, Harry keep it up, oh gawd, yes! Do you like this love? I want to see you cum, baby, I want your sperm all over me!"

Harry panted, groaning as well in pleasure, "Bloody hell, that feels so good! I so want to fuck you, Petunia, but your handy feels so fucking hot, unnngh! I think I'm going to come soon!"

"Do you want to cum on me baby? Where would you like to cum on me?" Petunia teased, "Would you like to cum on my face, fill my mouth with your spunk?"

"Yeah, I want to come all over you, your face, your tits, your ass, gods, I love your ass! " Harry roughly grabbed a handful of his aunt's firm right buttock, and then slapped it hard again as he ran his tongue up to her rectum. Petunia moaned, and began to gyrate her hips, shaking her ass and pushing her sex back into Harry's face.

"Lick me LOVE, lick my cunt and ass!", she commanded as she began stroking the baseball bat of a cock in front of her furiously. She watched Harry's toes curl as she ran her fingernails roughly all the way from the base of his rod to the corona of its massive crown. She also felt his lips and tongue on her ass and felt his licks and hard sucks as his wet warm tongue and lips made the circuit from her pussy up to the pink puckered ring of her anus. She knew Harry was an ass-man. Never in her life had a male played with her ass and fucked it as much as her nephew. She loved the taboo nature of it, to have a part of her body she thought of as unclean turned into a sexual plaything and pleasure center. She liked the word sodomy. It was so dirty, so sordid, and forbidden. If the Church was so much against it, it stood to reason it was because it was so much fun. Harry was panting loudly now, and she knew he needed some verbal encouragement now to bring him to the brink.

"Omigod Harry omigod, please, please cum for me, cum on me Harry, cum on my face, come on my big fucking tits nephew, oh please cum on my asshole!"

Petunia could feel the throb, the thick pulse from the base of his balls, the bulge along the large tubular "chunnel", the corpus spongiosum, as the spunk made its way up Harry's urethra along the underside of the huge shaft, and like a geyser, his urethral opening dilated and the rock hard member jerked hard in her hands, and a flying glob of white goo landed just over her left eye, she blinked, and her vision in it swam. She felt another eruption hit her forehead, and she turned, stretching up on her haunches while she pulled the massive cock toward her mouth, and the eruptions continued, her mouth open, being filled with the warm salty sweet taste of her nephew's spunk. "Omigod, omigod!" she reacted at the huge rocket of a cock shooting its white sticky load all over her, " Yes, yes!" She smacked her tongue, relishing the musky taste as she swallowed, the stickiness, the thick man-cream in her mouth oozing out the corners and down her chin. The orgasm of the magically huge cock continued, a continual pulsing geyser.

Petunia rolled off Harry, stooping, and immediately falling to her knees beside the chair, stroking the dripping and jerking staff, cum dripping down her hands. She began to lick the dripping cum off the glans and shaft, sucking it with abandon. Harry watched, panting in pleasure as his cock continued to throb and pull semen from his scrotal sac. He was still raging hard, but knew his size was too large to enter Pet. He gripped his tree limb of a prick and whispered, " _Reducio_ _originale_ ", returning it to its normal but still very large size. Petunia, though slightly disappointed in the reduction, knew it was needed for what they both wanted next. Harry helped her to the chaise again, and on her knees, she spread her legs and offered her beautiful back side to him. She was incredible wet, but her pussy still stretched a bit painfully as the wide head of Harry's rod slid slowly into her wanting cunt. For both, it was a feeling of bliss. Harry, his cock feeling the soft wet warmth of the velvet of his lovely aunt's insides; Petunia feeling the incredibly hard but warm flesh of the cock that was filling and stretching her vaginal walls. Together they sighed in sweet satisfaction as Harry pushed more of his raging member deeper into Petunia, slowly, with care, as he gently gripped her hips. Their mutual fluids comingled along her vaginal tract, allowing Harry's significant girth and length to push easily deeper into his aunt. Petunia moaned loudly as more and more of Harry's rod pushed deeper inside her. He began to rock back and forth, his wide shaft outside pressing against her engorged clitoris. Her hand reached under her, to rub and press the love button to rub against the still large amount of shaft outside her. It sent sparks of pleasure up her tummy and into her spine. It caused her to gasp in pleasure as muscles in her back and along her sex twitched involuntarily and she felt more of her vaginal fluids drip down around the shaft at the entrance to her love tunnel, and down her pussy lips. Harry began to push and pull a bit faster, until he was as deep inside Pet as was comfortable for her. She urged him to fuck her harder, even though she appreciated how gentle he was being, her passion was deep and running hot, she wanted him to let go and take her with his heart. Harry complied, and gripped Petunia's hips tighter and began to thrust his hardness in and out of Pet with long full strokes, shaking her body, sending her full tits swaying underneath her as his massive head found the back of her vagina, under the cervix and uterus. With inches still outside her, Petunia ran her hand along the shaft until she felt the trunk of Harry's body. She understood now why Harry enjoyed anal sex with her, he could get so much more of himself inside her. She pulled down on his shaft as he continued stroking deep inside her and groaned as she now felt more fully his cock rubbing along the G spot nerves inside her. Soon her head was swimming and she felt the crest of pleasure build until she could no longer stay atop of it.

The orgasm took her fully. Petunia was enthralled, and had to let go, both physically with her hand on his cock, and mentally as physical bliss overwhelmed her. It was all she could do to stay on her hands and knees on the chaise. Her head filled with light and waves of pleasure washed over her and she pulled inside herself lost in the ecstasy. She felt the continual plunge of Harry's warm hard member as muscles twitched and a flood of her ejaculate run down her legs as Harry pulled out. Petunia did not realize how close he was to orgasm as well until she felt the warm spurts of his cum on her ass and lower back, and then across her anus.

She felt his cock head there, pulsing warm fluid as he pushed the wide head into her rectum. She was not ready and gasped at the invasion, but her head was still swimming in pleasure and she relented by lowering her head and raising her ass in submission. She knew he wanted this, and she wanted to give it to him, to again allow him to sodomize her. Harry's pulsing semen lubricated the way for his massive shaft to push into the tight rectum of his Pet. She groaned and moaned at the invasion, and he relished in it. His passion was full; his lust overheated. He wanted to be deep inside Petunia, to feel himself as fully connected to her as he could be physically. Petunia cried out as he pushed himself deeper into her, "Oh Harry! Oh Baby! Omigod, omigod!"

Harry continued with steady force to push more of his huge member deep inside his lovely Aunt's ass. He closed his eyes, as much as he enjoyed watching his cock be swallowed deeper and deeper into her backside, he wanted to concentrate on the tight warm difference of taking Pet up the ass as compared to her lovely pussy. He was in control here, she had surrendered. She made no demands, she gave herself to him, and let him take her as he wanted. He pushed harder, until he felt himself deep, deep inside her, at a point of resistance. He slowed and gyrated his hips and his rod slowly until he felt some give, Petunia cried out in discomfort, but he kept the pressure slow and steady and gentle, and his shaft slid even more deeply into her. She sighed and panted, the pressure now eased and her body telling her that he was deeper inside her than any man had ever been or probably ever would be. Petunia clinched her Kegel muscles, and Harry felt the grip around his shaft. He had two more inches of shaft left visible before his coin purse would be pressed against her ass cheeks. He leaned forward and let the weight of his body push himself as deeply into Petunia as he could go. Petunia moaned and gasped, and muttered, "omigod, omigod, my Harry…my Harry."

Harry leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Petunia, just under her big breasts, hugging her back. She could feel his warm rough cheek pressed against her and melted as his face turned and kissed her there. She shuddered, her legs wobbly, at the weight of him on her, and the weight of the feelings she was having in her heart. Was she more than just a piece of ass to him? God, she hoped so, for she was feeling more; that perhaps that this young man was more than just her MILF boy toy for the summer. But was that even sane to think or hope? She was letting her hormones talk for her… it had to be the case. Any other scenario was crazy, wasn't it? He was a sixteen-year old boy who was having the time of his life because his horny old aunt was letting him fuck her in the ass, and everywhere else. It was nothing more on his end was it? He was too young for love and she had treated him so miserably for so long that this could be no more than hate fucking and dominance on his part… was that really it? She sighed, she did not know, but he could be so gentle at times, even now, with his monster cock so painfully deep inside her, she could feel his caress. And he wasn't fucking her right now, was he? He just held her, as deep inside her as he could be… was this his teen-aged mind way of connecting deeply with her, of being intimate? Should she let it happen?

Petunia felt tears in her eyes and tried to shrug off her thoughts. She purred. " Oh Harry, I have never had such a big cock so deep inside me. Fuck me hard, Harry, fuck me until you come up my ass!"

She mentally shrugged. It was easier for her to be a whore than a lover. The other offered too much risk of pain, of heartbreak. Why make more of this than it was? She rocked her body and pressed her bottom hard against her nephew, trying to push his monster cock even deeper inside her. She groaned as Harry began to push and his pull his thick long meaty shaft in and out of her tightened sphincter.

Harry sighed contentedly to himself. She felt so good. Of all the women who were his lovers, or sexual partners, his feelings were most conflicted about Petunia. He loved being dominant over this woman who had up until recently, had made his life miserable, and had for years treated him as a servant and second-class family member and burden in her life. He still held resentment for this and did feel a certain satisfaction of her sexual submission to him, and that he held some power in the attention and lust she craved from him. Yet lately, she had been kind, even sweet to him and was an incredible lover. Even with all the women whom he had relations with lately, he felt a connection with Petunia that he did not share with any other, and he could be aroused by just the thought of her. He could feel her presence any where in the house, and when she was gone, he would know when she was returning minutes before she showed up at the house. He truly wanted her to be happy, and he wanted to satisfy her whenever they were together. He knew he would not have come from her hand job if she had not allowed him to also give her pleasure, he was no longer wired to be selfish with her. Her satisfaction was his satisfaction.

Petunia groaned, her face in a grimace, as he thrust harder and faster inside her. "Oh Harry, omigod, I can believe how deep you are inside me, fuck me harder baby, I love you in my ass, take me harder! Give it to me nephew! Now! Please come in my ass, fill my ass with your hot spunk! Please, please, please baby, I need you deep inside me!"

Harry gasped, and came with a series of spasming jerks, his cock pulling hard inside his Aunt's tight ass. Petunia felt it, the hard movement, the feeling of the hot sticky fluid pulsing inside her. She purred in satisfaction. She could feel Harry gripping her waist, and slowly pulling out of her anus, watching the cum drip from her now gaping sphincter. Her legs quivered, she kept her head down and ass high in the air as she felt him kiss her lower back, and the warm sperm drip slowly out of her flexing anus. Harry dipped two fingers into her rectum and pulled them out and drew a small heart on her left buttock with his sperm. Petunia sighed. She did not know if this was love, but it was the best she had in quite a while. She felt alive and sexy in way that she had not felt since Majorca. She took his hand, and after sucking his fingertips, planted a kiss in its palm. Harry held her cheek, his thumb gently caressing her lips. He wanted to say what he felt at that moment but could not. He did not know how Petunia would react.


End file.
